


Боже, только не снова!

by trololonasty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody, Sassy Harry Potter, Time Travel Fix-It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 125,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Хоть, может быть, у Гарри и не все сложилось идеально, но все-таки большинство его друзей выжило, он женился и готовился стать отцом. Если бы только он держался подальше от Арки, ему не пришлось бы проживать свою жизнь заново.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh God Not Again!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482461) by Sarah1281. 



С самой победы над Волдемортом ему снилось одно и то же. Арка Смерти — вот что это было. Та, в которую упал Сириус. В последний раз, когда ему снился Отдел Тайн, Сириус умер. И мир наконец очнулся и увидел правду о Волдеморте, но он не был благодарен за это, так как цена была слишком высока. И когда правда вышла наружу, нападений стало только больше.

Ему было любопытно, зачем он находится здесь. Джинни дома, она беременна, он нужен ей. Но он все же не мог остаться в стороне. Волдеморта больше нет, это правда. Но, кроме того, больше нет и многих других людей, хороших людей, которые не должны были умирать.

Он отсчитывал шаги, пока не очутился прямо напротив того места, куда упал Сириус. Седрик. Сириус. Дамблдор. Хедвиг. Грюм. Добби. Отец Тонкс. Римус. Колин Криви. Тонкс. Снейп. Фред. Черт возьми, да даже Крэбб не заслужил своей смерти. И таких людей было больше, намного больше, но никто из них не был дорог ему. Хотя они были дороги кому-то другому. Может быть, именно поэтому он не мог остаться в стороне. Поэтому он не мог отвернуться. Поэтому, даже в тот самый момент, он не мог просто так взять и уйти.

 

* * *

 

Гарри вздрогнул и проснулся. Он лежал на полу, накрытый жалким подобием одеяла, а кто-то, похоже, пытался выломать дверь.

— Где пушка? — спросил Дадли. Дадли? Куда Арка отправила его? Мог ли это быть тот самый момент, когда Хагрид впервые рассказывает ему о Хогвартсе? Должно быть, так и есть, потому что он не мог припомнить другого случая, когда бы он и Дадли спали в месте, напоминающем хижину.

Позади них послышался грохот, и тяжело дышавший дядя Вернон вошел в комнату, держа в руках ружье. Гарри фыркнул. Как будто от этого была хоть какая-то польза против  _Хагрида_. Но его дядя, как оказалось, не знал об этом и закричал:

— Кто там? Предупреждаю, я вооружен!

Однако Гарри пришло на ум, что, когда люди пытаются вломиться в дом, в целом можно предположить, что они, вероятно, также вооружены. И как будто они не знают, что это волшебник пришел за Гарри. Кто еще  _смог бы_  хотя бы просто переправиться в такую погоду, не говоря уже о том, кто бы вообще стал пытаться?

БАХ! Дверь слетела с петель и приземлилась на пол с оглушительным грохотом. В дверном проеме показалась впечатляющая фигура Хагрида.

Гарри не предполагал такого, но сообразил, что может извлечь из этой ситуации по максимуму. Жизнь не стала такой уж ужасной, когда он разгромил Волдеморта, но она также не была и абсолютно прекрасной. Может, он получил второй шанс. И если это было так, он ни за что на свете не упустит его.

— Ну чего, может, чайку сделаете, а? Это было непростое путешествие… — начал Хагрид. И полностью разрушил свое первое устрашающее впечатление. Он подошел к дивану, на котором сидел окаменевший от страха Дадли. — Подвинься-ка, эка глыба, — сказал ему Хагрид, наблюдая, как Дадли бежит, чтобы спрятаться позади своей матери, которая, в свою очередь, пряталась за мужем. — А вот и Гарри! Последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты был совсем кроха. Вылитый отец, но вот глаза мамины.

— Я требую, чтобы Вы немедленно покинули этот дом, сэр! — заявил дядя Вернон, издавая смешной скрипучий звук. — Вы выломали дверь и проникли сюда!

— Да заткнись ты, Дурсль, простофиля несчастный, — Гарри усмехнулся. В прошлый раз он был слишком поражен, чтобы насладиться тем, как Хагрид оскорбляет его дядю. А когда тот протянул руку и загнул ружье в крендель, ухмылка Гарри стала только шире.

— Как бы то ни было, — сказал Хагрид, снова обращая внимание на Гарри, как будто люди постоянно скручивают смертельное оружие в нечто, по форме напоминающее закуску. — Гарри, с днем рождения тебя, вот. Я тут тебе принес кое-чего… Я сел на эту штуку по дороге, но вкус-то от этого не испортился, не так ли? — Он достал торт, на котором зеленой глазурью было написано «С Днем Рождения, Гарри».

— Ой, спасибо, — с благодарностью произнес Гарри, принимая торт. Хотя ему и хотелось бы, чтобы Хагрид не использовал слизеринский цвет, даже если он и подходит к его глазам. — Кажется, Вы меня знаете, но, если, как Вы сказали, мы не виделись с тех пор, как я был совсем маленьким, возможно, Вы могли бы быть так любезны, что представились бы? — вежливо спросил Гарри.

Хагрид засмеялся про себя.

— Конечно, конечно. Рубеус Хагрид, лесник и хранитель ключей Хогвартса, — с этими словами он потряс руку Гарри. — Ну так чего там с чаем? Я бы и от чего-нибудь покрепче не отказался, если у вас есть.

— Мне жаль, но мы собирались в ужасной спешке, так что у нас нет ничего выпить, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Гарри.

— Ничего страшного, у меня здесь есть кое-что, — ответил Хагрид, повернувшись к камину, а затем обратно, как только зажег огонь. После этого он вытащил добрую дюжину или около того вещей из карманов своего пальто.

Дядя Вернон резко произнес:

— Не трогай ничего, что он даст тебе, Дадли.

Хагрид мрачно усмехнулся.

— Твоего толстяка-сына больше не нужно откармливать, Дурсль, не беспокойся.

Хагрид поделился с Гарри сосисками, и тот сердечно поблагодарил его за внимание, а затем решил, что будет подозрительно так спокойно принять это и поэтому спросил у Хагрида подробности.

— Называй меня Хагрид: так все зовут. И как я уже сказал, я лесник и хранитель ключей Хогвартса… Ты, конечно же, уже все знаешь о Хогвартсе, да?

Гарри кивнул.

— Конечно.

Дядя Вернон вытаращил глаза.

—  _Ты знаешь?_

— Да, — спокойно ответил Гарри.

— Но как? Мы всегда были так осторожны, чтобы не позволить всяким опасным мыслям завладеть тобой! Как ты узнал обо всей этой магической чепухе?

— Подождите-ка секунду! — пророкотал Хагрид, вскакивая на ноги. В гневе он, казалось, заполнял всю хижину. Дурсли прижались к стене. — Вы мне тут чего хотите сказать? — прорычал он, обращаясь к Дурслям. — Что вы не рассказали этому мальчику — этому мальчику! — ничегошеньки о том, что… Ничего  _ВООБЩЕ_?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри, печально качая головой. — Не рассказали.

Хагрид выглядел так, будто был готов взорваться.

— ДУРСЛЬ! — прогремел он.

Мгновенно побледневший дядя Вернон прошептал что-то наподобие «Мимбльвимбль».

— Но-но если папа ничего не говорил Гарри, как он узнал? — спросил Дадли впервые за все время, заговаривая из-за спины своей матери.

Хагрид в ожидании посмотрел на Гарри.

— Справедливо, — признал Гарри. — Ну, просто эти люди, которые последние десять лет крутились вокруг меня, и пожимали мне руку, и кланялись, как правило, выглядели при этом так, будто им оказана большая честь познакомиться со мной, и, в конце концов, ты начинаешь о чем-то догадываться.

— Этого не достаточно, чтобы все понять, Гарри. Ты должен был  _знать_.

— Но я знаю, — возразил Гарри. — О Хогвартсе, о своих родителях, о Волдеморте…

Хагрид вздрогнул.

—  _Не произноси это имя_!

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Привычка — вторая натура. Хотя, если я когда-нибудь снова отправлюсь в поход, я наверняка воспользуюсь твоим советом. Ну, завтра отправляемся на Диагон-Аллею?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Хагрид.

— Я НЕ БУДУ ПЛАТИТЬ ЗА ТО, ЧТОБЫ КАКОЙ-ТО ОПОЛОУМЕВШИЙ СТАРЫЙ ДУРАК УЧИЛ ЕГО ВСЯКИМ ФОКУСАМ! — прокричал дядя Вернон.

Гарри мог бы догадаться, что дядя Вернон будет пытаться спровоцировать Хагрида. Со скоростью молнии тот достал свой зонтик, в котором находились кусочки его палочки, со свистом рассек воздух и направил его на Дадли.

Вспышку фиолетового цвета, громкий бум и поросячий визг спустя Дадли приплясывал на месте, руками зажимая свой толстый зад и воя от боли.

Дядя Вернон взревел. Затащив тетю Петунью и Дадли в другую комнату, он бросил последний испуганный взгляд на Хагрида и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Хагрид посмотрел вниз, на свой зонт, и погладил бороду.

— Не следовало бы мне выходить из себя, — печально сказал он, — и все равно ведь не получилось. Хотел его в свинью превратить, но он, похоже, и так уже свинья, вот и не вышло ничего.

Он покосился на Гарри из-под густых бровей.

— Буду признателен, если никто в Хогвартсе об этом не узнает, — сказал он. — Я… э-э… нельзя мне чудеса творить, если по правде. Мне только немного разрешили, чтобы за тобой съездить мог, письмо передать и все такое — меня еще и поэтому эта работа заинтересовала…

— Конечно нет, — заверил его Гарри. — Уже поздно, так что нам, наверное, следует лечь спать.

— Дело говоришь, Гарри, — согласился Хагрид. — У нас завтра много дел. Нужно добраться до города, купить тебе книжки и все остальное, — он снял свое плотное черное пальто и набросил его на Гарри. — Можешь накрыться им, — сказал он. — Не обращай внимания, если оно начнет слегка шевелиться, думаю, у меня там пара мышей в одном из карманов.

 

* * *

 

Следующим утром Гарри проснулся рано. Он не открывал глаз, хотя и знал, что уже рассвело.

«Это был сон, — твердо сказал он себе. — Мне приснилось, что я вернулся в тот момент, когда Хагрид пришел сказать мне, что я отправляюсь в Хогвартс. Когда я открою глаза, я буду дома с Джинни».

Неожиданно раздался громкий стук.

«А это Хедвиг-младшая стучит в окно», — подумал Гарри с облегчением, все еще не пробуждаясь.

Тук. Тук. Тук.

— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал Гарри, — уже встаю.

Он сел, и с него свалилось тяжелое пальто Хагрида.

Хижина была озарена солнечным светом, шторм закончился, сам Хагрид спал на развалившемся диване, а сова стучала когтем в окно, держа газету в своем клюве.

Сердце Гарри замерло. Это был не сон. Он быстро расплатился с совой и передал Ежедневный Пророк Хагриду. Затем он терпеливо выслушал рассказ полувеликана о Гринготтсе. После всего этого они сели в лодку Дурслей и направились к Лондону и Диагон-Аллее.

«Предоставив Дурслей самим себе», — осознал Гарри со злорадством. Он знал, что они все равно вернутся домой прежде него, и, кроме того, они действительно это заслужили.

Очень скоро они были уже в «Дырявом Котле». Как и прежде, все стремились пожать ему руку.

В конце концов, к Гарри подошел бледный молодой человек, его левый глаз ужасно дергался.

— Профессор Квиррелл! — воскликнул Хагрид. — Гарри, профессор Квиррелл будет одним из твоих учителей в Хогвартсе.

— П-П-Поттер, — заикаясь, произнес профессор Квиррелл, хватая руку Гарри, — н-не могу п-передать, как я п-польщен встречей с Вами.

Гарри удивился, что Квиррелл может дотрагиваться до него, но понял, что он, должно быть, еще не одержим. Возможно, это не произойдет, пока он не провалится в попытке завладеть камнем. Гарри также задался вопросом, зачем, ради всего святого, Квиррелл считал необходимым заикаться весь год. Он мог выглядеть вполне невинно (особенно в сравнении с такими, как Северус Снейп) и без этого, и, откровенно говоря, это раздражало. К тому же, согласно воспоминаниям Снейпа, Дамблдор был за Квиррелла с самого начала.

Гарри полагал, что Хагрид не стал уточнять, что это первый год преподавания Квиррелла, чтобы не пугать его проклятьем должности преподавателя ЗОТИ. Гарри решил поднять этот вопрос.

— И как долго вы преподаете? — осведомился он.

— Н-н-ну, вообще-то э-это м-м-мой п-первый год, но я о-очень взволнован, — ответил Квиррелл, выглядя немного робко.

— Какой предмет вы преподаете? — спросил Гарри, прекрасно зная ответ, просто потому, что это один из тех вопросов, которые люди задают своим будущим учителям.

— З-защита от т-т-темных искусств, — пробормотал профессор Квиррелл, как будто предпочитал не думать об этом.

Да, Квиррелл и его хозяин, Волдеморт, были бы, вероятно,  _намного_  счастливее без такого досадного обстоятельства, как преподавание защиты от темных искусств.

— Н-не то ч-чтобы Вам это б-было н-нужно, да, П-П-Поттер? — засмеялся он нервно. — Р-решили к-купить все необходимое для ш-школы, п-полагаю? А мне н-нужна новая к-книга о вампирах, — он выглядел так, словно его пугала сама мысль об этом. Гарри изумился, когда подумал о том обстоятельстве, что это самый первый человек, пытающийся убить его, которого он помнит.

Другие посетители бара быстро вмешались в разговор, и Хагрид потратил почти десять минут, чтобы вытащить Гарри из толпы поклонников.

События развивались по прежнему сценарию, пока не пришло время зайти к мадам Малкин, чтобы купить форму.

Когда Гарри вошел внутрь, он замер. Он почти забыл о своей первой встрече с Драко Малфоем здесь, прежде чем они оба узнали что-либо о том, какой путь предназначен каждому из них. Потому что они были давние соперники. Прежде чем он узнал, что Драко, хотя и несомненно неприятный, не был злым и более или менее восстановил свою репутацию.

«Хм, — подумал Гарри. — Можно повеселиться».

— Привет, — произнес Драко. — Тоже едешь в Хогвартс?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри.

— Мой отец в соседнем магазине покупает учебники, а мать вверх по улице смотрит волшебные палочки, — сказал Малфой. У него был все такой же скучающий, монотонный голос как в одиннадцать, так и в двадцать три года.

— Хотя в этом не очень много смысла, пока ты здесь, верно? — спросил Гарри.

— Да, но ей нужно чем-то заняться, пока я здесь. После этого я собираюсь затащить их посмотреть гоночные метлы. Не понимаю, почему первокурсникам нельзя ими пользоваться. Думаю, я заставлю отца купить мне одну и потихоньку протащу ее как-нибудь в школу.

— Они, вероятно, не станут проверять багаж, так что если ты просто уменьшишь ее, то сможешь пронести, а затем увеличишь обратно, когда уже будешь там. Конечно, тебе придется заявить, что она принадлежит старшему студенту, если кто спросит, но это не должно быть так сложно, — предложил Гарри.

Драко одобрительно посмотрел на него.

— Это может сработать. Мне нужно научиться увеличивать предметы, но до тех пор я также могу просить старших учеников делать это. Скажи, у тебя есть собственная метла?

— Пока нет, — ответил Гарри неопределенно.

— Вообще играешь в квиддич?

— Конечно, я ловец. А ты?

— Тоже. Отец говорит, это будет преступление, если меня не возьмут играть за факультет, и, должен сказать, я согласен. Уже знаешь, на каком ты будешь факультете?

— Думаю, я хотел бы быть на Гриффиндоре. Слышал, у них самые лучшие вечеринки.

— Ну, это нормально, если ты любишь такие вещи. Я собираюсь попасть на Слизерин, все в нашей семье были там…

— Ну, это нормально, если ты любишь такие вещи, — перебил его Гарри, и он мог поклясться, что видел, как дернулся рот Драко.

— Представь, если отправят в Хаффлпафф, думаю, я уйду, а ты?

— Ну, может быть, и не  _уйду_ … это чересчур радикально, но я бы определенно перевелся. Я имею в виду, Хаффлпафф звучит как название зефира, или подушка, или еще что в этом роде.

На этот раз он знал, что ему не почудилось. Драко Малфой боролся с улыбкой, вызванной чем-то, что он, Гарри Поттер, сказал. Он никогда не думал, что застанет этот день! Это на самом деле было довольно забавно. Так почему же они не стали друзьями?

— Ну и ну, ты посмотри на этого! — Гарри обернулся посмотреть, куда показывал Драко, и увидел Хагрида, стоящего напротив витрины, улыбающегося Гарри и показывающего на два рожка с мороженым, объясняя этим, что он не может войти.

— Это Хагрид. Он работает в Хогвартсе.

— О, я слышал о нем. Он там что-то вроде прислуги, да? — Ох. Вот почему.

— Он лесник.

— Да, именно, — раздраженно кивнул Драко.

— Нет, не именно, между прислугой и лесником есть разница. Может быть, небольшая разница, но это определенно то, что должен знать любой владелец поместья, — сказал Гарри, прекрасно зная, что однажды Драко унаследует Малфой-мэнор. Он довольно отметил, что уши Драко порозовели.

— Я слышал, он вроде дикаря: живет в хижине на территории школы и время от времени напивается, пытается колдовать и в итоге поджигает собственную постель.

— Ну, — произнес Гарри, вспоминая, как Хагрид нес его назад в Хогвартс, когда Волдеморт почти убил его, и старался сдержать свой гнев. — Держу пари, немного трудно колдовать, когда напьешься, и в самых лучших условиях. Не все могут позволить себе жить в поместьях. Если бы могли, это не было бы таким особенным, как сейчас, и людям пришлось бы искать новые способы, для того чтобы выставлять напоказ свое богатство.

Драко кивнул, подумав.

— Ты прав. Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но Хагриды всего мира нужны, чтобы составлять контраст правильному сорту людей, — теперь Гарри знал, что именно он имел в виду под «правильным сортом людей», но притворился, что нет, чтобы избежать сцены. — Эй, он с тобой?

— Да, — просто ответил Гарри.

— Почему? Где твои родители?

— В Годриковой Впадине.

— Почему тогда они не пришли с тобой? — давил Драко.

— Ну, они пришли бы, если бы Волдеморт не убил их, понимаешь ли, — объяснил Гарри.

Глаза Драко расширились.

— Ты произнес имя Темного Лорда!

Гарри кивнул.

— Да. Да, произнес.

Драко, казалось, был не в состоянии придумать, что на это сказать, так что вместо этого он спросил:

— Но они были из наших, да?

Гарри поборол желание закатить глаза.

— Если бы они не были, зачем Волдеморту было возиться с ними лично? Он, как я слышал, был довольно занятой и важной фигурой ближе к концу войны, и у него были другие люди, для того чтобы убивать магглов.

— Я действительно считаю, что им не следует принимать магглорожденных, как думаешь? Они ведь другие; они никогда не поймут нас. Представь себе, некоторые из них никогда и не слышали о Хогвартсе до того, как получили письмо.

— Ну, не думаю, что тебя должно беспокоить то, что они никогда не слышали о Хогвартсе, кстати сказать, так же, как и о магии, или что они ничего не знают о нашей культуре, — сказал Гарри, в сущности не отвечая на вопрос.

— Да, именно поэтому я и думаю, что они должны поддерживать древние рода волшебников. Кстати, какая у тебя фамилия?

Прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, мадам Малкин произнесла:

— Все готово, дорогой мой.

Гарри удивился, почему его заказ выполнили первым, хотя он и пришел после Драко, но решил не забивать себе голову.

— Увидимся в Хогвартсе, полагаю, — сказал Драко.

— Увидимся. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты угадать мою фамилию к тому времени и сказать мне ее в поезде.

— Смогу, — ответил Драко с неожиданной решимостью.

 

* * *

 

Вскоре после этого они с Хагридом закупили все, что было нужно Гарри, и он вернулся к Дурслям. Последний месяц был не так уж плох. Тетя и дядя в основном игнорировали его, а Дадли с криками убегал из комнаты, как только видел его. Это на самом деле было не так уж плохо, так как у Гарри было много опыта в обращении с людьми, игнорирующими и/или боявшимися его, на первом, втором, четвертом и пятом курсах в связи с тем, что он попался после того, как избавился от Норберта, был змееустом, четвертым чемпионом и лживым шизофреником соответственно.

Единственное, что он сделал, — убедился, что выучил учебник по зельям. У него не будет ни  _единого_  шанса. Снейп, может, и любил его мать, но он без сомнения ненавидел Гарри до самой смерти.

В последний день августа Гарри спустился в гостиную и демонстративно кашлянул, с некоторым весельем наблюдая, как Дадли начинает вопить и убегает из комнаты. Гарри полагал, что это случилось из-за того, что родители Дадли поощряли его попытки сделать жизнь Гарри несчастной и держали в неведении относительно его магических способностей.

— Эм… Дядя Вернон?

Дядя Вернон хрюкнул в знак того, что он слушает.

— Мне нужно попасть завтра на Кингс-Кросс, чтобы отправиться в Хогвартс, — еще один хрюк. — Не могли бы Вы подвезти меня? — хрюк. — Спасибо.

— Забавный способ добираться до магической школы — поезд. Что, все ковры-самолеты съела моль?

— Нет, но их использование противозаконно в Британии, и я сомневаюсь, что они доверили бы нам самим добираться до школы да так, чтобы нас никто не увидел, если бы у каждого был такой. Не говоря уже о том, как дорого это было бы…

— Где, кстати говоря, эта школа?

— В Шотландии, — ответил Гарри.

— А конкретнее? — спросил дядя Вернон.

— Собираетесь приехать на день семьи?

Тетя Петунья была шокирована.

— У них теперь есть  _день семьи_?

— Хорошо, мы отвезем тебя на Кингс-Кросс. Мы в любом случае собирались в Лондон завтра, иначе я бы не стал и утруждаться.

— Отлично, — сказал Гарри и вышел. Только подумать: всего один день, и он вернется обратно в Хогвартс. И.. ему удастся увидеть Джинни, хоть только и одним глазом.

Да, это все-таки может сработать, если ему удастся держать себя в руках в этот раз и не настроить прессу и Министерство против себя.

О Боже. Это будут  _долгие_  семь лет.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ну, мальчик, вот мы и на месте, — сказал дядя Вернон с ехидной ухмылкой на лице. — Вот платформа девять, а вот платформа десять. Твоя платформа должна быть где-то посередине, но они, кажется, ее еще не построили, а?

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Вы просто болван, знаете? И нет, я бы не рекомендовал Вам пытаться что-либо сделать в присутствии всех этих свидетелей, — произнес Гарри будничным тоном, наблюдая, как лицо его дяди начало пунцоветь. Он посчитал, что находится сейчас в достаточной безопасности для того, чтобы говорить дяде Вернону все, что хочет, так как не увидит его целых девять месяцев. — Конечно же, платформа незаметна: это поезд для детей-волшебников с волшебными предметами, которые привлекли бы слишком много внимания.

— Тогда где же она, мальчик? — выплюнул Вернон.

— Нужно просто пройти сквозь портал. Знаю, он выглядит как кирпичная стена, но уверяю вас, это не так. Как это возможно, спросите вы?  _Магия_. На самом деле, Вы можете пойти со мной, если хотите, и тогда сами увидите, — предложил Гарри.

Дядя Вернон выглядел так, будто был готов наброситься на Гарри, но тот просто махнул головой в сторону местного констебля, который стоял меньше, чем в двадцати шагах оттуда, и дядя Вернон неохотно отступил.

— Ты заплатишь за это, парень, — грозно прошептал он, а затем пошел обратно к своей машине. Когда они отъехали, Гарри увидел, как Дадли и тетя Петунья смеются; очевидно, его дядя соврал насчет этой перепалки.

Теперь Гарри полностью осознал тот факт, что настраивать против себя дядю Вернона было, вероятно, не самой лучшей идеей, но он сталкивался с людьми в сотню раз более устрашающими, чем подобные Вернону Дурслю, так что не собирался просто стушеваться, как сделал бы, если бы ему действительно было одиннадцать. Гарри мог, в общем-то, сбросить со счетов все шансы улучшить свои отношения с дядей Верноном, но остальная семья была другой историей.

Он знал, что тетя Петунья любила свою сестру, и ее больше пугало то, как присутствие Гарри отразится на безопасности ее семьи, и не давала покоя зависть к тому, что Лили всегда была любимицей. Более чем пятнадцать лет копившееся чувство обиды было трудно подавить, но Гарри всегда ненавидел лето еще и за то, что ему нечем было заняться, так что он мог хотя бы попытаться. С другой стороны, был еще Дадли. В данный момент времени он был немногим больше, чем избалованный хулиган, но, в конце концов, стал принимать Гарри после инцидента с дементорами. Гарри не был точно уверен, как может ускорить примирение с Дадли, но это может стоить того, чтобы над этим подумать. Это определенно сделало бы жизнь на Тисовой улице более спокойной, уж в этом он был уверен.

— … и целая толпа магглов, конечно же…

Гарри резко поднял голову, когда услышал голос миссис Уизли. Он поспешил вслед за ними.

— Так, какой номер платформы? — спросила Молли. У Гарри промелькнул вопрос, как она вообще могла забыть номер платформы, если делала это в течение уже Бог знает скольких лет.

— Девять и три четверти! — тоненьким голоском пропищала Джинни. — Мам, можно я тоже поеду… — Гарри не мог не улыбнуться. Хоть они оба и были в настоящее время слишком маленькие, чтобы у него возникли какие-то романтические мысли на ее счет, она все же была прелестным ребенком.

Когда все остальные отправляющиеся в Хогвартс Уизли прошли через портал, оставив Рона напоследок, Гарри подошел к ним.

— Простите, — произнес Гарри.

— Здравствуй, дорогой. Первый раз в Хогвартс? Рон тоже новичок, — дружелюбно сказала Молли.

— Да, — кивнул Гарри, прежде чем обратиться к Рону. — Привет, меня зовут Гарри Поттер.

Как он и ожидал, реакция последовала незамедлительно: глаза Рона тут же вылезли на лоб, а Джинни начала визжать. Ну, по крайней мере, так она не станет жаловаться, что не увидела его, хотя смотреть на любовь всей своей жизни, которая ведет себя как фанатка, было в некоторой степени раздражающе.

— Правда? — спросил Рон.

— А ты правда Рон? — спросил Гарри.

— Конечно да, — ответил Рон, выглядя озадаченно. — Почему я не должен им быть?

— Могу спросить у тебя то же самое, — сказал Гарри.

— Но… но не могу поверить, что ты Гарри Поттер!

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ну, полагаю, кто-то же должен им быть, верно? — произнес он, будничным жестом убирая волосы с глаз и показывая самый известный шрам в истории магии. — Итак, как бы то ни было, не могли бы вы мне помочь найти платформу? — спросил он, обращаясь к миссис Уизли.

Миссис Уизли, глаза которой наполнились слезами, когда она узнала, кто такой Гарри (вероятно потому, что он был такой вежливый мальчик с такой трагичной судьбой и еще так мал), кивнула.

— Конечно, дорогой. Все, что тебе нужно сделать, — пройти прямо через барьер между платформами девять и десять. Не останавливайся и не бойся, что врежешься в него, это очень важно. Если нервничаешь, лучше разбежаться. Давай, иди сейчас, перед Роном.

Гарри поблагодарил ее за помощь и прошел на платформу. Он осмотрелся и легко улыбнулся, увидев всех намного более молодыми, чем когда он видел их в последний раз.

Неожиданно к нему подошел один из близнецов Уизли.

— Нужна помощь? — спросил он. К сожалению, Гарри понятия не имел, кто именно это был, так как никогда не умел различать их и даже не знал, с чего начать, потому что Джордж потерял ухо летом после шестого курса Гарри, а затем Фред умер, так что у него никогда не было и шанса, даже после того как он женился и стал членом семьи.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри.

— Эй, Фред! Иди сюда и помоги! — ладно, теперь Гарри был точно уверен, что Фред — тот, который первый подошел к нему. В конце концов, близнецы никогда по правде не обращались друг к другу своими настоящими именами, так как, по-видимому, это было слишком просто для таких шутников, как они.

Когда близнецы помогли ему, он снова отбросил волосы с глаз, на этот раз больше из-за усилий по поднятию своего багажа (ему следовало бы, вероятно, наложить на него облегчающие чары), чем из-за великой необходимости раскрывать людям, которые услышат его имя на распределении довольно скоро, кто он такой есть. Однако было странно снова видеть Джорджа с обоими ушами. Видеть Фреда  _живым_. Его сердце сжалось, и он попытался представить, как пройдет встреча с некоторыми другими людьми, которых он потерял. Особенно с Сириусом, который до сих пор был в Азкабане.

— Что это? — спросил Джордж. Сейчас, когда Гарри имел четкое преставление, кто подошел к нему первым, он знал, что сможет различать их — по крайней мере, пока они не скроются из его поля зрения. Вероятно, Билл был единственным, кто мог отличать их все время, поэтому он был их любимым братом. Ну, вообще-то, Перси тоже мог, но он был слишком зажатым, чтобы когда-либо быть почитаемым близнецами Уизли.

— Чтоб мне провалиться, — проговорил Фред. — Ты…?

— Это он, — подтвердил Джордж. Гарри не мог не заметить, как необычно было, что близнецы Уизли раз в жизни  _не_  заканчивали предложения друг друга. Хм. Не имеет значения, как хорошо они знают друг друга, это должно было быть довольно трудно. Они легилименты? — Да?

— Ну, я на самом деле в замешательстве, если вы об этом, — сказал им Гарри.

— Гарри Поттер, — пропели близнецы.

— Неа, — энергично произнес Гарри.

— Нет? — ошеломленно спросил Фред.

— Нет. Вы когда-нибудь видели его? — спросил Гарри.

— Ну, нет, но… — начал Джордж.

— Тогда что заставило вас подумать, что я это он? — задал вопрос Гарри.

— Ну, у тебя есть шрам, — предложил Фред.

— Так же, как и у Дамблдора; вы собираетесь в следующий раз его Поттером назначить?

— Конечно нет! — ответил Джордж, задумавшись. — Филч, с другой стороны…

— Так кто же ты, если ты не Гарри Поттер? — с подозрением спросил Фред. — И почему у тебя на лбу шрам в виде молнии?

— Ну, после этого ужасного инцидента с Темным Лордом моя мать решила, что шрамы-молнии в моде, и применила ко мне режущее заклятье, — Гарри сделал паузу. — По крайней мере, такова официальная версия. Я думаю, это было до того, как мой отец набрался смелости быть изгнанным на три месяца за то, что сказал ей, что, может, ей следует оставить приготовление еды домовым эльфам, — Фред и Джордж тупо уставились на него. — Эй, не судите строго! Я Драко Малфой, кстати говоря, — он с подозрением посмотрел на них. — Вы  _чистокровные_ , да?

Не говоря ни слова, Фред кивнул.

Джордж первым подал голос.

—  _Ты_  Драко Малфой?

— У тебя какие-то проблемы с этим? — Гарри скрестил руки на груди.

— Нет, но… разве твои родители не блондины? — спросил он.

— Тебе какое дело?

— Как у двух блондинов может родиться брюнет? — задал логичный вопрос Джордж.

— Нет, у моей матери не было скандальной связи с Северусом Снейпом, как ты посмел даже предположить это! — пронзительно крикнул Гарри.

Фред поднял руки.

— Успокойся, он не хотел тебя обидеть.

— Но именно это у него и получилось, — фыркнул Гарри. — На самом деле я собираюсь написать своему отцу прямо сейчас.

— Разве он не все еще на платформе? — озадаченно спросил Джордж.

— Да, но постоянно разговаривать со своими родственниками для полукровок, — и с этими словами Гарри умчался, задаваясь вопросом, как вообще ему удалось сохранить спокойное лицо во время всего этого разговора. Однако единственное, что он знал, это что совершенно точно заслужит уважение близнецов после того, как они поймут, что он их провел.

— Эй, мам, угадай что. Знаешь, кого мы только что встретили в поезде? — Гарри услышал, как Фред говорил это.

— Кого? — спросила Молли.

— Драко Малфоя!

— Это все ерунда, я встретила  _Гарри Поттера_ , — сказала ему Джинни все еще с благоговением.

— Почему вы вообще рады встрече с таким мерзавцем, а? — удивился Рон.

— Встреча с ним не самое интересное, — объяснил Джордж.

— А что же тогда? — задал вопрос Рон.

— По всей видимости, у его матери была интрижка со Снейпом, а он — ее результат! — воскликнул Фред.

— ЧТО? — спросила Молли.  _Этот слух намного лучше, чем прошлогодний “Альбус Дамблдор был безумно влюблен в Геллерта Гриндевальда”. Честное слово, можно было подумать, что Рита Скитер должна бы перестать сочинять такие сенсационные истории. Очевидно, Дамблдор лишился дара речи от такой наглой лжи и потому не озаботился ее опровергнуть_.

— Это правда, он практически в этом признался, — подтвердил Джордж.

— Мне нужно найти Андромеду, — пробормотала миссис Уизли. — Ведите себя хорошо! — и с этими словами она убежала, а Джинни следом за ней, бросая горящие желанием взгляды на экспресс.

— Здесь занято? — спросил Рон, нерешительно входя в купе Гарри.

— Нет, проходи, — пригласил Гарри.

— Привет, Рон, — произнес Джордж, заходя в их купе. — Слушай, мы пошли дальше… Почему ты сидишь с Малфоем?

— Малфоем? — в замешательстве переспросил Рон. — Ты это про него? — он указал на Гарри.

Фред кивнул.

— Но это не Малфой, это Гарри Поттер, — объяснил Рон.

— Что? — удивился Фред. — Но… но ты же сказал нам, что ты Драко Малфой?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ну что я могу сказать: Гарри Поттер, Драко Малфой… Иногда я просто путаюсь.

— Джордж, думаю, нас развели, — сказал Джордж.

— Разве первогодкам разрешено делать это? — поинтересовался Фред. — И значит ли это, что то, что ты сказал про Снейпа, тоже неправда?

— Может быть, — неопределенно ответил Гарри. — Так или иначе, можешь не стесняться распространять слух.

Глаза обоих близнецов загорелись, и они убежали вниз по коридору. Гарри чувствовал себя немного виноватым за это, тогда как честно планировал приложить максимум усилий, чтобы не сделать Драко Малфоя своим главным заклятым врагом (потому что, правда, если ему действительно очень захотелось бы, на это всегда был Волдеморт), но потом он решил, что после того как Драко распространил такой же слух про его мать и Снейпа, месть была справедливым ходом.

— Ты — мой герой, — выпалил Рон.

— Из-за дефекта на моем лице? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, потому что ты развел Фреда и Джорджа, — объяснил Рон. Под недоверчивым взглядом Гарри он поспешил добавить: — Но твой шрам тоже очень клевый.

— Да, со стороны Волдеморта было очень тактично оставить мне такой зловеще выглядящий шрам, когда он пытался зверски убить меня в младенчестве, — сухо сказал Гарри.

Рон просто уставился на него, восхищенный и немного напуганный.

— Знаешь, тебе в самом деле не следует произносить его имя.

— Знаешь, чем больше людей говорит мне это, тем меньше вероятность, что я их действительно послушаю, — между прочим заметил Гарри.

Рон разрывался между желанием убедить Гарри в важности не произносить глупый псевдоним Тома Риддла и желанием побольше расспросить о той ночи, когда эти двое встретились в первый раз.

— Ты помнишь это?

— Ты осознаешь, что мне было год и три месяца тогда, да? — спросил Гарри, поднимая бровь.

— Я знаю! — ощетинился Рон, хотя его тон показывал, что не похоже, что он действительно понял, что Гарри был слишком мал, чтобы даже ясно запомнить происходящее, не то что в самом деле сыграть какую-то тайную роль в падении Волдеморта. — Я просто подумал, что ты мог запомнить из-за шрама.

Сейчас была очередь Гарри изумляться.

— Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что вы, люди, на самом деле не знаете ничего о том, какую функцию выполняют шрамы, — сказал он, вспоминая, как все думали, что шрам делает из него лживого шизофреника на пятом курсе.

— В смысле «вы, люди»? — спросил Рон.

— Ну, знаешь, волшебники, — пояснил Гарри.

— Но ты тоже волшебник, — заметил Рон.

— Да, но меня вырастили  _магглы_ , — объяснил Гарри.

— Какое это имеет значение? — спросил Рон.

Гарри улыбнулся неспособности Рона понять, какую это играет роль.  _Тогда он был таким наивным…_

— У магглов нет магии, и вследствие этого они вынуждены быть гораздо более здравомыслящими.

— О, — Рон замер и с ожиданием посмотрел на Гарри.

Гарри вздохнул.

— И, отвечая на твой вопрос, да, немного.

— Что ты помнишь? — пылко спросил Рон. Это была раздражающая сторона наивности Рона: тактичности у него, как правило, было немногим больше, чем у тролля. Он изменился в гораздо лучшую сторону, перестав задавать такие болезненные вопросы, как, например, что ты помнишь о первом случае, когда кто-то пытался убить тебя, после того как стал встречаться с Гермионой.

— Ну, — произнес Гарри, пытаясь сложить вместе все кадры из прошлого, которые видел за все время. — Я помню, что кто-то, как я предполагаю, мой отец, говорит моей матери взять меня и бежать. Затем слышится смех; кто-то, как я полагаю, моя мать, умоляет Волдеморта сохранить мне жизнь, он говорит ей отойти и позволить убить меня, она отвечает «нет» и просит убить лучше ее, что он и делает, а потом много зеленого света, и мой лоб как будто горит, — рассказал Гарри.

Теперь Рон выглядел шокированным.

— Прости, друг, я не думал…

— Все в порядке, — оборвал его Гарри. Ему действительно  _следовало бы_  подумать, но, опять же, ему было только одиннадцать, и, зная Молли Уизли, он жил в самой защищенной атмосфере, какую только можно представить. — А в твоей семье все волшебники? — спросил Гарри, быстро меняя тему.

— Эм, да, думаю, да, — ответил Рон. — Кажется, у мамы есть троюродный брат-бухгалтер, но мы никогда не говорим о нем.

Гарри замер. Он не мог поверить, что не задумался над этим в первый раз, но, справедливости ради, в то время он был всего лишь ребенком.

— Почему нет?

Рон казался озадаченным.

— В смысле?

— Твой родственник-бухгалтер — волшебник?

— Нет, — ответил Рон, все еще не улавливая смысла.

— Поэтому вы не говорите о нем? — спросил Гарри.

— Эм… — очевидно, Рон никогда не думал о том,  _почему_  они притворялись, что у них нет родственника-сквиба. Прямо как Дурсли любили притворяться, что у них нет племянника-волшебника. Если даже подобные Уизли могли поддаваться таким чистокровным предрассудкам, неудивительно, что единственное настоящее сопротивление Волдеморту оказывали группы вершащих самосуд, которые в большей степени проповедовали культ личности Альбуса Дамблдора, пытающегося искупить свою вину за содействие Гриндевальду Бог весть сколько лет назад. Все же, тот факт, что Рон никогда не осознавал, что отсутствие магии было причиной, по которой они игнорировали своего родственника, говорило в его пользу, так что Гарри полагал, что не может явно выказывать своего разочарования печальным положением магического мира, где все были предубеждены против каждого, кто был вне него. Не говоря уже о том, что это полностью бы уничтожило все шансы на их дружбу.

— Никто не видел жабу? Мальчик по имени Невилл потерял жабу, — произнесла Гермиона, входя в купе, Невилл следом за ней.

— Нет, но ты всегда можешь призвать ее, — предложил Гарри.

— Я не знаю подходящего заклинания, — призналась Гермиона, смущенная тем, что не знает заклинания, которому их не будут обучать еще несколько лет.

— Ничего страшного, я сейчас сделаю, — вызвался Гарри и достал свою палочку. — Акцио жаба Невилла!

С момент ничего не происходило, и Гермиона с сомнением посмотрела на него.

— Ты уверен, что это правильное заклинание?

Гарри кивнул. О да, он был уверен на все сто.

— Ну, оно не очень хорошее… — начала она, но остановилась, как только Тревор влетел через дверь. — Ой!

Рон внимательно и удивленно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Если ты знал, как призвать эту жабу, почему ты не сделал этого, когда он был здесь первый раз?

Потому что он хотел снова встретить Гермиону и надеялся произвести лучшее первое впечатление?

— Полагаю, я не подумал об этом, — солгал Гарри.

— Я тоже опробовала несколько простых заклинаний, просто для практики, и все получилось. В моей семье никогда не было волшебников, я была так ужасно удивлена — я имею в виду, приятно удивлена, конечно, ведь это лучшая школа волшебства в мире.

— И разве это не удобно, что она ближе всего к месту, где мы живем? — пробормотал Гарри.

Гермиона послала ему Взгляд.

— Я выучила все наши учебники наизусть, естественно, я только надеюсь, что этого будет достаточно… Я Гермиона Грейнджер, кстати, а вас как зовут?

— Я Рон Уизли, — наконец смог проговорить Рон, после того как тупо пялился на нее целых три минуты.

— Гарри Поттер, — сообщил ей Гарри.

— Что, правда? — с любопытством спросила Гермиона.

— Что не так с людьми, которые не верят, что я знаю собственное имя? — спросил Гарри у Невилла, который просто пожал плечами. — И, Гермиона, я не знал, что волшебник, до тех пор пока не получил письмо, потому что мои родственники отказываются признать, что магия существует, и Рон сказал мне, что в Хогвартсе много магглорожденных, так что я уверен, что ты будешь в порядке. К тому же, я сомневаюсь, что кто-либо еще действительно потрудился над тем, чтобы выучить все учебники, так что я думаю, что этого будет не просто достаточно — ты обойдешь всех.

— Правда? — оживилась Гермиона.

— Правда, — подтвердил Гарри. — Хотя я и выучил учебник по Зельям, — признался он.

Рон ужаснулся мысли, что его потенциальный лучший друг оказался книжным червем, и подвинулся ближе к Невиллу.

— Но это просто потому, что я слышал, что наш учитель ненавидел моего отца, и я не хочу дать ему повод ненавидеть меня, — быстро добавил Гарри. Не то чтобы Снейпу нужен был повод, конечно, но, по крайней мере, сейчас он не поставит его в неудобное положение своими неожиданными вопросами в первый же день учебы. Гарри, возможно, мог бы просто найти ответы на эти специальные вопросы, но что если Снейп разозлится и спросит что-то еще? Не говоря уже о том, что со времен его первого занятия со Снейпом прошли годы и он честно не помнил, какие там были вопросы или сколько их было.

— О, ну тогда ладно, — произнес Рон, расслабившись.

— О тебе написано в «Современной истории магии» и «Расцвете и падении темных искусств», ты знаешь? — сказала ему Гермиона.

— Ну, я не стал бы верить всему, что ты прочитала, — посоветовал ей Гарри, чувствуя себя немного неуютно.

— Почему нет? — спросила Гермиона.

— Потому что завтра к этому времени «Ежедневный пророк» и «Ведьминский еженедельник» будут, вероятно, строчить статьи о том, что Драко Малфой — внебрачный сын Нарциссы Малфой и Северуса Снейпа, — объяснил ей Гарри.

— Боюсь, я не понимаю, — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Кто…

— Не беспокойся об этом, — сказал Гарри. — Ты довольно скоро узнаешь.

— Полагаю, мне уже пора, раз ты нашел Тревора, — произнесла Гермиона, поднимаясь, Невилл неохотно последовал ее примеру.

Рон, будучи одиннадцатилетним, не заметил, что они явно хотели остаться, но заметил Гарри, и он испытал прилив симпатии к своим прошлым и будущим друзьям.

— Эй, ребята, почему бы вам не посидеть еще немного? У нас тут чересчур много еды, и нам нужна помощь в том, чтобы все это съесть.

Гермиона просияла и села обратно на свое место.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — тихо сказал Невилл.

Некоторое время спустя в купе зашел Драко Малфой.

— Невилл Лонгботтом, — гордо провозгласил он.

— Эм, да? — откликнулся удивленный Невилл.

— Не  _ты_ , — ответил ему Драко. — Он, — объяснил Малфой, указывая на Гарри.

— Извини, — сказал ему Гарри. — Но Невилл — это он.

— Ой. Я был хотя бы близок? — спросил он с надеждой.

— Как ты мог быть близок? Я либо Лонгботтом, либо нет. И я официально заявляю, что нет.

— Ну, ты можешь быть его  _родственником_ , — уточнил Драко.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Возможно, так и есть благодаря всеобщему кровосмешению.

Драко решил проигнорировать это частично потому, что хотел узнать, кто же Гарри на самом деле (так как он, наиболее вероятно, провел прошлый месяц, непрестанно думая об этом), и частично потому, что это была правда.

— Тогда кто же ты?

— Он Гарри Поттер, — услужливо подсказала Гермиона.

Драко засмеялся.

— Нет, правда, кто он?

Гарри просто-напросто откинул свою челку.

— Ого,  _ты_  Гарри Поттер, — произнес Драко слегка изумленным тоном.

— Именно, — сказал Гарри, смутно припоминая что-то из их прошлой первой встречи. — Разве об этом не говорят в поезде?

— Ну да, — признал Драко. — Но они также травят нелепейшую байку о том, что я незаконнорожденный сын профессора Снейпа.

— Неужели? — простодушно спросил Гарри. — Боже мой, почти не сомневаюсь, что люди верят всему на свете.

— Но Гарри, — Гермиона казалась озадаченной. — Разве ты раньше не…

— Знал, что люди верят всему на свете? — неожиданно перебил ее Невилл, поняв, что это Гарри пустил слух. — Да, знал, но он был знаменитостью долгие годы, так что, полагаю, он должен был знать.

— Значит, ты Драко Малфой? — хихикнул Рон, его одиннадцатилетний уровень зрелости нашел этот новый слух презабавным.

К счастью, Драко неверно истолковал веселое настроение Рона.

— Тебя имя рассмешило? — или, может быть, не к такому уж счастью. — Нет нужды спрашивать, кто ты. Отец говорил мне, что все Уизли рыжие, с веснушками и имеют больше детей, чем могут себе позволить.

— Ну надо же, это странная характеристика, — заметил Гарри. — Я так понял, что ваши отцы знакомы? И, вероятно, не в лучших отношениях?

Драко кивнул.

— Ты прав, Поттер. Скоро ты поймешь, что некоторые семьи волшебников намного лучше других, и не захочешь завести себе неправильных друзей. Я могу помочь тебе в этом.

Гарри внутренне застонал. Как будто Малфой  _пытается_  стать его врагом или вроде того. Не то чтобы Гарри мог рассматривать одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку как врага, конечно, но он знал, что его школьные годы пройдут  _гораздо_  спокойнее, если среди желающих убить его будет на одного человека меньше. Как лучше всего выкрутиться из этой ситуации? Он не мог пожать руку Малфою, конечно, но это дало бы тому неправильное понятие и отвращение ко всем остальным в этом купе. Но как он может  _не_  пожать ее и все же избежать бессмысленного семилетнего соперничества?

В конце концов он сказал:

— Уверен, что ты можешь, Драко, но дело в том, что я все еще новенький во всей этой “магия реальна” ситуации, и поэтому я не уверен, что могу сделать действительно осознанный выбор на данный момент. Ты же не захочешь, чтобы я выбрал Рона только потому, что мы вместе поели конфет, а ты думал, что я — Невилл, правда?

Драко подумал.

— Полагаю, нет.

— И к тому же, я действительно,  _действительно_  хочу хотя бы добраться до школы, не нажив себе врагов, — дипломатично сказал Гарри. — Так что, может быть, в какой-то момент я пойму, что ты прав, и Рон — корень всех бед, и приму твое предложение помощи. Может, нет. Но между тем я все же должен понять, кто из вас прав, — вздор, он прекрасно знал, кто прав и кого бы он в конечном итоге выбрал, если бы и Малфой, и Рон протянули ему руку. Но для человека, который едва знал их обоих, это был весьма разумный шаг.

— Хорошо, — согласился Драко с неохотой. — Но скоро ты поймешь, что я прав, — и с этими словами он ушел, мосты не были сожжены.


	3. Chapter 3

— Так куда ты думаешь, тебя распределят? — спросил Рон.

— Кажется, у меня есть довольно хорошее соображение по этому поводу, — ответил Гарри.

— Я буду на Гриффиндоре, — гордо сообщил Рон.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — спросил Гарри. — В смысле, только если ты не ленивый вероломный идиот, ты можешь оказаться на любом другом факультете.

— Вся моя семья училась на Гриффиндоре, — объяснил Рон.

— И что? Разве родители-гриффиндорцы обязательно должны вырастить гриффиндорцев из своих детей? — спросил Гарри, немного паникуя при мысли, что из гриффиндорцев получаются такие ужасные родители, что их детям  _приходится_  быть храбрыми, чтобы выжить.

— Вся моя семья училась на Хаффлпаффе, — высказался Эрни Макмиллан.

— И ты уже знаешь, что вся моя семья училась на Слизерине, — напомнил ему Драко.

— Так что, вы все трое хотите быть на одном конкретном факультете просто потому, что все остальные там учились? — спросил Гарри.

— Именно, — кивнул Рон.

— Ну, не хотелось бы вас разочаровывать, но это сильно смахивает на хаффлпаффскую верность — желание быть на том же факультете, что и все остальные в твоей семье, — будничным тоном произнес Гарри. Рон и Драко выглядели смущенно, в то время как Эрни просиял.

— Хотя, — задумчиво продолжил Гарри, — желание быть на факультете, которому все безоговорочно доверяют и постоянно недооценивают, блестяще; возможно, тебе подойдет Рейвенкло. К тому же, это еще один замечательный способ помочь твоим слизеринским амбициям.

Эрни что-то проворчал, но был избавлен от необходимости отвечать, так как назвали его имя. К счастью, у Малфоя было не так уж много времени, чтобы наехать на Гарри, прежде чем его имя было названо.

— Ты же не имел все это в виду на самом деле, да, Гарри? — спросил Рон с побледневшим лицом. — Я правда хочу на Гриффиндор.

— Уверен, что ты попадешь туда, — убедил его Гарри, чувствуя себя немного виноватым за то, что заставил их беспокоиться. Ну, вообще-то не очень, потому что Драко обычно не вызывал у Гарри чувство вины (ну, кроме всей той истории с неудачным убийством на шестом курсе, но, справедливости ради, Драко первый пытался послать в него Круциатус), а чуть более года спустя Эрни, скорее всего, будет убежден, что он — злодей. Рон, однако же, все еще имел огромный комплекс неполноценности, с которым Гарри хотел ему помочь, а не усугубить. Однако у него было не так много времени подумать об этом: его имя вскоре прозвучало.

— Поттер, Гарри, — прочитала профессор МакГонагалл.

Все тут же начали шептаться.

— Она сказала “Поттер”?

— Тот самый Гарри Поттер?

Теперь уже у Гарри был опыт в обращении с законной долей своей известности благодаря своей первой жизни, и у него были годы, чтобы привыкнуть к славе. Все же, ничто и близко не сравнится с первой встречей с огромным количеством людей (в особенности подростков).

— Да, это так, — сказал Гарри, выходя вперед. Шепотки быстро умолкли, учителя смотрели друг на друга с легким изумлением. Было ясно, что все ожидали, что он просто не отреагирует на шевеление в зале. Ну да, как же. — Я Гарри Поттер. Если хоть кто-нибудь спросит меня, уверен ли я в этом, таким образом подразумевая, что я не обладаю способностями любого уважающего себя годовалого ребенка, я приложу его проклятьем. Я вас предупредил.

Хотя Гарри и не был уверен, что в самом деле проклянет их (по крайней мере, если они будут третьекурсниками или младше), это показалось ему хорошим способом остановить непрекращающийся допрос о его личности. И шокированное выражение на лице Снейпа было приятным дополнением. Хотя сейчас Гарри, вероятно, непреднамеренно убедил его, что фактически является перевоплощением Джеймса Поттера. Ну что ж, такова жизнь.

Затем Гарри подошел к Шляпе и надел ее себе на голову.

— Хммм, — протянула Шляпа. — Сложно. Очень сложно.

— Как это может быть сложно? Ты уже распределяла меня однажды.

— Да, но теперь ты вернулся в прошлое, чтобы управлять событиями по своему усмотрению, что весьма по-слизерински.

— Верно подмечено. За исключением, знаешь, всей этой “это была совершенная и абсолютная случайность” части.

— Ну, ты невероятно умен для своего возраста, может, тебе следует учиться на Рейвенкло, — предложила Шляпа следующий вариант.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Вообще-то, я весьма обыкновенный для  _своего_  возраста, так что нет, не следует. Хотя будь я проклят, если позволю Гермионе побить меня в оценках, когда начнутся занятия. Плевать, что это она —  _гений_ , я все еще на двенадцать лет старше.

Шляпа вздохнула.

— Хорошо, Рейвенкло тоже не подходит. Но твоя преданность, особенно семье Уизли, которую ты, кажется, поддержишь независимо от того, что они сделают, удивительна — как насчет Хаффлпаффа?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Валяй, я переведусь в Гриффиндор.

— Разве это позволено? — спросила Шляпа.

Еще одно пожимание.

— Я — мальчик-который-выжил-до-слухов-о-темном-волшебнике. Я могу решать, кому жить, а кому умирать.

— Ты несколько самодоволен, не так ли? — спросила Шляпа, раздраженная неприятием Гарри других факультетов.

— Да, немного, — признал Гарри. — Но, эй, разве это не гриффиндорская черта? И почему ты так стараешься распределить меня на другой факультет?

— Ну а что прикажешь мне делать? Отправить тебя на Гриффиндор просто потому, что ты так хочешь, и потому, что уже поступила так однажды? Так дела не делаются, — объяснила Шляпа.

— Но так было в прошлый раз, — не согласился Гарри.

— Ну, так как у меня нет воспоминаний о произошедшем, я должна подумать. Ты, испуганный одиннадцатилетка, осмелился спорить с существом, которое решало твою судьбу. Звучит по-гриффиндорски.

— В смысле «твою судьбу»? Я думал, это касается только Хогвартса.

Шляпа хихикнула, действительно хихикнула.

— О, пожалуйста, ты правда в это веришь? Назови кого-то слизеринцем, и никто не подумает, что он злодей или трус? Или, в некоторых случаях, злобный трус?

На это у Гарри не было ответа.

— Или возьмем Рейвенкло. Они должны быть невероятно нелепыми и всю жизнь провести за учебой, даже если тебя носом ткнут в примеры, доказывающие, что это не правда, такие как — что я могу назвать из твоего опыта — Чжоу Чанг и Луна Лавгуд. Или Хаффлпафф: он должен быть факультетом, куда тебя направляют, когда в тебе нет того, что требуется для остальных факультетов, но Седрик Диггори был, несомненно, самым квалифицированным учеником на своем потоке.

— А что говорят про Гриффиндор? — спросил весьма развеселенный Гарри.

— Пушечное мясо.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Как всегда. Полагаю, я вроде как все-таки понимаю твои мотивы. В смысле, Хагрид, в принципе, сказал мне прямым текстом, что все темные волшебники учились на Слизерине, даже хотя он и знал по крайней мере одного золотого мальчика с Гриффиндора, который стал таким же, даже если он и думал, что это Сириус, а не Петтигрю. И часто можно услышать о том, что в такой-то семье все учились на Слизерине, так что, конечно, они все Пожиратели или, по самой крайней мере, чистокровные фанатики. И Уизли так ярко подчеркивают, что все они — гриффиндорцы, что это смешно.

— Так ты пойдешь на другой факультет? — с надеждой спросила Шляпа.

— Извини, — попросил прощения Гарри. — Я бы пошел, правда пошел, но мне бы хотелось снова быть вместе со своими друзьями. Не говоря уже о том, что Рон слишком незрел сейчас, чтобы дружить со слизеринцем.

— Хорошо, — проворчала Шляпа. — Полагаю, то, что ты проскочил через Арку Смерти, все равно считается за проявление невероятного безрассудства и может также отнести тебя к тем людям, которые не кажутся способными обдумывать свои поступки. ГРИФФИНДОР!

Как легко можно было предугадать, его факультет одарил Гарри самыми громкими аплодисментами, не подозревая, что их только что оскорбили. Вскоре после этого был распределен и Рон.

— Молодец, Рон, отлично сработано, — напыщенно произнес Перси.

— Что значит «отлично сработано»? — спросил Гарри, изображая смущение. — Он получил письмо из Хогвартса, естественно они собирались распределить его.

— Я имел в виду, хорошо, что он попал на Гриффиндор, — покровительственно объяснил Перси.

— То есть ты бы расстроился, если бы он попал на любой другой из трех одинаково достойных факультетов? Я просто подумал, что ты счастлив, что он вообще станет волшебником.

— Ну, я счастлив, конечно счастлив, — быстро отступил Перси. — Просто лучше, что он на Гриффиндоре, а не на любом другом факультете.

— Я думал, старосты должны способствовать межфакультетскому единству, — Гарри почесал затылок. — Может, мне следует спросить у Дамблдора, как он собирается достичь этого, когда его представители среди студентов настаивают на сохранении факультетских предрассудков.

Перси побледнел от мысли, что такая жалоба сделает с его шансами на должность Главного Старосты Мальчиков.

Гарри обратил внимание на своих товарищей-первокурсников как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как Шеймус спрашивает:

— Как он оказался весь в крови?

— Я никогда не спрашивал, — последовал деликатный ответ призрака. Если только Гарри очень сильно не ошибался, «он» относилось к Кровавому Барону. Сейчас ему, возможно, не следует рассказывать эту историю, так как очевидно, что они хотят сохранить это в секрете, но, опять же, ему никогда особо не нравился ни Кровавый Барон, ни Серая Дама.

— Я могу рассказать тебе, — вмешался Гарри.

Все повернулись в его сторону.

— И откуда же  _ты_ , первокурсник, знаешь такие подробности? — требовательно спросил сэр Николас.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Магия?

Никто не смог придраться к этому ответу, хотя если Гарри не будет осторожен, то все станут требовать, чтобы он снова взял Прорицания, так как очевидно, что он — пророк.

— Так что случилось? — спросил Шеймус.

— Серая Дама, которая, кстати говоря, является призраком башни Рейвенкло, на самом деле Хелена Рейвенкло, дочь Ровены Рейвенкло. Могу предположить, что быть дочерью самой умной ведьмы в истории не так-то просто, и потому у нее развился комплекс неполноценности. У ее матери была диадема, которая, как говорили, делает умнее того, кто ее носит. Хелена решила, что это хорошая мысль — украсть диадему и сбежать с ней в неизвестном направлении. Ее мать послала бывшего жениха Хелены, Кровавого Барона, отыскать ее. Хелена хотела вернуться назад, но была слишком гордой и поэтому отказалась. Барон вышел из себя и убил ее, а затем понял, что сделал, его захлестнули эмоции, и он убил себя, — рассказал Гарри, накладывая себе пирог с патокой.

— Звучит, как плохая мыльная опера, — оскорбленно произнесла Гермиона. — Ты уверен?

— Гермиона, разве мы уже не прошли через всю эту “спрашивать Гарри, уверен ли он” ситуацию, когда дело касалось моего имени?

— Ну да, но более вероятно, что ты знаешь свое имя, чем что-то, что произошло больше тысячи лет назад, — здраво отметила Гермиона.

— Да, откуда ты узнал? — спросил Дин Томас.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Она мне сказала?

— Кто, Серая Дама? — Почти Безголовый Ник был в замешательстве. Когда Гарри кивнул, он продолжил: — Когда?

— На седьмом курсе, — ответил Гарри, используя удивительный феномен, состоящий в том, чтобы говорить правду, но такую невероятную, что все подумали бы, что ты шутишь. Ну, если тебе повезет. Если же нет, то они, скорее, сочтут тебя лживым шизофреником.

— Ну, если не хотел говорить нам, мог бы так и сказать, — произнес Шеймус.

В конце концов разговор зашел о семьях.

— Я половина на половину, — проговорил Шеймус. — Мой папа — маггл. Мама до свадьбы не говорила ему, что она ведьма. Он был ужасно шокирован.

Остальные засмеялись, но Гарри нахмурился. В первый раз это казалось очень забавным, но после того как он слышал, как воспитывали Снейпа из-за того, что Эйлин Принц поступила точно так же…

— Тебе повезло, — не осознавая, произнес Гарри. Все озадаченно посмотрели на него. — Тебе повезло, что твой отец так хорошо это воспринял. Он легко мог запаниковать и уйти. Или остаться и обижаться на твою мать за то, что она лгала ему, а на тебя за то, что удерживаешь его. Тебе повезло, что твой отец — хороший человек.

На мгновение повисла неловкая тишина, так как никто точно не знал, что на это сказать.

Наконец Рон спросил:

— Что насчет тебя, Невилл?

— Ну, меня вырастила бабушка, она волшебница, — произнес Невилл, — но родственники долгое время считали меня магглом.

— Ты имеешь в виду «сквибом»? — спросил Гарри.

Невилл кивнул.

— Мой двоюродный дедушка Элджи все время пытался застать меня врасплох, чтобы вызвать всплеск магии, — он однажды столкнул меня с пирса в Блэкпулле, я чуть не утонул — но ничего не происходило до тех пор, пока мне не исполнилось восемь. Дедушка Элджи зашел к нам на чай и высунул меня за лодыжки из окна второго этажа, когда двоюродная бабушка Энид предложила ему безе и он нечаянно разжал хватку. Но я отскочил от земли и попрыгал вниз по дорожке. Все были в восторге. Бабушка плакала: она была так счастлива.

Господи Боже, какая разница в мировоззрениях возникает всего лишь за десяток лет!

— Итак, дай-ка я проясню ситуацию, — произнес Гарри, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. — Ты, по существу, говоришь, что твои родственники продолжали пытаться убить тебя для того, чтобы вызвать всплеск магии? Так что, если бы ты не был волшебником, они бы предпочли, чтобы ты умер? И твоя бабушка была так счастлива, что ты обладаешь магическими способностями, что совсем упустила из вида, что если бы ты не смог использовать магию, то умер бы?

— Н-ну, они хотели узнать, смогу ли я посещать Хогвартс, — робко сказал Невилл.

Гарри знал, что это, вероятно, было не то, что Невиллу нужно было услышать, но это было то, что ему нужно было сказать. Он помнил слишком хорошо, какой вред принесла Невиллу эта “любящая семья”: ему потребовались годы, чтобы пережить это. Гарри также помнил, как Невилл уничтожил последнюю составляющую бессмертия Волдеморта и дал Гарри возможность победить, и его захлестнула волна гнева при мысли о том, каким должно было быть детство Невилла. Потому что, честно говоря, Дурсли может и ненавидели его всем сердцем и не скрывали этого, но, по крайней мере, они никогда не пытались его убить.

— Если им так сильно хотелось знать, следовало проверить список Хогвартса. Положим, что это, вероятно, весьма необычно и, возможно, против правил, но Дамблдор сделал бы исключение, если бы узнал, что твои родственники будут пытаться убить тебя, — холодно сказал Гарри. — И все это давление, вероятно, пагубно повлияло на любые шансы проявления неконтролируемой магии. В общем, я говорю, что им правда не следовало делать это с тобой, Невилл.

Невилл ничего не ответил, но посмотрел на Гарри со странным задумчивым выражением на лице.

 

* * *

 

Гарри преуспел в занятиях гораздо больше, чем в прошлый раз, как он сам полагал, если не учитывать, что он знал, как выполнять простейшие заклинания первого курса, и потому учителя разделились на тех, кто думал, что он вундеркинд, и тех, кто считал, что он каким-то образом мошенничает.

Хотя с защитой от темных искусств было немного по-другому. Гарри решил, что пока он не будет делать ничего, что сделало бы абсолютно очевидным, что он знает, что во всем виноват Квиррелл и Волдеморт на его затылке, но это не значит, что он должен игнорировать все, что заметил еще в первый раз, даже если он тогда и неверно истолковал это.

Как только Квиррелл повернулся к классу спиной, чтобы записать что-то на доске, Гарри почувствовал знакомую боль в шраме (ну, или полузнакомую: в конце концов, он не чувствовал ее в течение шести лет), приложил руку ко лбу и заскулил.

— В-в-все в п-порядке, мистер П-П-П-Поттер? — спросил Квиррелл.

— Из-за Вашего тюрбана болит мой шрам, — прямо ответил Гарри.

— Ч-что? — спросил Квиррелл, испуганно глядя на него.

Остальной класс просто засмеялся, очевидно не веря ему. Но он полагал, что это лучше, чем если бы они сочли его психом. На самом деле, может быть, если он продолжит вести себя, как сейчас, не будет того провала Риты Скитер, когда она узнала о его снах.

— Вы слышали меня, — сказал ему Гарри. — Так что я был бы очень признателен, если бы Вы могли не поворачиваться полностью своим тюрбаном ко мне, так как я думаю, что это будет более благоприятно для моего обучения.

— Как может болеть  _шрам_ , Гарри? — скептически спросила Гермиона. — Вероятно, болит голова?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, что сказать тебе, Гермиона. Все, что я знаю, это что болит мой шрам, а не голова.

—  _Как это возможно_? — повторила Гермиона.

Гарри не был точно уверен, как объяснить это, так что просто оставил все как есть.

 

* * *

 

Наконец настал день, которого он ждал больше всего: его первый урок зелий в возрасте полукомпетентного взрослого. Некоторые сочли бы это мошенничеством. Гарри счел бы мошенничеством учителя зелий, не имеющего к тебе личной неприязни. Так что одно другому не мешает.

— Ах, да, — было первое обращение Снейпа к нему. — Гарри Поттер. Наша новая знаменитость.

— Простите, сэр, вы просите автограф? — с невинным видом спросил Гарри. Он предположил, что набухшая жилка на лбу Снейпа означает «нет», и продолжил: — Просто я узнал, что мои родители не были пьяницами, которые погибли в автокатастрофе, чуть больше месяца назад, так что я еще не освоился со всей этой известностью. Я признателен, что Вы были так деликатны.

О, посмотрите, еще одна жилка! Хотя Гарри был уверен, что Снейп — один из так называемых «хороших парней», он также понимал, что единственный шанс понравиться Снейпу — умереть в тот самый момент, когда Сортировочная Шляпа распределила его на Гриффиндор.

На самом деле, подумал Гарри, он может очень постараться… Нет уж. Какая радость, если некого доставать? И, по крайней мере, насчет Снейпа с ним согласятся все.

— Поттер! — голос Снейпа вывел его из размышлений. — Что получится, если смешать измельченный корень асфоделя и отвар полыни?

— Напиток Живой Смерти, — сухо ответил Гарри.

— Который действует как? — надавил Снейп.

— Профессор, я не совсем уверен, почему Вы задаете мне вопросы, на которые не знаете ответа, но спешу сообщить, что я, первокурсник, знаю, что это очень мощное снотворное, после принятия которого кажется, что ты умер.

— Конечно я знаю это, Поттер! — резко произнес Снейп.

— Я в этом уверен, — ответил Гарри с некоторым сомнением.

— Ну, полагаю, всем когда-то везет, уж Вы-то многое должны об этом знать, Поттер… — рассеянно пробормотал Снейп.

Гарри уставился на него.

— Эм, сэр? Вы только что сравнили правильный ответ на вопрос по зельеварению с бесчеловечной попыткой Волдеморта убить меня после того, как он зверски лишил жизни моих родителей?

Снейп вздрогнул, осознав, что сказал это вслух.

— Где Вы станете искать, если я попрошу Вас найти безоар?

— В шкафчике для зелий? — предположил Гарри.

Снейп сверкнул глазами.

— Поттер!

— Что? Вы не можете в самом деле надеяться, что я пойду, найду козу и извлеку безоар из ее желудка… правда? — Гарри выглядел немного испуганно. Он не сомневался, что Снейп очень даже может ожидать от него этого. Особенно если он и дальше продолжит провоцировать его.

— Какая разница между клобуком монаха и волчьей отравой? — выпалил Снейп новый вопрос.

— Не очень-то мило с Вашей стороны пытаться так одурачить меня, сэр, — сказал Гарри. — И я знаю абсолютно точно, что это одно и то же растение. Хотя почему его называют двумя разными словами — ну, тремя, если считать аконит — выше моего понимания.

— Кажется, Вы достаточно осведомлены, Поттер, — нехотя признал Снейп, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что первокурсникам не положено заучивать свои учебники к первому дню занятий.

Хотя этот первый вопрос… Когда Гарри пытался попросить прощения у Джинни за то, что бросил ее после похорон Дамблдора, он решил послать ей букет и поэтому приобрел книгу «Викторианский язык цветов». Если он правильно помнил, асфодель — это сорт лилий, значащих “мои глубочайшие сожаления”, а полынь означает “отсутствие” и также символизирует горькую печаль. Если сложить это, получится “Я горько сожалею о смерти Лили”. Обычный первокурсник ни за что в жизни не смог бы додуматься до этого (и Гарри даже точно не знал, имел ли Снейп это в виду), но казалось слишком большим совпадением, что из всего того, о чем Снейп мог спросить, он выбрал именно это.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес Гарри.

Снейп лишь коротко кивнул.

— Ну? И почему вы все это не записали?

Гарри был в паре с Роном и заметил, что Невилл кажется немного бледным.

— Эй, Невилл? Почему бы тебе не поработать с Гермионой? В конце концов, она читала учебник несколько раз, так что, вероятно, она справится, — предложил Гарри.

Гермиона ответила на это улыбкой, и они вдвоем направились к своему столу.

И Гарри был прав: Гермиона знала, что делает, и Невилл сумел в этот раз ничего не взорвать. Гарри все же наложил на себя протего: это уже вышло у него в привычку. И раз он знает, как защититься от различных инцидентов на зельях, почему бы и не использовать это, в конце концов?


	4. Chapter 4

Утром перед первым уроком полетов Гарри немного нервничал. Не то чтобы он не умел летать, конечно же, далеко нет. Но в прошлый раз произошло… довольно много событий. Гарри хотел попасть в команду по квиддичу, но не собирался просто сидеть и ждать, пока Невилл сломает себе запястье. Конечно, это не принесло ему особого физического ущерба, но Невилл был очень смущен, и Гарри не думал, что сможет себе простить, если позволит этому случиться снова только из-за того, чтобы ему не пришлось ждать год, чтобы вступить в команду.

И потом, нужно было еще рассмотреть ситуацию с Драко Малфоем. В прошлый раз тот украл напоминалку Невилла, и в результате последующей схватки с ним Гарри получил место в команде. Он не сомневался, что Малфой провернет такой же трюк; единственная разница была в том, что Гарри придется каким-то образом снова поймать напоминалку, но без сопровождающей это ненависти. Была вероятность, что этого и вовсе не произойдет: что Невилл не упадет с метлы. С другой стороны, как Гарри собирался предотвратить это? Лучшее, что он мог сделать, — это смягчить падение, и Гарри немного удивляло, почему мадам Хуч не использовала это заклинание изначально. Потому что, в самом деле, не то чтобы она могла по-настоящему запаниковать, так как Невилл, не зависимо от того, каким неопытным он казался тогда, не мог быть единственным, кто когда-либо падал с метлы.

Возможно, она была сквибом: он не думал, что когда-либо видел, как она использует магию. Хотя в этом не было большой разницы, полагал Гарри, так как его (в отличие от практически всех остальных в магическом мире) искренне не заботило бы, даже если бы кто-то являлся наполовину домашним эльфом. И нет, он использовал домовиков в качестве примера не из предрассудка, всего лишь простая логика в отношении обстоятельств, которые привели бы к рождению ребенка у домового эльфа и человека.

Появление Драко вывело его из задумчивости. Невилл только что получил свою напоминалку, и Драко, как и в прошлый раз, стащил ее. Гарри никогда не считал напоминалки чем-то полезным, несмотря на то, что говорили другие. В конце концов, какой смысл знать, что ты забыл что-то, если гребаный шар никогда не скажет тебе, что именно? И если на то пошло, кто вообще никогда ничего не забывает? Может, это было что-то вроде маггловских колец настроения. Конечно, те могли быть еще более бесполезными из-за высокой вероятности, что ты уже знаешь, что чувствуешь, и поэтому тебе не нужно безвкусное украшение, чтобы сообщить это.

Рон вскочил, явно намереваясь начать драку.

— О, присядь, Рон. Сейчас слишком рано для выяснения отношений, — проворчал Гарри. — Мы еще даже не позавтракали.

— Но… но Малфой! — запротестовал Рон.

— Ну, он все еще будет здесь и позже, если ты считаешь себя обязанным участвовать в мелких переругиваниях за честь семьи, — уверил его Гарри.

Рон выглядел немного раздраженным пренебрежительным упоминанием о его явной семейной вражде с Малфоями, но сделал, как и сказал Гарри. Гарри задумался, почему вообще магический мир до сих пор функционирует на основе кровной вражды, когда как большинство маггловских сообществ (куда входили, безусловно, и все западноевропейские) столетия назад переросло вековые обиды, причины которых никто никогда не знал и которые никогда не заканчивались, пока наследники обеих семей не влюблялись друг в друга или пока они просто не вырезали свои рода полностью.

— Спасибо, — произнес Гарри. — Так что ты здесь делаешь, кстати говоря? — спросил он Драко. — Напоминалка Невилла привлекла тебя своим невероятным блеском?

— Ну, изначально я пришел сюда, чтобы посмеяться над метлой Уизела, — сообщил ему Драко.

Гарри усмехнулся двусмысленности выражения, что пришла на ум всем, кроме Гермионы, которая немного осуждающе посмотрела на Гарри и пробормотала: — Мальчишки.

Драко только странно посмотрел на Гарри и продолжил.

— Но потом я увидел это. Все знают, что только неудачникам нужны напоминалки. Они вышли из моды по крайней мере двадцать лет назад, — естественно Драко не знал понятия «ретро». Но, если на то пошло, Августа Лонгботтом, вероятно, тоже не подозревала об этом: она была уже пожилой и думала, что жабы все еще популярны.

— Тогда почему ты решил, что тебе просто необходимо немедленно завести себе такую же, и не смог даже спросить Невилла для начала? — разумно спросил Гарри.

— Я… — умолк Драко, неуверенный, как отреагировать на это.

— Драко, ты клептоман? — на полном серьезе спросил у него Гарри.

— Что, черт возьми, это означает? — вскинулся Малфой, чувствуя, что его оскорбили.

— Человек, который принужден воровать без всякой достаточно объяснимой причины, — ответил Гарри, вспоминая, что говорила ему Гермиона несколько лет назад. Или это было что-то вроде того. Это точно значило много воровать. На самом деле, Гарри мог, вероятно, весьма обоснованно предположить, что  _Волдеморт_  был клептоманом. И Дамблдор тоже: стоит вспомнить все предметы, которые тот утаивал от него до самой победы над Волдемортом, потому что Гарри был “недостаточно взрослый” для тех вещей, которые были у его отца с детства.

— Нет! — возмутился Драко.

— Тогда я уверен, что для тебя не будет проблемой вернуть это, — широко улыбнулся ему Гарри.

Малфой раздраженно выдохнул.

—  _Хорошо_ , — сказал он, возвращая шар обратно, а затем вернулся за свой стол.

Гарри поднял глаза и увидел профессора МакГонагалл, которая с одобрением наблюдала за этой сценой с учительского стола. О Господи Боже, если Гарри не будет осторожен, они в самом деле могут сделать его гребаным префектом. И, несмотря на то, что Гарри действительно был тогда в подавленном состоянии, он быстро понял, что Рон был довольно хорош в роли старосты, а ему не приходилось участвовать во всех этих патрулированиях коридоров на случай, если кому-то из студентов захочется выйти на полночную прогулку. Серьезно, вы могли бы подумать, что в Хогвартсе должна быть охранная система получше, но неееееееееет. Это против “традиций”. Традиции в магическом мире, как это понял Гарри, были той отговоркой, которую они употребляли, когда их спрашивали об их безнадежно устаревших взглядах, и которая позволяла им продолжать делать то, что они делали с незапамятных времен, просто потому, что они делали это с незапамятных времен.

— И как ты его терпишь? — удивилась Гермиона, когда внимание Гарри вернулось к их столу.

— О чем ты говоришь? — спросил Гарри. — Он пока еще не сделал ничего особенного. «А мы здесь уже больше, чем полторы недели», — добавил он про себя.

— Ну вообще-то да, — признала Гермиона. — Но он не производит впечатления очень приятного человека.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Неприятным людям тоже нужны друзья, — заметил он.

— Так ты жалеешь его?

— Нет, нет, — Гарри покачал головой. — Я могу хорошо относиться к кому-то из жалости, но я никогда не стану дружить с кем-то из-за этого, — на самом деле, он даже не мог ручаться, что старался бы вести себя цивилизованно, если бы не Снейп. Гарри безмерно ему сочувствовал, так как не мог представить, что было бы, если бы Джинни решила выйти, скажем, за Драко Малфоя (в стиле настоящих Ромео и Джульетты), а потом Гарри сообщил бы Дамблдору подслушанную информацию о том, как уничтожить Волдеморта, и это привело бы к смерти Джинни. А затем, если бы у нее был ребенок, который (вследствие рецессивности рыжего оттенка волос и доминантности темного цвета глаз) выглядел бы в точности как Малфой с глазами Джинни, и Гарри пришлось бы учить его в течение шести лет, даже хотя они оба ненавидели бы друг друга, и жить с чувством вины за смерть Джинни еще целых десять лет до того, как он увидел ее ребенка. (И Гарри слышал, что Драко собирается назвать своего первенца  _Скорпиус_ , ради всего святого. Серьезно, этот человек хоть что-то соображает?)

Все же не то чтобы Снейп действительно оценил бы какое-либо усилие с его стороны, и, возможно, он бы подумал, что Гарри опекает его. Так что, в самом деле, почему бы просто не наслаждаться враждой, пока она есть? Хотя надо отметить: следовало ли Снейпу, назначенному Дамблдором для содействия в его самоубийстве, несмотря на все сложности, говорить Ордену, что это сделали Пожиратели Смерти, а затем отказываться от этого, утверждая, что всему виной “травма”.

— Так почему же? — надавила Гермиона.

— Я просто считаю, что жизнь будет намного проще, если я приведу список своих врагов к абсолютному минимуму. Малфой мог бы, вероятно, отравить мое существование в Хогвартсе, если бы захотел, и я знаю, что он поддерживает позицию Пожирателей Смерти, но ему всего одиннадцать: он еще не совсем это понимает. К тому же, я всегда хотел вести с кем-нибудь дружеское соперничество, и кажется, что он может быть забавным соперником, — объяснил Гарри.

— Так он тебе не нравится на самом деле?

— Не особо, но, повторюсь, мы здесь всего полторы недели: я не знаю его настолько хорошо, — и это была правда. Даже спустя двенадцать лет он все еще не знал его.

— Довольно справедливо. А что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что он поддерживает Пожирателей Смерти? В смысле Волдеморта? — спросила Гермиона. Гарри слегка удивился, что Гермиона употребила выбранный Риддлом псевдоним, а не одобренный министерством эвфемизм, но, опять же, она по-настоящему познакомилась с волшебным миром только две недели назад, так что, возможно, это еще не вошло у нее в привычку. Или не войдет никогда, если Гарри постарается.

— Отец Драко — Пожиратель, — Гарри понизил голос. — А его мать разделяет чистокровную идеологию в принципе, но не хочет, чтобы Драко втягивали во все это.

— Тогда почему они не арестовали мистера Малфоя, раз он Пожиратель? — спросила Гермиона.

— Я упоминал, что святой Мунго наконец-то смог получить достаточно средств для постройки детского крыла прямо перед тем, как Люциуса должны были осудить? — с невинным видом поинтересовался Гарри.

— Взятка? — возмутилась Гермиона.

— Привыкай, — посоветовал Гарри.

— И в чем конкретно состоит чистокровная идеология? В смысле, я читала про войну, конечно же, и там упоминалось об этом, но без особых подробностей о том,  _что_ это такое: они просто предполагают, что ты и так уже знаешь, — сказала ему Гермиона.

Гарри вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. Как это лучше объяснить?

— Ты убедишься, что чистота крови, как и многие вещи в магическом мире, вообще не играет никакой роли. Волшебники, естественно, кажется, не замечают этого и продолжают вести себя так, будто это чистая правда. Проще говоря, это точка зрения, что только те, в ком течет чистая кровь, имеют право быть волшебниками, а все остальные по определению хуже. Они толком не объясняют, с чего это взяли, и продолжают время от времени упоминать, что магглорожденные первые одиннадцать лет прожили в совершенно другой обстановке. Учитывая, что это то же самое, что говорить, что кто-то, выросший в другой стране, по определению хуже, потому что не понимает британских традиций.

— А кто именно является чистокровным? Я имею в виду, я поняла все это “произошедшие от волшебников” и так далее, но магом в каком поколении ты должен быть? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Формально это значит, что у тебя все бабушки и дедушки — волшебники. Родители моей матери были магглами, так что я полукровка. Все мои дети, однако, теоретически будут чистокровными, только если у них не будет магглорожденной матери. Конечно, я уверен, что чистокровные фанатики не допустят, чтобы она смогла быть чистокровной. Большинство людей, я думаю, следуют правилу “если вы знаете, в насколько близких отношениях состоите с магглами, то вы с ними в слишком близких отношениях, чтобы быть чистокровкой”.

— Как им удается воздерживаться от браков с магглами или полукровками? — удивилась Гермиона. — В смысле, не может же быть так много настоящих чистокровных семей, или нет?

— Неа, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — На самом деле, они постоянно вымирают.

— Тогда как же…? — замерла Гермиона, задумавшись.

— Угадай.

— О, только не говори мне, что они… — снова умолкла Гермиона, немного позеленев. — Знаешь что? Думаю, у меня есть своя собственная философия относительно брака: “Если вы знаете, насколько вы близкие родственники, вы слишком близкие родственники, чтобы встречаться”.

— Это мне подходит, — согласился Гарри, сделав в уме заметку никогда не изучать семейные древа ни Поттеров, ни Уизли ни при каких обстоятельствах.

 

* * *

 

Гарри оглянулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что метла Невилла взлетела. Он набирал высоту довольно быстро, и Гарри напрягся, ожидая его падения. Когда он начал падать, Гарри быстро и безмолвно наложил смягчающее заклятие. Невилл упал на землю с громким глухим ударом, но в общем и целом выглядел нормально. Конечно, попробуйте сказать это мадам Хуч, которая настояла на том, чтобы отвести его в Больничное крыло в любом случае.

— Никому не двигаться, пока я отвожу этого мальчика в Больничное крыло! Оставьте свои метлы там, где они есть, или вы вылетите из Хогвартса прежде, чем сможете сказать слово “квиддич”. Пошли, мой дорогой, — сказала она и повела его в помещение.

— Да ладно вам, — произнес Гарри, удивляясь, как вообще мог поверить в это в прошлый раз. — В худшем случае мы получим взыскание.

Малфой расхохотался, когда убедился, что мадам Хуч была вне зоны слышимости.

— Вы видели лицо этого болвана?

— Заткнись, Малфой, — резко выпалила Парвати.

— О, заступаешься за Лонгботтома? — спросила Пэнси. — Никогда не думала, что тебе нравятся толстые плаксивые мальчишки, Парвати.

— Справедливости ради, не то чтобы он плакал, — отметил Гарри. — Не думаю, что он вообще поранился.

— Как он мог не пораниться? Он упал с тридцати футов, — напомнила ему Лаванда.

— Это правда, — кивнул Гарри. — Но не то чтобы он раньше не падал с огромной высоты без получения травм.

— Смотрите-ка! — воскликнул Малфой, заметив напоминалку Невилла, метнулся и подобрал ее. — Это та дурацкая штука, которую Лонгботтому прислала его бабушка.

— Господи, — слегка раздраженно произнес Гарри. — Что творится между тобой и этой штукой? Уверен, если ты настолько сильно хочешь такую же, твой отец может купить ее тебе.

Малфой вспыхнул.

— Я не хочу такую же!

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь… — пробормотал Гарри. — Потому что кажется, будто ты продолжаешь красть ее у Невилла из-за того, что завидуешь, что у тебя нет крутейшего магического кольца настроения.

Драко выглядел озадаченно к концу высказывания Гарри, но быстро пришел в себя.

— Чепуха, я просто считаю это оскорблением истинных волшебников, когда кто-то из такого старинного рода полагается на подобные вещи.

— Эм, прошу прощения, — встряла Гермиона. — Но что ты имел в виду, говоря “старинный род”? Разве не все семьи одинаково старинны?

— Ну, да, — с неохотой признал Драко. — Но я имел в виду старинные чистокровные магические семьи.

— Просто уточнила.

— Так каким именно образом ты надеешься исцелить Невилла от излишнего доверия к этой штуке (что, учитывая, что он получил ее только этим утром, точно не проблема)? — спросил Гарри.

— Уничтожу ее, — быстро ответил Драко.

— Печально, что ты, возможно, пытаешься помочь ему довольно извращенным способом, — отметил Гарри. — Я, вероятно, не смогу заставить тебя не уничтожать ее, но мы можем поставить на то, кто ее выиграет.

— Условия пари? — спросил заинтригованный Малфой.

— Состязание ловцов, — пояснил Гарри. — Мы можем дать напоминалку другому человеку, который затем подбросит ее, и, кто из нас поймает, тот победит и сможет делать с ней все, что захочет.

— А если никто не поймает? — уточнил Малфой.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Тогда она сама разобьется, разве нет?

— Ты прав, — согласился Малфой. — Кстати, кто будет судьей? Нам нужно найти кого-то беспристрастного.

— Как насчет… Теодора Нотта? — предложил Гарри. — Ты бы не стал верить никому из Гриффиндора, а я знаю, что Нотт не выполняет твои приказания, так что, полагаю, его можно считать настолько беспристрастным, насколько мы и хотели.

— Согласен, Нотт — хороший выбор. Что скажешь? — Драко обратился к Теодору Нотту.

Выглядя немного раздраженным из-за того, что оказался втянут в это, Нотт, однако, коротко кивнул и взял напоминалку. Как только все трое поднялись в воздух, Нотт произнес:

— На старт, внимание, марш, — и он кинул напоминалку.

И Гарри, и Драко были на довольно жалких метлах, но оба шли ноздря в ноздрю в этой гонке. Драко на самом деле хотел не столько схватить напоминалку саму по себе, сколько помешать Гарри сделать это; его гордость не позволила бы ему не выложиться на все сто. Наконец, на расстоянии полфута от земли рука Гарри сомкнулась вокруг шарика всего лишь за секунду до Драко, и они оба упали на траву.

— Неплохой полет, — похвалил Гарри, зная, что проигрыш перед лицом всех своих однокурсников наиболее вероятно поверг Малфоя в плохое расположение духа и мог заставить его сказать или сделать что-нибудь глупое.

— Спасибо, — неохотно сказал Малфой. — Взаимно.

— ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР И ДРАКО МАЛФОЙ! — возопила профессор МакГонагалл.

Малфой немного позеленел, пока профессор трансфигурации продолжала кричать на них.

— Не беспокойся, на худой конец мы всего лишь получим взыскание и потеряем несколько очков, — заверил его Гарри. — Черт побери, мы даже можем получить признание за наш великолепный полет.

Драко немного приободрился после этих слов.

— … как вы посмели, вы могли сломать себе шею…

— Ну, если бы только я не умер на месте, уверен, мадам Помфри смогла бы вылечить это, — оживленно произнес Гарри. — Хотя приятно знать, что вам не все равно.

— Поттер, Малфой, за мной сейчас же, — отчеканила МакГонагалл.

Сначала МакГонагалл отвела их в подземелья, где Снейп преподавал зелья шестикурсникам. Как бы странно это ни было, слизеринский капитан, Маркус Флинт (которому в итоге пришлось остаться на второй год на седьмом курсе, если Гарри не очень сильно ошибался), как оказалось, набрал достаточно баллов для зелий уровня П.А.У.К.

— Северус, на два слова.

Снейп и МакГонагалл прошли в его кабинет, чтобы поговорить наедине.

— Мой отец убьет меня, — заявил Драко.

— Если бы ты попал в неприятности, ей не нужно было бы привлекать Снейпа, — заметил Гарри.

— Тогда о чем еще она может с ним говорить? — спросил Драко.

— Не знаю. Как обстоят дела с ловцом в команде Слизерина?

— Ну, я слышал, что старый ловец выпустился в прошлом году, так что они пока еще не нашли ему замену и… Ты же не думаешь… — Драко замер, его голос был полон невероятной надежды.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Никогда нельзя знать наверняка. На самом деле я практически уверен, что МакГонагалл предложит мне то же самое. Я слышал, что в гриффиндорской команде не было приличного ловца с тех пор, как выпустился брат Рона Чарли.

— Но ведь первокурсникам не разрешено иметь личные метлы.

— И ты все равно привез с собой свою, — заметил Гарри.

— Все равно это правило, вероятно, исключает возможность нашего участия в игре, — разочарованно произнес Драко.

— В большинстве случаев — да, но я Гарри долбаный Поттер, конечно, они сделают исключение.

— А что насчет меня? — спросил Драко.

— Им придется разрешить играть и тебе тоже, чтобы не выглядело так, будто мне делают поблажки, — ответил Гарри.

Вскоре Снейп и МакГонагалл вышли из кабинета и позвали Флинта в коридор.

— Флинт, Малфой будет играть за ловца, — без церемоний сообщил тому Снейп.

Гарри посмотрел на Драко, говоря этим взглядом «вот видишь?». Драко от волнения только кивнул.

И в этот раз ему даже не пришлось покупать себе место.

На этой ноте МакГонагалл повела Гарри искать Вуда.


	5. Chapter 5

Последующая ночь прошла вполне спокойно, так как Драко не пытался всеми силами добиться исключения Гарри, а Гарри, в свою очередь, не видел какой-либо веской причины, для того чтобы идти и узнавать все, что он уже и так знал о философском камне. Конечно, теперь будет сложнее объяснить Рону и Гермионе, почему он считает необходимым посетить коридор на третьем этаже, что, как упомянул Дамблдор, может привести к ужасной, мучительной смерти. Но, опять же, он не был до конца уверен, стоит ли вообще втягивать их во все это. В прошлый раз у него не было выбора, потому что он не смог бы справиться в одиночку, а его друзья так и так знали все о камне и Волдеморте. На этот раз он формально был уже взрослым, и тащить двух одиннадцатилеток с собой на встречу с Волдемортом казалось чрезвычайно безответственным. Если подумать, учитывая, что у Квиррелла нет ни единого шанса заполучить камень из зеркала, стоит ли Гарри вообще утруждаться и спускаться в подземелье? Но, если он не пойдет, не вернется ли Квиррелл преподавать в следующем году? И пусть даже любой другой учитель, даже одержимый, был бы лучше, чем этот напыщенный глупец Локхарт, присутствие Волдеморта в Хогвартсе, пока его хоркрукс ошивается поблизости, нападая на людей, было бы, вероятно, очень нежелательно. Хм. Об этом следует подумать посерьезнее.

Его размышления прервало прибытие ежедневной почты. Точнее, прибытие двух метлообразных свертков, каждый из которых несло по шесть сов. Одна метла, предназначавшаяся Гарри, упала на гриффиндорский стол, другая, для Драко, — на слизеринский. Гарри вскинул свою метлу в победном жесте, Малфой ответил тем же.

Гарри быстро просмотрел прилагавшуюся карточку.

— Хорошо, что профессор МакГонагалл предупредила меня не открывать эту метлообразную посылку за столом. В конце концов, мало ли чем может на самом деле оказаться то, что по форме точь-в-точь как метла, — саркастически пробормотал Гарри. — Она что, думает, что я дурак или вроде того? Или, точнее, все остальные?

Рон взглянул на карточку, чтобы посмотреть, о чем говорит Гарри.

— Нимбус Две Тысячи! — простонал Рон. — Я никогда даже и пальцем не касался подобной.

«Ну, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что подарить ему на Рождество», — подумал Гарри, усмехнувшись. Интересно, почему он не додумался сделать это в первый раз. Естественно, первокурсники не могут привозить свои метлы в Хогвартс, но все равно никто не прислушивается к этому правилу. И если Рон начнет жаловаться насчет подаяний, как он имел обыкновение делать, Гарри может просто указать на свитер Уизли, который надеялся получить. В конце концов, Молли послала его Гарри потому, что Рон сказал ей, что тот не ожидает никаких подарков, и если это не благотворительность, то что тогда? Не то чтобы он был против; он отдал бы все что угодно за проявление доброты в свои ранние годы, особенно когда все еще жил у Дурслей.

После завтрака Гарри отправился обратно в гостиную в одиночку, так как Рон решил остаться, чтобы упрекнуть Малфоя в вопиющем фаворитизме (что на самом деле означало, что Рон хотел бы, чтобы школа купила ему личную метлу), и по дороге столкнулся с Гермионой.

— Полагаю, ты считаешь это наградой за нарушение правил?

— Нет, я считаю, что это награда за то, что я невероятно хорош в квиддиче, — Гарри помедлил. — И за то, что мои родители были зверски убиты.

— Ты часто об этом говоришь, — заметила Гермиона.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Да, так же, как и все остальные. Просто пытаюсь идти в ногу с общественностью.

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что тебя  _наградили_  за то, что ты рисковал своей жизнью!

Гарри кивнул с серьезным лицом.

— Знаю. Я имею в виду, что они никогда не исключили бы меня за что-то подобное, но, по крайней мере, я должен был потерять некоторое количество баллов и получить взыскание. Я осознаю, что то, что сделал, было безрассудно и опрометчиво, но ты должна понять, что Драко, несмотря на его неспособность как следует держать метлу, знает, что он делает. Очевидно, что у меня есть талант, хотя я и не мог этого знать в то время, но, если бы я что-нибудь себе повредил, это была бы полностью моя вина, и я бы взял на себя ответственность за это. Я только не могу понять, почему это так много для тебя значит.

— Почему? Потому что ты мог серьезно пострадать! Какие еще причины мне нужны? — спросила его Гермиона.

Гарри засмеялся.

— Гермиона, это волшебная школа и не из самых безопасных. Люди получают серьезные травмы на почасовой основе. Ты должна привыкнуть к ужасным повреждениям, и я думаю, ты это знаешь. Так что какова настоящая причина?

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Я думаю, дело в том, что мы нарушили правила, тогда как ты, очевидно, почитаешь их как святыню, — предположил Гарри.

Гермиона покраснела.

— Вовсе нет! Просто правила созданы для нашей защиты, и поэтому мы должны им следовать, а не выказывать свое пренебрежение!

— Так и есть, — признал Гарри. — Иногда, а может даже почти всегда. Но я не исполняю бессмысленные правила. Если я осознаю, что что-то запрещено ради моего же блага, тогда да, есть вероятность, что я прислушаюсь к этому. Хотя и не могу ничего обещать. И я не буду нарочно подвергать опасности кого-либо из учеников. Время от времени я могу выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость, наподобие этой. Вероятно, мне не следовало бы, но, опять же, мне всего одиннадцать, — формально. — Ты должна сделать мне поблажку.

— Я полагаю, это возможно… если ты серьезно говорил о том, что будешь осторожнее, — согласилась Гермиона.

— Так что, мы снова друзья?

— Д-друзья? — ошеломленно повторила Гермиона.

— Класс, — улыбнулся Гарри, притворившись, что не понял, почему использование слова «друзья» оказало на нее такой эффект (так как ее магические способности и интеллект всегда делали ее в некоторой степени изгоем и он мог безусловно этому посочувствовать), и отправился в свою комнату.

И странно ли, что увидеть свою старую метлу было как снова встретить давно умершего друга?

Утром Хэллоуина Гарри получил неожиданное письмо. Ну, письмо было неожиданным, потому что он никогда не получал почту, но почерк был абсолютно шокирующим.

Сириус.

Гарри быстро вскрыл письмо, изумляясь, как, ради всего святого, Сириусу удалось отправить ему сову из Азкабана. Только если… но нет. Он не сделал ничего радикального, например, не отправился на Слизерин, чтобы Сириус сбежал раньше, так что каким образом ось времени могла сместиться?

_Дорогой Гарри,_

_Я понимаю, что ты, вероятно, никогда обо мне не слышал. Или, по крайней мере, я надеюсь, что это так. Если же нет, то все, что ты слышал, было довольно ужасно, могу себе представить, и скоро ты услышишь об этом снова. Большинство из этого — куча ужасной, жуткой лжи. Обрати внимание на использование слова «большинство», потому что тебе следует помнить, что когда-то я был подростком. Ты поймешь, когда достигнешь пубертатного периода._

_Как бы то ни было, я подумал, что ты захочешь узнать, что я на самом деле не являюсь массовым убийцей, также никогда не был сторонником Волдеморта, и я твой крестный отец. Сюрприз!_

_Остается надеяться, что, раз я сбежал посреди учебного года, они не подвергнут тебя ужасам дементоров._

_Сириус Блэк,_

_Единственный и неповторимый бывший заключенный._

Гарри хмыкнул. Как всегда.

— ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ!

Очевидно, о побеге Сириуса снова написали в «Ежедневном Пророке». Гарри обернулся к Перси.

— Эй, я позаимствую это, когда ты закончишь?

— Конечно, Гарри, — ответил Перси и двадцать минут спустя протянул ему газету.

— Спасибо, — рассеянно произнес Гарри. История про Сириуса была на первой полосе, написана Ритой Скитер. Это должно быть замечательно.

_**Блэк совершает побег из Азкабана** _

_**Автор статьи: Рита Скитер** _

_**Сириус Блэк широко известен как самый ужасный узник, когда-либо содержавшийся в Азкабане. Вопрос «почему?», однако, до сих пор остается без ответа. Да, Блэк убил тринадцать человек одним проклятьем. С другой стороны, двенадцать из них были магглы, которых может победить даже самый неопытный волшебник, а тринадцатым был весьма неумелый маг.** _

_**Лояльность Блэка к Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть стала большим шоком для многих, и несложно понять почему. Конечно же, Блэк не был членом одной из самых выдающихся Темных Семей в Британии, в конце концов, так же, как и не был замешан в покушении на убийство в возрасте шестнадцати лет.** _

_**Несмотря на сомнительность дурной репутации Блэка (учитывая, что в Азкабане также содержатся такие заключенные, как кузина Блэка Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, которая была осуждена, помимо прочего, за то, что запытала до сумасшествия авроров Фрэнка и Алису Лонгботтом, и которая разобралась с восемнадцатью из двух десятков авроров, посланных, чтобы схватить ее), три факта остаются неизменными. Люди в ужасе от Блэка. Никто никогда раньше не сбегал из Азкабана. Блэк сбежал из Азкабана.** _

_**Несмотря на репутацию неприступности, возможно, существуют лазейки на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Этот вопрос министр магии, Корнелиус Фадж, никак не прокомментировал, но настойчиво утверждал, что «Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы поймать Блэка, и просим магическое сообщество сохранять спокойствие». Под давлением Фадж признался, что план еще не разработан, и хотя после побега Блэка прошло всего несколько часов, он, вероятно, скоро появится.** _

_**За несколько недель до того, как сбежать, Блэк бормотал во сне что-то об «этом скользком мерзавце» и «надо вернуться на Майорку». Кто именно этот «скользкий мерзавец» и правда ли, что Блэк направляется в Испанию? Только время покажет.** _

Гарри усмехнулся. Рита Скитер была довольно забавной, когда не была одержима идеей разрушить его жизнь. Все же, он хотел бы, чтобы она не затрагивала тему родителей Невилла. Ему следует поговорить с Драко и посмотреть, сможет ли он убедить его заставить других первокурсников отстать от Невилла. Старшекурсники, как правило, бывают слишком заняты издевками друг над другом, чтобы беспокоиться о них, так что Невиллу не придется иметь с этим дело. Хотя, правда, какой одиннадцатилетка дразнит кого-то за то, что его родителей замучили до помешательства (особенно когда дразнящиеся на самом деле в родстве с преступниками?).

Гарри пришел на Чары весьма довольный. Драко, все еще находящийся в шоке и волнении от того, что он (наряду с Гарри) стал самым молодым ловцом столетия, был безмерно ему благодарен и согласился не упоминать о родителях Невилла и запретить это другим. На самом деле он дошел даже до того, что сказал Гарри не наделать глупостей, например, не выслеживать Блэка, потому что тот был натренированным волшебником и убийцей-психопатом, а Гарри — первокурсником, что было далеко от «Я бы хотел отомстить, если бы был на твоем месте» в первый прошлый раз.

Все ученики шептались о Сириусе, когда вошел Гарри, и некоторые бросали пытливые взгляды в его сторону, очевидно осведомленные о том, что Сириус и отец Гарри были лучшими друзьями. Гарри на мгновение задумался, почему никто ничего не сказал о том, что Сириус предположительно выдал его семью Волдеморту, но потом осознал, что это не было всем известным фактом и, более того, фактически не преступлением. Безусловно, это было морально предосудительно, но нельзя доказать, что кто-то был под заклятьем Фиделиус, так же, как и кто был Хранителем. Кроме того, Гарри мог смело предположить, что большинство Хранителей были куда надёжнее Хвоста, так что единственным способом, с помощью которого от них можно было получить информацию, были пытки, а раскол под пытками не совсем то, за что следует наказывать.

Когда начался урок, Гарри не стал утруждать себя тренировкой заклинания Вингардиум Левиоса, так как он уже знал его, и вместо этого разделил свое внимание между помощью Шеймусу и наблюдением за Роном и Гермионой. Когда перо Гермионы идеально взмыло вверх и она заработала очки, Рон начал выглядеть недовольно, и Гарри быстро отлевитировал свое перо в сторону Рона и начал его щекотать.

Не стоит и говорить, что Рон был очень сердит на Гарри к концу занятия.

— С какого перепуга ты решил, что просто необходимо пытать меня этой штуковиной?

— Потому что мне было скучно, а это было забавно, — ответил ему Гарри.

— И у тебя так быстро получилось! Как у Гермионы, но, по крайней мере, ты не стал тыкать каждому этим в лицо. Неудивительно, что никто не может ее выносить. Она ночной кошмар, самый настоящий.

Гарри застонал. Боже, Рон был таким несносным в этом возрасте.

— Тебя просто злит, что она поправила твое произношение. Но знаешь, если бы она не сделала этого, у тебя бы ни за что не получилось выполнить это заклинание к концу урока.

— Почти не сомневаюсь… — нехотя признал Рон.

— И я бы хотел применить то же правило, что я ввел относительно Драко, касательно Гермионы. А именно: не оскорбляй моих друзей в моем присутствии. В конце концов я не позволяю Драко говорить что-либо, когда тебя нет рядом, чтобы постоять за себя. Хорошо? — серьезно спросил Гарри.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Рон.

Гарри обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гермиону, и увидел слезы, наполнявшие ее глаза.

— Спасибо, — беззвучно сказала она.

Гарри только лишь улыбнулся.

На пиру по случаю Хэллоуина Гарри постарался поесть как можно быстрее в ожидании нападения тролля. Он знал, что они продолжат пировать наверху после этого, но каким-то образом это было не одно и то же.

Действительно, двадцать минут спустя после начала пира профессор Квиррелл вбежал в зал и произнес, задыхаясь:

— Тролль… в подземелье… подумал, вы должны знать.

Хм, а по какой причине он отсутствовал изначально? Все остальные были здесь. И коли на то пошло, как он сможет объяснить, зачем он был в подземельях? И он просто оставил двери открытыми, надеясь, что тролль забредет туда? Гарри никогда не видел троллей в Запретном Лесу. Не было никаких мыслимых объяснений того, что это могло быть случайностью. Прекрасный ход, Квиррелл.

— Старосты, — пророкотал Дамблдор. — Немедленно отведите свои факультеты в гостиные!

Если бы Гарри не знал наверняка, что тролль на самом деле не там, он бы указал, что слизеринские спальни находятся в подземельях. Хотя как объяснить, откуда он знает…

— Итак, — радостно проговорил Гарри. — Я хочу побезумствовать и поэтому собираюсь отправиться на поиски тролля. Кто со мной?

Все, сидящие за гриффиндорским столом, посмотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Мы в деле, — сказал один из Уизли.

Перси был ошеломлен.

— Фред!

— Вероятно, я должна пойти и убедиться, что ты не убьешься, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Хотя формально это безусловно считается созданием угрозы для безопасности окружающих.

— Если она идет, то и я иду, — сказал Рон, жаждущий доказать, что он такой же хороший друг, как и Гермиона.

Невилл, который также ощущал склонность к бесшабашным поступкам из-за статьи, упоминающей его родителей, кивнул в знак того, что он идет.

Перси нетерпеливо посмотрел на стол персонала: учителя уже ушли, чтобы отправиться в подземелья. Он повернулся к другому гриффиндорскому старосте и приказал довести гриффиндорцев обратно в целости и сохранности, пока он присматривает за своими братьями и их друзьями.

Гарри, тем временем, быстро покинул Большой Зал, остальные последовали за ним. Вскоре он добрался до уборной девочек (стараясь не наткнуться на Снейпа, отправившегося остановить Квиррелла от проникновения в подземелье, охраняемое Пушком) и остановился у входа.

— Превосходно, мое чутье троллей, как оказалось, работает, — просиял он, когда услышал тролля внутри.

Уизли, Невилл и Гермиона не выглядели так воодушевленно.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея, Гарри? — спросил Рон, немного позеленев.

— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри. — Я имею в виду, мы всего лишь кучка школьников, собирающихся встретиться со взрослым горным троллем лицом к лицу. Что может пойти не так? — с этими словами Гарри зашел в туалет, прежде чем остальные смогли ответить. — Предлагаю использовать Сектумсемпру, — сказал Гарри, когда остальные присоединились к нему. — Кроме Рона и Невилла, вы, ребята, используйте Вингардиум Левиосу и уроните дубинку ему на голову.

— Ты думаешь, у меня получится? — спросил Рон.

— Несомненно, — ухмыльнулся Гарри и пальнул режущим заклятием по троллю. Толстая кожа тролля не позволила причинить ему такого ущерба, как если бы жертвой был человек, но его рука все же была поранена. Позади Гарри близнецы, Перси и Гермиона также использовали Сектумсемпру и проделали тяжелую работу по отвлечению тролля. Что было тоже хорошо, потому что Рону и Невиллу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы отлевитировать дубинку, а когда получилось, то еще больше, чтобы переместить ее и бросить троллю на голову.

— Ого… — произнес Джордж. — Продолжай в таком же духе…

— И мы сможем…

— Признать, что мы и правда родственники.

Даже Перси был впечатлен.

— Молодец, Рон.

Уши Рона порозовели, и он казался очень довольным.

— Хорошая работа, Невилл, — поздравил Гарри.

Внезапный шум и громкие шаги заставили их всех оглянуться. Секунду спустя профессор МакГонагалл вместе со Снейпом и Квирреллом ворвалась в комнату. Квиррелл посмотрел на тролля, издал слабый стон и сел, схватившись за сердце. Гарри закатил глаза в ответ на излишнюю театральность профессора ЗОТИ.

Снейп нагнулся, чтобы осмотреть тролля, в то время как профессор МакГонагалл сердито смотрела на них, выглядя разъяреннее, чем когда она поймала Гарри и Драко, разыгрывающими ловца.

— Чем вы вообще думали? — требовательно спросила МакГонагалл с холодной яростью в голосе. — Вам повезло, что вы все еще живы.

— После того, как все ушли, я решил, что хочу пойти искать тролля. Я был… расстроен после того, как узнал, что Сириус сбежал из тюрьмы, — в основном потому, что он не понимал, почему это произошло так рано, но, опять же, никто не говорил, что ему нужно уточнять. — Невилл чувствовал то же самое из-за того, что говорилось о Беллатрикс в той статье, но он бы ничего не сделал, если бы я не ушел, а он не хотел, чтобы я шел один, и остальные пошли со мной для того, чтобы спасти меня от гибели. Перси пытался отговорить меня, но, когда я ушел, у него не было другого выбора, кроме как последовать за мной и отправить другого старосту отводить остальных гриффиндорцев в гостиную, — Гарри слегка перегибал палку, но он не хотел, чтобы остальные попали в неприятности.

— Ну… в этом случае… — сказала профессор МакГонагалл, пристально глядя на них, — Поттер, глупый мальчишка, как ты мог думать, что сможешь сразиться с горным троллем в одиночку?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Я действительно не думал об этом так много, как о том, каким образом один из ближайших друзей моего отца может быть сторонником Волдеморта и массовым убийцей.

МакГонагалл отвернулась, без сомнения думая о том, что этот самый друг (хотя это был и Питер, а не Сириус) был также Хранителем семьи Гарри.

— Поттер, за это с Гриффиндора будут сняты пять очков. Я понимаю твое разочарование, но тебе не следовало так бессмысленно рисковать! Что касается остальных, каждый из вас получит по пять очков. А сейчас, если вы совсем не пострадали, вам лучше отправиться в башню Гриффиндора. Ученики заканчивают празднование в своих гостиных.

Они быстро покинули туалетную комнату и отправились в башню.

— Ты понимаешь, что ты сумасшедший, да, Гарри? — спросила его Гермиона. — И что нам невероятно повезло и по всем законам природы мы должны быть уже мертвы?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Да? Я заработал нам двадцать пять очков, на что ты жалуешься?

— Ты права, — сказал Рон, подойдя к Гермионе. — Он псих.

Гарри улыбнулся. Нет ничего лучше небольшого приключения с почти смертельным исходом, чтобы помочь наладить дружеские отношения. Остальные поспешили за тарелками, и Гарри был готов к ним присоединиться, когда его пронзила мысль. Теперь он знал, что случилось — почему история изменилась.

_Сириус тоже прошел сквозь Арку_.


	6. Chapter 6

Как бы сильно Гарри ни хотел найти способ связаться с Сириусом (в конце концов он не видел его восемь лет, и с ним, по крайней мере, не придется притворяться, что они едва знакомы, как со всеми остальными, кого он снова встречал), он знал, что это невозможно. Пока нет. Этот ход не пройдет незамеченным для Дамблдора, контролировавшего его почту с тех пор, как он узнал, что Сириус сбежал. Не из любопытства или чего-то такого, а ради того, чтобы уберечь Гарри от того, что, как он думал, представляло огромную угрозу. И у Дурслей, где никто не мог наблюдать за Гарри двадцать четыре часа в сутки, это положение бы только ухудшилось. Нет, Гарри должен подождать, пока Сириус сам не свяжется с ним. Проблема была, конечно, в том, что Сириус никаким образом не мог знать, что Гарри все известно о том, что на самом деле случилось с Петтигрю и теми магглами, и о смене Хранителя. И да, ему придется вернуться к Дурслям по крайней мере в этом году. В конце концов, ему больше некуда пойти, а у миссис Уизли есть прискорбная привычка исполнять волю Дамблдора как закон.

Гарри также не мог просто пойти и схватить Петтигрю по многим причинам, и не последней из них было то, что у него никогда не было времени, чтобы научиться заклинанию для обнаружения анимага. Как первокурснику ему не полагалось даже знать, кто такой анимаг, и, в связи с отсутствием какого-либо контакта со старыми друзьями отца, он никаким образом не мог узнать, что Питер превращается в крысу, и у него было еще меньше причин думать, что эта крыса — Короста. Если он скажет об этом взрослым, они ему не поверят, а Короста, вероятно, переберется в другую семью волшебников, узнав, что его раскрыли. Нет, как бы досадно это ни было, ему нужно подождать, пока Сириус снова с ним не свяжется.

Вскоре после происшествия на Хэллоуин (которое, конечно же, спровоцировало еще большие толки, но также имело неожиданный побочный эффект в том виде, что убедило Фреда и Джорджа, что Перси еще не потерян, благодаря его участию в их небольшой вылазке) состоялся первый квиддичный матч Гарри. Он не переживал так, как Драко Малфой, который был хотя и общепризнанно весьма талантливым для одиннадцатилетнего и лучшим на Слизерине, но все же не мог сравниться с Гарри.

Гарри мог описывать круги вокруг Джинни, когда она была в профессиональной квиддичной команде. Он тоже хотел бы вступить в команду, вместо того чтобы сразу же становиться аврором, но, опять же, это было сразу после падения Волдеморта, и он считал своей обязанностью помочь отловить всех его последователей. Может быть, на этот раз, если ему удастся закончить войну быстрее или (если он будет абсолютно великолепным/везучим) предотвратить ее вообще, он сможет играть в профессиональный квиддич, как и хотел, прежде чем ему стукнет тридцать или около того и он уйдет из спорта (чтобы стать аврором). В самом деле, становиться аврором, пока обладаешь самой могущественной и привлекающей смерть палочкой, вероятно, не самое лучшее решение, да?

Игра началась довольно безобидно. Драко и Гарри бесцельно парили вокруг в поисках снитча. Гарри  _надеялся_ , что ему удастся поймать снитч прежде, чем Квиррелл додумается проклясть его метлу, но, как оказалось, удача была не на его стороне. В ту же секунду, как он увидел снитч, в него врезался Флинт, и один из близнецов отправил бладжер в Драко. Естественно, во время потасовки снитч исчез.

Несколько минут спустя, к величайшему раздражению Гарри, его метлу начало шатать из стороны в сторону. Гарри застонал. Он совсем забыл об этом. Теперь, если он быстро что-нибудь не предпримет, Рон и Гермиона придут к скоропостижным выводам о Снейпе, а Гарри действительно не хотел создавать традицию обвинять Снейпа каждый раз, когда что-то пойдет не так. Не говоря уже о том, что он не хотел, чтобы ему пришлось на самом деле начинать защищать Снейпа, пока он не будет совсем уж вынужден сделать это, так как Гарри действительно не любил своего профессора зельеварения, и поэтому ему было противно говорить о нем приятные вещи. Мелочно, возможно, но Снейп был хуже.

Лучшим выходом было послать контрзаклятие и надеяться, что его совместных со Снейпом усилий будет достаточно, чтобы привести метлу в порядок. К сожалению, контр-заклятие для такого случая, как заколдованная метла, относилось к тому роду вещей, изучение которых он все время откладывал на потом, так что это был не вариант. Он мог понадеяться, что Снейп сможет помешать Квирреллу, но смутно вспомнил слова Квиррелла о том, что ему требовалось всего лишь несколько дополнительных секунд, чтобы сбросить Гарри с метлы, когда Гермиона отвлекла его. И, если об этом подумать, зачем вообще Квиррелл пытается убить его таким открытым и явно не случайным способом? Идиот.

Ну, если два очевидных варианта не рассматривались, Гарри, возможно, придется попробовать что-то немного необычное. Он увидел снитч внизу, левее него, направляющийся в его сторону. Если только он правильно подгадает время…

Гарри встал и спрыгнул с метлы. По всему стадиону раздались вздохи: было ясно, что Гарри сделал это специально. Пока Гарри падал, он мог только надеяться, что достанет снитч прежде, чем кто-нибудь додумается замедлить его падение, как это сделал Дамблдор, когда дементоры испортили ту игру с Хаффлпаффом на третьем курсе. Это была еще одна причина, почему Квиррелл был идиотом: ни за что на свете Гарри бы не позволили просто разбиться насмерть. Серьезно, зачем он вообще утруждается?

И действительно, темп Гарри стал снижаться. Нет! Он так близко! В отчаянии Гарри изогнулся так, чтобы падать быстрее. Ближе, ближе… Есть! Рука Гарри метнулась и схватила снитч. Он бросил взгляд на Снейпа, который закатил глаза на то, что Гарри, очевидно, был более заинтересован в победе, чем в мягкой посадке. Хотя, казалось, он был единственным, кто додумался замедлить падение Гарри, так что тот полагал, что должен быть благодарен. Он совершенно точно собирался сделать все, что было в его силах, чтобы убедиться, что Снейп выживет во вторичной борьбе Волдеморта за власть и не станет самым ненавидимым волшебником в Британии (ну, не больше, чем он был до этого среди тех, кто не… очень высоко ценил… его уникальный стиль преподавания. Серьезно, разве нет специальных семинаров, которые должны посещать все будущие учителя, или вроде того?).

Гарри осторожно приземлился на ноги. Это его удивило: он ожидал, что Снейп просто отпустит его, когда он будет достаточно близко к земле, чтобы не расшибиться. Потом он вспомнил, что у Снейпа было не очень хорошо с полетами, и предположил, что он сам приземлялся на свою пятую точку слишком часто, чтобы проделать это с Гарри.

Гарри с триумфом поднял снитч. В течение нескольких секунд он был окружен остальной командой.

— Хорошая игра, — только и сумел сказать он Драко, прежде чем Рон, Гермиона и (на удивление) Невилл потащили его в сторону хижины Хагрида. — Мне правда повезло, что снитч летел прямо по траектории моего падения, да?

— Это был Снейп! — заявил Рон, когда они оказались у Хагрида. — Мы с Гермионой видели его. Он заговаривал твою метлу: бормотал и не отводил от тебя взгляда.

— Чепуха, — настаивал Хагрид. — Зачем Снейпу делать что-то подобное?

— Разве Снейп не делает все то же самое каждый раз, когда у нас урок зельеварения? — спросил Невилл.

Гарри засмеялся.

— Да, я обычно слегка провоцирую его, — под Взглядом Гермионы он исправился. — Ладно, хорошо, сильно провоцирую. Но он не собирается меня за это убивать, и он точно не настолько глуп, чтобы делать это перед всей школой. Вероятнее, он попытался бы меня отравить.

— Но, Гарри, я могу узнать проклятие, когда я его вижу: я все о них прочитала! Нужно держать зрительный контакт, и Снейп совсем не моргал, я видела! — упорно твердила Гермиона.

— Даже если ты проигнорируешь тот факт, что, как уже упомянул Невилл, подобное поведение является нормой, когда бы Снейп ни увидел меня, он, вероятно, пытался спасти меня от падения. В смысле, возможно, он не очень хороший учитель, но он не настолько ужасен, чтобы реально пытаться убить своих учеников. Кроме того, он замедлил мое падение, когда я спрыгнул с метлы, чтобы я ничего себе не сломал.

Гермиона скрестила руки на груди.

— Ладно, допустим, я купилась. Если это был не Снейп, то  _кто_  заговаривал твою метлу?

— Квиррелл.

Глаза Гермионы чуть не вывалились из орбит.

— Что?

— Это еще менее вероятно, чем то, что это был Снейп, — осторожно добавил Хагрид.

Рон просто уставился на Гарри.

Невилл был единственным, кто додумался спросить:

— Почему ты так думаешь? В смысле, профессор Снейп более устрашающий и зловеще выглядящий, чем профессор Квиррелл.

— Именно, — кивнул Гарри. — Так что раз это так очевидно кучке первокурсников, Дамблдор бы тоже заметил, — Гарри помедлил. Дамблдор имел некоторую склонность быть оптимистом до глупости. — Или хотя бы профессор МакГонагалл.

— Но разве он не должен доверять и Квирреллу, раз он тоже учитель? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет, это первый год Квиррелла. К тому же, я поговорил с некоторыми старшекурсниками, и оказалось, что на этой должности лежит своего рода проклятие.

Гермиона посмотрела недоверчиво.

—  _Проклятие_  на  _должности_?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ну, а как еще ты объяснишь, что никто не задерживался на этой работе дольше, чем на год, за последние сорок лет? — Гермиона ничего не ответила, так что Гарри продолжил. — И это не может быть Снейп, потому что мой шрам болит не от его тюрбана.

Гермиона закатила глаза, как бы говоря «Боже, только не  _это_  опять».

— Но Снейп не носит тюрбан, — озадаченно сказал Рон.

— Вот именно. А Квиррелл носит, и я усвоил, что людям в тюрбанах нельзя доверять.

— Сколько людей, носящих тюрбаны, ты встречал, Гарри? — спросила его Гермиона.

— Ну, только одного, — признался Гарри. — Но он только что пытался меня убить! И отвечая на твой вопрос, Невилл, хотя все мы знаем, что Снейп яростно ненавидел моего отца и, кажется, думает, что я реинкарнация Джеймса Поттера, он никогда не упоминал мою мать. Он оскорбляет меня как угодно, но никогда не упоминает ее, что кажется странным. У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи почему, Хагрид?

Хагрид, который выглядел все более беспокойным с той минуты, как задумался о том, что профессор Хогвартса, нанятый Дамблдором, хочет убить Гарри, тотчас приободрился.

— О, да, они были замечательными друзьями, твоя мама и Снейп. По крайней мере до этой ссоры в конце шестого курса.

— Тогда почему он так придирается к тебе? — спросил Невилл.

— Ну, я же выгляжу, как мой отец, правильно? Конечно, еще у меня глаза матери, и ты когда-нибудь замечал, что он никогда не встречается со мной взглядом? К тому же, — тут Гарри ухмыльнулся, — не то чтобы я остаюсь в долгу.

 

* * *

 

Следующий месяц буквально пролетел незаметно, и Гарри был удивлен, когда, проснувшись однажды утром, понял, что уже почти наступило Рождество. Ему точно пора начать действовать и подготовить рождественские подарки. Он также заплатил каждому из близнецов Уизли по десять галлеонов за то, чтобы они постоянно швыряли снежки Квирреллу в затылок, где, как было известно Гарри, находился Волдеморт. Сначала они не хотели брать столько денег, но потом Гарри пояснил, что под «постоянно» он имеет в виду «пока снег не растает». Им даже удалось помешать растаять снегу на внутреннем дворе и посчастливилось исчезать все время, когда кто-либо из учителей оказывался поблизости. Настоящие гении.

Однажды после Зелий Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и Невилл (который до сих пор продолжал ошиваться с ними, что Гарри сначала считал странным, так как привык к трио. Но, может, пришло время привыкнуть к мысли о квартете? Даже Джинни не удалось вписаться в их компанию, когда она начала встречаться с Гарри, но, опять же, Джинни стала пытаться на шестом курсе, а не на первом) натолкнулись на Хагрида по дороге в Большой Зал.

— Привет, Хагрид, нужна помощь? — спросил Рон, предполагая, что осведомиться будет вежливо, даже если он и не был точно уверен,  _как_  помочь.

— Нет, я в порядке, спасибо, Рон, — ответил Хагрид тоже из вежливости.

— Не могли бы вы освободить проход? — нетерпеливо осведомился Малфой. — Пытаешься заработать карманные деньги, Уизли? Надеешься сам стать лесником, когда закончишь школу, полагаю. Хижина Хагрида должна казаться тебе дворцом по сравнению с тем, к чему привыкла твоя семья.

Гарри встретился взглядом с Невиллом, и они оба подались вперед, чтобы удержать Рона, когда тот стал пытаться наброситься на Драко.

— И откуда же ты знаешь, как выглядит дом Рона? — спросил Гарри. — Ты что, маньяк?

Драко был удивлен.

— Что? Конечно нет!

— Не знаю, звучит так, будто это правда. Как ты думаешь, Рон? — Гарри надеялся, что, вовлекая Рона в словесную перепалку, они смогут избежать физической.

— Думаю, ты прав, — согласился Рон, все еще напряженный, но начинающий успокаиваться.

— К тому же, разве мы уже не обсуждали, почему не все могут быть владельцами поместий? — спросил Гарри. — В самом деле, можно подумать, что наследники чистокровных семей должны иметь память получше.

— О, я знаю, — согласился Невилл. Его короткая память значительно улучшилась с тех пор, как на него перестали давить его благонамеренные, но заблуждающиеся родственники, ожидающие, что он будет жить памятью своих родителей, и когда он нашел друзей, которые не сравнивали его с ними (и Гарри даже дошел до критики того, как родственники Невилла наваливали на него все эти необоснованные ожидания всю его жизнь). Хотя он все еще боялся профессора Снейпа, который в этот самый момент появился позади Малфоя.

— И что это здесь происходит? — вкрадчиво спросил он, пристально глядя на все еще напряженного Рона.

— Ничего особенного, — просиял Гарри. — Просто дружеская беседа на тему, влияет ли инцест на особенности памяти.

— И как вы тогда объясните поведение мистера Уизли?

— Ну, Рон — чистокровный, так что он вроде как обиделся, — пояснил Гарри.

— А почему мистер Лонгботтом не так же сильно оскорблен? — спросил Снейп.

Гарри посмотрел на Невилла.

— Я часто задаюсь этим же вопросом, — ответил Невилл, быстро соображая. — Мерлин свидетель, я мучился со своими проблемами с памятью долгие годы, — он помолчал. — Ну, или по крайней мере я думаю, что мучился.

Снейп посмотрел на Малфоя, который сохранял молчание, не желая признаваться, что это он спровоцировал их, когда они даже не отреагировали должным образом, и поэтому профессор зельеварения только лишь покачал головой.

— Отойдите с дороги, все вы.

— Я убью его, — провозгласил Рон.

— Убедись, что ты, по крайней мере, сделаешь это после того, как он совершит что-то, заслуживающее смерти, — посоветовала Гермиона, зная, что нет смысла пытаться его переубедить, когда он находится в таком состоянии. — И кстати, Невилл, это было гениально.

Тот покраснел.

— Спасибо.

 

* * *

 

Утром Рождества Гарри проснулся рядом с большей кучей подарков, чем ожидал. Конечно, их все равно было гораздо меньше, чем он привык, но он был положительно уверен, что их было больше, чем на его первом первом курсе.

— Счастливого Рождества, — сонным голосом произнес Рон, когда, спотыкаясь, пошел к своей куче.

— И тебе тоже, — ответил Гарри, поднимая первый подарок.

В общем-то, это был неплохой улов. Он получил деревянную флейту от Хагрида, пятидесятипенсовую монету от тети Петуньи (которую он отдал Рону), угрозы о скорой расправе от дяди Вернона (нет сомнений, что его напутствие на станции было сказано всерьез), свитер Уизли и сливочную помадку от Молли, шоколадные лягушки от Гермионы, мантию-невидимку своего отца от Дамблдора, книгу “101 шутка” от близнецов, набор по уходу за метлой от Драко и фото своих мамы и папы (вместе с Алисой и Фрэнком) от Невилла. Гарри был особенно рад последнему подарку. Да, этот улов был намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

Гарри поднял глаза, когда Рон судорожно выдохнул:

— Гарри… это то, что я думаю?

— Смотря, о чем именно ты думаешь, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Нимбус 2000, — выдохнул Рон. — Но… но, Гарри, я даже не…

— Не беспокойся об этом, — сказал ему Гарри. — Твоя мама связала мне свитер, потому что ты знал, что мои родственники не станут утруждаться, а я подарил тебе метлу, чтобы у тебя было преимущество, когда ты играешь с близнецами, потому что они  _хороши_.

Рон разрывался между тем, чтобы принять подарок, и поворчать о том, что он все еще считает это благотворительностью. Наконец желание обладать самой лучшей метлой хоть раз в жизни победило.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он.

— Эй, для чего еще нужны друзья?

Как раз в этот момент дверь распахнулась и вошли Фред и Джордж.

— Счастливого Рождества!

— Спасибо за книгу по анимагии!

— Многие просто дарят нам книги о том, как устроить какие-нибудь проказы…

— Что мило…

— Но на них нельзя очень сильно полагаться…

— Потому что великие шутники всегда должны оставаться оригинальными.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Не торопитесь, иначе можете пострадать, но посмотрим, сумеете ли вы научиться этому, прежде чем выпуститесь.

— Разумно, — согласились они.

Кроме Рона и близнецов, Гарри отправил пару толстых шерстяных носков Дамблдору (анонимно, конечно же), книгу по Гербологии Невиллу, средства по уходу за волосами Драко (он правда хотел бы, чтобы у него была камера, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица, хотя и очевидно, что Драко пользуется каким-то средством для волос), “Историю Хогвартса” Гермионе (чтобы ей не приходилось брать ее в библиотеке), сикль для Дурслей в ответ на их пятьдесят пенсов и “Чудовищную книгу о чудовищах” для Хагрида (так как Гарри уже знал, что она ему понравится).

— Что за шум? — спросил Перси, просовывая голову в дверной проем.

Его братья, которые как раз обсуждали свои свитера, обернулись к нему.

— «П» значит «префект»! Надень его, Перси, давай, мы все надели свои, даже Гарри получил такой же, — сказал Фред.

— Полагаю, она не слышала, что на самом деле там за история с троллем, да? — добавил Джордж.

— Я не хочу… — протестовал Перси, пока близнецы натягивали свитер ему на голову.

— И еще ты не будешь сидеть с другими старостами сегодня, — сказал Джордж. — Рождество — семейный праздник.

После этого все пятеро отправились на рождественский обед. Странно, но Перси не казался таким уж недовольным тем, что ему придется провести время с семьей, как хотел, чтобы они думали.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тонкс на год младше, чем по канону.

Не так много учеников осталось в замке на каникулы, но все же их определенно было больше, чем на его втором курсе. Гарри решил сесть рядом с симпатичной ведьмой-блондинкой, которая была похожа на шести— или семикурсницу.

— Привет, — поздоровался Гарри. — Не возражаешь, если мы здесь сядем?

— Здорово, Гарри, — поприветствовала она. — И нет, я не против.

Гарри замер. Она была совершенно на нее  _не похожа_ , но голос казался настолько знакомым, и она использовала это характерное приветствие.

— Тонкс? — спросил он неуверенно.

Она наклонила голову в его сторону.

— Я тебя знаю?

— Не совсем, — признался Гарри. — Но я принялся отыскивать родственников своего крестного после того, как он сбежал из Азкабана.

— Родственников? — спросил Фред, уставившись на Тонкс.

— Крестного? — повторила Тонкс, уставившись на Гарри.

Гарри кивнул.

— Ага, мой крестный не кто иной, как Сириус Блэк. Ты его кузина, верно?

— Моя мама, вообще-то, — объяснила Тонкс. — Поэтому я здесь. Учитывая огромное количество заключенных Азкабана, с которыми я нахожусь в родстве, моя мама взяла себе за правило оставлять меня в Хогвартсе каждый раз, когда кто-либо из моих родственников-Пожирателей сбегает из Азкабана, потому что здесь безопасно. Не стоит и говорить, что это первый раз, когда мы действительно применяем это правило на практике.

— Ты в  _родстве_  с Сириусом Блэком? — пораженно спросил Рон.

Тонкс критически осмотрела его.

— Ты Уизли, да? — когда Рон кивнул, она продолжила. — Тогда и ты тоже, только не в таком близком.

Рон побледнел.

— Конечно, ты не в таком близком родстве с Сириусом, как с Драко, — добавил Гарри, ухмыляясь.

Рон застонал.

— Что ты обо мне знаешь? — спросил Гарри из любопытства, что думают о нем другие факультеты на этот раз.

Тонкс фыркнула.

— Я тебя умоляю, все тебя знают.

— Но что обо мне говорят? — надавил Гарри.

— О тебе говорят, что ты ищешь смерти, — бодро ответила Тонкс. — Это правда, что ты пошел за взрослым горным троллем только потому, что тебе было скучно?

— Ну, вроде того, — робко сказал Гарри. — Но если кто-нибудь спросит, то это потому, что я так обезумел от того, что Сириус сбежал, что не мог нормально соображать.

— Лично я думаю, что ты просто спятил, — предположила Тонкс.

Гарри кивнул.

— Это тоже подходит. Только не говори Пророку. У меня тут райская жизнь: я могу сказать или сделать что угодно, потому что все вокруг боготворят мой шрам, и я не хочу ставить это под угрозу.

— Обещаю, — засмеялась Тонкс.

— Так что, ты на седьмом курсе? — спросил Перси.

— Ага, — подтвердила Тонкс. — Я с Хаффлпаффа.

— Значит, ты можешь рассказать мне все о С.О.В.! — взволнованно воскликнул Перси.

— Опять он за свое, — вздохнул Фред.

— Он всегда спрашивает это, когда говорит с кем-нибудь, кто уже сдал эти экзамены, — сообщил Джордж.

— Неделя, когда мы сдавали С.О.В., была худшей в моей жизни, — заявила Тонкс.

Близнецы обменялись взглядами.

— Знаешь, мы действительно могли бы использовать всю возможную помощь… — начал Джордж.

Тонкс застонала.

— Эта девчонка странная, — заметил Рон, когда они возвращались в гостиную этим вечером.

— Да, — согласился Гарри. — Но она мне понравилась.

— И мне. Это был наиболее продуктивный прием пищи за последнее время, — радостно добавил Перси.

— Она выглядела так, будто уже вправду жалела, что разрешила нам сесть рядом, — заметил Гарри.

— Почему? — теперь Перси был озадачен.

—  _Некоторые_  люди не горят желанием на Рождество обсуждать экзамены, которые они сдавали полтора года назад, Перси, — сказал Фред.

— Но вы позволили мне расспрашивать ее только в течение двадцати минут, — запротестовал Перси.

— Потому что она выглядела так, будто вынашивает план убийства, и мы проявили великодушие, — объяснил Джордж.

— Что? Я… — начал Перси.

Рон дотронулся до плеча Гарри.

— Эй, приятель, можно тебя на секундочку?

— Конечно, — удивленно ответил Гарри, и они поднялись в свою спальню, не обращая внимания на продолжающийся спор трех старших братьев Уизли о пользе пересказывания экзаменов.

Рон смотрел в пол совершенно сконфуженно.

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты, должно быть, истратил целое состояние на подарок для меня, и я знаю, что ничего не подарил тебе. Мне очень жаль, и я ужасно себя чувствую из-за этого, но просто… у меня нет денег. Я знаю, что ты не кичишься своим богатством, как Малфой и некоторые другие, но весьма очевидно, что у тебя есть деньги. Я не могу себе позволить купить что-нибудь, маме пришлось связать тебе свитер и сделать помадки, которые она прислала, и, ну… что  _я_  вообще мог подарить кому-то, вроде тебя?

Бедный Рон. Не то чтобы Гарри  _пытался заставить_  его почувствовать неуверенность, но он был немного пресыщен нелепым количеством славы и богатства, которыми обладал, давно привыкнув к этому, и привык, что и Рон тоже был привычен к такому. Понятно, почему Рон был подавлен.

Гарри положил руку на плечо своего лучшего друга.

— Рон, посмотри на меня, — тот неохотно поднял взгляд. — Ты стал моим другом, когда у меня никого не было. Единственным человеком, которого я знал, был Хагрид, и ему  _необходимо_  было обходиться со мной хорошо: он представлял школу и знал моих родителей. Тебе же не приходилось, и, даже хотя это заняло немного времени, ты остался одним из немногих людей, которые смогли увидеть что-то, кроме моего шрама, и ты понятия не имеешь, как много для меня это значит.

— Мне так не кажется. Ты ведешь себя очень уверенно с самого момента, как я тебя встретил, — возразил Рон.

Ну, формально это была правда, но только благодаря Рону и Гермионе в прошлом.

— Рон, ты видел, что прислали мои родственники. Достаточное количество денег, чтобы купить немного сладостей, и угрозы о скором возмездии. У меня никогда  _никого_  не было, пока я не встретил тебя, и это важнее любой метлы.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — с надеждой спросил Рон.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Но я буду ждать чего-нибудь на свой день рождения. Тридцать первое июля, запиши.

Рон засмеялся, и они отправились в гостиную, чтобы сыграть в волшебные шахматы.

 

* * *

 

— Эй, Рон, — разбудил его Гарри рано утром. Настолько рано, что на самом деле это вряд ли могло бы даже называться утром.

— Пауки, танцующие степ! — прокричал Рон, вскакивая и откидывая Гарри на пол. — А? Ты не танцующий паук.

— Нет, — Гарри сжал зубы.

— А что ты делаешь на полу?

— О, ничего особенного… Просто хотел узнать, хочешь ли ты воспользоваться моей мантией-невидимкой, чтобы отправиться на поиски волшебного зеркала.

— Разве не большинство зеркал — волшебные? — скептически осведомился Рон.

— Это зеркало показывает тебе твои желания, а не дает советы по поводу внешности, — пояснил Гарри.

— Конечно, почему бы и нет, — сказал Рон, потирая глаза и одновременно направляясь к двери. К несчастью, он неправильно оценил расстояние до ступенек и пролетел мимо. К счастью, спальни первокурсников находились ближе всего к нижнему этажу.

— Смотри, куда идешь, — крикнул Гарри, но было уже поздно. Он схватил мантию-невидимку и поторопился на помощь Рону.

— Что это такое было?

— Шума, как от пушки.

Близнецы Уизли показались на горизонте.

— О, это всего лишь Рон.

— Чем это вы, ребята, занимаетесь?

— Профессор Дамблдор наконец нашел время отдать мне мантию-невидимку моего отца, после того как чувствовал необходимость хранить ее у себя последние десять или около того лет, так что мы с Роном решили сходить посмотреть на это необыкновенное зеркало, которое Дамблдор держит здесь, — объяснил Гарри. — Хотите присоединиться?

Близнецы недоверчиво уставились на него.

— Разве тебе нужно даже…

— Спрашивать?

Хм, близнецы стали намного реже использовать всю эту «близнецовую» речь на Гарри с тех пор, как он научился их различать. Конечно, он не счел нужным упомянуть это, потому что использовал идентифицирующее заклинание каждый раз, когда они заходили в комнату, но эй! Они, нафиг, одинаковые, и им нравится путать людей. Он просто уравнивал возможности.

— Что это означает? — Перси спустился вниз по лестнице. — Отбой давно уже был, и, даже если он формально не распространяется на гостиные, уже слишком поздно, чтобы бодрствовать. Вы же не планируете проникнуть куда-то, или нет? — спросил он с подозрением.

— Конечно нет, — заверил его Фред.

Перси все еще выглядел недоверчиво.

— А вот Гарри кое-что замышляет, и он только что пригласил нас, — просиял Джордж. — И, позвольте сообщить, я  _так_  горд.

— Рон, это определенно путь к успеху, — сказал Фред.

— Вы не можете просто… — начал Перси.

— Сейчас каникулы, у меня завтра нет уроков, и ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы остановить меня, кроме как заколдовать, — перебил его Гарри.

— Я скажу профессору МакГонагалл, — пригрозил Перси.

— И я получу пару отработок — этого точно недостаточно, чтобы удержать меня. Мои родственники будут в восторге узнать, что я изо всех сил стараюсь, чтобы меня убили, и мне искренне наплевать на очки факультета.

— Серьезно? — широко распахнув глаза, спросил Рон.

— Серьезно. Понимаете, я пришел к выводу, что “Кубок факультета” на самом деле больше “Кубок подлиз”. В конце концов, чем больше вы подлизываетесь к учителям, тем больше очков получаете. Видит Бог, я люблю Гермиону, но она, должно быть, самая большая любимица учителей, которую я когда-либо встречал, и угадайте что? Она единственная, кто заработал больше всего очков на нашем курсе. Мне плевать, если я потеряю все баллы Гриффиндора, потому что, положа руку на сердце, я не хочу быть подхалимом весь год, только для того чтобы Большой Зал был украшен в цвета нашего факультета во время одного обеда и чтобы мы могли хвастаться этим всю поездку на поезде. Это просто-напросто того не стоит, — заключил Гарри.

— Гарри, мой добрый друг, — начал Джордж.

— Ты, должно быть, что-то замышляешь, — закончил Фред.

— И к тому времени, как ты найдешь МакГонагалл, мы будем уже далеко. Так что насчет этого, Перси? Ты действительно опустишься настолько, что заколдуешь первокурсника? — бросил вызов Гарри.

— Я… нет, — сдался Перси. — Но я пойду с вами, чтобы убедиться, что вы не наделаете глупостей, — Перси сделал паузу. — Ну, что-то еще глупее этого, — исправился он.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Чем больше, тем лучше.

 

* * *

 

— Ты заблудился, да? — спросил Рон, когда они прошли мимо того же портрета в третий раз.

— Нет, — настоял Гарри.

— Но мы уже  _проходили_  здесь, — возразил Рон.

— Я знаю, что делаю.

— Он заблудился, — сказал Фред.

— Я зн.. Что за… — Джордж замер, когда перед ними появилась дверь.

— Этой двери не было минуту назад, — сказал Перси, пристально в нее вглядываясь.

— Я знаю. Это  _магическая_  дверь, — объяснил Гарри. — Давайте, пошли.

Гарри открыл дверь, и они все зашли внутрь. В центре комнаты стояло огромное зеркало в искусной золотой раме, стоящее на двух изогнутых ножках. Надпись на нем гласила “Еиналеж еечяр огеома сеш авон оциле шавеню авыза копя”.

— Какого черта это вообще значит? — спросил Рон.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Выше моего понимания. Я всегда предполагал, что это какой-то неведомый язык, который могут понимать только очень старые люди, которым больше нечем заняться. Я знаю, что оно называется Зеркало Еиналеж.

На некоторый момент наступила тишина, а затем Перси медленно произнес:

— Я показываю не твое лицо, но твое самое горячее желание.

— Эм, это замечательно, Перси… — сказал Фред.

— Но какое это имеет отношение к…

— Цене на драконьи яйца…

— Во Франции? — спросил Джордж.

Перси закатил глаза.

— Это очевидно написано задом наперед.

— Очевидно, — передразнил Фред.

— Серьезно? — спросил Гарри, вглядываясь в надпись. — Я показываю не твое… ты прав! Это удивительно.

— Это было не так уж трудно, — ответил Перси, все же весьма довольный.

— Давайте посмотрим, — предложил Гарри. Он посмотрел в зеркало и увидел Джинни, держащую на руках ребенка с растрепанными черными волосами. Рон и Гермиона стояли рядом с ней, держа за руку Тедди.

— Что ты видишь? — спросил Рон, не решаясь встать перед зеркалом, не зная, чего ожидать.

— Свою семью, — последовал тихий ответ.

— Я вижу наш собственный магазин приколов! — воскликнул Джордж. — Очаровательно!

— И я тоже. Еще я вижу Анджели… в смысле, и правда очень хороший магазин, — сказал Фред немного смущенно.

— Я вижу себя Главным Старостой и квиддичным капитаном, — сообщил Рон.

— Грандиозные планы, — заметил Гарри. — Разве можно  _вообще_  быть и Главным Старостой, и квиддичным капитаном одновременно?

Близнецам тут же поплохело от перспективы  _еще одного_  предполагаемого Главного Старосты в семье, а Перси был в восторге от мысли, что кто-то последует по его стопам. Когда Перси наконец встал перед зеркалом, он судорожно вздохнул.

— Министр магии? — спросил Фред.

— Вероятно, — согласился Джордж.

Однако Гарри так не думал. Он подошел к Перси и тихо сказал:

— Ты видишь, как твоя семья принимает тебя.

Это был не вопрос. Перси был потрясен.

— Как ты…

— Не все мечты не осуществимы, Перси.

 

* * *

 

Жизнь Гарри вскоре вернулась к обычной рутине (или настолько обычной, насколько все вообще было с тех пор, как Гарри рискнул испытать судьбу и получить свой второй шанс) до того дня, пока однажды на тренировке по квиддичу Оливер Вуд не объявил, что Снейп будет судить следующий матч Гриффиндора против Хаффлпаффа. Гарри забыл об этом, но не то чтобы это имело какое-то особое значение в контексте главных событий. Что на самом деле интересовало Гарри, так это то, что этот матч предоставит ему возможность сблизиться с Седриком при первом же представившемся ему случае. Абсолютно точно, что знакомство с Тонкс (а он старался увидеться с ней когда только мог) было полной и абсолютной случайностью и результатом решения Сириуса сбежать, пока Тонкс была все еще в школе, но Гарри обнаружил, что ему очень нравится видеть ее снова спустя все эти годы. Он не был так близко знаком с Седриком, но его смерть тоже оказала на него глубокое влияние.

— Определенно звучит как конфликт интересов, — таков был единственный комментарий Гарри. — Можно было подумать, что у них найдется учитель, который не является деканом факультета, чтобы судить матч, если они не собираются воспользоваться услугами мадам Хуч.

Естественно, он не мог уловить причину. Было ли это еще одним свидетельством того, что мадам Хуч является сквибом? Тем не менее, Гарри не был уверен, каким образом находиться в воздухе вместе с ним поможет Снейпу предотвратить еще одно покушение, особенно когда ему в самом деле нужно обращать внимание на то, что происходит с другими игроками.

— Разве ты не должен быть более озабочен тем, что он будет в открытую подсуживать? — спросил Вуд.

— Ну, я был бы, но судья может не так уж многое, и сто пятьдесят очков, которые я получу, когда поймаю снитч, определенно помогут нам на пути к Кубку. И к тому же, раз уж он делает это из-за меня, я вроде как обязан быть чуточку, осмелюсь сказать, благодарным, — Гарри содрогнулся от этой мысли.

Все остальные просто уставились на него.

— Гарри, я не думаю, что  _Снейп_ … — начал Джордж.

— Будет откровенно подсуживать хаффлпаффцам ради тебя… — продолжил Фред.

— Только если ты не поставил на них или вроде того, — закончил Джордж.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Да пожалуйста. Он делает это ради того, чтобы убедиться, что Квиррелл не попытается снова убить меня.

Это вызвало только новую волну вопросов.

 

* * *

 

Пока Гарри наконец закончил отвечать на вопросы и переоделся, прошло сорок пять минут. Честное слово, это было что-то вроде долбанной пресс-конференции, кисло подумал он, направляясь в Гриффиндорскую башню, чтобы рассказать новости Рону и Гермионе.

Он только закончил убеждать Рона, что его безопасность, в принципе, важнее квиддича, и он не может каждый раз спрыгивать с метлы, иначе это будет уже неоригинально, когда появился Невилл.

— Привет, ребята, — весело произнес он. — Вы никогда не догадаетесь, с кем я только что встретился.

— С кем?

— С Малфоем.

— И ты…  _рад_ … этому? — не мог поверить Рон. — Черт побери, сначала Гарри, теперь Невилл… Крепись, Гермиона! Не поддавайся искушению!

Гермиона хихикнула.

— Я… постараюсь, Рон.

— Так что случилось? — спросил Гарри, на этот раз возвращая всех к исходной теме. Он смутно помнил похожий разговор, но тогда Невилл был намного более расстроен…

— А, да. Ну, я столкнулся с ним около библиотеки, и он сказал, что ищет, на ком бы попрактиковаться, — объяснил Невилл. — Он послал в меня заклинание обезноживания.

— И он еще этому радуется, — вставил Рон. — Либо у Невилла какие-то странные предпочтения, либо чары Малфоя сильнее, я думал…

Гермиона не обратила на него никакого внимания.

— И что ты сделал?

— Увернулся и побежал со всех ног, — усмехнулся Невилл.

— Неплохо, — одобрил Гарри.

— Тебе следовало проклясть его в ответ, — сказал ему Рон.

— Нет, не следовало! — возмутилась Гермиона.

— А  _ты_  бы хотел стоять там и сражаться против Малфоя и двух его троллеподобных телохранителей? — задал риторический вопрос Невилл.

Гарри наконец удалось вспомнить эту ситуацию.

— Ты стоишь двенадцати таких, как Малфой, — повторил он свои же собственные слова двенадцатилетней давности. — Не забывай это.


	8. Chapter 8

Гарри праздно летал над квиддичным полем за день до матча, когда заметил внизу Седрика Диггори, который наблюдал за ним с метлой в руках.

— Шпионишь за мной? — приземляясь, спросил Гарри.

Седрик покачал головой.

— Едва ли. И я уже видел, как ты играешь. Забыл?

— Ты ходишь на матчи, в которых не участвуешь? — удивленно спросил Гарри.

Седрик уставился на него.

— Конечно, это помогает понять, как летают другие команды. Хочешь сказать, что ты — нет?

Гарри печально помотал головой.

— Ну, я бы ходил, но меня всегда так раздражает, когда я вижу снитч, а ловцы его не замечают. Это правда не очень хорошо для моего давления.

— Ты всегда можешь посмотреть на других игроков, — предложил Седрик.

— Мог бы, но, если только одна команда не забьет на пятнадцать голов больше другой, остальные игроки не играют большой роли в исходе матча, так что я никогда не видел в этом смысла, — сообщил Гарри.

— Предвзятость ловцов, — засмеялся Седрик. — Прекрасно понимаю.

— Отлично, — сказал Гарри с облегчением. — Все остальные думают, что я сумасшедший.

— Исходя из того, что я слышал, так и есть. Но мы даже как следует не знакомы, так? Я Седрик Диггори, — произнес он, протягивая руку.

— Гарри Поттер, — ответил Гарри, пожимая его руку. — Сначала Тонкс, теперь ты… Здесь все считают меня психом?

— В большинстве, — весело произнес Седрик. — Но это не всегда плохо. Хогвартс и магический мир в целом поддерживали статус-кво слишком долго, и сейчас самое время немного встряхнуться, хотя я и уверен, что твои мотивы далеко не благородные.

— Так все же почему ты здесь? — спросил Гарри. — Хочешь еще раз потренироваться перед завтрашним матчем?

— Вроде того. Это мой первый год в команде, а ты — сам  _Гарри Поттер_ , безумно хорош в полетах и не прочь спрыгнуть с метлы, чтобы поймать снитч, так что я просто не уверен, что моя психика повредится достаточно, чтобы я мог позволить себе выполнить те трюки, на которые, вероятно, пойдешь ты, чтобы выиграть. Нимфадоре в конце концов так надоело смотреть, как я вышагиваю по комнате, что она выгнала меня из гостиной.

— Ого, — произнес Гарри, его глаза были размером с блюдце.

— Что? — спросил Седрик.

— Как она разрешила тебе звать ее Нимфадора? Я пытался  _неделями_  и не достиг никакого успеха, — скорее даже годами, но нет нужды сообщать ему об этом.

Седрик засмеялся.

— Она проспорила в прошлом году. И прежде чем у тебя появятся какие-то идеи — она поклялась никогда больше не спорить на разрешение звать ее по имени.

— Потому что проиграла однажды? — заныл Гарри. — Это нечестно.

— Дважды, вообще-то. Как оказалось, Чарли Уизли выиграл у нее пари четыре года назад и потребовал того же.

— Черт. Так вот откуда пошел этот план…

 

* * *

 

На следующий день Рон, Гермиона и Невилл пожелали Гарри удачи около раздевалки, задаваясь вопросом, переживет ли он этот матч.

— Расслабьтесь, ребята. Не только Снейп не собирается убивать меня и находится поблизости, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не случится, но, учитывая, что было в прошлый раз, здесь, вероятно, так же будет еще и профессор Дамблдор. Все со мной будет  _в порядке_ , — убеждал их Гарри.

— Ты думал то же самое и в прошлый раз, а закончилось все спрыгиванием с метлы, — заметил Невилл.

— И что? Мы выиграли, — сказали Рон и Гарри одновременно.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Просто… постарайся быть осторожнее, ладно?

— Я всегда осторожен, — заверил ее Гарри, направляясь в раздевалку.

— Я боялась, что он скажет это… — произнесла Гермиона, беспокойно глядя ему вслед.

 

* * *

 

К несчастью для Гарри, он не нашел снитч так же быстро, как в прошлый раз, когда играл этот матч. Он полагал, что это было логично: найти снитч за пять минут было редкостью и для одного раза — повторить это в том же матче двенадцать лет спустя (ну, для него, по крайней мере) было совершенно невозможно.

Он оглянулся на трибуны и увидел Рона и Невилла, спорящих с Драко, Крэббом и Гойлом, и задумался, о чем они могли говорить. Оливер пропустил только три мяча, в то время как гриффиндорцы забили восемь. Около сорока минут спустя после начала игры Гарри заметил снитч около своего уха. Чувствуя легкое разочарование, он потянулся и выхватил его из воздуха. Игра была закончена.

 

* * *

 

За прошедшие недели Гермиона стала одержима экзаменами, до которых все еще оставалось два с половиной месяца. Она пыталась заставить Рона, Невилла и Гарри следовать расписанию, которое она для них составила, но, даже несмотря на то, что Невилл находил ее методы довольно полезными, Гарри безаппеляционно отказался. Совершенно независимо от своего двенадцатилетнего преимущества, которое привело его на вершину успеха, никто никогда на самом деле не проваливался на первом курсе, и, зная некоторых старших студентов Хогвартса, это о многом говорило. По правде, Гарри действительно не думал, что вообще  _возможно_  провалить что-либо до пятого курса (и он, по факту, даже не сдавал экзамены на четвертом курсе, так что они не могли быть настолько важными). Не стоит и говорить, что Гермиона была совсем не рада выслушивать это, но она и вправду ничего не могла сделать, чтобы заставить Гарри учиться, так что она вцепилась в Рона с удвоенной силой.

Все же, так как его друзья постоянно делали домашние задания, а все в замке, казалось, готовились к экзаменам, Гарри приходилось проводить в библиотеке намного больше времени, чем ему хотелось. В один из таких дней он лениво перелистывал «Квиддич сквозь века», когда услышал, как Рон закричал:

— Хагрид! Что ты делаешь в библиотеке?

— Ищет книгу почитать? — предположил Гарри. — Я имею в виду, что еще он может делать здесь, строить глазки мадам Пинс?

— Просто смотрю, — подтвердил Хагрид.

— Если я ничего не путаю, ты только что вышел из секции о драконах, — будничным тоном произнес Гарри. — И даже не смотрите на меня так, ребята! Я торчу здесь дольше, чем сплю, мне нужно как-то убивать время!

— Ты мог бы попробовать заниматься, — предложила Гермиона, но Гарри проигнорировал ее замечание.

— Ты же не изучал, как вырастить дракона, да? — с невинным видом спросил Гарри.

— Подожди, у тебя же на самом деле нет дракона, правда? — тихо спросил Невилл. — В смысле, это бы объяснило, почему ты держишь все окна закрытыми и топишь камин, несмотря на то, что сейчас весна.

— Как ты узнал об этом? Мы не ходили проведать Хагрида уже пару недель, — заметил Рон.

— О, ну, я помогал профессору Спраут в теплицах и всегда здоровался с Хагридом, когда был там. Но вот последние четыре дня… — Невилл замолк. — Так что?

— Может быть… — признался Хагрид.

— Разве это не нелегально уже, сколько, двести лет? — спросил Гарри.

— Фактически…

— Решено, — сказала Гермиона, собирая свои книжки в сумку. — Нам нужно на это посмотреть.

Даже несмотря на то, что Рон не очень-то хотел идти смотреть на яйцо в пламени, его весьма радовала мысль заняться чем-нибудь другим, кроме как учебой, и он быстро собрал все остальные вещи.

 

* * *

 

— Не могу поверить… Я просто не могу поверить… — бубнила Гермиона всю дорогу, когда они следовали за Гарри обратно в замок. — Как он может быть таким безответственным? Он живет в маленькой деревянной хижине и не имеет никаких средств, чтобы обеспечить безопасные пригодные условия обитания для детеныша дракона, не говоря уже о том, что это незаконно…

— Куда мы идем? — перебил ее Рон.

— Не знаю, как вы, а я иду к профессору Дамблдору, — сказал Гарри.

— Ты собираешься рассказать ему про Хагрида? — спросил Невилл. Когда Гарри кивнул, он продолжил: — Но разве ему не влетит за это?

— Возможно, — признал Гарри. — Но Дамблдор всегда преуспевал в сокрытии того, что происходит в школе, и я уверен, что он сможет предоставить абсолютно разумное объяснение тому, каким образом у нас на руках появился детеныш дракона.

— Но Хагрид полагается на нас! — запротестовал Рон.

— Справедливо, — кивнул Гарри. — Но с другой стороны, у Хагрида, как бы сильно я его ни любил, практически полностью отсутствует здравый смысл, и, я думаю, мы все можем согласиться, что от дракона нужно избавиться. Мы — четверо одиннадцатилеток; это явно не в нашей компетенции. Лучшее, что можно сделать в этой ситуации, — передать это дело в руки ответственных взрослых, которым и следует разбираться с подобными происшествиями, а это означает пойти к профессору Дамблдору. Всевкусные бобы Берти Боттс. Ничего себе, с первой попытки, — отметил он, когда горгулья, охраняющая кабинет директора, отъехала в сторону.

— Гарри? — удивленно оглянулся профессор Дамблдор, когда в его кабинет вторглись четверо первокурсников. — Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Уизли, мистер Лонгботтом? Что вы здесь делаете?

Гарри заметил, что, несмотря на тот факт, что они никогда по-настоящему не разговаривали в этом временном пространстве (большей частью потому, что у первокурсников обычно нет причин для общения с беспредельно могущественным Альбусом Дамблдором, но частично и потому, что Гарри не был достаточно уверен, что сказать этому человеку даже сейчас, через семь лет после его смерти. Или за пять лет до, в зависимости от того, как на это посмотреть), Дамблдор назвал его по имени. Интересно.

— Эм, в общем, профессор Дамблдор, сэр, Гарри тут хотел бы узнать, могли бы вы, эм, помочь нам с одной проблемой... мы обнаружили… — Гермиона очевидно была слишком взволнована тем, что в первый раз говорит с директором Хогвартса и главой Визенгамота.

Гарри решил прийти ей на помощь.

— Хагрид нашел драконье яйцо, и, кажется, он не понимает, что растить дракона незаконно и небезопасно для него, особенно в школе. Мы надеемся, что вы сможете позаботиться об этом, так как нам по одиннадцать лет, а вы все-таки ответственный взрослый.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него поверх своих очков-полумесяцев.

— Вы в этом уверены?

Гарри проглотил остроумный комментарий. Ему действительно не хотелось бы разбираться с этим самому, так что придется сделать усилие, чтобы быть почтительным.

— Да, сэр.

— Понятно. Что ж, я должен похвалить вас за то, что вы пришли с этим прямо ко мне. Большинство учеников, как я обнаружил, стремятся в одиночку разобраться с такого рода ситуациями, что может закончиться весьма трагично. Пять очков Гриффиндору каждому из вас за вашу мудрость в привлечении учителя к решению проблем.

Как только они вернулись в коридор, Гарри застонал:

— О, великолепно, такими темпами мы  _никогда_  не проиграем Кубок Школы.

— Большинство людей не увидело бы в этом проблему, Гарри, — озадаченно сказала Гермиона.

— Но я вижу, потому что это Кубок Подлиз, помнишь? — когда Гермиона покачала головой, Гарри продолжил: — О, точно, тебя там не было. Так или иначе, я считаю, что Кубок Школы — это общешкольный заговор с целью воспитать как можно больше учительских подлиз и поощрить подхалимское поведение всех учеников. Мы со Снейпом делаем все возможное, но мы не можем проиграть гриффиндорский Кубок Школы в одиночку!

Гермиона изумленно уставилась на него:

— У тебя проблемы.

 

* * *

 

Экзамены были, естественно, до смешного простыми. Флитвик требовал заставить ананас отбивать чечётку на парте, и Гарри сделал так, что тот плясал не только на парте, но и на полу, вверх по стене и на потолке тоже. МакГонагалл дала им задание превратить мышь в табакерку, и (после своего обычного нытья о том, как это антигуманно превращать живые существа в неодушевленные предметы) его была инкрустирована драгоценными камнями. Снейп хотел, чтобы они сварили зелье Забвения без каких-либо инструкций, и Гарри приготовил его буквально с закрытыми глазами. Не говоря уже о том, как он отличился на письменных работах. Серьезно, экзамены в конце первого курса явно написаны не для двадцатитрехлетних волшебников, независимо от того, как мало внимания они обращали на происходящее в классе.

Вечером после последнего экзамена трио плюс Невилл (Гарри никогда особо не нравился термин «квартет», он всегда почему-то напоминал ему об оркестре) сидели в гостиной, наслаждаясь тем, что экзамены закончились.

Все же, события продолжали развиваться своим чередом, и Гарри был вынужден нарушить спокойствие.

— Итак, — будничным тоном начал Гарри. — Мой шрам сообщил мне, что профессор Дамблдор сейчас в Лондоне, и Квиррелл, пользуясь его отсутствием, отправился за философским камнем.

— Что? — задремавший Рон тут же вскочил, внезапно проснувшись.

— Философский камень? В Хогвартсе хранится философский камень? — спросила Гермиона, возвышая голос.

— Ну да. В смысле, а что еще вы думали находится в этом коридоре на третьем этаже, куда нам запрещено ходить под страхом мучительной смерти? — задал риторический вопрос Гарри.

— Зачем кому-то прятать что-то  _такое_  в школе, полной детей? — разумно заметил Невилл.

Гарри засмеялся.

— Это чертовски хороший вопрос. Однако факт остается фактом, и я понимаю, что, вероятно, должен был упомянуть об этом раньше, но я собираюсь пойти вслед за Квирреллом, и вы не можете сделать ничего, чтобы меня остановить, так что я всего лишь интересуюсь, хотите ли вы пойти со мной или остаться здесь и надеяться, что меня не убьют.

Двадцать минут спустя, после того, как Гермиона испробовала всевозможные способы, которые смогла придумать, чтобы убедить его остаться или, по крайней мере, высказать лучшую причину того, почему он должен идти, они вчетвером выходили через портретный проем.

— Куда это вы направляетесь? — требовательно спросил Перси. — Разве вы не знаете, что уже был отбой.

Гарри весело улыбнулся.

— О, я знаю. Просто мне плевать.

— Нас точно выгонят за это, — проворчала Гермиона, когда они направились в сторону коридора на третьем этаже.

— Нет, не выгонят, — не согласился Гарри. — Мы нарушили всего только одно маленькое правило. В смысле, мы можем умереть, но они не могут исключить нас за то, что сами достаточно глупы, чтобы думать, что поместить приманку для темного волшебника в школе, полной детей, — хорошая идея. Серьезно.

 

* * *

 

— Кто здесь? — спросил Пивз, появляясь из-за угла. — Я знаю, что ты там, даже если я не могу увидеть тебя. Ты дух, привидение или, может быть, ученик? Надо позвать Филча, мне нужно позвать Филча, если кто-то невидимый шляется по замку.

— Привет, Пивз, — бодро произнес Гарри, снимая с себя мантию-невидимку, но так, чтобы она скрывала остальных.

— Потти? — спросил Пивз. — Что это ты делаешь?

— Создаю хаос и разрушения, — ответил Гарри. — Подвергаю опасности себя и трех других учеников, пробираясь в коридор на третьем этаже. Это достаточно безответственный поступок, чтобы ты отпустил нас на все четыре стороны?

Пивз задумался.

— Это тот самый коридор, про который Дамблдор сказал, что если вы подойдете к нему, то умрете?

— Ага, — подтвердил Гарри.

— Ну, тогда хорошо, — согласился Пивз. — На-ка в нос! — прокричал он, прежде чем исчезнуть.

— Ой… — проговорил Гарри, потирая свой нос. — И даже не смейтесь, ребята.

Когда они достигли двери, ведущей в коридор на третьем этаже, она была уже открыта. Гарри был удивлен: они вышли на час или около того раньше, чем в прошлый раз, во сколько же тогда вышел Квиррелл? Да фиг с ним.

— А сейчас без паники и вообще, но там внутри гигантская трехголовая псина, — радостно сообщил Гарри.

— Ч… что? — переспросил Рон, явно начиная паниковать.

— О, не волнуйся, — ответил Гарри. — Она засыпает, как только слышит музыку, а я принес флейту, которую мне подарил Хагрид.

Гарри зашел в комнату, его друзья неохотно плелись за ним. Он играл на флейте и смотрел, как сначала Невилл, потом Рон и, наконец, Гермиона запрыгнули в люк. Затем запрыгнул и он сам, все еще играя, мимолетно задумавшись о том, как, ради всего святого, они собираются подняться наверх. А, плевать, это была не его проблема, а Рона с Гермионой.

К тому времени, как он приземлился, оказалось, что Невилл уже освободился от дьявольских силков. Гарри подумал, что иметь с собой настоящего знатока гербологии на этот раз не помешало. В конце концов, весьма неловко, когда растение пытается тебя убить.

Они перешли в следующую комнату, где обнаружили сотни летающих ключей и несколько стареньких метел.

— Да, вот с этим я справлюсь, — сказал Гарри, вытаскивая свой Нимбус 2000 из кармана и увеличивая его.

— Ты что,  _повсюду_  таскаешь с собой это? — скептически спросила его Гермиона.

— Ага, — кивнул Гарри.

— Мальчишки…— пробормотала она, посылая ему возмущенный взгляд.

Гарри взлетел, а две минуты спустя схватил ключ и приземлился. Он впихнул его в замочную скважину, полностью игнорируя благоговейную тишину позади себя. Ну и что с того, что он, весьма вероятно, был лучшим ловцом в Британии. У него были годы практики, так что это был не целиком природный талант (не то чтобы  _они_  знали об этом).

А затем они достигли шахматной доски. Гарри застонал. Он ненавидел шахматы. К тому же, он еще и невероятно ужасно играл в них, возможно даже хуже, чем одиннадцатилетний Рон, так что делать было нечего — только сидеть и ждать, пока игра закончится. Когда все завершилось и Рон снова рухнул на пол и отключился (серьезно, кажется, будто Рон — мазохист или типа того), Гермиона, Невилл и Гарри поторопились отправиться в следующую комнату, стараясь не думать лишний раз о том, что из головы Рона течет кровь.

«В прошлый раз с ним все было хорошо — с ним будет все хорошо и сейчас», — пытался заверить себя Гарри. Это не очень-то успокаивало.

Они прошли через комнату с уже оглушенным троллем и дошли до задачи с зельями от Снейпа. Они втроем прочитали загадку Снейпа (хотя, сказать по правде, разве не было бы разумнее для Снейпа просто  _сказать_  профессору Дамблдору, в какой из бутылочек какое зелье и больше не говорить никому вообще ничего?), и Гермиона начала ходить вдоль прохода, постукивая по пузырькам и бормоча что-то себе под нос. Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что отгадал, в каком пузырьке какое зелье на добрых три минуты раньше Гермионы. Двенадцатилетнее преимущество иногда действительно играет на руки, особенно когда вы имеете дело с кем-то таким же гениальным, как Гермиона.

— Итак, эм… верно. Этого будет достаточно для двоих, чтобы пройти к Квирреллу, но определенно не хватит на троих. Я, разумеется, иду и полагаю, что вы не отпустите меня в одиночку, так что предлагаю “камень, ножницы, бумага”.

Попытавшись объяснить Невиллу, как играть, Гермиона выбрала ножницы, а Невилл (не особо ухватив суть) — камень. Гермиона, как всегда перемудрив, решила, что Невилл не станет второй раз подряд выбирать камень и поэтому снова выбрала ножницы. К сожалению, Невилл, напротив, вновь избрал камень, и Гермиону отправили назад разбираться с Роном и Дамблдором.

— Даже хотя я и выиграл, Гермиона была бы полезнее, — проворчал Невилл.

— О, не кисни, это будет весело, — ответил Гарри Невиллу, отливая ему половину пузырька.

— Весело? Весело? Противостояние злому учителю — твое понятие веселья?

— Ага, — кивнул Гарри.

— Гермиона права: у тебя точно проблемы.

Гарри просиял, прежде чем выпить остаток бутылочки.


	9. Chapter 9

— Подожди-ка … чего?! — выпалил Невилл, пройдя сквозь пламя. — Это правда был Квиррелл? Блин, теперь я должен близнецам Уизли.

— Вы делали ставки на то, кто собрался меня убить? — спросил Гарри. — В этом как будто есть что-то ненормальное…

— О, тебе ли об этом говорить. Ты заводишь разговор о своем, как ты его называешь, «лицевом дефекте» при каждом удобном случае, — заметил Невилл.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Да, ну, кажется, все так любят говорить об этом, что я решил сделать им одолжение. И по крайней мере хотя бы близнецы Уизли верили в меня!

Прежде чем Невилл смог ответить, заговорил Квиррелл.

— Я задавался вопросом, встречу ли тебя здесь, Поттер. Должен сказать, что я, однако, не ожидал увидеть еще и Лонгботтома.

Гарри казался озадаченным.

— Почему вы думали встретить меня? Мне, нафиг, одиннадцать; я должен соображать лучше, чем идти за хорошо обученным волшебником, который хочет меня убить, будучи вооруженным лишь помощью некоторых других первокурсников.

Хотя, если бы ему в самом деле было одиннадцать, ему вряд ли бы пришло в голову пытаться достучаться до взрослого после отказа МакГонагалл. Видит Бог, так же было и в прошлый раз. Нужно было как следует уточнить,  _почему_  он считает, что камень в опасности.

— Боже, я даже не знаю, — с сарказмом ответил Квиррелл. — Может ли это быть потому, что каждый раз, как я поворачивался к тебе спиной, ты утверждал, что твой шрам горит?

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но затем резко закрыл его.

— Справедливо, — признал он.

— Должен сказать, я по правде не ожидал, что ты догадаешься, учитывая, что Северус кажется наиболее подходящей кандидатурой. Кто в здравом уме заподозрит  _меня_ , б-б-бедного за-заикающегося п-профессора Квиррелла, когда рядом есть эта летучая мышь-переросток?

— Я бы заподозрил.

— Эм, Гарри? Мне кажется, вопрос был «кто в здравом уме», — напомнил Невилл.

— Точно. Но, может быть, я бы ничего не узнал, если бы у тебя не было гребаного Тома Риддла на затылке.

Это послужило шоком для всех присутствующих. Невилл не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорит Гарри, Квиррелл был не в курсе, кто такой Том Риддл, а Том Риддл недоумевал, откуда Гарри знает, что именно это его настоящее имя, а не Волдеморт.

Квиррелл, очевидно, решил не уточнять и щелкнул пальцами, связывая Невилла и Гарри. Гарри отругал себя за то, что забыл об этом, и сконцентрировался на попытках снять веревки без помощи своей палочки. Он сможет сделать это, если у него будет достаточно времени, но ему нужно сосредоточиться.

В это же время Квиррелл, пользуясь моментом, бормотал себе под нос о том, как же ему достать камень. Неожиданно Волдеморт произнес:

— Мальчишка… Используй мальчишку…

Невилл вздрогнул.

— Это был Том Риддл? — прошептал он.

Гарри тихонько кивнул.

Квиррелл обернулся к Гарри.

— Конечно же… Поттер! Иди сюда! — он убрал веревки, окружавшие Гарри, и приказал ему посмотреть в зеркало.

В отличие от прошлого раза, когда Гарри думал, что камень будет в большей безопасности в его кармане, а не в заколдованном зеркале, секрет которого Квиррелл не может разгадать, так что уже отчаялся настолько, что просит ребенка достать его, Гарри совсем не хотел заполучить камень.

— Ну? — спросил Квиррелл, теряя терпение. — Что ты видишь?

— Свою семью, — Гарри сделал паузу. — Снова. Серьезно, народ, это не поменяется, так что хватит спрашивать.

— Ты не видишь камень? — разочарованно и слегка недоверчиво спросил Квиррелл.

— С какого перепуга мне бы хотеть заполучить камень? — удивился Гарри. — Кажется, что он в достаточной безопасности там, где он есть.

Когда Гарри начал потихоньку отодвигаться от Квиррелла, Волдеморт снова заговорил.

— Камень у другого мальчишки…

Гарри замер.

— Черт побери! — ему точно следовало упомянуть, что смотреть в зеркало — плохая идея.

Квиррелл направился к Невиллу, который, со своей стороны, казался ужасно напуганным.

— Дай мне поговорить с ними… лицом к лицу… — решил Волдеморт.

Пока Квиррелл озвучивал свои жалкие протесты и в итоге все равно сделал так, как хотел Волдеморт, Гарри умудрился беззвучно, не пользуясь палочкой, освободить Невилла.

— А! — вскрикнул Невилл, впервые увидев лицо Волдеморта.

Гарри отреагировал спокойнее. Он знал, что может справиться с Волдемортом, пока тот находится в таком состоянии, только не был уверен насчет Невилла.

— Гарри Поттер и Невилл Лонгботтом. Как иронично, что именно вы стоите здесь передо мной. Иронично, но в то же время логично.

— Том Риддл. Я определенно уверен, что ты педофил.

Невилл чуть не подавился. Он точно не знал, кто был перед ним, но у него было назойливое чувство, что должен бы.

— Как ты  _смеешь_ … — разозлившись, начал Волдеморт, хотя трудно было сказать, чем он недоволен больше: тем, что Гарри использовал его настоящее имя, или предъявленным ему обвинением.

— Да, смею, и давай пропустим ту часть, где ты глубоко оскорблен. Я знаю твое имя — смирись с этим, — предложил Гарри.

Несколько секунд Волдеморт хранил молчание. Затем он сказал:

— Было одно пророчество, знаешь?

Гарри напрягся. Чего Волдеморт пытается добиться? Он не говорил ничего подобного, когда Гарри встретился с ним в первый раз. Это из-за того, что Невилл тоже здесь?

— Пророчество гласило, что в конце июля родится мальчик, чьи родители трижды бросали мне вызов, и он остановит меня. Это могло относиться к любому из вас. Я решил напасть на Гарри, и он действительно остановил меня. Временно. Пророчество исполнилось. Так что, видишь ли, у меня нет никаких причин убивать тебя или твоего друга, раз уж на то пошло, Невилл. Просто отдай мне камень, который лежит в твоем кармане, и даю слово, что я не причиню никому из вас вреда.

— Слово лжеца и убийцы, — зло выкрикнул Гарри.

— Т-ты, — Невилл с трудом сглотнул. — Ты свел моих родителей с ума!

— Это был не я, Невилл, это случилось после того, как я исчез. Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, которая всегда была одной из самых верных, даже если и  _заблуждающихся_ моих последователей, решила, что твои родители как знаменитые авроры и, как всем известно, приближенные к этому кукловоду Дамблдору знают, что произошло. Я не одобряю этих действий и заставлю их страдать за то, что они лишили тебя родителей, Невилл. Только скажи, отдай мне камень, и твои родители будут отомщены.

Теперь уже Невилла била неудержимая дрожь.

— Т-ты мог бы так же легко напасть на меня и убить  _моих_  родителей.

— Но я этого не сделал, — голос Волдеморта был ласков, убедителен. — Я отправился за Гарри, потому что не хотел без лишней необходимости проливать чистую кровь, на случай если окажусь не прав. Благородные чистокровные дети, такие, как ты, — будущее, мой дорогой Невилл. Довести твоих родителей до помешательства было ужасной потерей, они были прекрасными волшебниками. Как только я вернусь, я помогу всем достойным чистокровным, таким, как твои родители, которые потеряли все, но остались живы. Я могу вернуть тебе твоих родителей.  _Просто отдай мне камень_.

Довольно долго Невилл ничего не говорил.

— Н-нет... Я… Нет.

Прежде чем Волдеморт успел осознать отказ Невилла, Гарри ухватился за возможность и наскочил на Квиррелла, прижимая свои руки к его лицу.

Боль в шраме была настолько сильной, что Гарри не мог видеть. Он знал, что должен был, вероятно, вмешаться гораздо раньше, но, в какой-то степени как Дамблдор, он хотел предоставить Невиллу возможность справиться с Волдемортом лично и подумал, что способность не поддаться Волдеморту, даже когда он обещает все на свете, сделает чудо с все еще находящейся в плачевном состоянии самооценкой Невилла.

Как раз когда Гарри был готов отключиться, он услышал «Редукто!» — и Квиррелл исчез.

Он поднял глаза и увидел Невилла, опускающего свою палочку с широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Гарри! Невилл! — воскликнула Гермиона, как только они покинули коридор. За неимением лучших идей они просто вылетели на метле Гарри через люк. Гермиона обняла их обоих в ту же секунду.

— Эй, Гермиона, — слабым голосом сказал Гарри. — Ты нашла профессора Дамблдора?

— Разумеется нашла, — прозвучал голос Дамблдора позади Гарри. Как он..? Лучше не спрашивать.

— А теперь, я уверен, у вас ко мне множество вопросов, и у меня к вам есть парочка, но, для начала, почему бы нам не отвести всех вас в Больничное Крыло?

 

* * *

 

Когда мадам Помфри закончила их осматривать и Рон с Гермионой ушли по своим делам, Дамблдор вернулся.

— Вероятно, тебе следует отдать философский камень профессору Дамблдору, — начал разговор Гарри.

Невилл округлил глаза.

— Точно! Я совсем забыл про это…

— Разумеется, — глаза Дамблдора замерцали. — Вы наверняка сильно переволновались в том подземелье.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Ну, это если одним словом.

— Я убил профессора Квиррелла.

После этого заявления повисла тишина, Невилл тупо уставился на свою больничную кровать, вцепившись в простыни. Он не был расслаблен, потому что не перестал трястись, даже когда они дошли до Больничного Крыла.

— Что произошло? — серьезным тоном спросил Дамблдор.

Чувствуя, что Невилл, скорее всего, не хочет говорить об этом, Гарри глубоко вздохнул и начал рассказ.

— Квиррелл охотился за камнем. Рона вырубила королева в шахматном матче, который мы провели, и зелья, чтобы пройти через пламя к Квирреллу, хватало только на двоих, так что Гермиона вернулась к Рону. Там было зеркало Еиналеж, и Квиррелл пытался использовать меня, чтобы заполучить камень, но я не хотел, чтобы камень угодил к нему в руки, так что Невилл, который, очевидно, хотел достать камень, но не использовать его, получил его вместо меня. Это привело к тому, что Квиррелл снял свой тюрбан, и обнаружилось, что у него на затылке Волдеморт. Волдеморт… он пообещал Невиллу вернуть родителей, если тот отдаст ему камень. Невилл отказался. Волдеморт хотел напасть на Невилла, поэтому я использовал магическую защиту жертвенной любви своей матери, чтобы поджарить лицо Квиррелла, и, как раз когда я практически отключился из-за магического истощения, Невилл пальнул в него Редукто.

— Я убил его, — повторил Невилл.

— Квиррелл был уже мертв, — мягко сказал ему Дамблдор. — Он умер в тот самый момент, как позволил Волдеморту разместиться в своем теле. Он все равно бы умер, как только Волдеморт покинул бы его, что он и сделал бы сегодня независимо от того, получил бы он от тебя камень и создал себе новое тело или потерпел бы неудачу и решил, что бедный Квиринус отжил свое и теперь бесполезен.

— Так значит это не моя вина? — с сомнением спросил Невилл.

— Именно, — согласился Гарри. Он знал, что Невиллу понадобится время, чтобы как следует прийти в себя, и хотел бы, чтобы все случилось не так, но теперь он уже ничего не мог с этим поделать. Гарри совершенно не ожидал, что Невилл нападет на Квиррелла, пока он сам будет сжигать его своим прикосновением.

— Так что же теперь случится с камнем? — спросил Гарри, чтобы переменить тему на менее угнетающую.

После этого Дамблдор перешел к объяснению того, что теперь всем Фламелям придется умереть, но это нормально, потому что они и так уже очень старые. Так что, может, это было лишь  _немного_  менее угнетающе.

— У вас есть еще какие-либо вопросы? — благодушно спросил Дамблдор.

— Ну, Волдеморт  _упомянул_  одну интересную вещь, и я надеялся, что Вы сможете объяснить, — с невинным видом проговорил Гарри.

Дамблдор кивнул, показывая, что Гарри может продолжать.

— Очевидно, существует некого рода пророчество обо мне и Невилле, которое послужило причиной того, что Волдеморт пришел убить меня, — медленно произнес Гарри, наслаждаясь видом того, как с лица Дамблдора спадает краска. — Кое-что насчет того, что только я могу его остановить.

— Я… не хотел, чтобы ты узнал об этом таким образом, — наконец сказал Дамблдор со вздохом. — И особенно не в таком юном возрасте. Я надеялся… Но, увы, что сделано, то сделано, полагаю, и бесполезно жалеть об этом. Хотелось бы, чтобы у меня с собой был Омут Памяти, но, так как его нет, я просто передам вам это пророчество: «Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца... и Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой...».

— И это может быть как обо мне, так и о Гарри? — бледнея, спросил Невилл.

— Увы, пророчество о Гарри. Когда Волдеморт решил отправиться за Гарри и оставил ему этот шрам, он отметил его и обратил на него пророчество, — ответил Дамблдор.

Невилл постарался не выглядеть слишком обрадованным, когда понял, что, возможно, Гарри не в силах остановить Волдеморта.

— Эм, сэр? Вы же осознаете, что мне всего одиннадцать, правда? И что я далеко не самый ответственный из всех? И Вы серьезно не должны полагать, что я единственный, кто может его убить.

— У меня и в мыслях не было ожидать от тебя каких-либо действий на протяжении еще нескольких лет. И, по сути, я не могу  _заставить_  тебя делать что-либо. С другой стороны, к тому времени, как тебе придется встретиться с Волдемортом в последний раз, зная, что он хочет убить тебя, зная, что он убил или пытался убить бесчисленное множество других, ты вполне можешь решить, что будет лучше убить его. Определенно, если он вернет себе телесную оболочку и не прекратит охотиться на тебя, вероятность того, что один из вас погибнет от руки другого, очень высока.

 

* * *

 

Гарри пришел на прощальный пир с тяжелым сердцем. Конечно, Хагрид отдал ему альбом с колдографиями его родителей, он провел всю ночь на импровизированной вечеринке выпускников, которую закатили семикурсники (по настоянию Тонкс, так как он не особо знал других семикурсников), и скоро он снова увидит Джинни. С другой стороны, Гриффиндор несомненно выиграл Кубок Школы в этом году, несмотря на все его усилия привести к обратному.

Гарри изо всех сил старался изобразить уныние, когда Дамблдор объявил, что Гриффиндор лидирует. По крайней мере, нет нужды в дополнительных баллах.

— В расчет следует принять и недавние события, — продолжил Дамблдор. Гарри застонал. Куда же без этого. Дамблдор наградил Рона пятьюдесятью очками за “лучшую шахматную партию в истории Хогвартса”, несмотря на тот факт, что не существует никакого объективного способа оценки подобных вещей; Гермиону — пятьюдесятью очками за то, что не отравила себя или своих однокурсников, Невилла — пятьюдесятью баллами за поджог редкого и ценного растения, и Гарри получил шестьдесят баллов за то, что не сказал несущим ответственность взрослым о попытке Квиррелла украсть камень и поставил под удар несколько своих товарищей. Конечно, Дамблдор мог сформулировать это несколько иначе, но это все равно было проявление вопиющего фаворитизма.

Гарри начал долбиться головой о стол и не прекратил, пока Перси не достало это настолько, что тот пригрозил ему проклятием. Это абсолютно точно не должно войти у Перси в привычку, так как единственной причиной, почему Гарри мог проворачивать некоторые из своих наиболее общественных внеурочных выкрутасов, было неприятие Перси такого рода наказаний.

Празднование гриффиндорским столом того, что они наконец стали самым подхалимским факультетом, было таким раздражающим, что посреди обеда Гарри пересел за стол к слизеринцам. Остаток пира он провел, сочувствуя им и жалуясь на явный фаворитизм. Дамблдор, который не мог слышать, что Гарри говорит, широко улыбался, глядя на его зрелое поведение, переступающее через факультетские предрассудки.

 

* * *

 

Когда Хогвартс Экспресс прибыл на станцию, Гарри впервые в жизни был искренне рад, что поездка закончилась. Он, Рон, Гермиона и Невилл всю дорогу только лишь сидели у себя в купе и принимали многочисленных знакомых Гарри и друзей Невилла по Гербологии. К сожалению, это не помешало Гермионе пристать к Гарри по поводу его результатов на экзаменах. Что с того, что ему удалось получить высшие оценки для первого курса со времен Дамблдора и из-за этого его стали считать чуть ли не гением (к их общему недовольству) — это было всего лишь из-за двенадцатилетнего преимущества. В конце концов, быть взрослым, которому приходиться высиживать на скучных собраниях, созывать пресс-конференции и регулярно составлять петиции в Визенгамот, официально означает, что он имеет достаточно внимания, чтобы прислушиваться к урокам Биннса, так что он преуспел даже в Истории Магии, несмотря на явный отказ от учебы. И именно поэтому Гермиона была убеждена, что он либо смошенничал, либо скрывал свою гениальность все это время.

— Ты просто обязан приехать в гости этим летом, — произнес Рон. — Вы все, я отправлю вам сову. О, и под “все” я имел в виду “все, кроме Малфоя и его команды”, — что оставляло только Гарри, Гермиону и Невилла.

— Будто бы я согласился, — парировал Драко. — Одни мои спальни больше, чем весь твой дом!

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Драко, помнишь, как мы говорили о том, что невежливо следить за идеологическими противниками своего отца? Что напомнило мне кое о чем: этот вопрос может показаться странным, но у тебя есть эльф по имени Добби?

Драко кивнул.

— Ну и кто за кем следит теперь?

— Эм, ты. Ты следишь за Роном. Мы только что говорили об этом. Но, в любом случае, я спрашиваю тебя потому, что помнишь, как мой шрам сказал мне, что Квиррелл хочет меня убить?

Драко неуверенно кивнул.

— Ну так вот, он также сказал мне, что у тебя есть эльф по имени Добби, который собирается выкрасть всю мою почту этим летом, так что было бы замечательно, если бы ты смог приказать ему оставить мои письма в покое.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Почему нет?

Когда они сошли с поезда и выстроились, чтобы небольшими группами пройти сквозь барьер, к Гарри подошла Тонкс с волосами цвета жвачки.

— Меня приняли в академию авроров, — сообщила она. — И это моя праздничная прическа.

— Ты собираешься ее оставить? — весело спросил Гарри.

— Ага. Я буду ходить так все время, пока не надоест, кроме тех случаев, когда нужно будет замаскироваться. Конечно, следовало сказать тебе раньше, но я была слишком занята, прячась от Перси.

— Прячась от Перси? Зачем? Он вроде как самый безобидный человек в мире, — заметил Гарри.

— Знаю, знаю, но он хочет в третий раз послушать, как прошли П.А.У.К., и спросить, что я думаю о его результатах на С.О.В., потчуя меня фантастическим рассказом о каждом малюсеньком ответике, который он написал, или заклинании, которое он применил, — пожаловалась Тонкс.

— Очень похоже на Гермиону, — прямо сказал Рон.

— Эй!

— Кстати, я могу сделать хоть  _что-нибудь_ , чтобы ты позволила мне называть тебя Нимфа… в смысле по имени? — поспешно исправился Гарри, когда Тонкс прожгла его взглядом.

— Ничегошеньки, извини.

— Да брось! Я отдам тебе своего первенца! — пообещал Гарри.

Тонкс засмеялась.

— А ты еще не слишком мал, чтобы думать о таких вещах?

Гарри пожал плечами. По всем подсчетам, к этому времени он уже должен был быть отцом. Если бы это был мальчик, они назвали бы его Джеймс Сириус, а если девочка — то Лили Луна.

— Пиши хоть иногда, — сказал ей Гарри, когда она собралась уже было пройти сквозь барьер.

— Ты не сможешь отделаться от меня, даже если захочешь, — ответила она, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Когда Гарри и Рон в сопровождении Гермионы и Невилла прошли сквозь барьер, Гарри со всех сторон услышал толки о Драко Малфое и тени, которую Гарри бросил на его происхождение в начале года. Гарри фыркнул. Он совсем забыл об этом.

— Вот он, мама, вот он, смотри! — завопила Джинни, подпрыгивая на месте, как только увидела Гарри.

— Привет, Джинни, верно? — улыбнулся ей Гарри.

— Д-да, — ответила она, глядя куда угодно, только не на него.

— Ты отправляешься в Хогвартс в следующем году?

Она едва кивнула.

— Тогда увидимся. И, миссис Уизли, хотел бы поблагодарить вас за ваш весьма актуальный рождественский подарок.

— О, пустяки, дорогой, — уверила его она.

— Ну, мне пора, — сказал Гарри. — Думаю, мой дядя все еще злится на меня…

— С сентября? — удивилась миссис Уизли.

— Ну, на Рождество он прислал мне угрозы с обещанием скорой расправы, — пояснил Гарри.

— О Боже…

 

* * *

 

Когда Гарри приехал домой, он увидел здорового черного пса, лежащего на лужайке перед домом Дурслей, который будто бы ждал его. Гарри быстро забросил свои вещи к себе в комнату (может быть, ему пришлось пригрозить дяде Вернону покрасить его в синий, если тот попытается спрятать и запереть его школьные вещи, но взамен он пообещал не использовать магию) и выбежал ему навстречу.

— Привет, — поздоровался он. — Мне показалось, что ты не прочь прогуляться. Я собираюсь в парк. Пойдешь со мной?

Пес только лишь поднял голову, делая вид, будто он не понимает, но послушно последовал за Гарри. Как только они достигли парка, в котором, по счастью, было безлюдно, Гарри сел на качели и посмотрел собаке прямо в глаза.

— Так-так-так, Сириус. Давно не виделись.


	10. Chapter 10

Сириус замер.

— Да ладно, Бродяга, перестань. Это будет довольно унылое воссоединение, если один из нас все время будет притворяться бездомной собакой, — сказал ему Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди.

Сириус быстро вернулся в свою человеческую форму. Он выглядел лучше, чем Гарри помнил с прошлого раза, вероятно, потому, что сбежал раньше и получил еще три года свободы, когда вернулся назад во времени.

— Воссоединение? — осторожно спросил он. — В смысле, воссоединение? Гарри Поттер не может помнить меня: я не видел его с тех пор, как он был младенцем. Кто ты такой?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Гарри Поттер. Но, думаю, у тебя неправильная информация. Ты не видел меня с тех пор, как отправился в путешествие сквозь Арку Смерти.

— Я не отправлялся в путешествие! — возмущенно запротестовал Сириус. — Беллатрикс ударила в меня проклятьем, и, даже несмотря на то, что я признаю, что, возможно, должен был быть более осмотрительным, это могло произойти с кем угодно и... Погоди. Откуда ты знаешь?

— А ты откуда? — задал встречный вопрос Гарри.

— Я был там.

— Ну и я тоже, — сообщил ему Гарри.

— Ты тоже упал в Арку? Ты что, погнался за мной или вроде того? Я думал, что у Лунатика хватит ума удержать тебя. Он стоял  _рядом с тобой_. Это крайне безответственно, особенно для него... — Сириус умолк.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Сомневаюсь, что тебе следует читать кому бы то ни было нотации об ответственности, но, для справки, он удержал. Нет, я прошел сквозь Арку позже.

— Насколько позже? — спросил Сириус.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Лет на восемь или около того.

Сириус вытаращил глаза.

— На _восемь лет_? Значит, тебе сколько? Двадцать три?

Гарри кивнул.

— Морально — да, хотя физически, конечно, я ближе к двенадцати.

— Что произошло? Ты победил Волдеморта? Зачем ты вернулся? Все умерли? Расскажи мне все подробности, — потребовал Сириус.

— Ну, эм, Дамблдор заставил Снейпа содействовать ему в своем суициде в конце шестого курса, но не удосужился никому об этом сказать, так что мы все думали, что Снейп — злодей, до тех пор, пока он не умер в конце того года, который должен был быть моим седьмым курсом, если бы Волдеморт не захватил Министерство за полмесяца или около того до начала учебы. Я провел большую часть года в адском походе, погибло несметное количество людей, включая Римуса, Тонкс и Фреда, и я убил Волдеморта после того, как он убил меня. О, и Римус и Тонкс поженились.

— ... Что ты сказал там в конце? — переспросил Сириус.

— Римус и Тонкс поженились, — с невинным видом повторил Гарри.

— Нет, до этого. Насчет того, что Волдеморт убил тебя, — уточнил Сириус.

— А, ну, он убил меня, и я мило поболтал с духом Дамблдора, который сообщил мне, что только потому, что это происходит у меня в голове, это не становится неправдой, а потом мне стало лучше.

Сириус просто уставился на него.

— Я воскрес, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Очевидно, я выжил только из-за силы любви.

Сириус застонал.

— На заметку, когда будешь рассказывать это другим, постарайся придумать объяснение, которое звучит покруче.

— Кто сказал, что я буду рассказывать другим?

— Но если ты никому не скажешь, что ты из будущего, как же люди подготовятся? — разумно заметил Сириус.

— К чему им следует готовиться? В прошлый раз все закончилось вполне удачно: я женился на Джинни Уизли, которая была беременна, как раз когда я отправился сюда, и Гермиона вышла замуж за Рона. Так что, в самом деле, за исключением гибели Фреда, получилась одна большая счастливая семья Уизли. Молли была в полном восторге, скажу я тебе.

— Могу себе представить, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Кроме того, если я смогу уничтожить крестражи до возрождения Волдеморта, мне придется только подождать до тех пор, пока ему не понадобится моя кровь для создания себе нового тела, дать ему меня убить, чтобы избавиться от последнего крестража, вернуться и убить его.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это легко, — пробормотал Сириус.

— У меня есть еще три года, я справлюсь. Ты поможешь мне уничтожить крестражи? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Думаешь, тебе нужно об этом спрашивать? — ответил Сириус. — Хотя я и не совсем уверен, как можно уничтожить крестражи, за исключением воздействия дементоров, яда василиска и Адского Пламени.

— Воздействия дементоров? И откуда ты вообще знаешь о крестражах? Предполагается, что это очень темная магия, — недоуменно произнес Гарри.

Сириус кивнул.

— О да, крестражи — часть души волшебника, так что поцелуй дементора может их уничтожить. И прошу тебя, Гарри, я же Блэк. Знать о крестражах — одно из кучи преимуществ взросления в одной из самых темных семей Британии.

— Полагаю, что так. Эй, а ты умеешь управляться с Адским Пламенем? — спросил Гарри.

— Я никогда не пробовал, но слышал, что с небольшой практикой любой достаточно могущественный волшебник может иметь хоть какой-то контроль над ним, — ответил Сириус.

— Так ты можешь начать тренироваться? Я бы занялся этим сам, только вот мою палочку отслеживают, так как я фактически несовершеннолетний, а я хочу покончить с этим как можно скорее. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты управиться до конца лета. И, Сириус, что бы ты ни делал, ты абсолютно никому не должен говорить, что я вернулся из будущего, — серьезно сказал Гарри.

— Почему нет? Ты не доверяешь своим друзьям? — спросил Сириус.

— Дело не в доверии, Сириус. Просто если я стану рассказывать об этом, люди начнут: «Гарри, ты взрослый и должен вести себя соответственно. К тому же, Снейп — герой, так что ты не должен его доставать», — и, скажу я тебе, в прошлом году я изрядно повеселился. Я хочу также веселиться и в этом году, и каждый год до конца своей жизни. Как только я расскажу людям, что я старше, чем кажется, все веселье исчезнет, и мне придется иметь дело с  _ответственностью_ , — на этих словах Гарри сморщил нос. — К тому же, тогда люди станут приставать ко мне с расспросами о будущем, и ты действительно считаешь, что Римус и Тонкс, Джинни и я, Рон и Гермиона или Билл и Флер сойдутся, если узнают все заранее? Бог его знает. Кроме того, Ханна сейчас такая стеснительная, а Невилл уже нет, так что, если я расскажу им об их будущем, я могу его уничтожить. Нет, лучше позволить жизни идти своим чередом. Или настолько своим, насколько я могу, продолжая делать все, что мне угодно, — исправился Гарри.

Сириус хмыкнул.

— Теперь уже больше похоже на правду. Но пока мы как раз говорим о том, чтобы поступать, как нам угодно, как мы собираемся очистить мое имя? Лично мне хотелось бы, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее, хотя я и повеселился немного в Испании в прошлом году.

— Так ты на самом деле был на Майорке? И я подумал, что, когда приеду к Уизли, то смогу стащить Хвоста и первый крестраж Волдеморта одним махом. Ты можешь подождать месяца два, пока мы не отправимся на Диагон-Аллею за покупками?

Сириус посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Я ждал пятнадцать лет, чтобы очистить свое имя. Думаю, я могу подождать немного дольше.

Следующие месяца полтора протекали невероятно медленно для Гарри. Он получал свою почту, что было мило, но хотел все же отложить отъезд к Уизли до своего дня рождения по двум причинам. Первая — тихая встреча с Добби. Вторая — будет труднее видеться с Сириусом под бдительным надзором Молли. Не то чтобы она ему не нравилась, совсем наоборот, просто она была склонна душить всех вокруг своей любовью, а он уже давно перерос острую необходимость в проявлении к нему материнских чувств.

Ему было настолько скучно, что он действительно уделил время своему нечеткому плану прошлого года попытаться исправить отношения со своими кровными родственниками. И, что удивительно, это, казалось, работало. Он вызвался помочь тете Петунье по дому и поделился с нею некоторыми советами Невилла по садоводству, из-за чего им пришлось проводить вместе немного больше времени и что заставило ее неохотно признать, что он отрабатывает свое содержание. Она бы не призналась ни в чем большем, но он заметил явные изменения в ее обращении с ним. Что касается Дадли, это было даже еще легче. Гарри просто соглашался поиграть с ним, когда его друзья были заняты, и Дадли был слишком напуган, чтобы играть в компьютерные игры для двоих человек, когда бы ему ни захотелось, боясь расстроить Гарри слишком сильно, и заставлял его выбирать игры для одного. Гарри очень сомневался, что нравится своим родственникам хоть немного сильнее, но, по крайней мере, ему приходилось сталкиваться с меньшей враждебностью. Дядя Вернон, без сомнения все еще злящийся из-за сцены, которую Гарри устроил на вокзале в прошлом году, только рычал, когда бы Гарри ни находился в комнате, будто не доверял себе делать что-либо еще.

Его друзья также занимали его время своими письмами. Гарри пытался убедить Гермиону, что Локхарт — мошенник, Тонкс — помочь пробраться в хранилище Беллатрикс, Рона — что быть распределенным в Слизерин не является показателем зла, Джинни — что он не был каким-то там богом, Невилла — что ему следует проявлять твердость характера, даже когда он со своими родственниками; Седрика — прийти поиграть с ним в квиддич, когда он будет у Уизли (так как они жили по соседству); Драко — что знать такие подробности о нем, которые он не имел никакого способа узнать (якобы с помощью своего шрама), не то же самое, что преследование; Перси — добровольно покидать свою комнату чаще, чем только когда нужно поесть, и близнецов — научить Джинни летать на метле. Благодаря его упорству и несусветной скуке, достижение этих целей продвигалось успешно, хотя Рон до сих пор хотел доказательств, Гермиона все еще хотела автограф, и Тонкс хотела подробностей. Гарри был уверен, что Джинни вернется к своему прежнему поведению, когда снова встретится с ним лицом к лицу, но теперь она могла хотя бы общаться с ним нормально по почте. Очень хорошо, что Хедвиг оценила эти тренировки, размышлял Гарри, потому что так она почти никогда не бывала у Дурслей, что определенно помогало улучшить отношения на этом фронте.

Вечером званого обеда у Дурслей, который так же совпал с днем рождения Гарри, но не то чтобы им было до этого какое-то дело, Гарри планировал быть довольно занят. Первым делом ему нужно было убедиться, что его не будет дома, когда Добби решит заскочить в гости. Как и следовало ожидать, ровно в восемь Добби появился перед Гарри. К счастью, Гарри в это время сидел на лавочке в парке с Сириусом в собачьем обличии, который лежал у его ног.

— А, Добби, я все думал, появишься ли ты, — тепло поприветствовал его Гарри. — Пожалуйста, присаживайся. Как дела у Драко? Только ты можешь рассказать больше, чем есть в письмах.

Добби, который был готов расплакаться от того, что Гарри не только знает его имя, но и предложил ему сесть, как равному, вдруг осознал, что еще сказал ему волшебник.

— Д-Драко?

— Ну да, знаешь, Драко Малфой. Наследник семьи, которой ты служишь. Как у него дела?

— Откуда Гарри Поттер знает о... — начал Добби.

— Волшебный шрам, — просто ответил Гарри.

— О да, Добби слышал, как хозяин Драко очень громко жаловался об этом, — признался Добби. — Но Добби не поверил этому.

— Как еще я мог узнать и попросить Драко приказать тебе не воровать мои письма? — задал риторический вопрос Гарри.

Добби кивнул. Это был весомый аргумент.

— Не думаю, что тебе необходимо будет наказывать себя за то, что ты просто пришел повидаться со мной, но, в любом случае, позволь мне помочь тебе избежать еще больших собственноручно нанесенных травм, сообщив, что я уже знаю, что мистер Малфой собирается дать Джинни Уизли дневник Тома Риддла, который откроет вход в Тайную комнату и выпустит василиска в замок. Я могу даже обещать тебе, что всегда буду носить с собой зеркало и не стану совершать никаких глупостей, но не обещаю, что не вернусь обратно в Хогвартс. Если ты воспользуешься магией и выставишь все так, будто это сделал волшебник, и министерство пришлет гребаную сову, независимо от того, что будут делать жители дома или кто будет там находиться, они начнут обращаться со мной так, как обращаются с тобой Малфои, и это все равно меня не остановит, потому что мои друзья придут, чтобы меня освободить, — спокойно объяснил Гарри. — Хотя я ценю твою заботу.

Неожиданно послышался приглушенный хлопок, как будто кто-то аппарировал в лес, окружавший парк.

— Что ж, не хотелось бы прерываться так быстро, но, кажется, только что прибыл человек для моей следующей встречи. Хм, она рано... — пробормотал Гарри. — Так что, если тебе не нужны лишние свидетели, я предлагаю тебе уйти. Было приятно с тобой познакомиться! — жизнерадостно произнес Гарри, когда Добби печально посмотрел на него и аппарировал.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Гарри, — сказала Тонкс, появляясь перед ним. — Потому что мы можем попасть в серьезные неприятности из-за этого.

— Знаю, но это важно. Это единственный способ убедиться, что Волдеморт действительно умрет. В смысле, то, что он болтается где-то поблизости и вселяется в наших учителей по Защите От Темных Искусств, уже достаточно плохо. Представляешь, что будет, если ему каким-нибудь образом удастся вернуть себе тело...

Тонкс вздрогнула.

— Ладно, но помни, что ты мой должник, — она схватила Гарри за руку, чтобы аппарировать, и заметила, что он держится за собаку. — Что за пёс?

— Это мой крестный отец, — объяснил Гарри.

— Твои родители выбрали тебе в крестные отцы собаку? — скептически спросила Тонкс.

— Ну, мой отец, по крайней мере. Тебе следует вспомнить, что мой отец и его друзья — кумиры Фреда и Джорджа.

— Чокнутые, все вы... — пробормотала Тонкс, аппарируя на Диагон-Аллею. Так как уже было темно, по улице ходило не так много народа, хотя Гарри подозревал, что “Дырявый котел” забит до отвала, как это обычно бывало в любое время после пяти.

Тонкс, Сириус и Гарри дошли до Гринготтс. Там Тонкс превратилась в Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Гоблинам было все равно, что она должна быть в Азкабане или что она осуждена за убийства, так как их никогда не интересовали дела волшебников. Когда Тонкс заявила, что потеряла свой ключ, гоблины сделали простой анализ крови, который та прошла, будучи ее близкой родственницей, и дежурный гоблин сделал ей новый ключ. Так как Беллатрикс была в Азкабане и поэтому юридически считалась недееспособной, как и глава семьи Блэков, Сириус, а Тонкс была в родстве с ними обоими, она могла и сама явиться в это хранилище, но Гарри боялся, что это поставит ее под удар, а она еще даже не начала свои аврорские тренировки.

Когда они открыли дверь в хранилище Беллатрикс, Гарри схватил чашу Хаффлпафф, а Тонкс решила стянуть немного золота и некоторые семейные реликвии Блэков, которые были частью приданого Беллатрикс, но которые, она была уверена, ее мать будет ценить больше, чем ее, по слухам, шизанутая и сидящая в тюрьме тетка. Хотя как Тонкс собиралась объяснить ей, откуда она их взяла... Ну, она всегда может свалить все на Гарри. У него, вероятно, все равно найдется объяснение поубедительнее.

Сразу после выхода из Гринготтс Тонкс подбросила Гарри и Сириуса к Уизли. Как оказалось, Невилл приезжал к ним в июне, а Гермиона — в середине июля, так что он был один. К его удовольствию, Перси внизу играл с Роном в шахматы, когда Гарри только приехал. Он появился где-то на час раньше, чем сказал им, но действительно ничего не мог с этим поделать — чем еще он должен был заниматься до десяти? Джинни залилась ярким румянцем, когда увидела его, и выглядела так, будто хочет убежать из комнаты, но сдержалась. Уже появились улучшения. Теперь нужно было только их развить...

Через две недели после прибытия пришло время посетить Диагон-Аллею. Гарри был невероятно взволнован и надеялся, что не сделал или не сделает ничего, что приведет к такому изменению событий, при которых Люциус подбросит дневник кому-нибудь другому. Надо признать, он уже весьма привык знать, что произойдет, и не хотел бы потерять эту привилегию прежде, чем окончательно будет вынужден.

Пока что Гарри получал удовольствие. Он объявил, что Сириус — это его новый питомец Бродяга, и тот развлекался, ходя по пятам за близнецами и наблюдая, как они разыгрывают людей. Гарри взял себе за правило заговаривать с Джинни каждый раз, когда она находилась поблизости, и даже хотя это был тяжелый путь, она потихоньку перешла от односложных ответов к коротким предложениям. И, возможно, Гарри случайно высказал близнецам свое предположение о том, что, может быть, Перси столько времени тратит на себя этим летом по сравнению с тем, как он, очевидно, делал раньше, потому что, возможно, у него появилась девушка, и близнецы, ухватившись за эту идею, продолжали настаивать, чтобы Перси проводил с ними больше времени, надеясь, что он раскроет личность своей таинственной подружки. И если бы Гарри не знал его так хорошо, он бы подумал, что Перси нравится доводить близнецов до белого каления своими загадочными ответами на эту тему.

Очевидно, близнецы приняли его просьбу научить Джинни летать за вызов (так как они понятия не имели, летала ли она когда-нибудь раньше) и были приятно удивлены, когда обнаружили, что она может превзойти в полетах людей, вдвое старше нее (никого из тех, кто играл в квиддич, конечно, но она, в конце концов, была самоучкой). Седрик заходил уже три раза, и они знатно повеселились, играя в квиддич три на три (и Перси, естественно, воспользовался тем, что близнецы отвлекли общее внимание, и ушел в свою комнату... заниматься). Хотя он и не был знаком с Седриком очень хорошо до тех пор, пока они оба не стали чемпионами Хогвартса, Гарри обнаружил, что ему приятна компания старшего товарища, и решил сделать все возможное, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь в этот раз.

Когда они прибыли на Диагон-Аллею, Гарри убедил своих друзей отправиться сначала в аптеку, чтобы он смог забрать свой специальный заказ укрепляющего зелья из мандрагоры. И, может быть, заказывать три дюжины было немного параноидально с его стороны, но если Гермиона и научила его чему-нибудь, то это тому, что быть готовым ко всему никогда не повредит. Рон, Гермиона и Невилл (который договорился встретиться с Уизли, когда гостил у них этим летом) удивленно на него посмотрели, но единственным комментарием Гарри было то, что его шрам сказал ему, что это хорошая идея. Он мимоходом задумался, как долго это будет продолжаться, прежде чем люди сочтут его сумасшедшим, если он продолжит использовать это объяснение в качестве оправдания своих знаний о будущем.

В конечном итоге, трио плюс Невилл дошли до «Флориш и Блоттс». Гарри тактично предложил Уизли купить только два набора книг, так как они могут делиться ими, и миссис Уизли, хотя и немного смущенная, кажется, решила, что это хорошая мысль.

Внезапно фотограф Локхарта врезался в Рона.

— Прочь с дороги, — прорычал он. — Это для «Ежедневного пророка».

— Подумаешь, — пробормотал Рон.

Локхарт поднял взгляд и увидел Рона. К несчастью, Гарри стоял прямо рядом с ним. Он вскочил на ноги и закричал:

— Не может быть! Это Гарри Поттер?

— Где? — Гарри намеренно оглянулся по сторонам в поисках себя же.

— Разве ты не Гарри? — спросил Гилдерой, сбитый с толку.

— Неа, — радостно ответил Гарри.

— Но... я... твой шрам... — запротестовал Локхарт.

— Несчастный случай на кухне, — коротко ответил Гарри, повторяя историю предыдущего года.

— Но кто же ты тогда? — требовательно спросил Локхарт.

— Драко Малфой.

— О, ну, что ж, позволь вручить тебе бесплатный набор книг, чтобы загладить это недоразумение, — произнес Локхарт, протягивая ему стопку. Затем он вернул свое внимание к своим преданным фанатам.

— Вот, — сказал Гарри, сваливая книги в котел Джинни. — Теперь вам нужен только один набор.

— Но что насчет твоих книг, Гарри? — спросила Гермиона.

— Я не собираюсь покупать их, Гермиона.

— Но... как тогда ты собираешься учиться? — возмутилась она.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Пожалуйста, как будто бы я научусь чему-нибудь в этом году. Он мошенник, помнишь?

Гермиона неохотно кивнула. Ушло много времени, чтобы разубедить ее, что мастер забвения не был гением.

— Гарри, почему ты не сказал ему, что ты... — начала миссис Уизли.

— ЭТО БЫЛ ТЫ! — раздался голос Драко Малфоя у Гарри за спиной.

— Да, Драко? — вежливо спросил Гарри.

— Ты распустил слух в прошлом году, не так ли? — негодовал Драко. — О том, что я незаконнорожденный сын Снейпа.

— Формально это начали Фред и Джордж, — заметил Гарри. — Но да, я приложил к этому руку. Хотя, если по справедливости, то не то чтобы мы с тобой тогда были друзьями.

— Но ты только что привлек к этому внимание  _снова_. Каково твое оправдание на этот раз?

— Я... — Гарри резко закрыл рот. — На самом деле, его у меня нет. Извини.

Драко закатил глаза.

— И это после того, как я потрудился приказать Добби держаться подальше от твоей почты...

— О, да брось, это не могло занять больше пары минут, — отразил нападение Гарри. — Хотя я и ценю это.

— Так как тебе удалось пережить лето с магглами? В смысле, могу представить, что это даже хуже, чем лето с Уизли, — сказал Драко.

— Ну, мои тетя и кузен, кажется, ненавидели меня меньше, чем обычно, в этом году, но мой дядя выглядел так, будто хочет задушить меня, каждый раз, когда мы находились в непосредственной близости, — ответил Гарри.

— Веселуха, — саркастически произнес Драко. — Напомни-ка мне еще раз, почему ты считаешь, что магглы достойны того, чтобы о них беспокоиться?

— Потому что мои родственники обращаются со мной точно так же, как чистокровные фанатики обращаются с магглами? — предположил Гарри. — За исключением попыток убийства?

— Рон, быстрее, твоя мама отвлеклась на Локхарта, нам пора бежать, — сказал мистер Уизли, когда он и близнецы подбежали к ним.

— Так-так-так, Артур Уизли, — растягивая слова, произнес Люциус Малфой.

Гарри закатил глаза. Боже праведный, это была случайная встреча в переполненном книжном магазине, а не решающее пафосное противостояние на Старом Западе.

— Люциус, — кивнул Артур, едва ли стараясь быть вежливым.

— Слышал, у Министерства прибавилось работы. Все эти рейды... Надеюсь, тебе платят сверхурочные? — он потянулся к котлу Джинни и достал оттуда совсем новенькую копию «Вводного курса в Трансфигурацию» (Гарри настоял, что заплатит за их учебники, так как они содержали его целый месяц. Артур и Молли согласились на это только после того, как он пригрозил, что тогда купит им всем Нимбусы 2001. Кто знал, что способ победить отвращение к благотворительности — еще большая благотворительность?). — Полагаю, что да. Весьма печально, как отчаянно ты нуждаешься в деньгах, что позоришь имя волшебника за дополнительные галлеоны.

— У нас с тобой разные представления о том, что позорит имя волшебника, Малфой, — сказал Артур.

— Очевидно, — произнес Люциус, его взгляд был устремлен в сторону Грейнджеров. — Компания...

— Лично мое представление того, что позорит имя волшебника, — это любой старше пятнадцати, кто не может использовать простой экспеллиармус, не уронив свою палочку, — влез Гарри.

— Или кто-то, кто не может летать на метле, не падая с нее, — добавил Драко.

— Или кто-то, кто не любит квиддич, — внес свой вклад Рон.

Это определенно снизило напряжение, и Малфои ушли без каких-либо происшествий. Ну, почти. Внимательно наблюдая, Гарри заметил, как Люциус засунул дневник в учебник Джинни. Жаль, что драка была предотвращена, хотя это и полностью была заслуга Гарри, так как он планировал поспорить с Драко и близнецами, что Хагрид выиграет схватку между их отцами. Ну ладно.

Когда Гарри и Уизли прибыли обратно в Нору (попрощавшись с Грейнджерами, которые пошли в маггловский Лондон, и Невиллом, который через камин отправился домой), все отнесли вещи в свои комнаты, и Рон незамедлительно вызвал Гарри на игру в шахматы. Так как Гарри соглашался всегда, когда бы Рон ни попросил, до этого (следуя теории, что чем больше Рон будет выигрывать у Гарри, тем меньше будет его комплекс неполноценности по отношению к нему), он не смог придумать ни одной разумной причины отказаться и вместо этого отправился наверх, так что был принужден сыграть партию.

Однако думал он совсем не об этом и поэтому играл даже хуже, чем обычно. В ту же секунду, как он проиграл, он практически взлетел вверх по лестнице в комнату Джинни. Он распахнул ее учебник трансфигурации. Ничего. Он осмотрел остальные ее школьные принадлежности. Ничего. Он провел остаток дня, обыскивая весь дом. Все еще ничего.

С наступлением ночи он вынужден был прийти к одному ужасающему заключению. Дневник пропал. Так же, как и Короста.


	11. Chapter 11

— Исчез? — глухо повторил Сириус позже этим вечером, когда Гарри улизнул из дома, чтобы встретиться с ним. — Исчез? В каком это смысле исчез?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Полагаю, было слишком наивно надеяться, что ты проигнорируешь мои подробные инструкции и заберешь их раньше.

— С какой стати я должен был это делать? Ты сказал, что позаботишься об этом, — заметил Сириус. — Я все еще не могу поверить, что он сбежал. В смысле, я был так близок...  _так_  близок... а теперь он исчез.

— Не он, — уточнил Гарри. — Они. Дневник-крестраж тоже пропал.

Сириус застонал.

— Знаешь, может я и гнил в Азкабане в это время в прошлый раз, когда ты был на втором курсе, но, учитывая, что Хвост был с Уизли в Египте, я все же мог быть абсолютно уверен, что подобное не произойдет.

— Ты прав, — согласился Гарри. — Вопрос лишь в том, почему это произошло? Почему Петтигрю сбежал вместе с дневником?

Сириус бросил на Гарри взгляд.

— О, я даже не знаю. Может, это из-за того, что ты объявил всем, что я твой пес  _Бродяга_. Может, даже хотя Хвосту и удалось не испугаться, когда я сбежал из Азкабана, потому что я не выказывал никаких намерений сделать твою жизнь труднее, проявляя заинтересованность проникнуть в Хогвартс, он услышал мое имя и решил, что это либо самое невероятное совпадение, либо что я здесь из-за него. Насчет того, почему он взял дневник... Не знаю. Может, он запомнил его, когда Волдеморт передавал его Люциусу.

Гарри уставился на Сириуса, полностью игнорируя последнюю часть его высказывания.

— Что ж, может, называть тебя так была не самая хорошая идея, но я не припомню, чтобы ты придумал что-нибудь получше.

— Конечно же я придумал, — возразил Сириус.

— Что, Нюхалз? Прости, Сириус, ни у одного моего животного  _никогда_  не будет такого вычурного имени. Серьезно, если ты хочешь, чтобы я выдумал более крутой способ победить Волдеморта, чем Сила Любви, тогда тебе следует придумать более крутое прозвище, чем “Нюхалз”. Серьезно, это звучит как кличка, которую выбрала бы Джинни.

Сириус засмеялся.

— Да ладно? Она не может быть настолько ужасной.

— Хочешь поспорить? В прошлом году мы завели кролика, и угадай, как Джинни его назвала. Флопси.

— К-как ты хотел его назвать? — сквозь смех выдавил Сириус.

— Мега Ультра Огненный Палач. Эй, это почетное имя для кролика! — настаивал Гарри, скрестив руки на груди, когда Сириус буквально свалился на землю в истерике. — Знаешь, если ты не собираешься относиться к этому серьезно, я пойду спать.

Спустя несколько мгновений Сириус успокоился.

— Но, Гарри, я  _всегда_  сер...

— Еще один каламбур про “серьезного Сириуса” [1], и я пойду спать, — предупредил Гарри.

— Ладно... — надулся Сириус. — Так что мы собираемся делать? Мы знаем, что Петтигрю сбежал куда-то с дневником, но мы не знаем, в курсе ли он, что это крестраж.

— Скорее всего, нет. В конце концов, если такие, как Люциус Малфой и Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, которые, по всем параметрам, были любимчиками Волдеморта, никогда не знали про крестражи, то не могу вообразить, чтобы об этом было известно доносчику. Никто никогда не доверяет шпионам. В конце концов, раз они двойные агенты, то так же легко могут оказаться и тройными.

— Кстати о... — начал Сириус.

Гарри закатил глаза.

—  _Да_ , Сириус, я абсолютно уверен, что Снейп и правда на нашей стороне. Тебе действительно следует успокоиться на этот счет. Держать обиду в течение двадцати с лишним лет вредно для здоровья.

— Попробуй сказать об этом ему... — пробормотал Сириус.

— Ну, справедливо говоря, ты пытался убить его в шестнадцать лет, что, вероятно, было довольно травмирующе, — дипломатично сказал Гарри. — В смысле, я знаю, что получил психологическую травму, когда Римус превратился в ту ночь в Воющей Хижине, и у него даже не было шанса попытаться меня убить. Спасибо за это, кстати говоря.

— Забудь. В конце концов, для чего еще нужны крестные отцы?

— И вообще-то я говорил об этом Снейпу. На регулярной основе. Но, к моей чести, думаю, я сумел так его достать, что он каким-то образом перестал видеть во мне моего отца и теперь видит мою собственную раздражающую натуру, — гордо сообщил Гарри. Приложив небольшие усилия, он сумел за год достичь того, чего раньше добивался шесть лет.

— Так держать, — подбодрил Сириус.

— Возвращаясь к теме разговора, даже хотя Хвост и не знает, что представляет собой дневник, он, вероятно, в конце концов когда-нибудь в нем что-нибудь напишет. Когда он это сделает, он поймет, что это единственно доступные ему приказы Волдеморта. Он продолжит писать и, скорее всего, станет одержим. Когда это произойдет... — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Когда это произойдет, Тайная Комната, вероятно, будет снова открыта.

Гарри знал, что что-то забыл. Это крутилось у него в голове все утро, он просто не мог точно вспомнить, что именно. Это был тот редкий случай, когда напоминалка Невилла могла бы быть полезна, за тем исключением только, что Гарри уже знал, что он что-то забыл, и так как магическое кольцо настроения не сказало бы ему, что конкретно, Гарри знал, что он, вероятно, только бы разозлился и выбросил ее.

Конечно, было невозможно ожидать, что Гарри вспомнит абсолютно все. С другой стороны, теперь проход на платформу был закрыт, и они с Роном застряли снаружи, пока остальные находились внутри, и поезд только что уехал. В прошлый раз, разумеется, они долетели до школы на машине Уизли. Конечно, это было крайне опасно и совершенно безответственно, и следовало подождать родителей Рона, и... Ну кого он обманывает?

— Я поведу.

Забираясь на пассажирское сидение, Рон скептически посмотрел на Гарри.

— Ты вообще умеешь водить?

— Конечно, — как само собой разумеющееся произнес Гарри. — Все, кто живут в маггловском мире, умеют водить.

— Так это вроде маггловской версии полетов? — спросил Рон, когда Гарри взлетел.

— Эм... вроде того... — соврал Гарри. Он на самом деле умел водить, так как Гермиона силой заставила его получить права вскоре после победы над Волдемортом. — Во всяком случае, у них даже есть вид спорта, основанный на этом.

— Типа квиддича?

— Не совсем. Скорее, они состязаются в скорости и надеются, что машины не врежутся друг в друга или в стену и не воспламенятся самопроизвольно в процессе.

— Магглы — странные, — заметил Рон.

— Такие уж они, Рон. Такие уж они, — рассеянно произнес Гарри, набирая высоту в поисках поезда. Это было довольно легко: просто следовать вдоль путей. Спустя где-то десять минут они нагнали Экспресс. Гарри начал медленно снижаться, собираясь опуститься на крышу поезда.

— Ты сошел с ума? Ты не можешь там приземлиться! — заорал Рон.

— Почему нет? — с невинным видом спросил Гарри.

— Ты убьешь нас обоих!

— О, ничего не случится. Все будет в порядке. Видишь? — чтобы доказать свою правоту, Гарри медленно опустил их на последний вагон. Приземление было не совсем мягким, но, опять же, поезд ехал со скоростью примерно шестьдесят миль в час.

Рон позеленел и, шатаясь, вышел из машины на крышу поезда. Затем его сразу же вырвало.

Гарри наморщил нос.

— Миленько. Как насчет того, чтобы пойти первым? — предложил он, помогая Рону забраться в купе снизу.

Когда его друг оказался вне поля зрения, Гарри достал свою палочку, прикоснулся к машине и прошептал: «Портус». Гарри с некоторым удовольствием наблюдал, как машина исчезает. У него ушло долгое время, чтобы научиться управляться с этим заклинанием. Затем он последовал за Роном в купе внизу.

Сию же секунду мимо его уха пролетело шальное заклинание.

— Какого черта? — вопросил Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он застонал. Конечно же. Они попали в купе второкурсников-слизеринцев. — Ребята, можете остыть на секунду?

— Остыть? — повторил Драко. — Что это значит?

— О, эм, не бери в голову, — ответил Гарри, решив, что лучше не упоминать, что это маггловский сленг. — Почему вы нападаете на всех подряд? Я появился здесь только две минуты назад!

— Мы занимались своими делами, как вдруг на нас с неба свалился гриффиндорец. Мы думали, что на нас напали, — с невинным видом сказала ему блондинка со Слизерина, в которой Гарри смутно узнал Дафну Гринграсс.

— Девять на одного — как это _вообще_  можно считать за самооборону? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— Мы думали, что это вторжение Уизли и остальные последуют за ним, — объяснила рыжеволосая, и Гарри был уверен, что это Трейси Дэвис. Хм. Ему и правда следует обращать больше внимания на студентов своего курса.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Уверен, что так и было. В любом случае, Рон, я избавился от машины, так что при любом раскладе твои родители просто подумают, что сошли с ума, а мы автомобиль не брали.

— Как ты избавился от машины? — озадаченно спросил Рон. — Не думаю, что мы в прошлом году изучали подобные заклинания.

— Магия.

— Да, я как бы уловил эту мысль. Но как  _именно_...

— Я правильно понял, что вы прилетели сюда от Кингс Кросс на машине? — перебил Драко, поднимая бровь.

— Ага, — просиял Гарри.

— Есть смысл спрашивать почему?

— Помнишь, я просил тебя приказать Добби не красть мои письма? — спросил Гарри.

Драко кивнул.

— Что ж, я забыл попросить тебя приказать ему не пытаться спасти мне жизнь, — объяснил Гарри.

— Так, значит, вы летели на машине до Хогвартс Экспресса, потому что мой домашний эльф хочет спасти тебе жизнь? — недоверчиво переспросил Драко.

— В общем да.

— Тебе следует пояснить это, — прямо сказал Драко.

Гарри театрально вздохнул.

— Очевидно, он вбил себе в голову, что Хогвартс — настоящая смертельная ловушка, и поэтому мне лучше оставаться со своими маггловскими родственниками и в частности со своим дядей-магглом, который в любое время может сорваться и попытаться задушить меня. Поэтому он закрыл портал на платформу, и нам с Роном стало скучно, так что мы решили не дожидаться, пока кто-нибудь разберется с этим бардаком, и просто прилетели сюда.

Драко лишь уставился на него.

— Это, должно быть, самое бредовое объяснение, что я слышал в своей жизни.

— И это прекрасный пример того, как горшок смеется над котлом, хотя оба черны. Если серьезно, то ты говоришь, прямо как Гермиона...

Драко только скорчил ему рожу.

— Ты думаешь, что он снова попытается, кхм, спасти тебе жизнь?

— Практически наверняка.

— Честно, это, нафиг, смешно. Добби! — позвал Драко.

— Да, хозяин? — нерешительно спросил Добби, когда появился.

— Я приказываю тебе перестать пытаться спасти Гарри жизнь. Это очень раздражает. Просто дай ему остаться в Хогвартсе. Понял?

— Д-да, хозяин Драко, — ответил Добби, его уши поникли.

— Замечательно, теперь иди.

С хлопком Добби исчез.

— Спасибо, — с облегчением произнес Гарри. — Я правда твой должник.

Драко только отмахнулся.

— Забудь. Просто забери Уизли из нашего купе, прежде чем мы будем вынуждены проклясть его еще раз.

— Хорошо. Пока, Драко, пока, остальные слизеринцы-второкурсники, которые нравятся мне меньше, чем Драко, — весело помахал рукой Гарри, потащив Рона в другое купе.

В следующем купе, которое они хотели занять, сидели Седрик и Чжоу Чанг, бесстыдно флиртуя. Затем они наткнулись на близнецов Уизли, Ли Джордана, Анджелину Джонсон, Алисию Спиннет и Кэти Белл, которые изучали припасы близнецов для розыгрышей. Они обнаружили Оливера Вуда и Перси Уизли, играющих в волшебные шахматы (Оливер сказал что-то насчет того, что здорово, что они выиграли Кубок в прошлом году, потому что это произошло впервые с того момента, как выпустился Чарли Уизли. Перси указал на то, что Чарли закончил школу только два года назад, и Оливер запустил ему в голову книгой). В действительности, казалось, что они прошли мимо большинства учеников Хогвартса, прежде чем натолкнулись на Гермиону и Невилла, которые сидели в одном из первых купе вместе с Джинни и Луной Лавгуд.

— Вот вы где! — сердито произнес Гарри. — Мы везде вас обыскались.

— Думаю, это моя фраза, — с усмешкой сказала Гермиона. — Мы с Невиллом дважды прошли поезд взад и вперед в поисках вас, прежде чем наконец уселись в это купе.

— Вы должны были пройти за мной и мамой сквозь портал, но мы вас там не видели, — заметила Джинни.

— Это потому, что проход на платформу закрылся, и мы долетели до Хогвартс Экспресса на папиной машине, — прямо ответил Рон.

— Вы сделали  _ЧТО_?

— Полагаю, ты не одобряешь? — спокойно спросил Гарри.

— Конечно, я не одобряю! Вы могли себя выдать! Или погибнуть! Или... или вылететь из школы! — в ужасе закончила Гермиона.

— Мы уже это проходили, Гермиона, — мягко сказал Гарри. — Чтобы вылететь из школы, требуется гораздо большее, чем это. Особенно для меня. Черт возьми, моего крестного не исключили за то, что он пытался скормить профессора Снейпа оборотню.

— Разве твой крестный не Сириус Блэк? — спросил Рон.

Гарри забыл, что он упоминал это на Рождество при Роне, близнецах, Перси и Тонкс. Он полагал, что ему повезло, что Тонкс не вспомнила об этом, когда он сказал, что Сириус (в собачьем облике) — его крестный. Ну, либо так, либо она решила, что он шутит. В противном случае у него могли бы возникнуть проблемы.

— О, ну, да, — наконец выдавил он.

Гермиона казалась еще более шокированной.

— Господи Боже, он пытался скормить профессора Снейпа оборотню, и ему все равно разрешено было посещать Хогвартс? О чем думал Дамблдор?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Все, кроме Волдеморта, заслуживают пятьдесят три шанса?

— Почему пятьдесят три? — спросил Невилл.

— Хорошее круглое число.

— Оно не круглое, — озадаченно произнес Невилл.

— Не в этом дело. А дело вот в чем: мы действительно полдороги до школы пролетели на машине отца Рона, а затем я использовал свою невероятную крутость, чтобы отправить ее обратно.

— Если только ты никому не рассказал, полагаю, мы можем просто притвориться, что ничего этого не было, — неохотно проговорила Гермиона. Она сделала паузу. — Подожди-ка. Ты же никому не рассказал?

Рон и Гарри с минуту смотрели друг на друга, затем Рон быстро спросил у своей сестры, что она теперь думает о Хогвартсе, а Гарри представился Луне. Таким образом, пытаться успокоить Гермиону пришлось Невиллу.

В конце концов, они совершенно точно рассказали про свой полет всем, кто встретился им на пути.

Праздничный пир был очень хорош, не меньше, потому что Гарри не ожидал, что попадет на него, когда они с Роном изначально взяли машину. Гарри громко аплодировал, когда Джинни попала в Гриффиндор, и также уговорил Фреда, Джорджа, Гермиону, Невилла и Рона поддержать его, когда Луну распределили на Рейвенкло. Это вызвало несколько недоуменных взглядов, так как никто никогда не приветствовал людей не со своего факультета, но когда это останавливало Гарри?

Но лучше всего было то, что учителя кидали на Гарри подозрительные взгляды, — без сомнения до них дошли слухи о том, что они с Роном временно конфисковали летающую машину родителей Рона — но, так как никто из слизеринцев, видевших, как они залезали в поезд, не чувствовали особой склонности болтать об этом, преподаватели действительно ничего не могли с этим поделать.

Гарри немного устал от ночной “Гарри и Рон полпути до Хогвартса пролетели на машине, и им ничего за это не было” вечеринки в гостиной, но в целом был довольно бодр следующим утром. На праздновании присутствовали все, даже Перси (на которого Гарри потратил двадцать минут, убеждая, что их маленькая экскурсия — всего лишь повод устроить вечеринку, и если бы они приехали на поезде, как все остальные, то тогда отмечали бы начало учебного года).

Гарри оторвался от своего завтрака как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как семейная сова Уизли, Эррол, практически рухнула перед Роном. И более того, у нее в клюве был вопиллер. Рон побледнел, а все в Большом Зале (оглянувшиеся при виде чуть ли не умирающего Эррола) разрывались между тем, чтобы придвинуться поближе и послушать, что родители Рона собираются сказать насчет этого происшествия, и тем, чтобы выбежать из комнаты. Серьезно, вопиллеры раздражали. Да, было довольно стыдно получать их, но родителям действительно следует высказывать свои наставления в более личной форме. Не говоря уже о том, что присутствующие в Большом Зале не проявляли особого желания выслушивать лекции каждый раз, когда какой-либо студент облажается.

К счастью, Гарри решил дилемму за всех. Он будничным жестом открыл письмо, и оно начало визжать:

— РОНАЛЬД БИЛИУС УИЗЛИ!

Конечно, только это все и услышали, так как Гарри быстро прикоснулся к вопиллеру палочкой и прошептал:

— Муффлиато.

Вопиллер все еще говорил, но теперь его больше никто не мог услышать. Ну, никто, кроме него. Все-таки скромная цена за полный благоговения взгляд, с которым все смотрели, как он победил вопиллер. О, и он спас Рона от позора быть обруганным своей матерью перед всей школой. Это тоже было неплохо.

И ему не послышались уже появившиеся шепотки о «Мальчике-Который-Заткнул»?

Волшебники определенно любят дефисы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Старая шутка, основанная на созвучии английских слов “serious” и “Sirius”.


	12. Chapter 12

Когда профессор МакГонагалл раздавала свитки с расписанием, она остановилась, чтобы сообщить Гарри и Рону, что родители Рона прислали их багаж через каминную сеть. Удивительно, но Гарри совершенно забыл, что оставил чемоданы в машине, когда отправлял ее назад, так что даже и не волновался на этот счет. Он, вероятно, заметил бы, что вещей нет на месте, только вот ночная вечеринка закончилась всего лишь полчаса назад, так что на это просто не было времени. Хотя это объясняло, как миссис Уизли узнала, что они брали машину. Да уж, отсутствие школьных принадлежностей могло бы стать настоящей проблемой, но катастрофы удалось избежать.

Гермиона хотела пораньше пойти к теплицам, но Рон и Гарри настояли на том, чтобы вернуться за своими вещами. По ее мнению, им не следовало быть настолько безответственными, чтобы забывать их изначально, но, что ж, такие уж они были.

Когда они наконец подошли к теплицам, то увидели, что остальные ученики уже собрались. И они показывали пальцами и смеялись над паникующими выражениями лиц Рона, Невилла и Гермионы, пока четверо опоздавших неслись через угодья к теплицам. Гарри, с другой стороны, предпочел бы опоздать, так как это почти наверняка бы привело к потере нескольких баллов. Кстати говоря, может, ему следует признаться в том, что он угнал машину — в конце концов, этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы потерять, как минимум, сотню очков. Все же, Гарри не был уверен, что это стоит того, чтобы получить “еще одна подобная выходка” угрозу, или потерять свою славу за то, что ему это сошло с рук.

Однако профессор Спраут, казалось, даже не заметила их опоздания, так как была слишком занята, пытаясь убедиться, что язык ее тела как можно очевиднее кричит “ЗАТКНИСЬ И ПРОВАЛИВАЙ, МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ” Гилдерою Локхарту, чтобы до него наконец дошло. К несчастью для нее, Локхарт был невосприимчив к таким мирским обстоятельствам и не обращал внимания на то, что собеседник уже готов пристукнуть его лопатой.

— Сегодня работаем в третьей теплице, ребята! — смогла сообщить профессор Спраут, когда Локхарт замолчал, чтобы перевести дух. Когда он оценивающе перевел взгляд на учеников, профессор воспользовалась моментом, чтобы сбежать.

Гарри, все еще искавший способ потерять баллы, задержался и дорого за это поплатился. Он поплелся позади всех и потому был замечен Локхартом.

— Гарри! — закричал Локхарт намного более восторженно, чем должен был. — Я хотел сказать тебе пару слов… Вы не против, если он задержится на пару минут, правда же… О, полагаю, она уже ушла. Ну, я уверен, что она в любом случае не будет возражать, — он серьезно посмотрел на Гарри. — Гарри, Гарри, Гарри. Когда я услышал… ну, конечно, это была полностью моя вина. Никогда себе не прощу. Не знаю, когда я в последний раз был так шокирован. Долететь до Хогвартса на машине!

— Ну, вообще-то, профессор, согласно слухам, я долетел на машине до Экспресса. И имейте в виду, что я ни в чем не признаюсь, так что вам не стоит беспокоиться, что люди подумают, что это вы оказали на меня плохое влияние, — уверил его Гарри, смутно интересуясь, почему Локхарту приспичило повторять его имя. Это было довольно жутко. И весьма раздражало; Гарри не  _так уж_  нравилось свое имя.

Локхарт усмехнулся.

— Конечно, конечно. Это будет наш маленький секрет. Все же, естественно, я сразу понял, почему ты так поступил. Это ясно, как день. Гарри, Гарри, Гарри.

Гарри передернуло. Серьезно, если Локхарт не перестанет повторять его имя снова и снова, что делает его очень похожим на извращенца, Гарри не сможет пообещать, что возьмет на себя ответственность за свои действия во время… урока (наверное, это то самое слово, хотя они и не узнали ничего нового, кроме того, что Гермиона умнее их учителя по Защите от Темных Искусств, и, в самом деле, разве они не знали этого раньше?) с корнуэльскими пикси. Ну, по крайней мере, мальчики. И не влюбленные в Локхарта девочки.

— Из-за того, что у меня сложилось ошибочное впечатление, что ты Драко Малфой, тебе не удалось попасть на первую страницу газет со мной, так что у тебя не осталось другого выбора, кроме как долететь на машине  _до Экспресса_ , для того, чтобы наконец достичь той славы, которой, я просто уверен, ты жаждешь, — просиял Локхарт, очевидно гордясь собой.

Гарри только лишь уставился на Локхарта. Он вообще читает газеты?

— Но… я не попал на первую полосу. Об этом даже вообще не упоминали в газетах, потому что ни у кого нет доказательств, что в этом больше правды, чем в том давнем слухе, что Драко Малфой — незаконнорожденный сын Нарциссы Малфой и Северуса Снейпа.

Локхарт тихонько посмеялся.

— А, да, я слышал об этом. Не хотел ничего говорить, конечно, но я всегда подозревал…. На самом деле, я специально упомянул этот факт в своей автобиографии. Теперь все смогут узнать правду о такой трогательной истории любви. А что, это современные Ромео и Джульетта, разве нет?

Гарри пришлось побороть желание расхохотаться. О, Драко его  _точно_  убьет.

— Я чувствую себя обязанным предупредить тебя не позволять славе вскружить тебе голову. Ты еще молод, ты должен воспринимать это проще, верно? У тебя еще достаточно времени, чтобы определиться, благодаря чему ты хочешь стать известным, какими способами этого можно достичь и как справляться со своей славой в более старшем возрасте. Добиться своего исключения из школы, выкидывая подобные фокусы — ну, это точно сделает тебя известным за кратчайший срок, но эта слава не будет длиться долго и помешает достижению твоих планов на будущее, — серьезно сказал ему Локхарт.

Гарри был поражен. Он и не представлял, что Локхарт подходит к вопросу своей славы с подобной ответственностью, но полагал, что это весьма разумно. В конце концов, он сам признавал, что единственной стороной магии, в которой он особенно искусен, было заклинание памяти, и, несмотря на это, создать такую репутацию, какая есть у него сейчас, силой одного-единственного заклинания… Что ж, это было чертовски впечатляюще, вынужден был признать Гарри.

— И тебе нужно быть даже еще более осторожным, потому что некоторые люди наслышаны о тебе, так ведь? Все эти дела с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть! — засмеялся Локхарт. — Знаю, что это не то же самое, что выиграть награду Ведьминского Еженедельника за самую очаровательную улыбку пять раз подряд, как я, но это только начало, Гарри, это начало.

Господи Боже… Гарри был настолько сконфужен и оскорблен тем, что Локхарт думал, что он просто жаждет всеобщего внимания, что даже не понял того, что… Локхарт  _шутил_. Он на самом деле не считает соревнование улыбок более достойным славы поводом, чем таинственное исчезновение Волдеморта. Возможно, он и не такой уж идиот, в конце концов. Хотя он все же и оставался практически сквибом; слишком эгоцентричным, чтобы обращать внимание на то, что о нем думают окружающие; ужасно беспринципным — но совершенно точно не идиотом.

— Профессор, — начал Гарри, когда Локхарт уже собрался уходить. — Ваш стиль славы, кажется, является своего рода соревнованием в популярности. Я имею в виду, да, в ваших книгах подробно описаны ваши приключения с йети, оборотнями, вампирами и некоторыми другими видами магических существ, но… это все, похоже, не самое главное здесь, так? Ваши читатели покупают книги не потому, что им действительно есть дело до всего этого, им просто нравитесь вы, а ваши героические деяния — для них лишь повод побольше о вас узнать, и благодаря этому вы остаетесь на глазах у публики. Вы делаете все для того, чтобы постоянно быть на виду, выигрывая конкурсы, вроде как тот, в Ведьминском Еженедельнике, о котором вы мне рассказали. Это довольно разумная стратегия, и если вы не сделаете чего-то невероятно глупого, то, скорее всего, сможете идти в ногу со временем и находиться в центре внимания общественности так долго, как вам захочется.

Локхарт с минуту недоверчиво глядел на Гарри, прежде чем ухмыльнулся:

— Впечатляюще. Я так понимаю, что это не твой стиль?

Гарри потряс головой.

— Нет, мне нет нужды волноваться о том, что люди обо мне забудут, потому что этого никогда не произойдет, по крайней мере, пока я жив точно. Я исчез из магического мира на десять лет сразу после присвоения мне статуса героя, и все равно родители рассказывали своим детям сказки на ночь обо мне все эти годы, несмотря на тот факт, что никто даже не знал того, что именно случилось в ту ночь в Годриковой Впадине. Мне не нужно напоминать людям, что я существую, и, раз уж все и так очарованы мной, я могу, по существу, делать все, что мне угодно, потому что если  _я_  сделаю что-нибудь невероятно глупое, то испорченная репутация Хогвартса, к которой приведет исключение меня из школы или что-то подобное, принесет им больше вреда. Используя этот иммунитет, я могу поддерживать свою известность и популярность среди своих ровесников такими дерзкими выходками, как небольшая прошлогодняя Охота за Сокровищами и якобы совершенный мной полет на машине до Хогвартс Экспресса.

— Это немного грубо, тебе не кажется? — спросил Локхарт, ничуть не обеспокоившись.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Вероятно. Не поймите меня неправильно, я сделаю что угодно ради своих друзей и не оставлю их страдать от последствий, которых могу избежать, прикрываясь своей славой, но мне следует быть осторожным. Если я не буду тщательно управлять развитием событий, тогда что остановит какого-нибудь сплетника-журналиста или разозленного бюрократа от причинения непоправимого урона моей репутации и помешает им сделать все для того, что я оказался неспособным помочь тем, кому считаю нужным? Это называется принимать упреждающие меры.

— Ну, ты совершенно ясно понимаешь, что делаешь, так что я желаю тебе всего хорошего. Пусть наша слава в будущем только увеличивается, — от всей души пожелал ему Локхарт и пошел своей дорогой.

Гарри потряс головой, чтобы прийти в себя. Ни в какой из реальностей он не предполагал возможность серьезного разговора с Локхартом. Ну, что ж. Гарри был более чем уверен, что он уже не просто “эффектно” опаздывает, так что, может быть, с него снимут несколько баллов, в конце концов.

Когда Гарри зашел в теплицу, профессор Спраут как раз готовилась вытянуть мандрагору из горшка. Когда она увидела, как Гарри крадется внутрь, она остановилась и сняла свои наушники.

— И где же это ты был?

— Я разговаривал с профессором Локхартом о том, насколько мы оба известны, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри.

Профессор Спраут сузила глаза:

— Понятно. Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за ваше опоздание, мистер Поттер. Можете обсуждать свою популярность в личное время.

— Да! — возликовал Гарри, проскальзывая на сидение рядом с Невиллом.

— Я бы так не радовался, — сказал ему Невилл. — Пока мы тебя ждали, Гермиона заработала пятьдесят очков.

Гарри запрокинул голову назад и завыл:

— НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ! Проклятие, опять сорвалось. Как ты могла, Гермиона? Я думал, что мы друзья!

Гермиона только лишь закатила глаза:

— Переживешь.

— Признай, приятель, — откровенно сказал ему Рон, — ты слишком нравишься Дамблдору, чтобы он позволил тебе проиграть Кубок Школы.

— Или он слишком меня ненавидит… — пробормотал Гарри.

Рон пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Даже если вам со Снейпом удастся к концу года привести счет к ста баллам или около того…

— И самый меньший итог в зачете факультетов был равен ста шестнадцати, и это было в 1978 году у Гриффиндора, — вставила Гермиона.

Гарри не мог сдержать улыбку, промелькнувшую на его лице. Это был седьмой курс Мародеров, и они, очевидно, ушли с шумом.

— Верно, — кивнул Рон. — Если даже вам удастся это, Дамблдор все равно закончит год тем, что присудит Гриффиндору четыреста баллов за какую бы то ни было глупость, которую ты и все, кто настолько глуп, чтобы соглашаться с тобой без каких-либо объяснений, кроме твоего «шрам сказал, что это хорошая идея», решат сделать и в результате которой ты загремишь в Больничное Крыло на всю последнюю неделю учебы.

Гарри повесил голову, зная, что они правы.

— Так, ладно, если мистер Поттер вошел в курс дела, надевайте свои наушники обратно, — распорядилась профессор Спраут.

Гарри лишь покачал головой не в силах поверить, что она искренне предполагала, что они в самом деле говорят по теме. К счастью, летом Гарри провел обширные исследования мандрагоры, готовясь к предстоящим в этом учебном году оцепенениям. Хотя он и думал, что можно ни о чем серьезно не беспокоиться до самого Хэллоуина. В конце концов, если одиннадцатилетка могла сопротивляться Волдеморту два-три месяца, — в зависимости от того, когда она начала пользоваться дневником — Петтигрю определенно сможет.

 

* * *

 

— Привет, Гарри, — оживленно прощебетал Колин. Он выглядел нервно, но решительно. — Я Колин Криви. Я тоже на Гриффиндоре.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Гарри, вспоминая, каким бледным и маленьким Колин казался после смерти. Он не должен был проникать в замок, чтобы сражаться с Волдемортом: ему было всего шестнадцать. — Я видел твое распределение.

— Правда? — теперь Колин действительно покраснел. — Как думаешь… ничего если… могу я тебя сфотографировать? — спросил он, с надеждой поднимая свою камеру.

— Хорошо, — медленно согласился Гарри. Если бы это был кто-либо другой или если бы Колин не отдал свою жизнь гораздо раньше положенного ему срока, Гарри бы отказался и воспользовался бы возможностью, чтобы поиздеваться над Драко и Локхартом, но… Это было странно. Когда Джинни вернулась, чтобы сражаться, несмотря на свой юный возраст, он подумал, что это достойно уважения, но это потому, что он никогда не предполагал, что она может умереть. Но он также никогда не предполагал, что умрет Колин.

— Гермиона, не могла бы ты? — спросил он, забирая камеру из рук Колина и протягивая ее Гермионе, полагая, что она, скорее всего, знает, как с ней управляться.

Встав рядом с Колином, Гарри улыбнулся, когда вылетела вспышка.

 

* * *

 

— Я просто говорю, что это странно, — повторил Рон, когда они направлялись на ЗОТИ.

— А  _я_  просто говорю «оставь это», — раздраженно возразил Гарри.

— Но ты ненавидишь, когда люди с ума сходят и относятся к тебе как к знаменитости, так почему же ты… — снова попытался Рон.

Гарри резко обернулся:

— Потому что он напоминает мне моего друга, который умер, ясно? А теперь просто оставь эту тему.

Рон побледнел, как и всегда при мысли о смерти. Даже в двенадцать он все еще был защищен от ужасов жизни.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, а затем направился к своему месту.

— Вижу, вы все приобрели мое полное собрание сочинений, молодцы, — проговорил Локхарт. — Думаю, сегодня мы начнем с небольшого теста…

Пока Локхарт продолжал жужжать, Гермиона повернулась к Гарри и сердито на него посмотрела.

— Я  _все еще_  не могу поверить, что ты не купил книги. Как вообще ты собираешься заниматься на этих уроках, если у тебя нет учебников?

Гарри театрально вздохнул:

— Во-первых, это не учебники, а сборники рассказов. Во-вторых, я знаменитость. Я иду в комплекте со встроенным Британским Стандартом. В-третьих, Локхарт никогда не рискнет навлечь на себя гнев своей обожаемой публики, завалив Мальчика-Который-Выжил-И-Или-Заткнул, и наконец, в любом случае, все решают выпускные экзамены.

Гермиона все еще не казалась довольной таким ответом, но Локхарт только что положил перед ней тест, так что ей пришлось оставить все, как есть.

— Давайте посмотрим… — пробормотал Гарри, уставясь в собственную работу.

**1\. Какой любимый цвет у Гилдероя Локхарта?**

Известность (прежде, ярко-пурпурный).

**2\. Какова тайная честолюбивая мечта Гилдероя Локхарта?**

Иметь возможность приписать себе победу над каждым опасным магическим существом по всей Европе.

**3\. Каково, по вашему мнению, на данный момент самое грандиозное достижение Гилдероя Локхарта?**

Создание армии фанатов и управление своими преданными поклонниками.

И так далее, пока Гарри не дошел до последнего вопроса:

**54\. Когда день рождения Гилдероя Локхарта и какой подарок для него идеален?**

Недавняя победа над опасным магическим существом, совершенная таинственным образом при отсутствии свидетелей.

Гарри был почти уверен, что его ответы не совпадают с тем, что говорится в книгах Локхарта, — не то чтобы он когда-нибудь читал их, конечно же, но все же там обязано содержаться несколько отсылок к его привычке использовать заклятие забвения — но чувствовал, что они уместны и весьма точны.

Гарри мог определить, когда Локхарт добрался до его работы, потому что тот вдруг остановился и просто вглядывался в лист несколько минут, прежде чем встряхнуть головой и продолжить просматривать тесты дальше, не произнеся ни слова.

Когда Локхарт закончил говорить классу ответы (и поэтому Гарри и Рон перестали играть в волшебные шахматы, Невилл перестал наблюдать за ними, а Гермиона перестала читать им нотации о том, как важно обращать внимание на уроках, одновременно с этим делая какие-то записи, как вундеркинд, которым она и была), он перешел к следующей части урока: к корнуэльским пикси.

Гарри проигнорировал попытки Локхарта убедить класс, что корнуэльские пикси — на самом деле очень опасные создания, потому что не думал, что сможет сдержаться и не сказать чего-нибудь такого, что, вероятно, приведет его к получению отработки. В любой другой ситуации его бы это не волновало, но ни за что на свете он не будет снова помогать Локхарту отвечать на его фанатскую почту.

— Отлично, — провозгласил Локхарт, распахивая дверь клетки с пикси. — Тогда посмотрим, как вы с ними справитесь!

Гарри невозмутимо наблюдал, как освобожденные пикси носятся по комнате, уничтожая все на своем пути.

— Пескипикси Пестерноми! — прокричал Локхарт, подождав, пока ученики будут достаточно впечатлены. Абсолютно ничего не произошло. Возможно, это было шуточное заклинание? Как то, что близнецы дали Рону, чтобы поменять цвет Коросты?

— Вы пробовали Иммобилус? — предложил Гарри, указывая на одну из пикси, и пока весь класс повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как она падает, он навел свою палочку на другую пикси и молча наложил несколько замораживающих заклинаний.

— К-как ты это сделал? — спросил Шеймус.

Гарри закатил глаза:

— С помощью своей невероятной крутости, конечно же, Господи, мы же это уже проходили.

— Отличная работа, Гарри! — просиял Локхарт, оправляясь и выбираясь из-за своего стола. — Пятьдесят очков Гриффиндору!

Гарри сел, скованный ужасом.

— Не важно, что я делаю… от этого нет спасенья… просто убейте меня сейчас же.


	13. Chapter 13

Этим вечером на ужине Гарри заметил, что не хочет есть. Для растущего, почти вступившего в подростковый возраст организма это было довольно нехарактерно и вызывало беспокойство. К счастью, Гарри пришел к заключению, что причиной этому было тошнотворное празднование, происходившее за гриффиндорским столом. За молниеносные ответы Гермионы на вопросы профессора Спраут по Гербологии и его собственное наказание за несерьезное отношение к тесту Локхарта они уже получили девяносто очков. Сложив это с достижениями остального факультета, Гриффиндор набрал сто двенадцать баллов за одно утро. Только Снейп выглядел так же мрачно, как себя чувствовал Гарри.

Решив, что нет никакой причины участвовать во всеобщем веселье, он в знак протеста пересел за стол Рейвенкло и плюхнулся напротив удивленной Луны Лавгуд.

— Привет, что-то случилось? — с любопытством спросила она.

— Сегодня только первый учебный день, а Гриффиндор уже на восемьдесят очков опережает остальные факультеты, и это все моя вина, — простонал Гарри.

— Понятно. Я сама всегда думала, что желание выиграть этот кубок свидетельствует о наличии мозгошмыгов, но никто никогда не верил мне, — призналась Луна.

— Это потому, что Дамблдор слишком хорошо их обработал, — объяснил Гарри. — Он заставил их думать о «гордости факультета» и что это доказывает, что твой факультет лучше, чем другие, что на самом деле весьма пагубно сказывается на духе единства школы, если об этом подумать…

— Вот именно, — просияла Луна. — Мозгошмыги. Почему ты сидишь здесь?

— Мне необходимо убраться подальше от ЭТОГО, — Гарри с отвращением указал на празднующих гриффиндорцев. Это что, сливочное пиво?

— Но почему здесь? Я слышала, что в прошлом году, когда кубок школы был вручен Гриффиндору в последнюю минуту, ты пересел за стол слизеринцев.

— Ну, я вроде как избегаю Драко, — признался Гарри. — Исходя из того, что у него сегодня утром была Защита от Темных Искусств, без сомнения, он узнал, что слух об его матери и Снейпе, который я случайно распустил, просто так не будет позабыт. И, кроме того, почему бы не посидеть здесь? Ты мне нравишься.

— Мы познакомились только вчера, — указала Луна.

— Да, но что это была за встреча. Я заказал подписку на Придиру, которую ты рекомендовала. Не могу дождаться услышать о том, что министерство скрывает от нас, чтобы быть в достаточном негодовании. Но давай поговорим о тебе: остальные рейвенкловцы относятся к тебе нормально?

Луна кивнула.

— О да. Кажется, они считают, что я под твоей защитой или вроде того из-за вчерашнего, и я предполагаю, что после сегодняшнего вечера они уверятся в этом еще больше. Они даже не смеялись ни над одной из моих теорий. Я подумываю о том, чтобы каждый раз выдумывать что-то все более странное, чтобы посмотреть, надолго ли хватит их терпения.

— Вот это возвышенная цель, — засмеялся Гарри. — Видишь, я знал, что есть причина, почему ты мне нравишься: мы оба одинокие воины в борьбе против овечьего менталитета!

— Я люблю овец, — сказала ему Луна.

— Я тоже, но когда люди любят овец настолько, что решают думать, как они, они начинают делать разного рода сумасшествия, например, объявляют себя следующим Темным Лордом, — возразил Гарри.

— Это, должно быть, мозгошмыги, — предложила Луна.

— О да, мозгошмыги, в очередной раз сеющие хаос, пытаются свалить это на бедных овец, — Гарри печально покачал головой.

— И вот о чем будет написано в следующем номере Придиры. Спасибо, Гарри.

— Гарри! На два слова, если позволишь, — окликнул Локхарт, перехватывая Гарри по дороге на завтрак следующим утром.

Друзья Гарри выглядели обеспокоенно, но он лишь махнул им рукой. Он сможет справиться с этим сам. И если случится страшное, он не хочет, чтобы его друзья видели, как он пытается спасти ситуацию. Это будет “неэтично”, учитывая, что он “второкурсник” и все такое.

— Да, профессор? — вежливо спросил Гарри.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой насчет твоего вчерашнего теста, — продолжил Локхарт. — Ничего из этого не было в моих книгах, конечно же, но все же было довольно забавно. Некоторые из твоих ответов, однако, заставили меня задуматься. Что именно ты знаешь о…

— О вашей привычке выслеживать людей с хорошими намерениями, но стесняющихся общественности, которые завоевали свою местечковую популярность благодаря какому-либо магическому существу, которое напало на них, и стирать им память? — закончил Гарри.

Выглядя весьма ошеломленным, Локхарт просто кивнул, не говоря ни слова.

— Ну, это определенно точно не очень-то мило. С другой стороны, если бы они хотели признания, они бы опубликовали рассказы о своих деяниях задолго до того, как у вас появилось бы время прослышать о них и выследить, — ответил Гарри. — Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы изменить тот факт, что вы украли воспоминания этих людей и их свершения, и, раз уж профессор Дамблдор верит в нескончаемое количество вторых шансов, он ничего не сделал бы с этим, даже если бы я ему и сказал. Так что, по существу, если вы не попытаетесь стереть память мне или моим друзьям, я не планирую ничего предпринимать. О, и если вы попытаетесь украсть одно из моих достижений, я забью вас до смерти бумажной салфеткой.

— Разве вообще  _возможно_  забить кого-нибудь до смерти бумажной салфеткой? — спросил Локхарт, заинтригованный и вовсе не взволнованный угрозой Гарри.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Будет забавно попробовать.

  

* * *

 

— Что это за странный кликающий звук? — спросил Фред посреди квиддичной тренировки в субботу утром.

— О, это всего лишь Колин, мой персональный фотограф, — объяснил Гарри.

— Зачем тебе вообще нужен персональный фотограф? — спросил Джордж, неуверенный, говорит ли Гарри серьезно или нет.

— Ну, я подумал, раз Колин очевидно собирается продолжать преследовать меня повсюду и снимать фотографии со мной и раз я совсем не так уж интересен…

Фред на это усмехнулся, но Гарри почтительно его проигнорировал.

— Мне стало жаль, что он тратит столько своего времени, так что я подумал, что могу также платить ему. Кроме того, я заключил сделку с Ежедневным Пророком, и всякий раз, когда они будут писать статью обо мне, они будут связываться с Колином, так что он сможет послать им подходящую фотографию, — так как близнецы продолжили пялиться на него, он уточнил: — Идею мне подкинул Локхарт. Он — гений СМИ.

— Полагаю, он практически  _должен_  быть хорош хоть в чем-то… — задумчиво проговорил Джордж.

— И это совершенно точно не преподавание, — прибавил Фред.

— Что происходит? — спросил нахмуренный Вуд, подлетев посмотреть, почему его ловец и загонщики внезапно прекратили тренировку. — Этот первокурсник следит за нами?

— О, нет, это всего лишь фотограф Гарри, — жизнерадостно пояснил Фред. — Так что, полагаю, это говорит о том, что он гриффиндорец.

— Кроме того, команда слизеринцев очевидно не смогла найти никого, кто бы шпионил за нами, так как они все решили заявиться сюда лично. И в полном квиддичном обмундировании, — заметил Джордж.

— Почему, ради всего святого, они одеты в форму для квиддича? — озадаченно спросил Гарри. — Это, должно быть, самая большая глупость, которую я видел за весь день.

— День практически только начался, Гарри, — указал Фред, когда они спускались, чтобы встретиться с противоборствующей командой. — Сейчас не больше десяти, и мы уже выслушали, как Оливер распространяется о том, как он хочет, чтобы мы снова выиграли кубок в этом и следующем году, — заметив, как Гарри напрягся, он быстро пояснил: — Кубок  _квиддича_ , Гарри, кубок  _квиддича_. Оливеру плевать на кубок школы.

— А, ну тогда ладно, — сказал Гарри, успокоившись. — Вчера днем Парвати и Лаванда позвали меня помочь им определить, кто из нашего потока наиболее подходит им по цвету кожи. Клянусь, однажды я куплю Ведьминский Еженедельник и заставлю их прекратить печатать подобные бессмысленные статьи, которые заставляют бедных невинных школьников подвергаться такого рода двухчасовым пыткам.

— Ты сделаешь это, Гарри…

— ФЛИНТ! — завопил Вуд. — Сейчас время  _нашей_  тренировки! Мы специально встали пораньше! Можете выметаться прямо сейчас!

— Тут достаточно места для всех нас, Вуд, — с невинным видом ответил Флинт.

— Но я зарезервировал поле! — запротестовал Вуд, его лицо окрасилось в очень интересный оттенок багрового, что, Гарри был вполне уверен, было не очень хорошим знаком. — Я забронировал его!

— А, — радостно произнес Флинт, — полагаю, вот почему здесь могло возникнуть недоразумение. Ты зарезервировал поле, а у меня есть записка, подписанная профессором Снейпом, гласящая «Я, профессор С. Снейп, даю слизеринской команде разрешение на тренировку на поле для квиддича сегодня ввиду необходимости опробовать их новые метлы».

— Не было бы легче забронировать поле, как все нормальные люди? — разумно спросил Гарри.

Флинт вспыхнул.

— Ну, я бы забронировал, если бы эта неделя не была такой беспокойной со всей этой подготовкой к П.А.У.К. и всем остальным, так что это просто вылетело у меня из головы, поэтому я попросил профессора Снейпа после урока Зельеварения вчера.

— У вас новые метлы? — спросил Вуд растерянно. — Какие?

— Наш ловец, Драко Малфой, был обеспокоен, что команда не раскрывает весь свой потенциал, так что его отец купил всем игрокам Нимбус 2001, — с гордостью ответил Флинт.

— О, это хорошо, — вздохнул Гарри с облегчением.

Все посмотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего. Ему, однако, было все равно: это случалось довольно часто с тех пор, как он вернулся вспять во времени.

— Хорошо? Хорошо? Ты думаешь, это хорошо, что слизеринская команда теперь является обладательницей семи быстрейших метел в мире? — неверяще спросил Вуд.

— Ну да, — ответил Гарри. — Иначе было бы очень неловко, когда профессор Дамблдор объявил бы, что я купил командам Гриффиндора, Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа по семь Нимбусов 2001 каждой.

Еще больше удивленных взглядов. Серьезно, он мог бы с таким же успехом разговаривать сам с собой, учитывая, как много откликов ото всех получает. А теперь еще Рон, Гермиона и Невилл спускались сюда, чтобы посмотреть, из-за чего весь сыр-бор. Найдется ли у них что сказать в отличие от его товарищей по команде? Сомнительно.

— Почему ты не купил метлы слизеринской команде? — спросил Драко, внезапно обидевшись. — В смысле, ты же не мог знать, что я собираюсь это сделать.

Еще как знал. И именно поэтому Гарри вообще потрудился прийти на игровое поле, потому что не хотел выслушивать всеобщие жалобы на фаворитизм, когда он знал, что все купили бы новейшие модели метел, если бы могли их себе позволить.

— Ну, — ответил Гарри, быстро соображая. — Прошлогодние игры против Седрика и Чжоу не показались мне такой уж проверкой моих способностей, потому что моя метла могла легко обогнать их метлы в любое время дня и ночи. И поэтому, чтобы добавить сложности, я решил приобрести им метлы побыстрее. Зная, что остальная часть команды будет доставать их из-за того, что они приняли подарок от ловца из команды соперника, и во время матчей пойдут слухи, я купил метлы и остальным тоже. И я также не мог поставить Гриффиндор в такое невыгодное положение, дав двум третям команд наших соперников новейшие метлы, не предоставив себе ничего, поэтому мне пришлось также купить метлы и гриффиндорцам. Так как у тебя уже был Нимбус 2000 в прошлом году, мне даже в голову не пришло покупать что-либо остальной команде, так что вот почему было очень неловко, когда на прошлой неделе я осознал, что мое пожертвование будет выглядеть, как дискриминация.

Хм. Не так уж плохо для импровизированной отмазки.

— Но теперь у нас нет преимущества, — зашипел на него Драко.

— Подумай об этом так: если бы ты не купил своей команде метлы, вас бы громили в каждом матче, — убеждал его Гарри. — Ты спас слизеринскую команду от года ужасных унизительных поражений.

Драко значительно просветлел от этой мысли, и Гарри мог только вообразить, как долго он будет использовать свой новоприобретенный статус Спасителя Квиддича.

— Так как слизеринцам действительно необходимо опробовать их новые метлы, а наша команда получит свои только сегодня за ужином, я рекомендую отдать им чертово поле, чтобы я наконец смог вернуться обратно в кровать, — предложил Гарри.

— Сейчас десять часов, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, поднимая брови.

— Я знаю, но прошлой ночью я проспал всего два часа.

Теперь все обернулись в сторону Вуда.

— Что? Я не будил их до пяти утра, — оправдывался он.

— Близнецы, Ли, Алисия, Кэти, Анджелина и я устроили турнир по покеру прошлой ночью, который закончился в три часа, — объяснил Гарри. — Чтобы выработать командную солидарность, ну ты понимаешь. Мы бы пригласили и тебя, Вуд, но мы предполагали, что он затянется допоздна, а ты объявил за ужином, что собираешься лечь пораньше, — Гарри остановился. — Вероятно, потому что ты знал, что у нас будет эта до смешного ранняя тренировка сегодня утром, и не потрудился сказать об этом нам. В любом случае, кто еще здесь считает, что вернуться в кровати — хорошая идея?

Шесть рук взметнулись вверх.

— У меня все, — обратился Гарри к Вуду, который единственный из всех не поднял руки. — В следующий раз, когда тренировка будет раньше девяти, пожалуйста, предупреждай нас. В конце концов, хотя ты и прав, что погода во время игры может быть непредсказуема, мы  _знаем_ , в какое время она будет проходить, еще как минимум за неделю, так что я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь просто объявить о тренировке заранее.

С этими словами он повернулся и направился прямиком к замку.

— Эй, приятель, — позвал его Рон, когда они вместе с Гермионой и Невиллом бросились его догонять.

— Да? — откликнулся Гарри, не оборачиваясь.

— Почему ты избегаешь мою сестру?

Гарри замер.

— Избегаю… Джинни? Я не…

Рон закатил глаза.

— Да, избегаешь. Каждый раз, как она оказывается рядом с тобой, ты находишь причину незамедлительно уйти. На прошлой неделе ты пересел за стол к рейвенкловцам, когда она села напротив тебя.

— Я… — Гарри оборвался. Он не осознавал, что избегал Джинни, но, думая об этом теперь, он полагал, что именно это и делал. И кто мог его винить? Если бы он не вернулся обратно, маленький Джеймс или Лили вскоре уже отмечали бы свой первый день рождения. Теперь они, возможно, никогда не будут существовать. С положительной стороны, так как ребенок на самом деле не был рожден, при учете, что у них с Джинни все-таки будут дети, Гарри не сможет скучать по их ребенку как по личности, только как что-могло-бы-быть, и не будет подсознательно сравнивать своего старого ребенка с новым и ненавидеть себя все время.

И потом была сама Джинни. На этот раз у нее не было дневника, — слава Богу, иначе Гарри пришлось бы добавить это в список вещей, за которые он никогда бы себя не мог простить, начиная с того, что он бросил Джинни и их нерожденного ребенка, чтобы пройти через Арку — так что он не был уверен, как прекратить ее героепочитание и заставить увидеть его как нормального человека. Особенно когда он, очевидно, старался избегать ее. Но это было больше, чем раздражение (он справлялся с Локхартом, в конце концов, а его привычка напоминать, насколько он неподражаем, приблизительно в каждом втором предложении действовала Гарри на нервы), это была… неуверенность. И вина. Он влюбился в Джинни, которая пережила полную одержимость крестражем Волдеморта в течение года в возрасте одиннадцати лет; которая, несмотря на практически полное отсутствие общения между ними, поверила ему без лишних вопросов, когда он настаивал, что Волдеморт вернулся, в возрасте тринадцати лет; которая пошла с ним на суицидальный план по спасению Сириуса, когда ей было четырнадцать; которая сражалась с настоящими Пожирателями Смерти, когда они проникли в Хогвартс, в пятнадцать; которая была одним из лидеров сопротивления в Хогвартсе, когда тот попал под контроль Пожирателей, и осталась для финальной битвы против сил Риддла, когда ей было шестнадцать.  _Это_  была девушка, в которую он влюбился. И хотя он не хотел, чтобы она когда-нибудь пережила это снова — он, по факту, уже непреднамеренно остановил первое событие — все это сыграло свою роль в превращении Джинни в ту, кем она была, когда он наконец-то заметил ее существование. В то время как она все еще была тем же человеком, его беспокоило, что в конце концов он будет пытаться использовать эту Джинни, чтобы заменить ей прежнюю, которую он потерял, и это было нечестно по отношению к ним обоим.

Так что, может быть, он и  _избегал_  ее. Но у него были чертовски веские причины.

Гарри видел, что Рон все еще ждет его ответа, и так как он никогда даже не мог надеяться заставить двенадцатилетнего ребенка понять все это, он обнаружил, что цепляется за одно из последних объяснений, почему он держится от нее подальше. Хотя, если говорить честно, она гораздо лучше контролировала свою внутреннюю фанатку, чем в первый раз.

— Мне немножко некомфортно от того, что твоя сестра видит во мне какого-то героя. Это не так, серьезно. Я просто… парень в довольно необычных обстоятельствах, только и всего.

— Ты не против, чтобы Колин преследовал тебя повсюду, — заметил Невилл. — И он ведет себя намного более восторженно, чем Джинни.

— Но Колин не влюблен в меня, — возразил Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я бы не был так уверен… — пробормотал Рон.

— Веди себя прилично, — одернула Рона Гермиона, слегка ударив его. — Лично я думаю, что ты поступил очень тактично по отношению к Колину, и я горжусь тобой за это. Но все же, тебе придется иметь дело с огромным количеством девчонок, увлеченных тобой, особенно когда мы станем старше. Не только потому, что ты Мальчик-Который-Выжил, но ты также привлекаешь львиную долю внимания благодаря всем твоим различным подвигам и “миссиям”.

— Знаю, знаю, — Гарри вскинул руки, признавая поражение, будучи слишком уставшим, чтобы продолжать этот спор. — Но мне не приходится иметь с ними дело на ежедневной основе, а так как Джинни — сестра Рона, мне приходится иметь дело с ней. Но… — он вздохнул. — Я попытаюсь перестать избегать Джинни. Теперь довольны?

Три идентичные улыбки убедили его в этом.


	14. Chapter 14

Остаток сентября прошёл поразительно быстро для Гарри, который просыпался каждое утро в смутном ожидании услышать, что ночью произошло нападение. Желательно оцепенение, но всякое может случиться. Только то, что одержимой Джинни не довелось никого убить, не означает, что одержимому Хвосту это тоже не удастся. С течением октября стало понятно, что первая атака, скорее всего, снова произойдет на Хэллоуин. Возможно, тот факт, что в прошлый раз миссис Норрис оцепенела на Хэллоуин, не был совпадением — это был тематический ход.

Однажды, где-то за неделю до Хэллоуина, Гарри задержал после завтрака весьма обеспокоенный Перси Уизли. Не то чтобы Гарри был против, конечно же: Гермиона орала на него с тех самых пор, как совиная почта принесла заказанные им тетради и настоящие ручки. Очевидно, она ожидала, что он будет потакать людям, которые не утруждают себя использованием бумаги для письма, созданной из деревьев, когда они могут просто использовать вместо этого кожу телят, овец или коз, и которые настаивают на том, что писать следует с помощью гребаных перьев. Серьезно, из-за этих принадлежностей для письма Гарри начинал думать, что весь магический мир просто-напросто ненавидит животных.

Или, может быть, Гермиона разозлилась, потому что он намеревался продавать некоторые вещи из своего ассортимента магглорожденным и полукровкам, которые также предпочитали жить в двадцатом веке, а не в средневековье. Он, возможно, также упомянул что-то насчет создания Хогвартского отделения PETA[1]. Но, честно, эта девчонка чересчур остро отреагировала. Гарри думал, что Гермиона будет довольна, что он включился в жизнь общества, учитывая ее недавнюю активную деятельность, связанную с ГАВНЭ, но  _нееееееееееет_ … И затем еще было это письмо от ее родителей, в котором говорилось, что половина ее района, оказывается, планирует нарядиться в официальные костюмы Гарри Поттера, о создании которых он забыл упомянуть. Или, может, это было потому, что он…

— Гарри, ты видел это? — требовательно спросил Перси, показывая Гарри сегодняшний выпуск «Ежедневного пророка», эффективным образом прекращая его размышления о том, почему Гермиона им недовольна.

— Нет, — радостно произнёс Гарри, — я читаю только «Придиру». Всё-таки я недавно стал их представителем.

— Ясно, — ответил Перси, слегка поражённый. Однако он быстро оправился. — Здесь есть статья о том, что ты…

— Подарил мётлы трём факультетам, а Малфой — оставшемуся четвёртому? — спросил Гарри.

Перси кивнул.

— Оказалось на первой полосе? — ещё один кивок. — Не прошло и года. Я настоял, чтобы это было на первой полосе, но не думал, что на это уйдёт столько времени. Должно быть, у них наконец-то появились какие-то стоящие новости для разнообразия. Скажи мне правду: статья показала меня с положительной стороны? — спросил Гарри, с любопытством глядя на Перси.

— Я… Я думаю, да, — ответил Перси. — Но это не то, о чём я хотел с тобой поговорить. Они упомянули стоимость каждой метлы, я сделал вычисления, и ты потратил  _слишком_  много денег на это. Я знаю, что твои родители были богаты, Гарри, тебе необходимо обеспечивать только себя, и у тебя есть бесплатное место жительства до того самого момента, как ты окончишь школу, но это всё равно плохая идея — растратить все свои деньги к тому времени.

— Расслабься, Перси, — покровительственно сказал ему Гарри. — Я обо всем позаботился.

— Подружился с колонией лепреконов?

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Нет, к сожалению, золото лепреконов умирает спустя несколько часов.

— Умирает? — Перси вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Ну, официально выражаясь, «пропадает», — признал Гарри. — Но все мы знаем, что это значит. И, как я уже сказал, я позаботился о своих финансах. Эта статья в «Ежедневном Пророке»? Качественные фото Мальчика-Который-Выжил, по всей видимости, сейчас идут по цене 50 галлеонов. Колин Криви делает фотографии, так что он получает большую часть, но мне всё же достаётся двадцать процентов. Я получаю проценты с продажи «Придиры», и, позволь мне сказать, подписка пошла в гору, так что хорошо, что я вовремя решил подключиться. Также я запатентовал фигурки и мягкие игрушки в форме Гарри Поттера, сделал своё имя торговой маркой и сейчас работаю над развитием собственной линии одежды. Ничего необычного, просто мантии с изображением молнии, но они до сих пор получали только положительные отклики. Не стоит и упоминать, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы получить эксклюзивные права на продажу фотографий и сбор взносов фан-клуба…

Перси только глядел на него во все глаза.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри спустя пять минут после того, как Перси тупо стоял на своём месте.

— Я.. Да, я в порядке, — наконец произнёс Перси, встряхнув головой. — Могу я спросить,  _почему_  ты делаешь это?

— Чтобы у меня были деньги, которые можно будет растрачивать, — просто ответил Гарри. — Кроме того, если люди готовы скупать всё, на чём написано моё имя, я тоже могу поторговать, верно? Или, по крайней мере, так говорит профессор Локхарт.

— Я начинаю думать, что ты слишком много времени проводишь с этим человеком, — прямо сказал Перси.

— Может быть, ты и прав, — печально сказал Гарри, втягивая голову в плечи. — Я просто слишком вдохновился, думая обо всех способах, которыми я смогу помочь людям. Я полагаю, я должен буду сказать мадам Пинс, что не пожертвую пять тысяч галлеонов, в конце концов…

— С другой стороны, — поспешно сказал Перси, — до тех пор, пока ты часто консультируешься с таким бывалым специалистом, как профессор Локхарт, я уверен, что твои деньги останутся при тебе.

Гарри ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как старшекурсник торопливо уходит прочь.

 

* * *

 

— Это, нафиг, смехотворно, — ныл Гарри, следуя за Луной, Локхартом, Дамблдором, МакГонагалл и Филчем в кабинет Локхарта.

Луна только безмятежно улыбнулась, без сомнения составляя статью о произошедших событиях у себя в голове.

Всё, чего хотел Гарри, — это насладиться пиром по случаю Хэллоуина со своими друзьями, как… ну, не как  _нормальный_  человек, — для этого уже немного поздновато — но как остальные учащиеся. Но нет, он не был нормальным человеком: он был в команде по квиддичу. Когда он вернулся с тренировки, то наследил грязью по всему Большому Залу, на него наорал Филч за то, что Гарри прибавил ему работы, тогда Гарри убрал грязь с помощью заклинания, Филч снова наорал на него за то, что он выделывается, а затем Гарри был поставлен в неудобное положение, когда Почти Безголовый Ник пригласил его на свой Юбилей Смерти.

Гарри, который ужасно провёл время на этом маленьком призрачном собрании Ника, хотел было уже отказаться, когда вдруг из ниоткуда появилась Луна и спросила, может ли она тоже прийти. Ник, конечно же, согласился, и поэтому Гарри был морально обязан пойти, чтобы помешать Луне решить, что ей больше нравится быть призраком, нежели девочкой, или ещё что-нибудь в этом же духе, что привело бы к её гибели.

Затем, прямо когда Гарри наконец смог убедить Луну по крайней мере хотя бы заглянуть на пир, она услышала василиска в стене. Луна не была змееустом ни коим образом, но, как оказалось, у нее был слух летучей мыши, потому что она утверждала, что слышала шипение, исходящее изнутри стен, и настояла на том, чтобы они пошли проверить обстановку. Не сумев отговорить её, Гарри пошёл следом. И наткнулся на миссис Норрис, снова впавшую в оцепенение, прямо перед тем, как остальные студенты подошли к этому месту, направляясь в свои гостиные. Как следствие, Филч обвинил их двоих в убийстве его кошки, и посему они в данный момент шли защищать себя.

Гарри был так занят, переключаясь с жалости к самому себе на раздражение потому, что, несмотря на все его лучшие побуждения, он  _снова_  был в центре расследования по делу о Тайной Комнате, что он не обращал внимания на разбирательство, пока Дамблдор не сообщил Филчу, что его кошка не умерла.

— Не умерла? — сдавленно произнёс Филч. — Но почему тогда она неподвижна?

— Потому что она оцепенела, — объяснил Гарри, опережая Дамблдора.

— Это признание? — зло поинтересовался Филч.

— Конечно нет, — обиженно откликнулся Гарри. — Я просто узнал симптомы.

— И с каких это пор вы у нас такой эксперт по оцепенению? — презрительно произнёс Снейп.

— С тех самых, как примерно посреди лета мой шрам сообщил мне, что Тайная Комната будет открыта незарегистрированным анимагом-крысой, который считается погибшим и который одержим злодейским дневником, и что в Тайной Комнате находится василиск, и что кучка студентов будет введена в оцепенение, посмотрев на василиска. И миссис Норрис тоже, — добавил Гарри, подумав.

— Василиски не вводят людей в оцепенение, — ликующе поправил его Снейп, — они убивают. Все знают это. Ваш, кхм, шрам, очевидно, не особо задумывался над этим.

— О, совершенно напротив, очень даже задумывался. Хотя это и правда, что взгляд прямо в большие жёлтые глаза василиска убивает, миссис Норрис увидела только отражение, после того как Плакса Миртл затопила туалет, — ответил Гарри, глядя на Снейпа с сияющей улыбкой.

Снейп, конечно же, на это купился.

— Откуда вы знаете, как выглядят глаза василиска? Ни одному человеку не удавалось посмотреть в них и выжить, чтобы рассказать об этом.

— Я не уверен, как тот факт, что я жив, подразумевает, что я виновен в нападении на миссис Норрис, но я знаю это потому, что спросил у Миртл.

— И откуда же Миртл известно об этом? — спросила МакГонагалл, прежде чем Снейп смог сказать что-то такое, о чём все остальные бы пожалели.

— Она была убита, когда Тайную Комнату открыли пятьдесят лет назад, — впервые за всё время заговорила Луна. — Мы разговаривали со всеми призраками на вечеринке у сэра Николаса, и все они с большим удовольствием рассказали нам, как они умерли. Я думаю, они почти как бабушки и дедушки со своими внуками.

— Вас не было на пиру, потому что вы присутствовали на вечеринке призраков? — с недоверием спросил Снейп. — Они не подают ничего, кроме того, что испортилось  _как минимум_  две недели назад.

— Именно поэтому мы украли пару сэндвичей с кухни, — ответил Гарри.

Снейп по-настоящему улыбнулся.

— Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за посещение кухни, воровство хогвартской еды и беспокойство домашних эльфов.

— Он не беспокоил их, — запротестовала Луны. — Он им нравится. По правде говоря, они усыновили его на прошлой неделе.

— Усыновили? — тупо повторил Локхарт, остальные учителя впервые разделяли его непонимание.

— О да. Они решили, что он почётный домашний эльф, основываясь на его историях о том, как с ним обращались его родственники, и я должна сказать, что я ему очень завидую, — она остановилась в раздумьях. — Ну, тому, что он стал почётным домашним эльфом, а не тому, что с ним таким образом обращалась его собственная семья.

— Понятно, — произнесла МакГонагалл, пытаясь вернуть своё самообладание. — Мисс Лавгуд, так как вы тоже ходили на кухню…

— О, это всё только моя вина, профессор, — настоятельно проговорил Гарри, надеясь уберечь Луну от неприятностей с её сокурсниками, которые, по её словам, всё ещё считали её странной, но не изводили её на этот раз. — Я уговорил её пойти на это. Я оказываю ужасное влияние.

— Я знал! — воскликнул Снейп. — Ещё десять баллов с Гриффиндора, Поттер.

— Северус! — воспротивилась МакГонагалл. — Это едва ли…

— О, это абсолютно честно, профессор, — защитил Гарри своего единственного союзника в борьбе против школьного персонала. Ну, по крайней мере, в его крестовом походе по потере как можно большего количества баллов. — Мне действительно следовало подумать как следует. Луна только на первом курсе.

— А вы на втором, — указала МакГонагалл.

— Хорошего влияния не существует, мистер Поттер, — заверила его Луна. — Всякое влияние уже само по себе безнравственно, потому что влиять на другого человека — значит передать ему свою душу.

— «Портрет Дориана Грея»! — восхищенно воскликнул Гарри. — Вот почему ты мой четвёртый ближайший друг. Я всё время что-либо цитирую, но никто никогда не понимает этого, за исключением Гермионы, но она всегда распекает меня за «ребячество».

— Мозгошмыги, — поставила диагноз Луна.

— Они повсюду, — согласился Гарри.

— Поттер! — заорал Снейп. Когда Гарри наконец соизволил на него посмотреть, он продолжил: — Достаточно ваших мифических существ и никем не узнанной маггловской литературы! Скажите мне, почему вас не было на пиру.

Гарри уставился на Снейпа.

— Мы уже сказали, профессор. Мы пошли на Юбилей Смерти Ника. У нас есть куча свидетелей. Конечно, они все мертвы, но вы же не живист, правда?

Несмотря на то, что Снейп почти на сто процентов был уверен, что это плохая идея, он вынужден был спросить:

— Живист?

— Человек, который осуждает кого-то в зависимости от того, жив тот или мёртв, — сразу же ответила Луна.

— «Придира» пытался заострить внимания людей на таких малоизвестных предрассудках, но очевидно, что вы не являетесь постоянным читателем, — продолжил Гарри.

Рот Снейпа искривился.

— Действительно. И почему же вы не пошли на пир после Юбилея?

— О, вечеринка всё ещё продолжается. Мы, по правде, как раз направлялись на пир, когда наткнулись на миссис Норрис, — сказал Гарри.

— И почему же вы не спускались до тех самых пор, пока не закончился пир? — Снейп думал подловить их на этом, но у парочки, очевидно, были на это очень простые причины, и они даже не заключали в себе никакой противозаконной деятельности.

— Там было много призраков, — объяснила Луна. — Сэр Николас пригласил их по числу лет с момента его смерти, и мы хотели поговорить с каждым.

— Если вы шли обратно на пир, то почему вы оказались в этом коридоре на верхнем этаже? — задал логичный вопрос Снейп.

— Почему ученики возвращались с пира по этому же коридору, хотя он находится совсем в другой стороне от Большого Зала? — задал встречный вопрос Гарри.

— Мы оказались здесь, потому что я услышала шипение в стенах и хотела разузнать, что это было, — спокойно произнесла Луна.

Гарри застонал. Он понял, что говорил василиск, но не планировал упоминать тот факт, что они вообще  _что-либо_  слышали. Как справедливо заметил Рон после оригинального обвинения, лучше держать в секрете, что ты можешь слышать василиска. Хотя, если об этом подумать, Рон на самом деле говорил о том, что Гарри слышит голоса, и, наверное, думал, что он сумасшедший. Ох, это была важная мысль.

Дамблдор выглядел поражённым.

— Вы змееуст, мисс Лавгуд?

— О нет, — покачала головой Луна. — Я не поняла, что говорила стена. Я просто услышала шипение.

— Это определенно придаёт веры теории моего шрама о василиске, просто чтобы вы знали, — не мог не добавить Гарри.

— Хоть кому-нибудь не наплевать на мою кошку? — возмутился Филч.

Прикусив язык и воздержавшись от отрицательного ответа, Гарри полез в карман, достал оттуда пузырёк с зельем мандрагоры и протянул его Филчу.

— Что это? — с подозрением спросил тот, когда взял пузырёк. — Какой-то яд?

— Нет-нет, — уверил его Гарри. — Я бы не стал этого делать. Не перед всеми этими свидетелями в любом случае, — каким-то образом это не успокоило Филча. Странно. — Это зелье мандрагоры. Оно может оживить миссис Норрис.

— И у вас просто по счастливой случайности оно завалялось в кармане? — требовательно спросил Снейп. — Директор, очевидно, что Поттер знает больше, чем говорит.

— Конечно же, у меня оно с собой не случайно. Но я ношу с собой по три флакончика с тех пор, как приехал в Хогвартс в этом году. И я признался, что знал, что рано или поздно василиск будет выпущен на свободу, и вы думаете, что я что-то  _скрываю_? Серьёзно? — спросил Гарри.

— Гарри привёл несколько хороших аргументов, — Локхарт быстро встал на сторону своего маркетингового вундеркинда. — И раз уж он очевидно не причастен к случившемуся, никакого постоянного вреда не нанесено и миссис Норрис незамедлительно оживёт, почему бы нам не отпустить этих двоих в их гостиные?

— Замечательная идея… — начал Дамблдор.

— ОН ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО Я СКВИБ! — заверещал Филч, перебивая директора.

Все смотрели на Гарри.

— Ну, что ж, это действительно правда, но, учитывая, что я уже упоминал, что я против дискриминации по отношению к людям, которые по стечению обстоятельств оказались мертвы, весьма маловероятно, что у меня есть какие-то претензии к людям, которым не довелось обладать магическими способностями, — разумно объяснился Гарри.

— Это похвальная точка зрения, — произнёс Дамблдор, снова довольный публичным отказом Гарри принимать застарелые предрассудки магического общества. — Отлично, вы двое отправляйтесь в свои кровати.

 

* * *

 

— Хочешь пойти поужинать на кухню, раз уж пир окончен? — спросил Гарри, когда они с Луной покинули кабинет Локхарта.

— Звучит совсем не плохо, — согласилась Луна. — И я хочу увидеть, как домашние эльфы делают шоколадные тыквы. Почему ты попросил их доставить каждому сегодня посреди ночи шоколадный дубликат тыквы в настоящую величину?

— Потому что этим летом, когда я говорил с Седриком про Великую Тыкву[2], он сказал, что не верит в неё, и мы поспорили, смогу ли я ему доказать, что она существует, — объяснил Гарри.

— Это ужасно похоже на жульничество, — сказала ему Луна.

— Это не жульничество, мы просто помощники Великой Тыквы, — оспорил Гарри. — Прямо как эльфы у Санты.

— И теперь у Великой Тыквы есть домашние эльфы, — задумалась Луна.

— И я, почётный эльф, — самодовольно добавил Гарри.

Луна шутливо расстреляла его взглядом.

— Разве Великая Тыква сделана не из арахиса?

— Ты правда думаешь, что Седрик когда-либо слышал о Чарли Брауне?

— Полагаю, что нет, — согласилась Луна. — Это хорошо, потому что я слышала, что единственный способ призвать Великую Тыкву — это провести сатанинский обряд.

Гарри остановился и посмотрел на нее.

— Луна, — медленно произнёс он. — Что я говорил тебе о проверке фактов?

— Никогда в жизни не делать этого, только если твоего крестного отца не упекли в Азкабан без суда и следствия? — предположила Луна.

— Именно.

После того как Гарри проводил Луну до её гостиной, — и в очередной раз поблагодарил Бога, что не попал на Рейвенкло, потому что он никогда в жизни не разгадал бы пароль и превратился бы в рейвенкловского Невилла с третьего курса — он немедленно отправился в совятню. Он знал, что не должен рисковать и быть пойманным именно сегодня ночью среди всех ночей, и он не подумал взять мантию-невидимку с собой на Юбилей (ошибка, конечно же), но это было важно. Ему нужно поговорить с Сириусом прямо сейчас, сообщить ему, что Петтигрю начал действовать и ему следует поторопиться.

Гарри быстро нацарапал:

«Нам нужно поговорить. ПП объявился. Назови место и время.»

— Хедвиг, — прошептал он, и спустя мгновение его огромная снежная сова прилетела к нему. — Отнеси это Сириусу, хорошо? Убедись, что он один, и не улетай без ответа.

Наблюдая, как улетает Хедвиг, Гарри осознал, что жизнь вот-вот начнёт усложняться. О, просто прелесть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Люди за этичное обращение с животными — организация, ведущая борьбу за права животных.
> 
> [2] — Специальный хэллоуинский выпуск мультсериала о Чарли Брауне, который назывался «Эта великая тыква».


	15. Chapter 15

Следующим утром все были обрадованы и одновременно удивлены, когда обнаружили гигантские шоколадные тыквы с записками от Великой Тыквы и пожеланиями счастливого Хэллоуина. Когда Гарри направлялся на завтрак, его окликнул Седрик:

— Я всё ещё не верю тебе, — сухо констатировал он. — Насчёт Великой Тыквы и того, насколько далеко ты сможешь зайти, чтобы убедить меня.

— Ты просто не хочешь платить, — заспорил Гарри. — И как ещё ты объяснишь восхитительные и настолько продуманные Хэллоуинские подарки?

— Я точно не знаю, — ответил Седрик. — Но, вероятнее всего, за этим стоишь ты. Я не знаю, как ты это сделал, но это определённо точно был ты.

— Боже, ты становишься похожим на Снейпа... — пробормотал Гарри. — И что вообще заставило тебя думать, что я достоин быть помощником Великой Тыквы?

— Я не думаю, что ты достоин быть помощником Великой Тыквы, потому что  _Великой Тыквы не существует_ , — медленно проговорил Седрик.

На лице Гарри отразилась обида.

— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда Великая Тыква навестит тебя в следующем году. Готов поспорить, скоро ты станешь утверждать, что ты не веришь в Санту.

Седрик нахмурился.

— Но ведь я не...

— Тихо! — поднял руку Гарри. — Я не собираюсь слушать твои лживые речи. Хорошего дня. — С этими словами он направился к гриффиндорскому столу и после секундного сомнения сел напротив Джинни. В конце-то концов, он обещал, что попытается; Гарри только надеялся, что она побыстрее переживёт свою детскую влюблённость, чтобы он мог уже начать добиваться её, как бы запутанно это ни звучало.

— Привет, Джинни, — поздоровался Гарри. — Тебе понравилась твоя тыква?

Джинни, начавшая краснеть с того самого момента, как он только присел, просияла.

— Ага. Я не совсем уверена, что верю в эту Великую Тыкву, но если она хочет подарить мне тонну шоколада, полагаю, я не откажусь ей подыграть.

— Вот это настрой, — лучезарно улыбнулся Гарри. — Только не спрашивай об этом Луну.

Джинни с любопытством наклонила голову в его сторону, и Гарри вспомнил, что эти двое жили весьма близко друг от друга и уже были друзьями в той или иной степени.

— Почему нет?

— Если учителя услышат некоторые её теории о Великой Тыкве, они могут запретить какие-либо посещения Хогсмид в будущем, — сообщил Гарри.

— О, — ответила Джинни так, будто это всё объясняло. Когда дело касалось Луны, так оно обычно и бывало.

— Не могу найти! — простонала Гермиона, садясь на скамейку рядом с Джинни. Рон и Невилл сели по обе стороны от Гарри.

— Не можешь найти что? — поинтересовался тот в непритворном замешательстве.

— Оба экземпляра “Истории Хогвартса” на данный момент изъяты из библиотеки!

— Ясно. Могу я поинтересоваться, как, во имя всего святого, эта книга может быть настолько популярна, когда я точно знаю, что последним человеком, который брал её, кроме тебя, была моя мать? — спросил Гарри.

— Все хотят как можно больше узнать о Тайной комнате, — сказал ему Невилл. — Тыквы послужили хорошим отвлекающим манёвром и люди перестали паниковать, однако в библиотеке этим утром всё равно творилось сумасшествие.

— И Гермиона заставила  _нас_  пойти с ней искать книгу. Когда она узнала, что оба экземпляра отсутствуют, то заставила нас прочесать всю библиотеку, как будто бы думала, что мадам Пинс ей лжёт и прячет дополнительные копии под столами и в Запретной секции. Рыскать там так, чтобы мадам Пинс не заметила, было весело, — добавил Рон, вздрогнув.

— Но, Гермиона, разве ты не помнишь, что в прошлом году я подарил тебе эту самую книгу? Почему тебе вообще понадобилось идти за ней в библиотеку? — осведомился Гарри. Он смутно помнил о подаренной ей книге, и, хотя сам не особенно нуждался в её ответе, Гарри не спустил это на тормозах из-за людей, которые были слишком заинтересованы его жизнью (не то чтобы он был против на этот раз), чтобы сходить с ума от недоумения.

— Нам требовалось столько книг Локхарта, что в моём багаже не осталось места, — объяснила Гермиона. — Так что мне пришлось оставить её дома.

— Ты потратила всё место на книжки Локхарта, но не могла взять с собой “Историю Хогвартса”? — возопил Рон, закатывая глаза. — Нет, ты определённо точно на него не запала.

Гермиона не покраснела вопреки ожиданиям Рона.

— Потратила? Рон, эти книги Локхарта — наши учебники. Конечно же, я привезла их. Бессмысленно оставлять дома свои учебники, чтобы привезти книгу для личного чтения, особенно когда в библиотеке есть два экземпляра, которые обычно никому не нужны.

— Хотя это всё же не объясняет, почему ты не взяла её в свою ручную кладь или не отправила с совой, — указал Невилл.

— Мои родители не очень хорошо ладят с совами, — объяснила Гермиона. — И, полагаю, мне просто не пришло в голову брать её с собой. Нельзя ожидать, что я способна предугадать  _что угодно_.

— Почему вы не разбудили меня? — спросил Гарри, слегка раздражённый тем, что упустил такую замечательную возможность посеять хаос. Теперь, когда она упомянула это, он отдалённо припомнил, что в оригинальном развитии событий у Гермионы не было книги по той же самой причине.

— Мы пытались, — уверил его Невилл. — Ты начал швырять в нас проклятиями.

— Я этого не помню, — ответил Гарри, задумчиво потирая подбородок.

— Это потому что ты всё ещё спал, — сказал Рон.

— Да ладно вам, — усмехнулась Гермиона. — Не спит же он с палочкой под подушкой.

Джинни захихикала при взгляде на выражение лица Гарри.

— Ну, вообще-то, я вроде как так и делаю, — поправил он Гермиону. — Простите, что спросонья кидался в вас заклинаниями, парни, но я рад, что не был настолько раздражён, чтобы вы все попали в Больничное Крыло.

— Да, это просто замечательно, Гарри, — растерянно заметила Гермиона, совершенно не обращая внимания на внезапно насторожившихся Рона и Невилла. — Но, тем временем, как я, по-вашему, должна узнать о том, что случилось с миссис Норрис, и о Тайной комнате?

Гарри щёлкнул пальцами.

— О, точно, почти забыл. — Гарри забрался на скамейку, где только что сидел, и легко наложил на себя “Сонорус”.

— Внимание всем, — пророкотал он. Все учащиеся посмотрели на него с интересом, а несколько учителей выглядели возмущёнными, однако никто не пытался остановить его. Что было ещё лучше: Дамблдор отсутствовал в Большом Зале, поэтому некому было показательно поучать Гарри на глазах у остальных студентов.

— До моего слуха дошла информация, что никто, за исключением моего лучшего друга-не-из-Квартета, — Гарри изо всех сил постарался не запнуться на слове «Квартет», к которому до сих пор испытывал странную антипатию, — Луны Лавгуд, и меня, не знает, что же в действительности случилось прошлой ночью. Это не потому, что я знаменит, а она великолепна, хотя так оно и есть. Это потому, что мы репортёры, а репортёры всегда всё узнают раньше остальных. В конце концов, в противном случае мы были бы безработными. Но так или иначе! Прошлой ночью предположительно мёртвый родителепредатель-крыса-нелегальный-анимаг, в чьём имени мой шрам не уверен, но оно определённо рифмуется с “Питер Петтигрю”, пробрался в замок — в незарегистрированной крысиной анимагической форме — и открыл Тайную комнату.

— И зачем ему понадобилось это делать? — скептически спросил Перси.

— Потому что он одержим злодейским дневником, который раньше принадлежал Тому Риддлу. Да-да, вы слышали меня: Лорд Грёбаный Я-Такой-Страшный-Что-Никто-Не-Осмеливается— Произносить-Моё-Имя Волдеморт, — Гарри переждал, пока утихнут шокированные возгласы, — вёл дневник. Принимая во внимание и тот факт, что Волдеморт заколдовал его так, чтобы любой, кто напишет в нём, будет вынужден открыть Тайную комнату и нападать на людей, но всё же это обычный дневник. И, что касается этого — кто вообще пишет в чужих дневниках? Это очень странно и абсолютно точно является признаком дурного тона...

— Так ты говоришь, что знаешь, что находится в Тайной комнате? — спросил Джастин Финч-Флетчли (на которого Гарри всё ещё немного злился за то, что он избегал его, когда Гарри садился за стол Хаффлпаффа, чтобы поговорить с Седриком) с явным страхом в голосе.

— Да, — просто ответил Гарри.

— Это потому что ты ответственен за...? — начал Эрни МакМиллан.

Гарри в интересах подавления в скором времени разбушующихся (особенно после того, что он приготовил для дуэльного клуба) слухов о том, что он является наследником Слизерина, и для того, чтобы не позволить напыщенному Эрни украсть  _его_  драгоценную минуту славы, быстро оборвал его:

— Нет, не поэтому. Поверь мне, если бы я был ответственен за это, я бы не стал скрывать свои способности, и совершенно точно не стал бы я вводить людей в оцепенение бесплатно. Я бы нажился на этом.

Было почти обидно, что всех, казалось, убедило это утверждение. Не факт, что они поверили бы в то, что он бы не стал никого приводить в оцепенение, но они тут же поверили, что он одержим жаждой наживы. Но на самом деле всё это была простая игра. Тест, чтобы проверить, насколько далеко он может зайти, используя свою славу, прежде чем ему покажут красный свет.

— В Тайной комнате живёт василиск. Вы можете получить полную информацию о Комнате в «Истории Хогвартса», однако, к сожалению, сейчас в библиотеке огромная очередь за всего  _двумя_  школьными экземплярами, так что для тех, кто не знает, — василиск — это огромная змея (та, что в нашей школе, около шестидесяти футов длиной), которая обладает ядовитыми клыками и убивает посредством зрительного контакта. Если вы посмотрите на его отражение, вы только впадёте в оцепенение. К счастью, у меня на руках есть ассортимент зеркал, книг и зелья из корня мандрагоры, которое сможет вернуть вас к жизни. Зелье мандрагоры бесплатно, но зеркала идут по десять сиклей за штуку, а книги стоят пять галлеонов. За пять дополнительных сиклей я подпишу ваш экземпляр. Всё это будет в открытом доступе после завтрака.

— А откуда ты всё это узнал? — повторил Джастин.

— Мой шрам подсказал мне, — ответил Гарри. — Это всё, что вам нужно знать.

— Не думаю, что шрамы работают таким образом, — сказала Пенелопа Кристалл, хмурясь.

— У кого из нас единственный в своём роде шрам от убивающего проклятия — у тебя или у меня? — задал риторический вопрос Гарри. Когда ответа не последовало, Гарри продолжил: — Думаю, это значит, что эксперт тут  _я_. Кстати, кошка Филча уже пришла в себя, и, хотя это может раздосадовать некоторых из вас, это также значит, что зелье из корня мандрагоры быстрое и эффективное, так что, даже если учитывать тот факт, что василиск перемещается по замку по трубам и может оказаться в любом месте в любое время, с вами ничего не случится, если вы будете использовать зеркало, чтобы заглядывать за угол. А теперь, кто хочет сделать покупки?

Вокруг Гарри незамедлительно собралась огромная толпа.

 

* * *

 

— Гарри, ты уверен, что это этично? — позже тем же самым днём спросила у него Гермиона, когда они шли посмотреть на место нападения на миссис Норрис. Как оказалось,  _кто-то_  перекрасил кроваво-красные буквы в послании Риддла в неоново-розовый. — Использовать панику, чтобы получить прибыль, и удерживать запасы потенциально жизненно необходимых товаров во время кризиса?

— Расслабься, Гермиона, — ответил ей Гарри. — Никому в действительности не нужна «История Хогвартса», а теперь, когда столько людей приобрели её, очередь в библиотеке станет гораздо более приемлемой для тех, кто не может себе этого позволить. Зеркала играют жизненно важную роль, но у большинства и так есть карманные зеркальца, и они покупают мои только потому, что на них стоит торговая марка “Зеркала Гарри Поттера”, а для тех, у кого их нет и кому они действительно нужны, — я проконсультировался с некоторыми наименее обеспеченными студентами и установил, что десять сиклей — весьма разумная цена. А что касается наживаться за счёт всеобщей паники, ну... виновен по всем пунктам. Но ты же слышала Невилла! Я также спас народ с помощью своих праздничных тыкв.

— Это твоих рук дело? — вытаращив глаза, спросил Рон.

— Конечно же, — закатив глаза, ответила Гермиона. — А ты что думал, что это и в самом деле была какая-то Великая Тыква, о которой ты ничего и никогда не слышал до сегодняшнего дня?

— Возможно.

— Эй, разве вся эта вода прошлой ночью вытекла не отсюда? — спросил Гарри. — Давайте зайдём, посмотрим, откуда она взялась.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Гермиона и направилась внутрь.

Рон не двинулся с места.

— Я не могу зайти туда!

— Почему нет? — удивился Невилл.

— Это туалет для девчонок! — резко возразил Рон.

— О, вырасти же ты наконец, — посоветовал Гарри. — Через пару лет ты будешь буквально молить о поводе, чтобы заглянуть сюда. Кроме того, в девчачьих туалетах стоят кабинки, так что не то чтобы тебе вообще удастся что-то увидеть.

С поразительной неохотой Рон позволил Невиллу и Гарри затащить его в туалетную комнату, где, к их удивлению, они обнаружили Луну, которая пыталась уговорить Гермиону оформить подписку на “Придиру”. Казалось, она не очень-то в этом преуспевала.

— Я бы не стал пока что беспокоиться о ней, Луна, — сказал ей Гарри. — Она ещё не готова.

В то же мгновение лицо Луны приняло гораздо более печальное выражение.

— Мне так жаль, — искренне произнесла она.

— Что значит “тебе жаль”? За что? И для чего это там я не готова? — потребовала Гермиона, выглядя слегка оскорблённой.

— Ты не готова для “Придиры”, — пояснил Гарри.

Гермиона, по чьему виду можно было понять, что она придерживается иной точки зрения: что это “Придира” не подготовлена для Грейнджер, а не наоборот, сузила глаза:

— Почему же это?

— Потому что ты даже не рассмотрела возможность реального существования Великой Тыквы, — прозаично заметила Луна.

Гермиона пристально посмотрела на неё.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Ты обсуждала её существование с Невиллом этим утром в библиотеке, — объяснила Луна.

— Что ты делала в библиотеке? — спросила Гермиона, не будучи уверена, хочет ли она это знать.

— Брала два экземпляра «Истории Хогвартса», — широко улыбаясь, ответила Луна.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Я люблю тебя, Луна, я серьёзно.

Гермиона смогла только рот раскрыть в изумлении и с отнюдь не сдерживаемым возмущением посмотреть на рейвенкловку. В конце концов, она провела три часа в поисках хотя бы одного экземпляра.

Глядя на это, Невилл быстро перевёл тему:

— Так почему это исключает Гермиону из списков возможных читателей “Придиры”?

Луна бросила на него изумлённый взгляд.

— Если ты даже не принимаешь во внимание подобную мысль, тогда ты  _не_  сможешь воспринимать некоторые из наших самых захватывающих новостей.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь, Луна? — по ходу дела поинтересовался Гарри.

— Я брала повторное интервью у Миртл, — ответила Луна, указывая на привидение, которое до этого момента пряталось в одной из кабинок. — После того, как она вчера так неожиданно исчезла, когда Пивз начал дразнить её.

— Ты не должна позволять ему так на себя действовать, — добавил Гарри. — Ему просто обидно, что привидения не принимают его за своего, потому что технически он не мёртв, и у него нет другого занятия, кроме как сеять как можно больше хаоса. И, в то время как Фред, Джордж и я считаем, что это благородная миссия, жить в полном одиночестве с самого начала своего существования, я уверен, может быть утомительно временами, так что он срывается на тебе. Он не может ничего поделать со своим одиночеством, потому что вы только представьте, что бы случилось, если бы в Хогвартс было  _два_  полтергейста.

Мгновение все обдумывали сказанное и быстро осознали, что Гарри прав и что этому никогда-никогда на свете нельзя позволить случиться.

— Я знаю, — признала Миртл. — Но иногда он перегибает палку! В смысле, я была убита на самом пике пубертатного периода, так что я не только вынуждена постоянно носить очки и страдать от угрей, но я также подвержена жутким гормональным скачкам и могу расплакаться без всякой на то причины.

— Мне так жаль, — искренне произнёс Гарри.

— Не говоря уже о том, что в то время у меня были месячные...

Гарри только лишь содрогнулся. Он лично был знаком с последствиями ПМС.

— Ого. Это... это ужасно. Мне жаль.

Миртл кивнула.

— Спасибо. А теперь, если вы меня извините, мне кажется, что я сейчас на грани беспричинного плача, так что мне хотелось бы побыть одной.

— Пока, — сказала Луна, помахав ей рукой. — Спасибо за интервью.

— РОН! — послышался крик Перси Уизли, как только они вышли из туалетной комнаты. — Это женский туалет! Что ты там...?

— Рон рассматривает возможность смены пола, — серьёзным тоном произнёс Гарри. — Он пока ещё не решил, так что мы показываем ему все отличия, с которыми ему придётся столкнуться, если он когда-нибудь всё-таки пойдёт на это, и поход в женский туалет вместо мужского определённо точно является одним из этих отличий.

Перси несколько раз беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот.

— Ах ты задница, — толкнул Рон Гарри. — Ничего я не рассматриваю.

— Слава Богу, — облегчённо выдохнул Перси. — Я даже не хочу думать о том, как бы я объяснял маме, что ты стал “Ронни”. Но в качестве старосты я всё ещё обязан узнать, что же вы там делали.

— Мы... — начал Гарри, но Рон расстрелял его взглядом.

— Я сам с этим разберусь, если ты не против, — Рон сделал глубокий вдох. — Мы шли посмотреть на розовую надпись, а затем Гарри решил пойти расследовать наводнение в женском туалете, и, когда я сказал, что не могу зайти туда, он уверил меня, что, когда начнётся пубертатный период, я буду говорить совсем иначе, а когда мы зашли внутрь, оказалось, что Луна, подруга Гарри, берёт интервью у Плаксы Миртл; Миртл расстроилась, и мы ушли.

Перси моргнул несколько раз.

— Нет, серьёзно, что вы там делали?

— Именно то, что я тебе сказал, — настоял Рон.

— Клянусь, наверное, я старею, — пробормотал Перси. — Вы представляете себе, как это выглядит? Возвращаетесь сюда, когда все остальные внизу на ужине...

— Так что никто не увидит нас здесь, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Кроме того, все и так поднимаются сюда, чтобы посмотреть на эту надпись, целый день. Здесь, в общем-то, и нечем больше заняться. Хогвартс — на удивление скучное место для магической школы.

— Это не так! — в один голос возмущённо воскликнули Перси с Гермионой.

— Вы знаете, что в Дурмстранге Запретный лес — это не то место, где ученики отбывают наказание; там проводят ритуалы посвящения. И одна треть учеников Шармбатона являются не совсем людьми. Представьте себе, как захватывающе учиться в этих школах на постоянной основе, — мечтательным тоном произнёс Гарри.

— У нас есть василиск. Это захватывает, — противопоставил Рон в защиту.

— Не совсем. Он нападает только на кошек. Чтобы оживить обстановку, в Хогвартс нужно явиться самому Волдеморту, несмотря на тот факт, что он уже мёртв, — ответил Гарри.

— О, право слово, Рон, это всего лишь имя, — раздражённо произнесла Гермиона, когда тот вздрогнул, услышав псевдоним Риддла. На этот раз Гарри приложил неимоверные усилия, чтобы убедиться, что Гермиона никогда не станет приверженцем нелепой, распространённой среди волшебников практики отсылки к Волдеморту только как к «Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть» или «Сам-Знаешь-Кто». В конце концов, они зовут его «Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть», тогда как на самом деле называют его, и что если человек  _не знает_ , о ком идёт речь?

— Как Сам-Знаешь-Кто может вызывать проблемы, если он мёртв? — нахмурившись, спросил Перси. — Он что, призрак?

— Нет, он просто по большей части мёртв, — объяснил Гарри.

— По большей части? — повторил Невилл. — В чём разница?

— Есть очень большая разница между тем, чтобы быть по большей части мёртвым и абсолютно мёртвым. По большей части мёртвые немного всё-таки живы. Абсолютно мёртвые... Ну, с абсолютно мёртвыми обычно можно сделать только одно, — улыбаясь, произнесла Луна.

— Порыться в их вещах в поисках мелочи, — закончил Гарри. — Я люблю “Принцессу-невесту”! Знаете, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к трём своим лучшим друзьям, — не знаю, в чём дело, но в последнее время Луна обходит вас в области дружбы с завязанными руками.

— Мы не виноваты, что не сумасшедшие, — произнесла Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди. — Без обид, Луна.

— С чего бы мне обижаться? — спросила Луна. — Я вижу твою версию нормальности. Она утомляет меня.

— Эй, а почему ты здесь? — воскликнул Невилл. — Разве это не так же подозрительно, как и то, что мы находимся здесь, даже несмотря на то, что ты староста? На самом деле, я бы сказал, что это ещё более подозрительно, учитывая, что ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы предположительно знать, как вводить людей в оцепенение, а мы нет.

— Я... — начал Перси, внезапно покраснев.

— О, да он, наверное, идёт со свидания со своей девушкой, Пенелопой Кристалл, — предположил Гарри.

— Просто... просто спускайтесь на ужин, — спешно произнёс Перси, качая головой и убираясь прочь.


	16. Chapter 16

После короткой остановки в Выручай-комнате, откуда Гарри забрал диадему Рейвенкло, он отправился в Визжащую Хижину, чтобы встретиться с Сириусом.

— Хвост объявился? — сразу перешёл к делу тот.

Гарри кивнул.

— Думаю, да. По крайней мере, Тайная комната была открыта и миссис Норрис пострадала.

— Миссис Норрис? — не понял Сириус. — Это новая кошка Филча?

Когда Гарри утвердительно кивнул, Сириус ухмыльнулся.

— Превосходно. Полагаю, он не такой уж и засранец, в конце концов. В смысле, я всё равно поквитаюсь с ним, как только увижу, но, по крайней мере, это смягчающее обстоятельство к его предательству.

— Ты же понимаешь, что Петтигрю одержим Волдемортом, да? — уточнил Гарри. — Так что, по факту, это он обездвижил миссис Норрис.

Сириус переварил эту мысль.

— Знаешь, никогда не думал, что скажу это, но, может быть, Волдеморт не…

— О, даже не начинай, — перебил его Гарри. — И, кроме того, я вернул её к жизни почти в тот же день.

Сириус выглядел словно громом поражённый, ни капельки не ужаснувшись.

— Во имя чего ты бы сделал нечто столь гнусное?

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Слушай, Сириус, я понимаю, что ты не любишь Филча и его кошек…

— Это преуменьшение года, — пробормотал Сириус. — Они — воплощение чистого зла!

— Но взгляни на это с моей стороны. Я приобрёл приличное количество зелья из корня мандрагоры во время летних каникул, и, если бы я не доказал, что оно работает, на кошке, никто не стал бы рисковать и пользоваться им на ком-то ещё, учитывая, что они в то время считали меня наследником Слизерина, — указал Гарри.

— Кажется, я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — неохотно произнёс Сириус. — Но Мерлин, Гарри, только Лили всегда была настолько подготовлена, что закупала лекарства на случай возможных катастроф.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— По правде говоря, она проводила слишком много времени с тобой и твоими друзьями.

— Подробности, подробности… — отмахнулся Сириус. Его глаза расширились. — Погоди-ка, они думали, что ты наследник Слизерина? — Гарри кивнул. — То есть, сейчас они так не думают? — Ещё один кивок. — Подробности! Подробности!

— Я всего лишь убедил их, что нашёл бы способ нажиться на своём таланте вводить людей в оцепенение, если бы я обладал таковым, и, очевидно, я проводил так много времени с Локхартом, что они поверили мне, — объяснил Гарри, пожимая плечами. — И, позволь тебе сказать, мне определённо нравится быть вне подозрений по делу о нападениях на магглорождённых, в которых меня подозревали, несмотря на тот факт, что мои мать и лучшая подруга имеют именно этот статус крови.

— Это просто… Нет слов, чтобы описать это, — произнёс Сириус, качая головой в благоговейном шоке.

— Знаю, я изумительный, — самодовольно ответил Гарри. — Но ближе к делу: я достал диадему-крестраж из Выручай-комнаты; могу я предположить, что ты освоил Адское Пламя?

Сириус поморщился.

— По большей части.

— Сириус!

— Что? Не пойми меня неправильно, я совершенно точно могу уничтожить крестраж с его помощью, и у меня получается более или менее нацеливать пламя — требуется только некоторое время, чтобы устранить его после.

— Господи Боже, — несколько раздражённо проговорил Гарри. — У тебя было три месяца!

— И это значительный прогресс. Не думаю, что ты действительно понимаешь, как сложно совладать с Адским Пламенем, — парировал Сириус.

Вспомнив, что, когда он впервые видел Пламя в действии, в одно мгновение был уничтожен очередной крестраж, Крэбб лишился жизни, а Драко оказался перед Гарри в неоплатном долгу, он встряхнул головой.

— Ты прав, извини. Просто… Неконтролируемое пламя на территории Хогвартс? Звучит как очень плохая идея.

Сириус пожал плечами.

— Возможно, так и есть, но, по крайней мере, в данном случае минимален риск заразиться ликантропией в отличие от наших предыдущих подвигов.

— Это точно, — согласился Гарри. — Так это всё, чем ты занимался всё это время? Обучался Адскому Пламени?

— Не совсем. Также я анонимно продал Кричера — не спрашивай — Гринграссам, нашёл то, что, я предполагаю, представляет собой крестраж-медальон, и отправлял Римусу письма дважды в неделю. Он не ответил ни на одно из них, но, по крайней мере, не сдал меня аврорам, — рассказал Сириус Гарри.

— Ну, это уже что-то, полагаю. Дай-ка я взгляну на этот медальон, — когда Сириус протянул его Гарри, тот внимательно осмотрел его.— Да, это определённо точно он. Тебе следовало хотя бы сообщить Кричеру о том, что ты собираешься уничтожить крестраж, прежде чем продавать его. Он на самом деле не такой уж плохой.

Сириус хмыкнул.

— Я поверю в это, когда увижу собственными глазами.

— Ты никогда не узнаешь теперь, ты ведь продал его! — воскликнул Гарри.

— У него был шанс. Я маялся с ним целую неделю, прежде чем прибег к решительным мерам, — огрызнулся Сириус.

— Как великодушно, — с сарказмом произнёс Гарри.

— С чего бы ему вообще беспокоиться о медальоне? — спросил Сириус без особого интереса. — Или он одержим каждой тёмномагической реликвией чистокровной семьи?

— Потому что твой брат пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы украсть этот медальон у Волдеморта, и доверил Кричеру его уничтожение прямо перед своей смертью? — предположил Гарри.

Сириус лишь уставился на него в абсолютном шоке.

— Разве я забыл упомянуть об этом, когда встречался с тобой летом? — неуверенно спросил Гарри, потирая шею.

— Да, полагаю, ты забыл, — выдавил Сириус, когда к нему наконец вернулась способность говорить. — Мой младший брат пытался победить Волдеморта и узнал о крестражах. Вероятно, он считал, что у Волдеморта он всего один, но всё же… Никогда бы не подумал…

Дав Сириусу некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя, Гарри положил диадему и медальон на пол Визжащей Хижины.

— Ну, что ж, приступим?

Как только чаша присоединилась к объектам тёмной магии, лежащим на полу, Сириус вызвал Адское Пламя и полностью сжёг само строение и прилегающую к нему территорию. Возможно, это было не очень-то практично, но зато определённо действенно.

 

* * *

 

— Гарри! — воскликнул Рон, затягивая того в пустой класс.

— Зачем вы похитили меня? — спросил Гарри, подозрительно оглядывая Невилла и Гермиону, которые уже были в комнате.

— Мы не похищали тебя, — ответила Гермиона, закатывая глаза.

— Так, значит, вы позволите мне покинуть эту комнату прямо сейчас? — уточнил Гарри, направляясь к выходу.

— Прости, приятель, но для начала тебе придётся выслушать нас, — сообщил ему Рон, перекрывая путь к отступлению.

— Повторяю: зачем вы похитили меня? — переспросил Гарри.

— Потому что ты склонен играть на публику и вовлекать в своё представление всех вокруг, а нам нужно сохранить это в тайне, — объяснила Гермиона.

— К тому же, тебе не понравится то, к чему они пришли, — добавил Невилл.

— К чему они пришли? — повторил Гарри. — То есть, ты не согласен?

— Нет, — энергично подтвердил Невилл. — Потому что, в отличие от них, у меня есть унция веры в тебя.

— Унция? — не понял Рон.

— Небольшое количество, — на автомате пояснила Гермиона. — И у нас тоже достаточно веры в Гарри!

Гарри и Невилл кинули на неё скептический взгляд. Она покраснела.

— Что? Только потому, что я не желаю соглашаться со всем, что ты говоришь, не значит, что я не верю в тебя! Ради всего святого, на прошлой неделе ты сказал Перси, что Рон хочет сменить пол!

— Не вижу, к чему ты клонишь, — прямо сказал ей Гарри.

— О, не бери в голову, — раздражённо произнесла Гермиона. — А сейчас, хоть я и не говорю, что сомневаюсь в профессиональных знаниях твоего, эм, шрама по поводу этих нападений, я предполагаю, что, возможно, этот — как его там? Предположительно мёртвый нелегальный анимаг-крыса…

— Предположительно мёртвый родителепредатель-крыса-нелегальный-анимаг, — поправил её Гарри.

— Да, он, — рассеянно согласилась Гермиона. — Вероятно, ему помогает кто-то в замке. И пока профессор Дамблдор не всегда с особой тщательностью подходит к выбору персонала, учитель Защиты от Тёмных Искусств обычно является тем, кто доставляет неприятности всем вокруг, однако Локхарт не похож на человека, который мог бы выкинуть что-то подобное.

— Именно поэтому мы думаем, что это Малфой, — подхватил Рон.

С минуту Гарри вглядывался в их серьёзные лица, прежде чем разразиться смехом.

— О, так вот значит как? — разъярённо заявила Гермиона. — Ты можешь представить себе существование Великой Тыквы и Заговора Садовых Гномов, но не принимаешь всерьёз нападения на школу?

С превеликим усилием Гарри удалось подавить свой хохот.

— Прости, Гермиона, я серьёзно отношусь к тому, что ты сказала, но серьёзно? Драко? Как вы пришли к этому умозаключению?

— Мы знаем, что он считает магглорождённых отребьем, и он сказал: «Ты будешь следующая, грязнокровка!» — когда мы увидели эту надпись на стене на Хэллоуин, — произнёс Рон, словно указывая на очевидное. Гарри тоже точно так же делал поспешные выводы в своё время? Довольно удручающая мысль. — Что ещё тебе нужно?

— Доказательство? — предложил Гарри.

Невилл, стоящий рядом с ним, застонал:

— Тебе не следовало говорить этого…

Гарри был озадачен:

— Почему?

— У них есть план приготовить оборотное зелье, чтобы мы могли проникнуть в гостиную Слизерин, изображая Крэбба и Гойла, и спросить его напрямую, имеет ли он к этому отношение. Откровенно игнорируя тот факт, что никто в здравом уме не признается этим двоим, они также хотят украсть некоторые ингредиенты, чтобы приготовить зелье, из личных запасов Снейпа, и им нужно взорвать котёл, предположительно ранив и/или убив любого, находящегося в непосредственной близости, в зависимости от того, какое зелье там будет готовиться и проглотят ли они его, для отвлечения внимания, — разъяснил Невилл, качая головой. — Я сказал им, что даже ты не согласишься на это.

— Конечно нет, — изумлённо ответил Гарри. — Такой уровень риска безопасностью просто неприемлем. Что хорошего будет в том, что мы узнаем, что Драко причастен к этим нападениям и предотвратим несколько из них, если мы убьём половину первокурсников с Гриффиндора и Слизерина?

— Значит, мы найдём другой способ достать ингредиенты, — решительно настроилась Гермиона. — Потому что так или иначе, но мы сделаем это. Если есть хоть малейший шанс, что Малфой в этом замешан, мы должны это узнать. Я знаю, что он твой друг, но взгляни на это со стороны…

— Я и смотрю, — возразил Гарри. — Это вы двое ослеплены своей ненавистью к нему. Я даже закажу вам чёртово зелье, но говорю вам: это не он.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — возмутился Рон. — Только потому, что он хорошо общается с тобой, не значит, что…

— Я ЗНАЮ, — снова перебил его Гарри. — Но как он вообще может оказаться наследником Слизерина? Его мать — Блэк, и в жилах многих людей течёт кровь Блэков, даже если Сириус и является последним из живущих ныне волшебников с этой фамилией.

— Может быть, твой крёстный — наследник Слизерина! — созрела новая теория Рона.

— Зачем бы моему крёстному отцу, который находится в бегах, пробираться в Хогвартс только для того, чтобы натравить на людей змею? Есть множество более эффективных способов убийства.

— Ты говорил, что преступник одержим дневником с чёрной магией, — напомнил ему Невилл, который быстро стал голосом разума в этой комнате.

Гарри посмотрел на него испепеляющим взором.

— Огромное спасибо за напоминание.

— Стараюсь.

— Мой крёстный никогда не стал бы писать в дневнике. Он считает, что ведение дневника автоматически снижает уровень крутости до двадцати процентов, — пояснил Гарри.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и открыл рот.

— И если ты скажешь, что так тебе сообщил твой шрам, пощады не жди, — пригрозила она.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Тогда мне нечего тебе сказать. Ещё одно очко в пользу Драко: профессор Снейп не змееуст.

— Это-то тут вообще при чём? — раздражённо поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Потому что умение разговаривать на змеином языке передаётся по наследству. Если профессор Снейп не может разговаривать на нём и поэтому, соответственно, не может быть наследником, тогда как может им быть Драко? — с невинным видом уточнил Гарри.

— Всегда есть вероятность, что Малфой в самом деле Малфой, — вклинился Рон.

Гарри уставился на него в непонимании.

— Хорошо, можешь не помогать нам, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Мы с Роном можем сделать это и сами, раз уж только мы всерьёз беспокоимся о безопасности этой школы. Ты хотя бы купишь нам зелье?

— Конечно, — согласился Гарри. — Только убедись, что волос действительно принадлежит человеку, в которого ты собираешься превратиться, а не его кошке.

— Что… — начала Гермиона.

— Не беспокойся об этом. А теперь, раз уж вы оба совершенно точно сумасшедшие, мы с Невиллом пойдём поищем Луну.

 

* * *

 

— Мистер Поттер, — окликнула его МакГонагалл, когда Гарри направлялся в замок после квиддичной тренировки. Выглядела она необыкновенно мрачно.

— Да? — вежливо отозвался Гарри, размышляя о том, что же такого он мог сделать, чтобы расстроить её и о чём бы она знала. Он потерпел в этом неудачу.

— Ещё одного ученика обнаружили в состоянии оцепенения, так что было бы весьма своевременно, если бы Вы могли принести зелье мандрагоры в Больничное Крыло, — сказала ему МакГонагалл.

— Конечно, я могу пойти прямо сейчас, — согласился Гарри, следуя за ней в Больничное Крыло. — Кто это, к слову?

— Вы, возможно, не знакомы, это хаффлпаффец по имени Захария Смит, — сообщила ему профессор Трансфигурации.

Гарри откинул голову назад и застонал.

— Не можем мы просто оставить его в таком виде?

— Мистер Поттер! — возмущенно воскликнула МакГонагалл. — Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндор за ваши бессердечные замечания.

— О да! — обрадовался Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер?

 

* * *

 

— Гарри! — воскликнул Драко, как только увидел его.

— Упс, — произнёс Гарри, проклиная себя за то, что попался. Он так старательно избегал Драко в последнее время, а сейчас, очевидно, его удача подошла к концу.

— Теперь, когда я наконец смог выловить тебя два месяца спустя, не потрудишься ли ты объяснить мне это? — требовательным тоном проговорил Драко, швыряя довольно толстую книгу ему в голову.

После того, как она ударила его, Гарри поднял книгу и осмотрел её.

— Это автобиография профессора Локхарта «Я — волшебник». Что такое? Ты разучился читать, или ослеп, или что?

— Нет, — прорычал Драко. — Ты не видел отрывок о моём происхождении?

— Нет, не видел, — искренне ответил Гарри. В конце концов, он не утруждал себя чтением книг Локхарта, потому что ему всегда приходилось быть внимательным во время занятий, когда Локхарт заставлял его помогать ему воспроизводить разные сцены. В отличие от прошлого раза, однако, Гарри не сопротивлялся: его и так уже блестящее актёрское мастерство быстро развивалось благодаря разным ролям, которые ему приходилось исполнять. — Не все вокруг одержимы твоим происхождением, Драко.

— Он посвятил целую главу тому, как «трогательная история» тайной любви моей матери и профессора Снейпа изменила его жизнь! — завопил Драко.

— У твоей матери была интрижка с профессором Снейпом? — повторил Гарри, широко распахнув глаза.

— Нет, — мрачно ответил Драко.

— Но ты только что сказал… — начал Гарри.

— Локхарт услышал эту идиотскую сплетню, которую ты пустил, поверил ей, опубликовал это, и теперь все его безумные фанатки поверят в неё, и это никогда не закончится, — стенал Драко. — Надеюсь, ты счастлив.

— Я всегда счастлив, — беспечно произнёс Гарри. — Но я не понимаю, как ты можешь винить меня. В смысле, да, конечно, я пустил слух, но я упомянул об этом всего раз, всё остальное сделали Фред и Джордж!

— И ещё раз в книжном магазине, когда ты не хотел, чтобы тебя фотографировали, — напомнил ему Драко. — И это только то, о чём мне известно.

— Хорошо, — признал Гарри. — Значит, только два раза. Но, серьёзно, я не виноват…

— Ты сказал это прямо перед ним! — продолжал давить Драко.

— Знаешь, — произнёс Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди. — Именно поэтому я и избегал тебя.

— Просто перестань распускать слухи, ладно? — попросил Драко. — Рано или поздно кто-нибудь упомянёт об этом в разговоре с моим отцом.

— Он до сих пор ещё не слышал? — удивлённо спросил Гарри. — Сто лет уже прошло. И он был в книжном магазине, когда я говорил об этом во второй раз.

— Никто не хочет расстраивать моего отца, допуская, что моя мать изменяла ему с его близким другом, — объяснил Драко. — Многие боятся его и его богатства. Не совсем уверен, почему он ничего не заметил в том магазине, но он был чем-то озабочен в тот день. Точно не знаю чем.

— Я честно постараюсь, — пообещал Гарри.

Драко вздохнул.

— Полагаю, это большее, на что я могу надеяться…


	17. Chapter 17

— Привет, Гарри, — дружески окликнул его Седрик, когда тот передавал флакон с зельем мандрагоры для оживления Чжоу Чанг, которая по сути ещё не встречалась с Седриком, но все уже знали, что это всего лишь вопрос времени. Не то чтобы они даже пытались это скрывать. И как Гарри не заметил этого первый раз? — Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за те мётлы для нашей команды, да?

— Я, честно, не могу вспомнить, — признался Гарри. — Я крутился как белка в колесе с тех пор, как всё это началось. Что ж, — остановился он, пытаясь припомнить развитие событий, — рейвенкловцы и хаффлпаффцы больше всех нарушали правила, что странно, потому что обычно самыми буйными бывают гриффиндорцы. Думаю, что мой факультет мог несколько обидеться на меня за то, что я уничтожил преимущество, которое нам давали новые мётлы, когда купил их и вам тоже. Что касается слизеринцев, ну, они убеждены, что я ненавижу их, поскольку даже не потрудился достать им мётлы. Никого не волнует тот факт, что Драко уже купил им точно такие же…

Седрик внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Ты не кажешься человеком, который верит в подобные факультетские предрассудки, и я думаю, что всё, что ты говоришь в опровержение, вызвано духом дружеского межфакультетского соперничества. Я также отказываюсь верить, что ты мог поступить настолько бездумно, подарив мётлы двум командам соперника, чтобы не поставить в неловкое положение ловцов-конкурентов, совершенно при этом забыв о третьем факультете, где ловцом является твой друг. И позволь тебе сказать, никто не может взять в толк, каким образом вы двое стали друзьями. Это самое странное дружеское соперничество, которое мы видели за долгое время.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Гарри сделал вид, что не понимает, о чём идёт речь.

— У вас расходятся взгляды практически по любому вопросу, вы оба видные представители тех самых факультетов, что враждуют с незапамятных времён, ты делаешь всё, чтобы некий слух об его родителях продолжал жить, вы ненавидите друзей друг друга и большую часть времени ведёте себя, как соперники, — на одном дыхании выпалил Седрик.

— И всё это в шутку, — заверил его Гарри. — И если ты не веришь, что я не подарил мётлы Слизерин случайно, то что же ты думаешь?

— Ты знал, что Малфой сделает это, и именно потому купил мётлы остальным трём командам, — предположил Седрик.

— Что, ты думаешь, что я слежу за ним или вроде того? — в притворном возмущении спросил Гарри.

Седрик, однако, не купился на это и только пожал плечами:

— Откуда мне знать? Может, твой шрам подсказал тебе.

Гарри не довелось ответить, потому что как раз в этот самый момент зелье мандрагоры возымело эффект и глаза Чжоу распахнулись.

— Седрик? — растерянно произнесла она. — Что случилось?

Гарри оставил все объяснения на её будущего парня и отправился в гости к Хагриду. Он оказался прав насчёт того, что у одержимого Петтигрю будут другие жертвы, и радовался, что все, казалось, последовали его совету насчёт использования зеркал. И всё-таки, постоянные вызовы в Больничное крыло с требованием очередной порции зелья (которое Гарри отказался оставить там из страха, что Хвост может пробраться в Больничное крыло и уничтожить все запасы) начинали по-настоящему действовать ему на нервы. Гарри хотелось бы, чтобы одержимый Петтигрю уже наконец поторопился и предпринял следующий шаг.

 

* * *

 

— Что ж, это было ужасной тратой времени, — пробормотал Гарри. Сириус послал ему письмо с помощью Хедвиг, где интересовался, почему Гарри не попытался избавиться от василиска сейчас, когда он уже знает безопасный способ их убийства, ровно как и местонахождение Тайной комнаты. Гарри проснулся рано утром в день матча со Слизерин и пробрался в туалет Плаксы Миртл. Миртл была удивлена его появлением, но успокоилась, как только он превратил кусок мыла в шоколад, так что она могла притвориться, что может его попробовать.

Когда Гарри попал в Комнату, он столкнулся с небольшим количеством проблем. Некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы представить, что вырезанные в камне змеи — настоящие, и снова заговорить на парселтанге, в связи с тем, что Гарри больше не мог использовать этот конкретный навык после того, как перестал быть крестражем, но он быстро преодолел весь путь и очутился в главной комнате. После прибытия он столкнулся с небольшим препятствием, а именно — он никак не мог заставить дурацкую статую Слизерина открыться. Это заняло некоторое время, но в конце концов он вспомнил, что Риддл произнёс: «Говори со мной, Слизерин, величайший из хогвартской четвёрки!» — и тогда-то появился василиск.

К несчастью, когда Гарри попробовал эту фразу и ещё миллионы других паролей, статуя осталась безучастна. Гарри понятия не имел, что он делает не так. Может быть, Риддл совершал ещё какие-то приготовления, прежде чем в Комнате появился Гарри? Гарри так не считал, но кто знает. Другая, наиболее вероятная, по мнению Гарри, возможность состояла в том, что Слизерин натренировал или заколдовал василиска так, чтобы тот реагировал только на голос наследника Слизерина. Гарри, несмотря на все его многочисленные таланты и кусочек души Волдеморта, который в данный момент находился внутри него, не относился к числу его потомков. Хотя, опять же, крестраж Волдеморта только что открыл Комнату. Может, это было потому, что душа его была ещё целой, прежде чем он создал крестраж из дневника, так что в нём оставалось больше души, которую можно было бы вложить в этот самый дневник? Или потому, что дневник по существу является копией Риддла в его шестнадцать, а Гарри — совершенно другая личность с кусочком Риддла, заключённым внутри неё? Кто вообще знает наверняка, как работает древняя магия вроде этой?

Когда Гарри вернулся обратно в туалет Миртл (после того, как собрал все чешуйки василиска, что попались ему на глаза, — василиски такие редкие, что это обязано хоть что-то да стоить, верно?), он обнаружил Луну, поедающую шоколад Миртл и описывающую ей его вкус во всех подробностях.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — опешил Гарри.

— Ты знал, что сегодня будет квиддичный матч? Вся школа стоит на ушах с тех пор, как они обнаружили, что ты пропал, — ответила Луна, изучая вход в Тайную комнату с большим интересом.

— Так ты пришла искать меня? — спросил Гарри. Когда Луна кивнула, он продолжил: — Почему здесь?

— Где ещё ты мог быть? — безапелляционно заявила Луна. — Это вход в Тайную комнату?

Чёрт, Луна не должна была узнать об этом. Вообще-то, никто не должен был узнать об этом. Но если кто-то всё-таки и должен был, то Гарри предполагал, что Луна была действительно лучшим вариантом. Было бы проще, если бы он наложил на неё обливиэйт, но Гарри отказывался поступать подобным образом чисто из принципа. Идиотская мораль и подозрения, что ему самому в своё время стирали память некоторое количество раз.

— Да, — наконец ответил Гарри неохотно.

— Ясно, — глубокомысленно кивнув головой, произнесла Луна. — И я не могу никому рассказывать об этом, потому что тогда кто бы ни нападал на студентов будет знать, что ты знаешь.

— Именно, — подтвердил Гарри, испытывая облегчение от того, что она всё поняла. — Я не могу устранить василиска, потому что не могу найти способ призвать его. Думаю, это потому, что я не состою в кровном родстве со Слизерином, но я не уверен. Если люди узнают об этом входе, они могут начать пытаться охранять его, но рано или поздно домашний-одержимый-дневником-родителепредатель найдет способ их перехитрить. А, тем временем, поднимется невероятная паника, и мы потеряем возможность уничтожить василиска раз и навсегда и тем самым обезопасить будущие поколения.

— Это очень рискованно, — серьёзно сказала Луна. — Но я верю тебе. Я права, что, вследствие родства со Слизерином, только змееусты могут открыть этот вход? Ты змееуст?

— Я всегда недооценивал тебя, Луна, — произнёс Гарри с полуулыбкой. — А теперь, который сейчас час? Когда начало матча?

— Около двадцати минут назад, — будничным тоном оповестила его Луна.

— Что?! — заголосил Гарри. — Почему ты не сказала мне?

— Если ты так беспокоился о том, чтобы вовремя успеть на матч, тебе следовало бы захватить с собой часы, — заметила Луна.

Гарри практически влетел в свою комнату, схватил метлу и затем уже буквально вылетел из окна по направлению поля для квиддича.

— И Слизерин только что ещё больше увеличил разрыв в счёте, который теперь составляет 60:20 в пользу Слизерин, — объявлял Ли Джордан в тот момент, как Гарри достиг стадиона. — Гриффиндорская команда очевидно страдает от пессимистических настроений по поводу собственных шансов на успех при отсутствии ловца. Где же… ГАРРИ! — вначале никто не понял, что Ли заметил Гарри, но он быстро продолжил: — Я не могу поверить, спустя тридцать минут после начала матча гриффиндорский ловец соизволил наконец появиться. Не знаю, в какой адской дыре он вообще был, если даже близнецы Уизли не смогли установить его местонахождение, но надеюсь, что сейчас ему удастся преломить ход матча!

— Джордан, — осадила его МакГонагалл, — постарайтесь хотя бы притвориться беспристрастным.

— Но, профессор, я даже не оскорбил этих подлых, мерзких… — начал Ли, ухмыляясь.

— Не оскорблять и быть непредвзятым — разные вещи, — уточнила МакГонагалл. — Честно, в такие моменты я не понимаю, почему у меня до сих пор нет комментатора с каждого факультета, чтобы я всегда могла быть уверенной, что под рукой найдётся кто-нибудь, не имеющий личной заинтересованности в исходе матча.

— Вы знаете, что скучали бы по мне, — поддразнил Ли, прежде чем прокашляться. — Мне приказали сообщить вам, что Гарри летает не на таком же Нимбус 2001, что все остальные двадцать семь игроков в квиддич. Он говорит, что это вызвано не только тем, что он достаточно хорош, чтобы обогнать всех остальных трёх ловцов даже с закрытыми глазами на своей собственной метле, но и тем, что он отказывается использовать что-либо, что и его… друг? Соперник? Кто вообще знает, кем они друг другу приходятся? В любом случае, он отказывается использовать такую же метлу, что и Драко Малфой. И Гарри также хотел бы заявить публично, что он считает популярную нынче теорию, согласно которой Малфой является побочным сыном профессора Снейпа, скверной и мерзкой ложью, о которой вы все должны тотчас же забыть.

— ГАРРИ! — завопил Драко, когда тот пролетел мимо него. — Ты же сказал, что ты прекратишь это!

— Я и прекратил, — с невинным видом ответил Гарри. — Я всего лишь пошёл дальше и попытался взять ситуацию под контроль, заявив, что я считаю этот слух ложным.

— Ты  _считаешь_  этот слух ложным? — возмутился Драко. — Ты сам же его и распустил!

— Я точно осведомлён, что не имею достаточных сведений об отношениях твоих родителей друг с другом и со Снейпом, чтобы утверждать что-либо с уверенностью, — вывернулся Гарри. Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение. — Наклонись-ка.

Драко растерялся, но машинально сделал то, о чём попросил его Гарри. Гарри направил свою волшебную палочку на бладжер, который уже давно преследовал его и с почти стопроцентное гарантией был заколдован Добби, и наложил на него тихое Редукто.

Когда бладжер взорвался, Гарри заметил снитч и нырнул за ним. Драко, чью метлу закрутило взрывной волной, не заметил движения Гарри до тех пор, пока тот уже не оказался на полпути к снитчу, и, даже несмотря на то, что он всё равно кинулся в погоню, он не смог остановить руку Гарри, когда она замкнулась вокруг заветного снитча.

— Как вы можете быть таким безответственным, мистер Поттер? — возмущалась МакГонагалл после матча. — Мне известно, что вы не питаете должного уважения к правилам, но это уже просто смешно. Вы могли бы серьёзно навредить себе и мистеру Малфою, к тому же, вы уничтожили школьное имущество. Несмотря на то, что мне очень неприятно делать это, я всё-таки вынуждена снять пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндор и назначить вам отработки на каждый вечер субботы в течение месяца.

Гарри, честное слово, даже не приходило в голову, что он мог бы навредить Драко в результате подрыва бладжера, но, тем не менее, был от этого рад не меньше, что тот не пострадал. Что касается его «наказания», ну, что ж…

— Кому мне придётся помогать во время отработок?

— Профессор Локхарт уже попросил за вас лично, — оповестила его МакГонагалл, в её голосе слышалась лёгкая неприязнь. Она никогда не была высокого мнения об этом старом мошеннике.

— Замечательно, — улыбнулся Гарри. Пятьдесят очков были примерно равны той сумме, что они с Гермионой умудрились зарабатывать в обычный день — к его нескончаемому стыду и к великой радости Гермионы, — а что до отработок… — Он обещал, что научит меня всему, что касается ответов на письма фанатов, и как отличать нормальные письма от опасных — с проклятьем либо какой-нибудь гадостью внутри, — не открывая их, — просиял Гарри.

МакГонагалл выглядела недовольной, но так как учителя, по сути, могли назначать в качестве отработок студентам всё, что им взбредёт в голову, до тех пор, пока это законно, она ничего не могла с этим поделать.

 

* * *

 

Этой ночью, когда обязательная «Гриффиндор-круче-чем-все-другие-факультеты-потому-что-мы-снова-умудрились-сделать-чёрт-знает-что-ещё» вечеринка подходила к концу, Гермиона и Рон подловили Гарри в углу комнаты и наложили заклятие, отгородившее их от остальных. Невилл не потрудился подойти и вместо этого дружески болтал с Джинни, так что Рону пришлось силой притащить его туда. Не избежав, однако, пинка и обвинения от Джинни, заключающегося в том, что он пытается монополизировать всех их общих друзей. Хм. Когда это Невилл и Джинни стали друзьями? Гарри действительно следовало бы обратить на это внимание. Возможно, это произошло именно тогда, когда он был занят тем, что делал то, что ему взбредёт в голову, а Рон и Гермиона “проводили следствие” по делу Драко. В конце концов, Невилл провёл у Уизли целый месяц летом, и, так как Джинни была милой и не одержимой дневником, ничто не могло остановить их от общения друг с другом, когда остальные друзья Невилла бросили его.

— Как он сделал это? — требовательно спросила Гермиона, когда Рон перестал жаловаться на свою демоническую сестру.

— Как кто сделал что? — уточнил Гарри, абсолютно искренне не имея ни малейшего понятия, о чём она говорит.

Гермиона раздражённо выдохнула:

— Как Малфой заколдовал этот бладжер?

— Ты думаешь, что Малфой заколдовал бладжер? — осторожно переспросил Гарри. — Вообще-то, это я его подорвал.

— Да, и это был тот ещё взрывчик, — ухмыльнулся Рон. — И вы видели выражение лица Малфоя? Оно было бесценно.

— Этот бладжер преследовал тебя, — пояснила Гермиона. — Должно быть, он был проклят, а кому ещё это могло бы быть выгодно, кроме Малфоя?

— С чего ты взяла, что он преследовал Гарри? — задал логичный вопрос Невилл. — Игра продолжалась в течение всего пяти минут с тех пор, как он решил появиться на поле. Где ты был, кстати говоря?

— В ванной, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри.

— Четыре часа? — недоверчиво уточнил Невилл.

— Когда тебе нужно в туалет… — в шутку начал Гарри.

— Эй! — перебила его Гермиона. — Ну в самом деле! И я абсолютно уверена, что тот бладжер гонялся за Гарри. Однако мадам Хуч проверяла все мячи перед игрой, и с ними всё было в порядке.

— Погоди… Она проверяла мячи на следы злонамеренных изменений с помощью своей палочки? — спросил Гарри.

— Да. Как ещё она могла бы это сделать? — странно посмотрела на него Гермиона.

— Чёрт. Вот так и разрушилась моя теория о её сквибстве… — пробормотал Гарри.

— Что?.. — не поняла Гермиона.

— Не бери в голову, — прервал её Гарри. Он не думал, что когда-либо упоминал эту теорию, возникшую ещё в прошлом году, согласно которой мадам Хуч была сквибом, так как не использовала магию, чтобы совершать элементарные вещи, вроде того, чтобы остановить падение Невилла во время их первого урока полётов. — Ты серьёзно полагаешь, что Драко достаточно осведомлён в магических искусствах, чтобы заколдовать бладжер? Все квиддичные мячи имеют несколько уровней магической защиты от различных фальсификаций, которые делают их практически невосприимчивыми к магии. Драко всего лишь второкурсник. Многие считают меня грёбаным вундеркиндом, Бог его знает, почему, и я не думаю, что  _я_  бы смог заколдовать этот бладжер.

— Тогда что, по-твоему, случилось? — потребовала объяснений Гермиона, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Домашний эльф, затаивший обиду? — предложил Гарри.

— Я думал, домашние эльфы тебя любят. В смысле, они даже усыновили тебя, — заметил Рон.

— Ты  _совершенно_  не помогаешь, — сурово посмотрела на него Гермиона.

— Я прочёл это в «Придире», — пожал плечами Рон.

Гермиона, казалось, испытывала непреодолимое желание задушить его.

— Что? — возмутился Рон. — Я получил бесплатную подписку после того, как разгадал их «кроссворд необычных существ». Это было действительно клёво. Они могли определить, кто закончит его первым, потому что, как только ты заканчивал его, ты должен был приставить к нему свою волшебную палочку и сказать «Подписываюсь», и если ты решил его правильно, то тебя просили написать своё имя, а затем эта информация передавалась сразу в «Придиру».

— Но всё это совершеннейшая чепуха! — настаивала Гермиона.

— Если вы двое снова собираетесь начать спорить, то могу я вернуться на вечеринку? — спросил Невилл. Они проигнорировали его, так что он повернулся к Гарри.

— Ты вполне можешь идти, — сказал ему Гарри. — Это может занять какое-то время.

— Ты со мной? — спросил Невилл. — Или снова хочешь ухудшить ситуацию своими комментариями и напоминаниями об ещё большем количестве причин, о которых можно поспорить?

— Как бы заманчиво это ни звучало, но нет, — отрицательно покачал головой Гарри. — Я отправляюсь спать.

— Уже? — по совершенно понятным причинам удивился Невилл. Гарри редко ложился спать раньше полуночи, а сейчас была только половина одиннадцатого.

— Мне нужно будет встретиться с домашним эльфом, который затаил на меня обиду, помнишь?

— Я думал, ты шутишь, — тихо произнёс Невилл.

— Нет, — уверил его Гарри. — Ну, по крайней мере, насчёт домашнего эльфа. Он на самом деле немного одержим мною, но однажды он пожертвовал собою ради меня, так что я не собираюсь ругать его за это.

— Как бы то ни было, — сказал Невилл, направляясь к столу с едой и махая рукой Джинни.

Когда Гарри зашёл в пустую спальню, он увидел, что Добби уже дожидается его, сидя на кровати.

— Здравствуй, Добби, — добродушно произнёс он в своей лучшей пародии на Дамблдора. Он долгие часы провёл, репетируя перед зеркалом, но, как бы он ни пытался, ему наверняка так и не удастся повторить эту штуку с мерцанием глаз, которая была неотъемлемой частью образа профессора. Возможно ли, что это был всего лишь побочный эффект использования легилеменции?

— Гарри Поттер вернулся в школу, — чуть не плача проговорил чрезмерно взволнованный Добби.

— Я сказал тебе, что так и сделаю, — ответил Гарри. — И я не уеду отсюда, как бы ты ни пытался это устроить. Было довольно весело украсть машину отца Рона, чтобы догнать Хогвартс-экспресс, а заколдованный бладжер оказался всего лишь досадным недоразумением, но даже если ты в самом деле сделаешь что-либо, что может заставить меня захотеть покинуть школу, я всё равно останусь. Ты знаешь почему?

Добби отрицательно покачал головой.

— Потому что я до чёртиков упрямый и, скорее всего, только посчитаю это вызовом, — безапелляционно заметил Гарри.

— Гарри Поттер не понимает! — отчаянно запротестовал Добби. — Добби слышал о Великом Гарри Поттере и о том, что он уже успел совершить. Он хорошо относится ко всем существам, и домашние эльфы любят его. Гарри Поттер не может оставаться в Хогвартсе и быть убитым! Он должен покинуть школу и продолжить творить добро!

Гарри полагал, что отзыв Добби был для него слишком лестным, но в конце концов это всё-таки был Добби.

— Слушай, — мягко произнёс Гарри. — Я знаю о дневнике. Я знаю о василиске. Я знаю, у кого сейчас дневник, и я знаю, что он захочет вовлечь меня во всё это. Я также знаю, как уничтожить и дневник, и змею, и я почти уверен, что я знаю, как остановить этого человека. Я ценю твою заботу, но я  _сам_  могу о себе позаботиться.

— Добби не сомневается, что Гарри Поттер на это способен, но Добби не хочет рисковать и не хочет потерять такого великого и могущественного волшебника. Добби и не представлял даже, что Великий Гарри Поттер такой умный! — воскликнул Добби, из его глаз снова брызнули слёзы.

— Да, да… — рассеянно откликнулся Гарри. Он услышал шаги, кто-то приближался к комнате. И как только он хотел уже было приказать Добби уходить, одна мысль осенила его.

— Погоди-ка… Разве Драко не приказал тебе не пытаться спасти мне жизнь, равно как и заставить меня покинуть замок?

К удивлению Гарри, лицо Добби приобрело прямо-таки хитрое выражение.

— Добби не пытался спасти жизнь Великого Гарри Поттера и не пытался отослать его из Хогвартса. Добби пытался сломать Гарри Поттеру руку.

И с этими словами Добби исчез.

Гарри  _действительно_  недооценивал его.


	18. Chapter 18

Следующим утром Гарри проснулся, почувствовав на себе три жалящих заклятий подряд.

— Эй! — возмутился он, потянувшись за своей палочкой и обезоружив неизвестного нападавшего. — За что?

— Прости, Гарри, — извинился Перси, — но до меня дошли слухи, что попытки разбудить тебя традиционным способом обычно приводят к тому, что ты атакуешь этого человека проклятиями.

— Поэтому ты решил нанести упреждающий удар? — раздражённо осведомился Гарри, швырнув в Перси его же палочку. — Что такого важного произошло, что ты разбудил меня в эту безбожную рань?

— Сейчас половина девятого, — сообщил Перси довольно напыщенно. Гарри восхищался его способностью звучать высокопарно даже при совершении таких обыденных действий, как называние времени. Иногда та же самая тенденция к помпезности просматривалась и у Драко. Должно быть, чистокровные штучки.

— Никто не должен подниматься до девяти часов утра в день, когда у них нет занятий, только если это не вопрос жизни и смерти, — на полном серьёзе ответил Гарри. — И я уверен, что Рон и Невилл рассказали, что происходит, когда меня всё-таки будят. И, учитывая, что те двое — мои лучшие друзья, представь себе, как сильно я прокляну кого-то ещё…

— В самом деле… — Перси нервно сглотнул. — Но, как оказалось, это действительно чрезвычайная ситуация. Прошлой ночью в оцепенение впала моя сестра.

— Джинни? — неверяще переспросил Гарри. Что вы знаете об иронии? Она была практически последним человеком, нападения на которого ожидал Гарри, — кроме него самого, разумеется. Очевидно, Риддлу надоело отсутствие должных результатов нашествия василиска в связи с подготовленным Гарри запасом зелья мандрагоры, так что он решил открыть сезон охоты, не заморачиваясь установлением статуса крови своих жертв. Не то чтобы у Петтигрю был шанс сделать это, в отличие от Джинни. — Что она вообще делала за пределами гостиной? Василиск ни коем образом не мог пробраться в общую комнату Гриффиндор, а если бы и смог, то его бы заметил кто-то ещё.

— Да, эм, — смутившись, продолжил Перси. — Она не была в гостиной… так же, как и тот мальчик, которого нашли вместе с ней.

— Мальчик? — закашлялся Гарри. — Ей, нафиг, одиннадцать!

— Большинство детей твоего возраста не пришли бы к такому выводу настолько быстро — или вообще никогда, — Перси посмотрел на него с любопытством.

— С каких это пор я — «большинство детей»? — пожал плечами Гарри. — Так кто был с ней? Они оба в порядке?

— Невилл Лонгботтом, — тотчас ответил Перси. — Кажется, он твой друг. У тебя есть какие-либо соображения по поводу того, что Джинни и Невилл делали в коридорах после отбоя? Они недалеко ушли от Толстой Леди, а поблизости был найден оцепеневший Пивз, так что они, вероятно, увидели василиска через него.

— Ого, — произнёс Гарри шокированно, — им повезло.

Подумать только: они даже не удосужились взять с собой зеркало! Если бы Пивза не оказалось там… такого никогда бы не случилось в прошлый раз. Может быть, потому что из-за своевременного вмешательства Гарри никто не оставался в оцепенении надолго, никто и не воспринимал эту угрозу всерьёз? Это может стать проблемой. Ему следует прочитать гриффиндорцам лекцию на эту тему чуть позже и надеяться, что они передадут информацию остальным.

— Так и есть, — согласился Перси, кивнув в подтверждение. — Если бы что-нибудь случилось с Джинни… — он покачал головой, оборвав мысль. — Следуй за мной.

 

* * *

 

 

— Вы убили мою кошку! — взревел Филч в тот самый момент, как Гарри и Перси переступили порог Больничного крыла.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, — недоумённо моргнул Гарри, — что очень маловероятно, учитывая моё почти постоянное ощущение дежавю, — у нас уже был подобный разговор.

— Действительно, был, — вдумчиво произнёс Дамблдор. — Но, увы, на миссис Норрис сегодняшней ночью была совершена очередная атака.

— Это выходит, сколько, четыре жертвы? — уточнил Гарри.

Когда Дамблдор утвердительно кивнул, он продолжил:

— Довольно много для одного нападения. О, держите, — он протянул мадам Помфри три сосуда с зельем мандрагоры. — Простите, но у меня с собой нет ещё одного для миссис Норрис, я слышал только о Невилле, Джинни и Пивзе.

— Ей не нужно твоё грёбаное зелье, она мертва! — заорал Филч.

— Оу, — тихо вымолвил Гарри, захваченный врасплох. Он не ожидал этого. Его друзья и соученики, хотя и становились с течением времени всё более беспечными, по крайней мере, имели возможность носить с собой зеркало. У миссис Норрис не только не было такой привилегии, но, очевидно, ей, к тому же, не повезло оказаться позади Пивза в момент появления василиска. Гарри ужасно сочувствовал Филчу. Конечно, он был пренеприятнейшим субъектом во всех отношениях, и Гарри частенько мечтал о том, чтобы придушить эту проклятую кошку, но в действительности же он никогда бы не сделал этого. Кроме неё у Филча не было никого. Правда. И, будучи смотрителем-сквибом в школе, где полным-полно детей-волшебников, которые ненавидят его… Гарри решил написать миссис Фигг тотчас же, как всё это закончится. У него появилась идея.

— Мне жаль, — нескладно произнёс Гарри.

— Нет, это не правда, — желчно ответил Филч. — Ты ненавидел её так же, как и все остальные. Она бы никому не сделала ничего плохого, если бы все только следовали правилам. Если бы те двое, — он мотнул головой в сторону Джинни и Невилла, — остались в своей гостиной, где им и следовало находиться, этого бы никогда не случилось. Этого  _никогда_  не должно было случиться, — с этими словами Филч унёсся прочь из Больничного крыла.

Гарри стоял там, испытывая чувство неловкости, до тех пор, пока не услышал, как Джинни начала кашлять.

— Ты в порядке? — удостоверился он, подбежав к её кровати.

— Да, я… Что случилось? — медленно спросила она.

— Прошлой ночью на вас напал василиск. Он убил миссис Норрис и привёл в оцепенение тебя, Невилла и Пивза, — объяснил Гарри.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, — подал голос Невилл, также очнувшись, — но мы действительно у него в долгу. Давайте только не будем упоминать этого при нём, чтобы он не попытался заручиться нашей помощью в какой-нибудь очередной безумной проказе, в результате которой мы получим ежедневные отработки на месяц.

— Или будет стоить нам сотни баллов, — согласилась Джинни.

— С другой стороны, — быстро встрял Гарри, — вы  _на самом деле_  обязаны ему жизнью.

— Если ты настолько отчаянно хочешь потерять кучу баллов, почему бы  _тебе_  не поработать вместе с Пивзом, чтобы отплатить ему за наше спасение? — перевел стрелки Невилл.

Дамблдор казался откровенно шокированным тем фактом, что кто-то яростно желает терять баллы. Обдумав это некоторое время, он пришёл к выводу, что Невилл, должно быть, шутит и всё ещё переживает последствия своей недавней травмы.

— Что Вы и мисс Уизли делали за пределами гостиной комнаты после отбоя, мистер Лонгботтом? — поинтересовался он.

— Ну… — начал Невилл несколько смущённо.

— Рон не давал нам покоя, потому что он хотел, чтобы Невилл присоединился к ним с Гермионой, но, в то же время, он не хотел звать меня, и, когда Невилл сказал, что предпочитает продолжить говорить со мной, Рон взорвался и начал обвинять меня в том, что я пытаюсь украсть всех его друзей, — прямо ответила Джинни. — Так что мы ушли. Мы не отходили далеко и не думали, что что-нибудь может случиться…

— Но это случилось, мисс Уизли, — спокойно прервал её Дамблдор.

— Я знаю, — тихо произнесла она. — Извините.

— Я надеюсь, что вы извлечёте из этого, что отбой создан для вашей же безопасности, особенно сейчас, когда на свободе разгуливает василиск. Тем не менее, я вынужден снять двадцать очков с Гриффиндор, — оповестил их Дамблдор размеренно.

Учитывая серьёзность разговора, Гарри удержал себя от радостного вопля.

 

* * *

 

Несколько недель спустя Гарри и сам уже почти свыкся с непривычной системой проверки отражения, случайными оцепенениями и почти немедленными выздоровлениями. Почти, но не совсем, потому что, в отличие от всех остальных, он помнил о том, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда василиск вышел на свободу.

В данный момент Гарри стоял в Большом зале с Роном, Невиллом и Гермионой, ожидая начала первой (и единственной на памяти Гарри) встречи Дуэльного клуба.

— Я только говорю, что не понимаю, как ещё никто не услышал обо всём этом, — удивлялась Гермиона. — Я имею в виду, что, ради всего святого, нападения начались полтора месяца назад!

— Кто бы стал писать об этом родителям? — поинтересовался Рон, глядя на неё так, словно она сошла с ума. — Они бы забрали всех нас из школы быстрее, чем ты бы успела сказать: «У Гарри есть неограниченный запас зелья мандрагоры, и мы заглядываем за каждый угол с помощью зеркала, так что для нас нет особой опасности».

— Рон, за то время, пока ты скажешь всё это, можно сделать ещё много чего, — сказал Невилл, усмехаясь. — Разве в этом выражении не говорится: «Быстрее, чем ты сможешь произнести «квиддич»?

— Да, но я подумал, что мой вариант будет более уместным в данной ситуации, — ответил Рон.

— У меня  _нет_  неограниченного запаса, — поправил его Гарри. — На самом деле мне даже нужно заказать ещё. Я только рад, что все  _продолжают_  использовать свои зеркала, в противном случае дело могло бы приобрести совсем другой оборот.

— Могло бы приобрести? — возмутилась Гермиона. — Гарри, одно из самых ядовитых существ, известных человеку, свободно перемещается по школе, нападая на студентов, — дело уже обстоит серьёзно. Я понимаю, что никто не хочет волновать своих родителей, и мы пока что не несём никакого перманентного ущерба — за исключением миссис Норрис, конечно же, — но почему об этом не упоминалось иными источниками? «Ежедневным пророком», по крайней мере.

— Я заплатил им, — прямо ответил Гарри.

— Ты сделал  _что_? — завопила Гермиона.

— Тише, — раздражённо произнёс Гарри, — не то чтобы это было достоянием общественности.

— Но, Гарри, ты не можешь просто… — растерянно начала Гермиона.

— На самом деле я могу, и позволь мне сказать, что это кое-что говорит о состоянии общества, если единственная «уважаемая» газета не только принадлежит правительству, но и с радостью берёт взятки у двенадцатилетнего ребёнка. И не то чтобы я делаю это для развлечения, хотя я, может быть, и наслаждаюсь тем, что заставляю их писать то, с чем я согласен, хотя бы раз в жизни.

— Какое оправдание может у тебя быть? — возмущённо потребовала Гермиона.

— Если некая группа людей услышит хоть слово о том, что Дамблдор не может защитить нас от василиска, который свободно перемещается по школе, они сместят его и назначат министерскую шестёрку на его место. Это не только не поможет, но, возможно, даже раз в десять ухудшит сложившуюся ситуацию. Я не хочу, чтобы это становилось ещё сложнее, чем есть сейчас, а превращение всего этого в политическую игру будет способствовать как раз этому, — объяснил Гарри.

— Эй, это что, Локхарт? — уточнил Рон. — Со  _Снейпом_?

— Кто-нибудь из них вообще квалифицирован достаточно, чтобы руководить дуэлями? — спросила Гермиона, поджав губы.

— Может быть, не Локхарт, — согласился Гарри. — Но Снейп знает кучу всего о тёмных искусствах, и я полагаю, что он весьма компетентный дуэлянт.

— Возможно, — уступила Гермиона. — Но я всё ещё считаю, что это должен быть Флитвик: он был чемпионом в дуэлях, когда был моложе, знаете.

Гарри наблюдал за демонстрацией от Снейпа и Локхарта, которая прошла практически так же, как и в прошлый раз: Снейп впечатал Локхарта в стену. Всё же, Гарри несколько подучил Локхарта тому, что нужно делать в случае, когда оказываешься побеждённым, но не хочешь этого признавать, так что вместо того, чтобы совершенно неубедительно заявить, что он с самого начала раскусил план Снейпа, Локхарт избрал более действенную тактику: улыбнулся и поблагодарил Снейпа за прекрасно показанный пример, а также предупредил студентов не вкладывать такое количество силы в свои заклинания. На самом деле Локхарту почти удалось преподнести всё это так, словно в его поражении виноват был Снейп, а не он сам. Снейп, как и следовало ожидать, выглядел так, словно хотел его убить, и даже потянул руку к палочке, так что Локхарт поспешил разбить присутствующих на пары.

Снейп внёс свою лепту, поставив Гарри с Невиллом, Гермиону с Миллисентой Булстроуд, а Рона с Драко.

— Палочки наизготовку! — скомандовал Локхарт. — Когда я досчитаю до…

Ему не удалось продолжить, так как Рон и Драко начали осыпать друг друга проклятьями в ту самую секунду, как Снейп повернулся к ним спиной.

Очевидно выведенный из себя, Снейп в конце концов растащил их и приказал им подняться на помост, чтобы они могли сразиться снова, не подвергая при этом опасности всех вокруг. Локхарт попытался выдвинуть Гарри и Невилла, но Снейп отметил, что Гарри никогда ничего не воспринимает всерьёз до тех пор, пока дело не касается чрезвычайной эмоциональной травмы, которую может получить один из его друзей, или пока кто-нибудь не умирает, и Локхарту пришлось с этим согласиться.

Снейп подошёл к Драко, а Локхарт — к Рону. Гарри находился слишком далеко, чтобы услышать, что они говорили, но, исходя из ухмылки Драко и встревоженного выражения на лице Рона, появившегося, когда Локхарт уронил его палочку, у Гарри появилось вполне ясное представление о том, что произойдёт дальше. Единственным вопросом было, что с этим делать.

— Три, два, один — вперёд! — скомандовал Локхарт.

— Серпенсортиа! — прокричал Малфой, как только Локхарт сказал начинать, не оставив Рону и шанса успеть среагировать.

Гарри бесстрастно смотрел, как огромная чёрная змея вылетает из палочки Драко. Стоило ли унижение Рона тех проблем, которые могли заработать себе Снейп и Драко за то, что натравили потенциально ядовитую змею (Гарри не был уверен, но надеялся, что это не так, потому что он просто не мог поверить, что Снейп может быть таким безответственным) на кучку школьников? Хотя, честно признаться, довольно впечатляюще было то, что Драко сумел наколдовать змею в возрасте двенадцати лет; Гарри не помнил, чтобы он сам научился этому курса до пятого или шестого. С другой стороны, он также не рос, сознавая, что он волшебник, и не имел возможности баловаться с магией, когда бы только его (мёртвые) родители ни отвернулись в сторону.

Гарри медленно поднялся на помост, его взгляд был прикован к огромной змее.

— Не двигайся, Уизли, — размеренно произнёс Снейп, в руке вращая свою волшебную палочку. — Я избавлюсь от неё…

Казалось, однако, он не торопится ничего предпринять, так что этой змее  _лучше_  бы было оказаться безвредной. Гарри вспомнил, что где-то слышал, что большие змеи часто бывают неядовитыми, но могут переломить человека, так что натравливать эту змею на Рона всё равно было ужасно непрофессионально и — если выражение лица его друга о чём-то говорило — невероятно травмирующе. Рон буквально дрожал. По крайней мере, это не были пауки.

— Позвольте мне! — воскликнул Локхарт, не сумев упустить возможность порисоваться. Он картинно взмахнул своей палочкой, и раздался громкий взрыв, который подбросил змею в воздух. Когда она приземлилась, то была, по очевидным причинам, в бешенстве и направилась прямиком на Джастина Финч-Флетчли. Снова. Он что, какого-то рода змеиная приманка?

Гарри застонал. У него был план на этот случай, но Гарри не был уверен, что он сработает, учитывая, что все были прекрасно осведомлены, что по замку ползает гигантская змея.

«Слушай, человек, который напал на тебя, не собирался делать этого, он просто-напросто один из самых ужасных волшебников, которых я когда-либо встречал. Я знаю, что ты злишься, и, возможно, совершенно не понимаешь, что происходит, и уж точно не напрашивалась на всё это, но если ты укусишь кого-нибудь, это приведёт только к тому, что тебя убьют, — обратился Гарри к змее на парселтанге. Он забрался на помост и подозвал её к себе. — Успокойся и иди за мной. Если ты медленно подползёшь ко мне, они не тронут тебя. Я здесь единственный, кто может понимать тебя, и, если ты не послушаешь меня, кто знает, что они сделают?»

Змея пристально смотрела на него долгие несколько минут, а затем медленно начала двигаться в его сторону. Драко, как отметил Гарри с оттенком злорадства, заметно побледнел и нервно сглотнул, когда змея проскользила мимо него. Так ему и надо.

— Для тех из вас, кто в своей голове несомненно сочиняет фантастические сценарии, что я в конце концов оказался наследником Слизерина, раз уж я умею разговаривать на парселтанге, я хочу, чтобы вы обратили самое пристальное внимание на мои руки. Видите, как я указываю змее оставаться на помосте вместе со мной, чтобы не подвергать вас опасности? Видите, как я абсолютно не нападаю ни на кого и не подстрекаю змею? И да, я говорю с вами, Джастин и Эрни. Вы, ребята, приходите к поспешным выводам ещё чаще, чем Рон и Гермиона, — Гарри покачал головой в знак безысходности.

Эрни несколько оскорбился подразумеваемой шпильке. Очевидно, он тоже заметил склонность Рона и Гермионы к поспешным выводам. На самом деле эти выводы даже можно было назвать «скоропостижными».

—  _Что_  тогда ты говоришь ей? — не сдавался Эрни.

Гарри практически закатил глаза. Неужели Эрни серьёзно думал, что Гарри прикажет змее сделать что-либо противозаконное, а затем  _признается_  в этом? Может, он бы так и поступил в прошлый раз, но последнее время он слишком много времени проводит со слизеринцами, чтобы совершить что-то настолько бессмысленное.

— В двух словах, это были различные вариации «Иди ко мне, чтобы тебя не убили», — наконец ответил он.

Снейп первым пришёл в себя от шока, охватившего всех присутствующих в комнате после своеобразного объявления Гарри, что он является змееустом, и быстро заставил змею исчезнуть.

— Благодарю, профессор, — радостно воскликнул Гарри. — Я рад, что Вы посчитали целесообразным убрать беспорядок, вызванный Вашим советом Драко применить данное заклинание.

— Десять баллов с Гриффиндор за Ваше нахальство, Поттер, — резко произнёс Снейп.

Гарри улыбнулся. Его не покидало смутное ощущение, что Снейп знал, какое удовольствие доставляет Гарри терять баллы, но, тем не менее, помогал ему в этом в тщетной надежде, что Дамблдор в самом деле позволит кому-либо, кроме Гарри, выиграть кубок школы.

— На случай, если кто-либо заинтересуется, — теперь, когда мои способности в парселтанге стали достоянием общественности, я официально заявляю, что готов перевести для вас любой разговор, который бы вы хотели провести со змеёй — любой змеёй, мне без разницы, только принесите её мне, — в течение какого угодно времени по цене десять сиклей за пять минут, — Гарри мог поклясться, что слышал, как где-то в зале издала раздражённый стон Гермиона. — Я также хочу ещё раз повторить, что  _не являюсь_  наследником Слизерина, а если бы и был, то совершенно точно не стал бы тратить целое состояние на зелье мандрагоры, а начал бы распродавать его. Но нет, вместо этого я раздаю его бесплатно каждому, кто нуждается в этом, не извлекая для себя никакой выгоды, — Гарри остановился. — Ну, технически я использую это как налоговый вычет, но помимо того всё это совершенно бескорыстно. Помните, когда бы вам ни захотелось поболтать со змеёй — дайте мне знать. А теперь, если на этом мы закончили, это была прекрасная дуэльная встреча, но мне пора спать.

С этими словами Гарри спустился с помоста и покинул Большой зал, оставив позади целую толпу изумлённых зрителей.


	19. Chapter 19

— Гарри, рад, что застал тебя, — возбуждённо произнёс Перси, вскакивая с места, как только увидел, что Гарри спускается по лестнице из спальни на следующий день рано утром.

— Учитывая, что ты, похоже, ждал меня, это не так уж удивительно, — ответил Гарри, зевая. — По крайней мере, ты всё-таки не стал будить меня в этот раз.

— Да, что ж… Я хотел спросить тебя: какого чёрта, ты думаешь, ты делаешь?

— Иду вниз на завтрак? — предположил Гарри.

— Не прямо сейчас, — нетерпеливо возразил Перси. — Прошлым вечером.

— Разве тебя там не было? — с невинным видом спросил Гарри.

— Нет, я был… Я был занят, — ответил Перси, несколько смутившись.

— С Пенелопой? — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Это тебя не касается, Гарри, — отрезал Перси, но уши у него покраснели.

— Я только подначиваю тебя, Перси. Я рад, что у тебя есть девушка, — искренне поздравил его Гарри.

— Спасибо, — Перси слабо улыбнулся. — Буду говорить с тобой начистоту: ты несёшь разрушительное влияние, и я абсолютно уверен, что должен, по меньшей мере, испытывать к тебе антипатию, но по каким-то причинам это не так. Мама, кажется, серьёзно намерена сделать тебя частью нашей семьи, как Рон и близнецы. Ты тоже, по всей вероятности, совсем не против этой идеи. Поэтому меня всегда беспокоит, когда ты делаешь нечто подобное и либо навлекаешь на себя опасность со стороны мстителей, которые хотят «остановить тебя», потому что теперь думают, что ты — наследник Слизерина, либо просто открыто тебя ненавидят.

— Я ценю это, Перси, — сказал Гарри. — Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то волновался; кажется, я знаю, что делаю.

— Кажется? — повторил Перси упавшим голосом. — КАЖЕТСЯ? Теперь я волнуюсь  _ещё_  больше…

 

* * *

 

— Ты змееуст! — воскликнула Гермиона, когда Рон и Невилл затолкали Гарри в пустой класс. Гарри совсем не хотел участвовать в этом разговоре — не сейчас и не когда-либо, — но он был благодарен, что его друзья, по крайней мере, додумались убедиться, что их не смогут подслушать.

— Так я объявил прошлым вечером, — бесстрастно согласился Гарри.

— Почему ты не сказал нам? — возмутился Рон. Казалось, он был даже ещё больше расстроен, чем в прошлый раз, хотя это было очень давно, так что Гарри не был стопроцентно уверен. Возможно ли, что это потому, что в отличие от того раза (хотя внезапное умение Гарри осталось тем же) сейчас он знал об этом — знал, как это называется и что именно способность разговаривать со змеями подразумевает, — так что всё выглядело так, будто он нарочно утаил это от них? Это было правдой, но Гарри не думал, что Рон оценит, если он скажет ему, что ему просто-напросто не хотелось разбираться с трудностями, вытекающими из посвящения Рона в эту тайну, и беспокоиться, сумеет ли он держать что-то настолько значимое в секрете. Рон никогда бы не выдал его специально, но по тактичности он ни в чём не уступал Волдеморту, разве что был не настолько жесток.

— Все всегда паникуют, когда слышат об этом, — объяснил Гарри. — И вообще, как часто тема умения разговаривать со змеями всплывает в будничной беседе?

— Можно было подумать, что ты захотел бы поделиться чем-то подобным, учитывая, что последние несколько недель по школе ползает василиск, вводящий людей в оцепенение, — несколько раздражённо заметил Невилл.

— Знаю, знаю, — устало согласился Гарри. — Но в этом и правда нет ничего такого. Я ни разу не находился рядом с василиском, и, помимо того, что время от времени слышу, как она жалуется о том, что хочет убить, когда проносится мимо меня, я не видел никаких других свидетельств её присутствия.

— Она? — переспросил Рон, а когда Гарри открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, покачал головой из стороны в сторону. — Не важно.

— Тебе не кажется, что постоянные оцепенения могут считаться знаком присутствия василиска? — риторически отметил Невилл.

— В этом есть много чего `такого`! — горячо настаивала Гермиона. — Салазар Слизерин был наиболее известен тем, что умел разговаривать со змеями…

— Ну, этим и своим чистокровным фанатизмом, — прошептал Невилл Рону, который усмехнулся.

— И теперь вся школа будет думать, что ты — его предок! — воскликнул Рон.

Гарри уставился на него.

— С чего это они станут верить в такую глупость?

— Потому что они не подумают, что можно быть змееустом и не состоять в родстве с ним, так как умение разговаривать со змеями — очень редкая способность? — предположил Невилл.

— Готов поспорить, что они встречаются не настолько редко, как все это выставляют, и любой, кто не желает быть заклеймённым `Начинающим Чёрным Магом` — что вне зависимости от истинности этого заявления абсолютно точно служит препятствием, — старается сделать всё, чтобы сохранить эту свою особенность в тайне, — возразил Гарри. — И вообще, я имел в виду не это.

— А что ты имел в виду? — спросил Невилл, сбитый с толку.

— Я имел в виду, что, если только они не стадо баранов… — начал Гарри.

— Что ты склонен думать о них в любом случае, — перебила его Гермиона.

— Верно, но, если только они не ещё более безнадёжны, чем я изначально предполагал, они не станут думать, что я — его предок, скорее уж — потомок, — завершил свою мысль Гарри. — Если только они не сочинили какую-то безумную теорию с путешествием во времени, где я — мой собственный далёкий прародитель или того хуже.

— Вроде тех теорий заговора в «Придире», в которые вы с Луной верите? — невинно уточнила Гермиона.

— Конечно нет, Гермиона, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Все знают, что нельзя быть своим собственным предком.

— Правда, что ли? — съехидничала Гермиона, удивляясь, как это могло быть более надуманным, чем некоторые из других теорий, которые, она слышала, обсуждали Гарри, Луна и время от времени Рон (будь он проклят за то, что выиграл ту пожизненную подписку). — С чего же это?

— Всё дело в генах, Гермиона, — терпеливо начал объяснять Гарри. — Я не ожидаю, что ты многое о них знаешь, но тебе ведь известно, что такое ДНК, правда?

Гермиона кивнула, не обращая внимания на то, что Рон и Невилл смотрят на них с вытаращенными глазами.

— Ну вот, если у тебя есть ребёнок, то он обладает только половиной твоих генов, и, по этому принципу, если у тебя есть внуки, то у них уже четверть твоих генов, — продолжил Гарри. — Вероятность того, что ты внесёшь нужную половину своих генов, которые совпадут с генами партнёра, настолько мала, что нет смысла её подсчитывать. Это практически исключает возможность быть своим собственным внуком или ребёнком, хотя вероятность несколько возрастает с каждым поколением. В любом случае, это должен быть результат инцеста, и твоя семья застрянет в постоянном цикле, если ты вернёшься назад во времени и проживёшь остаток своей жизни в прошлом. В моём случае, я также имею преимущество, зная, что Салазар Слизерин — известная установленная личность, так что даже если такого человека никогда и не существовало, я не выбрал бы это имя в качестве псевдонима. На самом деле, учитывая, что всё это происходило больше тысячи лет назад, я, вероятно, не заморачивался бы насчёт псевдонима вовсе.

— Я… не совсем уверена, что поняла всё это, — призналась Гермиона. Она была всех умней, но ей всё-таки было всего двенадцать.

— Тебе и не надо, — уверил её Гарри. — Просто знай, что я прав.

— Это устанавливает опасный прецедент, — серьёзно сказала ему Гермиона.

— Тогда не делай это прецедентом: поверь всего один раз, — посоветовал Гарри.

— Именно так всё это и началось, — противилась Гермиона.

— Если ты не его  _потомок_ , — Невилл особо надавил на последнее слово, вызвавшее споры, дабы избежать очередных попыток Гарри объяснить разницу, — тогда как ты можешь разговаривать со змеями? Или ты не знаешь?

— Я унаследовал это от Волдеморта, а он — потомок Слизерина, — будничным тоном объяснил Гарри.

— ТЫ В РОДСТВЕ С САМ-ЗНАЕШЬ-КЕМ? — заорал Рон в шоке и ужасе.

— Конечно нет, — открестился Гарри с таким видом, словно его сейчас стошнит. — Ты можешь представить себе, как размножаются ему подобные? Вот где пища для кошмаров.

— Но ты только что сказал… — возразил Невилл.

— Что, теперь я не могу унаследовать что-то от кого-то, с кем не состою в родстве? — оскорбился Гарри.

— В общем-то, нет, — уточнила Гермиона.

— Если только речь идёт не про Гринготтс, но и тогда большинство людей чаще всего приходятся друг другу родственниками. Как продолжает напоминать Гарри, — несколько огорчённо произнёс Рон.

— Только когда Драко поблизости, — заметил Гарри в свою защиту. — И, кроме того, если вы хотите быть настолько дотошными, то технически я не змееуст.

— Ты умеешь разговаривать со змеями — это делает тебя змееустом, — без обиняков прояснил Невилл.

— О, да кто угодно может разговаривать со змеями, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Гарри. — Штука в том, чтобы они отвечали тебе. Но, в любом случае, это мой шрам, который я получил в результате насланного на меня Волдемортом убивающего заклятия, — змееуст. Если я когда-либо потеряю его, то буду совершенно не способен общаться с британскими змеями.

— Откуда ты можешь знать это? — допытывалась Гермиона. — Вопрос получше: как можно  _потерять_  шрам?

— Легко. Убить Волдеморта, — коротко ответил Гарри.

— Ты несёшь какую-то бессмыслицу. Снова, — добавил Рон, подумав.

— Ну и ладно, — не стал спорить Гарри, покидая классную комнату, и его тут же окружила небольшая толпа перевозбуждённых слизеринцев, каждый из которых держал в руке змею. — Идите без меня, ребята. Это может занять некоторое время.

 

* * *

 

— Эй! Гарри! — окликнул его Фред. — Мы хотели…

— … сказать тебе… — присоединился Джордж.

— … как мы были впечатлены…

— … твоим маленьким трюком…

— … на встрече Дуэльного клуба…

— … и надеемся…

— … что ты продолжишь…

— … всегда быть рядом…

— … чтобы вдохновлять щепетильного Ронничку…

— … следовать по твоим…

— … и через это — нашим стопам…

— … первоклассных шутников…

— … мастеров манипуляции…

— … и блестящих деловых людей.

Гарри уставился на близнецов Уизли, которые с невинным видом улыбались ему в ответ, но он не был обманут ни на секунду.

— Однажды вы обязаны научить меня этому заклинанию.

— Какому заклинанию? — синхронно удивились они.

— О, да бросьте, я сделаю что угодно! — предложил Гарри.

— Прости, Гарри…

— … мы бы хотели помочь тебе…

— … действительно хотели бы…

— … но мы совершенно не понимаем…

— … о чём ты говоришь…

— … или что ты куришь…

— … но мы начинаем думать…

— … что нам тоже хотелось бы попробовать.

— Я дам вам начальный капитал для вашего магазина приколов, — пообещал Гарри.

Фред и Джордж переглянулись.

— Сделаешь — и поговорим.

 

* * *

 

— Джастин! — в панике прошипел Эрни. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Джастин, работавший с Гарри над проектом по Гербологии, бросил на того извиняющийся взгляд, прежде чем отойти к Эрни, который безуспешно пытался незаметно выглядывать из-за книжного шкафа. Сам же Гарри приветливо помахал Сьюзен Боунс и Ханне Аббот, которым было очевидно некомфортно, когда они махали в ответ, а затем вновь стали притворяться, что не слушают, о чём говорят Джастин и Эрни.

— Я делаю уроки, — просто сказал Джастин.

— С Гарри Поттером! — Эрни пребывал в ужасе.

— Правда, что ли? А я и не заметил. Наверное, стоило догадаться, когда он, не затыкаясь, болтал о своём шраме и переводил три несвязанных разговора для слизеринца и двух рейвенкловцев, — съязвил Джастин.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — нетерпеливо возразил Эрни. — Я говорил тебе спрятаться в гостиной.

— Именно, — согласился Джастин.

— Тогда почему ты здесь? — возмутился Эрни.

— Потому что мне нужно закончить проект, — ответил Джастин.

— Это ты мог бы сделать и в гостиной, — строго заметил Эрни.

— Это проект в парах, а Гарри не на Хаффлпаффе, — уточнил Джастин. — Кроме того, пускать его в гостиную противоречит той цели, чтобы скрываться там, разве нет?

— Почему ты вообще работаешь с Поттером? — Эрни принялся называть Гарри по фамилии с тех пор, как окончательно решил, что тот — всё-таки тайный злодей. Ну, не совсем уж и тайный, скорее — явный злодей. На самом деле Гарри был доволен, что все, кто считал его наследником Слизерина, обращались к нему «Поттер», а остальные называли его «Гарри» — по его настоянию, так как у него остались некоторые плохие воспоминания о людях, ненавидящих его, которые звали его «Поттер», прежде чем превратить его жизнь в настоящий кошмар, — потому что таким образом было легко отличить безмозглых овец, которые верили ему, от безмозглых овец, управляемых страхом. Он полагал, что ему не следует думать о почти трёх четвёртых школы, поддерживающих его, как о безмозглых овцах, но он знал из прошлого опыта, что они реагируют только на его объяснения и помощь в оживлении жертв василиска.

— Не то чтобы мы можем выбирать своих напарников, — ответил Джастин, закатывая глаза. — Ты же знаешь это: твоя напарница — Лаванда Браун.

— Тебе следовало объяснить ситуацию профессору Спраут, — начал было Эрни.

— Какую ситуацию? — перебил его Джастин.

— Ту, при которой Поттер оказался наследником Слизерина, нападающим на людей веселья ради и излечающим их для сохранения общественного мнения и чтобы отвести от себя подозрения, — безапелляционно заявил Эрни.

— Даже если ты и прав, ему так и так пришлось бы работать с кем-то, и, если только ты думаешь, что полукровка, как он, с лучшей подругой из магглов, — чистокровный фанатик, каждый в опасности, — попытался вразумить его Джастин.

— Я бы всё равно предпочёл, чтобы мой лучший друг не настаивал на том, чтобы подвергать себя опасности, пытаясь быть всем из себя благородным и  _гриффиндористым_ , — пробубнил Эрни кисло.

— Ну, это уж слишком, — воспротивился Джастин, содрогаясь от сравнения.

— Знаю, — отозвался Эрни смущённо. — Извини.

— А всё-таки Гарри всегда был таким милым, — неуверенно произнесла Ханна, бросая всякое притворное игнорирование разговора мальчишек. — И он заставил Сами-Знаете-Кого исчезнуть. Он не может быть таким уж плохим, правда?

— Никто не знает, как он пережил нападение Сами-Знаете-Кого, — ответил Эрни, перейдя на драматический шёпот. — Сами-Знаете-Кто наложил на него убивающее проклятие. Никто не может пережить такое, особенно ребёнок. Только очень могущественный тёмный волшебник, вероятно, мог бы выжить, чтобы поведать об этом.

— Я почти уверена, что как-то в прошлом году Гарри сделал громкое заявление, что он выжил потому, что его мать пожертвовала собой ради него, — напомнила Сьюзен.

Он сделал это? Гарри совершенно этого не помнил. И всё-таки, если он и вправду так сказал, это теперь могло сработать только ему на пользу в переманивании овец на свою сторону.

— О, да перестаньте, он был младенцем, что он об этом знает? — не поддался Эрни.

— Я полностью согласна, — размеренно произнесла Сьюзен. — Он был всего лишь младенцем. И как же он мог быть  _настолько_  опасным, что Сами-Знаете-Кто лично пришёл, чтобы убить его? Откуда ему вообще было знать, что Гарри является порождением дьявола в таком возрасте?

— Ну… — не нашёлся с ответом Эрни, сознавая, что она привела достойный аргумент. — Я всё равно не куплюсь на эту теорию материнской жертвы. В смысле, серьёзно, Лили Поттер, что, единственная, кто когда-либо отдавал свою жизнь за другого? Этого просто не может быть. Тогда почему, ради всего святого, только Поттер выжил?

— Может быть, он Избранный, — предположил Джастин.

Гарри чуть не подавился. Это было недалеко от истины, хотя он и надеялся, что ещё несколько лет об этом будет умалчиваться.

— Но… — вновь попытался возразить Эрни.

— Просто оставь эту тему, Эрни, — посоветовала ему Сьюзен.

— Ладно. Но не приходите плакаться ко мне, когда Поттер оцепенит всех вас, — выпалил Эрни и поспешил удалиться.

— Если на то пошло, он скорее расправится с тобой за то, что ты поносишь его имя, — крикнула ему вслед Сьюзен.

Плечи Эрни напряглись, и он начал идти ещё быстрее.

— Если Гарри так поступит, не будут ли все вновь его подозревать? — спросила Ханна.

Джастин пожал плечами.

— Возможно… С другой стороны, нет никакой необходимости сообщать об этом Эрни. И, может быть, теперь я смогу возвратиться к своей домашней работе…

 

* * *

 

— Поттер, — разнёсся голос МакГонагалл по удивительно тихой библиотеке несколько часов спустя.

— Да? — вежливо отозвался Гарри. — Кто-то ещё впал в оцепенение?

— Именно. Эрни МакМиллан был найден у входа в гостиную Хаффлпафф, — мрачно сообщила ему МакГонагалл.

— Ясно, я… — перебил сам себя Гарри, когда его осенило.

— Мистер Поттер? — подтолкнула его МакГонагалл.

— У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ АЛИБИ! — радостно завопил он, не обращая внимания на убийственный взгляд, посланный мадам Пинс в его сторону.

— Прошу прощения? — недоумённо переспросила МакГонагалл.

— С тех самых пор, как я провернул всю эту штуку в Дуэльном клубе, некоторые люди — Эрни был самым ярым из них — обвиняли меня в нападениях. Мне никогда не удавалось предоставить алиби, но на этот раз я был здесь — всё это время провёл за домашним заданием — и тому, как минимум, тридцать свидетелей, — возбуждённо продолжил Гарри.

— Пусть так, — твёрдо произнесла МакГонагалл. — Студент всё ещё в оцепенении.

— О, с ним всё будет в порядке, — отмахнулся Гарри, следуя за профессором Трансфигурации в Больничное крыло.

— Так-то оно так, но я бы хотела напомнить Вам, что по школе всё ещё свободно перемещается смертельное существо, и Вам не следовало бы быть таким беззаботным, — одёрнула его МакГонагалл.

— Знаю, знаю… — произнёс Гарри и глянул на Эрни. — Эй! Я продал ему это зеркало! И он всё ещё обвиняет меня! Что за маленький…

— Гарри, — перебил его Дамблдор.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — тепло отозвался Гарри. — Что Вы здесь делаете?

— Я всегда проявляю озабоченность, когда василиск атакует моих студентов, — пояснил он.

— Неплохая политика, — кивнул Гарри.

— Ты оказал почти неоценимую помощь в течение этого кризиса, и я полагаю, что ты каким-то образом связан с железным занавесом секретности, защищающим проблемы Хогвартса от остального магического мира, — одобряюще заметил Дамблдор.

— Я делаю всё, что в моих силах, — уклончиво ответил Гарри.

— Позволь мне начать с того, что я знаю, что ты непричастен к этим нападениям. Однако меня разбирает любопытство: откуда ты так много знаешь об атаках? — Дамблдор пробуравил его взглядом, и Гарри почувствовал внезапный прилив благодарности к Гермионе, которая пинками заставила его освоить окклюменцию, когда им было девятнадцать. Точнее, ей и остальным его друзьям уже было по двадцать: он родился позже.

— Я вернулся из будущего, — выпалил Гарри, не моргнув глазом.

— Разумеется, — произнёс Дамблдор скептически, но заинтригованно.

— О да, — кивнул в подтверждение своих слов Гарри. — Конечно, там, откуда я, дневник был в распоряжении Джинни Уизли и нападения совершались только на магглорождённых, Сириус Блэк был совершенно невиновен в тех преступлениях, за которые его отправили в Азкабан — без суда и следствия, — и сбежал оттуда только в следующем году, Драко Малфой — хозяин Старшей палочки, а Снейп помогает умертвить Вас.

— Разумеется, — снова проговорил Дамблдор на этот раз с очевидной толикой недоверия в голосе. — И как же ты вернулся в прошлое, если не возражаешь?

— Несчастный случай с занавесом, — коротко ответил Гарри. — Очень травмирующе.

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был честен со мной, Гарри.

— А кто говорит, что я Вам вру? — риторически спросил он. — Но Вы можете быть уверены, что всё, что я Вам не говорю, — либо по весомой причине, потому что я не считаю это достаточно важным, либо потому, что я не желаю разбираться с последствиями.

— Это совершенно не обнадёживает, Гарри, — честно признался Дамблдор.

— Не знаю, что ещё Вам сказать, — ответил Гарри, пожимая плечами.

— Как насчёт правды? — предложил Дамблдор.

— Правда, — выдохнул он, пародируя ответ Дамблдора на мольбы Гарри о правде на его первом первом курсе, — это прекрасная и в то же время опасная вещь, и оттого с ней следует обращаться с превеликой осторожностью.

— Это совершенно бесполезно и, подозреваю, умышленно зашифровано, — несколько разочарованно сказал ему Дамблдор.

— Что ж, возможно, это потому, что я услышал это от чрезмерно скрытного и обо всём умалчивающего старика, — ответил Гарри с усмешкой.

— Если ты в будущем решишь довериться мне, мой кабинет всегда открыт, — искренне сообщил ему Дамблдор.

— Спасибо, профессор, — Гарри был тронут. — Я ценю это.


	20. Chapter 20

— Итак, — с видом триумфатора сообщила Гермиона за день до конца семестра. — Мы не единственные, кто считает, что Малфой — наследник Слизерина.

— Да, с тех самых пор, как ты предоставил кучу свидетелей на момент нападения на Эрни, все переключились с тебя на него, — присоединился Рон.

— Повезло, что никто не догадался, что я мог просто заранее приказать василиску напасть на Эрни, — задумчиво пробормотал Гарри.

Трое друзей шокированно уставились на него.

— Но ты же этого не делал, да, Гарри? — наконец спросил Невилл.

— Конечно нет, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Но фишка в том, что я  _мог бы_.

— Рекомендую тебе оставить эту информацию при себе, — посоветовал Невилл. — Иначе они  _никогда_  не перестанут думать, что ты ответственен за эти нападения.

— Не то чтобы я полностью не поддерживаю идею, что Малфой — наследник Слизерина, — начал Рон. — Но, Гарри… Ты его друг, Мерлин знает почему, разве ты не должен что-то предпринять, чтобы люди перестали подозревать его?

Гарри улыбнулся: ситуация была действительно странной.

— Обычно я бы так и поступил, — согласился он. — С другой стороны, Драко — слизеринец родом из древней чистокровной семьи тёмных волшебников. Для него быть наследником Слизерина — символ гордости, и даже хотя он не несёт ответственности за эти нападения, он не прочь, чтобы все думали, что это на самом деле так. Более того, он сам пришёл ко мне с идеей заставить всех поверить, что он — наследник Слизерина, и я подыгрываю ему, потому что правда всё равно скоро выплывет наружу, а учителя не верят ему, так что в этом совершенно нет никакого вреда.

— Если дело в этом, то почему ты так уверен, что это не он? — разумно заметила Гермиона. Или настолько разумно, насколько может быть поддерживание теории, что Драко Малфой является наследником Слизерина. — Может, он только обманул тебя и попросил помощи в получении признания за то, что уже совершил.

— Ты имеешь в виду что-то ещё, кроме того, что ему двенадцать, он не змееуст и считает, что возможность натравлять на людей гигантскую змею — `злодейство`? — уточнил Гарри. — Серьёзно, даже Волдеморт не ходил по школе, напуская василиска на магглорождённых, до шестнадцати лет.

Рон вздрогнул.

— Перестань произносить это имя! — раздражённо воскликнул он.

— Перестань запрещать мне говорить его, — огрызнулся в ответ Гарри. — Это ничего не изменит, а очередной спор с тобой на эту тему займёт в два раза больше времени.

— Сам факт разговора с тобой автоматически удлиняет любое действие в два раза, — заметил Невилл.

— Тогда, возможно, Рону не следует так страстно желать растянуть всё ещё в четыре раза, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Что напомнило мне: ваше оборотное зелье у меня. А теперь идите отсюда и постарайтесь не впутать меня в это.

Рождественским утром Гермиона разбудила их, едва забрезжил рассвет, доказав тем самым, что действительно обладает достаточными наклонностями к садизму, чтобы быть дочерью дантистов.

— У тебя пять секунд на то, чтобы поведать мне, что ты здесь делаешь, прежде чем я прокляну тебя, — сонно проворчал Гарри. Он и остальная команда по квиддичу (плюс Ли) только что закончили ночной ежемесячный турнир. На этот раз это были взрывающиеся карты, и, так как утром у них не было тренировки, Вуд тоже составил им компанию. Без сомнения, это было очень весело, и если у Гермионы нет достаточно веской причины врываться в их комнату полчаса спустя после того, как он только заснул…

— Оборотное зелье готово! — взволнованно воскликнула она, балансируя с носка на пятку.

— Конечно, оно готово, — огрызнулся Гарри, не любитель просыпаться по утрам и при лучшем раскладе. — Я дал его вам на прошлой неделе.

— Ну да, — согласилась Гермиона, — но я подумала, что мы можем использовать его сегодня.

— Ещё три часа до завтрака! Как мы вообще можем надеяться использовать его до тех пор? — возмутился Гарри. Затем, осознав свою ошибку, исправился: — И под «мы» я имею в виду «вы»: я всё ещё считаю это глупой затеей.

— Я считаю глупостью половину тех вещей, что ты делаешь… — распалилась Гермиона.

— Только половину? — проворчал Рон, накрывая голову подушкой, чтобы солнце не било в глаза.

— Может, она просто обращает недостаточно внимания, — пробормотал Невилл, повторяя способ Рона по отрицанию принятия того факта, что уже утро.

— Но это не значит, что я пытаюсь помешать тебе! — заключила Гермиона.

— С каких это пор я пытаюсь помешать тебе? — возмутился Гарри. — Я купил вам чёртово зелье! И, позволь заметить, это влетело в копеечку.

— Я уверена, что ты вновь заработал эти деньги в течение двадцати четырёх часов, — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Кроме того, ты помог только затем, чтобы нам не пришлось срывать урок Зельеварения.

— Да пожалуйста, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Как будто я не смог бы этому помешать. Единственная причина, по которой это могло бы сработать на Снейпе, — если бы он не знал, что вы замышляете, и несомненно был бы отвлечён другими детьми, пытающимися убить друг друга.

В этот самый момент в окно влетела Хедвиг и уронила посылку среднего размера прямо Гарри на голову. Ауч.

— Ладно, так тому и быть, — решительно произнёс Гарри. — Мне плевать, какой сегодня день: слишком, нафиг, рано. Вон, все вы.

— Но Гарри… — воспротивилась Гермиона. — Зелье…

— Вон! — заорал Гарри, взмахнув палочкой и изгнав Гермиону за дверь.

— Спасибо за это, друг, — поблагодарил Рон, зарываясь в подушку.

— Какую часть из «все вы» вы не уловили? — спросил Гарри, поднимая палочку вновь.

— Но… — в ужасе начал Невилл.

— Извините, — сожалеющим тоном произнёс Гарри, — но она не успокоится, пока вы, ребята, не пойдёте помогать ей.

— Приятно знать твои приоритеты, — пробормотал Рон, неохотно вставая.

— Ну, что ж, мне нужен сон, — сказал ему Гарри. — О, но возьмите это.

Гарри взмахнул палочкой в сторону своего чемодана, и оттуда вылетел сосуд с несколькими волосками, приземлившийся прямо в руки Рону.

— Что это? — спросил Рон, опасливо изучая содержимое.

— Пара волос Пэнси Паркинсон, — пояснил Гарри. — Скажите Гермионе, что оборотное зелье  _нельзя_  смешивать с кошачьими волосами.

— Откуда ты… — начал было Невилл. — Погоди, не отвечай. Твой шрам сказал тебе, — саркастически проговорил он.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — ответил Гарри, взмахивая палочкой в очередной раз, чтобы завесить шторы и вернуться ко сну.

 

* * *

 

Когда Гарри наконец соизволил подняться и распаковать свои подарки, он обнаружил, что Дурсли разделились. Дядя Вернон прислал ему распятие и записку, гласящую, что он попадёт в ад за поклонение Сатане, которая в очередной раз доказывала, что он ничего не знает о магии; тётя Петунья подарила ему книгу о садоводстве, которую он незамедлительно передал Невиллу, а Дадли — несколько CD-дисков, которые (ввиду отсутствия электричества в Хогвартсе и CD-плеера у Гарри в принципе) он развесил по гостиной, создав тем самым классный эффект радуги в результате преломления падающего на них света. Гарри послал тёте Петунье редкие, но маггловские семена, Дадли — магические сладости, которые наверняка приведут его в ужас где-то за двадцать минут до того, как он сдастся и сожрёт их все в один присест, а дяде Вернону — двадцать галлеонов, чтобы помучить дядюшку дилеммой: разменять магические монеты на маггловские или отказаться от халявных денег. Вполне вероятно, что он будет биться в агонии несколько дней.

Хагрид прислал ему огромную коробку паточной помадки, а Гарри ему — шесть абраксанов. Гарри уже давно решил, что отпразднует свой успех в приносящих прибыль предприятиях, изрядно потратившись на подарки этим Рождеством. От Рона он получил книгу «Полёт с Пушками», читать которую было достаточно интересно, даже несмотря на то, что команда, на взгляд Гарри, была просто ужасна. В свою очередь, Гарри преподнёс Рону новую палочку. Гермиона приобрела ему дорогое орлиное перо, а Гарри (да поможет ему Господь) подарил ей маховик времени. К счастью, он также вложил в посылку руководство по использованию — прямиком из Отдела Тайн. Иногда было очень даже на руку, что Министерство так легко подкупить, так как Гарри был почти уверен — то, что он сделал, стоило добрых десяти лет Азкабана. Уизли прислали ему новый свитер домашней вязки и сливовый пирог, а Гарри в ответ приобрёл им домашнего эльфа — и он надеялся, что Гермиона как можно дольше об этом не узнает. Не то чтобы он не поддерживал права домашних эльфов, просто из всех домовиков, что он встречал, Добби был единственным, кто действительно  _хотел_  получить их, и Гарри подумал, что ему следует держаться подальше от введения новых законопроектов касательно магических существ, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не закончит школу. Занятия такого рода занимали очень много времени, как ему было известно по опыту. А Уизли были в Египте: навещали Билла на Рождество. Если они могли себе позволить это, то почему столько шума возникло, когда они выиграли тысячу галлеонов тем летом? Может, путешествие на двоих было дешевле, чем для всех семерых.

Джинни подарила ему совиные угощения для Хедвиг, а Гарри преподнёс ей годовой запас шоколада из «Сладкого королевства», потому что он не знал её настолько хорошо, насколько бы ему хотелось. Фред и Джордж прислали ему несколько безопасного вида конфет, которые он побоялся пробовать без тщательной проверки и, возможно, подопытного кролика, а Гарри, в свою очередь, купил им книгу об изобретении зелий. Он знал, что они могут изобретать их и сами, но подумал, что с её помощью дело должно заспориться. Тонкс переслала ему пару старых тетрадей Сириуса, которые он и отец Гарри исписали вдоль и поперёк вместо того, чтобы, как предполагалось, слушать, о чём говорят на уроке, а Гарри подарил ей весьма дорогое кольцо, на которое было наложено заклятие против неуклюжести, для тех случаев, когда ей нужно будет находиться под прикрытием, после того как она наконец пройдёт стажировку в Аврорате. Вообще-то, по соображениям Гарри, она могла бы носить его всё время, но он знал, что по какой бы то ни было причине Тонкс нравится быть неловкой. Может быть, она рассматривает это как неотъемлемую часть своей личности?

От Перси Гарри получил книгу о С.О.В.ах, что было настолько в его стиле, что это было даже не смешно; Гарри преподнёс ему набор новых школьных мантий, так как он знал, что помпа такого рода важна для Перси. Невилл подарил Гарри книгу о полтергейстах, так как, очевидно, Гарри стал и сам напоминать ему одного из них (и, великий Боже, он стал получать слишком много книг. Теперь Гарри мог действительно посочувствовать потребности директора в паре приятных шерстяных носков и твёрдо решил купить себе несколько при первой же подвернувшейся возможности), а Гарри приобрёл для него пару жаброслевых растений. Не то чтобы он уже готовился к четвёртому курсу или вроде того.

Седрик подарил ему книгу «1000 вещей, которые я никогда не отваживался сделать в Хогвартсе» с пометкой, что Гарри совершил уже три дюжины. Не стоит и говорить, что у него теперь появилась новая цель в жизни. Сам он отправил Седрику книгу об истории Тримагического турнира с полным анализом заданий и запиской, где говорилось: «Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться. А вот мой шрам — да». Драко прислал ему передовой набор по уходу за метлой, а Гарри — самую подробную магическую генеалогию во всей Европе. Возможно, не лучшая идея, если он хочет, чтобы Драко распрощался со всей этой чистокровной белибердой, о которой он продолжает разглагольствовать, но Гарри знал, что Драко это понравится, и, в конце концов, это Рождество… Луна подарила Гарри рентгеновские очки, которые в самом деле работали и выглядели в точности как его обычные, так что он предвкушал, как повеселится, выглядя ещё более всеведущим, чем обычно. Он порадовался, что нанял две дюжины профессиональных сыщиков, чтобы отыскать для неё морщерогого кизляка, который оказался существом, напоминающим свинью. Он знал, что лучшего подарка для неё не придумать.

Профессору Дамблдору он подарил шерстяные варежки в пару к носкам, профессору Локхарту — книгу о каллиграфии, чтобы он мог развлекаться, делая свою подпись ещё более мудрёной, для профессора Снейпа — анонимный грант на продолжение исследований, а профессору МакГонагалл — новый набор шахмат, тоже анонимно. И, конечно же, он послал всем обитателям Хогвартса сахарные палочки, а тем, кто поддерживал его, — коробку шоколадных конфет.

К тому моменту, когда Гарри закончил любоваться своими подарками и соблаговолил покинуть гостиную, настало время обеда, и он успел как раз вовремя, чтобы немного перекусить, прежде чем присоединиться к традиционной снежной битве, занявшей весь день. Когда увеселение закончилось, пришла пора ужина; Рон, Невилл и Гермиона бросили еду посреди празднования, чтобы отправиться за Крэббом и Гойлом.

— Ну конечно, бросайте меня одного сколько вашей душе угодно, я совершенно не против! — заорал им вслед Гарри.

— Если ты не против, то почему тогда ты на них кричишь? — спросила Луна, присаживаясь по другую сторону стола и плюхая его подарок рядом с собой.

— Мне нравится кричать?

— Уверена, так и есть. Ты довольно часто делаешь общешкольные объявления в Большом зале. Спасибо за Норберта, — сказала Луна отстранённо.

— Н-Норберта? — переспросил Гарри. В смысле как дракона? Ну, то на самом деле была Норберта, но он пока ещё не должен был об этом знать. Каковы были шансы, что Луна выберет то же имя, что и Хагрид? Хотя почему-то Гарри не был удивлён.

— О да, — безмятежно произнесла Луна. — Я попросила у Хагрида совета по поводу имени, и он немного прослезился, когда я упомянула Норберта, так что я решила, что это должно быть хорошее имя.

— Это просто… да… — проговорил Гарри весьма не красноречиво.

— Странно? — предложила Луна.

— Да.

— Я часто это слышу. Кстати говоря, а разве ты — нет? — спросила она.

— И я, — кивнул Гарри. — Что ты думаешь о том предположении, что Драко Малфой — наследник Слизерина?

— Это просто смешно, — незамедлительно ответила Луна. — Он никогда бы не стал вести дневник.

— Дневник? Значит, ты веришь, что предположительно мёртвый родителепредатель-крыса-нелегальный-анимаг использует старый дневник Волдеморта, чтобы открыть Тайную комнату? — заинтересованно уточнил Гарри. Никто ещё не принимал эту часть его истории всерьёз, даже если они и верили ему насчёт василиска.

— Конечно, — изрекла Луна глубокомысленно. — Это весьма логично.

— Не для всех остальных, — заметил Гарри.

— Большинство людей не верит и в Норберта тоже, — возразила Луна. — Однако они поверят, когда он появится на первой странице следующего выпуска «Придиры».

— Тебя хоть когда-нибудь раздражают попытки перевоспитать ове… эм, магическое сообщество? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

Луна хихикнула, заметив его почти-оговорку.

— Иногда. Но если мы не сделаем это, то кто сделает? Все остальные довольны пребывать в стагнации до конца дней своих и проживать точно такую же жизнь, как их потомки и предки.

— Ты знаешь, кто есть кто? — спросил Гарри, сознавая, что вопрос не очень понятен и ему, наверное, следует пояснить. Однако прежде чем он смог это сделать, Луна ответила:

— Мир находится в действительно плачевном состоянии, когда так много людей не знает, что предки — это те, кто были раньше, а потомки — это те, кто останутся после, — с сожалением покачала головой Луна. — Куда пошли твои друзья?

Это было странно, но Гарри и Луне никогда не были нужны переходные фразы, они просто обрывисто переходили с одной темы на другую, а собеседник должен был её поддерживать. И — снова очень странно — для них это работало.

— Они отправились усыплять Крэбба и Гойла, чтобы прикинуться ими и Пэнси Паркинсон и проникнуть в гостиную Слизерина, чтобы выудить признание у Драко, — объяснил Гарри.

— Усыпление студентов? Разве за это их не могут исключить? — заинтересованно спросила Луна.

— Возможно, — сообразил Гарри. К слову об этом: почему Крэбб и Гойл не пошли к Дамблдору изначально? Потому что им было стыдно или они не знали, кто усыпил их? Потому что им не нравился самый выдающийся поборник прав магглов или они попросту не заметили, что их накачали? Конечно, они могли подумать, что уснули, но они с Роном забрали их одежду и заперли их в чулане. — Хотя они могли, вероятно, также вылететь и за умышленный взрыв на уроке Зельеварения, который они хотели вызвать, чтобы им удалось стащить ингредиенты у Снейпа — ещё одно нарушение, — пока я не вмешался и не купил им чёртово зелье.

— Оборотное, да? — уточнила Луна. Когда Гарри утвердительно кивнул, она продолжила: — А Драко Малфой не признается, потому что хочет, чтобы все думали, что это он?

Кровь Гарри застыла в жилах.

— Это даже никогда не приходило мне в голову.

— Так что, полагаю, вам предстоит довольно интересное обсуждение, когда они вернутся, — улыбнулась Луна.

— Да уж. И в невиновности Драко убедить их будет ещё сложнее, чем Эрни — в моей.

— Чего я на самом деле не понимаю, так этого: даже если наследник был студентом и слизеринцем — что само по себе вполне логичное предположение, исходя из его имени, если только это изначально не планировалось для отвлечения подозрений, — почему они подозревают второкурсника? Преступника следовало бы искать среди учеников старших курсов, — логично вывела Луна. Гарри поражало, какой разумной она иногда бывает. Он помнил её как самого странного человека, которого когда-либо встречал (что до сих пор было правдой), но стоило предположить, что, так как в магическом мире практически повсеместно распространена фобия логики, а Луна так сильно отличается от среднестатистического волшебника, это было, можно сказать, неизбежно.

— Всё просто, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Он единственный слизеринец, с которым они хоть как-то пересекаются на постоянной основе, и они ему не нравятся. Ну, он ничего не имеет против Невилла, но Невилл всё-таки чистокровный и не покупается на домыслы Рона и Гермионы о том, что Драко — наследник Слизерина, а сопровождает их только для того, чтобы они ни во что не вляпались. Рон считает всех слизеринцев злыми, а между Уизли и Малфоями, кажется, к тому же, идёт своего рода кровная вражда. Гермиона — магглорождённая, а у Драко не так много опыта в общении с ними, так что они тут главные проблемы. Плюс ко всему, он не выносит, когда кто-то очевидно умнее него.

— Ясно, — произнесла Луна. — И всё равно это какая-то бессмыслица.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Кому ты это рассказываешь, Луна, кому рассказываешь…


	21. Chapter 21

Этим вечером Рон и Гермиона ввалились в гостиную через полчаса после отбоя с горящими глазами, позади них плёлся Невилл, вид у него был довольно обескураженный.

— Итак, — начал Гарри с искренним любопытством, — как всё прошло?

— Великолепно! — с восторгом отозвался Рон. — Мелкий засранец во всём признался!

— Я всё ещё не уверен, что это был… — встрял Невилл, но его перебила Гермиона.

— Да брось, Невилл, ты был там. Ты его слышал. Какие ещё тебе нужны доказательства? — сердито пристала к нему Гермиона. Очевидно, эта дискуссия продолжалась всю дорогу от подземелий до гриффиндорской гостиной.

— Ну, я не знаю… может быть, доказательства? — съязвил Невилл. — Признаюсь, то, что мы слышали, весьма компроментирующе, и я бы не удивился, если бы Малфой попытался выкинуть что-то подобное, но всё-таки. Ему двенадцать. И не то чтобы он так уж походил на криминального гения.

— Может, вам, ребята, начать сначала? — предложил Гарри. — А я могу выступить в роли честного и непредвзятого судьи.

— Честного и непредвзятого? — хмыкнул Рон. — Тебе нравится Малфой, забыл?

— Ты нравишься мне больше, — отвертелся Гарри, закатывая глаза. — Хотя Драко и менее склонен к поспешным выводам.

— Никто больше не говорит «поспешные выводы», — вмешалась Парвати по дороге к спальням девочек.

— Да, все знают, что они называются «скоропостижные», — добавила Лаванда, догоняя подругу.

Когда они скрылись, Гарри и его друзья остались в гостиной в одиночестве, и они смогли поведать ему свою историю.

— Мы немного опоздали, потому что Рон настоял, чтобы я использовала волосы Пэнси, которые, очевидно, оказались у тебя по чистой случайности, вместо волос Миллисенты, несмотря на тот факт, что она, в отличие от Пэнси, на каникулы осталась, — начала Гермиона, краем глаза бросив на Рона гневный взгляд за то, что переубедил её.

— Эй, не смотри на меня! — открестился Рон, поднимая руки в примиряющем жесте. — Это была идея Гарри, и раз Гарри сказал, что те волосы Миллисенты были кошачьи, то лучше было не рисковать. К тому же, не то чтобы Малфоя смутило, что тебя там не должно было быть.

— Это верно… — задумалась Гермиона. — Похоже, она ему не очень-то нравится.

— И кто может её винить? — засмеялся Рон. — Малфой — придурок.

— Эм, она сказала, что Драко не нравится Пэнси, а не наоборот, — поправил друга Гарри, с неохотой восприняв изменение курса рассказа, что грозило вылиться в беседу длиною на всю ночь, если они и дальше продолжат отвлекаться.

— Оу. Ну, он всё равно придурок, — сказал Рон. — Он…

— Без разницы, нужно было или нет Гермионе использовать волосы Пэнси, и пофиг на то, что Малфой и Пэнси испытывают друг к другу, — вмешался Невилл, возвращая друзей к делу. — Вскоре мы поняли, что понятия не имеем, где находится слизеринская гостиная.

— Почему вы не спросили у меня? — удивился Гарри.

— Откуда тебе знать, где находится гостиная Слизерина? — спросила Гермиона.

— Потому что Драко — мой друг? — высказал предположение Гарри.

— Гарри, ты разве не помнишь ту короткую беседу, которая состоялась у вас с Малфоем в конце прошлого года о преследовании? — невинно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Неа, вообще нет, — соврал Гарри. — Так что ты там говорил, Невилл?

— Точно. Мы не додумались спросить у тебя, хотя я догадывался, что ты наверняка знаешь — настолько ты одержим, — да и вообще, возвращаться, искать тебя и расспрашивать Малфоя — на всё это не хватило бы времени.

— Учитывая, что я не двинулся с места, а вам предстояло обыскать весь грёбаный замок, я не так уж в этом уверен, — возразил Гарри.

— Откуда нам было знать, что ты останешься в Большом зале? — риторически удивился Рон. — Мы видели, как к тебе подошла Луна, и она могла уговорить тебя пойти навестить тех невидимых зомби-лошадей, о которых она всё время рассказывает.

— Они зовутся фестралами, Рон, — строго заметил Гарри. — И всем известно, что их лучше всего навещать на рассвете.

— Кстати, давно хотел тебя об этом спросить, приятель, — продолжил Рон. — В смысле, я знаю, что вы оба говорите, что можете видеть их, но у вас обоих не совсем все дома, и, так как никто больше, кажется, их не видит, откуда нам знать, что вам не просто чудится? Или что вы не выдумываете?

Гарри застонал.

— Класс. Прошло только два года, а меня уже называют шизофреником и вруном. Приятно знать, что некоторые вещи остаются неизменными…

— Что? — спросила Гермиона, слегка взволнованная намёком Гарри на то, что его уже подозревали в проблемах с психикой ранее.

— Да ничего, — отмахнулся Гарри, в кой-то веки решив воздержаться от упоминания своего всевидящего шрама. — И, конечно же, не только мы с Луной можем видеть фестралов. Я точно знаю, что их видит Теодор Нотт — так же, как и большинство взрослых.

— Ну, Нотт — слизеринец, разве нет? — пожал плечами Рон. — Они все немного тронутые. И разве тебе не кажется, что взрослые так или иначе упомянули бы в разговоре, если бы кареты тащили невидимые зомби-лошади?

— Не говоря уже о том, зачем стоило разводить здесь животных, которые являются предвестниками беды, когда можно просто-напросто заколдовать кареты, чтобы они ехали сами, — подтвердила Гермиона. — К тому же, это было бы дешевле и не так трудоёмко.

— Это было бы разумно, не так ли? — воодушевлённо согласился Гарри. — Именно поэтому это никогда и не приходило им в голову. Ни единого раза.

— Луна и Гарри не единственные, кто могут видеть фестралов, — тихо сказал Невилл.

— В смысле, ты видишь их? — озабоченно спросил Рон. После того как Невилл неохотно кивнул, Рон принялся подталкивать его в сторону двери. — Нам надо сходить к мадам Помфри. Не могу поверить, что не заметил, что с тобой что-то не так! Ты, должно быть, думаешь, что я самый ужасный друг на свете. О Боже, надеюсь, это просто из-за стресса…

— У меня нет галлюцинаций, Рон, — возразил Невилл с лёгкой усмешкой.

— Нет, ты просто видишь невидимых зомбяческих лошадок, — поддержал его Рон.

— Ты не веришь в фестралов, Рон? Забавно. Могу поклясться, что слышала, как Гарри что-то говорил о том, что о них писали в «Придире», — язвительно произнесла Гермиона.

Гарри, который чувствовал себя покинутым, открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить, что он не говорил такой глупости, потому как фестралы, какими бы невидимыми, зомбиподобными и лошадинообразными они ни были, не представляли собой такую уж интересную новость. В особенности потому, что все, кто сдавал СОВ по Уходу за магическими существами, могли бы с уверенностью сказать, что они действительно существуют.

Но, прежде чем ему удалось вставить хоть слово, ответил Рон:

— Я не верю всему, что пишет «Придира», Гермиона.

— Нашёл дурочку. Не вижу разницы, почему в невидимых зомби-лошадей поверить сложнее, чем в, скажем, заговор Гнилозубов, — распалилась Гермиона.

— Я знал! — возликовал Гарри. — Всё это время ты смеялась над нами за то, что мы читаем «Придиру», но ты тоже читаешь её! У меня есть доказательство!

Рон, Гермиона и Невилл безмолвно уставились на него.

— Заткнулись же теперь.

— Фестралы существуют, — Невилл воспользовался тишиной, которую вызывала неожиданный выплеск Гарри. — Их могут видеть только те, кто видел смерть, поэтому не так много детей нашего возраста о них знает. Рискну предположить, что большая часть учителей их видит, особенно учитывая войну…

— Почему Гарри их видит? — спросила Гермиона. — Наверняка он бы сообщил, если бы увидел, как кто-то умер.

Гарри мимолётно удивился, почему то, что он видел смерть, более удивительно, чем что её видел Невилл. Принимая во внимание всё, что творилось вокруг, она должна была думать совсем иначе.

— Эм, Гермиона? Я говорил вам. Квиррелл, забыла? Мы с Невиллом видели, как он умер. Но я мог видеть их и раньше: я видел, как умерли мои родители.

Наступила тишина. А затем…

— Тебе был год, приятель, — заметил Рон, преисполненный такта слепого тролля.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— И что? Я всё равно видел.

— Но их смерть и её последствия не могли оказать на тебя воздействие в столь раннем возрасте, так что это никак не могло позволить тебе видеть фестралов, — возмутился Рон.

— Я думала, ты не веришь в фестралов, — несколько самодовольно заметила Гермиона.

— Я и не верю. Хотя я вырос в семье волшебников и кое-что о них слышал: Чарли любит всяких вычурных зверей наподобие этого, — пояснил Рон.

— Если твой брат рассказывал тебе о них, почему ты не веришь, что они существуют? — поинтересовался Невилл.

— Потому что они больно похожи на страшных существ из маггловских ужастиков, которые иногда смотрит папа, — признался Рон. — Он любит телебидение.

— Телевидение, Рон, — автоматически исправил друга Гарри. Хм, это интересно. Если основным источником информации о жизни магглов для отца Рона служило кабельное, это многое объясняло.

— Итак, мы снова каким-то образом жутко сбились с темы, так что ещё раз — поиск слизеринской гостиной, — надавил Невилл. — Мы натолкнулись на одну девчонку, и я попытался узнать у неё, где находится гостиная Слизерина…

— Но я его остановила, — вмешалась Гермиона, — потому что это была староста Рейвенкло Пенелопа Кристалл и, даже несмотря на то, что можно поверить, что Крэбб и Гойл настолько тупы, что забыли местонахождение своей гостиной, Пенелопа не смогла бы ничем помочь.

— Знаете, можно бы было подумать, что старостам следует знать расположение гостиных других факультетов на случай чрезвычайной ситуации, — задумался Гарри. — К слову, для чего вообще было прятать гостиные и навешивать на них пароли? Если только им не показалось, что оборотное зелье и метаморфомаги представляют собой достаточную угрозу для наложения дополнительной защиты, не могли, что ли, портреты распознавать учеников в лицо, и, может быть, следовало поставить пароли на спальни. И вообще, разве это честно, что только потому, что рейвенкловцы — главные умники, им приходится отвечать на всякие чудаковатые, абстрактные загадки каждый раз, когда им захочется выйти из гостиной? В смысле, серьёзно, один неправильный ответ — и ты застрял в коридоре? Невольно станешь задаваться вопросом, хочет ли кто-нибудь быть рейвенкловцем по доброй воле…

— Да, это замечательно, Гарри, — сказал ему Невилл. — Не уверен, что хочу знать, откуда у тебя вся эта информация, но попытайся сосредоточиться.

— Ой, кто бы говорил. Мы разговариваем уже больше десяти минут, а вы всё ещё так и не добрались до слизеринской гостиной, — ответил Гарри.

— Я говорю по теме, — оправдался Невилл. — Это Рон с Гермионой никак не перестанут ссориться, — бросив быстрый взгляд на одинаковые выражения возмущения на лицах упомянутой парочки, он поторопился продолжить: — После того как Пенелопа ушла, мы столкнулись с Перси, и Рон — может быть, да, а может быть — и нет — положил начало кровной вражде между фамильными домами Крэббов и Уизли.

— Да я тут вообще ни при чём! — запротестовал Рон.

Гарри послал ему Взгляд. Он не знал, что произошло, но был абсолютно уверен, что, что бы ни говорил Рон, он был очень даже при чём, потому как так обычно и бывало. Кроме того, Гарри уже начинал жалеть, что не пошёл с ними — если не для чего иного, так чтобы хотя бы уже знать, что случилось, вместо того, чтобы продолжать сейчас тянуть резину. Почти, но не совсем. В конце концов, они с Луной неплохо провели время. И всё же этот разговор чересчур затянулся. Может, пора рассмотреть вопрос о приобретении Омута памяти?

— Ладно, может быть, я немножко при чём, — сдался Рон, краснея. — Но откуда мне было знать, что он так оскорбится моей шутке по поводу Пенелопы?

— Ну, я даже и не знаю, — саркастически заметила Гермиона. — Потому что ты выглядел не как его брат, а как какой-то троллеподобный второкурсник, не уважающий его полномочия и положение?

— Но я не… — начал Рон.

— Ты его брат, так что это в порядке вещей, — сказал ему Невилл. — Но из уст Крэбба… Ты же знаешь, как серьёзно Перси относится к своему званию старосты.

— Да, да… — пробормотал Рон.

— По крайней мере, ты, кажется, наслаждаешься кровной враждой, — попытался подбодрить его Гарри.

Рон глянул на него озадаченно.

— Да брось, я видел, с каким удовольствием ты пререкаешься с Драко. На самом деле, думаю, я буду внимательно следить за вами, когда у вас начнётся пубертатный период: просто чтобы убедиться, что это не НСН[1].

Гермиона, очевидно единственная, кто понял аббревиатуру, хихикнула. Рон недовольно разинул рот, желая потребовать объяснений, но Невилл лишь покачал головой и зажал готовый извергнуться из него поток слов рукой.

— Нам лучше не знать, — серьёзно заметил он.

Рон, кажется, был согласен.

— Сразу после того как Перси ушёл прочь, нарисовался Малфой. Он отвёл нас в подземелья, где, как оказалось, находится слизеринская гостиная, — хреново же быть ими, должен сказать, особенно в это время года. Малфой посмеялся над нами за то, что мы забыли, где наша гостиная, и в ту же секунду выяснилось, что он не помнит пароля. Гермиона сказала ему его, и…

— Подождите-подождите-подождите, — перебил их Гарри, ухмыляясь. — Гермиона Грейнджер, золотая девочка Гриффиндора, сказала Драко Малфою, плохому слизеринскому парню, пароль от его гостиной? Что мы там до этого говорили насчёт преследований?

— О, так теперь ты об этом вспомнил! — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Как обычно. И я просто предложила «чистая кровь», потому что это Слизерин и это первое, что пришло мне в голову, — она остановилась на секунду. — Ну, после «василиска», но, учитывая обстоятельства, я подумала, что профессор Дамблдор не позволит им вести себя настолько бестактно.

— Как только мы вошли в гостиную, Малфой, который, кажется, так же наслаждается кровной враждой с Уизли, как и Рон, начал говорить о том, каким позорищем он их считает и что мистеру Уизли нужно бросить всё и стать магглом. Затем он уточнил, что расстроен, потому что мистер Уизли не так давно организовал обыск в его доме, и, даже несмотря на то, что они ничего не нашли, как оказалось, в гостиной Малфоев действительно спрятано несколько тёмномагических артефактов.

— Ненадолго: я отправил отцу письмо, — сообщил Рон, удивительно довольный собой.

— И что? — спросил Гарри. — Даже если он узнает, что Малфои что-то прячут, он ничего не сможет с этим поделать.

— Почему нет? — удивился Рон. — Он может вернуться и снова обыскать поместье Малфоев.

— Нет, не может, Рон, — Гарри покачал головой. — Обыскать дом однажды, когда проводятся обыски и у других, — это одно дело. Но чтобы устроить повторный обыск, нужны основания.

— Но у меня есть основания, я слышал…

— Всё это очень хорошо, Рон, — терпеливо объяснял ему Гарри, — и если ты хочешь полностью проигнорировать тот факт, что это — показания с чужих слов, то как ты собираешься объяснить, откуда получил эту информацию? Ты намереваешься рассказать, как ты, Невилл и Гермиона накачали снотворным двух сокурсников, а после — выдали себя за них? Или, быть может, ты подлил ему Сыворотку правды? Видит Бог, никто не поверит, что Драко сказал тебе это по доброй воле или что он настолько безрассуден, чтобы говорить об этом за пределами гостиной. Может, мистер Малфой и получит штраф, потеряет несколько владений, но вы трое можете быть отстранены, если не сразу же исключены из школы.

Рон побледнел.

— Я-я не думал об этом.

Гермиона была столь разгневана данной перспективой, что её сил хватило только на то, чтобы испепелить Рона взглядом.

— Слабо верится, что отец Малфоя до этого додумается, — произнёс наконец Невилл. — Чистокровные вроде него больше привыкли давать взятки, чтобы избегать проблем, чем использовать закон в своё преимущество.

— И всё-таки, — сказал Гарри задумчиво, — наверное, приятно сознавать, что ты прав хотя бы на этот раз. Нужно будет сообщить об этом Драко утром.

— Но Гарри! — надулся Рон.

— Слова «накачали и выдали себя» ни о чём тебе не говорят? — Гарри вновь покачал головой. — Строго говоря, полагаю, я ваш соучастник, но я могу попросту откупиться.

— Ты не станешь этого делать, — строго сказала ему Гермиона.

— Знаю, — согласился Гарри. — Но я мог бы.

— Всё равно это не важно, — вмешался Невилл. — Потому что, прежде чем мы ушли, Драко признался, что он — наследник Слизерина.

— Но ведь это не он, — запротестовал Гарри.

Гермиона снисходительно вздохнула.

— Слушай, Гарри, я знаю, что он твой друг, но, кроме того, он…

— Мелкий хладнокровный социопат? — предложил Рон.

— Серьёзно что-то возмещает своим поведением? — попытался Невилл.

— Жертва комплекса строгого отца, обеспокоенная слухами о своих родителях, которые распространяются последние полтора года? — вклинился Гарри.

— Нет! — Гермиона рассвирепела. — Я собиралась сказать, что…

— Не имеет значения, что ты хотела сказать, — сообщил ей Гарри, решив, что не стоит даже пытаться. — У нас уже был этот разговор. Драко даже не змееуст — он не может быть наследником Слизерина.

— Но он признался! — заныл Рон, словно кто-то сказал ему, что Рождество отменяется. А также завтрак.

— И ещё он — двенадцатилетний идиот, Рон, — вспылил Гарри.

— Ну, с этим не поспоришь… — протянул Рон. — Не может разве его идиотство послужить причиной, по которой он открыл Комнату?

— Нет. Нет, не может. Я уже говорил вам, что это Волдеморт открыл Тайную комнату, используя предположительно мёртвого…

— У нас был разговор и об этом тоже, — отрезала Гермиона. — Никто в это не верит, к твоему сведению.

— Луна верит, — парировал Гарри, ничуть не злясь, что его перебили.

— Ну, Луна — это… — замешкалась Гермиона в поисках подходящего слова, — Луна.

— Нет, серьёзно, Гермиона? — Гарри закатил глаза. — Нет смысла об этом спорить. Драко — слишком ребёнок, чтобы сознавать, что ему не следует кричать на каждом углу, что он организовал все эти нападения, даже если это и так, что на самом деле — неправда, к слову. А вы чересчур дети, чтобы понять, что он делает и почему, и я не могу заставить вас увидеть это.

Гермиона вскинулась, когда Гарри назвал её ребёнком, и открыла было рот, чтобы выпалить гневное замечание, но Гарри не позволил ей вставить и слова.

— Как я упоминал ранее, признание Драко попадает под категорию «чужих слов», и он почти со стопроцентной вероятностью будет всё отрицать, если об этом его спросит Дамблдор. Проще говоря, всё, что вам под силу, — это следить за ним до тех пор, пока вы не убедитесь, что он невиновен. Так как мы все поняли, что можно запланировать нападение заранее, алиби ничего не решает, так что вы не перестанете заниматься ерундой, пока я его не поймаю.

— Погоди… ты? — выкатил глаза Невилл.

— Конечно, — добродушно усмехнулся Гарри. — Мне говорили, что у меня галочка на спасение людей. И профессор Локхарт уверил меня, что драматическое убийство василиска станет увлекательным бестселлером.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Нереализованное сексуальное напряжение.


	22. Chapter 22

 

После того как Рон, Гермиона и Невилл ушли спать, Гарри остался в гостиной, ожидая звонка Сириуса. И действительно, спустя двадцать минут его зеркало замерцало, что означало, что Сириус пытается с ним связаться. Гарри снял с него заглушающее заклятие и принялся ждать, что же скажет ему его крёстный отец.

— Ты прислал мне чёртово зеркало? — это было первое, что выпалил Сириус.

— И тебе привет, Сириус. Мы не виделись с Хэллоуина. Я в порядке, спасибо, что спросил. А как твои дела? — вежливо поинтересовался Гарри.

— Не изображай из себя паиньку, Гарри, — взревел Сириус. — Ты подарил мне зеркало на Рождество!

— Не изображай гнев праведника, Сириус, — ответил Гарри, пародируя его возмущённый тон. — Оно и правда тебе нужно. Когда ты брился в последний раз?

— Я в бегах!

— Я купил тебе палочку, — напомнил Гарри.

— А сначала превратил меня в одиннадцатилетнюю девочку, — огрызнулся Сириус.

Гарри пожал плечами, честно пытаясь подавить ухмылку, вызванную возникшей в голове забавной картиной.

— Что сказать, Сириус? Необходимы жертвы.

— Что-то я не вижу, на какие жертвы идёшь  _ты_ … — пробурчал тот.

— Напротив, теперь я обезображен шрамом на всю жизнь, — настоял Гарри.

— Ты не выглядишь обезображено, — возразил Сириус. Гарри не смог больше сохранять своё лицо бесстрастным.

— Да, что ж… — Гарри умолк. — Я подумал, что стоит предупредить тебя, прежде чем делать, но миссис Фигг прислала мне одного из своих книзловских котят, и завтра утром школьная сова доставит его Филчу.

Сириус замер, раскрыв рот в ужасе.

— Гарри… ты… — он потряс головой не в силах продолжить.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Оставь это актёрство, прошу.

— Какое актёрство? Я искренне ошарашен и поражён, — оскорбился Сириус. — О чём думали эти магглы, когда воспитывали тебя?

— Я уверен, нечто вроде «хотелось бы, что Служба по Защите Детей работала не так активно, чтобы мы могли выбить всю эту магическую дурь из нашего уродского племянника», — съехидничал Гарри.

— Ты понял, что я имел в виду, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Сириус.

Гарри кивнул.

— Разумеется. Именно поэтому я ответил на твой вопрос так хорошо, как только смог.

— Не прикидывайся дурачком, Гарри, тебе это не идёт, — съязвил Сириус.

— Эй, хочешь продолжать в том же духе — пожалуйста. Где  _мой_  рождественский подарок? — потребовал Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди. — Нельзя жаловаться на то, что подарил тебе я, когда сам не подарил мне вообще ничего.

— Я беглый преступник! У меня нет возможности покупать подарки, — взбунтовался Сириус.

— Чушь, — заявил Гарри. — У тебя же есть палочка, разве не так?

— Всё, что я могу сделать с помощью палочки, ты можешь сделать и сам, — заметил Сириус. — А учитывая моё небольшое тюремное заключение, у тебя технически было больше лет на использование магии, чем у меня.

— Отговорки, отговорки, — Гарри нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой. — И я говорил о том, что ты мог использовать маскировку, и даже не пытайся тут изобразить, что гоблинам не плевать на то, что ты в бегах. Ты легко мог купить мне что-нибудь.

— Ну, может быть, я был бы более восприимчив, если бы ты согласился встретиться. В конце концов, я не видел тебя несколько месяцев, — надулся Сириус.

— Это потому — несмотря на твой статус беглеца — что я в частной школе. Таковы правила. Тебе придётся свыкнуться с этим.

— Я и так привык, — пробормотал Сириус, — но ты единственный, кто вообще понимает, что произойдёт в будущем, знает о крестражах и что я невиновен. Мне приходится накладывать грёбаную маскировку всякий раз, когда я куда-то иду.

— О, так ты используешь маскировку, чтобы куда-то ходить, но не чтобы мне что-то купить? Как обычно. Ты, без сомнения, худший крёстный на свете, — объявил Гарри драматично.

— Эй, я ем крыс ради тебя, — напомнил ему Сириус.

Гарри скорчил гримасу.

— Чёрт, тут ты меня поймал. Но серьёзно, Сириус, — и помоги мне Бог, если ты посмеешь хоть ещё раз скаламбурить по этому поводу: я сказал так совершенно случайно — я хотел встретиться, но это трудноосуществимо. Не нужно, чтобы тебя кто-то видел. Мы не можем встретиться даже в Визжащей Хижине, коль скоро ты её уничтожил, — сказал ему Гарри.

— Это был несчастный случай! — возмутился Сириус.

— Но её всё равно больше нет. Очень символично, если об этом подумать. И, кроме того, тебе бы даже не пришлось находиться в бегах, если бы ты просто  _согласился_ …

— Мы уже говорили об этом, Гарри, — перебил его Сириус. — Этому не бывать. Я перешагну порог этого богом забытого дома вновь только в том случае, если ты затащишь мой хладный, мёртвый труп через дверной проём.

— Не чересчур ли говорить и «труп», и «мёртвый»? — спросил Гарри. — Раз уж эти слова означают одно и то же.

— Я знаю, просто описываю полноту картины, — уверил его Сириус. — И, кроме того, всё, что я могу купить тебе…

— Знаю, знаю, — устало закончил за него Гарри. — Я могу купить себе и сам. Ты действительно не улавливаешь суть «духа Рождества», да?

— Проведи двенадцать лет в грёбаном Азкабане — посмотрим, сколько рождественского духа останется у тебя, — пробурчал Сириус.

— У тебя было достаточно рождественского духа до того, как ты свалился в Арку, — заметил Гарри.

— Ты упал в Арку и… — Сириус замер. — Ох, ну, может, я просто расстроен, что Римус всё ещё считает меня злодеем.

— У тебя есть я, — подбодрил его Гарри.

Со стороны Сириуса повисла тишина.

— Сириус!

— Что? — невинно спросил он. — Конечно, ты у меня есть. Хм… Как насчёт: взамен подарка я научу тебя анимагии? Как единственный потомок Мародёров…

— Вообще-то, у Римуса тоже есть сын, — вмешался Гарри. — Его зовут Тедди.

Сириус немного выпал.

— Хорошо, — он взял себя в руки. — Тогда действительно жаль, что ты, как первый потомок Мародёров, умудрился прожить столько лет, так по-настоящему и не став одним из них.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — весело сообщил Гарри, — но я справился с этим к двадцати одному году.

— Правда? — спросил Сириус чрезвычайно заинтересованно. — И кто же ты?

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Ну-ну, Сириус. Я не могу рассказывать тебе о будущем.

 

* * *

 

— Эй, Драко, рад, что застал тебя, — проговорил Гарри, хлопая того по спине.

Драко подозрительно осмотрел его.

— Это значит, что ты снова со мной разговариваешь?

— Снова? Я и не переставал разговаривать с тобой, — заверил его Гарри.

— Ты уверен? Потому что я припоминаю, как ты признался, что избегаешь меня, где-то в ноябре, — буднично заметил Драко.

— Серьёзно, Драко, ты говоришь странные вещи, — ответил Гарри, качая головой. — С чего бы мне делать такие глупости?

— Избегать меня? — спросил Драко.

— Ну, вообще-то я имел в виду «признаваться, что избегаю тебя», но сойдёмся на этом. Зачем мне избегать тебя, Драко? — спросил Гарри, воплощение невинности.

— Потому что ты распространяешь слухи о моих родителях? — предположил Драко.

— О твоих родителях ходят слухи? — удивился Гарри, очевидно шокированный.

— О, да перестань ты, — раздражённо бросил Драко. — Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Я знаю, что ты их и начал.

— Как скажешь, — с сомнением произнёс Гарри.

— Ты что-то хотел? — не вытерпел Драко.

— Я хотел напомнить тебе, чтобы ты напомнил своему отцу, что, после того как ваша собственность подверглась обыску, её не могут обыскать повторно без ордера и что его нельзя получить без — как я люблю называть это — соответствия букве закона. Также я хотел бы напомнить тебе, что устное признание не является доказательством, ровно как и усыпление студентов, перевоплощение в них и подслушивание любых заявлений, сделанных тобой касательно твоей же гостиной.

Драко только смотрел на него, моргая.

— Что?

— Хорошего дня! — жизнерадостно выпалил Гарри, уносясь прочь, оставляя позади себя Драко, в непонимании качающего головой, с всё более растущей паранойей.

 

* * *

 

Следующие полтора месяца прошли весьма спокойно. Только три человека были введены в оцепенение (Захария Смит — снова, Рэндольф Барроу с Рейвенкло и Кормак МакЛагген, оставить оцепенелым которого Гарри подначивало ещё больше, чем Захарию), и все они были оживлены в скором времени.

Несмотря на то, что Сириус связывался с ним с помощью зеркала по меньшей мере дважды в неделю, Гарри продолжал отказываться говорить ему, какова его анимагическая форма. У него не было особой причины скрывать это, но было весело наблюдать, как Сириус изо всех сил старается его проанализировать, чтобы понять, каким животным он может быть, хотя Гарри казалось, что это до смешного очевидно. Но, опять же, Гермиона тоже долго разбиралась в причинах, после того как он завершил трансформацию, так что, может быть, это было и не так уж явно.

Валентинов день, по твёрдому убеждению Гарри, должен был стать, без сомнения, худшим днём его жизни, учитывая представление, устраиваемое Локхартом, и взгляды, которые на него кидали девицы, едва вошедшие в период полового созревания. Из-за этого он, к тому же, чувствовал себя извращенцем; он был намного старше их, хотя и не делал ничего такого, чтобы поощрять в них подобные симпатии. Совсем наоборот: он отвергал их, но они переворачивали его действия с ног на голову, полагая, что он изображает из себя недотрогу. Не стоит и говорить, что Луна и Гермиона были единственными девчонками, с которыми ему было комфортно находиться поблизости в преддверии четырнадцатого февраля.

Когда настал День святого Валентина, Гарри понял, что загнал себя в такой стресс, что, вероятнее всего, сорвался бы и начал швырять проклятиями во всякого, кто приблизился бы к нему на расстояние пяти футов, поэтому он решил, что для общего блага ему лучше просто не вылезать из кровати. Вряд ли бы он пропустил что-то интересное — все эти гномы и парящие в воздухе гормоны.

Гарри был особенно благодарен, что решил никуда не идти, когда гномы начали пятнадцатичасовой штурм надёжно укреплённой, к счастью, двери в его спальню, который стартовал в девять часов утра. После того как он усилил защитные заклинания, наложенные им ранее, и добавил парочку заглушек, ничто не беспокоило его целый день, а вот его соседи по комнате были изрядно озадачены, когда вернулись вечером. Как оказалось, это было странно, что у него под дверью бесновалась целая армия решительно настроенных почтальонов. Решительных, однако, только в разумных пределах: они прекратили свою осаду, как только пробило полночь. Очевидно, гномы не работают сверхурочно.

В марте Гарри и Луна посетили шумную вечеринку, устроенную мандрагорами в теплице номер три, и — честное слово — это был самый странный опыт в жизни Гарри. В особенности из-за того количества заклинаний, наложенных на самих себя им и Луной, чтобы не упасть в обморок и/или быть убитыми хозяевами тусовки, так что он едва ли мог слышать. Это, однако, добавило происходящему некоторую изюминку и замысловатую визуализацию. Гарри показалось несколько странным, что мандрагоры были почти полностью созревшими, но никому до этого, в общем-то, не было дела, так как Гарри поставлял мандрагоровое зелье, как только в этом возникала необходимость.

Прежде чем Гарри успел опомниться, пришло время выбирать предметы для изучения на третьем курсе. И, несмотря на сложившееся мнение Гермионы, Гарри действительно тщательно обдумал свой выбор.

— Ты хочешь взять Маггловедение, Уход за магическими существами и Прорицания? — не поверила своим глазам Гермиона, заглядывая в его листок.

— Ага, — кивнул Гарри.

— Не могу в это поверить, — произнесла Гермиона, осуждающе покачивая головой.

— Почему нет? — спросил Гарри. — Ты тоже их выбрала, — он замялся. — Помимо прочего.

Гермиона казалась поражённой.

— Откуда ты узнал о…

— Ручаюсь, что ты серьёзно решила использовать маховик времени, который я подарил тебе, чтобы взять не только эти три предмета, но ещё и Нумерологию с Древними рунами, — невинно предположил Гарри.

Сейчас Гермиона выглядела взбешённой.

— ГАРРИ! Это должен был быть секрет! И откуда ты вообще об этом знаешь?

Гарри скрестил руки на груди и ни капли не самодовольно произнёс:

— Вот что бывает с теми, кто не верит в мой шрам.

— Ты намекаешь, что твой  _шрам_  желает, чтобы я перед ним извинилась, или что? - озадачилась Гермиона.

Гарри наклонил голову набок, притворившись, что совещается со своим шрамом.

— Мой шрам говорит, что это было бы неплохо.

Гермиона возвела глаза к небу, словно пытаясь найти там ответ на вопрос «почему я?».

— Если я извинюсь, обещаешь никому не рассказывать?

— Знаете, ребята, вы можете уже прекратить делать вид, что нас тут нет, — сказал им Невилл.

— Да, и мы тоже в состоянии хранить секреты, — добавил Рон.

Гарри не обратил на них никакого внимания.

— Обещаю, — пауза. — И мой шрам тоже.

— Если бы я и верила, что твой шрам может говорить, всё равно понять его можешь ты один! — взорвалась Гермиона.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — сварливо проворчал Гарри.

— Всё ещё здесь… — попытался привлечь их внимание Невилл.

— Кто ещё может общаться с твоим шрамом и почему они не объявились? — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Ну, я уверен, что не знаю ответа ни на один из этих вопросов: в конце концов, я не опекун своему шраму, — Гарри метнул свирепый взгляд на Гермиону, которая в ответ хмыкнула. — Но, возможно, это потому, что они не хотят, чтобы все считали их сумасшедшими.

— Действительно, с чего бы это считать двинутым того, кто слышит, как разговаривает твой шрам? — поинтересовалась Гермиона с сарказмом.

— Эй, не хочешь забить на них и поиграть в шахматы, раз уж они отказываются замечать наше присутствие? — спросил Рон Невилла.

— Почему бы и нет? — ответил тот, пожав плечами. — Поглядим, как им это понравится.

— Мой шрам всё ещё ждёт твоих извинений, — напомнил Гарри Гермионе.

— Хорошо! — воскликнула она, вскидывая руками. — Прости, что оскорбила твой шрам, полагая, что он не разумное существо, поэтому не может ни с кем разговаривать. И за то, что думала, что даже если бы и мог, это всё равно было бы ясновидение, а это находится за пределами того, во что я готова верить, даже в магической школе.

— Мой шрам благодарен тебе, и, более того, тебе благодарен я, — серьёзным тоном произнёс Гарри. — Он, не переставая, жаловался на раздражение и обиду всякий раз, когда ты находилась со мной в одном помещении. Но у меня есть для тебя вопрос: если ты не веришь в ясновидение,  _зачем_  ходить на Прорицания?

— Может, я и не верю в это, но я не знаю наверняка, что это обман, и моя дотошность не позволяет мне упустить шанс приобретения, возможно, абсолютно реального познавательного опыта, — выпалила Гермиона.

На это Гарри рассмеялся.

— Гермиона, независимо от твоих взглядов на существенность искусства прорицания в целом, даже самый бездарный шарлатан скажет тебе, что Прорицания невозможно  _выучить_. У тебя либо есть Внутреннее Око, либо его нет.

— И, по твоим словам, у меня нет этого Внутреннего Ока? — опасно понизив голос, уточнила Гермиона. Бесспорно, ей не нравилось, когда ей говорили, что она недостаточно способна, чтобы изучать тот или иной предмет, даже если речь шла о тех занятиях, посещать которые ей не особенно и хотелось — это, скорее, было дело принципа.

— Я только говорю, что если бы оно у тебя было, то какие-то признаки проявились бы уже к этому времени, — деликатно пояснил Гарри.

— Вроде как у тебя с твоим шрамом? — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Ты под этим подразумеваешь, думаю ли я, что преуспею? — спросил Гарри. — Я думаю, что буду великолепен. Частично из-за своей невероятной способности выдумывать истории на ходу. Но ты должна кое-что знать о пророках: общая их характеристика заключается в том, что чем сильнее развито их Внутреннее Око, тем, ну… тем страннее они есть.

— Значит, ты будешь самым настоящим экспертом, — невинно сказала Гермиона. — Как, вероятно, и Луна. Но и наш профессор, что же, тоже будет несколько… отстранённым?

— У профессора Трелони очень сильное Внутреннее Око, но иногда она пытается… надавить на него, выцарапать знания о будущем, которые должны приходить к ней естественно. Я не сомневаюсь, что у неё было бы гораздо больше видений, если бы она позволила им приходить своим чередом, — признался Гарри.

— Как ты пришёл к подобному заключению, если она не смогла? — Гермиона была заинтригована.

— Потому что настоящие пророки не помнят своих предсказаний, — объяснил Гарри. — Через них говорят «высшие силы» или подобная дребедень.

— Тогда как ты объяснишь то, что ты помнишь всё, что видишь? — усомнилась Гермиона.

— Легко: я не ясновидец, а вот мой шрам — да, — просто сказал Гарри.

— Тогда почему  _ты_  будешь блистать на Прорицании? — спросила Гермиона.

— Во-первых, у меня имеется двадцатичетырёхчасовой доступ к моему шраму. Во-вторых, когда дело касается занятий по Прорицанию, большую часть времени приходится прикидываться вне зависимости от того, насколько ты одарён.

— Зачем тогда посещать занятия, если ты уверен, что никакой пользы от них не будет? — недоумённо спросила Гермиона.

— Ради «Превосходно» в кармане, конечно же, — вмешался Рон, отрывая взгляд от шахматной доски.

— Потому что я не хочу упускать возможность отточить свой навык сочинения бредовых историй и потому что это будет не так уж сложно, — ответил Гарри. — Я прав, Рон?

Рон, который только что сказал практически то же самое — за десять секунд до того, как Гарри вспомнил об его существовании, — вытаращил глаза. Невилл дружески похлопал его по плечу.

— Ну и ладно, не отвечай, — раздражённо произнёс Гарри. — Мне плевать.

— Зачем тебе делать это, когда ты можешь заняться чем-нибудь полезным вроде Нумерологии или Древних рун? — возмутилась Гермиона.

— Потому что я ничего не знаю об этих предметах и на них мне придётся действительно работать, а мне не очень-то этого хотелось бы, честно говоря, — ответил Гарри.

— Я ещё могу понять — Уход за магическими существами. Он может и не пригодиться для твоей будущей профессии, но рано или поздно ты, несомненно, столкнёшься с теми или иными магическими существами, так что полезно будет знать основы обращения с ними. С другой стороны,  _Маггловедение_? — не укладывалось в голове у Гермионы.

— Почему нет? — вновь сказал Гарри. — Ты тоже его выбрала.

— Я выбрала его только потому, что, думаю, будет занимательно изучать магглов с точки зрения волшебников, — заметила Гермиона. — Раз уж ты отказываешься даже  _попытаться_  попробовать что-либо новое, полагаю, я могу с уверенностью заявить, что твоя мотивация не в этом. Так для чего оно тебе на самом деле?

— Ещё более халявное «Превосходно». — Гермиона швырнула в него книгой. — За что?!

— Ты невозможен, знаешь это? — проворчала она.

— Но ты всё равно меня любишь, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Только потому, что ты вовлёк меня в дружбу обманным путём! — воскликнула Гермиона.

Гарри нахмурил брови, задумавшись. Не часто он бывал в замешательстве с тех пор, как вернулся в прошлое, и чувство это ему определённо не нравилось.

— Обманным путём?..

— Ты не предупредил, что ты псих!

— Ну, это потому, что это не так, — запротестовал Гарри.

— Твой шрам говорит иначе, — ответила Гермиона.

— О, так  _теперь_  ты слышишь мой шрам. Согласно твоей собственной логике, это делает тебя сумасшедшей, — парировал Гарри.

— Думаю, вы оба психи, — вмешался Рон.

— С этим даже я соглашусь, — сказал Невилл.

— Почему они нас игнорируют? — спросил Рон всё ещё немного оскорблённо.

— Не думаю, что они это специально. Мне кажется, они как раз из тех людей, которые так увязают в спорах, что попросту не замечают ничего, что творится вокруг, — предположил Невилл.

— Да? Это так странно…

Невилл пожал плечами.

— Вы с Гермионой ведёте себя точно так же, знаешь.

Глаза Рона едва не вывалились из орбит.

— Правда?

Невилл кивнул, вспоминая те дни, когда Гарри шатался, занимаясь Бог знает чем, а он оставался один на один с переругивающимися Роном и Гермионой, которые его полностью игнорировали. Удивительно ли после этого, что он сблизился с Джинни? Выросшая в семье с шестью старшими братьями, она понимала его, как никто другой. 


	23. Chapter 23

Гарри, Рон, Невилл и Гермиона спускались с холма, чтобы навестить Хагрида, после того как Гарри (и команда. Но, всё-таки, в большей степени Гарри) разгромил Хаффлпафф со счётом четыреста к двумстам тридцати. Игра была длинной, но это явилось следствием того, что у Гарри была худшая метла, тогда как остальные соревновались на равной основе. И всё же, стоило видеть лицо Седрика, когда Гарри появился из ниоткуда и схватил снитч прямо у него над ухом — где тот находился, по крайней мере, те пять минут, о которых был осведомлён Гарри: казалось, снитч преследует старшего ловца или вроде того.

— Привет, Хагрид, — поздоровался Гарри. — Видел игру? Или, конкретнее, видел, как я порвал Седрика, несмотря на то, что моя метла и в подмётки его не годится?

— Конечно, — заверил его Хагрид. — Ни за что б такое не пропустил.

— Да пожалуйста, — протянула Гермиона с очевидным раздражением в голосе. — У него — Нимбус 2001. У тебя — Нимбус 2000. Обе модели вышли с разницей в год. Насколько  _велико_  различие может между ними быть?

Все четверо не удостоили этого вопроса ответом.

— Мужчины, — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Ага, ведь это совсем не по-сексистски, Гермиона, — произнёс Невилл, закатывая глаза.

— Почему ты на самом деле не купил себе Нимбус 2001, Гарри? — воспользовался возможностью поинтересоваться Рон.

— Я сдерживаюсь, чтобы заставить своего крёстного купить мне Молнию в следующем году, — признался Гарри.

Рон в непонимании нахмурился.

— Но разве твой крёстный…

— Да, — коротко ответил Гарри. — Именно поэтому он должен мне рождественские подарки за долгие годы. Серьёзно, он даже не удосужился подарить мне что-нибудь в этом году.

— Но он же массовый убийца! В бегах! — шокированно заметил Рон.

— Это ещё что значит? — насторожилась Гермиона.

— Откуда ты знаешь о Блэке? — возмутился Хагрид.

— О, гляньте-ка, Фадж! — воскликнул Гарри, впервые в жизни радуясь при виде этого человека. Он  _совершенно_  не горел желанием проводить этот разговор на целый год раньше. Или вовсе, если уж на то пошло.

— Где? — воодушевился Рон. Гарри смутно удивился, почему, ради всего святого, он так рад видеть весьма некомпетентного и чрезмерно помпезного министра магии, но затем понял, что Рон совершенно не так понял, что Гарри сказал, потому что он, как и обычно, думал в первую очередь своим желудком [1].

— Поверь, ты не захочешь это есть, если готовил Хагрид, — прошептал ему на ухо Невилл, чтобы Хагрид не услышал. — Ты имел в виду еду, Гарри?

— Нет, я имел в виду министра магии, — пояснил он.

Гермиона вздохнула, очевидно, ему не поверив, но решила высмеять его в любом случае.

— И с чего бы министру магии быть около хижины Хагрида? — терпеливо спросила она.

Гарри прищурился.

— Не знаю. Однако лучше бы это было не то, что я думаю.

— Думаешь, они прознали об атаках? — занервничал Хагрид.

— Нет никаких доказательств, — быстро заверил его Гарри. — Даже если они и слышали что-то, с нашим уровнем оживлений не осталось никаких вещественных улик, и поэтому они ничего не могут сделать.

— Но зачем им приходить за Хагридом? — Гермиона была озадачена, но соображала стремительно.

— Потому что они — кучка идиотов, — просто ответил Гарри. — Чего ты ожидала?

Хагрид бросил на Гарри благодарный взгляд, и в тот же самый момент в дверь громко постучали.

— Вы четверо, прячьтесь, — посоветовал Хагрид.

Все посмотрели на Гарри.

— Что заставляет вас думать, что у меня с собой есть мантия-невидимка? — спросил он.

— Ты  _всегда_  носишь с собой свою мантию-невидимку, — ответил Невилл спокойно.

— И что с того, что ношу? — вскинулся Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди. — До отбоя ещё добрых двадцать минут, если не больше, — у нас есть полное право быть здесь.

Поколебавшись несколько мгновений, Хагрид пожал плечами и сказал:

— Как знаете.

— Добрый вечер, Хагрид, — поприветствовал его профессор Дамблдор, когда дверь была наконец открыта. — И… гости. — Он, кажется, совсем не удивился, обнаружив внутри хижины Гарри и его друзей.

— Плохо дело, Хагрид, — коротко сказал Фадж. — Очень плохо. Если это правда, что ж… Мы не можем рисковать. Вы под… А вы что здесь делаете? — Он был удивлён обнаружить там студентов.

— Мы навещаем нашего дорогого друга Хагрида и мило беседуем о том, как замечательно, что по школе в этом году не рыщет выпущенный на свободу василиск, потому что, честно, это был бы  _полный отстой_ , — соврал Гарри с лучезарной улыбкой.

— Не… рыщет? — смутился Фадж. Он повернулся к человеку, стоящему позади. — Но Вы сказали…

— Конечно же, в школе выпущен василиск, — плавно вмешался Люциус Малфой. — Драко не стал бы врать о таких вещах. Не знаю, кем Вы себя считаете, но я уверяю Вас в этом, Поттер. — Последняя фраза была сказана им очень вяло и безэмоционально. Серьёзно, как будто Люциус наконец узнал о скандале, порочащим имя его семьи, который вызвал Гарри. Но, всё же, тот факт, что он даже не потянулся за палочкой, заставил Гарри сильно в этом сомневаться.

— Поттер? — Фадж внимательно всмотрелся в Гарри. — В смысле,  _Гарри Поттер_? Готов поклясться, ты был Дра… — Он осёкся, бросив взгляд на главного спонсора своей политической кампании. — Эм, не обращайте внимания.

— Почему все продолжают вести себя так? — безуспешно поинтересовался Люциус.

— Вы, ребята, здесь по какому-то делу? — спросил Гарри не потому, что хотел знать или поддержать беседу, но потому что довольно насмотрелся на то, как легко люди могут сходить с намеченной темы, и знал, что ни у кого больше не хватит грубости, чтобы вернуть их к главной цели визита.

Люциус бросил на него раздражённый взгляд, потому как Фадж был слишком занят, целуя ему зад, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно.

— Разумеется, мы пришли по делу. Мы здесь, чтобы остановить нападения.

— Какие ещё нападения? Ничего не слышал ни о каких нападениях. Вы, ребята, что-нибудь слышали? — обратился Гарри к своим друзьям.

— Неа, — незамедлительно ответил Рон.

— Ничего, — поддержал друга Невилл.

— Кто-нибудь пострадал? — спросила Гермиона, предпочитая не врать в лицо авторитетной фигуре.

Фадж выглядел несколько смущённо.

— Ну… нет. Но василиск — это серьёзное дело.

— Да, — согласился Гарри, выглядя в разумных пределах озадаченным. — О каких нападениях Вы говорите, сэр? — Господи, называть Фаджа «сэр» было чертовски тошнотворно.

— По этой школе ползает василиск, и вы все скрываете это, — обвинил их Люциус, теряя терпение.

— Для чего же нам делать это, Люциус? — подал голос Дамблдор. — Как сказал Корнелиус, василиски очень опасны, и, если нечто бродило бы по школе, убивая или — в самом крайнем случае — вводя в оцепенение студентов, как бы нам удалось скрыть это? Мы не проверяем почту, вы можете опросить других учеников, если вам необходимо дополнительное заверение.

— Несмотря на то, как много мы доверяем Вам, Дамблдор, — сказал Люциус с таким видом, словно эти слова причиняли ему физическую боль, — мой сын, который имеет моё полное доверие, настаивает, что…

— Уверен, что это так, — перебил его Гарри. — Но если это правда, тогда почему никто больше ничего не сказал? Или Вы действительно думаете, что они больше боятся «попасть в неприятности» за то, что сболтнули лишнего, чем грёбаной гигантской змеи?

— Ты называешь моего сына лжецом? — возмутился Люциус.

— Конечно нет, — опешил Гарри. В конце концов, он никогда не подмечал соринку в чужом глазу, выражаясь фигурально. — На самом деле, Драко — мой друг. Я дал ему совет касательно нелегального обыска и конфискации, знаете. Но я также хотел бы уточнить, что Драко заявляет, что является наследником Слизерина, так что, возможно,  _поэтому_  он и рассказывает о василиске.

— Мой сын не стал бы… — гневно начал Люциус.

— Мистер Малфой? — Рон подождал, пока Люциус повернётся к нему. — Вашему сыну двенадцать.

Люциус покраснел от злости. Рон казался вполне довольным собой.

— Независимо от, эм, обоснованности этих заявлений, — начал Фадж, весьма разочарованный поворотом событий, которые, как оказалось, не привели к аресту Хагрида, что осчастливило бы Люциуса, — факт остаётся фактом: заявление было сделано — от надёжного источника из уважаемой семьи. Исходя из этого, необходимо провести расследование.

— Всеми доступными возможностями, — великодушно согласился Дамблдор. — Не составите нам компанию, Хагрид? И, я думаю, пришло время вам четверым вернуться в свою гостиную.

Обратно в замок шли ввосьмером — в разнообразных настроениях. Хагрид нервничал, словно Фадж мог арестовать его в любую минуту. Гермиона испытывала благоговейный трепет от встречи с самым могущественным (по крайней мере, номинально) волшебником Британии. Рон всё ещё был доволен, что поддел отца своего заклятого врага. Люциус испепелял взглядом всех, кроме Невилла и Гермионы: Невилла — потому что он был из хорошей, уважаемой чистокровной семьи, Гермионы — потому что он не имел ни малейшего понятия, кто она и почему он должен её ненавидеть. Фадж казался неспокойным, так как начинал понимать, что его затянуло в самый эпицентр борьбы двух волшебников, от которых он зависел больше всего. Невилл выглядел так, словно предпочёл бы участвовать в чём-то менее драматичном, а Гарри смотрел на звёзды, пытаясь завершить последнеминутную подготовку для теста по Астрономии, который ему предстояло писать в полночь.

Конечно, почти в ту же самую секунду, как только они ступили в замок, мисс Амаретто — причина, сподвигнувшая Филча назвать свою новую кошку в честь итальянского ликёра, оставалась за пределами понимания Гарри — засекла их, и, разумеется, Филч оказался тут как тут.

— Вот ты где, — прорычал он, глядя на Гарри. — Все тебя ищут. Случилось ещё одно.

— Ещё одно… что именно? — спросил Люциус, презрительным взглядом смеривая смотрителя-сквиба.

Очевидно помня и не испытывая чрезмерной приязни к Люциусу со времён его студенческих лет, Филч помедлил, прежде чем ответить:

— Ещё одна пара студентов, дерущихся в коридоре. Сказали, что они преследовали взбесившуюся пикси.

Хогвартс оставался Хогвартсом — никто не потрудился спросить, как пикси здесь оказалась или почему студентам взбрело в голову на неё охотиться.

Филч повернулся к Гарри.

— Они звали тебя.

Гарри торжественно кивнул.

— Точно. Мне нужно помочь им так завернуть это, чтобы они не выглядели дураками утром на завтраке, когда вся школа узнает об этом. — С этими словами он сорвался с места и побежал по коридору.

— Вытри ноги! — прокричал Филч ему вслед.

— Будь осторожнее, бегая по коридорам, — мягко добавил Дамблдор.

— Погодите, нам, вероятно, тоже следует посетить Больничное крыло, — предложил Фадж, когда Гарри скрылся из зоны слышимости.

Быстро достигнув Больничного крыла, Гарри автоматически достал две склянки с Оборотным зельем и сунул их в протянутую руку мадам Помфри. Она осмотрела их с любопытством.

— Это… Оборотное зелье?

— Эм, может быть? — ответил Гарри, переведя дыхание. — Вот, держите, — сказал он, засовывая руку в карман и доставая оттуда на этот раз два флакона вытяжки мандрагоры (как оказалось, это была вытяжка мандрагоры, а не зелье мандрагоры. Кто знал? Ну, помимо Невилла и Гермионы, которые устроили ему пятнадцатиминутную лекцию по теме).

— Для чего вообще ты носишь с собой Оборотное зелье? — с подозрением спросила мадам Помфри. — Оно разве законно здесь, в Хогвартсе?

— Я почти уверен, что никто не удосужился запретить его, исходя из его дороговизны, сложности в приготовлении и общей редкости. Но забудьте об этом: кто стал жертвой на этот раз? — спросил Гарри, намеренно меняя тему.

— Драко Малфой и Седрик Диггори, — последовал краткий ответ.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Вот теперь это совсем смешно.

Мадам Помфри выразительно подняла одну бровь.

— Каким образом это смешно? У меня сложилось впечатление, что оба этих мальчика — твои друзья.

— О да, так и есть, — согласился Гарри. — Смешно не это. Смешно то… ну, для начала, что они вообще делали вместе? Я даже не был в курсе, что они знакомы.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — сухо ответила медсестра. — Они — ЗНМ.

— ЗНМ? — тупо повторил Гарри. Единственная расшифровка этих трёх букв, что приходила Гарри в голову, — «заключённые национального масштаба» a.k.a «узники Азкабана», но он почему-то сомневался, что дело в этом.

— «Заморожены на месте», — объяснила мадам Помфри, чуть улыбаясь.

— Ясно. И вот что я собирался сказать: отец Драко и министр Фадж здесь, в замке, в этот самый момент ищут доказательства, подкрепляющие заявление Драко, что людей тут замораживают направо и налево, и пожалуйста — теперь Драко решил сам пойти и попасть под раздачу.

— Потому что, я уверена, именно это было у него на уме, когда на него напали, — саркастически усомнилась мадам Помфри.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Никогда нельзя знать наверняка. К счастью, вытяжка мандрагоры окажет свой эффект в любую секунду… да? — уточнил Гарри, услышав шаги позади входной двери.

Мадам Помфри беспокойно оглядела своих пациентов.

— Должно быть так.

Как раз в тот момент, когда дверь Больничного крыла распахнулась, Драко и Седрик начали сонно моргать.

— Папа? — недоумённо спросил Драко. Он быстро сообразил, что в комнате находятся другие люди. Так или иначе, однако, на каком-то этапе пути друзья Гарри были отправлены в гостиную. — Я имею в виду, отец? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я думаю, в данных обстоятельствах более уместен вопрос: что здесь делаешь ты? — спросил Люциус с толикой беспокойства, незаметно прокравшегося в его голос.

— Я… я… — застопорился Драко, пытаясь вспомнить произошедшее.

— Пикси, — кашлянул Гарри.

Седрик, слава богам, понял послание Гарри немедленно.

— Мы сравнивали наши стратегии ловцов в коридоре, когда, откуда ни возьмись, там появилась маленькая голубая пикси и напала на нас. От неожиданности ни один из нас не смог вспомнить о заклятии против пикси, так что мы попытались заморозить её, но она двигалась так быстро, что мы промахнулись и попали друг в друга, — рассказал им он весьма вдумчиво и убедительно. Неудивительно, что он был старостой. Был он, к тому же, и Главным старостой? Гарри не мог припомнить.

— Это правда, Драко? — обратился Люциус за беспристрастным мнением к своему сыну.

Всё ещё ощущая себя не в своей тарелке, Драко безуспешно переводил взгляд с отца на Гарри.

— Я… да, — наконец произнёс он.

— Это единственные ваши пациенты, мадам Помфри? — спросил Дамблдор, вежливый, как и обычно.

— Помимо четверокурсницы, которая умудрилась превратить свои уши в морковку, — да, единственные, — подтвердила мадам.

— Вы не будете возражать, если мы убедимся в этом? — спросил Фадж, проходя вглубь комнаты. Вскоре, однако, путь ему преградила разъярённая школьная медсестра.

— Министр, я надеюсь, Вы не подразумеваете, что я  _прячу_  пациентов? — с жаром начала она, угрожающе наступая на него.

— Нет, я… — попытался возразить Фадж, но она и слушать ничего не желала.

— Конечно, если бы я надумала их прятать, то определённо точно не стала бы делать этого в Больничном крыле, так ведь? Почему бы Вам не пойти проверить чуланы для мётел? Или поискать их на крыше? — ледяным тоном предложила мадам Помфри.

— Я Вам верю, я Вам верю, — переполошился Фадж, стремительно сдавая позиции.

— Благодарю, — сказала она. — А теперь, с вашего позволения, вы нарушаете покой моих пациентов.

После этого у них не осталось иного выбора, как уйти. Не встретив никаких свидетельств оцепенений или любых других необычных явлений (за исключением, возможно, невообразимо пустого Больничного крыла), Фадж и Люциус были вынуждены также покинуть здание, чрезвычайно пристыженные тем, что подняли столько шума из-за того, что, по уверению всех остальных, на самом деле не происходило. Гарри праздно задумался, что случится, когда правда выйдет наружу — а это произойдёт, согласно его сделке с Локхартом, — но затем осознал, что как второкурсника его совершенно не касается, что произойдёт или как это отразится на школе, потому что технически он был слишком мал, чтобы от него могли ожидать, что он будет принимать в этом участие.

Будучи второкурсником, представлялось совершенно понятным, почему он начал вопить, как только с уст Хагрида слетел этот таинственный «следуйте за пауками» совет, который никогда, ни за что не приводил ни к чему хорошему. Ему ещё повезло, что Фадж и Люциус к тому времени ушли. В конце концов, не хотелось бы, чтобы люди начали ставить под сомнение его адекватность раньше, чем это станет совершенно неизбежно.

 

* * *

 

— Великий Мерлин, этот василиск — настоящая угроза! — слышались жалобы Драко во время их следующего урока Зельеварения.

— Значит ли это, что ты отрекаешься от своих злодейских методов как наследник Слизерина? — с невинным видом уточнил Гарри.

Драко смерил его испепеляющим взглядом.

— Это не смешно, Поттер.

— О, я знаю, что нет, — ответил Гарри, стараясь его успокоить, так как Драко называл его Поттером, только когда был  _серьёзно_  разозлён. — Но дело в том, что половина класса искренне верит, что ты — наследник Слизерина, и поэтому они очень хотят знать ответ на этот вопрос.

Драко уставился на Гарри.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Нет, я Гарри, [2] — выпалил он, прежде чем смог остановиться.

Драко осмотрел его вопросительно.

— Что…

— Не бери в голову, моральный долг, ты не поймёшь, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Итак, раз и навсегда, коль скоро ты сам стал жертвой атаки: являешься ты наследником Слизерина или нет?

Будучи подверженным «нет, являешься» или «нет, не являешься» допросам Гарри, которые он почерпнул из фильма «Улика», Драко мудро решил ответить в более полной форме:

— Я не наследник Слизерина.

— Если Гарри всё ещё может быть наследником, даже хотя у него есть алиби, тогда, конечно, Малфой мог сам заставить василиска напасть на него, — возразил Рон.

— Заткнись, Рон. — Гермиона с силой ткнула его локтем, вне сомнений понимая, что намекать, что Гарри всё ещё может быть наследником Слизерина, при любых обстоятельствах — не самый хороший план.

— И что это мы тут делаем? — елейно поинтересовался Снейп, возникая позади них.

— Они спорят о том, значит ли атака на Малфоя то, что он не может быть наследником Слизерина, и может ли алиби Гарри всё ещё позволять ему быть кандидатом на эту роль, — как на духу выложил Невилл.

— Ясно. — Губа Снейпа искривилась в издевательской усмешке. — И это после того, как сам министр магии приезжал, чтобы расследовать эти пренеприятные слухи, что по школе ползает василиск, выпущенный на свободу, и был убеждён, что это в действительности ничего больше, чем просто слухи.

— Ну, мы оба знаем, что ни один из нас не является наследником, так что наш спор на самом деле продолжается в большей степени ради поддержания вереницы сплетен, — сообщил Гарри.

— Почему Вы не работаете, Поттер? — требовательно спросил Снейп.

— Потому что я не могу делать несколько дел одновременно даже ради спасения собственной жизни, когда дело касается Зельеварения. Клянусь, я отвлекаюсь на секунду — и что-то непременно взрывается. — Гарри замолчал и склонил голову. — Конечно, это может быть и потому, что слизеринцы продолжают подкидывать мне в котёл всякие вещи, чтобы посмотреть, достоин ли я иметь дело с ними, если смогу пережить их периодические попытки убийства. Это кажется мне немного странным, но, опять же, откуда мне знать? Я не слизеринец.

— Но мог бы быть, — с отсутствующим видом пробормотал Снейп, продвигаясь вдоль ряда, чтобы проверить чей-то ещё котёл. — О, ты мог бы быть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — fudge (с англ.) — сливочная помадка.
> 
> [2] — старая добрая шутка про «серьёзного Сириуса» дубль миллион.


	24. Chapter 24

За неделю до экзаменов Петтигрю всё ещё оставался на свободе, чем невероятно достал всех вокруг, так как ему удалось подвергнуть оцепенению всех и каждого хотя бы по одному разу (за исключением Гарри, которого, казалось, он избегает), и время от времени он оставлял сообщения на стенах школы, предупреждая о «наследнике». Эти послания, однако, служили только тому, что раздражали Филча, что, в свою очередь, бесило остальных, потому что, ну правда, кому понравится сварливый смотритель, вышедший на тропу войны? А Филч, похоже, серьёзно вознамерился воспринимать каждую вандальскую роспись как персональное оскорбление.

Гарри как раз только возвращался с очередного изнурительного занятия «отказа от подготовки к экзаменам подобно всем другим» и испытывал прилив самодовольства от того, что ему удалось смыться из библиотеки в ту самую минуту, едва Гермиона повернулась к нему спиной. Он бросил незаинтересованный взгляд на стену, заметив, что там выведено очередное послание, и замер.

_Их скелеты будут пребывать в Комнате вечно._

Их? В смысле, не один человек, которого ему придётся спасать? Гарри застонал. Он ненавидел групповые спасения. В конце концов, больше людей — больше жалоб на то, что он совершил это недостаточно героически, и больше подозрений и спекуляций о том, каким именно образом ему удалось узнать, что следует сделать. К счастью, выходит, что он первым увидел это новое угрожающее послание — или, по крайней мере, одним из первых, — так как учеников ещё не приказали запереть в своих гостиных. Это позволило ему выиграть немного времени.

Гарри незамедлительно отправился в кабинет Локхарта.

— Профессор, тот петух, которого я спёр… эм,  _одолжил_  у Хагрида, всё ещё у Вас? — с порога потребовал он, врываясь без стука и надеясь, что Локхарт в кабинете один.

К счастью, у Локхарта никого не было.

— Конечно! Ты же сказал, что он позволит нам поразить василиска, не подвергая при этом риску наши жизни.

— Неоправданному риску, — поправил его Гарри. — Мы всё ещё имеем дело с василиском, а это всегда очень опасно. С другой стороны, мы продержались семь месяцев, пока он свободно перемещался по школе, оцепеняя людей на каждом повороте, так что с нами всё должно быть в порядке.

Локхарт кивнул.

— Я уже четырежды впадал в окаменение — что для меня ещё один раз?

— Именно, — согласился Гарри. — Итак, очевидно, по крайней мере, два человека утащены в Комнату — возможно, больше. Это означает, что этот дурацкий дневник тоже будет там, а студенты взяты в заложники, чтобы заманить меня. Кажется, у меня создалась репутация человека, спасающего других людей, — пояснил он.

— И не говори, — сухо произнёс Локхарт.

— Теперь, независимо от того, что произойдёт в катакомбах, мне необходимо, чтобы Вы придерживались плана. Скорее всего, события там примут довольно странный оборот — существует вероятность, что злоумышленник действительно сумасшедший. Просто делайте вид, что знаете, что делаете: позвольте мне немного поглумиться над ним, а затем, как только покажется, что сейчас появится василиск, дайте петуху кукарекнуть. Я позабочусь обо всём остальном, — сказал Гарри, доставая свою мантию-невидимку.

— Выглядит очень ценной, — завистливо заметил Локхарт, пробуя материал на ощупь.

— Так и есть, — сурово отрезал Гарри. — К тому же, это — фамильная ценность, так что даже не думайте об этом. Помимо того, два десятка людей могут поручиться, что я на самом деле являюсь владельцем этой вещи, и я не скажу Вам, кто именно, чтобы Вы не могли добраться до всех них. А теперь забирайтесь под мантию, чтобы мы могли наконец отправиться в путь.

— Ладно… — разочарованно вздохнул Локхарт, но сделал ровно так, как сказал Гарри.

В молчании добирались они до туалета Плаксы Миртл, намеренно проигнорировав объявление Дамблдора, что все студенты должны вернуться в свои гостиные. Когда они пришли, Гарри направился прямиком к раковинам в поисках той, на поверхности которой была выцарапана змея, пока Локхарт уговаривал Миртл позволить ему оставить автограф на её кабинке. Гарри действительно начинал задумываться, может ли этот тщеславный профессор прожить дольше двадцати минут, не испытывая желания оставить на чём-либо свою подпись.

— Эй, я нашёл его, — крикнул Гарри. —  _Откройся_.

Локхарт подошёл поближе и с неуверенностью заглянул в возникшую темноту.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты можешь заставить появиться лестницу.

— Каким образом я могу заставить лестницу появиться? — логически возразил Гарри. — У меня, знаете ли, нет с собой грёбаного руководства. Кроме того, если бы здесь должна была быть лестница, то почему, ради всего святого, она не появилась до сих пор? Тот факт, что необходимо говорить на парселтанге, чтобы зайти так далеко, должен значить, что Слизерин не стал бы мучиться, заставляя лестницу появляться только в том случае, если ты о ней попросишь. Предполагается, что он  _должен быть_  более разумным, чем Гриффиндор, в конце концов.

— Как скажешь… Но, серьёзно, что там внизу? Мы никак не можем узнать, как далеко под землёй находится Комната, и там, вероятно, ужасно грязно. — Локхарт сморщил нос от одной только мысли.

Гарри вздохнул. Серьёзно, сейчас у них есть проблемы важнее, чем санитария. Как, например, два-или-больше заложника в Тайной комнате в компании Петтигрю и крестража Волдеморта.

— Вот что я Вам скажу, — наконец произнёс Гарри, — Вы прыгнете первым, и я применю амортизирующее заклятие, чтобы смягчить падение.

— Это не поможет против всей пыли и грязи, которая наверняка должна была накопиться там, внизу, по прошествии тысячелетия или около того, — возразил Локхарт.

— Что ж, это лучшее, что Вы можете получить, так что предлагаю Вам согласиться, — проревел Гарри. Боже, это сюсюканье занимает больше времени, чем просто пригрозить ему, как сделали они с Роном в прошлый раз.

— Но я должен выглядеть презентабельно, чтобы предстать перед Дамблдором и прессой, когда мы покончим с этим и совершим триумфальное возвращение, — запротестовал он.

— Грязь добавит убедительности, — не сломился Гарри.

— Но…

— Просто идите. — Гарри толкнул его в темноту и быстро наложил амортизирующее заклятие, как и обещал. — Что напомнило мне, кстати… — Он вытащил своё зеркало. — Эй, Сириус.

— Что? — отозвался тот. Гарри едва мог его слышать из-за громкой музыки и смеха на заднем фоне.

— Я… Ты где? — спросил Гарри, прислушиваясь к голосам, раздающимся вокруг его блудного крёстного отца. — Я не узнаю акцента.

— Это потому что я в Вегасе, — объяснил Сириус, словно это было очевидно.

— В Вегасе? Ты в Америке? — возмутился Гарри. — Что ты там делаешь?

— Играю, — терпеливо разъяснил Сириус. — Ну, это и… но ты ещё слишком мал для такого.

— Мне двадцать четыре, — раздражённо напомнил Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Именно, я и говорю: слишком мал, — согласился Сириус. — Мне, однако же, тридцать семь, раз уж мы, как оказалось, принимаем во внимание обе временные линии, — а это уже кое-что.

— Сириус, ты… Знаешь, забудь, — сказал Гарри, тряся головой. — Слушай, мне нужно, чтобы ты передал в «Ежедневный пророк», что двоих студентов утащили в Тайную комнату.

Сириус моргнул.

— С какой такой радости?

— Ты имеешь в виду, помимо того, что, по крайней мере, двух студентов  _действительно_  утащили в Тайную комнату? — поинтересовался Гарри с невинным видом.

— Да, чёрт побери. Ты весь год старался не поднимать вокруг этого шумиху, забыл? Почему ты хочешь разрушить всю секретность сейчас?

— Потому что всё подошло к своему логическому завершению, и я хочу получить доказательства, когда поймаю Петтигрю, — сообщил ему Гарри.

— Думаешь, тебе это удастся? — спросил Сириус, стараясь не выказать чрезмерной надежды в голосе.

— Лучше бы мне постараться, — яростно ответил Гарри. — Но, слушай, мне пора идти. Я оставил Локхарта там, внизу, в одиночестве, и, если не поспешу, он наверняка смоется, как-нибудь разозлит крестраж Волдеморта, и тот его убьёт.

— Просто чтобы прояснить: это будет плохо? — невинно уточнил Сириус.

— Конечно, плохо. Смерть под моим надзором станет огромным пятном на моей репутации местного героя! — воскликнул Гарри. — Пока.

Гарри обернулся и увидел пялящуюся на него Миртл.

— Что?

— У тебя проблемы, — серьёзно сказала ему она.

Гарри закатил глаза и достал свой Нимбус 2000, расчехляя его. Может, не совсем  _честно_  было заставлять Локхарта прыгать, когда у него с собой всё это время была метла, но серьёзно, Локхарту действительно стоило подготовиться лучше. Не говоря уже о том, что Гарри не был уверен, что он вообще умеет летать. В конце концов, если бы он умел, то, вероятно, всегда носил бы метлу с собой, чтобы избегать подобных ситуаций, если бы в том возникала необходимость, учитывая, что он такой чудовищный трус.

Когда Гарри приземлился рядом с Локхартом, профессор очищал свою мантию от пыли и тщетно старался выглядеть презентабельно.

— Всё это время у тебя была с собой  _метла_?! — После утвердительного кивка Гарри он послал ему убийственный взгляд и замаршировал вперёд по туннелю.

— Простите, — не совсем искренне извинился Гарри, переходя на бег, чтобы поравняться с ним. — Люмос.

Когда они наконец достигли главной Комнаты, взору их предстал совершенно иной вид, нежели в прошлый раз. Вместо лежащей на полу подле статуи Слизерина Джинни там располагался распростёртый Петтигрю.

— Стоит его парализовать, как думаете? — поинтересовался Гарри вслух.

— Не вижу причин, по которым тебе стоило бы беспокоиться, — ответил Локхарт, бросая взгляд на Петтигрю. — Не похоже, чтобы он был способен сдвинуться с места в ближайшее время.

— Да, думаю, Вы правы, — неохотно согласился Гарри. — С другой стороны, он невероятно хорошо избегает поимки.

— Надо же, он может ускользнуть от ребёнка, должно быть, он криминальный гений, — пробормотал Локхарт, всё ещё очевидно обиженный на Гарри за то, что тот вынудил его запачкать свою одежду, когда в этом не было технической необходимости.

— У меня была только одна метла, знаете, — заметил Гарри в свою защиту. — И не то чтобы я знал, что сегодня — тот самый день, до тех пор, пока не увидел надписи на стене.

Локхарт упорно делал вид, что не слышит его, решив вместо этого рискнуть и пройти дальше в комнату.

— Гарри!

Взгляд Гарри метнулся по направлению голоса.

— Джинни? Что ты здесь делаешь? Ох, привет, Луна.

Почему-то видеть Луну в Комнате было не так поразительно, как Джинни, хотя Гарри и не был уверен, было ли это из-за склонности Луны попадать в странные ситуации или потому, что шансы, что Джинни  _снова_  окажется утащенной в Тайную комнату, были астрономически малы.

— Мы как раз возвращались от фестралов, когда лысый коротышка напал на нас, бормоча что-то о том, что он становится для этого слишком стар и чувствует себя почти извращенцем, похищая двух маленьких девочек, а потом, я думаю, он нас отключил, потому что мы очнулись только пару минут назад, — объяснила Луна.

— Для справки: я никогда в жизни больше не пойду с тобой кормить фестралов, — решительно заявила Джинни.

— Это вряд ли честно, — возразила Луна. — Мне показалось, что он ждал тебя и взял меня только потому, что мы были вместе, так что, если кому и следует не хотеть больше проводить время вместе, так это мне.

— Дело не в похищении, Луна, — вздохнула Джинни. — Просто я ведь не могу видеть твоих жутких зомби-лошадей, так что ходить туда и наблюдать, как ты гладишь их и кормишь сырым мясом, которое на моих глазах разрывается на куски невидимыми существами, весьма странно и развлечение совсем не для меня.

— О, — Луна замерла на секунду. — Ты всегда можешь пронаблюдать, как кто-то умирает, — предложила она.

— Луна! — воскликнула возмущённая Джинни. — Я не могу этого сделать!

— Почему нет? — разумно спросила Луна. — Стоит только сходить в святой Мунго и попросить их о помощи. Люди там умирают постоянно.

— Это не очень хороший отзыв о магическом госпитале, — вмешался Гарри.

Луна только пожала плечами.

— Чем больше знаешь о магии, тем меньше стремишься узнать о медицине, так что он замечателен для травм, но если с тобою приключилась болезнь — в особенности, маггловская, — то тебе не повезло. Но, конечно, чем больше знаешь о магии, тем меньше склонен уважать маггловские методы.

— Это очень печально, — откровенно заметил Гарри.

Ещё одно пожатие.

— Такова атмосфера.

— Он никак не очнётся, — произнёс тихий голос.

Гарри оглянулся, чтобы увидеть Локхарта, с опаской тыкающего Петтигрю ногой.

— Мне без разницы, придёт он в себя или нет, он просто нужен мне живым, — сказал Гарри. — Хотя, если подумать об этом, он нужен мне необязательно даже живым, верно? Только целым и нерастерзанным.

— Я практически уверен, что он всё ещё жив, — сообщил Локхарт.

— Да, — согласился Том Риддл. — Пока.

— Почему, ради Мерлина, ты убиваешь единственного человека, глупого достаточно, чтобы прислуживать тебе, даже когда ты не что иное, как бестелесный дух? И ты даже меньше этого, так? Ты — всего лишь дневник, наполненный кучей подростковых переживаний.

Риддл метнул в сторону Гарри гневный взгляд, но не ответил, покручивая вместо этого палочку Локхарта в своих пальцах. И чего ради Локхарту приспичило класть её на пол? Это грозит осложнить дело. Но, с положительной стороны, это была не сочетаемая палочка, так что Риддлу не удастся использовать её так же эффективно, как он использовал палочку Гарри.

— Я действительно надеюсь, что ты планируешь воспринимать меня серьёзно, Гарри Поттер, — произнёс Риддл. — Хвост поведал мне, что ты частенько пренебрегаешь этим, но я ждал этого момента долгое время — шанса увидеть тебя, поговорить с тобой.

— Если ты хочешь узнать, как я пережил Убивающее проклятие, ответом будет «не твоё дело», — вежливо намекнул Гарри.

— Не думаю, что ты до конца понимаешь, — медленно проговорил Риддл. — Я собираюсь  _убить_  тебя. Это неизбежно, и ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы изменить это. Хвост тоже умрёт. Мне нужна его жизненная энергия, чтобы облачить себя в реальность. Те две девочки, однако, не обязаны умирать. Но я убью их — и медленно, если ты не дашь мне ту информацию, в которой я нуждаюсь.

— Если ты всё равно собираешься убить меня, тогда какая разница, как я пережил Убивающее проклятие? Просто используй другое заклинание, — предложил Гарри, настороженно пожирая глазами палочку в руках Риддла и предполагая, что, возможно, не самой лучшей его идеей было побуждать молодую версию Волдеморта его убить.

— Ты хоть представляешь себе, насколько  _скучно_  было слушать обо всех глупых маленьких проблемах глупого маленького человечка? Он писал в дневнике долгие месяцы, делился со мной всеми своими жалкими переживаниями и горестями: как Сириус Блэк сбежал из Азкабана и собирается убить его; как тот может рассказать Римусу Люпину правду о том, что случилось с Поттерами; как он был лишён возможности объявиться живым, не раскрыв своего предательства; как все мои последователи посчитают его смерть причиной моего падения; как, независимо от всех усилий, что он прилагает, он никак не может сделать так, чтобы василиск убил кого-то.

— Ну, мне жаль, что тебе было  _скучно_ , — съязвил Гарри. — Хотя, серьёзно, если это было худшее из твоих неудобств, тебе феноменально повезло. В прошлом году тебе приходилось мириться с заиканием. Весь год. Клянусь, это доводило до мигреней даже меня, а я видел Квиррелла только во время занятий. — Он остановился. — Головные боли на самом деле могли быть как-то связаны с твоим лицом у него на затылке, но не будем вдаваться в подробности.

— Почему ты не воспринимаешь меня всерьёз? — начал закипать Риддл. Его рука, держащая палочку, дёрнулась.

— Потому что ты — прибежище подростковых переживаний, — просто ответил Гарри. — Я уже говорил это. С другой стороны, василиск — вот  _это_  уже серьёзно. Я даже, пожалуй, зайду так далеко и скажу, что это ужасающе. Конечно, если ты не собираешься призывать его и хочешь только побеседовать, то я могу смириться и с этим тоже. Дальше последует ещё больше сарказма и сомнений в крутости человека, ведущего дневник.

— Меня будут бояться больше всех других когда-либо живших волшебников! — вскинулся Риддл. — Я — грёбаный массовый убийца!

— Соглашусь с высказыванием о массовых убийствах, — сказал Гарри. — Но весь эффект разрушен тем фактом, что ты ведёшь дневник. В смысле, серьёзно, что за хрень? Типа: «Дорогой дневник, сегодня я вырезал целую деревню магглов. Разве я не дьявол? И нет, я никоим образом не пытаюсь компенсировать этим то, что мой отец бросил мою мать ещё до моего рождения. И нет, вышеупомянутый отец не был магглом, откуда берутся эти чудовищные предположения? Они определённо  _не_ великолепны».

— Прекрати, — приказал Риддл, раскрасневшийся от гнева.

— А что до «самого устрашающего волшебника всех времён и народов» — ни за что. В смысле, серьёзно. Сейчас ты, может, и держишь всех в страхе, но это история одного поколения. До тебя все были в ужасе от Гриндевальда, и, видит бог, до него были бесчисленные множества. И всем известно, что Дамблдор всё равно более уважаем, чем ты.

— Я намеревался позволить твоим маленьким подружкам жить, Поттер, но ты зашёл слишком далеко.  _Говори со мной, Слизерин, величайший из Хогвартской четвёрки_ , — прошипел Риддл.

— Ого, да у него было то ещё эго. Интересно, приходилось ли ему самому говорить это, когда он сам посещал Комнату, — задумался Гарри.

— Ну что, пришло уже время? — прошептал Локхарт, становясь рядом с Гарри.

— Почти, — тихо ответил он. — Закройте глаза, я скажу Вам, когда. Эй, Луна, Джинни, вам тоже лучше закрыть глаза. Даже если вы всего лишь окаменеете, сейчас явно не лучшее время для этого.

Гарри подождал до тех пор, пока не услышал, как Риддл сказал:

—  _Убей их. Убей их всех._

— Пора, — выдохнул он.

Несколько мгновений спустя он услышал звук петушиного кукареканья, который ни с чем невозможно было спутать, и громкий стук, словно что-то тяжёлое повалилось на пол. Гарри рискнул бросить взгляд сквозь зеркало и увидел, что василиск мёртв. К счастью, его глаза тоже были закрыты, так что Гарри даже не окаменел. Глаза василисков могут убивать и/или оцепенять, даже когда сама змея умерла? Гарри обрадовался, что ему не пришлось этого узнать. И, если об этом подумать, почему вообще встречаться взглядом с василиском — такая опасная вещь? Надо не забыть поинтересоваться об этом у Гермионы. Или, если она не знает, у Дамблдора. Может быть, даже у Хагрида. Определённо кто-то где-то должен располагать ответом на его вопрос.

—  _НЕТ!_  — закричал Риддл, прерывая размышления Гарри и по каким-то неведомым причинам всё ещё говоря на парселтанге. —  _Ты заплатишь за это, ты…_

— О, да брось ты уже наконец, — с раздражением сказал Гарри. Он повернулся к Локхарту. — Вы добыли дневник?

Локхарт кивнул.

— Конечно, — сказал он, передавая дневник Гарри.

— Превосходно, — просиял Гарри, натягивая перчатки из драконьей кожи, сознавая, что ему здорово повезло, что сегодня у него в расписании стояли Зелья. — Акцио клык василиска.

— Что ты делаешь? — всполошился Риддл, резко переходя на английский.

— Уничтожаю твой дневник, — прямо сообщил ему Гарри, ловя подлетевший к нему клык.

— Но… ты не можешь! — в отчаянии запротестовал Риддл, двигаясь в сторону Гарри.

— Ты слишком стар, чтобы заниматься такими глупостями, и, учитывая твой статус самопровозглашённого «ужаснейшего из волшебников», мне, честно признаться, стыдно, что у тебя до сих пор сохранилась эта вещь. Это ради твоего же блага, правда, — издевательски произнёс Гарри, вонзая клык в зачарованный дневник.


	25. Chapter 25

— Вы в порядке? — спросил Гарри, поворачиваясь к трём своим товарищам.

— Думаю, да, — ответила Луна, внимательно осматривая Джинни и Локхарта. — Но с Норбертом что-то не так.

Она наклонилась, чтобы подхватить на руки морщерогого кизляка, которого подарил ей на Рождество Гарри, и показала ему окаменевшее свиноподобное создание.

— С ним всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри. Ему даже не хотелось думать о том, какими сложностями может обернуться замена Норберта.

Луна ткнула его пальцем в качестве эксперимента.

— Думаю, он просто в оцепенении. У тебя с собой нет вытяжки мандрагоры?

— Как он оказался в таком состоянии? — спросил Гарри, копошась в своей мантии, доставая оттуда пузырёк с лекарством и протягивая его Луне.

— Полагаю, он увидел отражение в зеркале, которое Джинни оставила на полу, — ответила Луна.

— Зачем это ты положила зеркало на пол? — удивился Гарри.

Джинни вспыхнула.

— Ну, знаете, я переживала, что меня одолеет искушение подсмотреть за героической схваткой, а я не хотела оказаться убитой, так что я вытащила своё зеркало на случай, если я нечаянно встречусь взглядом с василиском, чтобы со мной было всё в порядке.

— Печален тот день, когда впадение в полное оцепенение признаётся широкими массами «порядком», знаете… — протянул Гарри.

— Кстати говоря, Норберт был в порядке, а теперь ему ещё лучше, — радостно возвестила Луна, наблюдая за пробуждением своего питомца.

— Должен тебе сказать, Луна, я был весьма удивлён, что вы продолжили печатать информацию о морщерогих кизляках в «Придире» теперь, когда все знают, что они существуют, — сказал Гарри, чтобы поддержать разговор, ожидая, пока вытяжка произведёт полноценный эффект.

— Да, у нас с папочкой был долгий разговор по этому поводу, и, в конце концов, мы пришли к выводу, что, даже несмотря на то, что мы больше не должны бороться за право морщерогих кизляков считаться реально существующими, они всё ещё остаются недавно обнаруженным видом, о котором почти ничего не известно, так что о них ещё можно писать истории. Кроме того, Норберт — просто лапочка, так что мы сделали его нашим официальным талисманом. Обычная для «Придиры» история успеха о том, как сила прессы победила всеобщее невежество, если вам будет угодно, — объяснила Луна с гордостью.

— Поздравляю, Луна, — сказал Гарри, искренне радуясь за неё.

— Конечно, — продолжила Джинни, полностью игнорируя разговор о Норберте, — это было до того, как я узнала, что «героическая схватка» будет, в двух словах, состоять из вашего обманного манёвра с использованием петуха.

— Эй, — начал Локхарт, распаляясь, — насколько я знаю, не существует никаких «правил» убийства василиска. И даже если бы они и были, ты должна быть благодарна, что мы спасли вас, а не разочарована, что мы не удовлетворили твои детские фантазии о героических поступках.

Джинни закатила глаза.

—  _Конечно_  Гарри спас нас. Гарри всегда всех спасает.

Локхарт одобрительно взглянул на Гарри.

— Вся эта история, что тебя весь год лично вызывали каждый раз, когда кто-то впадал в оцепенение, действительно сработала, не так ли?

— Когда этот дядька похитил нас, я подумала: «Что ж, это отстой, но, по крайней мере, теперь у меня будет, что рассказать, когда Гарри спасёт меня», — но нет. Моя история будет заключаться в одном предложении: «Гарри героически подпустил василиска на расстояние в двести футов, а затем натравил на него петуха, который убил василиска мгновенно», — надулась Джинни, очевидно сильно расстроенная тем, что из её похищения не вышло ничего хорошего.

Гарри и Локхарт обменялись взглядами.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не то, что мы собираемся всем рассказать? — с сомнением уточнил Гарри.

Джинни растерянно моргнула.

— Но… ведь так всё и было, — сказала она, как будто это имело какое-либо отношение к делу.

— Пока, — согласился Локхарт. — Но, правда, подобные истории не окупаются книжными продажами. Мы должны предоставить им нечто другое.

— Вы собираетесь написать об этом книгу? — с явным неверием в голосе спросила Джинни. — Но… ничего же не произошло!

— Совсем наоборот — мы убили василиска, — поправил её Гарри. — Только мы сделали это не очень захватывающим образом. Но знаешь, что будет захватывающе? То, как профессору Локхарту удалось выколоть василиску глаза, прежде чем змея укусила его в плечо, а я, воспользовавшись моментом, героически пронзил василиска мечом Гриффиндора.

— Но всё было не так! — Джинни, очевидно, заклинило на этой фразе.

— Но тому всё равно нет никаких доказательств, — заметил Локхарт. — Нам придётся выколоть василиску глаза, чтобы придать его трупу соответствие с историей Гарри, но это лишь минимально уменьшит его ценность и сделает работу с ним только безопаснее, так что я думаю, что нам следует придерживаться версии Гарри, так как она выставляет нас обоих в выгодном свете. Без сомнений, я предпочёл бы быть тем, кто убьёт василиска, но позволить ребёнку и своему студенту пострадать от клыка василиска и послужить приманкой было бы крайне безответственно с моей стороны и, следовательно, повредило бы моей репутации.

— Если кого-то из вас укусил василиск, то как вы объясните тот факт, что вы всё ещё живы? В конце концов, они ужасно ядовитые. И у вас не осталось никакого следа от укуса! — заметила Джинни.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Очевидно же, что мы вылечили его с помощью флакончика со слезами феникса, который я всегда ношу с собой с тех самых пор, как узнал о существовании василиска. — Он замер, размышляя. — Хотя она и права насчёт отсутствия следов. Диффиндо!

— Эй! — возмутился Локхарт, когда его левый рукав отвалился. — Это была хорошая мантия!

— Та же самая, что собрала на себе всю грязь тысячелетия, которую здесь никто не убирал, помните? — сказал Гарри, делая взмах волшебной палочкой, заставивший рукав исчезнуть.

— Наверное… — вздохнул Локхарт. — Жертвы, на которые я иду, клянусь…

— Жертвы? — взвилась Джинни. — Это рукав! И у вас даже нет меча Гриффиндора, так что как вы собираетесь объяснить это?

— Знаешь, — раздражённо сообщил ей Гарри, — сейчас ты говоришь в точности как Гермиона. И не беспокойся: я стащил меч из кабинета Дамблдора много месяцев назад. — Он достал из кармана его уменьшенную копию, вытащил меч из ножен, а затем воткнул его василиску в пасть, чтобы и пропитать меч ядом василиска, и выставить всё так, словно это и послужило причиной его смерти, на случай, если это понадобится доказать.

— Но как ты собираешься объяснить, откуда у тебя взялся меч? — требовательно спросила Джинни. — Если только ты не собираешься признаться в краже.

Гарри выглядел шокированно.

— Естественно нет, это плохо отразится на моём имидже. Я скажу, что меч мне дала Распределяющая Шляпа в тот момент, когда я в нём больше всего нуждался. Подобные вещи, когда Шляпа давала людям то, в чём они больше всего нуждались, в трудные времена, уже случались, так что Дамблдор должен купиться на это. — Гарри поднял руку, жестом предотвращая её следующий вопрос. — И прежде чем ты спросишь, в начале года я дал Пивзу три ящика навозных бомб с намёком, что он получит ещё шесть, если утащит Распределяющую Шляпу и принесёт её мне так быстро, как только сможет, в ту самую минуту, когда услышит, что ученикам приказано не выходить из своих гостиных комнат.

Джинни побелела.

— Ты  _действительно_  уверен, что предоставлять ему такие возможности — хорошая идея?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Э, да какая мне разница? Я ему нравлюсь. Он зовёт меня «хорошим источником хаоса», так что почему бы и нет. Кроме того, это единственный способ, с помощью которого я могу заполучить Распределяющую Шляпу, чтобы её отсутствие не было замечено слишком рано или чтобы её присутствие не было замечено тогда, когда она предположительно должна была быть здесь, внизу.

— Как тогда ты собираешься объяснить, откуда появилась Шляпа? — У Джинни заканчивались вопросы, и Гарри был благодарен этому. Он проработал все детали уже очень давно и потихоньку начинал жалеть, что не последовал совету Локхарта попросту наложить на неё Обливиэйт и сказать, что она была в отключке всё это время.

— Фоукс, феникс Дамблдора, за которым он, при всей вероятности, не мог следить всё это время, принёс её мне в знак того, что я показал невероятную преданность Дамблдору, — лаконично сказал Гарри.

— Что?..

— Это то, на что он точно купится, — объяснил он. — Так что насчёт этого?

Джинни разрывали сомнения. Эта история была намного лучше, но Уизли воспитали её с установкой быть всегда предельно честной, так что она не была уверена, как ей следует поступить. Локхарт положил руку на плечо Гарри.

— Позволь мне. Пять процентов.

Джинни удивилась.

— Прошу прощения?

— Мы дадим тебе пять процентов от прибыли, которую получим с продажи частей василиска, — сделал деловое предложение Локхарт. Он взглянул на Луну. — Это относится и к тебе тоже.

— Ох, здорово, — сказала Луна. — Только подумать о сбережениях для будущих экспедиций по поиску редких видов!

— Ну, эм, вот и хорошо, — протянул Локхарт несколько разочарованно. — Так, что думаете Вы, мисс Уизли?

— Вы уверены, что профессор Дамблдор позволит вам распродать василиска? В конце концов, это всё-таки собственность Хогвартса, — заметила она.

— Так как мы с Волдемортом на данный момент являемся единственными змееустами Британии, он не сможет проникнуть в Комнату, а если он попытается использовать меня, чтобы попасть сюда и использовать василиска, я откажусь, ссылаясь на психологическую травму. Кроме того, профессор Локхарт уже распорядился, чтобы об этом позаботились, так что всё, что нам необходимо сделать, это отправить мёртвого василиска его хранителю. — С этими словами Гарри взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и тело василиска испарилось. — И вот теперь он за пределами Хогвартса — и пусть только попробуют доказать, откуда мы его взяли.

— Ладно… — неохотно согласилась Джинни. — Но только при условии, что вы ни слова не скажете моим родителям.

— Почему нет? — удивился Локхарт. — Нет ничего нелегального в том, чтобы поделиться с тобой частью нашей прибыли, даже несмотря на то, что мы фактически подкупаем тебя, потому что мы можем сказать им, что это награда за то, что ты была здесь, когда мы его уничтожили.

— Если мои родители об этом узнают, они заставят меня положить эти деньги в банк и не позволят мне к ним прикоснуться до момента моего семнадцатилетия, — объяснила Джинни. — Не говорю, что хочу потратить их все сразу, но иметь немного карманных денег было бы неплохо.

— Мы согласны с твоими условиями, — быстро произнёс Гарри, прежде чем она поменяет своё мнение или запросит большую долю. — Луна?

— Хм? — Она подняла взгляд, отрываясь от игры с Норбертом, который сидел на полу. — О, это будет замечательно. Хотя мне и не важно, узнает об этом мой отец или нет. Он всегда верил в существование Тайной Комнаты, знаете.

— Могу себе представить, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Ты рада, что мы сошлись на более героической версии событий, Джинни? — Не говоря уже о том, что она была почти идентична оригинальной истории, так что в этом не было так уж много лжи. За исключением, разве что, роли Локхарта, но такое случалось, когда дело касалось его.

— Как мы поднимемся обратно? — спросила Луна.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Знаете, я в самом деле не подумал об этом.  _Полагаю_ , мы можем вернуться ко входу, и тогда я смогу по очереди вынести вас всех.

— Если ты мог сделать это, то почему столкнул меня, вместо того чтобы сразу так и поступить? — вновь разозлившись, спросил Локхарт.

— Ностальгия, — просто ответил Гарри и отказался пояснять.

Они почти уже ушли, когда услышали стон со стороны статуи. Гарри был готов пнуть себя. Он забыл о Петтигрю! Опять! Боже, Сириус его убьёт.

Гарри молниеносно подбежал к Петтигрю и вскинул свою палочку, готовясь поразить его заклинанием. Однако Петтигрю был быстрее и обратился в свою анимагическую форму. Гарри сузил глаза. Ни за что  _на свете_  он не позволит Петтигрю смыться. В конце концов, какой был смысл возвращаться назад во времени, если всё равно позволишь Петтигрю удрать и оживить Волдеморта?

Гарри бросил свою волшебную палочку и обратился в свою анимагическую форму, игнорируя возгласы удивления Локхарта и Джинни. Он набросился на Петтигрю (благодаря Господа, что крыса не убежала слишком далеко, потому что в этом подземелье было  _много_  крыс. Хотя, как, по замыслу Петтигрю, он собирался выбраться из Комнаты, было вне пределов понимания Гарри. Может, Локхарт и был прав насчёт лестницы. В любом случае, Петтигрю больше не змееуст, так что он всё равно не мог бы воспользоваться этим) и вцепился в него зубами. Он подполз к своим товарищам (так как его анимагической формой была, конечно же, змея) и наблюдал за их реакцией. Джинни и Локхарт были в глубоком шоке, тогда как Луна, естественно, казалась ничуть не встревоженной. Это было неудивительно. Удивительно было то, что она достала откуда-то банку, вытащила Петтигрю у Гарри изо рта и положила его внутрь, а затем закрутила банку крышкой.

— Ты уверена, что это поможет удержать его? — спросил Гарри, вернув себе свой нормальный облик.

— Помимо того факта, что если он попытается преобразиться, то порежется и, весьма вероятно, убьёт себя, — да, мой отец специально сделал эту банку защищённой от анимагов, на случай если я когда-нибудь наткнусь на такого, кого мне не захочется упускать, — объяснила Луна.

— И… ты таскаешь её с собой повсюду? — удивился Локхарт.

— Разумеется, — ответила она безмятежно. — Никогда не знаешь, когда встретишь анимага, которому не захочешь позволить сбежать.

— Что ж… это удобно, — сказал Гарри, несколько сбитый с толку.

— Почти так же удобно, как то, что внезапно у тебя появилась змеиная анимагическая форма, — вмешалась Джинни.

Гарри отмахнулся от её подозрений.

— Ой, да перестань, я анимаг уже целую вечность.

— Ты же только на втором курсе, — возразила она.

— Что сказать? Я очень талантлив, — скромно ответил Гарри.

Джинни фыркнула.

— Почему ты никому не сказал?

— Потому что быть анимагом до достижения совершеннолетия незаконно, — объяснил Гарри так, словно это было очевидно. Потому что так оно и было. Особенно для того, чей отец работает в министерстве. — А теперь, если это всё…

Он посмотрел на Джинни, явно ожидая, что она найдёт ещё какую-нибудь проблему в том, что происходит. Но она лишь вздохнула.

— Тогда пойдём.

Миртл была несколько подавлена, когда они вернулись. Не только все они были живы (хотя она и была этому благодарна, после того как Гарри сказал, что если бы он стал привидением и остался зависать с ней, её бы никогда больше не оставили в покое из-за склонности Гарри ко всеобщему вниманию), но и, к тому же, её мучил Пивз, ожидавший возвращения Гарри, чтобы тот дал ему Распределяющую Шляпу. Когда Гарри передал ему шесть обещанных ящиков с навозными бомбами, Джинни выглядела так, словно следующие несколько дней обещали быть куда более ужасающими, чем весь её опыт с похищением дневником Риддла.

В конце концов, Гарри, Локхарт, Джинни, Луна и пойманный Петтигрю поднялись в кабинет Дамблдора, где обнаружили самого директора, Артура и Молли Уизли, Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда, Минерву МакГонагалл, Северуса Снейпа, Риту Скитер и человека, в котором Гарри мог только предполагать своего крёстного.

— Мы живы! — радостно оповестил он.

— О Джинни! — воскликнула Молли со слезами и тут же обняла свою дочь. — Ты в порядке? Что случилось?

— Всё хорошо, мама, — уверила её Джинни. — Что касается того, что случилось… возможно, мне следует уступить право рассказа Гарри и профессору Локхарту.

— Повеселилась, Луна? — спросил Ксенофилиус, после того как проверил её на наличие скрытых ран и не обнаружил их.

— О да, — ответила Луна. — Мне не очень-то понравилось быть похищенной или то, что Норберт впал в оцепенение, но, помимо этого, спасение было довольно интересным.

— Есть ли какая-то причина, по которой Вы почувствовали острую необходимость отправиться на суицидальную спасательную операцию, не проинформировав прежде об этом ни одного ответственного взрослого? — спросил у Гарри Снейп, презрительно ухмыляясь возможно!Сириусу, который, по всей вероятности, сразу же произвёл на него неприятное впечатление. Гарри был уверен, что возможно!Сириус никоим образом не приложил к этому руку.

— Я взял с собой ответственного взрослого, — с невинным видом заметил Гарри. — Профессор Локхарт — преподаватель Хогвартса, и, разумеется, профессор Дамблдор не нанял бы его, если бы не был в нём абсолютно уверен.

МакГонагалл деликатно откашлялась, но ничего ему не возразила.

— Итак, мистер Малфой, это правда, что… — начал Рита Скитер.

— Боюсь, Вы меня с кем-то путаете, — вежливо перебил её Гарри. — Я Гарри Поттер. — Он остановился. — И да, я спустился в Тайную Комнату.

 

* * *

 

Двадцать минут ушло на то, чтобы в комнате установилась достаточная тишина, чтобы Гарри смог поведать историю о том, что произошло в подземельях (придерживаясь версии, на которой они в итоге сошлись, и немного её приукрасив), и Гарри довольно отметил, что Рита использовала своё Прытко Пишущее Перо, для того чтобы сделать всё ещё более гиперболичным. И раз Рита была, по какой-то совершенно безбожной причине, глубоко уважаемым журналистом, все поверят ей на слово, что всё произошло ровно так, как и рассказал Гарри.

— Что насчёт Питера? — Это был первый вопрос, который задал возможно!Сириус.

Гарри содрогнулся.

— Я... ну, я вроде как забыл про него.

— Что это  _значит_  — «вроде забыл»? — Определённо!Сириус выглядел явно готовым совершить убийство.

— К счастью, он очнулся до того, как мы ушли, так что мы поймали его, — поспешил успокоить его Гарри.

— Так вы поймали его лишь по  _случайности_? — Сириус был не очень-то этим доволен.

— Просто радуйся, что мы вообще его поймали, — посоветовал Гарри.

— Что вы имеете в виду — поймали Питера? — спросил Дамблдор. — Кто этот Питер?

Луна ответила прежде, чем это успел сделать Гарри.

— Питер Петтигрю, нелегальный анимаг-крыса и особый секретный Пожиратель смерти, — сказала она тоном распорядителя аукциона, доставая банку.

— О, отлично придумано, Луна, — горделиво просиял Ксенофилиус, узнав свою банку.

Луна сняла крышку и осторожно опустила Петтигрю на пол. Прежде чем он успел удрать, Сириус вытащил свою палочку и выпалил в него заклинанием, заставляя его принять свой человеческий облик.

— Питер Петтигрю? — изумилась МакГонагалл, определённо узнав его, в отличие от отчего-то скептичной Джинни. — Но… Вы… и Блэк, он…

— Вы сказали, что хотите видеть меня, Дамблдор? — спросил Фадж, распахнув дверь директорского кабинета; за ним по какой-то неизвестной причине следовал Люциус Малфой. — Питер Петтигрю? Разве Вы не были уничтожены?

— Дело в том, что я не звал Вас, Корнелиус, — радушно сообщил Дамблдор, воспринимая происходящее совершенно спокойно. — Но хорошо, что Вы здесь. Мы как раз готовились допросить мистера Петтигрю об его… спасении, с позволения сказать? Северус? Не возражаете?

Снейп отрывисто кивнул и направился к паникующему Петтигрю, чтобы влить в него немного Сыворотки Правды.

— Я… я хотел сказать вам, — в отчаянии заговорил Петтигрю. — О том, что я жив. Но я боялся. Сириус хотел убить меня, и я был, эм, очень подавлен после того, что случилось с Лили и Джеймсом, я просто хотел, гм, потерять себя.

— И поэтому ты решил стать крысой? — неверяще уточнил Люциус. — Милостивый Бог, ты и вправду идиот, да?

Петтигрю открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и Снейп воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы заставить его проглотить несколько капель Веритасерума.

— Я разберусь с этим, не возражаешь, Корнелиус? — вежливо поинтересовался Дамблдор. Не встретив возражений, он продолжил: — Твоё имя?

— Питер Петтигрю.

— Почему ты не сказал никому, что ты жив? — начал Дамблдор.

— Я боялся, — повторил Петтигрю.

Гарри решил, что это, вероятно, затянется слишком надолго, коль скоро ответственным за допрос назначили экстратерпеливого Дамблдора, тогда как он просто хотел обелить имя Сириуса, прежде чем закончится действие его оборотного зелья.

— Это ты убил всех тех магглов, после того как Сириус обвинил тебя в смерти моих родителей?

— Да.

Все казались этим весьма шокированными. Ну, за исключением Луны и её отца, которые никогда ничему не удивлялись, и Люциуса, который, вероятно, обо всём уже знал.

— Ты Пожиратель смерти? — быстро продолжил Гарри.

— Да.

— Сириус — Пожиратель смерти? — задал он свой последний вопрос.

— Нет.

— Ну, вот и решили, — сказал Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди. — Так когда будет объявлено помилование?

— Я… Помилование? — растерялся Фадж.

— Ну разумеется, — кивнул Гарри. — И я бы с этим поторопился. Иначе Рита напишет статью, и все узнают, что Вы отказались выпустить очевидно невиновного, — на этом моменте Снейп фыркнул, — человека на свободу, общественность четвертует Вас.

— Я… — Фадж выглядел потерянным.

— Он поторопится с этим? — спросил Сириус. — Я ужасно не в настроении.

— Сказала актриса епископу [1], — незамедлительно среагировал Гарри.

Сириус смутился.

— Гм… Ладно.

— Просто напоминаю тебе, что мы британцы, — весело сказал Гарри. — Раз уж ты, кажется, совсем об этом позабыл.

Сириус закатил глаза.

— Господи, Гарри, я съездил в Лас-Вегас, а не подал заявку на вид на жительство. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Хотя «это она так сказала» [2] слетает с языка гораздо лучше.

— Ладно, я сделаю это, — решил Фадж, прежде чем Гарри успел проклясть своего блудного крёстного отца.

Гарри поднял взгляд. Дамблдор, очевидно, провёл последние пять минут, взывая к рейтингу общественного одобрения Фаджа, и, даже несмотря на то, что Люциус был в ярости, ему это, похоже, удалось.

— Мне нужно только подготовить бумаги и… — начал Фадж.

— Уже сделано, — перебил его Гарри, вытаскивая официальное помилование Сириуса, ради получения которого он подкупил нескольких людей. — Подпишите здесь, пожалуйста. О, и Вы тоже, профессор.

В некотором ошеломлении Фадж поставил свою подпись. В невероятно приподнятом расположении духа и совершенно не беспокоясь, как Гарри вообще удалось достать эту бумагу, его примеру последовал Дамблдор.

— Свобода! Наконец! — возликовал Сириус как раз в тот момент, как закончилось действие оборотного зелья.

— И для тебя всё так удачно разрешается? — с сомнением спросила Джинни, когда Фадж схватился за сердце и пытался (и провалился) не выглядеть до смерти напуганным.

— В общем-то, да, — подтвердил Гарри.

На лице Люциуса же возникла гримаса отвращения, прежде чем он поспешил удалиться из комнаты, без сомнения решив отправиться на поиски приспешника, которого он мог бы поддержать в гонке за должность министра магии, и который был бы менее подвержен влиянию Дамблдора. Гарри показалось, что он видел Добби, выглядывающего из-за двери, и он решил рискнуть и надеялся, что это сработает.

— Эй, мистер Малфой, — окликнул он.

Люциус резко повернулся к нему лицом.

— Что? — отрывисто произнёс он.

— Ловите, — сказал Гарри, достав из кармана защитные перчатки из кожи дракона и бросив их в него.

Люциус поймал их в сантиметре от своего лица и отбросил в сторону, безмолвно и презрительно глядя на Гарри. Гарри же, забавляясь, наблюдал, как Добби проскользил половину коридора, чтобы поймать эти перчатки.

— Пойдём, Добби, — приказал Люциус, продолжая идти по коридору и не утруждаясь проверить, следует ли Добби за ним. В конце концов, когда Люциус попытался ударить Добби тростью по голове, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше насчёт того, как невероятно отвратительно всё прошло в кабинете, он заметил, что Добби не двинулся с места. Он держал в руках возможно пропитанные ядом перчатки Гарри так, словно они были бесценным сокровищем.

— Хозяин подарил Добби перчатки, — сказал он в изумлении. — Хозяин дал их Добби.

— Что это ещё такое? — возмутился Люциус. — Что ты сказал?

— Добби получил пару перчаток, — всё ещё не веря, произнёс Добби. — Хозяин бросил их, а Добби поймал, и Добби… Добби свободен.

Люциус Малфой замер, вытаращившись на эльфа. Затем он накинулся на Гарри.

— Ты украл у меня моего слугу, мальчишка!

Но Добби крикнул:

— Ты не причинишь вред Гарри Поттеру!

Раздался громкий взрыв, и мистер Малфой отлетел назад. Он скатился по лестнице — по три ступени за раз, — мешком свалившись на нижнюю площадку. Он поднялся, его лицо пылало яростью, и он достал палочку, но Добби вскинул длинный угрожающий палец.

— Тебе лучше уйти прямо сейчас, — настойчиво порекомендовал он, указывая на мистера Малфоя. — Ты не тронешь Гарри Поттера. Ты уйдёшь прямо сейчас. И Добби подумал, что ты должен знать, что люди смеются у тебя за спиной, когда думают, что ты не видишь, потому что они думают, что плохой хозяин Драко не твой сын.

Глаза Люциуса Малфоя вспыхнули гневом, но Добби не оставил ему выбора. Бросив на них последний раздражённый взгляд, он обернулся своей мантией и поспешил скрыться из вида, возможно, чтобы задать Нарциссе парочку весьма неловких вопросов.

Гарри поверить не мог, что после все случившегося Люциусу наконец удалось узнать об этих слухах и что именно Добби рассказал ему о них. Он бы сделал это сто лет назад, но он пообещал Драко, что этого делать не будет. Ну, вроде как обещал. И, кроме того, Гарри знал: от Добби это прозвучит весомее.

Он вернулся в кабинет Дамблдора, где, как он слышал, Снейп и Сириус громко ругались.

— Ты пытался убить меня! — орал Сириус.

— Мы были на войне! — защищался Снейп.

— Мне это показалось очень даже личным, — возразил Сириус.

— Ты доказал, что ты кровожадный убийца, когда тебе было шестнадцать! — огрызнулся Снейп.

Молли и Артур оказались встревожены этим заявлением, и Сириус быстро добавил:

— Всё было не так уж серьёзно, правда. И, кроме того, тебе  _необходимо_  научиться отпускать старые обиды. Таскать за собою шлейф почти десятилетнего негодования не может быть полезным для твоего здоровья.

Гарри хмыкнул.  _Лицемер_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — «said the actress to the bishop» — устойчивое выражение британского происхождения, указывает на ненамеренную двусмысленность высказывания (возможный русский эквивалент — «не подумайте ничего такого»).
> 
>  
> 
> [2] — «that's what she said» — североамериканский вариант того же выражения.


	26. Chapter 26

Неожиданно для самого себя Гарри очень даже понравилась импровизированная вечеринка, прошедшая под знаменем «Школа теперь в безопасности, и нам даже не пришлось ничего для этого делать», растянувшаяся на всю ночь, которая началась сразу после того, как все они покинули кабинет Дамблдора. Слишком поздно было осознано, что это стало причиной беспокойства, но, в то же время, праздничного настроения хогвартских домашних эльфов.

Так как у Гарри имелся очевидный драматический талант, было только естественно, что роль рассказчика поручили ему, и поэтому все студенты сгорали от нетерпения послушать историю в его исполнении, но никто не желал этого больше, чем жаждущие острых ощущений гриффиндорцы. Он с восторгом потчевал своих софакультетников официальной версией произошедшего — к невероятному раздражению Джинни — и остановился только тогда, когда пришло время объявления заработанных за год баллов.

В ту самую минуту, как Дамблдор начал озвучивать текущее количество очков, Гарри вновь помчался к столу Слизерин с такой скоростью, будто его жизнь зависела от этого. Странно посматривая на Гарри, Дамблдор, тем не менее, продолжил свою речь:

— На первом месте располагается факультет Гриффиндор с шестьюстами тридцатью восьмью очками. На втором месте — Слизерин с четырьмястами двадцатью семью очками. На третьем — Рейвенкло с тремястами восьмьюдесятью тремя очками. И на четвертом месте — Хаффлпафф с тремястами пятьюдесятью восьмью очками.

Никто, в общем-то, не удивился этой новости. Ещё в начале этого года — если не в конце прошлого — стало предельно ясно, что, несмотря на все его старания, Гарри Поттер попросту не мог проиграть Кубок Школы. Но то, что произошло дальше, весьма потрясло собравшихся.

— Молодцы, Гриффиндор, отлично, Гриффиндор! — просиял Дамблдор, глядя на Гарри. — Но прежде чем вы начнёте праздновать, в расчёт должны быть приняты последние события. Этот год был испытанием для всех нас, учитывая весь тот упорный труд, который был приложен, дабы скрыть вторжение печально известного василиска и вызывающие беспокойство госпитализации от широких масс. Если бы совет попечителей или министерство узнали об этом до того, как всё было бы улажено… что ж, я боюсь предположить, что могло бы случиться тогда. Однако я рад сообщить вам, что василиск был сражён профессором Локхартом и тремя исключительными студентами. В свете этих событий я бы желал распределить несколько заключительных баллов.

— Только не снова! — простонал рейвенкловец-старшекурсник, которого Гарри припоминал лишь смутно. С других негриффиндорских столов послышались разрозненные шёпотки в поддержку этого возгласа, которые директор блаженно проигнорировал.

— Для начала, мисс Луне Лавгуд и мисс Джиневре Уизли за сохранение спокойствия и выдержки, будучи взятыми в заложники, а также за помощь в поимке преступника — я награждаю Гриффиндор и Рейвенкло двумястами очками каждый. — Дамблдор сделал паузу, явно ожидая аплодисментов, но все были настолько поражены тем, что кто-то из негриффиндорцев получил баллы в последнюю минуту, что остались способны лишь смотреть на директора с открытыми ртами. — И мистеру Гарри Поттеру за быстроту соображения, находчивость, самоотверженность, ответственность в оповещении члена преподавательского состава и храбрость — я присуждаю Гриффиндор четыреста очков.

— Не могу в это поверить, — удручённо проныл Гарри. — В смысле, могу, но хотелось бы не мочь. Шестьсот дополнительных очков… это выходит сколько, тысяча двести тридцать восемь? Он почти  _удвоил_  наши очки. Я знаю, что я должен быть любимчиком Дамблдора и всё такое, но иногда это выглядит совершенно иначе…

— Это  _я_  не могу в это поверить, — повторил Драко, сочувствуя эмоциям Гарри. —  _Рейвенкло_  на втором месте? Слизерин на третьем? Думаю, у меня шок. Или, может быть, это один большой продолжительный кошмар… может быть, весь этот год — всего лишь бесконечный кошмар. Вероятно, я получил сотрясение в поезде, когда вы с Уизелом упали на нас с неба, и в любую минуту могу очнуться в Больничном крыле.

— Аминь! — яро поддержал его Гарри.

— Знаете, — задумчиво начала Дафна Гринграсс, — я заметила, что каждый год Кубок выигрывает либо Гриффиндор, либо Слизерин, и у Рейвенкло,  _возможно_ , есть шанс занять второе место — в зависимости от того, насколько хороша их квиддичная команда. Или в зависимости от того, участвует ли кто-либо из них в ежегодных суицидальных происках директорских любимчиков. Почему Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафф никогда не побеждают? То есть, очевидно, что у них меньше шансов отличиться в дурацких героических деяниях, которыми славятся гриффиндорцы, или выработать стратегию, как это делаем мы, но можно было бы подумать, что это всё-таки должно случаться время от времени.

— Я  _не_  любимчик Дамблдора! — возмутился Гарри. — И я не склонен к суициду! Дело в том, что… ну, кажется, всё всегда вращается вокруг меня.

— Это правда, — оторвался от своего пудинга Теодор Нотт. — В обоих случаях. К тому же, ты слишком высокого о себе мнения.

Гарри послал ему испепеляющий взгляд.

— Тебя вообще никто не спрашивал.

— А тебя никто не просил сидеть здесь, — заметил Теодор. — И всё же — вот они мы.

Гарри открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его. Это, в общем-то, был разумный аргумент.

— Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу, Дафна, — сказал Драко, ухмыляясь вынужденному безмолвию Гарри, — в течение года все факультеты обычно идут практически вровень. В конце концов, гриффиндорцы как получают баллы за свои необдуманные действия, так и теряют их с той же лёгкостью. Мы также зарабатываем много очков, но имеем весьма прискорбное число… разногласий, которые частенько вылетают нам в копеечку. Рейвенкловцы получают баллы за чистую гениальность, а хаффлпаффцы добывают свою долю, постоянно делая то, что они должны делать. В конце года гриффиндорцы неизбежно проворачивают очередной колоссальный дурацкий трюк, который либо оборачивается удачей и продвигает их на первое место, либо завершается провалом и предоставляет Рейвенкло шанс выйти на второе место. Мы выкладываемся на полную, пытаясь заработать баллы, и, когда Гарри не умерщвляет василисков и не спасает философские камни, мы обычно побеждаем. Рейвенкловцы в основном слишком заняты учёбой, чтобы лишний раз волноваться о том, что Кубок Школы подошёл бы к их экстремально успешной натуре, а что касается хаффлпаффцев… Что ещё им остаётся? Делать то, что положено,  _ещё_  старательнее?

— Ты… тщательно это продумал, — ошарашенно произнёс Гарри, как только к нему вернулся дар речи.

Драко бросил скептический взгляд в его сторону.

— Я  _Малфой_. Разумеется, ты не думаешь, что мы выживаем только благодаря своей внешности и богатству?

— Эм… — протянул Гарри: именно так он и думал.

— Всё дело в стратегии, — объяснил Драко. — Есть много богатых людей и — с теми средствами, которые даёт нам магия, — много привлекательных тоже. Если хочешь быть на вершине, необходимо прикладывать некоторые умственные усилия.

Гарри не знал, что на это ответить, и поэтому испытал облегчение, когда Локхарт наклонился к Дамблдору, дабы что-то ему сказать, и тот тут же вновь поднялся со своего места.

— До моего сведения было доведено, что я позабыл объявить, что — в который раз — наш профессор по Защите от Тёмных Искусств покинет нас в конце этого учебного года. Я счастлив доложить, что в отличие от своего предшественника профессор Локхарт в полном порядке и уходит с должности, чтобы написать новую книгу «Охота на василиска». Профессор Локхарт попросил передать вам, что всякий, кто хочет быть процитированным в его книге, должен подойти к нему до конца семестра.

Гарри быстро оглянулся на стол Гриффиндора. Джинни выглядела разъярённой. Кажется, она всё-таки не хотела становиться героиней этой книги.

 

* * *

 

Гарри решил, что он тоже может пойти попрощаться с Локхартом, прежде чем тот уедет, учитывая тот факт, что он приложил львиную долю усилий, дабы спасти его от помешательства в этом году.

— И сколько же людей изъявило желание помочь Вам с Вашей книгой? — поинтересовался Гарри с любопытством.

— Где-то три четверти студентов. На самом деле я, может быть, даже выпущу отдельную книгу со всеми их рассказами. — Локхарт казался весьма воодушевлённым этой перспективой. — Не уверен, как мне стоит назвать её, однако…

— Не спрашивайте меня, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я не специалист по игре слов. Попробуйте спросить Луну: в конце концов, это она придумала «Охоту на василиска».

— О да, это остроумное название, — согласился Локхарт. — Приятно видеть, что она старается отработать свои пять процентов.

— Луна всегда готова помочь — это у неё от природы, — коротко возразил Гарри.

— Это да, — согласился Локхарт, протягивая ему свежий выпуск «Ежедневного пророка». — Ты уже видел статью, которую написала твоя знакомая репортёрша? Весьма хорошо сказано.

Заинтригованный, Гарри взял предложенную газету.

**Василиск и Блэк вторгаются в Хогвартс.**

**Автор: Рита Скитер.**

**Уже несколько месяцев ходят слухи, что директор Хогвартса, Альбус Дамблдор, скрывает тот факт, что Тайная комната снова открыта и вышедший из-под контроля василиск нападает на всех, кто попадается ему на пути. Несмотря на всяческие заверения и визит члена попечительского совета Хогвартс, Люциуса Малфоя, и министра магии Корнелиуса Фаджа, никаких следов вышеупомянутого василиска найдено не было. Таково было положение дел до сих пор.**

**Вчера с вашей покорной слугой связался анонимный источник, по утверждениям, являющийся представителем Гарри Поттера, который сообщил, что Хогвартс готов приподнять завесу тайны, окружающей замок весь год. Настроенная скептически, но заинтригованная, ваша покорная слуга тотчас же отправилась в кабинет Дамблдора, где уже дожидались семьи Уизли и Лавгуд, а также профессор Снейп.**

**В скором времени появился профессор Гилдерой Локхарт в сопровождении первокурсниц Джиневры Уизли и Луны Лавгуд, а также знаменитого Гарри Поттера! Задав несколько вопросов, ваша покорная слуга выяснила, что эти герои только что обнаружили доселе невиданного василиска, затаившегося в спрятанной комнате глубоко под школой. Может ли это быть легендарная Тайная комната? (Подробности на странице пять).**

**Когда Локхарт и Поттер принялись за историю своих героических похождений (подробности на странице три), обнаружилось, что криминальным гением, стоящим за нападениями василиска и похищением Лавгуд и Уизли, был не кто иной, как Питер Петтигрю, давно погибший герой войны, обладатель ордена Мерлина первой степени и, как выяснилось, незарегистрированный анимаг. Ошеломленные Фадж и Дамблдор тут же согласились снять все обвинения с бежавшего из Азкабана Сириуса Блэка, так как стало понятно, что Петтигрю не был уничтожен и в ходе допроса, к тому же, сознался в других убийствах, за которые был посажен Блэк. (Подробности на странице четыре).**

**И не прошло много времени, прежде чем действие оборотного зелья (которое обеспечивает использующему его возможность принимать чью-либо ещё форму на час) информатора вашей покорной слуги прошло и перед нами предстал не кто иной, как только что помилованный Блэк собственной персоной! Как оказалось, Блэк в течение года выслеживал Петтигрю, дабы доказать свою невиновность. (История Блэка на странице семь).**

**Сириус Блэк говорит: «Как вы можете понять, я очень удручён тем, что все эти годы провёл в тюрьме по несправедливому осуждению, но я уверен, что теперь, когда правда вышла наружу, справедливость восторжествует. Я намереваюсь стать опекуном своего крёстного сына, Гарри Поттера, и двигаться дальше».**

**И вот что Поттер имеет сказать по этому вопросу: «Признаюсь, что я не знаю Сириуса очень хорошо, но я твёрдо убеждён, что он желает мне только добра и считает, что магическое окружение подойдёт мне куда лучше, чем то маггловское, в котором я провёл большую часть своей жизни. Кроме того, Сириус — лучший друг моего отца и человек, которому мои родители доверили мою безопасность, на случай если с ними что-либо случится. Я хочу жить с Сириусом, и, более того, этого бы хотели мои родители».**

**И хотя всё это произошло в кабинете Дамблдора, он остался недоступен для комментариев.**

— Что ж, Гарри, этот год был весьма захватывающим, — произнёс Локхарт, когда Гарри дочитал газету. — И более того, мне даже не пришлось никому стирать память. Не уверен, что я чувствую по этому поводу. Мне всё ещё кажется, что я должен был сделать это, но, в то же время, для этого нет такой уж необходимости, так ведь? В любом случае, для меня было удовольствием исполнить роль твоего наставника, думаю, я, возможно, даже буду скучать.

— Очень мило с Вашей стороны, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Потому что, видит Бог, я буду скучать по возможности узнать, реально ли на самом деле забить кого-либо до смерти бумажной салфеткой.

— Не унывай, — подбодрил его Локхарт. — У тебя есть ещё пять лет, чтобы дойти до этого.

 

* * *

 

Эту поездку домой, как и предыдущую, Гарри провёл, отчаянно избегая попыток Гермионы донять его насчёт его феноменальных экзаменационных результатов. В этом году экзамены на самом деле были даже менее болезненны, чем в прошлом. Частично, предполагал Гарри, потому, что материал был чуть более сложным, и частично — потому что на своём настоящем втором курсе он не сдавал экзаменов вовсе.

— Так и какие у тебя планы на лето? — спросил Рон наконец. — Я бы пригласил тебя к себе снова, но, думаю, у Джинни случится припадок.

Спустя неделю или около того после своего спасения Джинни так и не смогла до конца смириться с разочарованием, но Гарри не беспокоился на этот счёт. В конце концов, она же не может сердиться на него вечно. Ну, скорее всего. Она всё-таки была Уизли и простила Перси только потому, что Фред умер, и она не хотела терять ещё одного брата без весомой на то причины.

— Не переживай, — отмахнулся Гарри. — После того как Сириус пригрозил засудить Дамблдора, Фаджа и половину министерства за несправедливое заключение под стражу ввиду отсутствия судебного разбирательства и пообещал, что расскажет всем, что после смерти моих родителей я был похищен и вынужден жить с кучкой ненавидящих магию магглов, Фадж вроде как переступил через Дамблдора и предоставил ему право опеки.

— Потому что твой крёстный отец  _пригрозил_  ему? — шокировано переспросила Гермиона. — Это нелепо. Дамблдор должен был…

— Вероятно, Дамблдор думал о своей карьере: он же политик, в конце концов, — заметил Невилл. — Как и Фадж. Кроме того, крёстный Гарри, Сириус Блэк, обладает законными правами на опекунство, если его биологические родственники решат отказаться от своих…

— Что они и сделали, — перебил Гарри. — Адвокат едва успел произнести заветные слова, как они уже согласились. Большинство людей предположило бы, что это означает, что они меня ненавидят, но Дамблдор прослезился и долго распространялся о том, как он тронут, что они готовы отказаться от своего драгоценного племянника в милой, хоть и ошибочной попытке сделать его счастливым.

— И если только Дамблдор не хочет объяснять Визенгамоту и магическому сообществу в целом, что ему казалось, что в то время годовалый, а теперь двенадцатилетний ребёнок — ключ к победе над Вы-Знаете-Кем, он ничего, в общем-то, не может больше сделать, — заключил Невилл.

— Но это всё равно неправильно! — настаивала Гермиона.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Да, что ж, как и сажать моего крёстного на десять лет в тюрьму без суда и следствия, только потому что он не хотел уступить право опеки надо мной.

Гермиона безмолвно смотрела на него несколько секунд.

— Я понимаю, что это ужасная судебная ошибка, но, разумеется, ты не подразумеваешь, что профессор Дамблдор мог исправить ситуацию, но не сделал этого, потому что хотел, чтобы ты жил с людьми, которые ненавидят тебя!

— Не знаю, Гермиона, — неуверенно протянул Рон. — Он был Верховным чародеем уже в то время, не говоря уже о должности президента Международной организации магов. Вероятно, он мог бы сделать хоть  _что-то_.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить? — возмутилась Гермиона. — Он  _Дамблдор_! Он…

— …неидеален, и, может быть, пришло время для тебя признать это, — устало перебил её Гарри. — Так или иначе, после того как Сириус получил право опеки, он разговорился с отцом Луны и решил, что может быть весело отправиться на поиски редких и, по убеждению некоторых, несуществующих существ. Так как я уже нашёл морщерогого кизляка, нам пришлось выбрать новый объект для поисков, но это только подтвердило мои способности следопыта.

— И ты будешь заниматься этим всё лето? — вежливо-нейтральным тоном спросил Невилл. — Это… здорово.

— О, конечно же, не всё лето, — заверил его Гарри. — Я также получил очередной сигнал от своих экстрасенсорных способностей и увидел, что отец Рона выиграет ежегодное гран-при «Ежедневного пророка» и отправится в Египет навестить Билла, так что мы с Сириусом тоже планируем отдохнуть там месяц.

— Выиграет… гран-при? — недоверчиво переспросил Рон.

— Ты собираешься отправиться на месяц в другую страну, полагаясь на малую вероятность того, что твоё предсказание сбудется? — Голос Гермионы звучал скептически, и Гарри был уверен на все сто, что она сдерживается, чтобы не прибавить к этому ещё пару «ласковых» слов.

— Ну… На самом деле я просто хочу посмотреть, как Фред и Джордж попытаются запереть Перси в пирамиде, — признался Гарри. — Но я уверен, что будет весело, даже если этого в конечном итоге не произойдёт.

— Гарри, дорогой! — воскликнула миссис Уизли, поприветствовав своих детей. — Как я рада снова тебя видеть!

— Здравствуйте, миссис Уизли, — тепло поприветствовал её Гарри. — Знакомы ли Вы с моим крёстным, Сириусом Блэком?

Улыбка миссис Уизли стала чуть более натянутой. Она, разумеется, слышала об оправдании, но, очевидно, чувствовала себя неловко, находясь лицом к лицу с вышеупомянутым бывшим заключённым.

— А, я слышала, Вы теперь являетесь опекуном Гарри?

— Уже как восемь дней, — просиял Сириус.

— Вы уверены, что готовы к этому — сразу после того, как вернулись в магическое общество? — осторожно спросила она.

— Гарри — замечательный ребёнок, и Дамблдор оказал «невероятную» помощь в восстановлении моих прав, — весело заявил Сириус. — Без него бы я ни за что не справился. Знаете, для меня очень многое значит иметь возможность заботиться о сыне Джеймса и Лили. Они… они были семьёй для меня, и я рад, что наконец могу исполнить их волю и постараться сохранить память о них ради их сына.

— О! — Голос миссис Уизли значительно потеплел от мысли, что у Гарри наконец появилась хоть какая-то связь с родителями.

Пока они продолжали говорить, Гарри праздно осматривал платформу.

— Эй! Драко! — окликнул того Гарри, подходя к нему. — Слушай, я хотел поблагодарить тебя за помощь с Доб…

Явно чувствуя себя неуютно, Драко указал на весьма отстранённую Нарциссу Малфой.

— Гарри, это моя мать. Мама, это Гарри Поттер.

Улыбка Нарциссы пробрала Гарри до костей.

— Какая честь.

Гарри перевёл это как нечто, похожее на «молись, что ты никогда не столкнёшься со мной в тёмной аллее, иначе помоги тебе Бог…» Хм. Что это с ней?

— Готов идти, Гарри? — спросил Сириус, подходя к нему со стороны. — Ах, кузина Нарцисса. Как  _ты_?

Её улыбка стала ещё более холодной, если такое вообще было возможно.

— Сириус, я была очень рада услышать о твоём помиловании. А теперь, прошу нас извинить…

— Ничего себе, — наконец сказал Гарри. — Не помню, чтобы я когда-либо видел её такой… холодной.

— Ну, это потому что ты никогда не видел её со мной, — рассмеялся Сириус.

— Оу, и что же случилось? — заинтересовался тот.

— Ну, возможно, на седьмом курсе произошёл некий инцидент во время выходных в Хогсмиде, когда она была на свидании, который включал в себя лягушку, розовую краску для волос и батут, — признался Сириус.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал Гарри.

— Во-первых, я полностью отрицаю частичное или всецелое участие. Моё присутствие там — ровно как и Джеймса, Римуса и того-кто-не-достоин-упоминания — совершенно случайно. Так же, как и наличие камеры Джеймса. Всё началось, когда…

И с этими словами крёстный и крестник отправились туда, где должно было пройти то самое обещанное беззаботное лето, какого ни у одного из них не было уже несколько лет.


	27. Chapter 27

«Это было хорошее лето», — думал Гарри, сидя напротив своего крёстного в кафе-мороженом Флориана Фортескью. И хотя ему, Сириусу, Луне и её отцу не повезло выследить бундящую шицу в Заире, к тому же, Гарри пришлось разговаривать на французском практически шесть недель (что, разумеется, было самым ужасным из того, что на его памяти случалось с ним за последнее время, хотя Сириус и не проявил должной чуткости, заявив, что он преувеличивает), всё равно было весело. Месяц, проведённый в Египте, — Уизли всё-таки выиграли семьсот галлеонов в лотерею — был ещё более увлекательным, несмотря даже на то обстоятельство, что Перси присоединился к «Я не разговариваю с Гарри»-акции, устроенной Джинни, после того как тот отвлекал миссис Уизли, пока Фред и Джордж запирали Перси в пирамиде. Гарри не понимал, из-за чего разгорелся весь сыр-бор. Перси всего лишь провёл там каких-то три часа и после признался, что узнал много такого, чего бы никогда в жизни не обнаружил, так как находился там без надзора. Но оказалось, что, хотя новоиспечённый Староста школы и привык ожидать подобного поведения от близнецов, от Гарри он «ожидал большего».

— Как думаешь, они уже закончили закупаться к школе? — спросил Гарри. — Мне скучно.

Сириус, увлечённо пожиравший глазами компанию симпатичных ведьмочек, моргнул и перевёл взгляд на своего крестника.

— Ты сам решил нанять Добби, для того чтобы он сделал твои покупки за тебя, — напомнил он тому.

— Ну да, но я не подумал, что в таком случае мне придётся ждать всех остальных, — простонал Гарри.

— Ага, и кто бы мог предположить, что Гермиона выйдет из себя из-за того, что ты платишь Добби меньше минимального оклада — и да, я знаю, что он лично настоял на этом, — вскинул руку Сириус, дабы предупредить возглас протеста со стороны Гарри. — И что Рон оскорбится, так как ты буквально ткнул его носом в то, что ты богат настолько, что даже не ходишь сам по магазинам. Что Джинни так до сих пор и не будет разговаривать с тобой, а Луна и Невилл отправятся собирать доказательства того, что в лавке Олливандера полным-полно мозгошмыгов.

— Это заговор, говорю я тебе, — жалостливо протянул Гарри.

— У тебя всё ещё есть я, — подбодрил его Сириус.

Гарри не ответил. Сириус закатил глаза.

— Ну, ты мог бы пойти с ними за компанию, — заметил он.

— И это бы полностью уничтожило необходимость платить Добби за то, чтобы он сделал это вместо меня, — произнёс Гарри таким тоном, словно только что сделал невероятное открытие. — Интересно, почему Драко всегда делает покупки самостоятельно.

— У домашних эльфов совсем плохо с цветовой гаммой, — отозвался Драко, дверь лавки звучно захлопнулась за ним.

— Ущипни меня, должно быть, я сплю, — обратился Гарри к Сириусу, который незамедлительно сделал то, что ему было сказано. — Драко Малфой наконец вспомнил о моём существовании.

— Я никогда и не  _забывал_. — Драко раздражённо скрестил руки на груди.

— Тогда почему же ты не ответил ни на одно из тридцати семи писем, который я посылал тебе этим летом? — возмутился Гарри.

— Помимо того, что большинство из них были полны бессмысленной болтовни о людях, на которых мне плевать? — уточнил Драко. Когда Гарри кивнул, он продолжил: — Когда мой отец узнал о том бредовом слухе, который ты запустил, — и все мы знаем, что это был ты, так что даже не утруждайся отрицать, — они с мамой долго ругались, так что они запретили мне общаться с тобой. К тому же, они думают, что твой новый опекун может плохо на тебя влиять.

— Да кто бы говорил… — проворчал Сириус. — К слову, ты общаешься с ним прямо сейчас.

Драко улыбнулся. Гарри был уверен, что вследствие этого где-то только что умер щеночек.

— Я официально подросток. Мне же нужно как-то бунтовать, да? Так или иначе, моя мать только что закончила с покупками у мадам Малкин, так что мне пора. Увидимся, Гарри.

— Эм, пока… — растерянно ответил Гарри, а затем обернулся к Сириусу. — Это было странно.

— В самом деле, — согласился Сириус. — Я? Плохое влияние? Некоторые люди…

— Ну, ты недавно помилованный беглец, который провёл бог знает сколько лет в Азкабане, — тактично заметил Гарри.

— Моё дело было уничтожено, — парировал Сириус. — Это означает, что юридически этого не случалось, и я решил отказываться признавать, что это на самом деле было. Кроме того, Люциус — Пожиратель смерти.

— Он был оправдан по всем статьям, так что официально — нет, — уточнил Гарри.

На это Сириус лишь хмыкнул.

— К слову о Пожирателях смерти, что у нас на дневниковом фронте?

Гарри нахмурился, впав в смятение на секунду, пока не понял, что под «дневником» Сириус имел в виду «крестраж» и что он впервые принял во внимание то, что вокруг него находились другие люди, которые потенциально могли подслушивать их разговор.

— Ну, мы пронзили дневник, сожгли кубок, медальон и диадему, змея, вероятно, ещё не является им, и если что, мы можем заняться ею позже, всё ещё остаюсь я, значит, получается… кольцо.

— Где кольцо? — спросил Сириус. — Можем мы избавиться от него сегодня? Завтра ты возвращаешься обратно в школу, и это серьёзно ограничит твою свободу передвижений.

— Это верно, — согласился Гарри задумчиво. — Если я пойду, то это должно быть сегодня. Как насчёт прямо сейчас?

Сириус украдкой взглянул на часы.

— Хорошо. Но нам надо поторопиться. Через двадцать минут у меня назначена встреча с Дамблдором.

— Серьёзно? — удивился Гарри, когда они поднялись, чтобы уйти. — И с чего бы это?

— Если всё сложится, ты узнаешь. Если нет — я не собираюсь рассказывать тебе, — чопорно ответил ему Сириус. — А теперь: куда, ты сказал, мы отправляемся?

— В Литтл Хэнгингтон… Нет, подожди, в Литтл Хэнглтон, — исправился Гарри.

— Ты уверен, что знаешь, куда нам надо попасть? — спросил его Сириус с подозрением.

— Разумеется! Я просто не был там… давай-ка посмотрим… одиннадцать лет. Думаю. И я никогда по-настоящему не был в хижине Мраксов. Если честно, я даже не думаю, что могу дать достаточно подробные инструкции. Мне придётся переместить нас обоих, — решил он. — Это должно сработать лучше, но так как я формально слишком мал, чтобы аппарировать, мы можем притвориться, что это делаешь ты.

Сириус был этим явно недоволен, но подчинился плану Гарри. Гарри закрыл глаза и постарался как можно лучше вспомнить кладбище, куда попал в конце четвёртого курса, где Седрик…

Гарри почувствовал знакомое, но в то же время неприятное ощущение внизу живота и открыл глаза. Он стоял посреди кладбища.

— О, ты, должно быть, шутишь, — произнёс Сириус, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Разве ты можешь быть ещё  _большим_  эмо-подростком?

— Я не виноват! — возразил Гарри. — Это у Волдеморта была чрезмерно развитая склонность к мелодраме. Меня лишь похитили и принудили здесь находиться! — Он замер на мгновение. — Сириус, ты упал в арку в 1996-ом. Откуда ты вообще знаком с концепцией «эмо»?

— Я музыкальный фанат, — уклончиво ответил он. — Эй, могу я одолжить твой маховик времени?

— С чего ты решил, что у меня есть маховик времени? — поинтересовался Гарри, сохраняя нейтральность своего голоса.

— Я даже не собираюсь удостаивать это ответом, — парировал Сириус, закатывая глаза.

— Хорошо, ладно, конечно же, он у меня есть. Для чего он тебе?

— Ты не доверяешь мне? — спросил Сириус, изобразив глубокое оскорбление.

— Ни капли, — подтвердил Гарри.

— Ну пожа-алуйста.

— Назови причину, — посоветовал Гарри.

— Я куплю тебе Молнию.

Гарри снял цепочку с маховиком времени со своей шеи.

— По рукам.

— Спасибо, — сказал Сириус, вешая его на свою шею. — Слушай, разве ты не говорил, что Волдеморт воскрес благодаря костям своего отца?

— Ну да… — согласился Гарри, не понимая, к чему ведёт этот разговор.

— И раз уж у нас есть почти два года до того, как Волдеморт попробует вернуть себе тело… — начал было Сириус.

— Если история не изменится настолько сильно, что, учитывая наше довольно равнодушное отношение к происходящему, не стопроцентно гарантировано, — перебил его Гарри.

— Именно, — кивнул Сириус. — Если всё произойдёт так, как и должно было бы произойти, мы могли бы уничтожить кости Риддла, чтобы ритуал не сработал.

Гарри задумался над этим. С одной стороны, если бы у Волдеморта не было тела, это было бы в самом деле неплохо. С другой стороны…

— Мы не можем этого сделать. Если он не проведёт ритуал, он не использует мою кровь, не привяжет мою душу к этому миру, так что я не смогу умереть и вернуться к жизни, тогда как у меня нет другого способа избавиться от последнего крестража, кроме как умереть. И остаться мёртвым.

— Может, мы хотя бы можем поменять кости его отца на чьи-нибудь ещё? Более дальнего родственника, например? Тогда ритуал всё равно сработает, но, вероятно, не настолько хорошо, так что это может ослабить его, — предложил Сириус.

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Гарри. — Займись этим, а я пока схожу в хижину. Аппарируй ко мне, когда закончишь.

— Договорились, — одобрил Сириус, уже принявшись бродить вдоль рядов могил, подыскивая кого-нибудь, кем можно было бы заменить останки Тома Риддла-старшего.

 

* * *

 

Через десять минут Гарри удалось не только установить местонахождение хижины Мраксов, но и обнаружить кольцо; снаружи послышался громкий хлопок, обозначивший прибытие Сириуса.

— Ты нашёл его? — спросил тот. — Это что, змеиная шкура к двери прибита?

— Разумеется, — ответил Гарри, указывая на свою находку. — Это, к слову, относится к обоим вопросам. Только у меня небольшая проблема с одним из уровней защиты.

— Дай-ка я посмотрю. — Сириус взмахнул своей палочкой в указанном Гарри направлении. — А, я знаю, что нужно делать.

Он почти беззвучно пробормотал заклинание.

— Вот и всё.

Сириус наклонился и поднял кольцо.

— Так значит это последний крестраж. Не считая тебя, разумеется.

— Не надевай его, — предупредил Гарри. — Дамблдор надел, и это чуть его не убило. Как оказалось, ему оставался всего год, прежде чем проклятие бы его одолело, если бы Снейп не придал ускорения этому процессу.

— Ага, — пробормотал Сириус, очевидно не обращая внимания на слова Гарри и поднося кольцо всё ближе к своему пальцу, будто бы пребывая в трансе.

— Сириус, если ты наденешь его, Снейпу придётся спасать тебя.  _Снейпу_. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы он припоминал тебе это до конца твоих дней? Могу себе представить: «Ты пытался убить меня, когда нам было шестнадцать, Блэк, и я спас тебе жизнь семнадцать лет спустя. Это только доказывает, что…»

— Да понял я, понял! — воскликнул Сириус, спешно отбрасывая кольцо.

— Так-то лучше. А теперь, как насчёт того, чтобы выбраться отсюда и сжечь это место ко всем водяным чертям? — предложил Гарри.

— Я только «за». Все эти темномагические штуковины… как будто я снова дома…

Они покинули хижину, и Сириус вызвал Адское пламя, избавив мир от ещё одной части души младшего Тома Риддла и одного невероятно уродливого дома.

  

* * *

 

Сириус перенёс Гарри обратно на Диагон-Аллею и тут же убежал на таинственную встречу с Дамблдором, относительно которой он отказывался давать какие-либо объяснения. На удивление, несмотря на все свои заверения, что ему необходимо оказаться там вовремя, он, кажется, совсем не волновался, что в итоге опоздал на пятнадцать минут.

— Гарри! — поприветствовала его Гермиона, всовывая ему в руки огромный комок рыжего меха. Позади неё появились Рон и Невилл.

— Живоглот? — предположил Гарри.

Гермиона вытаращила глаза.

— Но… Я ведь только что решила… Как ты догадался?

— Я уже говорил тебе: мой шрам изучает Прорицание, — самодовольно ответил Гарри.

— О, да ладно тебе, только потому, что ты оказался прав насчёт нескольких незначительных вещей, ты уже возомнил себя перерождением Кассандры, — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Он был прав и насчёт моего отца и министерского гран-при, — напомнил ей Рон.

— И, в общем-то, почти всё, что он предсказывал, действительно происходило, — добавил Невилл. — Либо он ясновидящий, либо чертовски умелый хитрец.

— Не понимаю, как вы вообще можете сомневаться в том, что я вижу будущее, — сказал Гарри с уверенностью, что знает по крайней мере одну из версий будущего, хоть и изо всех сил пытается изменить её по причине откровенной скуки и возможности спасти несколько жизней. Если у него хватит на это времени.

— Ты ведь не собираешься  _в самом деле_  брать Прорицание, да? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, полностью игнорируя замечания своих друзей.

— Ещё как собираюсь, — радостно подтвердил Гарри. — А также Маггловедение и Уход за магическими существами.

— Но почему? — недоумевала Гермиона.

— А почему нет? Ты же берёшь их, в конце концов, — заметил он.

— Но я также выбрала такие полезные предметы, как Арифмантику и Древние руны, — возразила Гермиона.

— Ну ладно ещё Арифмантика, но я отказываюсь верить в то, что Древние руны могут быть полезными, — упрямо произнёс Гарри. — И я не хочу брать какой-либо из этих предметов, потому что Прорицание и Маггловедение намного проще.

— А что насчёт Ухода за магическими существами? — спросил Рон. — Чарли ходил на эти уроки, и он говорил, что там действительно есть над чем потрудиться.

— Знаю, — согласился Гарри с чуть меньшим энтузиазмом. — Но ведь должен же я поддержать Хагрида, не так ли?

— Хагрида? — переспросил Невилл, проявляя чудеса дедукции. — Он будет нашим учителем? Раз уж в прошлом году его репутация была — своего рода — восстановлена, когда ты рассказал всем, что это Волдеморт открыл Тайную комнату пятьдесят лет назад?

Рон содрогнулся.

— Чёрт возьми, и ты тоже! Никто больше, что ли, не испытывает здорового страха перед самым ужасным волшебником последних десятилетий?

К своему удовольствию, Гарри отметил, что Рон больше не называет Риддла самым ужасным волшебником из всех когда-либо существовавших: им с Гермионой наконец удалось убедить его, что нет никаких объективных данных, чтобы судить о ком-то в данном масштабе.

Невилл пожал плечами.

— Бабушка говорит, что не называть его настоящим именем — оскорбление памяти моих родителей, — тихо произнёс он.

— Разумеется, он наш учитель, — вмешался Гарри, ловко меняя тему. — Кто ещё мог бы выбрать для нас зубастый учебник?

— Хорошо, что управляющий сказал нам, как их успокаивать, — сказала Гермиона. — Не могу представить, что бы я стала делать, если бы мне пришлось выяснять это на собственном опыте.

— Самые лёгкие двадцать галлеонов, которые я когда-либо зарабатывал… — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Это ты сказал управляющему погладить корешок? — удивился Рон.

— Ага. Ему уже надоело с ними бороться, так что он был более чем счастлив передать эту обязанность кому-то другому, — сказал Гарри с улыбкой.

Ещё около получаса все четверо сидели и болтали, прежде чем Гарри невинно поинтересовался:

— Итак, Рон, кажется, вы с Живоглотом неплохо ладите. Всё это время ты был скрытым любителем кошек?

— Возможно, не скрытым, а недавно обнаруженным, — ответил тот. — В конце концов, кошки едят крыс.

— Это точно, — рассмеялся Гарри. А затем его обзор оказался перекрыт огромной упаковкой, имеющей форму метлы. — Эм… что это?

— Это стоило мне почти всех денег, полученных за возмещение ущерба, но я купил тебе чёртову метлу, — сообщил Сириус, появляясь в поле зрения Гарри. — Теперь тебе придётся перестать давить мне на жалость ввиду моего отсутствия в твоей жизни в годы твоего формирования, ровно как и на всех рождествах, днях рождения, хэллоуинах, пасхах и так далее, которые я пропустил, включая все соответствующие подарки, которые я тебе должен.

— Ты попрекал его тем, что он пропустил значительную часть твоей жизни, находясь в Азкабане? — ужаснулась Гермиона.

— Эй, — вскинулся Гарри в свою защиту, — не то чтобы он не делает то же самое! У него это всегда: «Знаешь, вот Джеймс бы сделал это» или «Временами, Гарри, я вспоминаю о прошлом, и тогда мне хочется, чтобы Джеймс был здесь сейчас». — Гермиона так и не перестала пялиться, так что Гарри продолжил. — Ну и как прошла твоя таинственная встреча с директором?

Сириус широко улыбнулся.

— Превосходно. Раз уж на то пошло, вы смотрите на нового хогвартского профессора.

Гарри кинул на него скептический взгляд.

— Ты собираешься преподавать Защиту от Тёмных Искусств? Но как же Римус?

Сириус казался потрясённым.

— Гарри! Я бы никогда не лишил Лунатика возможности возложить на свои плечи ответственность и не пустил бы его годы частного репетиторства насмарку! Он так и будет преподавать ЗОТИ.

— Но что же будешь преподавать ты? — спросил Невилл.

— Историю магии, — ликующе ответил Сириус.

— А что с профессором Биннсом? — поинтересовалась Гермиона. — Не думала, что он собирается уходить на пенсию. К тому же, он заключил договор, так что его не могут уволить только потому, что он скучный.

— Эм, — начал Сириус, судя по всему, испытывая некоторую неловкость, — во время моего собеседования пришла МакГонагалл и сообщила, что не так давно Биннс таинственным образом был подвергнут экзорцизму. Представьте себе, пока мы сидели здесь и ели мороженое, несчастный Биннс вознёсся на небеса…

Внезапно до Гарри дошло, зачем Сириусу понадобился маховик времени.

— Представьте себе… — Вдруг к нему в голову пришла ещё одна мысль. — Погодите… Так у нас будут преподавать сразу  _два_  Мародёра? Это же потрясающе!

— И старина Нюниус никогда не узнает, с какой стороны придётся удар… — злорадно ухмыльнулся Сириус.


	28. Chapter 28

— Можем мы уже, наконец, пожалуйста, сесть, Гарри? — уточнила Гермиона, после того как он дважды заставил их прочесать поезд, таская её, Рона и Невилла за собой. — Если ты не нашёл того, кого искал, до сих пор, то ты не найдёшь его. Посмотри! В следующем купе — Луна и Джинни. Пойдём туда.

— Но… я же ещё не нашёл профессора Люпина! — возмутился Гарри.

У Гермионы, казалось, начался нервный тик.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что последние двадцать минут мы таскались с чемоданами по всему поезду, потому что ты искал  _учителя_?

— Эм… да? — Гарри нервно почесал затылок, раздумывая, отчего Гермиона выглядит так, будто находится в шаге от того, чтобы треснуть его своим чемоданом.

— Профессора не ездят на поезде со студентами, Гарри, — добавил Рон с таким видом, словно уверился в том, что тот недавно — или давненько — это уж, как посмотреть — перенёс тяжёлую черепно-мозговую травму. — Мы уже на третьем курсе; наверняка это бросалось тебе в глаза раньше.

— Да знаю я! — Гарри не оценил по достоинству недостаток веры Рона. — Я просто подумал, что профессор Люпин мог бы быть здесь.

— Почему? — спросил Невилл.

— …Потому что он настолько странный? — предположил Гарри.

Гермиона шумно вздохнула.

— По крайней мере, на этот раз ты не приплетаешь сюда свой шрам. А теперь пойдём — сядем до того, как Гарри придумает, кого ещё мы могли бы поискать.

— Вы же знаете, что вам необязательно было со мной идти, — сказал в свою защиту Гарри, следуя за остальными к купе Луны и Джинни.

Его друзья обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

— Нет, обязательно, — возразили они в унисон.

— Ведь кто знает, что ты станешь вытворять, предоставленный самому себе, — философски заметил Невилл.

— Точно подмечено, — невозмутимо отреагировал Гарри. — В конце концов, в последний раз, когда такое случалось, мы с Сириусом осквернили чью-то могилу, сожгли дом дотла, уничтожили семейное наследие и ускорили… отправление Биннса на тот свет.

Но Гарри так часто сообщал им нечто подобное, что его друзья уже ничему не удивлялись.

— Уверена, у тебя была веская причина, — ободряюще заметила Луна. — За исключением последнего пункта. Подозреваю, что ты просто хотел проводить больше времени со своим опекуном.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы испытывать желание налаживать отношения с новыми членами семьи, верно, Джинни? — обратился к той Гарри.

Она упорно игнорировала его — как и всё лето. Это, однако, было не так уж важно: им предстояла долгая дорога, и рано или поздно ей придётся заговорить с ним — хотя бы для того, чтобы заколдовать.

 

* * *

 

Следующие несколько часов, как и ожидалось, прошли довольно быстро. Гарри раздражал всех, завершая каждую фразу словами «верно, Джинни?», «как думаешь, Джинни?» или схожими синтаксическими конструкциями. И когда проводник объявил, что они приближаются к Хогвартсу, так что стоит начать переодеваться, Джинни взорвалась:

— Завязывай уже; я начну говорить с тобой, если ты, наконец, заткнёшься!

Гарри просиял.

— Разумеется, я… — Его прервал суровый взгляд Джинни, и он сделал вид, что закрывает рот на замок.

— Вот и славно, — удовлетворённо произнесла Джинни. — А теперь, мальчики, выметайтесь отсюда: нам нужно переодеться.

Те покорно подчинились.

— Ничего себе, ты прорвал молчаливый бойкот исключительной надоедливостью, — восхитился Рон.

— И на это ушло всего три месяца, — самокритично добавил Гарри.

— Не расстраивайся, Гарри, — подбодрил его Невилл, похлопывая по спине. — Ты почти не видел её в июне и июле.

— Можете входить, — произнесла Гермиона, открывая дверь купе и выскальзывая из него в компании Луны и Джинни.

Оказавшись внутри, Рон и Невилл принялись натягивать свои мантии, тогда как Гарри устроил соревнование в «гляделки» с Хедвиг. Он был почти уверен, что проиграет, так как не думал, что совы в принципе способны моргать, но, опять же, никогда не знаешь, что может произойти. Пока он развлекался этим, до него дошло, что они с Сириусом напрочь забыли купить Рону сову, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать тот факт, что ему приходилось жить с Питером Петтигрю. Не то чтобы Рон благосклонно относился к «благотворительности» и всему такому прочему. Однако к слову о совах…

— Эй, Рон, когда это у твоей сестры появилась сова? — спросил Гарри, машинально переводя на него взгляд.

— Вчера. Забыл? Я хотел узнать, откуда у неё столько денег, даже при учёте того, что остаток гран-при покрыл наши школьные принадлежности, и она взорвалась, спросила, обвиняю ли я её в воровстве… ну и, дальше было только хуже, — рассказал Рон немного смущённо.

— Это случилось, когда вы ходили по магазинам? Потому что, если ты забыл, мы с Сириусом в то время совершали разнообразные преступления.

— Преступления в лавке мороженщика? — с невинным видом уточнил Невилл.

Гарри скорчил рожу, но затем вспомнил, что соревновался в «гляделки» со своей совой.

— Ты моргнула, пока я не видел, да? — обвиняющим тоном спросил он. Оскорблённый, он вновь повернулся к своим друзьям-людям. — Как её, к слову, зовут?

— Сычик, — уныло ответил Рон. Гарри моргнул, удивлённый совпадением, но затем вспомнил, что в прошлый раз Джинни придумала имя роновой сове. — И как ты не помнишь нашу ссору? Мы всё ещё ругались за ужином вчера вечером, пока мама не пригрозила наложить на нас проклятье.

Гарри откинул голову назад, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Правда? А что делал в это время я?

— Вы с Фредом и Джорджем подкидывали миссис Уизли идеи, — подсказал Невилл.

— Точно-точно! Правда, она так и не воспользовалась ни одной из них…

— Вы готовы, мальчики? — из-за двери, после предварительного стука, послышался голос Гермионы.

— Ага, — ответил Гарри, впуская девочек внутрь.

— Твою мантию съел чертохолопый головосек, Гарри? — вежливо поинтересовалась Луна.

— О, нет, ничего подобного, — уверил её тот. — Я всего лишь решил, что носить повсюду мантии — элемент стадного поведения, поэтому теперь я не собираюсь делать этого, кроме тех случаев, когда нахожусь в классе.

— Это вообще разрешено? — скептически спросила Гермиона.

— Кто знает? — пожал плечами Гарри. — В лучшем случае, я проиграю Кубок школы в этом году.

— Ты хотел сказать «в худшем случае»? — уточнила Джинни.

— Да, Джинни, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Под «лучшим» я на самом деле имел в виду «худший». И как ты догадалась?

— О, ну, знаешь, я подумала, что все те мозгошмыги, о которых вы с Луной постоянно говорите, должно быть, основали колонию в твоей голове, что заставляет тебя часто путаться, — не задумываясь, произнесла Джинни.

— Благодарю за понимание, — сухо ответил Гарри.

— Не стоит, — мило улыбнулась Джинни.

Что ж, по крайней мере, она снова с ним разговаривает.

 

* * *

 

Это было, решил про себя Гарри, накладывая картофельное пюре, почти сюрреалистично: видеть Сириуса, сидящего за преподавательским столом. Ещё страннее было наблюдать за ужинающим Снейпом, будто невзначай направившим свою палочку на сердце Сириуса, и Римусом, не перестающим кидать виноватые взгляды в сторону последнего. Им определённо стоило догадаться, что провалившиеся попытки Римуса связаться с Сириусом после его официального оправдания и обнародования действительной истории только прибавят весомости его и так чересчур развитому комплексу вины. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как Гарри последний раз видел своего единственного компетентного и незлонамеренного преподавателя ЗОТИ, так что он мог ошибаться, но он был почти уверен, что Римус обычно выглядел куда потрёпаннее, чем сейчас. Гарри, непременно, был бы рад увидеться с ним в любом случае, так как он очень по нему скучал все те шесть лет, когда тот был мёртв, но вид Люпина в новой, с иголочки, мантии был попросту странен. Возможно, Сириусу известны подробности. Гарри сделал мысленную пометку поговорить с крёстным после пира.

— Всех с началом нового учебного года! Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! — поприветствовал учеников Дамблдор, поднимаясь. В то же мгновение всякий шум в Большом Зале прекратился. — Стоит объявить изменения в преподавательском составе, произошедшие в этом году. Во-первых, профессор Люпин любезно согласился занять пост учителя Защиты от Тёмных искусств.

Большинство студентов понятий не имели, кто такой был Римус, но как только Гарри зааплодировал ему стоя, вся школа последовала его примеру. Как оказалось, стадное чувство иногда может идти на пользу. Римус казался поражённым таким приёмом, а палочка Снейпа всё время отклонялась в сторону Гарри. Тот спрятал улыбку: у него возникло ощущение, что присутствие двух Мародёров уже начало действовать Снейпу на нервы, и Гарри мимоходом подумал, сделал ли ему уже что-то Сириус или это просто была — обоснованная, впрочем — снейповская паранойя. В конце концов, несмотря на то, сколь сильно Гарри любил Сириуса теперь, сталкиваясь с напоминаниями о мальчишке, которым тот был в Хогвартсе, он каждый раз вынужден был признавать, что они вряд ли бы стали друзьями. Ведь, к примеру, Сириус был яростным антислизеринцем, тогда как Гарри редко когда провоцировал кого-либо, так как сам слишком часто сталкивался с враждебностью; также Гарри и вообразить себе не мог, что он, даже будучи на первом курсе, был бы настолько безбашенным, чтобы попытаться скормить своего сокурсника оборотню за то ужасное преступление, что тот его раздражал.

Когда аплодисменты умолкли, Дамблдор продолжил:

— Что касается второго назначения: с сожалением сообщаю вам, что профессор Кеттлбёрн, наш учитель Ухода за магическими существами, ушёл на пенсию в конце прошлого года, дабы провести больше времени со своими оставшимися конечностями. Однако я счастлив объявить, что его место займёт не кто иной, как Рубеус Хагрид, который согласился совмещать свои обязанности лесничего с преподаванием.

Гарри самодовольно взглянул на своих друзей (в конце концов, они не до конца поверили ему, когда он рассказал им о новой должности Хагрида днём ранее), прежде чем присоединиться к шквалу довольно бурных аплодисментов, адресованных Хагриду даже без  _показательного примера_  со стороны Гарри.

— Стоило догадаться, — глубокомысленно произнёс Рон, когда утихли овации. — Кто ещё мог выбрать кусающийся учебник?

— Но ты знал! — возразил Гарри. — Я сказал тебе об этом вчера.

— Так же, как Джинни рассказала тебе о своей сове? — уточнил Невилл.

— Подловил, — неохотно признал Гарри.

— А теперь к нашему последнему назначению. С сожалением сообщаю, что после многих лет высококвалифицированной преподавательской деятельности профессор Биннс решил обрести покой после смерти, так что теперь Историю магии будет преподавать не кто иной, как недавно помилованный Сириус Блэк. — Дамблдор взмахнул рукой в сторону Сириуса, который, придерживаясь своего первоначального намерения отрицать своё тюремное прошлое, казался предельно смущённым.

Овации в честь Сириуса возглавили Гарри, Луна и Уизли, которые успели познакомиться с ним в течение месяца, совместно проведённого в Египте; через некоторое время аплодисменты были заглушены взрывающимися фейерверками, которые складывались в надписи вроде «Возвращение Мародёров» и «Да здравствует хаос».

Гарри не имел к этому никакого отношения, так что это всё, должно быть, было делом рук Сириуса. Он заметил, что Римус, казалось, впал в ностальгию, наблюдая за фейерверками, так что на этом фронте совершался прогресс.

Более того, Джордж Уизли упал в обморок, узнав, что один из его героев вернулся в замок. Или, быть может, он попробовал одно из своих изобретений. Кто знает?

 

* * *

 

— Почему это вы идёте за мной по пятам? — поинтересовался Гарри у Фреда и Джорджа, направляясь проведать Сириуса.

— Хороший вопрос, Гарри, — живо отозвался Фред.

— Вопрос ещё лучше: почему ты не сказал нам, что твой крёстный — один из Мародёров? — возмутился Джордж.

— Наверное, вылетело из головы, — чистосердечно признался Гарри.

— Вылетело из головы?  _Вылетело из головы?_  Как это могло вылететь у тебя из головы?! — негодовал Фред.

— Ты знал, что они — наши герои! — добавил масла в огонь Джордж.

Гарри склонил голову, призадумавшись.

— Вы когда-нибудь упоминали об этом? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Не… знаю, — сознался Фред. — Фред?

— Я не уверен, Джордж, — ответил Джордж. — Но ты всё равно должен был знать!

— Разумеется, — поддержал его Фред.

— Ну, теперь-то вы знаете! — заметил Гарри. — Мой отец был Сохатым, профессор Люпин — Лунатик, Сириус — Бродяга, а если вы упомянете Хвоста в присутствии Сириуса, он, скорее всего, проклянёт вас.

— Профессор Люпин? — с недоверием переспросил Фред. — Возможно, он не такой уж пуританин, как я предполагал.

— Да нет, он именно такой, — заверил его Гарри. — Но он всё равно классный, ему только необходимо немного…  _мотивации_ , только и всего.

— Почему нам нельзя говорить о Хвосте? — спросил Джордж. — Кто он?

— Питер Петтигрю, — коротко ответил Гарри. — Так что не стоит и уточнять, что в настоящий момент это всё ещё больная тема.

Близнецы торжественно кивнули, как раз когда они достигли кухни.

— Почему вы встречаетесь здесь? — удивился Джордж.

— Вы встречаетесь здесь? — уточнил Фред. — Или ты так и не наелся?

— Нам с Сириусом нравятся кухни. Так почему бы не встретиться здесь?

Гарри пощекотал нарисованную грушу. Когда картина распахнулась, он услышал голос, подозрительно похожий на недовольную Нимфадору Тонкс.

— Да ладно тебе, Сириус, неужели придётся тебе это разжёвывать?

— Можно и так, — жизнерадостно согласился Сириус. — Или ты можешь просто-напросто объяснить мне, о чём ты говоришь.

— Что я здесь вообще делаю? — поинтересовался Римус.

— Ты любишь меня, и это первый раз, когда нам удалось встретиться, коль скоро ты меня избегал, — напомнил ему Сириус.

— Я не избегал тебя, я просто… Добрый вечер. — Римус поприветствовал Гарри и близнецов. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Можно нам Ваш автограф? — попросил Джордж.

— И Ваш тоже, Сириус, — добавил Фред.

— Ладно. — Римус казался удивлённым, но всё-таки подписал кусок пергамента, который они ему протянули.

— С чего это вдруг вам понадобился мой автограф  _сейчас_? — удивился Сириус. — Я был с вами весь август.

— Но тогда мы не знали, что ты — Бродяга, — объяснил Джордж.

— Стоит мне оскорбиться, что они не узнали меня? — спросил Сириус Гарри, росчерком выписывая своё имя.

— Не-а, — посоветовал Гарри. — Просто вини во всём мозгошмыгов.

— Точно, как я мог забыть об ужасных мозгошмыгах, — ухмыльнулся Сириус.

— Именно поэтому они такие коварные, — пояснил Гарри. — Так и что привело сюда тебя, Тонкс? Тебе вообще разрешено здесь находиться?

Тонкс пожала плечами.

— Не знаю, наплевать. И даже не начинай читать морали на тему того, что я должна и чего не должна делать, потому что, видит Бог, студентам тоже не полагается заходить на кухни.

— Ладно-ладно… — Гарри вздохнул. — Но что ты здесь  _делаешь_?

— Жду, пока Сириус признает моё существование, — ответила Тонкс.

— А что, по-твоему, я всё это время делал? — возмутился тот. — Мне кажется, спор с тобой о том, понимаю я или нет, о чём ты говоришь, прекрасно подходит под описание признания твоего существования!

— Но я говорю не о том, и ты это знаешь! — взорвалась Тонкс.

И тут до Гарри дошло, о чём она, скорее всего, говорила.

— Сириус, ты глава дома Блэков, — уведомил он своего крёстного.

— …Я в курсе, — последовал недоумённый ответ. — Как это относится к теме нашего разговора?

— Тебе когда-нибудь приходила в голову мысль вычеркнуть Беллатрикс и восстановить Андромеду и Тонкс? — спросил Гарри.

Сириус задумался.

— Нет, до этого я как-то не додумался. Хотя теперь, когда ты упомянул об этом, я точно лишу Беллатрикс права наследования первым делом завтра утром.

— …И? — подтолкнула Тонкс.

С секунду Сириус казался потерянным.

— И… после этого мне не придётся беспокоиться о том, что ей подобные пятнают общепризнанно тёмную репутацию моей семьи?

— А что насчёт меня? — осведомилась Тонкс.

— О, не волнуйся, я восстановлю тебя и твою мать в правах, — небрежно ответил он.

— Спасибо, — произнесла Тонкс, хотя на лице её читалось что угодно, кроме благодарности.

Очевидно опасаясь за безопасность своего товарища, Римус поспешил подняться со своего места.

— Раз всё улажено, я провожу тебя.

— Хорошая идея, — улыбнулась Тонкс, довольная тем, что достигла желаемого исхода событий.

— И мы, пожалуй, тоже вернёмся в гостиную, — заявил Фред.

— Не задерживайся слишком долго. Мы уговорили эльфов доставить нам еду для вечеринки в честь возвращения в школу, — сообщил Гарри Джордж.

— Ладно, я скоро приду, — пообещал близнецам тот. Как только они с Сириусом остались на кухне вдвоём, Гарри сказал: — Нам стоит устроить так, чтобы Римус и Тонкс проводили больше времени вместе. Они мило смотрятся.

— Не могу поверить, что ты только что произнёс слово «мило», — ужаснулся Сириус. — И с чего бы это вдруг я захотел подтолкнуть Римуса, — он театрально содрогнулся, — к женитьбе?

— Потому что с Тонкс, по крайней мере, не заскучаешь? — высказал предположение Гарри. — К тому же, мне не хватает моего крестника. Уверен,  _это_ -то ты понимаешь.

— Наверное… — согласился Сириус неохотно.

— Почему Римуса не было на поезде в этом году? — спросил Гарри. — Я искал, но его нигде не было видно.

— Гарри, — начал Сириус, стараясь как можно больше походить на «ответственного взрослого», — не уверен, что ты заметил за те восемь лет, которые ты посещаешь Хогвартс, но учителя вообще-то не ездят на поезде с учениками. По правде сказать, единственные взрослые там — это леди с тележкой со сладостями и проводник.

— Я в  _курсе_ , — закатил глаза Гарри. — Хотя, оглядываясь назад, до жути безответственно позволять всему ученическому составу Хогвартса путешествовать без присмотра в течение нескольких часов, когда им, к тому же, разрешено использовать магию. Ну правда же, кто-нибудь мог бы серьёзно пострадать. Я видел, как это происходило. Чёрт побери, я бывал и обидчиком, и пострадавшим в подобных ситуациях… Да, и я спрашиваю об этом потому, что в прошлый раз Римус ехал в одном купе с нами и спас нас от парочки дементоров-энтузиастов.

— Хм, — ответил Сириус после минутного размышления, — в прошлый раз я был беглецом, и все думали, что я охочусь за тобой, а также повсюду свободно разгуливали безумные дементоры. В этом же году ничего такого не происходило.

— Вообще-то, я даже удивлён этим. Наверное, я ожидал, что Петтигрю сбежит из-под ареста или ещё что-нибудь в таком духе… — не закончил свою мысль Гарри, смутившись.

В ответ Сириус рассмеялся.

— Ты что, ожидал  _ещё один_  побег из Азкабана?

— Возможно?..

— Ты хоть представляешь, как трудно  _мне_  было сделать это? Кроме того, мне удалось это только потому, что я не был сумасшедшим… — на это Гарри вежливо кашлянул, так что Сириус тут же исправился: — По крайней мере, не таким уж сумасшедшим, во всяком случае. Я был довольно-таки в своём уме, к тому же, я — незарегистрированный анимаг. И раз уж ты сам являешься анимагом, ты должен знать, как сложно им стать и что дано это не каждому идиоту. На самом деле я не удивлюсь, если во всём Азкабане анимагом был только я. Что касается Петтигрю… Тебе, Рону и Гермионе было всего тринадцать, когда это произошло первый раз. Вероятно, им было уже четырнадцать, так как это был конец учебного года, но всё-таки! У Рона была сломана нога, нам нужно было разобраться со Снейпом в отключке, дементоры напали и — вишенка на торте — Римус превратился в оборотня. Всё это — очень длинная череда невезения, помноженная на тот факт, что никому из нас не пришло в голову попросту обездвижить его. По сути своей, Хвост не отличается сообразительностью, и так как на этот раз в дело были вовлечены знающие люди, сбежать у него не было никаких шансов.

— Ясно, — сказал Гарри. — Но если на этот раз не будет никакого беглого преступника по мою душу, то чем же нам тогда заниматься весь год?.. Не думаю, что я имею хотя бы малейшее представление о том, как пережить учебный год без какой-либо угрожающей мне смертельной опасности.

— Я собираюсь наладить отношения с Римусом, тебе также нужно «познакомиться» с ним, полагаю, мы можем устраивать встречи Римуса и Тонкс на всех праздниках и выходных, когда бы она ни приходила докучать мне; ты можешь поработать над тем, чтобы, по крайней мере, начать нравиться Джинни, и лично я, к тому же, имею самые серьёзные намерения довести Снейпа до ручки, — огласил подробный перечень Сириус.

— К слову о Римусе, откуда новые мантии? Я никогда не видел его ни в чём новом, и это немного меня пугает, — сознался Гарри.

— А, это, — отмахнулся Сириус. — Может оказаться, что Добби случайно заменил все его поношенные вещи на новые, после того как я, возможно, случайно дал ему галлеон и открыл доступ в моё хранилище в Гринготтс.

— И как ему это понравилось? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Не особенно, — пожал плечами Сириус, — но что ему остаётся делать? Его старьё уже не вернёшь. И как я ему сказал, человек, недавно находившийся в бегах, и бывший узник Азкабана ни при каком раскладе не может выглядеть лучше, чем нормальный волшебник.

— Так значит на Рождество… — Гарри остановился на полуслове.

— Все будут потрясены, — подтвердил Сириус. — Конечно же, Снейп осмеял это, но все знают, что он просто завидует, так как печально известен плохой гигиеной.

— Да? — удивился Гарри. — Я всегда думал, что это из-за того, что он работает с большим количеством зелий.

— Ты прав, — кивнул Сириус. — По крайней мере, частично. Но существуют зелья, которые могут нейтрализовать эффект всех паров. Он просто не заморачивается, потому что гигиена никогда не была его сильной стороной.

— Ты случайно не сообщил ему об этом? Потому что, позволь сказать тебе, он выглядел весьма готовым совершить убийство на сегодняшнем пиру. Что ты ему сделал? — полюбопытствовал Гарри.

— Пока что ничего, — ухмыльнулся Сириус. — Я потрачу каждую унцию самоконтроля, которого у меня предостаточно, но я хочу дождаться, пока он не впадет в паранойю настолько, что перестанет спать, прежде чем я возьмусь за него.

— Слова настоящего Мародёра, — усмехнулся Гарри.

Сириус гордо засиял.


	29. Chapter 29

На следующий день за завтраком Гарри потихоньку стенал, сокрушаясь, что взял три дополнительных предмета вместо двух, и теперь из-за чрезмерного домашнего задания у него, скорее всего, не будет никакой личной жизни, на что Джинни попросту закатила глаза, заявив, что уверена, что он как-нибудь справится. Как раз в этот момент сквозь жалобы Гарри удалось услышать Рона.

— Гермиона, — говорил он, — они что-то напутали с твоим расписанием. Посмотри, они поставили тебе по десять уроков в день! На все не хватит времени. Ну вот гляди, видишь сегодняшнее утро? Девять часов — Прорицание. И внизу: девять часов — Маггловедение. А потом: девять часов — Арифмантика! Как, чёрт возьми, ты собираешься всё успеть?

— С помощью маховика времени, разумеется, — вмешался Гарри. — Я подарил ей его… возможно… на Рождество в том году? Я точно когда-то дарил ей его. К слову, мне тоже придётся пользоваться им, чтобы успевать на Прорицание и Маггловедение, так как, очевидно, никому никогда не приходило в голову, что некоторые ученики могут изъявить желание выбрать оба этих предмета.

— Гарри! — шикнула Гермиона. — Мы не должны были никому рассказывать об этом!

— Но я же уже объяснил всем, как они работают, когда подарил тебе твой, — заметил он. — Хотя хочу тебя предупредить кое о чём. Если ты не вставишь в свой плотный график несколько лишних часов, для того чтобы поспать, и начнёшь слетать с катушек, принимаясь чихвостить всех и каждого, я организую группу поддержки для людей с перегруженным расписанием.

— Да неужели? — запальчиво уточнила она.

— Ну, вообще-то нет, — отступился Гарри. — Но у меня всего один дополнительный предмет. У тебя же около пятидесяти.

— Неправда! — рассердилась Гермиона.

— Сколько же у тебя всё-таки предметов? — полюбопытствовал Невилл.

Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, обведя всех присутствующих убийственным взглядом.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Гарри как ни в чём не бывало, — хотя мы все здесь и считаем, что путешествовать во времени здорово, кто бы стал использовать эту возможность с одной единственной целью — учиться ещё больше?

Перси медленно поднял руку.

— О, про тебя я вообще молчу, — сказал ему Гарри. — Ты не считаешься. К тому же, если бы ты был ещё более ответственен, чем сейчас, тебя бы взяли в преподаватели.

— О чём ты говоришь? — тактично уточнил Перси. — После назначения профессора Блэка у меня сложилось впечатление, что, для того чтобы преподавать здесь, больше не существует такого критерия, как ответственность.

— Твоя правда, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Сначала Прорицание, как думаешь? — обратился он к Гермионе, ответившей ему утвердительным кивком головы, так что, покидая Большой Зал, они пошли вслед за Роном и Невиллом. — Мой шрам говорит, что он знает короткий путь, и, учитывая, что мы наконец идём на урок, где его таланты могут быть оценены по достоинству, я предлагаю прислушаться.

— Почему бы и нет? — отозвался Рон. — Мы всё равно не имеем ни малейшего представления, как туда добраться.

 

* * *

 

В итоге, вместо десяти минут они добрались до кабинета всего за семь, и уже скоро — слишком скоро, по мнению Гарри — у него разболелась голова, и виной тому был до боли знакомый аромат парфюма, насквозь пропитавший комнату — фактор, над которым следовало бы хорошенько подумать заранее, прежде чем добровольно записаться на Прорицание снова.

— Добро пожаловать, — рассеянно поприветствовала учеников профессор Трелони, вплывая в кабинет. — Как славно наконец увидеть вас в физической форме.

Она пустилась в разглагольствования о внутреннем оке, и Гарри автоматически отключился, так как уже не раз слышал эту речь в различных вариациях.

— Ты, мальчик, — неожиданно остановилась она около Невилла. — Твоя бабушка здорова?

Невилл удивлённо посмотрел на неё.

— Была вчера, — ответил он. — Но кто знает, какие недуги могут напасть на неё в её возрасте.

— Это хорошая позиция, — одобрительно кивнула Трелони. — Особенно учитывая… Что ж, не так уж важно. Мы начнём с базовых методов….

— «Особенно учитывая» что? — шёпотом спросил Невилл Гарри. — Она серьёзно? Ей что-нибудь известно?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — прошептал тот в ответ. — Возможно, она подхватит простуду, сломает лодыжку или что-нибудь ещё. Не то чтобы это такая уж большая проблема в мире волшебников.

— Кстати, дорогая, — обратилась Трелони к Парвати. — Остерегайся рыжих мужчин. Вы вообще слушаете, молодой человек? — внезапно обернулась она к Гарри.

— Не особо, — признался Гарри. — Но я, к сожалению, лишён Внутреннего Ока. Мой шрам, напротив, настоящий талант, и вот он-то слушает очень внимательно. В действительности, он даже сказал, что в следующем году состоится Святочный бал и что ни Парвати, ни её сестра не должны идти на него с Роном, потому что в противном случае он весь вечер не будет обращать на них никакого внимания, так как будет дуться из-за того, что случайно оскорбит предмет своей симпатии, когда пригласит её пойти с ним в последнюю минуту, но окажется, что она уже идёт на бал со звездой квиддича.

— Гарри! — возмутился Рон. — Ты должен быть на моей стороне!

— Я на твоей стороне, — возразил ему тот. — Именно поэтому я обязательно буду доставать тебя, чтобы ты пригласил ту, кто тебе будет нравиться в следующем году, на танцы сразу же.

Профессор, тем временем, изучающе вглядывалась в Гарри.

— У вас есть все шансы преуспеть на этих занятиях, — тихо произнесла она. — Разумеется, совершенно неслыханно чтобы провидец получал свои знания через посредника, но в вашем случае есть некоторые… смягчающие обстоятельства, и ваша прямая, непосредственная связь с ясновидящим — это гораздо больше, чем то, на что многие могут надеяться. Скажите мне, ваш шрам раньше уже делал какие-то предсказания, которые сбывались?

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Мой шрам предупредил меня, что вы спросите это, так что я составил список.

С этими словами он вытащил лист разлинованной бумаги (к ужасу Гермионы, он и его магглорождённые клиенты продолжали пользоваться маггловскими канцелярскими принадлежностями в тех случаях, когда те им казались наиболее практичными, и, разумеется, первыми в списке на вылет оказались перо и пергамент, хотя это и вызывало некоторые трудности, когда, например, им задавали написать эссе определённых размеров и профессорам приходилось попросту угадывать соответствующий эквивалент в страницах), который с обеих сторон был исписан так называемыми пророчествами его шрама, сделанными им за последние два года.

— Понятно, — сказала Трелони, явно находясь под впечатлением от увиденного, и положила список, составленный Гарри, себе на стол. Затем она продолжила излагать программу занятий, а Гарри принялся играть в «виселицу» с Роном. Раз уж он больше не мог заниматься этим на Истории магии, так как ему предстояло поддерживать своего крёстного, он решил, что вполне может посвятить себя этому сейчас.

Гарри поднял глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Лаванда прошла мимо, держа в руках огромный серебряный чайник, который она поставила на стол перед профессором Трелони.

— Между прочим, — небрежно бросила профессор. — То, чего вы боитесь, случится в пятницу шестнадцатого октября.

Она вкратце дала им задание — гадание по чаинкам, — заключив свою речь предупреждением, адресованным Невиллу:

— Когда разобьёте свою кружку, будьте так любезны, возьмите новую из голубого сервиза. Розовый мне слишком дорог.

— Как же тебе повезло, — с завистью протянул Рон. — Ненавижу розовый. Как думаешь, если я разобью свою чашку, может, мне тоже достанется голубая?

Невилл пожал плечами.

— Гермиона, давай со мной?

— Конечно, Невилл, — машинально согласилась Гермиона, делая глоток из своей чашки. — Всё это кажется таким сомнительным, правда? В смысле, всё настолько размыто! «То, чего вы боитесь, случится в пятницу шестнадцатого октября»… Там даже не говорится, чего именно якобы боится Лаванда, и никто даже не вспомнит об этом, если только в тот день что-нибудь действительно — по какой-либо нелепой случайности — пойдёт не так!

— Кроме тебя, вероятно, — пробормотал Рон.

Невилл хмыкнул, но мудро решил промолчать, дабы не пробуждать гнев Гермионы.

— Честное слово, — раздражённо произнесла Гермиона, — даже шрам Гарри обычно куда более точен!

— Справедливости ради, — вступился Гарри, пряча улыбку, — мой шрам предсказывает будущее только тех людей, которых я хорошо знаю, а профессор Трелони видит нас первый раз.

— И велика вероятность, что после подобного пророчества Лаванда действительно будет много чего опасаться, — добавил Невилл. — Они с Парвати всегда были очень суеверными.

Гермиона фыркнула и, нахмурившись, вновь принялась за свой чай.

— Я закончил, — заявил Рон, протягивая свою чашку Гарри.

— Хм, — Гарри заглянул в его кружку, затем быстро сверился со своей копией «Как рассеять туман над будущим». — Я вижу… круг, который, согласно книге, означает начало или конец цикла, и крысу, за которой, я предполагаю, скрывается Хвост, так что… ты смиришься с тем фактом, что Короста оказалась трусом-родителепредателем, организовавшим нападения в прошлом году, это хорошо. Я также вижу метлу… ты либо отправишься в путешествие, либо будешь много играть в квиддич.

— Звучит неплохо, — благосклонно отреагировал Рон, хватаясь за чашку Гарри. — Моя очередь. Ну-ка, посмотрим… что-то, похожее на жёлудь… тут говорится, что это означает «неожиданная удача, богатство», то есть тебе наверняка вскоре придёт в голову очередная прибыльная идея — я бы не стал удивляться. И ещё я вижу… собаку? Эй, Невилл, по-твоему, это похоже на собаку?

— Дай-ка взглянуть. — Невилл потянулся за чашкой Гарри и случайно скинул со стола свою собственную. — Упс. Мне надо взять голубую, да?

— Ой, да не переживай, — отозвался Гарри, лениво взмахивая палочкой. Чашка тут же склеилась, приняв свою первоначальную форму, но чайная гуща так и осталась на полу. — А вот это, пожалуй, стоит убрать.

— Точно, — согласился Невилл, вставая за совком. — Определённо собака, — подтвердил он, заглянув по пути в чашку Гарри через роново плечо.

— Ну-ка посмотрим… собака — это… грим? — уточнила Гермиона, сверяясь с книгой. — Точно — грим. Кажется, ты умрёшь, Гарри, — будничным тоном заявила она.

— Твоя забота очень трогательна, — саркастически ответил тот.

— Кто-то сказал «грим»? — взволнованно спросила Трелони, спеша к их столику.

— Да, вероятно, он у меня, — признался Гарри с неохотой. — И я знаю, что это значит «неотвратимая смерть», но это также может означать, что кто-то собирается меня убить… снова. Вообще-то, у меня на этот год ничего не запланировано, но, полагаю, существует вероятность, что кто-нибудь может всё-таки попытаться. Или, может быть, тут попросту имеется в виду мой крёстный.

— Как может грим означать твоего крёстного? — уставилась на него Трелони. — Думаешь, он умрёт?

— Я бы ему не советовал… — мрачно произнёс Гарри. — Я имел в виду, что его анимагическая форма — собака, и выглядит она именно так. Там рядом, к слову, можно увидеть ключ, что означает переезд, и так как Сириус теперь — мой официальный опекун и мы всё лето путешествовали вместе, будет только логично, если я стану жить с ним.

— Ясно. — Трелони выглядела так, будто её разрывали разочарование, что ей, в конце концов, не удастся объявить скорую смерть Гарри, и облегчение, что ей не придётся прикладывать руку к смерти такого многообещающего провидца. Даже если и его пророчества и исходили от посредника.

 

* * *

 

— Так, ладно, вы, ребята, идите на Трансфигурацию, а мы с Гарри подойдём туда после Маггловедения, — заявила Гермиона.

— А почему вы не можете пойти на Трансфигурацию сейчас, а потом вернуться на Маггловедение? — проныл Рон, угнетённый мыслью, что ему придётся искать дорогу от Северной башни до кабинета Трансфигурации на пару с одним только Невиллом.

— Потому что после Маггловедения у меня ещё Арифмантика, и я не до конца уверена, что Гарри сможет провести целый урок в одиночку, не вызвав всеобщего хаоса, — ответила Гермиона.

— Но подожди… мы пойдём на Маггловедение вместе, но потом мне придётся идти на Трасфигурацию одному? — спросил Гарри. — И ты доверяешь мне это?

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Признаю, план не идеален, но я уверена, ты справишься. А теперь — пойдём!

Они направились вниз по коридору и, достигнув кабинета Маггловедения, достали свои маховики времени, дабы возвратиться к девяти часам утра. Когда они вошли в кабинет, то увидели там всего пятерых учеников: Терри Бута и Майкла Корнера с Рейвенкло, Сьюзан Боунс и Эрни МакМиллана с Хаффлпаффа и… к своему обоюдному удивлению, Теодора Нотта.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Гарри, поражённый, усаживаясь перед одиноким слизеринцем.

— Сижу на занятии, — последовал краткий ответ.

— Слизеринцам это позволено? — Гарри не поверил своим ушам.

— С тех пор, как Дамблдор стал директором, — сухо отозвался Теодор.

— Но… — Гарри задумчиво почесал в затылке. — Почему ты вообще  _захотел_  ходить на эти занятия? Разве твой отец не Пожиратель смерти?

Теодор пронзил его недовольным взглядом. По какой-то неведомой причине ему никогда не нравился Гарри, и он всегда вёл себя так, словно тот ему мешал. Что обычно соответствовало правде. Но всё же.

— Если бы мой отец был Пожирателем смерти, он бы находился в Азкабане. Раз уж это не так, мы единственно можем заключить, что это неправда. На самом деле, именно он подтолкнул меня к тому, чтобы выбрать этот предмет. Однажды у него возникло… недопонимание с магглой, и она выстрелила в него дважды.

— Ношение оружия не разрешено законом Британии, — вмешалась Гермиона.

— Это было в Лас-Вегасе, — пояснил Теодор.

— Ах, Лас-Вегас, — мечтательно протянул Гарри. — Никогда не бывал там, но слышал много хорошего.

— Мой отец хочет убедиться, что я не отправлюсь на тот свет только потому, что ничего не знаю о магглах, — неохотно признался Теодор. — К тому же, он считает, что говорить о них так, будто бы они какие-то мифические существа из «Придиры», — просто позорно.

— Это весьма прогрессивная позиция для сторонника превосходства чистоты крови, — восхитился Гарри.

— Кто сказал, что мы сторонники превосходства чистоты крови? — возмутился Теодор.

— Исходя из моего личного опыта, большинство чистокровных семей сохраняют соответствующие взгляды, так как они либо ничего не знают о магглах, либо ненавидят всё, с ними связанное, — ответил Гарри.

— А что насчёт Уизли? — с невинным видом уточнила Гермиона.

— Ты слышала, — взглянул на неё Гарри, — об их троюродном брате-сквибе, о существовании которого они предпочитают не вспоминать?

Гермиона покачала головой.

— То есть они утверждают, что делают это потому, что он невыносимый и завидует их магии, но в действительности же это проблема, укоренённая обществом: только представь, что до недавнего времени в чистокровных семьях детей-сквибов заточали в темницах, а то и вовсе убивали. Даже тех, кому удавалось выжить, обычно изгоняли, предварительно стерев им память. Те, кому посчастливилось избежать и этой участи, всё равно не могли отправиться в Хогвартс и зачастую также не получали и маггловского образования, так что, когда они вырастали, они не знали, как влиться в маггловское сообщество, но не могли жить и в магическом. Отчего, по-твоему, Филч так озлобился? — риторически спросил Гарри. — Внести перемены — задача нашего поколения, и есть вероятность, что хотя бы один из семи детей Уизли женится или выйдет замуж не за чистокровку.

Гермиона смотрела на него с тем выражением лица, которое обычно появлялось у неё, когда он начинал обсуждать что-либо серьёзное. На его счастье, именно в этот момент профессор решила появиться в классе. На ней были джинсы и кофта с надписью «Кембридж»; Гарри с трудом вспомнил, что её зовут Чарити Бэрбидж и что она та самая женщина, чья фотография была помещена на странице с некрологами в «Ежедневном пророке» после Битвы за Хогвартс.

— Здравствуйте, класс, — просияла она. — Меня зовут профессор Бэрбидж, и я счастлива, что в этом году на моих занятиях присутствуют представители всех факультетов. Прежде чем мы начнём, мне необходимо проверить, насколько вы уже знакомы с миром магглов. К примеру, поднимите руки те, кто знает, что такое электричество.

Помимо Гарри и Гермионы, Теодор Нотт был единственным, кто поднял руку. Хм, возможно, он говорил серьёзно, когда упоминал, что его отец хочет, чтобы его представление о магглах, не ограничивалось небылицами, бытующими среди волшебников. Интересно.

 

* * *

 

— Как прошло Маггловедение? — спросил Невилл влетевшего в кабинет Трансфигурации Гарри. — И не волнуйся, ты не опоздал.

— Хорошо, — облегчённо выдохнул тот. — Было интересно. Я даже узнал кое-что новое!

Невилл скептически поднял брови.

— Ну, не так уж много чего, — признался Гарри. — Но учитывая, что я не рассчитывал узнать  _ничего_  нового, это — то ещё достижение.

В этот момент в класс проскользнула Гермиона, лихорадочно оглядываясь, пытаясь определить, опоздала она или нет.

— Как… — Рон замялся, стараясь вспомнить, какой ещё урок она уже успела посетить этим утром, — Арифмантика?

— Замечательно, — ответила Гермиона с блеском в глазах. — Придётся как следует поднапрячься, но, думаю, я научусь многому. Маггловедение тоже было потрясающим, профессор Бэрбидж действительно знает, о чём говорит.

— Внимание, класс.

МакГонагалл начала лекцию об анимагах. Все были полны энтузиазма и слушали с живым интересом, и только Гарри от нечего делать изрисовывал учебник Рона, так как, по его мнению, будучи анимагом, он уже знал о них достаточно. Единственный раз он поднял глаза, услышав аплодисменты, и как раз успел увидеть, как полосатая кошка превращается обратно в профессора.

МакГонагалл улыбнулась их реакции, но затем прищурилась, словно бы вспомнив нечто важное:

— Это странно…

— Что странно, профессор? — спросила Гермиона.

— Могу поклясться, что вы только что пришли с Прорицания, — ответила та.

— Да, — подтвердил Рон.

— Профессор Трелони обычно предсказывает смерть одному из своих учеников, и все, как правило, воспринимают это весьма близко к сердцу, — объяснила профессор.

— Она пыталась предсказать смерть Гарри, — начал Шеймус. — Но потом они решили, что эта собака, скорее всего, его крёстный — и как-то не сложилось.

— Да, — присоединился Дин. — Она сказала, что раз уж от Гарри зависит его ясновидящий шрам, он наверняка постарается о нём позаботиться.

На словах «ясновидящий шрам» МакГонагалл прикрыла глаза с видом, который обычно бывал у Гермионы, когда они говорили ерунду и у неё начинала болеть голова.

— Рада слышать, что никто из вас не будет переживать по поводу своей ближайшей кончины, — произнесла наконец она. — Ваше задание на сегодня — превратить этих кроликов, — она указала на стоящую на учительском столе клетку с белыми кроликами, — в шёлковые шляпы. Количество баллов, разумеется, будет снижено, если на шляпах окажется мех, усы или если они будут шевелиться. Остальные инструкции на доске.

Когда все обзавелись кроликами и приступили к попыткам трансформации, МакГонагалл принялась ходить между рядами, наблюдая за успехами учащихся. Дойдя до стола Гарри, она нахмурилась. Гермиона уже успешно превратила своего кролика, конечно же, а Рон и Невилл находились в процессе трансформации, тогда как кролик Гарри всё ещё оставался кроликом, хотя и принял тёмно-серый оттенок.

— Мистер Поттер, — строго произнесла МакГонагалл, — Вы обычно справляетесь с заданием куда быстрее. Что-то не так?

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.

— В общем-то, нет, я просто пытаюсь превратить его, не используя палочку. Очевидно, над этим ещё предстоит поработать.

Недовольство профессора только усилилось.

— Позвольте спросить,  _почему_  вы пытаетесь выполнить задание, не используя свою палочку?

— Потому что с ней у меня уже получилось. Видите? — Гарри взмахнул палочкой, превратив своего почти чёрного кролика в чёрную шляпу. Он проделал то же самое ещё раз, и шляпа вновь стала белым кроликом. — Конечно, теперь придётся начинать сначала… — сетовал Гарри.

МакГонагалл потрясённо смотрела на него:

— Вам только что удалась невербальная трансфигурация?

Упс.

— Да?..

Глаза МакГонагалл увлажнились: она наверняка вспомнила его отца, который тоже преуспевал в трансфигурации.

— Продолжайте, мистер Поттер, продолжайте.

— Раз ты уже закончил… Не хочешь помочь мне? — с надеждой спросил Рон.

— Закончил? — Гарри посмотрел на него так, будто бы не верил своим ушам. — Я сделал меньше твоего! Попроси Гермиону.

На этом он вернулся к своим попыткам перекрасить кролика в чёрный.

 

* * *

 

 

После обеда у них был Уход за магическими существами с Хагридом.

— Знаешь, — мимоходом заметил Драко, когда они открыли учебники на странице пятьдесят четыре, которая являлась началом раздела о гиппогрифах, — если бы я сам не покупал школьные принадлежности, я мог бы так и не узнать, как это открывается. Представляешь, какой позор: пришлось бы затягивать книгу ремнём, вместо того чтобы просто погладить корешок.

— Но, Драко, — возразил Гарри, — я заплатил Добби, чтобы он сделал покупки за меня, и я всё равно знаю, как открывать их.

— Разве твой шрам не пророчествует? — спросил тот. — По-моему, это жульничество.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Гарри.

Когда Хагрид закончил рассказывать о гиппогрифах, он вызвал добровольца. Как и следовало ожидать, никто не желал приближаться к ним до тех пор, пока не было известно наверняка, что бояться нечего. Они, конечно, не думали, что Хагрид намеренно станет подвергать их опасности, но то, что не вызывало опасений у полувеликана, кучке тринадцатилетних подростков виделось несколько иначе. Разумеется, бремя первопроходца легло на Гарри.

— Я готов, — с живостью вызвался он.

— Молодец, Гарри! — просиял Хагрид. — Хорошо, давай посмотрим, поладишь ли ты с Клювокрылом.

Он размотал одну из цепей и вывел Махаона — теперь уже снова Клювокрыла — из загона. Гарри уверенно подошёл к гиппогрифу и низко поклонился — всё это он проделал не моргая. Когда он поднял взгляд, он увидел, что Клювокрыл поклонился ему точно так же. Кажется, Хагрид был прав, когда утверждал, что в обращении с гиппогрифами главное — уверенность. Гарри медленно приблизился к Клювокрылу и погладил ему клюв.

— Отлично, Гарри! — пробасил восторженный Хагрид, перекрывая аплодисменты учеников. — Думаю, он не откажется прокатить тебя.

— Мило, — пожал плечами Гарри. Он внимательно прослушал инструкцию Хагрида о том, как ездить верхом на гиппогрифе, и не успел он опомниться, как уже летел над территорией Хогвартса. Полёт был гораздо комфортнее, чем он помнил, но на метле всё равно было куда удобнее. Особенно на Молнии 2000, которую он приобрёл всего за пару недель до того, как вернуться в прошлое…

Когда он приземлился, его ослепила яркая вспышка, что заставило его обернуться; позади себя он обнаружил Колина Криви с камерой. Гарри слез с Крювокрыла, чтобы узнать, что от него хотел второкурсник.

— Я иду на Травологию, — объяснился Колин. — Как думаешь, «Пророк» опубликует это фото в разделе для широкой аудитории?

— Возможно, — ответил Гарри после недолгого размышления. — Особенно учитывая, что это первый урок Хагрида после того, как с него были сняты все обвинения.

— Здорово, — просиял Колин. — Ожидай увидеть снимок в «Пророке» на следующей неделе. Пока, Гарри!

— До встречи, Колин, — помахал ему вслед Гарри, а затем вернулся к своему классу.

Ободрённые успехом Гарри, другие ученики с опаской забирались в загон. Хагрид отвязывал гиппогрифов одного за другим, и вскоре повсюду люди начали нервно кланяться животным. Гарри тут же направился к Драко, Крэббу и Гойлу, которые намеревались совладать с Клювокрылом.

— Драко, если ты испортишь Хагриду его первый урок, оскорбив Клювокрыла, хотя он и предупреждал нас неоднократно не делать этого, помяни моё слово, я пущу слух, что твоя мать не настоящая Блэк, так как у твоей бабушки была интрижка с Абраксасом Малфоем, и поэтому твои родители на самом деле — единокровные брат с сестрой.

Драко метнул в него сердитый взгляд и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то возразить.

— Не думай, что я не сделаю этого, — предупредил его Гарри.

— Ладно, — Драко ещё раз пронзил его взглядом, прежде чем разъярённо умчаться в сторону Пэнси и Миллисенты — Крэбб и Гойл за ним по пятам.

И пускай он разозлил Драко, но зато остаток занятия Хагрида прошёл мирно и без всяческих проявлений агрессии.


	30. Chapter 30

Входя в кабинет Истории магии, Гарри не знал, чего ему стоило ожидать, так как это был единственный предмет, который за всё время его обучения в Хогвартсе из года в год вёл один и тот же учитель: призраки не нуждаются в заменах. Так что Гарри с уверенностью предполагал только то, что, если он заснёт на уроке у Сириуса, ему не поздоровится.

Разумеется, Сириус начал занятие именно с этого самого предупреждения.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут профессор Блэк. В своё время я также учился в Хогвартсе — вперёд, Гриффиндор! — и потому мне тоже приходилось высиживать на лекциях моего предшественника. Честно говоря, сомневаюсь, что я сознательно выслушал хотя бы одну из них, так что я понимаю, что многие из вас могут сказать то же самое про себя. Если вам вздумается спать на моих занятиях — пожалуйста, но знайте: недавно на мой кабинет таинственным образом было наложено заклятие, которое может придать вашей коже интенсивно синий цвет, изменить пол, не позволить вам использовать букву «и», заставить вас говорить стихами или сделает с вами что-то ещё, чего нам пока установить не удалось. Что касается тех, кто не умеет слагать стихи… что ж, не стоило засыпать. Я также чувствую себя обязанным сообщить, что те несчастные, которые пренебрегут моим предупреждением, в скором времени обнаружат, что в Больничном крыле им ничем не смогут помочь, так что они останутся в таком состоянии на целую неделю. У кого-нибудь есть вопросы, прежде чем мы начнём?

Незамедлительно поднялся целый лес рук.

— Разве вам ничего не грозит за применение заклятий к ученикам? — поинтересовалась Лаванда.

— Грозит, — признал Сириус. — Если бы это делал я лично, а не мой кабинет.

— Почему вы не перешли в другой класс? — спросил Шеймус.

— Пробовал это с пятикурсниками Хаффлпаффа. Не сработало.

— Что случилось с профессором Биннсом? — уточнила Парвати.

— Профессор МакГонагалл заметила, что в замке был проведён сеанс экзорцизма во время моего собеседования с директором, и вскоре обнаружила, что профессор Биннс был единственным пропавшим призраком, — пояснил Сириус.

— Почему вы хотели устроиться на должность, вероятность освобождения которой в ближайшее время была практически равна нулю? — удивился Дин.

— Ты ведь магглорождённый, да? — многозначительно и задумчиво взглянув на него, удостоверился Сириус.

— Да. Как вы догадались? — ответил Дин несколько настороженно и удивлённо.

— Ты задаёшь логичные вопросы, — рассмеялся Сириус. — Такое обычно бывает, когда имеешь дело с людьми, в меньшей степени затронутыми миром магии. И отвечая на твой вопрос: я надеялся, что директор предпочтёт живого учителя призраку. Тот факт, что я находился здесь в момент экзорцизма, — простое совпадение.

— Как вы сбежали из Азкабана? — спросил Рон.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чём вы говорите, молодой человек, — напрягся тот. — Я никогда не был в Азкабане, и попробуйте найти какое-либо документальное подтверждение, утверждающее обратное.

— Тогда где вы были большую часть моей жизни? — вмешался Гарри, только чтобы подействовать Сириусу на нервы.

— На Майорке, — не моргнув глазом солгал тот.

— И спокойно бросили меня с ненавидящими магию родственниками? — ужаснулся Гарри с мастерством профессионального актёра.

Сириус в гневном жесте скрестил руки на груди.

— Эй, я же подарил тебе Молнию, разве нет? Чего ещё тебе от меня надо?

— Проклятие распространяется только на тех, кто спит на уроке, или на тех, кто считает ворон, тоже? — уточнил Невилл.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Сириус. — Но на твоём месте я бы не стал расслабляться в помещении, которое заклинает спящих людей.

— Намёк понят, — отозвался Невилл.

— Вы собираетесь следовать программе профессора Биннса? — наивно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Нет, — оживлённо возразил Сириус. — Всё, что вам пока нужно знать о восстаниях гоблинов, так это то, что они не прекращались из-за тяги гоблинов к кровопролитию и стремления волшебников поработить их такими способами, как, например, запрет на ношение волшебных палочек 1631-ого года, когда использование палочек было запрещено для всех магических существ, кроме волшебниц и волшебников, хотя, вероятно, это было всего лишь ответной реакцией на восстание гоблинов 1612-ого года, которое произошло в Хогсмиде… Остерегайтесь гоблинов, дети. Они умны, жестоки и контролируют денежный фонд.

Ученики внимательно следили за профессором Блэком. Они впервые слышали нечто хотя бы отдалённо интересное о гоблинах и сейчас были немного обеспокоены тем, что же случится с экономикой в случае очередного восстания.

— Но хватит об этом, мы закончим с гоблинами, когда придёт время С.О.В., — объявил Сириус. — Давайте теперь поговорим о Волдеморте.

В классе тотчас послышались вздохи удивления и ужаса.

— Вы издеваетесь, что ли? — не поверил своим ушам и глазам Сириус.

Гарри вполне понимал и разделял его недоумение. Если тот факт, что люди боялись использовать обращение «Волдеморт», когда тот находился на пике своей тёмной славы, был ещё обоснован, то сейчас, по прошествии двенадцати лет с момента его исчезновения, когда никто, кроме Гарри, уже не представлял себе мир, где Волдеморт — на свободе и творит свои злодеяния, было совершенно непонятно, почему они так страшатся этого имени. Гарри уже более-менее привык к всеобщей паранойе, но Сириус, брошенный в Азкабан сразу после известия о «гибели» Волдеморта, до недавнего времени находился в бегах и/или был окружён людьми, которые на собственном опыте знали об ужасах того времени, когда у власти стоял Волдеморт.

— Знаете что? — постановил Сириус. — Каждый, кто сможет озвучить предложение со словом «Волдеморт», не дёргаясь, не заикаясь и не бледнея, получит пятьдесят очков и моё согласие на «проведение» одной из ваших отработок. Нужно сделать пометку, чтобы не забыть сказать другим ученикам… — пробормотал он, поворачиваясь к доске, где заглавными буквами на всю ширину написал имя самого тёмного волшебника последних лет.

— Выходит, наша тема — Волдеморт? — сразу же уточнила Гермиона.

— Мы и правда не так уж много знаем о Волдеморте, — подключился Невилл. — Только мифы и легенды.

— Сто очков Гриффиндору! — расплылся в улыбке Сириус.

— Замечательно, — простонал Гарри. — Оказывается, меня ненавидит не только мой крёстный отец, но ещё и двое лучших друзей.

— Не переживай, Гарри, — попытался подбодрить его Рон. — Я не собираюсь ничего говорить.

— Может, сейчас и не собираешься, — согласился Гарри. — Но принимая во внимание происходящее, полагаю, мы довольно долго будем проходить Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

— Почему ты зовёшь его так? — с любопытством спросила Гермиона. — Ты никогда этого не делаешь.

— Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, — без тени иронии ответил Гарри.

— А теперь, чтобы наверняка обеспечить себе место в чёрном списке каждого уважающего себя Пожирателя смерти — если такие, разумеется, существуют… Начну с того, что «Лорд Волдеморт» — псевдоним некоего Тома Марволо Риддла. Забавный факт: это — анаграмма. Так что, по сути своей, вселяющее страх в большинство здесь присутствующих имя — всего лишь элемент выпендрёжничества скучающего подростка, по случайному стечению обстоятельств означающее с французского «полёт от смерти», — провозгласил Сириус. — К тому же, Риддл — полукровка, у которого явные проблемы с отцом, так как его мать, чистокровная волшебница по имени Меропа Гонт, одна из немногих наследников Салазара Слизерина, вышла замуж за маггла, которого тоже звали Том Риддл, напоив его приворотным зельем. Со временем Меропа убедила себя в том, что её раб любви на самом деле любит её, и перестала давать ему зелье. Он бросил её и их нерождённого ребёнка и вернулся домой. Из этого всего можно сделать важный вывод. Кто-нибудь может сказать мне, какой?

— Не думай, что парень, которого ты поишь приворотным зельем, любит тебя? — высказала предположение Лаванда.

Шеймус побелел и медленно начал отодвигаться от неё.

— Вообще-то, я собирался сказать: «Не привораживайте людей» или «Всегда сообщайте своим избранникам и избранницам, что вы — волшебники, до свадьбы или зачатия ребёнка, чтобы, в случае если они плохо воспримут эту новость, вы могли бы наложить на них заклятие забвения и спокойно жить дальше», — но это тоже неплохой вариант, разве что только немного жутковатый, — произнёс Сириус, глядя на Лаванду. — Итак, после того как Риддл покинул её, Гонт потеряла желание жить, распродала своё имущество, родила в сиротском доме и умерла. Маленький Риддл не мог смириться с тем фактом, что отец бросил его, что могло сыграть свою роль в укоренившихся в нём антимаггловских настроениях. Далее, отец и брат матери Волдеморта тоже умерли, что сделало его единственным ныне живущим наследником Слизерина.

— Значит, это он открыл Тайную комнату пятьдесят лет назад? — спросил Дин.

— Да, — кивнул Сириус. — И убил ученицу факультета Рейвенкло, которую многие из вас, вероятно, знают под именем Плакса Миртл. Вопросы?

В воздух вновь взметнулись десятки рук.

 

* * *

 

Добравшись до кабинета Зельеварения, Гарри нигде не мог обнаружить Снейпа. Зато позади учительского стола стоял Локхарт, отчего-то страшно нахмуренный.

— Профессор Локхарт? — робко уточнил Гарри. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Десять очков с Гриффиндора за вашу дерзость, Поттер, — резко ответил профессор.

Гарри замялся на мгновение, но тут его осенило:

— Профессор  _Снейп_?

— Ещё минус десять очков за констатацию очевидного, Поттер.

Несмотря на всё удовольствие, которое Гарри испытывал в связи с тем, что ему удалось хотя бы в малой степени уравновесить огромное количество баллов, которые Невилл и Гермиона получили за произнесение слова «Волдеморт», тот факт, что он потерял двадцать очков менее чем за минуту, означал, что Снейп в ярости. Несомненно, текущее… состояние Снейпа было целиком и полностью заслугой Сириуса. Гарри был почти рад, что тот наконец-то  _предпринял что-то_ , а то он уже начинал беспокоиться.

— Что здесь делает Локхарт? — прошептал Невилл, когда они принялись изготавливать уменьшающее зелье.

— Это не он, это Снейп, — так же приглушённо ответил Гарри. — Я думаю, Сириус разыграл его.

— Но почему?..

— Они никак не могут забыть свою школьную вражду, — объяснил Гарри. — Конечно, в защиту Снейпа — и я не могу поверить, что только что сказал это, — Сириус многие годы безжалостно издевался над ним, приложил руку к тому, чтобы рассорить Снейпа с его единственным другом, и едва не убил его, потому что он настолько ненавидит слизеринцев. Разумеется, Снейп был Пожирателем смерти, так что, может, в этом кроется причина, почему Сириус никак не может успокоиться…

— И поэтому твой крёстный нападает на него до сих пор? Это… выглядит жалко, не находишь?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Он ел крыс ради меня. Так что я скажу: дайте ему повеселиться.

— Вы двое болтаете или делом занимаетесь? — набросился на них Снейп, подойдя к их столу. — Лонгботтом, как, Мерлина ради, ты умудрился сделать своё уменьшающее зелье оранжевым?

Невилл посмотрел в свой котел. Жидкость в нём действительно была оранжевого цвета.

— Ну и ну. Оранжевое. Разве оно не должно быть зелёным?

— Именно, — издевательски усмехнулся Снейп. Привычный эффект, однако, был испорчен, так как он всё ещё выглядел и говорил как Локхарт, что в итоге сделало эту сцену довольно забавной. — В конце урока ты, Лонгботтом, дашь пару капель этого зелья своей жабе. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Возможно, это мотивирует тебя сварить его как следует.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Невилл и перевернул свой котел.

Снейп, казалось, был готов кого-нибудь убить.

— Отработка! — заорал он.

После того как Снейп умчался от их стола, Невилл прошептал:

— Хорошо, что профессор Блэк вызвался провести мою следующую отработку…

— Зачем ты разлил своё зелье, Невилл? — спросила изумлённая Гермиона. — Теперь тебе придётся начинать всё сначала!

— Всё лучше, чем рисковать несчастным Тревором, — пожал плечами Невилл. — Ты же поможешь мне сварить новое зелье? Снейп может настоять на том, чтобы всё равно испытать его.

— Ладно, — неохотно согласилась Гермиона, так как опасалась за судьбу невилловой жабы и знала, что Зелья никогда не давались Невиллу легко.

— А Тревор вообще здесь? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Думаешь, это его остановит? — хмыкнул Рон. — К слову, молодец, Невилл. Это было круто!

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он. Невилл действительно сильно изменился за эти годы.

 

* * *

 

Гарри с нетерпением ожидал возможности посетить первое занятие по Защите от тёмных искусств, вести которое будет не обманщик или злодей. И не Снейп. Хотя, учитывая, что тот притворялся верным Пожирателем смерти и только что пытался убить Тревора, особое его выделение было спорным по обоим пунктам.

Гарри помнил, что первый урок был посвящён боггартам и проходил в учительской, но всё равно он несколько удивился, увидев поджидающего их Снейпа, который всё ещё выглядел как Локхарт. И да, он точно ждал их, иначе он бы непременно устроил сцену из своего ухода или посетовал на присутствие гриффиндорцев третьего курса.

— Вероятно, никто не предупреждал тебя, Люпин, но в этом классе учится Невилл Лонгботтом. Я советую тебе быть настороже, так как он  _слишком_  много времени провёл с Гарри Поттером и потому склонен к бессмысленным разрушениям при малейшей провокации.

Невилл вызывающе посмотрел на Снейпа, но промолчал, не желая испытывать судьбу.

— Я надеялся, что Невилл сможет помочь мне на первом этапе, — как ни в чём не бывало произнёс Римус. — Уверен, он справится с минимальным сопутствующим ущербом.

Невилл казался польщённым, а Снейп перед уходом развеселил Гарри ещё больше, показав, как бы выглядел кривящий губы в отвращении Локхарт.

— Ты догадался, Гарри? — Голос Римуса прорвался сквозь мысленную перемотку воспоминаний о том, насколько уморительно выглядел Снейп в теле Локхарта.

— О чём? — на автомате переспросил тот.

— Какое у нас преимущество перед боггартом? — повторил свой вопрос Римус.

— Мы можем нейтрализовать его взмахом палочки, мыслями о чём-нибудь забавном и заклятием «Риддикулус»? — предположил Гарри.

Римус казался сбитым с толку.

— Вообще-то, я собирался сказать, что попытка напугать множество людей запутает его, так что он не будет знать, какую форму ему принять, но, полагаю, в твоих словах тоже есть правда. Давайте сначала попрактикуем заклинание без палочек. Пожалуйста, повторяйте за мной: «Риддикулус»!

Наконец Римус убедился, что они отлично запомнили заклинание, и перешёл к следующей части занятия.

— Так, Невилл. Для начала скажи мне: что пугает тебя больше всего на свете?

— Мысль о том, что Гарри может стать министром магии, — ответил Невилл без малейшего промедления.

— Эй! — возмутился Гарри, тогда как все остальные ребята в классе засмеялись.

— Гарри — министр магии… Хм… Невилл, ты, кажется, живёшь с бабушкой?

— Да, точно, — энергично подтвердил он. — Но она тоже была бы ужасающим министром, правда, очевидно, что по другим причинам.

— Нет-нет, ты меня не понял, — начал объяснять Римус. — Не мог бы ты описать мне, как обычно одевается твоя бабушка?

Гарри перестало нравиться, к чему всё это идёт… И разумеется, две минуты спустя из шкафа вышел сияющий, но более взрослый прототип Гарри.

— Знаете, — произнёс Гарри-боггарт, — понедельник, вероятно, самый унылый день во вселенной, давайте его отменим. И что это за бред: в Британии нельзя иметь личного дракона? Я скажу так: по дракону каждому, у кого есть лицензия. О! И тогда мы сможем добавить налог на дракона к налогу на чистоту крови! А как призрачное сообщество отреагировало на мой указ о разрешении сэру Николасу примкнуть к Клубу обезглавленных охотников? Я…

— Риддикулус! — изо всех сил завопил Невилл.

В ту же секунду Гарри оказался облачён в женскую одежду. Вид его в длинном платье с кружевной отделкой, в высокой шляпе с поеденным молью стервятником наверху и с качающейся в руке малиновой дамской сумкой не казался Гарри особенно смешным, но, очевидно, класс был с ним не согласен, так как все они умирали со смеху.

Раздражённый зрелищем, Гарри, желая получить шанс встретиться с боггартом и зная, что Римус вряд ли позволит ему сделать это, выскочил вперёд. Послышался треск — и, к удивлению Гарри, вместо дементора возник зелёный всполох света.

«Убивающее проклятие», — догадался Гарри, поднимая палочку и произнося: — Риддикулус!

Когда Авада Кедавра превратилась в световое шоу, Гарри сообразил, что ему, в общем-то, можно было и не утруждаться, так как его страх «зелёного света» показался его одноклассникам просто уморительным.

— Серьёзно, Гарри? Зелёная молния? — спросил Рон, задыхаясь от смеха.

— Это было Убивающее проклятие! — оправдывался Гарри. — Я не хочу, чтобы близкие мне люди умерли!

— Уверена, так и есть, — попыталась поддержать его Гермиона, но и ей не удалось сохранить спокойное выражение лица.

— Ладно, — обозлился Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди. — Почему бы тебе самой не попробовать?

— Может, я так и сделаю, — заявила она, выходя вперёд.

Снова раздался треск, и на месте боггарта возникла полная укоризны и разочарования МакГонагалл.

— Не знаю, что и сказать, мисс Грейнджер. У вас был такой потенциал… По крайней мере, мне так казалось. Теперь я не знаю, что и думать. Вы провалились. По всем предметам. Никогда раньше у нас ещё не было ученика, который бы не справился ни с одним экзаменом, так что мы исключаем вас из Хогвартса!

Гермиона в ужасе закричала.

— Гермиона! — подбежал к ней Рон. — Это всего лишь боггарт, помнишь? Он не настоящий. Представь… Представь, что она может говорить только стихами, как сказал профессор Блэк!

Гермиона закрыла глаза и дрожащим голосом произнесла:

— Р-риддикулус!

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а затем МакГонагалл продолжила свою тираду, подобно Шекспиру:

— Мисс Грейнджер, не знаю, что и сказать,

Вы провалились, и это — правда.

Немедленно должны вы Хогвартс покидать,

Ведь обучение не принесло плода вам.

Вы — разочарование и позор:

До вас никто ещё не пал столь низко.

Как смеете вы показываться здесь,

Вон, глупая девчонка, дверь ведь близко.

Вы оставайтесь, честно, лучше магглой.

Конечно, раз столь бестолковы вы,

То вам и эта участь будет тяжкой.

Грядущее жестоко к вам, увы.

Но это всё для вашего же блага, дорогая,

Что исключаю вас, пощады я не зная.

Рон ободряюще улыбнулся Гермионе и вышел вперёд, чтобы встретиться со своим боггартом. Треск! И МакГонагалл превратилась в лохматого паука шесть футов высотой, угрожающе двигающего своими жвалами.

— Риддикулус! — завопил Рон, замявшись только на мгновение.

Ноги паука исчезли, и боггарт покатился в сторону Лаванды.

— Спасибо, Рон, — тихонько поблагодарила его Гермиона, пока они наблюдали, как остальные их одноклассники одолевают боггарта.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — сказал ей Рон. — Серьёзно, не стоит. Ты потрясающая. Ты самый умный человек из всех, кого я знаю, за исключением Дамблдора и — периодически — Гарри. Тебя ни за что не исключат.

— Оставим их на минутку, ладно? — предложил Гарри, оттаскивая Невилла в сторонку.

— Давай, Невилл, прикончи его! — крикнул профессор Люпин.

Невилл вышел к боггарту, и тот снова превратился в министра Гарри.

— Риддикулус!

Стоило только боггарту оказаться в платье, как раздался громкий звук вспышки. Гарри тотчас же обернулся. Увидев стоящего в дверях Драко Малфоя с фотокамерой в руках, он простонал. Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Час расплаты настал, Поттер.


	31. Chapter 31

Позднее Гарри сообразил, что мог бы отреагировать на ситуацию с фотографией куда лучше. Он мог бы, к примеру, взорвать камеру, наложить на Драко заклятие оцепенения, использовать заклинание замены или притяжения… Да что угодно, в общем-то, кроме того, что он сделал на самом деле — ничего. Драко же, со своей стороны, отослал фотографию боггарта прямиком Рите Скитер, которая на её основе написала не просто статью, а целую серию статей под названием «Подземелья и переодевания: тайная жизнь Гарри Поттера». Гарри, разумеется, подал на неё в суд за клевету и выиграл процесс, вынудив «Ежедневный пророк» опубликовать опровержение. К началу октября магический мир, по большому счёту, казалось, забыл об этом скверном происшествии, чего нельзя было сказать об учениках Хогвартса.

— Привет, Гарри, — поздоровалась с ним Лиза Турпин, рейвенкловка с его курса. — Не мог бы ты подписать мой новый настенный плакат с твоим изображением в женской одежде?

— Драко теперь и плакаты продаёт? — не поверил своим ушам тот.

— О да, — энергично кивнула в ответ Лиза. — Он сказал, что позаимствовал идею продавать всё, что можно, у тебя. Ты подавал хороший пример, начиная с прошлого года.

— Засранец, — буркнул себе под нос Гарри, размышляя над тем, что, может быть, ему в самом деле стоило прекратить распускать тот слух, где утверждалось, что Нарцисса — от рождения Малфой. Хотя, возможно, он заслужил это историей о том, что отцом Драко является Снейп, которую многие приняли за чистую монету. По словам Сириуса, на прошлой неделе Снейпу пришло письмо от адвоката, который предлагал тому помощь в судебном процессе за опекунство над Драко. Мастер зельеварения, без сомнений, не нашёл это весьма забавным. К счастью, он находился в настолько приподнятом расположении духа с момента выхода той первой статьи Риты Скитер, что теперь его настроение попросту вернулось в состояние нормальной брюзгливости.

— Так ты подпишешь? — уточнила Лиза.

— Ох, ну ладно, так и быть, — вздохнул Гарри, доставая маггловскую ручку, которой он, разумеется, пользовался намеренно, и наскоро подписал плакат.

— Спасибо за то, что с гордостью принимаешь и победы, и поражения, — радостно прощебетала она, удаляясь.

— Как думаешь, я смогу уговорить тебя подписать их мне на продажу? — послышался позади него голос Драко. Гарри обернулся к очевидно позабавленному увиденным слизеринцу. — Тогда можно будет повысить цену.

— Какая мне с этого выгода? — тут же, не задумываясь, уточнил Гарри.

— Десять процентов от прибыли, — предложил Драко.

— Двадцать.

— Пятнадцать.

— По рукам, — улыбнулся Гарри. — А теперь скажи мне вот что: как ты оказался в учительской в тот день? В смысле, ты что, следил за мной? Или ты просто снимаешь Хогвартс и его окрестности в свободное от учёбы время?

— Я натолкнулся на профессора Снейпа после урока Зельеварения, — объяснил Драко, — и он сказал мне пойти в учительскую, вооружившись камерой. У меня её не было, так что пришлось одолжить у Пэнси…

— У Пэнси есть камера? — перебил его Гарри. — Я думал, она есть только у Колина.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Как оказалось, Пэнси решила последовать твоему примеру юного предпринимателя и написать книгу для родителей и будущих учеников, в основном — магглорождённых, о том, чего стоит ожидать от учёбы, как выглядит замок, как проходят занятия, и для этого ей необходимо много фотографий.

— Чёрт, почему я не додумался до этого… — посетовал Гарри. — Но постой… Ваши семьи до смешного богаты. С чего вам вдруг понадобилось зарабатывать деньги?

— А тебе? — фыркнул в ответ Драко. — Ты тоже богат и независим.

— Да, но вы же не сорите деньгами так, как я, и ваши родители всё ещё живы, здоровы и зарабатывают, — заметил Гарри.

— Что я могу сказать, Поттер, — пожал плечами Драко. — Приятно иметь в своём распоряжении немного денег, не выпрашивая их у родителей. В Хогвартсе бывает до умопомрачения скучно. Как я уже говорил, профессор Снейп посоветовал мне пойти в учительскую, и, полагаю, он думал, что мне удастся снять твой самый ужасный кошмар или тебя самого, испуганного донельзя, но всё сложилось куда лучше, ты не находишь?

— Если только для тебя, — пробормотал Гарри.

Драко лишь ухмыльнулся на прощание.

 

* * *

 

В нетерпении ожидая, пока очередь из желающих покинуть замок и отправиться в Хогсмид уменьшится хотя бы на малость, Гарри обратил внимание на какое-то возбуждение в начале колонны. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что Парвати, Шеймус и Дин пытались успокоить рыдающую Лаванду.

— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри, приближаясь к ним в компании Рона, Невилла и Гермионы.

— Сегодня утром ей пришло письмо из дома, — прошептала Парвати. — Её кролика Бинки загрызла лиса.

— Ох, — посочувствовала Гермиона. — Лаванда, мне так жаль.

— Этого стоило ожидать, — простенала та. — Знаете, какой сегодня день?

— Шестнадцатое октября? — с готовностью отозвался Невилл. — Тот самый день, когда, по словам профессора Трелони, с тобой должно было произойти нечто ужасное?

Лаванда кивнула и обречённо вздохнула.

— И случилось не только это! К тому же, у меня сегодня начались месячные.

— Знаете что? — вмешался Гарри, ощущая неловкость. — Мне кажется, я забыл деньги в спальне. Рон, Невилл, вы идёте?

— О Господи, разумеется, — произнёс Рон, практически подталкивая Гарри в сторону башни Гриффиндора.

— И мы с вами! — крикнул им вслед Дин.

— Да, кажется, я тоже кое-что забыл… — пробормотал Шеймус.

Скрывшись из вида, пятеро мальчишек тут же спрятались за углом.

— Пс, Джинни, — позвал ту Гарри, заметив, что она проходила мимо по коридору.

— Что это вы здесь делаете? — удивилась она, подходя поближе.

— Прячемся от Лаванды. Она говорит с Парвати и Гермионой о «девчачьих проблемах», — объяснил Гарри.

— И поэтому вы  _прячетесь_ , — презрительно покачала головой Джинни. — Мальчишки. А от меня-то вы что хотите? Чтобы я сообщила вам, когда станет безопасно выходить?

— Было бы здорово, — кивнул Гарри.

— Ладненько, — согласилась Джинни. — Но только если ты купишь мне коробку конфет из «Сладкого королевства».

— Если ты скажешь, когда они уйдут, чтобы нам не пришлось провести с ними целый день, я, чёрт возьми, куплю тебе пять.

Джинни улыбнулась, обрадованная этой мыслью, и несколько минут спустя подала им знак, что проход свободен.

— Спасибо, Джинни, ты спасла нам жизнь, — поблагодарил её Гарри, когда они вновь встали в очередь на выход.

— Учитывая, какими геройствами занимаешься ты, я не удивлена, что ты называешь это именно так, — ответила Джинни безучастно.

 

* * *

 

Так как первый урок Хагрида оказался невероятно успешным (даже несмотря на то, что в конечном итоге это обернулось фотоместью Драко, с которой он, вероятно,  _до сих пор_  получал прибыль), он продолжил в том же духе, демонстрируя им интересных и весьма опасных существ. К счастью, Гермионе удалось убедить его заранее предупреждать их о том, кого они будут изучать в следующий раз, поэтому все всегда были отлично подготовлены, ведь в противном случае кто-нибудь легко мог загреметь в Больничное крыло.

На зельеварении всё, в общем-то, шло по-прежнему, за тем лишь исключением, что теперь Невилл старательнее подходил к предмету, который ему не давался, так как переживал, что Снейп может снова попробовать отравить Тревора его зельями, если он неправильно их сварит.

Профессор Трелони, кажется, была убеждена, что Гарри — а точнее, его шрам — в самом деле гений своего времени, и частенько задавала ему меньше домашки, исходя из того принципа, что ему не нужна была дополнительная помощь, чтобы установить связь со своим внутренним оком, ведь он и так уже использовал его на регулярной основе. Гарри лишь смутно припоминал, когда он использовал шрам в качестве оправдания впервые. Он был вполне уверен, что тот случай должен был стать единственным. Ему нужно было сделать то, что он хотел/должен был, не заморачиваясь объяснениями о том, откуда он знает, что произойдёт в будущем. Однако каким-то образом ситуация вышла из-под контроля, что, впрочем, было ему весьма на руку. Возможно, впервые он использовал эту отмазку, когда на первом курсе решил разоблачить Волдеморта под прикрытием.

Сириус и Римус, которые оба подавали материал интересно, хотя и использовали нетрадиционные методы, принялись соревноваться друг с другом, пытаясь выяснить, чьи уроки ученикам нравятся больше. Лекции Сириуса, конечно, были увлекательными, и он всегда отвечал на любые вопросы, но Римус, в свою очередь, приносил на занятия любопытных, не опасных для жизни тёмных существ. В конечном итоге оба предмета — и история магии, и защита от тёмных искусств — стали куда более занимательными, чем в последние годы. Хотя, возможно, и вовсе чем когда-либо, потому что Фред и Джордж утверждали, что Биннс был нанят ещё самими Основателями. Это, конечно же, было маловероятно, но с каких пор такие детали останавливали слухи от дальнейшего распространения?

Голос Сириуса, позвавший Гарри по имени, прервал его глубокие размышления.

— Да? — откликнулся он.

— Я обратил внимание, что сегодня с утренней почтой ты получил открытку, прочёл её, сжёг, а затем попытался поджечь пепел ещё раз. Не желаешь поделиться, в чём дело? — спросил его крёстный, явно этим событием позабавленный.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Локхарт написал. Говорит, он закончил книгу и посвящает её мне. А ещё напомнил, что «чёрный пиар — тоже пиар».

Сириус расхохотался.

— Да, полагаю, для человека, который делает всё, чтобы люди о нём помнили, наверное, так и есть. Это он про плакаты?

—  _Разумеется_ , — раздражённо и обрывисто ответил Гарри. — Драко продаёт их кому ни попадя, при этом ему каким-то образом удалось убедить всех, что это — коллекционный выпуск. Люди действительно настолько глупы?

— Тебе правда нужен ответ на этот вопрос? — риторически усомнился Сириус.

— С каких это пор Драко вообще разбирается в торговле? — возмутился Гарри.

— Вот что бывает, если разозлить Нарциссу, — сочувствующим тоном заметил Бродяга. — Она страшная, страшная женщина. Как, по-твоему, Люциус избежал Азкабана? Но всё скоро устаканится. Не настолько уж это смешно.

Гарри, на удивление, не казался успокоенным.

— У тебя в классе висит три плаката!

Сириуса было не пронять.

— Это те немногие из твоих фотографий, которые есть у меня, ведь я так бессердечно оставил тебя много лет назад…

— Я так и знал, что рано или поздно мне это аукнется, — проворчал Гарри.

— Не вешай нос. Мы с Римусом собираемся составить план мести Нюниусу, — воодушевлённо сообщил он. — Хочешь присоединиться?

— Почему бы и нет, — согласился Гарри, и они отправились к Люпину.

— Римус, ты занят? — поинтересовался Сириус, вламываясь в чужой кабинет.

— Ты себе не представляешь, — ответил тот, не поднимая взгляда. — Два учебника третьего курса по уходу за магическими существами пытались сожрать домашнюю работу своих хозяев, так что я тут занимаюсь её расшифровкой.

— Ого, — восхитился Гарри. — «Учебник съел мою домашку». Такого я ещё, пожалуй, не слышал.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — поприветствовал его Римус. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— О, так для него у тебя, значит, есть время, а для меня нет, так выходит? — оскорбился Сириус.

— Он ученик, что делает его моей прерогативой, — пояснил Римус, проявляя чудеса терпения.

— Есть у вас какая-нибудь идея, как заставить всех напрочь забыть о дурацком боггарте Невилла? — спросил Гарри.

— Ни одной, которая была бы законной, — без обиняков отозвался Римус.

— А сейчас, раз мы все собрались, я объявляю нашу еженедельную встречу «Доведи Нюниуса до ручки» открытой, — торжественно провозгласил Сириус.

— ДНДР? — удивился Гарри, приподняв брови.

— Это лучше, чем другие варианты, которые приходили мне в голову, — сказал Сириус в свою защиту.

— Я уже говорил, Сириус, я не стану помогать тебе. Я.. — начал Римус.

— Взрослый? Ответственный? Не держу обиду в течение десятилетия? — подсказал Гарри.

— Да. Всё это вместе, — подтвердил тот.

Сириус окинул их обоих испепеляющим взглядом.

— Ой, да замолчите. Итак, с момента нашей последней встречи этот мерзавец замыслил превратить меня в вейлу. Воздействие, к счастью, прекратилось спустя сорок восемь часов, потому что мои новоиспечённые фанатки большей частью оказались несовершеннолетними. В отместку я превратил его нос в клюв и заколдовал все отражающие поверхности так, что они принялись давать ему советы по уходу за собой каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо. Всё это было замечательно, но сейчас настала следующая неделя, так что нам нужен новый план! — Сириус выждал несколько минут, но Гарри и Римус не произнесли ни слова. — Ну и?

— Ты попросил нас замолчать, — спокойно ответил Римус. Гарри старался прочитать бумаги Римуса вверх ногами.

— Я не ожидал, что вы послушаетесь, — произнёс Сириус, теряя терпение. — Итак, идеи?..

— Можешь развесить в его кабинете свои фотографии в женской одежде, — пробубнил Гарри.

— Не уверен, что это приведёт к желаемому результату, — отозвался он, но предложение Гарри записал. — Римус?

— Ты мог бы попытаться вести себя, как подобает ответственному члену общества, и не возрождать эту мелочную вражду.

Сириус посмотрел на него так, словно отказывался верить своим ушам.

— Да… Ты действительно заржавел. Больше никогда не оставлю тебя на двенадцать лет без присмотра.

— Как тебе будет угодно, Сириус, — невозмутимо проговорил Римус.

— Неплохая позиция, — улыбнулся тот. — На мой взгляд, многим следовало бы разделять её.


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

— Что значит, мы завтра играем с Хаффлпаффом, а не Слизерином? — возмутился Гарри. — Драко здоров, не ранен и не травмирован!

— Вообще-то, — тактично кашлянул Оливер Вуд, — по моим сведениям, он “случайно” наложил редукто на своё запястье, так что мадам Помфри пришлось нарастить ему пару костей, и поэтому он никак не сможет участвовать в завтрашнем матче.

— Ничего себе, — Гарри был практически восхищён. — Вот это… самоотверженность. Полная глупость, разумеется, ведь дождик-то совсем несильный и мы в одинаково невыгодном положении, но всё же… Вам когда-нибудь наращивали все кости сразу? А он сделал это нарочно… У меня нет слов.

— Согласен, — неохотно признал Вуд. — Если бы мне только не было жаль потратить все наши тренировки в различных погодных условиях впустую, я бы предложил тебе то же самое.

— Мне пора! — заторопился Гарри, отдав предпочтение относительной безопасности урока защиты от тёмных искусств. — Извините за опоздание, профессор Люпин. Я столкнулся с фанатиком квиддича, а от такого так просто не избавиться.

— Урок начался десять минут назад, Поттер, так что, полагаю, мы вычтем десять очков с Гриффиндора. Садитесь, — холодно ответил Люпин.

Гарри просиял, что всегда бывало с ним в тех редких случаях, когда ему удавалось потерять факультетские баллы.

— Получается… очко за минуту?

Римус кивнул, не совсем понимая, к чему тот клонит.

— Тогда могу я вернуться, скажем, через часик? Или, чем чёрт не шутит, в понедельник? Сколько же очков набежит тогда… — Гарри прервался, пытаясь вычислить количество получившихся бы баллов.

— Как бы заманчиво это ни звучало, — скривил губы в неприятной улыбке Римус, — у меня нет ни малейшего желания проводить время с вами вне занятий, исполняя роль надзирателя ваших отработок. Однако в противном случае, ваш крёстный наверняка проведёт вас на кухни, в Хогсмид или куда-нибудь ещё.

— Верно, — подтвердил Гарри. — С вами всё в порядке? Вы ведёте себя как-то… Боже, сегодня разве не?..

— Именно, — озлобленно подтвердил Римус.

— Значит, вы профессор Снейп, которого мой крёстный зачем-то превратил в профессора Люпина? — ткнул пальцем в небо Гарри и угадал.

— Он решил, что так студентам будет «легче привыкнуть», — мрачно ответил Снейп. — А теперь — садитесь на место. Как я уже говорил, прежде чем Поттер прервал меня, профессор Люпин не оставил никаких записей о том, какие темы вы уже прошли… — начал было Снейп, но Гарри вновь перебил его.

— Я понятия не имею, что мы проходим, но раз у нас нет никакого учебного плана, может быть, мы можем заняться оборотнями?

— Очень интересное предложение, Поттер, — удивился Снейп. — Вас к нему сподвигло нечто конкретное?

Гарри знал, что Снейп не ожидал этого и сам пытался натолкнуть кого-нибудь на мысль об истинной сущности Римуса, так как его раздражала необходимость заменять Люпина. Это было ещё и следствием того, что Римус не предпринял никаких попыток остановить Сириуса, который вёл себя как последняя задница и постоянно разыгрывал его. Не то чтобы Снейп не отвечал ему тем же, но… И, к тому же, он всё равно не собирался выдавать слишком многое, так что почему бы и нет?

— Всеобщая неосведомлённость о ликантропии ужасающа. Вам известно, что люди действительно верят, что оборотни обитают в Запретном Лесу, где вы можете встретить одного из них когда угодно, или что возможно вырастить «детёныша оборотня» как обычного питомца? — Гарри удручённо покачал головой. — Да любой маггл знает, что оборотни превращаются только в полнолуние.

— Но, Гарри, — возразила Гермиона, — мы дошли только до болотных фонариков!

— Если профессор Люпин хотел начать проходить с вами болотных фонариков, он должен был составить план занятий, — заметил Снейп. — Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но предложение Поттера вполне разумно. Это и в самом деле печально, что магглы знают о магических существах больше волшебников. Начнём с простого. Может ли кто-нибудь из вас, помимо мисс Грейнджер, которая наверняка выучила весь учебник наизусть, сказать мне, как отличить оборотня от обычного волка?

Дин Томас, ободрённый тем, что, будучи магглорождённым, он хотя бы был в курсе обращения во время полной луны, решил воспользоваться этим фактом.

— Обычные волки выглядят как волки всё время, когда как оборотни — только раз в месяц?

— Что-нибудь ещё, помимо того, что мы уже упоминали? — не удовлетворился ответом Снейп.

— Если мы подберёмся к нему достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть отличия, не значит ли это, что нам уже несдобровать? — с невинным видом поинтересовался Гарри.

— Поттер! — прикрикнул Снейп.

— Ой, точно, я выучил учебник наизусть, простите, — извинился он.

Когда ни один из последующих ответов не оказался удовлетворительным, Снейп недовольно проворчал:

— Никогда не думал, что столкнусь с третьекурсниками, которые не смогут опознать оборотня. Даже Локхарт подробно описывает их в одной из своих книг…

 

* * *

 

— Чтобы ты знал: не думаю, что я когда-либо смогу простить тебя, — со всей серьёзностью произнёс Гарри.

— Я ведь извинился! — не унимался Седрик. — Я же не знал!

— А должен был, — Гарри скрестил руки на груди, надувшись. — Я имею в виду: да ладно! Непонятно откуда взявшиеся дементоры заполоняют поле, я героически спасаю всех, вызывая наикрутейшего патронуса, и в следующее же мгновение  _ты ловишь снитч_!

— Я их не заметил, — попытался оправдаться Седрик.

— Да как ты мог не заметить их? — скептически уточнил Гарри.

— Видимость была очень низкая, — заметил Седрик в свою защиту.

Гарри лишь неверяще посмотрел на него.

— И тебя не смутило внезапное ощущение безысходности?

— Я подумал, что это из-за того, что вы опережаете нас на пятьдесят очков, а буря только усиливается.

— Как хочешь, придерживайся своей версии событий. Но мы оба знаем, что произошло на самом деле! — с театральным трагизмом воскликнул Гарри.

— Да, как и все остальные, — членораздельно произнёс Седрик, стараясь сохранить спокойствие.

— Твой выигрыш, Гарри, — сказала подошедшая к ним в сопровождении Джинни Луна.

— Выигрыш? — удивился Седрик. — Вы ведь проиграли матч.

— Гарри сделал ставку, что он проиграет матч из-за нашествия дементоров, и ученики, которым следовало бы уже понять, что не стоит ввязываться в кажущиеся абсурдными авантюры Гарри, потеряли приличные суммы денег, — разъяснила Джинни.

— А почему ты устроил это пари через доверенное лицо, вместо того чтобы заключить его самому? — полюбопытствовал Седрик.

— Умоляю тебя, — закатил глаза Гарри. — Как только я бы поставил против Гриффиндора, меня бы обвинили в том, что я намеренно слил матч.

— Но ведь дементоры… — напомнил Седрик.

— Все наверняка бы заподозрили Гарри в том, что он сам приманил их, — сказала Луна. — Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, почему дементоры столь активно поддерживают Хаффлпафф. Пожалуй, стоит написать статью на эту тему…

— Точно, — поддержал её идею Гарри. — Я помогу тебе. И Джинни, я ведь только что самоотверженно спас всех, как думаешь, вырос ли мой местный геройский авторитет?

— Возможно, — задумчиво ответила та. — Но всё портит то обстоятельство, что учителя, скорее всего, также способны вызывать патронус, к тому же, ты знатно нажился на этой ситуации.

Гарри решил воспользоваться возможностью устроить небольшую драму.

— Почему ты ненавидишь меня, когда я дарю тебе только любовь?

В ответ на это Джинни лишь закатила глаза.

— Почему ты вообще заключил это дурацкое пари?

— Мой шрам сказал мне, — объяснил Гарри.

— Твой шрам был в курсе, что появятся дементоры? — уточнила Джинни.

— Понятия не имею, я не интересовался, — беззаботно возразил он.

— Тогда зачем ты сделал это?

— Потому что у меня есть лишние деньги?

— Почему я? — раздражённо пробормотала Джинни.

— Не против, если я возьму у тебя интервью для «Придиры»? — спросила между тем Луна Седрика.

Хаффлпаффец, казалось, был потрясён.

— Пожалуй, нет. Почему?

— Это для моего расследования, — пояснила Луна. — Хороший репортёр никогда не берётся за историю, не имея фактов, так что мне необходимо установить, поддерживают ли дементоры Хаффлпафф как факультет или им нравишься именно ты.

— Думаешь, я нравлюсь дементорам? — недоумённо спросил Седрик. — Это… хороший знак?

— О нет, — категорически покачала головой она. — Если ты нравишься им, они захотят высосать твою душу. Если ты ещё не умеешь вызывать телесного патронуса, как Гарри, то советую тебе обратиться к профессору Люпину с просьбой обучить тебя.

— Пожалуй, я так и сделаю, — кивнул Седрик.

— И, конечно же, меня волнует вопрос, бунтуют ли дементоры против министерства или же кто-то из министерства намеренно послал их сюда. Я выкупила потрясающие фотографии у Пэнси и Колина — моя статья может даже попасть на первую полосу!

— «Может попасть»? — переспросил Гарри. — Что же ты собиралась там напечатать?

— День рождения Норберта, — радостно улыбнулась Луна.

 

* * *

 

— Тебе не кажется, что ты реагируешь чересчур остро? — поинтересовался Гарри, наблюдая, как Оливер Вуд пытается утопиться в раковине.

— Нет, — пробормотал в ответ он.

— Но ведь тут даже недостаточно воды, чтобы утонуть, — заметил Гарри. Вуд потянулся к крану.

— Не вздумай, — Гарри стукнул его по руке, не позволив тому открыть его. — Ты хоть представляешь, как тяжело будет найти нового вратаря в конце сезона? Вероятно, в итоге нам придётся остановиться на кандидатуре Рона.

— Он хорош? — спросил Вуд, всё ещё отважно пытаясь утонуть. Гарри неопределённо пожал плечами.

— У него есть талант, но он деревенеет, когда на него смотрят, позволяет словам окружающих отвлекать его от игры, и я очень не хотел бы видеть, что может случиться, если он окажется в одной команде с близнецами.

— Твоя правда, — признал Оливер.

— Кроме того, кто, скажи мне на милость, будет капитаном?

— Анджелина могла бы, — предложил Вуд.

— Слушай, я знаю, что я великолепен и всё такое, но за три года я проиграл матч впервые! Мы выигрывали кубок два года подряд! — напомнил ему Гарри.

— Но мы проиграли этот матч, — вздохнул Оливер.

— Я считаю, что это попадает под категорию «воли Божьей», — заявил Гарри. — В смысле, я, конечно, хорош, но я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что Седрик заметил снитч, пока я был занят спасением всех присутствующих от дементоров.

Оливер трагично промолчал.

— Скажи спасибо, что мы играли против Хаффлпаффа, — подбадривающе заметил Гарри. — Если бы мы играли со Слизерином, Драко бы ни за что не перестал напоминать мне об этом.

 

* * *

  

Гарри очень внимательно осмотрел кабинет, прежде чем войти на следующее занятие по защите от тёмных искусств. Верно, что учитель, стоящий перед классом выглядел как Римус, но в прошлый раз было то же самое. Полнолуние уже прошло, но он всё равно должен был чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Гарри решил закинуть пробную удочку:

— Вам уже лучше?

— Да, спасибо, Гарри, — ответил Римус.

— Не могу поверить, что вы оставили вместо себя Снейпа… — покачал головой Гарри.

— У меня не было особого выбора: либо он, либо Сириус.

— Кажется, я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, — признал Гарри. — Но всё равно!

— Что случилось? — спросил Римус, забеспокоившись.

— Увидите, — только и сказал Гарри.

— Профессор Люпин? — обратился Рон.

— Да? — улыбнулся ему Римус.

— Вам ещё нужно сдавать эссе по оборотням?

— Вы должны были написать эссе по оборотням? — переспросил Римус, чуть нахмурившись. — Вы не сказали профессору Снейпу, что мы ещё не проходили их?

— Я пыталась, — обиженно фыркнула Гермиона. — Но он сказал, что если вы хотели, чтобы мы проходили болотных фонариков, вы должны были оставить план занятий. И Гарри предложил начать изучение оборотней.

Встретив вопросительный взгляд Римуса, Гарри лишь пожал плечами.

— Меня бесило вопиющее ошибочное представление, распространённое относительно этого вопроса. Как оказалось, это раздражало и профессора Снейпа, потому как, насколько я слышал, он задал эссе на эту тему всем, у кого проводил занятие вместо вас.

— Не волнуйтесь, — спокойно ответил профессор Люпин. — Я поговорю с профессором Снейпом. Вам не нужно выполнять это задание.

— Но срок сдачи сегодня, так что мы уже выполнили его, — заметил Шеймус.

— Так как писать эссе должны были не все, я не могу считать это задание обязательным и потому — оценить его… — продолжил отговариваться Римус несколько неуверенно.

— Иными словами, нам сдать свои работы Снейпу? — уточнил Невилл.

— Почему это? — возразила Парвати. — Он же преподаёт зелья.

— Но ведь это он задал нам писать эссе, и как ты думаешь, что станет с нашими оценками по зельеварению, если мы не сдадим их ему?

— Не говоря уже о том, что его может порадовать, что мы считаем, что из него вышел бы неплохой учитель защиты, — поддержал идею Невилла Гарри.

— Естественно! К этой должности, кажется, нет никаких особых требований. Эм, прошу прощения, профессор, — смутилась Лаванда.

— Ничего. А теперь вернёмся к тому, чем вы должны были заниматься в пятницу: болотные фонарики.

 

* * *

  

— Гермиона, ты узнала что-нибудь… интересное, пока писала то эссе об оборотнях? — поинтересовался Гарри. Они сидели у Чёрного озера; по крайней мере, Гарри думал, что оно называлось именно так. Но кто знает? Большинство называло его просто «Озеро».

— Нюниус задал вам эссе об оборотнях? — направлявшийся к Хагриду Сириус замер на ходу и шокированно оглянулся на них. Гарри кивнул, и он продолжил: — Ясно. Теперь я точно убью его…

— Из-за эссе? — всполошилась Гермиона. — То есть профессор Люпин и правда оборотень?

— Она и в прошлый раз догадалась об этом, — одними губами произнёс Гарри, пока Гермиона была отвлечена и смотрела в другую сторону.

— Да, — неохотно отозвался Сириус, постепенно возвращая своё самообладание. — Он был ещё ребёнком, когда его отец чем-то разозлил Фенрира Сивого. Если вы не в курсе, Сивый печально известен своей свирепостью, он предпочитает нападать на детей — зачастую, чтобы отомстить их родителям.

У Гермионы перехватило дыхание.

— Но разве не опасно держать оборотня в школе?

— Он учился в Хогвартсе, и за исключением одного… незначительного инцидента, в котором, признаться, был виноват по большей части я, с ним не возникало никаких проблем.

— Что произошло? — спросила Гермиона, всё ещё испытывая видимое беспокойство.

— Кое-кто едва не наткнулся на профессора Люпина, когда он уже превратился. Если бы это случилось, он бы либо погиб, либо сам стал бы оборотнем — это точно.

Сириус, казалось, испытывал лёгкие угрызения совести. Вероятнее всего, из-за Римуса, ведь он бы никогда не простил себе этого и, скорее всего, был предан суду и казни, если бы со Снейпом действительно что-нибудь произошло.

— Как мы можем быть уверены, что это не повторится снова? — не унималась Гермиона.

— Потому что было изобретено волчье противоядие, — вмешался Гарри. — И хотя профессор Люпин до сих пор претерпевает трансформацию физически, он сохраняет рассудок и потому не представляет ни малейшей опасности.

— Если Дамблдор считает, что всё в порядке, полагаю, так оно и должно быть, — несколько мгновений спустя проговорила Гермиона. Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что будет благодарен её слепой вере и непоколебимой верности Дамблдору, но… — Хотя, если это так, то почему тогда профессор Снейп задал нам это эссе? Он должен был знать, что кто-нибудь может догадаться.

— Снейпу никогда не нравился профессор Люпин, — объяснил Сириус. — Но он не может выдать его секрет напрямую, поэтому он и делает все эти намёки. Детский сад, просто не верится!

— Кто бы говорил, — пробормотал Гарри.

 

* * *

 

 Единственным интересным событием, произошедшим в течение следующих нескольких недель, был итог проведённого Луной и её отцом расследования обстоятельств появления дементоров на территории школы. Открывшееся не должно было стать новостью для Гарри, но, тем не менее, он был поражён.

— Поздравляю, Луна. Но как, ради всего святого, тебе удалось связать нападение с Долорес Амбридж?

— Журналист обязан оберегать своих информаторов, Гарри, — серьёзно ответила Луна. — Должна сказать, однако, что я рада, что мы разоблачили её. Подвергать опасности школьников, потому что, по её мнению, твоё влияние представляет собой угрозу…

— И не говори, — согласился Гарри. — Ужасный поступок. Интересно, как будет проходить суд. Фадж утверждает, что он ничего об этом не знал, и я, как ни странно, склонен ему верить. Он вообще мало что знает о том, что творится вокруг него. И как только он стал министром магии?

— Его легко подкупить, а Дамблдор отказался от должности?

— Да, точно. Всё же, мне кажется, мадам Боунс была бы хорошим министром, — высказал предположение Гарри.

— Но кто же тогда будет отвечать за авроров? Нам не хватает только неквалифицированных и/или нечистых на руку представителей силовых структур.

— Возможно, однажды я стану министром, — заявил Гарри. — Никогда не думал об этом до того урока с боггартом, но ведь это неплохая идея.

— Мне всё равно никогда не нравились понедельники, — поддержала его Луна.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Направляясь на прорицание, Гарри пребывал не в особо радостном расположении духа, и это целиком и полностью была вина его так называемых друзей. Они, разумеется, были в отличном настроении, так как возвращались с урока заклинаний, где разучивали веселящие чары. Занятие не пропустила даже Гермиона, ведь Гарри на правах обеспокоенного друга и Перси на правах Главного старосты весь год следили за тем, чтобы она как следует высыпалась, и потому она не была такой уж измотанной.

К несчастью, действие веселящих чар на Гарри не распространялось. Рон объединился с Невиллом, а он работал в паре с Гермионой, которая с чего-то вдруг решила, что делать его ещё более жизнерадостным и гиперактивным — плохая идея, и отказалась применять к нему заклятие. Она поделилась своими соображениями с Невиллом и Роном, и те тотчас же с ней согласились, позволив ей практиковаться вместе с ними, в результате чего они оба практически сияли от счастья.  _Совсем нечестно_!

— Мы переходим к хрустальным шарам! — воскликнул Рон. — О да! Больше никакого гадания по руке!

— Нам не придётся разбираться со всеми этими линиями, и можно будет просто говорить, что мы «видим», поэтому сочинять ответы будет гораздо легче, — довольно добавил Невилл.

Гермионе, однако, даже находясь под действием веселящих чар, было сложно сказать что-нибудь положительное об уроках прорицания:

— По крайней мере, мы изучаем что-то новое… — неуверенно протянула она.

— Когда уже спадёт эффект этого дурацкого заклинания? — раздражённо пробубнил Гарри. Никто ему, конечно же, не ответил, так как его одноклассники были слишком заняты, пребывая в восторге от жизни. И будучи накачанными магией.

— Добрый вам день! — поприветствовала их профессор Трелони, оживившись при виде их очевидного энтузиазма. — Я весьма рада, что вам так не терпится начать изучение гадания по шарам. Мы идём, немного опережая план, но норны поведали мне, что ваше задание на июньском экзамене будет связано со сферами, поэтому я тороплюсь, чтобы у вас было достаточно практики.

— Нет, ну вы только послушайте! Ей поведали норны!.. А кто составляет экзаменационные задания? Она! Потрясающее предсказание, — насмешливо хмыкнула Гермиона. Её устойчивость к веселящим чарам вызывала восхищение — Гарри знал, что он наложил заклятие верно, так как давно уже овладел им в совершенстве.

— Не знаю, Гермиона, — возразил Гарри только для того, чтобы позлить её. — Пророчества о самом себе являются самыми опасными, и мы бы не знали, что у нас на экзамене будет гадание по шарам, если бы у профессора Трелони не случилось видение.

— «Пророчества о самом себе» — это даже звучит глупо, — парировала Гермиона.

— Согласен, — не стал спорить Гарри. — Но это не значит, что их не существует.

— Хорошо сказано, Гарри, — улыбнулась ему Трелони. — Зачастую я в равной мере испытываю как восхищение, так и раздражение от самореализующейся природы многих пророчеств. Например, случилось бы это, если бы не пророчество? И если предсказанное в любом случае свершится вне зависимости от действий простых смертных, то в чём тогда смысл их получения? Но, увы, эта тема совсем другого разговора.

Слегка заинтригованная такой постановкой вопроса, Гермиона казалась несколько разочарованной.

— Ну и что ты видишь? — спросил Невилл, когда профессор наконец решила, что они готовы начать.

— Я вижу… — протянул Гарри, вглядываясь в муть хрустального шара. «Туман», — подсказал ему его внутренний голос. — Вижу, как мой крёстный превращает Снейпа в ещё, по крайней мере, четырёх других людей до конца этого учебного года, — произнёс он вместо этого.

— Всего лишь четырёх? — фыркнул Невилл.

— Я сказал «по крайней мере», — пожал плечами Гарри. — Ну а ты что видишь?

Невилл неохотно заглянул в хрустальный шар, а затем ухмыльнулся:

— Я вижу, как Гриффиндор выигрывает Кубок школы третий год подряд.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — безапелляционно заявил Гарри. — Ты же это знаешь?

Невилл пожал плечами:

— Я переживу.

— Вы опять всё выдумываете? — возмутилась Гермиона. — Мы с Роном не можем ничего там разглядеть.

— Чем докажешь? — ответил Невилл.

— Я говорю тебе, Гермиона, я видел… — начал было Рон, но Гермиона перебила его.

— Очень сомневаюсь, что Гарри и кто-то из близнецов будут участвовать в каком-то международном соревновании в Хогвартсе.

Гарри закашлялся. Рон намекал на Турнир трёх волшебников? Какого?.. И почему Фред или Джордж?.. Возможно, эти штуковины не такие уж бессмысленные. Хотя, если подумать, они всё-таки совершенно дурацкие.

— Только потому, что ты ничего не видишь, ты не должна гнушаться истинно верующих, Гермиона, — на полном серьёзе заявил Гарри.

— Да, не может быть, чтобы ты была лучшей во всём, — поддержал его Рон.

— Я не хочу быть лучшей… — раскраснелась Гермиона.

— Нет, хочешь, — хором выпалили Невилл и Гарри.

— Они правы, моя дорогая, — нараспев произнесла Трелони, подходя к Гермионе сзади. — Как есть, ты слишком привязана к миру логики и сухих фактов, чтобы преуспеть в таком тонком искусстве, как прорицание.

— Знаете что? — разозлилась Гермиона, запихивая учебник обратно в сумку. — Мне уже всё равно. Эти занятия — пустая трата моего времени. Не могу поверить, что у меня ушло семь месяцев на то, чтобы это понять. Я ухожу.

С этими словами она умчалась из кабинета — драматично, но всё-таки слегка вприпрыжку из-за остаточного эффекта веселящих чар.

— О-о-о! — взвизгнула Лаванда, как только Гермиона ушла. — Как это здорово! Вы сказали, что «незадолго до пасхи один из нас покинет нас навсегда»! И так и случилось!

— Вам не кажется, что этот вывод немного поспешен? — спросил Шеймус. Под убийственными взглядами Лаванды и Парвати он поспешил исправиться: — В смысле, не то чтобы я не верю в прорицания и всё такое, но она же просто убежала с одного урока. Не могу представить себе, что не кто-нибудь, а  _Гермиона Грейнджер_  бросила бы занятия по собственной воле. Особенно перед экзаменами. И при учёте того факта, что она пользуется маховиком времени, чтобы успевать на все свои уроки.

— Полагаю, ты прав, — неохотно признала Парвати. — Однако, с другой стороны, пока что предсказание сбывается. Какова вероятность, что это всего-навсего совпадение?

— Кроме того, — вмешался Дин, — Гермиона во всеуслышание заявила, что она не вернётся. Если она передумает, ей будет ужасно неловко, а учитывая, что ей никогда не нравились эти занятия и что она много времени проводит с Гарри, который, как мы все знаем, будет припоминать ей этот случай до конца жизни, думаю, можно с уверенностью предположить, что она ушла раз и навсегда.

— Вы великолепны, профессор, — произнесла Лаванда голосом, полным восхищения.

— Я тоже впечатлён, — сказал Гарри. — В смысле, ясное дело, что если кто и бросил бы ходить на эти уроки, то это была бы Гермиона, но откуда вам было знать, что она протянет семь месяцев? Можно было бы подумать, раз уж она терпела так долго, то могла бы потерпеть ещё полтора месяца до экзаменов, а затем уже отказаться от курса прорицаний в следующем году.

— Когда у вас накопится столь же продолжительный опыт работы с внутренним оком, как у меня, вы тоже сможете абстрагироваться от логики при интерпретации будущего, — мечтательно проговорила Трелони.

— Не могу дождаться, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Рон побледнел и затрясся.

— Можно мне тоже отказаться от занятий? — спросил Невилл с долей отчаяния в голосе.

— Нет, — не глядя на него, ответила Трелони.

 

* * *

 

— Эффектный выход, — прокомментировал Гарри, проскальзывая на своё место в кабинете маггловедения.

— Я не хочу обсуждать это, — оборвала его Гермиона.

— Я так и понял, — виновато улыбнулся Гарри. — Но бросить занятия прямо перед экзаменами? Ты уверена, что это к лучшему? Тогда все твои старания будут совершенно напрасны.

— Мои старания напрасны уже потому, что у меня, как выяснилось, нет «внутреннего ока», ровно как и твоей способности врать с три короба, — возразила она. — Кроме того, я очень устаю, даже несмотря на то, что пользуюсь маховиком времени, чтобы выкраивать по нескольку часов на отдых, так что тратить время на то, чтобы зубрить материал, не имеющий никакой практической ценности, по предмету, в целесообразности которого я вообще сильно сомневаюсь, кажется мне… перебором.

— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь половина класса уверена, что предсказание Трелони сбылось? — уточнил Гарри, ухмыляясь уголком рта.

— С чего это? — в смятении тряхнула головой Гермиона.

— Как оказалось, на первом занятии она сказала, что «один из нас» навсегда нас покинет или вроде того. Я считаю, что она имела в виду смерть: я уверен, что это было произнесено до того, как она решила, что мне всё-таки не предначертано умереть. Но оно настолько размытое, что его легко можно применить и к этой ситуации. Понятия только не имею, как Лаванде удалось не забыть его за всё это время… — Гарри потрясённо покачал головой.

— Может, она записывает, — предположила Гермиона.

— Вполне возможно, — согласился он. — Привет, Теодор!

— Зачем ты заговорил со мной? — без явного интереса спросил тот. — Снова.

— Потому что ты здесь единственный человек, помимо профессора Снейпа, которому я не нравлюсь.

— Это ты так думаешь, — фыркнул Теодор.

— Ну, из тех, кто не скрывает этого, — уточнил Гарри. — Что касается тех, с кем я не знаком… Меня, в общем-то, не особо волнует, что они обо мне думают, до тех пор, пока достаточное количество из них симпатизирует мне настолько, чтобы делать всё, что я им скажу.

— Ты же в курсе, что говоришь сейчас как лидер какой-то секты? — спросил Теодор. — Ты, по-моему, выбрал не тот факультет, если подумываешь стать очередным Тёмным Лордом.

— Совсем нет, — заверил его Гарри. — С недавних пор я мечу в министры магии.

— А вот это уже страшно. Надо будет не забыть покинуть страну, в случае если это когда-нибудь случится, — сказал Теодор и вправду содрогнулся. — Но я, к слову, не «не скрываю», что не перевариваю тебя. Ты ведь даже не замечал этого, пока мы не стали ходить на один и тот же предмет.

— Твоя правда… — призадумался Гарри. — Но теперь, когда я знаю, я не могу перестать думать об этом! Это сводит меня с ума.

После этих слов Теодор казался действительно оскорблённым.

— Не вздумай винить меня в своих множественных сдвигах.

— Что ж, ты явно не действовал им на пользу, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Это я как-нибудь переживу, — закатил глаза Тео. — И часто у тебя возникают мании относительно парней со Слизерина?

— Нет, — соврал Гарри, припоминая несколько месяцев второго и весь шестой курс прошлой жизни, когда он ещё звал Драко «Малфоем», а что до Снейпа… это происходило, когда только ни случалось что-то плохое.

— Здравствуйте, класс, — поприветствовала студентов вошедшая в кабинет профессор Бербидж. — Сегодня я предлагаю оторваться от наших обычных тем и вместо этого изучить взгляд магглов на магию. Начнём с гаданий…

Реакцией на это послужил громкий стон отчаяния Гермионы.

 

* * *

 

— Не волнуйся, Гарри, всё будет в порядке, — заверила его Гермиона, хотя её панический вид говорил обратное.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — отозвался Гарри, намазывая тост маслом.

— У тебя же «Молния»! — добавил Рон, изо всех сил стараясь подбодрить своего предположительно беспокоящегося друга.

— Она была у меня и на предыдущих двух матчах, — заметил Гарри в ответ.

— Ты же знаешь, что, если ты проиграешь, Драко будет припоминать тебе это до конца твоих дней? Буквально, — мрачно напомнил Невилл.

— Знаю. Но моя метла быстрее, и, более того, я и сам — лучший ловец, чем он. Я проиграл лишь однажды — исключительно по независящим от меня обстоятельствам, и, если по какой-то извращённой шутке судьбы дементоры снова решат вторгнуться на территорию школы, сначала я ловлю снитч, а  _затем уже_  спасаю ваши души, — торжественно поклялся Гарри.

— Хорошо, что твои приоритеты расставлены как надо, — саркастически заметила Джинни. — К слову об этом: если ты умрёшь, могу я забрать твою метлу?

— Вы вообще слушаете, что я вам говорю? — возмутился Гарри.

— Сомневаюсь, — отозвался вместо них Перси, сидящий чуть поодаль. — Но сегодня день важного матча, и у всех, кажется, началась квиддичная лихорадка.

— Кроме тебя, — Гарри решил игнорировать своих психующих друзей и переключить своё внимание на того, кто имел обыкновение сохранять рассудок в любой ситуации. Ну, только если речь не шла об его карьере, но пока ещё Перси даже не закончил школу.

— О, поверь мне, по сравнению с первым курсом я ещё тот болельщик, — возразил он.

— Но… ты ведь даже не поддерживаешь команду, — смутился Гарри.

— Билл и Чарли всегда играли в квиддич моими игрушками, используя их вместо квоффлов, — пояснил Перси. — Как, собственно, и близнецы. Неудивительно, что, когда я только поступил в Хогвартс, я был настроен против квиддича.

— И что же случилось? — поинтересовался Гарри. — Участие братьев в команде вряд ли сыграло положительную роль.

— В самом деле, — согласился Перси. — Учитывая, что сначала Чарли, а потом Фред и Джордж воровали мои книги, чтобы использовать их в качестве мяча. Но никто не способен прожить семь лет в одной комнате с Оливером Вудом, не приобретя хотя бы минимального уважения к этой игре.

— Так значит, тебе помог инстинкт самосохранения? — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь.

 

* * *

 

— Эй, Флинт, — окликнул того Гарри.

— Чего тебе, Поттер? — огрызнулся он в ответ. В конце концов, игра шла полным ходом, и то, что Гарри как ловец мог болтаться без дела сколько угодно при учёте, что Драко тоже не замечает снитч, не значило, что также мог поступать и охотник.

— Я не был на других матчах Слизерина, так что не знал, в команде ты или нет, но что ты здесь делаешь? Я знаю, что ты уже выпустился.

Несмотря на всё своё раздражение, Флинт самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Да, но Дамблдор никогда не посещает матчи, а остальные учителя считают, что я повторно прохожу курсы по каким-то другим предметам. Я даже не знаю, стоит ли мне оскорбляться или радоваться тому, что убедить всех в том, что я каким-то образом умудрился провалиться на экзаменах, было настолько просто.

— Что насчёт других слизеринцев? — полюбопытствовал Гарри.

— А что с ними?

— Разве они не сообразили, что ты появляешься только на матчах и, возможно, тренировках?

— Разумеется, — хмыкнул Флинт, — но они поддерживают свой факультет и не очень-то уважают школьные правила. К тому же, у нас не было других достойных кандидатов в капитаны.

— Ясно, — задумчиво произнёс Гарри.

— Отлично, а теперь — отвали, — скомандовал Флинт, отправляясь в погоню за Кэти Белл.

— Ну и пожалуйста… Ну-ка посмотрим… Эй, это что, снитч? — вслух поинтересовался Гарри, стремительно несясь в сторону маленького золотого шара. В пятнадцати футах от него его метла дала крен. Удивлённый, Гарри оглянулся и увидел, что Драко схватил его «Молнию» и тянет её назад. — Какого чёрта?

Драко ликовал:

— В любви и на войне все средства… Ау!

Одна его рука отпустила метлу. Гарри довольно кивнул и наложил на него ещё одно жалящее заклятие.

— В самом деле, — согласился он и с этими словами вновь помчался вдогонку за снитчем. — Да! Три из трёх! Есть ещё порох в пороховницах!


	34. Chapter 34

Экзамены — удовольствие ниже среднего. Даже когда ты на двенадцать лет старше своих товарищей и в прямом смысле выполняешь некоторые заклинания с закрытыми глазами. А бесконечные жалобы о том, как сложно было превратить чашку в черепаху… Хотя всё ещё было ничего по сравнению с причитаниями Гермионы: она была уверена, что её сухопутная черепаха получилась больше похожей на морскую.

— Гермиона, — терпеливо внушал ей Гарри, — сколько можно. Ты использовала правильное заклинание. Кстати, даже не надейтесь, что новое магическое подразделение PETA* проигнорирует этот инцидент и не свяжется с профессором МакГонагалл. Серьёзно, откуда такая тяга к насилию над животными?

— Вспомни, как они обращаются с теми, у кого нет магических способностей, и догадайся сам, — одёрнула его Гермиона. — Но всё-таки, возвращаясь к тому, что я провалилась на экзамене…

— Да ладно тебе, Гермиона, — усмехнулся Рон. —  _Не_  сдать экзамены в Хогвартсе невозможно. Этого не случалось ни с кем и никогда.

— Да что ты говоришь. Мне стоит напомнить тебе о Маркусе Флинте? — не сдавалась Гермиона.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Что? — возмутилась она.

— Ничего. Только вот он не остался на второй год, а просто заявился, чтобы поиграть в квиддич, — объяснил он.

— Ну конечно, — закатила глаза Гермиона. — Как будто кто-нибудь в здравом уме станет возвращаться в Хогвартс под предлогом того, что остался на второй год, только чтобы принять участие в каких-то матчах.

Мальчишки, затихнув на мгновение, обменялись взглядами, полными сожаления к своей мало смыслящей в обыденных вещах подруге.

— Естественно, — выдохнул наконец Рон.

— Я тоже вернулся бы, — поддержал его Невилл.

— Но им бы пришлось платить мне, — заключил Гарри.

— Ну и как бы вы тогда выглядели? Жалкое зрелище, — Гермиона вновь закатила глаза.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Рон, — это же  _квиддич_.

— И даже если бы в Хогвартсе можно было провалиться на экзамене, — быстро переменил тему Невилл, заметив, что Гермиона находилась на грани того, чтобы обвинить их в неконтролируемом фанатизме, и приготовилась зачитать им нотацию, — получить почти идентичный биологический вид — не самая грубая ошибка. Посмотри на черепаху Рона: она до сих пор писает чаем.

— Эй, по крайней мере, я не превратил свою чашку в стаю фламинго, — заявил Рон в своё оправдание.

— Ох, Ханна Аббот, — приязненно улыбнулся Гарри. — Однажды она научится держать себя в руках на экзаменах…

— И всё равно моя черепаха получилась не такой хорошей, как у Гарри, — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что никогда не видела черепахи лучше за всё время работы в Хогвартсе! Я попросту не в состоянии переплюнуть нечто подобное.

— Не переживай, Гермиона, — ободрил её Гарри. — МакГонагалл считает меня гением трансфигурации, каким, очевидно, был мой отец.

— Но все остальные учителя говорят то же самое! — заметила Гермиона. — Ну… кроме Снейпа.

К слову, Снейп снял с Гарри пять баллов за использование усовершенствованного рецепта морочащей закваски, который рекомендовала Луна: её мама внесла необходимые изменения.

— Ты имеешь в виду «кроме Слизнорта»? — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Незадолго до экзамена по зельеварению Сириус решил, что присутствие Снейпа сильно отвлекает от выполнения задания, и прикрыл его отталкивающий лик добродушным фасадом Слизнорта, который физически не способен производить устрашающее впечатление, чтобы облегчить участь сдающих. Разумеется, половина студентов понятия не имели, кто такой Слизнорт, но проявленная забота — это главное. К тому же, Гарри оценил всю прелесть шутки.

И хорошо, что ему было так весело, потому что в противном случае он бы не на шутку разозлился на то, что Гермиона опять отказалась применять к нему веселящие чары — уже на экзамене. Более того, профессор Флитвик согласился с ней и позволил показать их на ком-нибудь другом.

Задание Хагрида было куда интереснее, чем «не убей флобберчервя», которое, как смутно помнил Гарри, он придумал для них в прошлый раз. Сейчас им нужно было прокатиться на гиппогрифе. Не стоит говорить, что это был самый простой экзамен в жизни Гарри. Остальные студенты горячо оспаривали это утверждение, но так как они заставили Гарри одного управляться с Клювокрылом на первом занятии, то сами были виноваты в том, что не знали, что делать и как себя вести.

Экзамен по астрономии прошёл нормально — по крайней мере, так Гарри сказали. Он заснул через десять минут после начала, но друзья заверили его, что, когда настала очередь устного ответа, он, не просыпаясь, ответил на вопросы профессора Синистры — и ответил правильно. Так что, может быть, легче всего оказалась астрономия.

Во время экзамена по травологии Гарри с превеликим удовольствием глумился над однокурсниками, так как те не знали ни одного заклинания, которое спасло бы их от солнечных ожогов, так что их кожа с течением времени приобрела ярко-красный оттенок. Само задание было скучным, но это и понятно, ведь речь о травологии. Даже несмотря на то, что они занимались магическими и потенциально смертоносными растениями, ничто не могло изменить того факта, что это был практически урок  _садоводства_. Как ни старайся, Гарри это попросту неинтересно.

Маггловедение было первым новым предметом в этой временной линии, и экзамен по нему оказался довольно приятным. С помощью портала они переместились в Лондон, где им раздали по несколько фунтов и поставили задание: не выделяться. И хотя по возвращении им пришлось написать эссе о приобретённом опыте, они с Гермионой здорово повеселились, изображая туристов.

С прорицанием тоже было всё просто, так как Гарри нужно было всего лишь выдумать какую-нибудь небылицу, что он с успехом делал с тех самых пор, как вернулся в прошлое. Он сказал Трелони, что несколько человек попытаются вернуть Волдеморта к жизни, но их арестуют. Она слегка подпрыгнула, услышав запретное имя, но Гарри никак не прокомментировал это. Он, в общем-то, не знал, что всё произойдёт так, как он предсказал, но лучше бы так оно и было. Если ничто иное, то запальчивость Гарри впечатлила профессора.

Но больше всего от экзаменов прошлой временной линии отличалась история магии. Сириус объявил, что вместо письменного опроса о средневековой охоте на ведьм, которая не имела особого значения (в результате всё равно всегда погибали магглы), им придётся написать эссе объёмом от двухсот до тысячи шестисот слов — в зависимости от того, насколько удовлетворительным будет ответ на устный вопрос, — о том, чему они научились на его занятиях. То есть он вызывал их в случайном порядке и спрашивал что-то из курса, пройденного за год. Первый, не справившийся с ответом на вопрос, должен был написать сочинение длиной в тысячу шестьсот слов, следующий — в тысячу четыреста и так далее. Гарри был несколько разозлён, потому что в последний момент проиграл Гермионе на вопросе «Название приюта, в котором вырос Том Риддл?». Да какая разница! Но всё равно эссе на четыреста слов — задание легче лёгкого. Он хотел было походить по кабинету, чтобы побесить однокурсников, которым пришлось писать больше, но в конце концов забил, сдал сочинение через десять минут и остаток экзамена играл с Сириусом в «виселицу», пока остальные корпели над своими работами, а Гермиона перепроверяла свою. Не стоит и говорить, что её двести слов вылились в эссе на три тысячи — никто, в общем-то, не был удивлён. Раздражён — естественно, но удивлён — ни в коей мере. И так как ученики привыкли сдавать сочинения определённого размера в дюймах или — согласно недавним нововведениям — в страницах, Сириус заколдовал все работы так, что теперь на них сразу же отображалось количество написанных слов.

Самым любимым экзаменом Гарри была, конечно же, защита от тёмных искусств. Проходить полосу препятствий было одно удовольствие, это напомнило ему подготовку авроров — в первый день отсеивали тех, кто не справится с  _настоящими_  тренировками. Гарри, разумеется, завершил её первым с самым высоким баллом. Гермиона была раздражена до предела, потому что он прошёл полосу препятствий задом наперёд, с закрытыми глазами и  _без_  палочки. Это была его месть за то, что она обошла его на истории магии. Его крёстный ни за что на свете не позволит ему забыть, что четырнадцатилетняя девчонка оказалась умнее его, даже если речь и шла о Гермионе.

— Не могу поверить, что ты пошёл за ним, — подтрунил Гарри над Роном. Сначала тот не мог добраться до болотного фонарика, а затем по какой-то неведомой причине послушал его совета и по пояс увяз в трясине.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — отозвался Рон. — Ты весь экзамен прошёл с закрытыми глазами! Буквально. И потом, не мог же я остановить его и спросить дорогу.

— Тебе обидно, что я так нагло обошёл тебя, я понимаю, — Гарри попытался его успокоить. — Но не забывай: это  _мой_  предмет.

— И ты ещё справился быстрее всех! — не остывал Рон.

—  _Мой_  предмет, — вновь повторил Гарри.

Позади них послышался сухой голос Гермионы:

— От скромности ты, Гарри, точно не умрёшь.

— Привет, — отозвался он. — Как там изрекающая сонеты МакГонагалл?

— Никак, — ответила Гермиона.

Удивление, отразившееся на лицах Гарри и Рона, было столь сильно, что ей пришлось пояснить:

— На этот раз она посвятила моему провалу рэп-оперу.

— Ну, это уж, — засмеялся Гарри, — я просто обязан увидеть. А не могла бы ты…

— Нет, — не дал ему договорить Рон. — Знаю, что ты хочешь спросить, и поэтому отвечаю тебе сразу же: она ни за что не пойдёт на это.

— Кайфоломы, — надулся он. — Интересно, почему Невилла так долго нет? Он пошёл к боггарту уже больше двадцати минут назад.

Рон и Гермиона обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

— Эм, — Гермиона подбирала слова, пытаясь оставаться тактичной. — Его боггарт действительно довольно страшный…

— Но… ведь… нет! — начал было Гарри, но его фонтан возмущения был заткнут внезапным появлением Невилла, с криками вылетевшего из комнаты с боггартом.

— Помолчи, — раздражённо посоветовал Гарри захихикавшему Рону.

— Что случилось? — спросил тот, всё ещё сотрясаясь от смеха.

Невилл нерешительно взглянул на Гарри.

— Ты ведь не стал бы… превращать свой старый дом в дом с привидениями, правда? И за взятку не оставлял бы анимагов незарегистрированными? Не создал бы профсоюз домашних эльфов? Не разрешил бы гоблинам пользоваться волшебными палочками по понедельникам, так как их всё равно больше не существует? Не заставил бы всех носить розовое по четвергам? Не сделал бы песню Ведуний «Делай как гиппогриф» гимном магической Британии? Не стал бы ввозить в страну лам и отпускать их на свободу то здесь, то там? Не…

— Господи Боже, да сколько же у тебя этих вопросов? — ужаснулась Гермиона.

Невилл неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Не забывай: я был там долго.

Гарри вздохнул:

— Нет, Невилл, я не стал бы делать ничего такого. Но я в самом деле планирую стать министром, спасибо за совет.

Услышав это, Невилл потерял сознание.

— Он сто процентов притворяется, — закатил глаза Гарри и пнул его — для проверки. — Наверное.

 

* * *

 

На пиру в честь окончания этого года Гарри даже не удосужился почтить гриффиндорский стол своим присутствием. Он знал, что ему всё равно придётся пересаживаться вскоре после того, как Дамблдор огласит итоги, и поэтому сразу направился к столу факультета Слизерин.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил его чернокожий мальчик, возможно, посещавший вместе с ним несколько предметов.

— Я не могу быть за столом Гриффиндора, когда мы выигрываем Кубок, — объяснил он. — А с рейвенкловцами я уже сидел пару раз не так давно.

— Но ведь есть ещё хаффлпаффцы, — заметил мальчик, подозрительно на него поглядывая.

— Блейз, перестань! — одёрнул, как оказалось, Блейза Забини сидящий рядом Теодор.

— Что такого? — удивился тот. — Я просто спросил.

— Разговоры его провоцируют.

— Меня и провоцировать-то не нужно, — оскорбился Гарри. — Я же гриффиндорец.

— Мы заметили, — сказал Драко, усаживаясь рядом.

— Что касается того, почему я не сижу за хаффлпаффским столом… Когда мы с Драко только познакомились, мы обсуждали факультеты и решили, что, если попадём в Хаффлпафф, он бросит школу, а я переведусь. И так как, пойди я к ним, мне всё равно пришлось бы пересесть к вам, я решил не тратить время попусту, — пояснил Гарри.

— Как ты можешь перевестись откуда-то, куда ты не был зачислен? — не удержался Блейз, вызывая очередной возглас протеста со стороны Теодора. — Прости, — извинился он. — Драко тоже провоцирует его. Что ж на него-то ты не кричишь?

Тео закатил глаза:

— Драко, да поможет ему бог, нравится Поттер.

— Не забывай о моём подростковом бунтарстве, — добавил тот.

— К слову о нём, твои родители всё ещё злятся? — осведомился Гарри.

Драко фыркнул, но ничего не ответил. Гарри счёл это за «да».

— Этот год принёс несчётное количество баллов, — Дамблдор поднялся, чтобы произнести свою речь. — Такого ещё не бывало на моей памяти. На последнем месте Хаффлпафф с 9307 очками. Его опережает Рейвенкло — 9526 очков. На втором месте Слизерин — 10094 балла. И лидирует, набрав неслыханное число очков за год, Гриффиндор, у них 13877 баллов!

— Откуда такие безумные цифры? — удивился Драко.

— Сириус раздаёт очки направо и налево, — ответил Гарри. — Добавь к этому ещё по пятьдесят баллов каждому, от кого он услышит слово «Волдеморт».

— На этот раз никаких дополнительных баллов выдано не будет… — Дамблдор затих, Сириус наклонился к нему и что-то прошептал. — Поправка: пятьдесят баллов Гарри Поттеру за то, что он наконец сказал «Волдеморт». Общий счёт Гриффиндора становится 13927.

— Сволочь, — Гарри ударился головой о стол.

— Дамблдор? — уточнил Драко.

— Сириус. Я весь год старался не произносить это в его присутствии, а теперь… И Невилл тоже хорош, к чёрту его предсказание, что мы выиграем снова.

—  _Все_  знали, что вы опять выиграете, — подчеркнул очевидное Теодор.

— Не помогаешь, — заметил Гарри.

— И не собираюсь, — отозвался тот.

— Серьёзно, неужели всем можно говорить с Поттером, кроме меня? — возмутился Блейз.

 

* * *

 

— Как тебе удалось снять проклятие? — полюбопытствовал Гарри.

— Какое проклятие? — переспросил Римус, собирая чемодан.

— Ну, знаешь, то самое, которое Волдеморт наложил на должность профессора защиты от тёмных искусств, чтобы Дамблдору приходилось каждый год искать нового преподавателя. Очень по-детски, кстати говоря.

— А, это, — сообразил витающий в облаках Римус. — Никак. У меня был контракт всего на год.

— Что же ты собираешься делать теперь? — Гарри был ошеломлён. — Разве ты не говорил, что больным ликантропией довольно сложно найти работу?

Римус улыбнулся:

— Вообще-то да, но Сириус…

— Нанял его на должность Лорда Блэка, — договорил за него тот, вваливаясь в кабинет.

— Он нанял тебя на должность  _Лорда Блэка_?! — Гарри, не поверив своим ушам, обратился к Римусу за подтверждением.

Он кивнул:

— Сириусу нравится титул, но не всевозможные обязанности, которые идут с ним в комплекте. А мне как раз нужна была работа, так что...

— К тому же, — встрял Сириус, — Лунатик, наверное, самый ответственный из моих знакомых. Он знает все законы, и он полукровка, что просто обязано вывести из себя всех моих родственников, кроме его будущей девушки и её матери…

— Повторяю в последний раз, — перебил его Римус, — Нимфадора не моя девушка, Сириус.

— Она разрешает тебе называть её Нимфадорой, — заметил Гарри.

— Вот-вот, и даже мне непозволительны такие вольности, — поддакнул Сириус.

— Седрик Диггори и Чарли Уизли тоже зовут её по имени, — попытался отмахнуться Люпин.

— Правда, — Гарри кивнул, — но это потому что она им проспорила. Теперь она не спорит на право звать её по имени. Я знаю: я пытался.

— Нимфадора слишком молода для меня, — упорствовал Римус. — Она закончила школу всего два года назад.

— Совершенно с тобой согласен, — с жаром поддержал друга Сириус, хлопнув его по спине.

— Правда?.. — Римус посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Конечно. Года два-три подождать придётся. Но потом вы непременно должны начать встречаться. Уверен, вы будете очень счастливы вместе. Мы с Гарри, чтобы ты знал, рассчитываем на совместное крестное отцовство.

— А ты не должен разве пригрозить мне на случай, если я разобью ей сердце? — Римус был слегка поражён. — И с чего вдруг этот разговор о детях?

— А что, ты собираешься разбить ей сердце? — Сириус намеренно пропустил второй вопрос мимо ушей.

— Нет, но…

— Ну, значит, она сможет постоять за себя. В конце концов, она довольно успешно идёт к тому, чтобы стать аврором. — В словах Сириуса звучала гордость. — И я уверен: в случае чего, оскопить тебя она сумеет гораздо лучше, чем я.

Римус нервно сглотнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PETA — Люди за этичное обращение с животными.


	35. Chapter 35

Лето прошло настолько насыщенно, что словами не описать. Завершить его Гарри и Сириус решили грандиозно и затащили Римуса и Тонкс на Кубок мира по квиддичу. Римуса — потому что он был лучшим другом Сириуса, Тонкс — потому что она была его единственным адекватным родственником. Но, конечно, ещё и потому, что Римус и Тонкс, согласно их плану, должны были узнать друг друга поближе, чтобы начать встречаться, когда возраст Тонкс перестанет препятствовать этому.

Седрик Диггори и его отец, имя которого Гарри никогда не мог запомнить, разумеется, оказались первыми, кого они там встретили. Казалось, они не желали говорить ни о чём, кроме того единственного случая, когда Седрик победил Гарри. От этого, признаться, становилось немного не по себе.

— Конечно же, Сед всё нам о тебе рассказал, — сообщил мистер Диггори. — Он говорит, ты вообще-то чокнутый, но на метле держишься — не сравнить ни с кем. И я ему, мол, Сед, будет что рассказать внукам: ты выиграл у самого Гарри Поттера!

— Каково это, когда твой отец считает, что победа на любительском квиддичном матче будет твоим самым большим достижением в жизни? — иронично полюбопытствовал Гарри.

— Потрясающе, — скривился Седрик. — Думаю, когда все дружно считают, что твоё самое большое достижение — дожить до двух лет от роду, с чем, попрошу заметить, остальные прекрасно справляются, не превращаясь при этом в знаменитостей, почти настолько же круто.

— Уделал, — засмеялся Гарри.

— К тому же, это было нечестно, — продолжил Седрик. — Учитывая нападение дементоров и всё такое.

Гарри не пошёл на поводу у гордости (что было, разумеется, весьма иронично) и возразил:

— Ты поймал снитч ещё до всей этой заварухи с дементорами. И поэтому ты упускаешь главное: ты увидел его раньше. Я был совсем в другой части поля и не успел бы поймать его, даже если бы они не появились.

— Ты признаёшь, что я лучше тебя? — ухмыльнулся Седрик.

— Не дождёшься, — фыркнул Гарри. — Я выиграл у тебя две игры из трёх.

— Но я единственный, кому вообще удалось победить тебя в принципе, — напомнил ему тот.

— Я уверен, твои внуки будут вне себя от восторга, когда узнают об этом, — съехидничал Гарри.

— Скорее всего, если твоя слава не померкнет, — Седрик покачал головой.

— Я, к слову, играл только против тебя, Драко и Чжоу. Не слишком впечатляющий послужной список, чтобы называть меня лучшим ловцом, — заметил Гарри. — Кстати, пока не забыл: ты стал Старостой мальчиков?

— Гарри, — удивлённо посмотрел на него Седрик, — я ведь только на шестом курсе.

— Да? — опешил Гарри. — Чёрт, всё ещё хуже, чем я думал.

— Что ещё хуже, чем ты думал? — не понял Седрик.

— Скажу тебе вот что: если вдруг когда-нибудь неожиданно таинственным образом переместишься на кладбище, не задавай лишних вопросов, не оглядывайся по сторонам, а просто хватай портал и тикай оттуда, — настоятельно порекомендовал тот.

— Хорошо… — только и ответил Седрик спустя минуту молчания. — Откуда такие подробности, ты что?..

— Что я могу сказать? — не дал ему договорить Гарри. — Я гений прорицаний.

— Я не верю в прорицания, — тут же сообщил Седрик.

— Да мне в общем-то всё равно, — отозвался Гарри. — Но ты согласился последовать моему совету, так что моя работа на этом завершена.

С этими словами он переключил своё внимание на «взрослых».

— Это потрясающе, Амос, — произнёс в этот момент Римус.

Точно, его звали Амос. Впрочем, неважно, скорее всего, он опять забудет, как его зовут, стоит им только расстаться.

— Но нам пора идти. Нужно отыскать Уизли. Они обещали занять нам место для палатки…

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, — добродушно отозвался Амос. — Не будем вас задерживать. Когда вернёмся в министерство, надо будет обсудить тот законопроект об оборотнях, над которым ты работаешь. У меня и самого есть парочка размышлений касательно этого вопроса.

— Я загляну к тебе в понедельник утром, — пообещал Римус.

— Так, значит, ты разрабатываешь законопроект о правах оборотней? — поинтересовался Гарри, когда они наконец распрощались с Диггори. — А это не вызовет конфликт интересов, потому что ты, ну, сам оборотень?

— Вообще-то… Я занимаюсь этим большей частью как раз потому, что я оборотень, — признался Римус. — Если бы я им не был, я бы был менее осведомлён, насколько неприкрыто нас дискриминируют и как ужасно с нами обращаются.

— Не стоит забывать, что не так уж много кто знает об его… Сириус, как ты это назвал? Об его «небольшой мохнатой проблеме», — вставила Тонкс.

— О, так это была шифровка для обозначения того, что Римус — оборотень? — с невозмутимым видом уточнил Гарри. — Я всегда думал, что это значит, что у него есть плохо воспитанный кролик.

— И как ты успел так быстро его испортить? — возмутился Римус, поворачиваясь к Сириусу. — Вы общаетесь всего год.

— Это не я, — возразил Сириус, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте. — Это гены. Ну, может быть, немного я, но в основном Джеймс.

В ответ Римус лишь закатил глаза.

 

* * *

 

В общем и целом, они были весьма рады, когда наконец нашли Уизли. Шеймус подкараулил их, когда они проходили через довольно «ирландскую» зону, и буквально затащил их познакомиться с его мамой. Тонкс призналась, что вообще-то не знает, кто сегодня играет, кроме «той команды, где Крам», и тем самым едва не вызвала всеобщие беспорядки. Гарри и Сириус, сами ярые квиддичные фанаты, заявили, что отказываются разговаривать с ней.

— Привет! Почему так долго? — спросил Рон.

— Тонкс едва не стала причиной массовых беспорядков, — объяснил Римус.

Гарри и Сириус демонстративно промолчали. Вспомнив, что семейство Уизли тоже в основном состояло из квиддичных фанатиков, он поспешно добавил:

— Не спрашивай.

— И на это ушёл целый день? — удивилась Джинни. — Мы ждём вас уже четыре часа.

— Почему? — Гарри в ужасе вытаращил глаза только от одной мысли о том, чтобы вставать летом в такую рань.

— Потому что мы ещё недостаточно взрослые, чтобы аппарировать, как Билл, Чарли и Перси, — ответила Джинни с кислой миной. — А что, вы тут не так давно?

— Упаси Боже, — рьяно замотал головой Гарри. — Римус и Тонкс аппарировали сами, а я — вместе с Сириусом.

— Папа! — возмутилась Джинни. — Почему мы не могли сделать так же и прибыть сюда в нормальное время?

— Потому что среди нас было четверо человек, которые могут аппарировать, и шестеро, включая Гермиону и Невилла, которые аппарировать ещё не могут, — ответил Артур. — Я не хотел возвращаться.

Джинни что-то тихо проворчала, но не стала больше развивать эту тему.

— Привет, Гермиона, — обратился Гарри к своей обделённой квиддичным энтузиазмом подруге. — А  _ты_  знаешь, кто играет сегодня?

— Конечно, — изумилась она. — Ирландия и Болгария. Как можно этого не знать?

— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Гарри. — В любом случае, познакомься: это классная родственница Сириуса, Тонкс. Думаю, вы поладите.

— Даже я знаю, что сегодня играют Ирландия и Болгария, — вмешался Перси. — Хочешь сказать, кто-то не знал этого? Может, Тонкс?

Гарри удручённо кивнул.

— У меня просто не укладывается в голове… То есть, понятно, что из-за того, что Гермиона только что назвала команды, у меня нет стопроцентных доказательств, что ты знал это и без неё, но в этом вопросе я готов поверить Оливеру…

— Ты хочешь сказать, поверить  _мне_? — уточнил Перси.

— Нет, — отрицательно покачал головой Гарри, — я хотел сказать «Оливеру», ведь именно он привил тебе хотя бы минимальное уважение и понимание этого спорта.

— Но именно мои братья поспособствовали тому, что для этого потребовалось вмешательство Оливера, — продолжил за него Перси. — К слову, близнецы что, только что поставили все свои сбережения на то, что выиграет Ирландия, но снитч поймает Крам?

Гарри оглянулся на близнецов, которые в этот момент протягивали внушительных размеров мешочек с деньгами Людо Бэгмену.

— О нет… — выдохнул Гарри, вспомнив о хронических проблемах Бэгмена с гоблинами и азартными играми, из-за которых тот практически преследовал Гарри во время Турнира.

— Кажется, вы весьма уверены в своей правоте, — заметил Гарри, приближаясь к своим будущим партнёрам по бизнесу. — Знаете что? Ставлю пятьдесят галлеонов на то, что снитч поймает Ирландия.

Близнецы переглянулись.

— Вообще-то у нас нет… — начал Фред.

— Пятидесяти галлеонов… — продолжил Джордж.

— Так что положа руку на сердце…

— Мы не можем…

— С тобой поспорить.

— Вам они и не понадобятся, если вы выиграете, — справедливо заметил Гарри. — А если проиграете, то мы всё равно видимся практически каждый день. Так что спрашиваю ещё раз: вы уверены?

Близнецы провели переговоры посредством взглядов.

— Спорим, — сказал Джордж наконец.

— Держите, — Гарри вытащил большой мешочек с деньгами, отсчитал пятьдесят галлеонов, переложил их в мешочек поменьше и протянул его близнецам. — Не растратьте их попусту.

Этой суммы должно было быть достаточно, чтобы решить большинство проблем, которые появятся у близнецов, когда окажется, что Бэгмен надул их. Конечно, это всё равно вряд ли помешает им гоняться за ним, но… по крайней мере, это может помешать Молли прибить своих вечно попадающих в неприятности сыновей и мужа, который не уследил за ними.

— Принимаешь ставки у школьников, Людо? — раздался презрительный голос Барти Крауча.

— Я… — Бэгмен не нашёлся с ответом, позволившим бы ему увернуться от правды.

— Не утруждайся, — нетерпеливо перебил его Крауч. — Я искал тебя повсюду. Болгары требуют, чтобы мы поставили в ложу ещё двенадцать стульев.

— А, так вот что они хотели! — воскликнул Бэгмен. — Я думал, парнише был нужен пинцет. Очень уж сильный у него акцент.

— В следующий раз, когда у тебя возникнут проблемы с пониманием чужого акцента, будь так добр, найди переводчика, — сурово посоветовал ему Крауч.

— Мистер Крауч! — поздоровался Перси с небольшим поклоном, слегка задыхаясь от волнения. — Хотите выпить чашечку чая?

— Нет, благодарю, Уизли, — отрицательно покачал головой тот. — У меня есть, что выпить.

С этим словами он достал фляжку и сделал глоток.

Гарри замер. Крауч что, только что назвал фамилию Перси правильно? Впрочем, если подумать, было немного странно, что он всё время путался с ней раньше, так как он без сомнения знал Артура, а его сходство с сыном сложно было не заметить.

— Ого, Барти, — ухмыльнулся Бэгмен. — Что у тебя там, виски?

— Конечно же нет, — оскорбился Крауч. — Я никогда не позволяю себе пить на работе, тем более во время такого важного международного мероприятия! Просто я очень придирчив в отношении чая, поэтому и принёс его с собой, чтобы не доставлять никому излишнего беспокойства.

— Как скажешь… — протянул Бэгмен.

— Что-нибудь слышно о Берте Джоркинс? — поинтересовался Артур у двух глав департаментов.

— Ни черта, — не постеснялся в выражениях Бэгмен. — Но она объявится. Бедная старушка Берта… Память, как у протёкшего котла, и абсолютный топографический кретинизм. Потерялась она, говорю вам. В один прекрасный октябрьский день появится на работе, думая, что ещё июль на дворе.

— Вам не кажется, что пора отправить кого-нибудь на её поиски? — нерешительно предложил мистер Уизли.

— Видишь ли, Артур, проблема в том, что она пропала в Албании, — объяснил Крауч. — Мы попросили местные власти быть начеку и по возможности отыскать её, но по большому счёту это всё, что мы можем сделать, так как это вне нашей юрисдикции. К тому же, никто точно не помнит, чтобы видел её, так что у нас даже нет никаких зацепок. Мы, конечно, не теряем надежды, но ты знаешь, как это бывает. Вероятнее всего, на неё напал местный тёмный волшебник или какое-то существо.

Кровь отлила от лица Гарри. Он вспомнил Берту. Она появилась из палочки Волдеморта прямо перед его родителями. Он не помнил деталей её исчезновения, только то, что Волдеморт убил её после того, как её привёл к нему Петтигрю, и именно через неё он узнал о Турнире. Но если Петтигрю был в Азкабане, то что тогда случилось с Бертой? Простое совпадение?

Гарри ненавидел совпадения.

  

* * *

 

— Где ваши места? — спросил у Сириуса Артур по дороге к огромному стадиону.

— В ложе, — с гордостью отозвался тот. — Эти билеты — часть компенсации. Разумеется, все остальные деньги ушли на то, чтобы купить Гарри «Молнию», но…

— Ты не против, потому что я твой крестник и ты любишь меня? — предположил Гарри.

— …Конечно, давай остановимся на этом, — согласился Сириус.

— Наши места тоже там, — Артур пришёл в восторг. — Должок Бэгмена.

— Министерство пошло мне навстречу, так что я больше не пишу ту разоблачительную статью о жизни честного человека в Азкабане, — продолжил Сириус.

— О Гарри! — тепло поприветствовал его Фадж, вставая со своего места. — Как приятно снова тебя видеть! И, хочется верить, при более радужных обстоятельствах. Позволь мне представить тебя болгарскому министру магии. Он ни слова не говорит по-английски, но…

— Неужели? — вмешался Сириус. — Я знаю болгарский.

— Правда? — удивлённо посмотрела на него Тонкс.

— Конечно, — Сириус кивнул. — К слову, и твоя мама тоже. После того как директором Хогвартса был назначен Дамблдор, наши родители подумывали о том, чтобы отправить нас в Дурмстранг. Разумеется, сам Дурмстранг находится не в Болгарии, но там учится много болгар. Родители заставили нас выучить все языки, которые, как они думали, могут нам там пригодиться.

— Да ладно! — пришла в восторг Тонкс. — А почему они передумали?

— Местная школьная форма показалась им безвкусной, — ответила Нарцисса Малфой, вошедшая в ложу со своим сыном и мужем. — Здравствуй, Сириус.

— Нарцисса, — поприветствовал он её кивком головы в ответ. — Драко, — он замешкался. — Честно говоря, я не помню имени твоего мужа…

— Люциус, — подсказала Нарцисса. — Слышала, ты передал свой титул?

— Вообще-то, я, скорее, нечто вроде регента… — замялся Римус.

— Я слишком занят, чтобы беспокоиться об этом, — добавил Сириус. — Преподавать в Хогвартсе, жить полной жизнью… Мало кому удавалось совмещать и то, и другое.

— Так, эм, что, вы можете помочь нам? — напомнил о себе Фадж.

— Ах да, конечно, — встрепенулся Сириус: он совершенно забыл о Фадже и его трудностях перевода.

Он подошёл поближе к иностранному министру и заговорил с ним на его родном языке.

— Привет, Драко, — поздоровался Гарри.

Драко радостно помахал ему в ответ, за что Нарцисса наградила его ледяным взглядом.

— Хочешь сесть с нами? — предложил Гарри.

Драко задумался.

— Если только рядом с тобой будет сидеть Невилл, потому что я не хочу ругаться с Уизелом, а мой отец может распсиховаться, подумав, что я общаюсь с Грейнджер.

— Он вообще знает, кто такая Гермиона? — удивился Невилл.

Так как он и сам был чистокровным и, к тому же, обычно весьма спокойным, Невилл вполне сносно относился к Драко после первого курса, когда тот осознал, что Лонгботтом не такая лёгкая мишень для насмешек, как ему казалось.

— Нет, но моя мать — возможно, — признался Драко.

— Он везде будет за нами таскаться? — проворчал Рон.

— Я могу пересесть к нему, если тебе так будет проще, — предложил Гарри.

Джинни взглянула на родителей Драко, которые сидели с такими лицами, будто бы хотели физически расправиться с Гарри.

— Знаешь, думаю, пересесть лучше всё-таки Малфою.

— Мама, папа, я сяду с мальчиком, который спас всех от нас от Сами-Знаете-Кого, — объявил Драко. Он знал, что, независимо от того, насколько его родители не любили Гарри, они не могли запретить ему сесть с ним после такой формулировки.

Оставшееся до начала матча время Артур и Люциус провели, обмениваясь взаимными оскорблениями, тогда как Нарцисса неохотно поддерживала светскую беседу с Римусом и Тонкс. В какой-то момент к ним подошёл Сириус с забавной новостью о том, что болгарский министр прекрасно владеет английским и только притворялся, чтобы позлить Фаджа, которого откровенно недолюбливал. Оказалось, что министр и Сириус оторвались по полной, подшучивая над ним, учитывая, что их разговор могла понять только Нарцисса.

Гарри знал, что талисманами команды Ирландии были, разумеется, лепреконы, но совершенно забыл, кто представлял Болгарию, и потому весьма удивился, когда на поле появились вейлы. Он с долей весёлого изумления наблюдал, как Драко, Невилл и Рон едва не спрыгнули с балкона, так что их пришлось удерживать находящимся по близости не мужчинам и/или подросткам.

— Господи, как будто вы никогда раньше не видели вейл, — скептически покачал головой Гарри.

— А на тебя почему не подействовало? — вспыхнул Рон.

— Потому что во мне не бушуют гормоны?

— Что? — удивился Рон.

— Неважно…

— Лепреконы! — воскликнул Артур, когда на поле появились талисманы Ирландии.

— Держи! — радостно закричал Рон, засовывая пригоршню золотых монет Гарри в руку. — За омнинокли! Теперь тебе придётся купить мне настоящий подарок на Рождество!

Гарри не считал омнинокли, которые он купил Рону и Джинни, их рождественскими подарками, но Рон почему-то продолжал настаивать на этом.

— Ты же в курсе, что это лепреконское золото исчезнет через пару часов? — напомнил ему Гарри.

— Как?.. — расстроился Рон.

— Они делают его просто забавы ради, — объяснил Гарри. — Когда люди платят лепреконским золотом, это вызывает разные проблемы, потому что, когда оно исчезает, никто точно не может сказать, знал ли человек о том, что он платит лепреконским золотом, или его самого надули. Но вообще-то хорошо, что оно исчезает, иначе представь, какая была бы инфляция…

— Кроме того, — добавил Невилл, — вряд ли ты можешь вернуть потраченные на омнинокль деньги, заплатив Гарри золотом, которое может подобрать каждый, раз уж оно валяется повсюду.

— Кажется, подарка на Рождество тебе всё-таки не видать, — заметила Джинни. Она злилась, что Рон впутал и её в эту историю, так как она не имела ничего против того, чтобы принять от Гарри омнинокль за десять галлеонов. Хотя, опять же, у неё и самой имелось маленькое состояние в личном хранилище в Гринготтс, полученное после продажи частей василиска, о котором не знали её родные, так что, может, причина её спокойного отношения к тратам заключалась именно в этом.

— Не переживай, Рон, — поспешил успокоить расстроенного друга Гарри. — До Рождества ещё четыре месяца. Скорее всего, к тому времени я уже забуду об этом и подарю тебе что-нибудь ещё.

— Дело не в этом! — выпалил Рон. — А в том, что ты всегда за всё платишь!

— Это потому что я сирота, — ответил Гарри. — И потому что я не стесняюсь злоупотреблять своей славой.

И хотя Рон всё ещё был немного не в духе, на этом разговор оказался исчерпан.

 

* * *

 

Смотреть матч было интересно, хотя результат и получился предсказуемым. В конце концов, никакие изменения, которые за последние три года внёс в ход истории Гарри, не могли испортить уровень игры ни ирландской сборной, ни Виктора Крама, так что близнецы снова выиграли пари, однако на этот раз они не потеряли свои сбережения, а, напротив, наварили на них почти тринадцать галлеонов. Гарри же был рад, что ему удалось следить за ходом матча без помощи омнинокля; он беспокоился об этом, ведь он не смотрел высококлассный и высокоскоростной квиддич уже три года.

Последующие празднования, конечно же, были прерваны криками, неожиданно раздавшимися со стороны лагеря.

— Гарри, — Артур ворвался в его палатку, — нужно уходить. Дети, спрячьтесь в лесу. Мы пока разберёмся с этим…

— Боже, — проворчал Рон, глядя вслед торопящимся взрослым. — Такое ощущение, будто на нас напали Пожиратели Смерти.

— Знаю, что никто, кроме, наверное, Гарри, не верит в прорицания, — сказал Невилл, с неприязненным выражением наблюдая за тем, как двое волшебников в масках подняли в воздух ребёнка-маггла, раскрутив его, подобно «волчку», — но ты попал в яблочко, Рон.

— Это просто отвратительно… — пробормотал Рон, качая головой.

Они поспешили к лесу, как внезапно он повалился на землю.

— Ай! Я споткнулся о корень.

— Я бы удивился, если бы было наоборот, — манерно растягивая слова, произнёс позади них голос Драко. — С такими-то ножищами. Может, вам лучше поторопиться, пока  _они_  не заметили вас?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что они смогут понять, что Гермиона — магглорождённая, и поэтому она в опасности? — скептически уточнил Гарри.

— Не говори ерунды, — выгнул бровь Драко. — Сейчас темно, они пьяны, скорее всего, они понятия не имеют, кто она, и ничто в ней, в общем-то, не выдаёт магглорождённую, пока она не начинает говорить. Я больше склоняюсь к тому, что они будут не прочь напасть на тебя, учитывая, что они считают тебя виноватым в падении Тёмного Лорда.

— О, — только и произнёс Гарри, на мгновение опешив. — Мудрая мысль. Но не стоит звать его «Тёмным Лордом», иначе кажется, будто ты Пожиратель Смерти.

— Не стоит звать его по имени, — парировал Драко. — Иначе кажется, будто ты идиот.

— К слову о Пожирателях, — Рон окинул Драко взглядом, полным ненависти. — Где твои родители? Там, в масках?

Драко лишь безучастно посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Как невоспитанно. Поттер, как ты можешь дружить с таким дикарём?

— Нас связали конфеты, забыл? — рассеянно ответил Гарри, оглядывая небо. Разве Чёрная метка не должна была появиться с минуты на минуту?

Но Чёрная метка не появилась, даже когда через несколько часов всё стало спокойно и взрослые пришли забрать их. От этого факта на душе у Гарри сделалось неспокойно, и он даже не мог толком понять почему. Что-то подсказывало ему, что вновь происходит нечто неожиданное, но, в отличие от событий, связанных с Петтигрю, на этот раз он не знал, что именно.


	36. Chapter 36

Заночевав в Норе, чтобы отправиться в Хогвартс вместе с семейством Уизли, Гермионой и Невиллом, Гарри проснулся под аккомпанемент до боли знакомых пререканий Рона с Гермионой. Он честно не мог понять, почему до него в первый раз так долго доходило, что между ними так и искрит сексуальное напряжение. Вероятно, по той же причине, почему у него ушло шесть лет на то, чтобы понять, что он нравится Джинни: тогда он совершенно ничего не замечал.

— По-моему, мистеру Краучу очень повезло, что никто в «Ежедневном пророке» не знает, как ужасно он обращается с домашними эльфами! — воскликнула разъярённая Гермиона.

— О чём ты говоришь? — раздражённо отозвался Рон. — Он заботится о ней! Он разрешил ей остаться в его палатке во время матча, потому что она боится высоты!

— Он не платит Винки, — отрезала она. — Значит, она его  _раба_.

—  _Никто_  не платит эльфам, Гермиона, — возразил Рон. — В этом весь смысл!

— Гарри платит, — она указала на него, стоило ему только переступить через порог.

— Не впутывайте меня в это, — попросил Гарри, но его никто не услышал.

— Ладно, но Гарри ведь не идеальный пример нормальности, не так ли? — заметил Рон. — К слову, по-моему, Добби тоже немного того.

— Как бы мне ни не хотелось вмешиваться в вашу любовную размолвку — и, поверьте, мне этого  _совсем_  не хочется, — в словах Рона есть доля правды, — произнёс Невилл, которого, по всей видимости, привлекли на кухню раздававшиеся оттуда крики. — Большинство домашних эльфов оскорбляется, если им пытаются заплатить. Они не хотят быть свободными.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что поработить целую расу магических существ — это нормально? — перекинула своё раздражение на него Гермиона.

— Я не говорил ничего подобного, — Невилл вскинул руки, пытаясь её утихомирить. — Но таков уж менталитет домашних эльфов. Если ты раздашь им всем одежду и заставишь брать деньги в обмен на труд, мало кто захочет пользоваться их услугами и эльфы будут несчастны. Если ты хочешь перемен, для начала ты должна изменить образ мышления.

Гермиона пфыкнула.

— Кроме того, раз уж все эльфы порабощены, а мистер Крауч, насколько нам известно, не слишком обижает Винки, не думаю, что кому-либо — во всяком случае, уж точно не «Ежедневному пророку» — есть до этого дело, — заключил Гарри.

— Гарри, мама просила передать это тебе, — раздался голос Джинни у него за спиной, и через несколько мгновений у него в руках оказался какой-то свёрток.

— Эм… Спасибо, наверное, — немного смутился Гарри. — Что это?

— Мама подумала, что, раз ты всё лето провёл непонятно где с Сириусом, у тебя не было времени подготовиться к школе, так что она взяла немного денег из твоего хранилища и купила для тебя всё, что нужно, — ответила та.

— Как твоя мать смогла попасть в моё хранилище в Гринготтс? — выпалил Гарри.

— Откуда мне знать, — пожала плечами Джинни.

— Мне нужен список тех, кому открыт доступ к моему хранилищу, потому что, серьёзно, в нём должен значиться только я — ну и, так как я ещё несовершеннолетний, мой крёстный, — решительно заявил он.

— Почему ты всегда всё усложняешь? — шумно вздохнула Джинни. — Не можешь ты просто порадоваться, что она купила все необходимые школьные принадлежности для тебя?

— Я бы порадовался, — признался Гарри. — Если бы уже не заплатил за это Добби.

— Оу, — произнесла Джинни. — Неловко получилось…

— Не беспокойся, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Я просто продам их во время учёбы, когда кому-нибудь понадобиться заменить что-либо из их вещей. Так получится быстрее, чем совиной почтой. Между прочим, это идея…

— Что ж… По крайней мере, ты извлекаешь пользу из любой ситуации, — протянула Джинни с сомнением.

— Это значит, что у меня две парадные мантии… — рассудил Гарри. — А мне вообще-то понадобится только одна… Эй, Рон, — окликнул друга он.

— Да? — оглянулся тот, оторвавшись от продолжающегося спора с Гермионой.

— Из-за непредвиденного конфуза в ходе покупок у меня оказалось две парадные мантии. Мне нужна только одна. Хочешь, одолжу тебе вторую? — предложил Гарри.

— Гарри, — скорчил рожу Рон. — Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к благотво….

— Выстиранная одежда! — объявила миссис Уизли на входе в комнату и принялась раздавать мантии.

— Мам, ты дала мне новое платье Джинни, — сказал Рон, протягивая ей длинную бархатную парадную мантию тёмно-бордового цвета с заплесневелого вида кружевным жабо и такими же манжетами.

Гарри мимоходом подумал, почему Молли всегда пыталась нарядить Рона во что-нибудь тёмно-бордовое. У неё ведь был точно такой же цвет волос, неужели она до сих пор не поняла, что этот цвет ужасно на нём смотрится? Неужто на распродаже не было мантии другого цвета? Разве она не могла поменять его заклинанием?

— Издеваешься? — фыркнула Джинни. — Я не надену это даже под страхом смерти.

— Тогда что?.. — начал было Рон, нервно оглядывая несимпатичную на вид одежду.

— Джинни! — прикрикнула миссис Уизли, а затем обратилась к Рону. — Это твоя новая парадная мантия, конечно же.

— Конечно же, — кивнул Рон. — Гарри, твоё предложение всё ещё в силе?

— То самое, которое я сделал две минуты назад? — уточнил Гарри. — Разумеется.

— Отлично, — произнёс Рон с облегчением.

— Какое ещё предложение? — полюбопытствовала Молли.

— Гарри одолжит мне свою запасную парадную мантию для… для чего они нам там нужны, — пояснил Рон.

Молли сжала губы в тонкую линию.

— Ничего подобного. Ты наденешь эту мантию и будешь доволен, молодой человек!

— Миссис Уизли, — вмешался Гарри, надеясь, что мать семейства не набросится и на него.

— Да, Гарри, дорогой? — радушно отозвалась она.

— Мне правда не нужна вторая мантия, но так сложилось, что у меня их две. Если я не отдам одну из них Рону, мне, скорее всего, придётся отдать её Добби, но она слишком велика для него, так что он наверняка порежет её на тряпки, и это будет пустая трата хорошего материала, — постарался убедить её он.

— Что ж… — казалось, Молли смягчилась.

— К тому же, посмотри на мантию Джинни, — обратил внимание Рон на царственно синее одеяние своей сестры.

— Джиневра, — выдохнула Молли. — Где ты…

Джинни свирепо посмотрела на брата.

— Там была распродажа, — соврала она, всё ещё не желая сообщать родителям, что у неё есть деньги, опасаясь, что они запретят ей пользоваться ими до совершеннолетия. Они наверняка сказали бы, что она должна тратить их ответственно, но она не хотела быть ответственной, она хотела избежать необходимости надевать тёмно-бордовое нечто на… то, для чего им нужны были парадные мантии.

— Мы поговорим об этом позже, юная леди, — пообещала Молли, выходя из комнаты.

Джинни фыркнула.

— Когда? Завтра я уезжаю в Хогвартс.

— Она умеет напугать, — тихо произнесла Гермиона.

— О, вы двое ещё здесь? — Гарри оглянулся на неё и Невилла. — Почему тогда вы молчали последние десять минут?

— Не хотели навлечь на себя знаменитый гнев Уизли, — пояснил Невилл. — Знаете, она иногда очень напоминает мне мою бабушку… Только с более сильным материнским инстинктом.

— Знаменитый гнев  _Уизли_? — не поверил своим ушам Гарри. Когда четверо его друзей кивнули, он засмеялся. — Слушайте, мистер Уизли — один из самых уравновешенных людей, которых я знаю. Кто вспыльчив, так это миссис Уизли, но она Пруэтт, так что не должен ли он называться «знаменитый гнев Пруэттов»?

— Наверное… — согласился Невилл, всем своим видом показывая, что ему, в общем-то, нет дела до таких мелочей.

  

* * *

 

На следующий день на платформе 9¾ Билл и Чарли от души веселились, подшучивая над своими младшими родственниками — не считая Перси, который был слишком занят, исполняя роль ответственного взрослого, и потому единственный из них был на работе. Ясно, как день, что это знак того, что Перси терпеть не может свою семью и хватается за любой предлог, чтобы от неё откреститься.

— Возможно, мы с вами увидимся раньше, чем вы думаете, — ухмыльнулся Чарли, обнимая Джинни на прощание.

— Почему это? — живо отозвался Фред.

— Ты приедешь в Британию на Рождество? — с невинным видом поинтересовался Гарри.

— Вроде того, — ответил Чарли. — В конце концов, если бы причина была в чём-то другом, я бы не смог вам об этом сказать, потому что это были бы… как их там… «сведения, засекреченные до тех пор, пока министерство не посчитает нужным сделать их достоянием общественности».

— Интересно, почему они делают из этого такую тайну? В смысле, все, кто так или иначе хотя бы косвенно связан с министерством в курсе, но ученикам Хогвартса знать об этом запрещено? — возмутился Гарри.

Чарли посмотрел на него с любопытством.

— Откуда ты знаешь?..

— Я знаю всё, — серьёзно заявил он.

— Я думала, это была прерогатива твоего шрама, — заметила Гермиона.

— Шрам — часть меня, — Гарри пожал плечами.

— Неужели? Потому что я помню, как до этого ты говорил, что ты не ясновидящий… — начала было Гермиона.

— Не придирайся к словам, — перебил её Гарри и, игнорируя её возмущённый вздох, вновь повернулся к старшим братьям Уизли.

— Так, значит, ты знаешь, почему я хотел бы вернуться в Хогвартс в этом году, — сказал Билл с толикой ностальгии.

— Да почему?! — потерял терпение Джордж.

— Вероятно, потому что быть взрослым — отстой, — предположил Гарри. — Хотя, учитывая, что он работает ликвидатором заклятий и постоянно путешествует, я честно не понимаю, с чего бы ему хотеть вновь пройти через Снейп… эм, экзамены.

— В этом году вас ожидает много интересного, — заметил в своё оправдание Билл. — Может быть, я даже возьму пару отгулов, чтобы на это посмотреть.

— Посмотреть на  _что_? — не выдержал Рон.

— Кто знает? — пожал плечами Невилл. — С Гарри каждый год происходит что-нибудь интересное, и, раз уж никто не пытался убить его в прошлом году — за исключением, быть может, профессора Снейпа, разъярённого тем, что он подкидывал Сириусу всякие идеи, — этот год должен быть для него вдвойне смертоносным.

— Как это вообще происходит? — недоумённо спросила Джинни.

— Это Гарри, — просто ответил Невилл, будто бы это всё объясняло. Впрочем, так оно и было.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, миссис Уизли, — поблагодарила Гермиона.

— Это вам спасибо, дорогие мои, — ответила та.

— Ну конечно, — пробормотал Фред, — друзья Рона для неё «дорогие».

— Но стоит только нам изъявить желание пригласить кого-нибудь погостить, — добавил Джордж, — всё всегда заканчивается на «посмотрим».

— А мне она всегда отвечает: «друзья Рона почти одного с тобой возраста» или «Луна живёт всего через холм», — вмешалась Джинни, нарушив последовательность, за что получила укоризненный взгляд от близнецов. — Простите.

— Неприкрытый фаворитизм, — фыркнул Фред.

— Именно, Фред, — согласился с ним Джордж.

— Нет, — поправила их миссис Уизли, — это происходит потому, что, когда Ли Джордан гостил у нас последний раз, вы взорвали дом.

— Мы взорвали его только  _чуть-чуть_ , — возразил Фред.

— И ты привела всё в порядок за пять минут! — добавил Джордж.

— Ладно, — вздохнула миссис Уизли. — Я бы пригласила вас всех на Рождество, но, думаю, вы захотите остаться в Хогвартсе… Ну, знаете… То одно, то другое…

— Да ну нафиг! — простенал Рон, когда они отправились на поиски свободного купе. — Мама тоже в курсе? Она даже не работает в министерстве! Гарри, ты не можешь уже просто сказать мне, что произойдёт?

— Могу, — ответил он. — Но не хочу.

— Ты не говоришь им о Турнире Трёх Волшебников? — раздался позади них одухотворённый голос Луны.

— Неа, — радостно подтвердил её слова Гарри.

— Что ещё за Турнир Трёх Волшебников? — Гермиона была немного раздражена тем, что она понятия не имела, что это такое, когда, по всей видимости, все остальные были прекрасно осведомлены.

— Это соревнование, которое начали проводить семьсот лет назад между учениками Хогвартса, Шармбатона и Дурмстранга. От каждой школы выбирается один представитель, и эти три чемпиона должны выполнить три магических задания. Каждые пять лет школы по очереди проводили Турнир в своих стенах. Однако несколько столетий назад уровень смертности оказался слишком высок, и проведение Турнира было отменено, — объяснил Невилл.

— Уровень смертности? — ужаснулась она.

— Ну, а что ты хотела, Гермиона? — сказал Рон. — Вспомни, как легко можно оказаться на грани смерти в Хогвартсе даже без специально организованных опасностей.

— Ужасно, — прошептала Гермиона. — Хорошо, что этот Турнир отменили.

— Ты что, не слышала, что Луна только что сказала? — удивился Гарри. — Его проведение возобновляют.

— Я уверена, что Дамблдор достаточно благоразумен, чтобы не допустить этого, — усомнилась Гермиона.

— Я бы так не сказал, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Ничего, Гарри, — обратилась к нему Луна. — Когда-нибудь наше безумие докажет свою мощь, и ей придётся поверить.

— Знаю, — кивнул он. — Только хотелось бы, чтобы это случилось сегодня.

— …Отец говорит, что в Дурмстранге рациональнее относятся к Тёмным Искусствам, чем в Хогвартсе. Там учеников действительно  _обучают_  им, а не только дурацкой защите от них, как нас, — донеслись до них слова Драко, когда тот вошёл в занимаемое ими купе в сопровождении своих верных шестёрок. — Однако мама воспротивилась, решительно заявив, что не позволит своему ребёнку носить форму Дурмстранга даже под страхом смерти. Признаться честно, я могу её понять. Ну, серьёзно, кто в наши дни носит мех? Но всё равно, только представлю, как было бы интересно изучать все эти тёмномагические заклятия…

— Так ты думаешь, тебе подошла бы атмосфера Дурмстранга, правда? — озлобилась Гермиона. — Лучше бы ты в самом деле учился там, тогда бы нам не пришлось тебя терпеть.

Драко изумлённо выгнул бровь.

— Выпустила коготки сегодня, Грейнджер? Или тебе обидно, что в Дурмстранг не принимают магглорождённых?

— Нет, — отрезала Гермиона. — У Дурмстранга кошмарная репутация! Согласно «Обзору магического образования в Европе», там слишком много внимания уделяется Тёмным Искусствам.

— Вообще-то, это не такая уж ужасная репутация, — заметил Невилл. — Хотя политика отказа обучения магглорождённых и вызывает критику со стороны более умеренных представителей магического сообщества.

— Собираешься участвовать, Уизли? — переключился Драко, так как ему надоело обсуждать школу, в которую он решил не поступать. — Заработаешь немного денег, чтобы Поттер перестал оплачивать твои покупки?

— Участвовать в чём? — не понял Рон.

— Ты не знаешь? — развеселился Драко. — Твой отец и трое братьев занимаются подготовкой, и ты не знаешь? Как такое возможно? А ты, Поттер? В конце концов, ты никогда не упускаешь возможность привлечь к себе как можно больше внимания.

— Скорее всего, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Слышал, они проведут возрастную линию, ограничивающую доступ всем, кому ещё нет семнадцати, но я не думаю, что это сможет мне помешать. Что касается того, почему они не знают… Луна пыталась сказать им, но они ей не поверили. Что странно, потому что она чаще всего оказывается права…

— Потому что то, что я говорю, кажется неправдоподобным, — объяснила она. — И, как говорил мой любимый игрок в крикет, «в безумном мире нормальный кажется сумасшедшим».

— Откуда  _ты_  знаешь о Турнире? — требовательно спросила Джинни.

— Стой, ты что, веришь Луне и Гарри? — удивился Рон.

Она кивнула.

— Я давно уже общаюсь с Луной, и всем известно, что чем безумнее кажется то, что говорит Гарри, тем точнее оно в итоге сбывается.

— Дело говоришь, — признал Невилл.

— Мой отец узнал ещё сто лет назад, — небрежно ответил Драко. — Он услышал об этом от Корнелиуса Фаджа.

— Это против правил, потому что это должно было оставаться тайной до тех пор, пока не пришло бы время сделать эту информацию достоянием общественности! — возмутилась Гермиона. — Твой отец поступил неправильно, Малфой!

— Ты правда думаешь, что мне не плевать? — зыркнул на неё Драко.

— А должно было бы, — с вызовом ответила ему Гермиона.

Драко рассмеялся.

— После падения Тёмного Лорда моего отца обвиняли в том, что он Пожиратель Смерти, и ему до сих пор припоминают это каждый раз, когда он кому-то перебегает дорогу. И у него — как у богатого, влиятельного чистокровного волшебника — много недоброжелателей. Думаешь, в сравнении с постоянными обвинениями моего отца в терроризме, мне есть дело до того, что он рассказал мне о каком-то дурацком турнире на несколько недель раньше положенного?

— …Должно бы, — повторила она.

— Как знаешь, — покачал головой Драко, покидая их купе. Крэбб и Гойл молча последовали за ним.

— Как думаете, Гойл вообще разговаривает? — от нечего делать спросил Гарри.

— А Крэбб? — подключился Рон. — Мне всегда казалось, что он выглядит тупее.

— Возможно, у него не самая светлая голова, — согласился Гарри, вспоминая, как тот умудрился убить себя адским пламенем, которое и вызывать-то вообще не должен был. — Но он не  _так уж_  туп.

— Снова шрам? — скептически уточнила Гермиона.

— Может быть, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Эй, Луна, — неожиданно обратилась к ней Джинни. — А ты веришь в ясновидящий шрам Гарри?

— О, нет, — отрицательно покачала головой она.

— Тогда как, по-твоему, объяснить то, что он всегда всё знает? — поинтересовался Невилл.

— Ясное дело как, — моргнула Луна. — Он из будущего.

Посмотрев на неё в упор с полсекунды, Гермиона разразилась смехом.

— Это даже ещё менее правдоподобно, чем то, что его шрам может быть частично наделён интеллектом.

— Для справки — так и есть, — задумчиво глядя на Луну, чистосердечно вставил Гарри, ведь его шрам — это крестраж со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

— С чего ты взяла? — уточнила Джинни.

— Ну, а как ещё это объяснить? — безапелляционно обосновала Луна.


	37. Chapter 37

— Так, значит, ты Деннис Криви? — вежливо уточнил Гарри, глядя на младшего брата Колина.

В прошлой жизни он так и не простил Гарри, полагая, что Колин погиб по его вине, так как он не пробрался бы в Хогвартс, несмотря на запреты, если бы Гарри не решил сражаться. Гарри сомневался в этом, но испытывал давнее чувство вины за то, что не обращал внимание на Колина, находя его жутко раздражающим, тогда как тот явно обожал его. Он уже старался на этот раз быть добрее к Колину, однако решил, что поступить так же с Деннисом не помешает.

— Ага, — подтвердил Деннис, воодушевлённо кивая. — Я выпал из лодки, пока мы добирались сюда, и Колин сказал, что обратно меня вытолкнул гигантский кальмар! Очуметь, правда?

— То ещё приключение, — согласился Гарри. — Разумеется, мое собственное путешествие на лодке состоялось тихим, спокойным вечером и обошлось без происшествий, так что, полагаю, это был куда более приятный опыт, однако мне некому рассказать о нём, ведь всем плевать. Ты же теперь можешь пугать своей историей всех первокурсников на протяжении следующих шести лет.

Деннис вытаращил глаза. Казалось, он не мог дождаться этого момента.

— Клёво!

— Деннис, это Гарри Поттер, — представил его Колин с благоговением. — Он, скорее всего, чокнутый, но очень крутой. Если тебе когда-нибудь станет скучно, отыщи его — и обязательно случится что-нибудь необычное.

Возвращаясь к своему месту за столом, Гарри решил, что лучше так, чем, когда его искали, чтобы посмотреть на проклятый шрам.

— Надеюсь, новые гриффиндорцы в хорошей форме, — праздно заметил Почти Безголовый Ник. — Мы же не хотим прервать череду наших побед, правда? — Он замолчал, призадумавшись. — Не то чтобы это, конечно, чёрт возьми, вероятно, пока с нами Гарри, но не стоит становиться излишне самонадеянными, не так ли?

— Просто чтобы ты знал: я тебя сейчас от души ненавижу, — Гарри зыркнул в сторону безучастного призрака, который, казалось, воспринял это с поразительным равнодушием. Если бы только взглядом можно было обращать в камень…

Пир, разумеется, как и всегда, был великолепен, так что внимание Гарри было полностью сосредоточено на еде, как вдруг до его ушей донёсся вопль ужаса, сорвавшийся с уст Гермионы. Он встревоженно вскинул голову — как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать:

—  _Домашние эльфы_? Здесь,  _в Хогвартсе_?

— Разумеется, — ответил Ник, удивлённый её реакцией. — Их здесь больше, чем в каком бы то ни было жилом комплексе Британии, насколько мне известно. Переваливает за сотню.

— Но я никогда их тут не видела! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Ни одного!

— Ну, они редко когда покидают кухню днём, — объяснил Почти Безголовый Ник. — По ночам они выходят, чтобы прибраться… почистить камины и всё такое прочее… То есть, мы и не должны их видеть, понимаешь? Ведь хороший домашний эльф — это эльф, присутствия которого ты даже не замечаешь.

— Но им же  _платят_? — уточнила Гермиона, окинув призрака требовательным взглядом. — У них бывает  _отпуск_? И… и больничный, и пенсия, и всё остальное?

Краска потихоньку начала спадать с лица Невилла.

— Осторожнее, Гермиона, — предупредил он. — То, о чём ты говоришь, подозрительно похоже на требования  _профсоюза_.

Гермиона на минуту смутилась, не поняв, почему это кажется Невиллу плохой идеей, но затем вспомнила его боггарта.

— Прости, — извинилась она. — Но они же ведь всё равно получают хоть какое-то вознаграждение за свою работу?

— Они получают больше работы и помещений, за которыми нужно следить, — ответила Джинни. — И они вправду не хотят ничего другого.

— Добби хочет, — продолжала гнуть свою линию Гермиона.

— И Добби получает зарплату, — напомнил ей Рон.

Взгляд Гермионы упал на тарелку, к еде на которой она почти не притронулась, и она с отвращением оттолкнула её подальше от себя.

— Я не буду участвовать в эксплуатации рабского труда, — заявила она.

— Знаешь, а ведь ты ничего не имела против использования труда домашних эльфов, когда гостила летом у семейства Уизли, — заметил Гарри. — Или ты и там не ела приготовленную эльфом еду?

— Это — другое дело, — покраснела Гермиона.

— Почему же? — спросил Рон.

— Я знаю, что твоя мама хорошо обращается со Слинки и она всегда счастлива, — ответила она.

Зная, что подобное высказывание только ухудшит и без того начинавшую действовать на нервы ситуацию, Гарри подавил желание указать на то, что прекрасное расположение духа Слинки вполне себе может быть результатом тотальной идеологической обработки и банального невежества. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Ты правда считаешь, что миссис Уизли обращается с домашними эльфами лучше, чем профессор Дамблдор? Он ведь нанял Добби и платит ему зарплату — даже больше, чем тот изначально хотел получать, так что Дамблдору пришлось уговаривать его согласиться. Если бы другие эльфы хотели того же, они могли бы договориться с ним на тех же условиях.

Гермиона недоверчиво хмыкнула.

— Только потому, что ни одного из вас не волнует социальная справедливость…

— Мы же уже говорили об этом, помнишь? — перебил её Гарри. — Нужно действовать постепенно. Твоя голодовка не заставит эльфов быстрее захотеть получить свободу, а немедленное освобождение только напугает их. Вместо этого тебе следует изучить законы и политику, применяемые в их отношении, и добиваться отмены телесных наказаний.

— Ладно, — резко ответила Гермиона, понимая, что Гарри, в общем-то, прав, и вновь неохотно подняла вилку. — Но, к вашему сведению, я  _не_  довольна текущим положением дел.

Вскоре Дамблдор поднялся со своего места, и Гарри по привычке пропустил мимо ушей нудные объявления и правила. Но стоило ему только сказать:

— Также, к большому сожалению, вынужден сообщить, что межфакультетское состязание за Кубок школы по квиддичу в этом году не состоится, — как внимание Гарри тут же оказалось приковано к словам директора.

— Что? — во весь голос возмутился он. Заметив, что взгляды всех в зале были направлены на него, он решил, что, пожалуй, может пойти ва-банк. — Но мой шрам сообщил мне, что поле для квиддича будет свободно вплоть до марта! Едва ли учащиеся Шармбатона и Дурмстранга, прибывающие в школу для участия в Турнире трёх волшебников, будут настаивать, чтобы мы отменили наше единственное спортивное состязание. Я хочу сказать, серьёзно, ведь Крам — профессиональный игрок в квиддич!

На мгновение в зале воцарилась тишина, которую затем нарушил рой поражённых перешёптываний.

— Гарри Поттер — Тот-Который-Всегда-Должен-Быть-В-Центре-Внимания, — проворчал Невилл.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Хочешь поговорить о тех, кто возникает в самый неожиданный момент и привлекает к себе всеобщее внимание? Как насчёт него? — Он указал на дверь, которая в ту же секунду распахнулась, открывая взору того, кто казался Аластором Грюмом.

Гарри ткнул близнецов, сидящих чуть поодаль от него, безмолвно обращая на себя их внимание.

— Эй, — прошептал он, — у меня слегка разыгралась паранойя. Можете сделать одолжение и проверить: это и правда он?

Фред и Джордж пожали плечами, недоумённо переглянувшись. Фред достал из-под стола Карту Мародёров и, пробормотав фразу-ключ, отыскал на ней нужного человека, а затем вновь обратил карту в кусок пергамента.

— Это он. Аластор Грюм.

— Чёрт возьми, — выругался Гарри.

— Это… плохо? — удивлённо поднял брови Джордж.

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это неожиданно.

— Мы любим всё неожиданное, — сказал Фред.

— Ну, а я — нет, — честно признался Гарри. — Я предпочитаю, чтобы мой хаос оставался организованным.

— Эти понятия противоположны друг другу, — заявил Джордж, с сожалением качая головой.

— Вообще-то, он, может, в чём-то и прав, — задумчиво предположил Фред.

— Позвольте представить нашего нового преподавателя по защите от тёмных искусств, профессора Грюма! — провозгласил Дамблдор. — И да, Хогвартсу в этом году выпала честь проведения Турнира трёх волшебников. Какая забота со стороны мистера Поттера сообщить всем нам об этом…

Гарри мог поклясться, что, если бы о турнире рассказал кто-то другой, это бы разозлило старого директора. Однако, учитывая, что это сделал он… Дамблдор, кажется, и правда считал, что он поступил так исключительно по доброте душевной.

Типично.

— Возрастная линия? — простонал Фред. — О чём это он говорит? Какая ещё возрастная линия?

— Это для нашей же безопасности, — ухмыльнулась Анджелина.

Фред бросил на неё испепеляющий взгляд.

— Ты говоришь так только потому, что тебе уже есть семнадцать.

Анджелина лишь скрестила руки на груди, не испытав ни капли раскаяния.

— Должен быть какой-то способ обойти эту линию, — не сдавался Джордж. — Нам только нужно отыскать его.

— Я знаю, как её обойти, — отозвался Гарри. — И я планирую принять участие.

В конце концов, рассуждал он, велик шанс, что его выберут в участники так и так, учитывая, что третье задание предоставляет прекрасную возможность для похищения (он сомневался, что изменил что-либо, касающееся непосредственно турнира, а третье задание всегда заключалось в прохождение какого-либо лабиринта), так что почему бы не выдвинуть свою кандидатуру добровольно. И раз уж возрастную линию не обмануть зельем старения, так как она способна точно определить, сколько вам лет, то она наверняка сможет понять, что ему уже за двадцать, и пропустит его без всяких проблем. Очевидно, им даже в голову не пришло хоть как-то помешать совершеннолетним бросать в кубок имена несовершеннолетних, но после некоторых размышлений он пришёл к выводу, что большинство из тех, кто имел право участвовать в турнире, хотели бы участвовать в нём сами, они бы не стали добровольно увеличивать количество своих соперников. И теперь в его распоряжении был всего месяц, чтобы выяснить, как заставить кубок считать, будто он является представителем четвёртой — или пятой, если один из последователей Волдеморта всё-таки сделает своё дело — школы. Не взбесит ли это всех остальных — три чемпиона от Хогвартса против одного представителя от Шармбатона и одного от Дурмстранга? Он смутно надеялся, что это не послужит причиной международного скандала. Но если так… что ж. Международный скандал лучше пришествия Волдеморта.

— Знаешь? — переспросил Фред с недоверием.

— Как? — тут же пожелал узнать Джордж.

— Так-так, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Я не раскрываю свои карты. Но я согласен бросить в кубок имя каждого желающего всего за пять галлеонов. Сообщите всем.

 

* * *

 

Гарри всегда радовался возможности попрактиковаться в несении чуши, поэтому с нетерпением ждал первого занятия по прорицанию в этом году. И хоть Гермиона и бросила прорицание в конце прошлого года, она всё ещё ходила на маггловедение, так что они до сих пор прибегали к помощи маховика времени, чтобы успевать на свои «лишние» уроки.

— Добрый день, — отстранённо поприветствовала класс профессор Трелони.

Она повернулась к Гарри, своему любимому ученику. Ей, скорее всего, понравилась бы Луна, но та решила не ходить на прорицание: по её мнению, школьные занятия были слишком логичны для изучения такого мистического феномена, как Внутреннее Око.

— Тебя что-то тревожит, дорогой мой, — трагически изрекла она. — Моё Внутреннее Око не обмануть стойкостью выражения лица, оно видит тебя насквозь — твою обеспокоенную душу… Мне жаль, но твои переживания небезосновательны. Я вижу, увы, что для тебя настанут трудные времена… Боюсь, что то, чего ты страшишься больше всего, действительно произойдёт… и, вероятно, раньше, чем ты думаешь.

— Знаю, — печально подтвердил Гарри. — Мне только что стало известно, что одним из судей Турнира трёх волшебников будет Людо Бэгмен, который заключил пари с гоблинами, поставив на мою победу.

— Тебя же ещё даже не выбрали, — удивился Невилл.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Бэгмену предложили хороший процент в случае победы.

— Кстати, насчёт того, что «ты бросишь в кубок имя любого»… Можешь сделать так, чтобы я участвовал в турнире? — спросил Рон с надеждой.

— Я могу сделать тебя одним из кандидатов, — уточнил Гарри. — При условии, что Гермиона не узнает, потому что я не собираюсь выслушивать её жалобы о том, что я «нарушаю правила», или ещё какой-нибудь подобный бред до того, как закончится отбор участников. Она ведь может даже… настучать на меня.

— Не круто, — согласился Рон. — Итак, я добуду твои пять галлеонов к следующему месяцу, и даже не думай о том, чтобы сделать мне «скидку по дружбе», потому что я и без того задолжал тебе достаточно.

— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Гарри. — Невилл?

Тот фыркнул.

— Я тебя умоляю. С чего бы мне хотеть соревноваться с лучшими учениками Хогвартса, Шармбатона и Дурмстранга?

— По глупости? — предположил Гарри.

Невилл недобро посмотрел на него.

— Я не имел в виду непосредственно тебя, — поспешил исправиться Гарри. — Я говорил о том, почему все ученики, которым до совершеннолетия осталось совсем немного, но которые всё равно не могут участвовать, как, например, близнецы, непременно хотят попасть в отбор. Им нужна лишь награда и ещё, может быть, слава. Они не думают о том, что им придётся сражаться против лучших из лучших, и о том, что они могут умереть.

— Я не ошибаюсь, что ты родился в середине зимы, дорогуша? — неожиданно прервал их разговор голос Трелони.

— Ну… — замялся Гарри. — Лично я родился в июле. День рождения моего шрама, однако, приходится на тридцать первое декабря.

— Мне казалось, день рождения твоего шрама — Хэллоуин, — озадаченно заметила Лаванда.

— О нет, — поспешил исправить её Гарри, — на Хэллоуин я всего лишь получил его.

— Разве это не означает, что тогда он и родился? — недоумённо выгнул бровь Дин.

— Нет, он родился в канун Нового года, — раздражённо повторил Гарри. — Вы что, вообще не слушаете, что я говорю?

— Мы слушаем, — заверила его Парвати. — Просто твои слова бессмысленны.

— Что тут непонятного? — вышел из себя Гарри. — Мой шрам был рождён в канун Нового года, а получил я его на Хэллоуин. По-моему, ничего сложного.

— Знаете что? — подал голос Шеймус. — Забейте. Могу сказать, что это того не стоит.

— Кайфолом, — раздосадованно пробормотал Гарри.

 

* * *

 

— Не могу поверить, что нам столько всего задали, — проныл Рон. — И всё из-за того, что Трелони шуток не понимает…

— Ты сказал Лаванде, что хотел бы увидеть её задний проход, — напомнил ему Невилл. — Чего ты ожидал?

Гермиона, которая в этот момент запихивала в себя еду с космической скоростью, резко подняла голову.

—  _Что_  он сказал?!

— Ой, только ты не начинай, — раздражённо отмахнулся Рон. — Она уже запустила в меня за это заклинанием.

— Не то чтобы ты этого не заслуживал, — честно признался Гарри. — Знаешь, в маггловском мире такое высказывание посчитали бы сексуальным домогательством, и у тебя могли бы начаться серьёзные проблемы с законом.

— Это была шутка! — возопил Рон.

— Глупая шутка, — прямо заметил Невилл. — К слову, Джинни узнала об этом от Парвати, так что теперь и она желает порвать тебя на мелкие кусочки.

— О милостивый боже… — простонал Рон, роняя голову на руки.

— Мне надо бежать, — сказала Гермиона, поднимаясь. — Я иду в библиотеку.

— Мне казалось, ты уже сделала всю домашку, — удивился Невилл.

— Да, но это… для другого, — увильнула от ответа Гермиона и направилась к выходу.

— Наверное, я должен предупредить тебя, Гермиона, что этим летом я официально зарегистрировал название Г.А.В.Н.Э., — крикнул ей вслед Гарри.

Она остановилась и обернулась — разочарование на её лице.

— Да? Зачем?

— Я создал организацию граммар-наци: Грамотная Ассоциация Великого Национального Языка, — объяснил он.

— Но аббревиатура к этому Г.А.В.Н.Я., а не Г.А.В.Н.Э., — заметила Гермиона.

— Я написал «языка» через «э», — расплылся в улыбке Гарри. — Это показалось мне ироничным.

— И это не вызвало нареканий со стороны поборников грамотности? — не поверила своим ушам она.

— Эта организация носит имя Гарри Поттера, — пожал плечами он. — О каких претензиях может идти речь?

В ответ на это Гермиона лишь покачала головой и практически бегом покинула Большой зал. Но не успела она уйти, как к ним подошли Фред, Джордж и Ли Джордан.

— Грюм! Представляете, насколько он крут? — спросил Фред.

— И всё ещё угрюм, — добавил Джордж, — мы проверяли.

— У нас был с ним урок сегодня, — пояснил Ли, обращаясь к Гарри, Рону и Невиллу.

— И как всё прошло? — спросил Гарри, и ему действительно было любопытно. В конце концов, он никогда не учился у Грюма, однако заменявший его Крауч был весьма хорош, и теперь Гарри было интересно узнать, похожи ли их методы обучения.

Старшие ребята обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

— Таких уроков ещё не бывало, — заговорщически сообщил Фред.

— Он  _знает_ , старик, — добавил Ли.

— Знает, каково это — быть в самом пекле и делать дело, — с благоговением произнес Джордж.

— Он всё повидал, — сказал Фред.

— Короче, потрясающе, — заключил Ли.

— Так значит… ему удалось организовать свой культ? — с невинным видом уточнил Гарри.


	38. Chapter 38

Возможно, Гарри и ждал первого урока с настоящим Грюмом — а он знал, что тот всё ещё был настоящим, потому что попросил близнецов проверить по карте только этим утром. Вообще-то, он просил их об этом так часто, что им это стало надоедать, и тогда он начал платить им за каждую проверку. Естественно, всё закончилось тем, что они принялись выискивать Гарри и при каждой удобной возможности уверяли его, что Грюм всё ещё Грюм, но Гарри не парился на этот счёт. В конце концов, близнецам нужны были деньги для того, чтобы открыть свой потрясный магазин приколов. Как бы то ни было, пусть Гарри и ждал этого урока, но этого ожидания было недостаточно, чтобы заставить его появиться заранее. В отличие от всех остальных. Даже Гермиона попросила Рона и Невилла вытащить её из библиотеки, чтобы вместе со всеми постоять перед кабинетом, с нетерпением ожидая начала занятия.

Гарри пришёл, когда Грюм уже был в классе, но до того, как прозвенел звонок. Его видимое безразличие разочаровало его друзей, и они заставили его сесть рядом с ними на первых рядах в качестве наказания. Ладно, возможно, они и не считали это наказанием, но он был обыкновенным подростком — ну, вроде того. Вообще-то, нет, но, как говорится, главное — это внимание: сидеть в первых рядах ему никогда и ни за что не хотелось.

— У меня есть всего год, чтобы научить вас, как бороться с тёмными… — начал урок Грюм, но его объяснение было грубо прервано репликой Рона.

— Вы что, не останетесь? — расстроенно выпалил он.

Гарри это удивило. От урока не прошло и двух минут, а Рон уже хотел, чтобы Грюм навсегда остался их учителем? Хотя, если рассказы о его занятиях, которые он слышал от других учеников всю неделю (все они были сумбурны, разумеется), о чём-то и говорили, то явно о том, что Грюм умело использовал свою славу.

Грюм бросил на Рона взгляд, в котором отчётливо читался нелестный вопрос относительно его умственных способностей, но воздержался от так и напрашивающегося резкого комментария.

— Кто-нибудь желает ответить?

Гарри поднял было руку, но его опередил Невилл.

— Разве Волдеморт не наложил на эту должность какое-то проклятие, закатив истерику после того, как Дамблдор не взял его на работу, потому что понял, что он злой волшебник? По крайней мере, так говорил профессор Блэк.

— Я знал это… — соврал Рон.

Признаться честно, Гарри был впечатлен тем, что, хотя Рон и был единственным из восьми гриффиндорцев с их курса, кто так и не получил пятьдесят баллов, обещанные Сириусом за произнесение имени «Волдеморт», все остальные теперь так свободно называли того по имени, что он перестал дёргаться, едва заслышав это слово, где-то в начале декабря.

Грюма это позабавило.

— Сириус всегда был слишком безрассуден… Да, Волдеморт действительно наложил проклятие на эту должность около сорока лет назад. Учитывая, что последние два года его удавалось успешно обходить посредством добровольного увольнения преподавателей и заключения трудового контракта всего на год, я также планирую не работать здесь дольше отведённого срока. Может быть, я вернусь через пару лет, если пенсия наскучит, но к тому времени вы уже выпуститесь из школы, так что вам уже будет всё равно.

— Вы будете показывать на нас действие заклятия Империус? — полюбопытствовал Гарри.

Грюм с подозрением оглядел его.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты что, разговаривал с другими курсами? Если я узнаю, что они испортили вам первое впечатление…

— Да нет, — заверил его Гарри. — Просто, насколько я могу судить, тот, кто выживает после Авады Кедавры, получает в награду телепатический шрам.

Он был немного удивлён, что содержание урока не изменилось. Однако, пожалуй, это говорило только в пользу актёрских талантов Крауча, заменявшего Грюма в первый раз.

— А ещё жить не может без внимания, — услужливо подсказал Невилл.

— Неужели? — Грюм отнёсся к услышанному — тому, что сказал Гарри, а не Невилл, — скептически — так же, как и все, кто слышал это объяснение впервые.

— Найдите ещё одно выжившего и докажите, что я не прав, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Ты знаешь два из трёх Непростительных заклинаний. Известно ли тебе третье? — спросил его Грюм.

— Заклятие Круциатус, — быстро ответил Гарри. — Отвратительная штука, после него отходишь полдня.

Заметив на себе полные любопытства взгляды, он поспешил добавить:

— Нет, я не собираюсь делиться с вами своим опытом использования этих заклинаний так же, как и не собираюсь объяснять, что из них что, тем, кто умудрился прожить как минимум четыре года в мире магии и так и не узнал три проклятия, применение которых обеспечит вам билет в один конец до Азкабана… в большинстве случаев.

Он вполуха слушал, как Рон, Невилл и Парвати объясняют, что делает каждое из проклятий, в то время как Грюм наглядно это демонстрировал. Мёртвый паук был неприятен, вид мучаемого паука вызывал у него не самые лучшие воспоминания, а паук, танцующий чечётку, выглядел по большей части ужасно и только немного смешно.

Гарри показалось, что Невиллу было не так плохо по сравнению с прошлым разом, когда он впервые увидел, как мучают гигантского паука, однако он всё равно сильно побледнел, и его била лёгкая дрожь. Гарри подбадривающе улыбнулся ему, на что тот ответил слабой улыбкой. Ему никогда не будет просто смотреть на столь живое напоминание о том, какая судьба постигла его родителей.

— Между прочим, — произнёс Гарри, заметив, что никто не стремится нарушить неуютную тишину. — Я хотел бы передать всем, кто не верил, что мой боггарт — вспышка зелёного света — на самом деле Авада Кедавра: я же говорил.

— Конечно, — закатила глаза Гермиона. — Ты ведь просто оплот истинности и ни разу в жизни не давал нам повода сомневаться в твоей правдивости.

— Рад, что ты наконец-то осознала это, Гермиона, — просиял Гарри.

— Эм, Гарри? — неуверенно обратился к нему Рон. — Думаю, это был сарказм.

На это Гарри вздохнул и удручённо покачал головой.

— Ты преодолел множество трудностей на своём пути по умелому распознаванию сарказма, юный падаван, однако тебе всё же ещё многому предстоит научиться.

— Ты что, — непонимающе вытаращился на него Рон, — только что назвал меня «падаваном»?

— Не бери в голову…

— Постоянная бдительность! — неожиданно выкрикнул Грюм. Все — за исключением Гарри, который уже через это проходил, — подпрыгнули, наверное, на метр. — Видите, если какой-то окрик вызывает у вас такую бурную реакцию, то очевидно, что вы совершенно не готовы к боевым действиям.

— Но мы же… живём в мире, — неуверенно уточнила Лаванда.

Грюм многозначительно усмехнулся.

— Мы всегда живём в мире… пока не начинается война. Тёмная сторона редко когда заранее предупреждает нас о готовящемся нападении.

Гарри благоразумно изобразил кашель, чтобы скрыть смех, который у него вызвала эта, скорее всего, нечаянная отсылка к «Звёздным войнам», однако Грюм всё равно подозрительно на него посмотрел. Но, учитывая, что это был Грюм, а Гарри кое-чего не договаривал, ему, вероятно, стоило к такому взгляду привыкнуть.

Урок окончился, а Грюм так и не наложил ни одного Империуса. А раз он подтвердил, что будет показывать действие этого заклинания на учениках, то Гарри никак не мог понять, передумал ли он из-за того, что он, Гарри, как удачно выразился Невилл, «непрошено оказался в центре внимания», или дело было в том, что лекция о Непростительных заклятьях отличалась от практического занятия.

И так как Невилл всё ещё казался опечаленным, а Гарри точно знал почему, но Невилл явно не хотел, чтобы все об этом узнали, то Гарри предложил пойти погулять, и остаток дня они провели, замечательно отдохнув у озера.

  

* * *

 

Этим вечером Гарри, Рон и Невилл добрались-таки наконец до той дополнительной домашней работы по прорицанию, которая досталась им из-за Рона. Рон и Невилл сочиняли небылицы наобум, но вот Гарри подходил к делу с определённой долей ответственности и изобретательности… по крайней мере, так ему казалось.

— Гарри, в этом месяце тебе уже четыре раза выпадало, что тебе будет досаждать обывательская глупость, — заметил Рон.

— Правда? — удивился Гарри. — Всего четыре раза? Должно быть, это хороший месяц.

— Предсказания не должны повторяться, — напомнил ему Невилл.

— Ой, профессор Трелони поймёт меня, — отмахнулся он. — Она ведь сталкивается с точно такой же проблемой в вопросах прорицания.

— Ты учишься здесь уже четвёртый год и  _до сих пор_  не можешь смириться, что никто не в силах состязаться с твоими безумствами? — не поверил своим ушам Невилл. — Ну… кроме Луны, разумеется.

— Видимо, да, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Или же — на этом настаивает мой шрам, а у меня уже хватает ума не подвергать сомнению то, что он мне говорит.

— Эй, а что это там делают Фред и Джордж? — внезапно спросил Рон, которому в конец наскучило выполнение задания. Гарри сомневался, что ему бы пришлось делать его так долго, если бы он перестал напичкивать каждый день таким количеством событий. Если месяц Рона станет  _ещё чуть более_  трагичным, то профессор вполне может решить, что именно ему предначертано умереть молодым, а пропустила она это только потому, что он всё время скрывался в тени Гарри — как и обычно. Будучи до крайности суеверным, Рон, скорее всего, поверит ей, и тогда им придётся долгие месяцы выслушивать его стенания о жестокой судьбе, пока он наконец не умрёт… задушенный своими рассвирепевшими друзьями.

Гарри бросил взгляд в сторону близнецов, которые, по всей видимости, что-то планировали.

— Полагаю, они обсуждают дело, которое собираются открыть в будущем. Отвлекай на свой страх и риск.

— Нет, спасибочки, — быстро отказался Рон. — Мне и так неплохо.

— Наконец-то, — усмехнулся Невилл. — У него появился инстинкт самосохранения!

— Давай по справедливости, — невозмутимо заметил Гарри. — Он жил с ними всю свою жизнь. Так что это, скорее всего, близнецовый инстинкт.

— Верно, — мрачно согласился Невилл.

— Эй! — возмутился Рон.

— Я закончила! — провозгласила Гермиона, влетая в общую гостиную. Бросив взгляд на домашнюю работу Рона, она заметила: — Кажется, ты тонешь дважды.

— Значит, повезло, что Дин — настоящий спасатель, — благодушно ответил он. — Хотя можно было бы подумать, что жизнь меня чему-то научит после первого раза…

— Разве не очевидно, что ты всё это выдумал? — спросила Гермиона.

— Давай, осуждай нас, Гермиона, — пфыкнул Гарри. — То, что ты не смогла продержаться хотя бы год, ещё не значит, что ты имеешь право принижать тех, кто наделён настоящим талантом.

Гермиона окинула его испепеляющим взглядом.

— По твоему собственному признанию, у тебя нет таланта.

— А у Рона есть, — парировал он.

— Так что в коробке, Гермиона? — спешно перевёл тему Невилл, предотвращая начало полномасштабной перебранки.

— Удивительно, что ты спросил, — ответила Гермиона, всё ещё прожигая взглядом Гарри.

Она открыла крышку, и их взорам предстали до боли знакомые, разноцветные значки Г.А.В.Н.Э. Только на них было написано не «Г.А.В.Н.Э.», разумеется, ведь Гарри занял это название. Ему следовало бы догадаться, что одно лишь это не способно остановить крестовый поход Гермионы в защиту домашних эльфов.

— ХАРЭ? — спросил Рон в явном недоумении.

— Хватит Атаковать Работающих Эльфов, — радостно возвестила Гермиона. — Как вам, нравится?

— Гермиона, никто не станет воспринимать всерьёз организацию, которая называется «ХАРЭ», — без обиняков ответил Невилл.

— Она называется не «харэ», а «Х.А.Р.Э.», — исправила его она.

— Ага, так всем и не начхать, — вставил свои пять копеек Гарри. — Проще сказать «харэ».

Гарри, в общем-то, было плевать, какую схему на этот раз выдумала Гермиона, к тому же, ему это всегда вкратце мог пересказать Невилл.

— Так вы… вступите?

В глазах Гермионы горело столько надежды, что он почти согласился. Но потом он вспомнил, как его раздражало Г.А.В.Н.Э. и какой двинутой идеалисткой стала Гермиона, когда начала бороться за права домашних эльфов. Так что, вместо того чтобы дать согласие, он спросил:

— Могу я сделать пожертвование?

— Пожертвование? — замешкалась Гермиона. — Зачем?

— Налоговый вычет, — просто ответил он.

— Опять ты со своими налогами? — простонал Рон. — Ты что, одержим или помешан?

— Конечно же нет! — возмутился Гарри, изображая глубочайшее оскорбление. — Но так как я тут единственный, кто должен платить налоги, то только я понимаю, что в этом деле каждая копейка на счету. Если я буду членом Х.А.Р.Э., то не получу налоговый вычет, так как тогда это будет считаться пожертвованием ради собственной выгоды.

— Ты ведь можешь нанять человека, который будет заниматься твоими налогами, — предложила Гермиона. — Мои родители поступают именно так.

— Да, — улыбнулся Гарри, — могу. Только я лучше нахожу лазейки в законах.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — отстранённо пробормотал Невилл. — А теперь, чего нам будет стоить членство в этом «харэ»? Потому что распродажа выпечки — это уже выше моих сил.

— Справедливо, — кивнула Гермиона. — А как ты относишься к вязанию?

 

* * *

 

Вскоре пришло время того урока по защите от тёмных искусств, которого Гарри так долго ждал, — это был шанс оказаться якобы совершенно не подверженным действию заклятия Империус и противостоять ему с первой попытки. Положа руку на сердце, на выработку «иммунитета» у него на самом деле ушло четыре попытки, но это звучало не так круто.

— Это ведь незаконно, — возмутилась Гермиона. — Могу поклясться, что кое-кто назвал это «билетом в один конец до Азкабана».

— Законы магического мира не применимы к Дамблдору, — объяснил ей Гарри. — В смысле, что они могут ему сделать? Арестуют его? — Он хмыкнул, вспомнив, что было, когда министерство попыталось поступить именно так. —  _Удачи_.

— Я бы не стал заходить так далеко, — спокойно вмешался Грюм, — однако это правда, что никто не хочет лишний раз придираться к каждому решению, принимаемому Дамблдором.

— Придираться?! — не поверила своим ушам Гермиона. — Это не называется «придираться», речь идёт о заклятии, которое, как известно, находится наравне с ужасными пытками и моментальным убийством, и мы не можем просто…

— Кроме того, — перебил её Грюм, — если вы не желаете присутствовать на уроке, дверь там. Только потом не удивляйтесь, если тёмный волшебник наложит на вас это заклятье, а вы будете совершенно не подготовлены и не сможете сопротивляться. Чтобы вы знали, его не всегда используют исключительно Пожиратели смерти. Часто оно применяется для менее очевидных на первый взгляд злодеяний, особенно в сочетании с заклятьем забвения.

Нервно сглотнув, Гермиона осталась на своём месте.

Гарри бесстрастно наблюдал, как все его товарищи сломились под влиянием Империуса. То, что они делали — пародировали белку, прыгали по классу, распевая гимн страны, выполняли довольно сложные гимнастические трюки и т.д., — само по себе было довольно забавным. Вытекающее из этого заключение, что его одноклассники и друзья оказались бы совершенно беззащитны перед лицом Пожирателя смерти или даже просто какого-то психа, забавным не было. Наконец, настала очередь Гарри.

— Поттер, — прорычал Грюм. — Ты следующий.

Гарри совершенно спокойно вышел в центр класса. Грюм поднял палочку, направив её в сторону Гарри.

— Империо.

Разумеется, Гарри ощутил действие заклятия — это блаженное чувство полёта. Однако после Второй магической войны начинающих авроров тренировали до тех пор, пока им не удавалось полностью побороть заклятье, к тому же, Гарри заколдовали после этого ещё несколько раз — для проверки, так что теперь он уже едва замечал его воздействие.

_Запрыгни на стол_.

Гарри демонстративно вздохнул.

— Знаете, я бы запрыгнул, правда. Честно сказать, при обычных обстоятельствах, думаю, это стало бы замечательной отсылкой, данью памяти «Обществу мёртвых поэтов». Как бы то ни было, я не могу — из принципа — подчиниться какому бы то ни было приказу, находясь под действием заклятья Империус. Это просто-напросто неправильно.

— Это что же, Гарри сопротивляется заклятью? — удивилась Гермиона.

— Может, это Грюм развлекается, — предположил Рон.

— Ну  _конечно же_  Гарри удалось противостоять, — простенал Невилл. — Неужели кого-то это и вправду удивляет?

Ответом ему послужило молчание.

— Впечатляет, действительно впечатляет. До вчерашнего дня я мог бы со всей искренностью заявить, что никогда не встречал никого, кто бы настолько не поддавался действию заклятья Империус, — проговорил Грюм задумчиво.

— Что произошло вчера? — поинтересовался Шеймус.

Грюм улыбнулся.

— Вчера у меня был урок с третьим курсом Рейвенкло, и некая мисс Луна Лавгуд даже не заметила, что я наложил на неё заклятье.

— Похоже на правду, — подтвердил Дин.

— Как я горд, — не сдержал чувств Гарри. — Луна просто великолепна.

— На сегодня всё, — объявил Грюм. — Пускай лишь Поттер смог противостоять Империусу с первого раза, повторные воздействия вырабатывают естественную защитную реакцию, так что, если кто-то из вас хочет продолжить подобные занятия со мной, оставайтесь после урока, и мы составим расписание.

Не стоит и говорить, что на ужин Гарри отправился в гордом одиночестве.


	39. Chapter 39

С Виктором Крамом, который прибыл вместе с делегацией Дурмстранга и представителями Шармбатона, тут же стали обращаться как со звездой. Гарри, будучи твёрдо убеждённым, что может плевать на правила, а также проявляя сочувствие к товарищу (который в той жизни стал его другом), пробрался к столу Слизерина и уселся напротив Крама.

— Я бы представился, но, полагаю, мне представляться так же бессмысленно, как и тебе, ведь мой шрам фактически делает это за меня, — произнёс он вместо приветствия.

— Гарри Поттер? — уточнил Крам.

— Видишь? — расплылся в улыбке Гарри. — И совсем не нужно представляться.

— Или дожидаться приглашения, — проворчал Драко. — Проваливай, Поттер, мне так нравилось видеть выражение лица Уизела, наблюдающего за тем, как я разговариваю со звездой квиддича.

— Ну, как бы ему ни не нравилось видеть только тебя, его вдвойне должно раздражать то, что я пришёл сюда, хотя не должен был, — заметил Гарри. — Особенно учитывая, что он легко мог последовать моему примеру, но не считает себя достаточно крутым, чтобы ему сошло это с рук.

— Потому что так и есть, — отозвался Драко.

— А что здесь делаешь ты? — вновь вмешался в разговор Крам.

— Хогвартс очень падок на знаменитостей, — доверительно принялся объяснять Гарри. — Профессор Локхарт, работавший здесь два года тому назад, и я — лучшие тому примеры. За эти три года я понял, что справиться с этим можно, если постоянно носить с собой противоядие от амортенции и есть только то, что запечатано или что едят другие — например, в Большом зале, — а также, что бесполезно игнорировать фанаток, так как от этого они не только не перестанут тебя преследовать, но и станут считать тебя ещё более загадочным, что, в свою очередь, лишь упрочит их желание «завоевать тебя».

— Понятно… — протянул Крам несколько ошеломлённо. Очевидно, в Дурмстранге не было таких проблем с фанатками, как в Хогвартсе. Или фанатами, раз уж на то пошло. — Неужели здесь и правда стоит опасаться амортенции?

— Пока что я не сталкивался с этим, — признался Гарри. — Но через пару лет, когда я буду твоего возраста… Держи, я всегда ношу с собой запасной пузырёк.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Крам, забирая протянутое Гарри противоядие. — Будут ещё советы?

— Тебя будут умолять дать автограф, — сказал Гарри после минутного размышления. — Советую заготовить пачку фотографий — лучше в квиддичной форме — и заранее подписать их. Носи их с собой, чтобы не терять слишком много времени, когда тебя неожиданно окружит толпа фанатов, желающих заполучить автограф. А если хочешь подзаработать, то можешь продавать их. Ученики не против: они считают автографы более ценными, если им пришлось заплатить за них.

— Как когда я продавал подписанные плакаты с Гарри в образе транса, — добавил Драко.

Крам казался растерянным — то ли потому, что он не знал значение слова «транс» (по крайней мере, в английском варианте), то ли потому, что не мог понять, откуда и почему у Драко оказались подобные фото, — Гарри не мог сказать наверняка.

— Это был боггарт, — поспешил объяснить он. — И раз уж я сделал своё имя торговой маркой, то легко мог бы засудить тебя за использование моего изображения без согласия.

— Ай, когда до тебя дошло это, ты уже получал процент с продаж, — отмахнулся Драко. — И неужели ты хочешь разбираться с ещё одним иском, когда у тебя на носу турнир?

— Думаю, нет, — неохотно признал Гарри.

— Ты собираешься участвовать в Турнире Трёх Волшебников? — удивился Крам.

— Не то чтобы у меня есть выбор, так что я предпочитаю действовать на опережение, — живо отозвался Гарри.

— Но… возрастная линия… — напомнил ему Крам.

— Будто бы это его остановит, — хмыкнул Драко. — Если кто и сможет обойти её, то это Гарри.

— Лучше бы я оставался в Дурмстранге…

— Поначалу все так говорят, — успокоил Гарри звезду мирового квиддича.

 

* * *

 

— Чувствую, я постарался на славу, — заявил Гарри на следующий день, когда пришёл на пир по случаю Хэллоуина.

— Что ты натворил на этот раз? — испуганно покосился на него Невилл.

Гарри до сих пор не мог смириться, что кто-то считал его страшнее Снейпа. Серьёзно, кто из них был бывшим Пожирателем Смерти и обладал властью над их оценками?

— Мне удалось убедить примерно семьдесят пять процентов нехаффлпаффского населения Хогвартса поставить на то, что Седрик Диггори не станет хогвартским чемпионом. И я твёрдо намереваюсь сорвать куш. Видимо, из-за Волдеморта все убеждены, что мощь идёт рука об руку с уродством, а, если верить фанаткам, Седрик — очень симпатичный.

— Хочешь сказать, ты не бросал своё имя в кубок? — удивилась Гермиона, совершенно пропустив мимо ушей остальную часть речи Гарри. Ей было неизвестно, что он за отдельную плату пообещал бросить в кубок имя каждого несовершеннолетнего желающего, но она хорошо знала Гарри.

— О нет, я бросил, — заверил её он.

— И ты… не думаешь, что выберут тебя?! — Рон не мог поверить, что Гарри произнёс нечто, что могло быть воспринято как зерно сомнения в самом себе.

— Разумеется, меня выберут. Кто я такой, по-твоему? — возразил он с долей самоиронии.

— Но тогда как может Седрик… — начала Гермиона.

— Секрет фирмы, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Скоро вы сами всё узнаете.

Весь пир Гермиона пыталась вытянуть из Гарри подробности, но он молчал как рыба. Всё равно куда веселее было наблюдать за тем, как она постепенно выходит из себя.

Наконец, Дамблдор поднялся со своего места.

— Что ж, кубок почти готов вынести свой вердикт. По моим расчётам, осталась всего одна минута. Я прошу чемпионов, услышавших своё имя, пройти мимо преподавательского стола в соседнюю комнату, где им будут даны первые инструкции.

Когда он закончил, пламя в кубке неожиданно стало красным, полетели искры. Мгновение спустя языки пламени выплюнули обугленный кусочек пергамента.

— Чемпион Дурмстранга — Виктор Крам, — прочёл Дамблдор.

После того как аплодисменты утихли, а Крам скрылся в комнате ожидания, кубок выбросил следующее имя.

— Чемпион Шармбатона — Флёр Делакур.

— Всемирно известная звезда квиддича, которой одержима вся школа, и девчонка-вейла, которая сводит парней с ума, — пробубнила Гермиона. — И почему это меня не удивляет?

— Не думаю, что Каркаров позволил принимать участие в отборе кому-то ещё, — прошептал в ответ Гарри. — Он бы, наверное, даже не взял остальных с собой, если бы кому-то не нужно было управлять кораблём.

— Они что,  _плачут_? — удивился Рон, глядя на двух шармбатонцев, не прошедших отбор. — Неудивительно, что выбрали не их. Такое поведение не достойно чемпиона.

— В кои-то веки я согласен с Роном, — сказал Невилл и тут же вновь принял испуганный вид.

— Чемпион Хогвартса — Седрик Диггори, — считал Дамблдор с обрывка линованной бумаги.

Гарри доставило удовольствие увидеть неопровержимое доказательство вводимых им перемен. Он начал пользоваться маггловскими писчебумажными принадлежностями, повинуясь мимолётному порыву, а теперь ими уже пользовались все. Славьтесь, причуды! Разумеется, сколотив небольшое состояние на выигранных пари, Гарри был счастлив практически так же, как и хаффлпаффцы. Ну, как хаффлпаффцы были до того, как он вновь перетянул одеяло на себя несколько секунд спустя.

— Замечательно! — радостно провозгласил Дамблдор. — Теперь, когда мы знаем имена трёх чемпионов, мы можем… — Его речь была прервана ещё одним куском пергамента, который вылетел из огня. — Чемпион от Салемской Академии Ведьм — Гарри Поттер.

На мгновение наступила полнейшая тишина. Естественно, Гарри не мог не нарушить её, выкрикнув:

— Академии  _ведьм_?! Боже, быть мной — отстой…

Учителя казались расстроенными, но учеников это, скорее, позабавило. Большинство из них были готовы к тому, что Гарри так или иначе попадёт на турнир, но вот чтобы от девчачьей школы? Это было смешно, но не для хаффлпаффцев, которые пребывали в ярости.

Затем кубок изверг пятое имя, также написанное на линованной бумаге.

— Фред Уизли — чемпион от… Школы Крутости имени Гарри Поттера, — машинально прочитал Дамблдор.

— Ву-ху! — завопил Фред, вскакивая со своего места и давая «пять» Джорджу и Ли. — Пойдём, Гарри, пора встретиться с нашими товарищами-чемпионами!

Повинуясь, Гарри последовал за ним, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, что хаффлпаффцы были, прямо сказать, готовы убить его за то, что Гриффиндор (и, в частности, Гарри)  _дважды_  умудрился обскакать их меньше чем за пять минут.

И прежде чем он вошёл в комнату, где ожидали остальные чемпионы, он услышал, как Невилл будничным тоном заметил:

— Знаешь, Гермиона, может, я и ошибаюсь, но готов  _поклясться_ , что в прошлом году Рон предсказал, что произойдёт нечто подобное…

— Что такое? — тут же встрепенулась Флёр. — Нам надо вернуться в зал?

— Сомневаюсь, — бойко возразил Фред. — Напротив, думаю, на то, чтобы разобраться в этом, уйдёт немало времени. Фред Уизли, пятый чемпион, к вашим услугам.

— Пятый чемпион? — озадаченно повторил Крам. — Но это ведь Турнир Трёх Волшебников.

— Больше нет, — пожал плечами Фред.

— Чего ты так удивляешься? — спросил Гарри. — Я же вчера сказал тебе, что собираюсь участвовать.

— Я думал, ты имел в виду, что будешь участвовать как представитель Хогвартса, — ответил тот.

— И лишу Седрика драгоценного шанса на славу и победу? — риторически уточнил Гарри. — Хаффлпаффцы бы убили меня.

— Они, вероятно, всё равно тебя убьют, ведь ты протащил на турнир двух гриффиндорцев, — заметил Седрик.

— Верно, — согласился Гарри. — Но, по крайней мере, я не украл у тебя возможность принять участие в соревновании. И помни, что ты обещал мне тут же выметаться с любого кладбища, на котором можешь вдруг оказаться.

— Да-да… Я почему-то сомневаюсь, что они разделяют твою точку зрения, — сухо проговорил Седрик. — Вы двое — последние, или нам ещё ждать ребят с Рейвенкло и Слизерина?

— Не стоит, я решил, что пятерых будет достаточно для участия в турнире, рассчитанном на троих, — ответил Гарри.

—  _Троих_  достаточно для участия в турнире, рассчитанном на троих, — не успокаивалась Флёр.

— У тебя совершенно никакой фантазии, — печально заключил Гарри, глядя на свою будущую невестку.

В этот момент в комнату вошли Луна и несколько взрослых: Людо Бэгмен, Крауч, Грюм, Снейп, Дамблдор, мадам Максим, Каркаров, МакГонагалл, Сириус и Локхарт.

— Так что, говорите, вы здесь забыли, Гилдерой? — спросила МакГонагалл.

— Я официально исполняю обязанности директора школы, — объяснил тот со своей фирменной улыбкой.

— Вы? — фыркнул Снейп. — Директор? Чего?

— Школы Крутости имени Гарри Поттера, разумеется, — ответил Локхарт. — И, как видите, мой чемпион уже здесь. Давно не виделись, Гарри.

— Вообще-то… — несколько смутился Гарри. — Меня выбрали от американской школы… Твой чемпион — Фред.

— Я помню тебя, — произнёс он наконец, после того как с минуту пристально рассматривал Фреда. — Могу сказать, что твой магазин приколов ожидает большой успех.

Фреда распёрло от гордости, и он тут же поменял своё мнение о знаменитости, которой восторгалась его мать.

— Не могу поверить, что ты не сказал мне, что ты ведьма, Гарри, — заговорил Сириус, изображая оскорблённую невинность. — Я — твой крёстный отец! Ты должен делиться со мной всем!

— Ну, может, я бы так и поступал, если бы ты не бросил меня на произвол судьбы, большую часть моей жизни отрываясь на Майорке, — парировал Гарри.

— Я же извинился!

— Разве он был не в Азкабане? — озадаченно спросила мадам Максим.

— Он изменил свою биографию, — объяснил Грюм. — Не вдавайтесь в подробности. Мы и так уже потратили на это куда больше времени, чем планировалось.

— А можно  _мне_  изменить биографию? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Каркаров, которого наверняка достало, что все всегда припоминают ему, что он был Пожирателем Смерти.

— Нет, — отрезал Грюм.

— Но  _ему_  же можно! — надулся тот.

— У  _него_  нет Чёрной метки.

— Вот уж действительно неудачный выбор тату, — посочувствовала Луна.

— А что здесь делает  _она_? — возмутилась Флёр, указывая на Луну. — Если она окажется  _шестым_  чемпионом Турнира Трёх Волшебников, я этого не потерплю, будь то магический контракт или нет.

— О, нет, я не бросала своё имя в кубок, — успокоила её Луна. — Я просто разговаривала с директором Локхартом насчёт того, чтобы перевестись в Школу Крутости имени Гарри Поттера. Он согласился, однако из-за того, что все ученики приехали на турнир в Хогвартс, мне придётся продолжать ходить на уроки с рейвенкловцами.

— Как так вышло, Дамблдор, что от Хогвартса идёт три чемпиона? Двое — ещё куда ни шло, но трое — это уже больше половины участников! — Каркаров явно был недоволен.

— Фактически, чемпион от Хогвартса — только Седрик, — заметил Фред. — Я — от Школы Крутости имени Гарри Поттера, а Гарри — от Салемской Академии Ведьм. — Он снова не смог произнести это без смеха.

— Мало того, что мне приходится быть американцем, так ещё и ведьмой, к тому же! — возмутился Гарри. — Кто-то наверху меня ненавидит.

— И ты, вероятно, этого заслуживаешь, — добавил Сириус — сама участливость. — Но, эй, по крайней мере, прошлым летом мы были в Лас-Вегасе. Представь себе, какая была бы лажа, если бы тебе пришлось быть американской девчонкой до этого.

— Твоя правда, — согласился Гарри.

— Какая разница, под именем какой школы вы прошли отбор, вы всё равно являетесь студентами Хогвартса! — взревел Каркаров.

— И ещё нам казалось, что возрастная линия должна помешать участию младших учащихся, — добавила мадам Максим. — Не знаю, сколько лет рыжему мальчику, но второй — определённо точно слишком юн!

— Вам просто завидно, что вы сами не додумались, как обойти правила, — без обиняков заявил Гарри.

— Если бы мы могли допустить к участию несовершеннолетних, мы бы, разумеется, взяли с собой куда больше кандидатов, — отозвался Каркаров, окидывая присутствующих ледяным взглядом. Не таким ледяным, каким становился взгляд матери Драко всякий раз, когда бы она ни смотрела на него, но всё же.

— Погодите-ка, то есть вы считаете, что четверокурсник представляет собой такую опасность, что, для того чтобы уравнять силы, вам нужны другие ученики? И куда делась вся вера в Крама? — риторически поинтересовался Гарри.

— Не стоит винить Дамблдора за тягу Поттера к нарушению правил, — спокойно призвал Снейп. — Он играет с огнём с самого начала своего обучения.

— Справедливости ради, это аукалось мне неоднократно, — заметил Гарри в свою защиту.

— Ты бросал своё имя в кубок, Гарри? — спокойно спросил его Дамблдор.

— Да, — признался он. — Но меня подставили.

— Поттер, ты вообще слышишь, что говоришь? — устало уточнила МакГонагалл. — Это был ты, но тебя подставили?

— Случается редко, — ответил Гарри. — Но, несмотря на то, что я действительно бросил своё имя в качестве представителя Школы Крутости, думаю, по моей реакции — а также, исходя из того, что это школа для девочек и что моё имя было написано на пергаменте, которым, видит бог, я не пользуюсь с начала второго курса, — совершенно ясно, что я не участвовал от Салемской Академии Ведьм.

— А может, ты просто пытался нас запутать, — заметил Снейп.

— Полагаю, могло быть и так, — не стал возражать Гарри. — Но, учитывая, сколько подколов и шуток мне придётся вытерпеть из-за того, что я оказался американской ведьмой-подростком, что само по себе — ходячий стереотип, это однозначно того не стоит.

— Правила гласят, что тот, чьё имя выберет кубок, обязан соревноваться, так что спорить, в общем-то, не о чем, — произнёс Крауч, всем своим видом показывая, что не прочь бы поскорее отсюда уйти.

— Я хочу знать, как ему удалось пересечь возрастную линию, — продолжала настаивать мадам Максим. — Если только это не ошибка Дамблдора?..

— Дамблдор не ошибся, — гневно возразила МакГонагалл.

— Однако это возможно, — учтиво проговорил Дамблдор.

— Не ошибался он, — заверил их Гарри. — У меня просто более творческий подход. Я бы сказал вам, как мне это удалось, но тогда в следующий раз вы будете к этому готовы, а я считаю, что если кому-то когда-то понадобится обмануть возрастную линию и он случайно обнаружит мой способ, то у него должна быть возможность спокойно этим способом воспользоваться.

В конце концов, путешествие во времени — это уж совсем крайний метод для того, чтобы поучаствовать в каком-то дурацком турнире. Если кто и решится пройти все эти трудности, то почему бы не дать ему возможность принять участие.

— Я настаиваю на том, чтобы заново бросить имена всех моих учеников, — выступил Каркаров. — Я хочу, чтобы от моей школы выбрали ещё двух участников, и уверен, что мадам Максим желает того же.

Директриса-француженка кивнула в молчаливом согласии.

— Кубок не загорится до следующего турнира, — ответил Бэгмен, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. — Так что у вас попросту  _не получится_  бросить в него имена. И уехать вы тоже не можете, потому что Крам обязан соревноваться…

— Обожаю, что всем, кажется, наплевать на то, что кто-то включил меня в число участников невероятно опасного турнира по совершенно неизвестной причине, — возмутился Гарри, наблюдая за спорящими взрослыми.

— Это нарглы заставляют их придираться к мелочам вроде «справедливости» и «как такое могло произойти», игнорируя самый главный вопрос — почему, — сообщила Луна.

— Хорошо, что тут нигде нет омелы, иначе мы бы не продвинулись дальше вопроса «как пять учеников могут участвовать в Турнире Трёх Волшебников», — с облегчением отметил Гарри.

— Возможно, их это не беспокоит, потому что ты и сам хотел участвовать, — предположил Локхарт.

— Или потому что они ужасно халатны. Одно из двух, — пожал плечами Гарри. — И, кстати, раз уж вы здесь, вам стоит поговорить с Крамом. Кажется, он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как справляться со своей славой.

— Хм, — задумчиво пробормотал Локхарт. — Звезда мирового квиддича в окружении гормональных подростков — это определённо чревато проблемами. Да, рано или поздно мне придётся провести с ним беседу.

— Вы вообще к нам надолго? — спросил Гарри.

— По правилам, директор принимающей участие в соревновании школы также является судьёй, так что я время от времени буду появляться здесь в течение всего учебного года, — торжественно объявил он. — Ещё раз спасибо за предоставление возможности лишний раз засветиться в прессе.

— Не стоит благодарности, — великодушно ответил Гарри.

— Если бы возможная опасность угрожала кому-то другому, они наверняка были бы крайне обеспокоены, — заметил Сириус. — Но ты — это ты, ты охотишься на троллей от скуки.

— Такое было всего раз! — возмущённо возразил Гарри.


	40. Chapter 40

Следующие дни прошли под эгидой возрождения значков «Поддержи Седрика Диггори, НАСТОЯЩЕГО хогвартского чемпиона». Однако в отличие от прошлой жизни сейчас их выпускал сам Гарри, чтобы постараться избежать путаницы насчёт действительного количества чемпионов от Хогвартса. Разумеется, для того чтобы продавать значки хаффлпаффцам, приходилось в качестве посредника использовать Колина, так как прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы те, заговорив с Гарри, не попытались бы наложить на него какое-нибудь проклятье. Драко с превеликим удовольствием принялся доказывать, что всё это время Гарри на самом деле был ведьмой, ссылаясь на постеры, на которых тот был запечатлён в женской одежде, — их продажи стремительно взлетели. Это заставило Гарри задуматься, чем дружба с Драко так уж отличалась от вражды, но потом он пришёл к выводу, что, если рассуждать по справедливости, он сам задал тон их отношениям три года назад, когда запустил тот получивший столь широкое распространение слух.

— Гарри, ты уже поставил в известность своего директора? — с серьёзным видом спросила его Луна.

— Моего директора? Нет, а что, я разве должен был что-то сообщить Дамблдору? — удивился он, отчаянно стараясь вспомнить.

— Нет-нет. Директора — или, скорее всего, директрису — Салемской Академии Ведьм, — пояснила она. — Тебе ведь тоже кто-то должен представлять на турнире.

— Салемская школа вообще существует? — усомнился Гарри.

— Конечно же, — ответила Луна. — Я так понимаю, что ответ на мой вопрос отрицателен.

— Даже не представляю, кто там главный, — подтвердил он её догадку.

— Не возражаешь, если я напишу им? — спросила она. — Всё-таки нужно об этом сообщить.

— Пусть я и не учусь там?

— Пусть даже ты там и не учишься. Потому что участие в турнире так и так делает тебя почётным учеником.

— Валяй, — соблаговолил Гарри.

— Спасибо, — Луна просияла. — А ты видел, что турнир освещают и в «Придире»? И тоже на второй странице!

— Не видел, — признался он. — Ты написала?

— Само собой, — Луна протянула ему свежий выпуск отцовского журнала. — Я же очевидец.

**Турнир Трёх Волшебников прекращает своё существование из-за Гарри Поттера**

**Автор статьи: Луна Лавгуд**

**Ранее известный под названием Турнир Трёх Волшебников (в настоящее время — Пятимагические Вышибалы), в котором Виктор Крам не понимает, что происходит, Флёр Делакур выходит из себя, Седрика Диггори всё устраивает, Фредерик «Фордж» Уизли круче всех, а Гарри Поттер меняет пол, хотя в прошлом году это планировалось сделать с Рональдом Уизли (младшим братом Фредерика).**

**В других новостях: Сириуса Блэка временно заключили под стражу за то, что он «бросил на произвол судьбы [своего крестника Гарри Поттера], большую часть [его] жизни отрываясь на Майорке». Ожидается, что его отпустят до возвращения его крестника из школы-интерната; закон обязал его каждые две недели посещать встречи, на которых обсуждаются «побочные стороны жестокого обращения с детьми».**

**Подробности на странице 6. Там же вы найдёте 27 применений желе, которые никогда не могли себе представить (29 — для апельсина).**

— Любопытное название, — отметил Гарри. — Хотя и не очень-то лестное.

— Ну, несмотря на то, что ты не бросал своё имя от Салемской Академии Ведьм, из-за того, что ты добавил в число участников Фреда, этот турнир уже никак не мог называться Турниром  _Трёх_  Волшебников, — объяснила она.

— Твоя правда, — признал он. — Пятимагические Вышибалы… Мне нравится.

— Хорошо, потому что я подала петицию об официальном переименовании турнира.

— И тебе это удалось?

— Нужно одобрение Фаджа, — ответила Луна. — Сегодня после обеда у меня с ним назначена встреча.

— А что насчёт Сириуса в тюрьме? — спросил Гарри. — Не припомню, чтобы такое случалось…

— Я не раз слышала, что школу называют тюрьмой, а он пробудет здесь до самых каникул, — пояснила она. — Кроме того, нельзя же спустить ему с рук то, что он бросил тебя на произвол судьбы, правда?

— Ты ведь отдаёшь себе отчёт, что он вообще-то в то время был в Азкабане?

— Официально не был, — возразила Луна. — Тому нет ни бумажных, ни магических доказательств, так что нам приходится полагаться исключительно на его честное слово. И вообще, зачем ему скрывать такое ужасное-преужасное происшествие?

— И действительно — зачем? — задумчиво пробормотал Гарри.

 

* * *

 

Конечно же, друзья поддерживали его каждый по-своему.

Рона подбешивало, что выбрали не его, но, к счастью, в этот раз он мог завидовать Фреду. Джорджа тоже сначала немного разозлило, что он не прошёл отбор, однако потом он осознал, что выбрать всё равно могли только кого-то одного, поэтому близнецы вплотную занялись обдумыванием идей, которые позволили бы им обойти эту формальность. Гермиона с полнейшим равнодушием отнеслась к затруднительному положению Гарри, который внезапно оказался американской девчонкой, потому что, по её словам, «так ему и надо» и он по заслугам получил за то, что без спроса создал и включил в турнир собственную школу. Невилл проявлял чудеса смирения, правда Гарри казалось, что тот всё-таки не верит, что его подставили. Седрик, заранее зная, что Гарри обязательно будет участвовать и обязательно победит, был рад хотя бы тому, что ему выпал шанс посоревноваться, однако для него стало шоком, насколько возросла его и без того внушительная популярность, так что он, присоединившись к Краму, стал посещать импровизированные занятия Локхарта, где тот учил их справляться со славой. Что касается Драко, что ж…

— Как думаешь, сколько ты протянешь, Поттер? Готов поспорить, что не больше десяти минут, — доверительно сообщил ему Драко, пока они ожидали начала занятия по уходу за магическими существами.

— Десяти минут, говоришь? — переспросил Гарри. — А это не так уж плохо. Конечно, я надеялся управиться раньше, но неожиданные задержки никто не отменял. К тому же, за меня, скорее всего, будут сильнее болеть, если я чуть-чуть покопаюсь.

— Я не это имел в виду, Гарри, и тебе это прекрасно известно! — возмутился Драко.

— Ничего подобного, — возразил тот.

Гарри удалось избежать дальнейших попыток Драко его переубедить — Хагрид начал урок со словами «выгуливайте соплохвостов». Само собой разумеется, Гарри заявил, что у него на них аллергия, и вместо этого решил поговорить с Хагридом.

— Значит, будешь участвовать, Гарри. В вышибалах. Чемпион от школы, — с серьёзным видом начал Хагрид.

Хм, кажется, Луна всё-таки добилась одобрения Фаджа.

— Ага. Меня, в общем-то, беспокоят не столько сами соревнования, сколько  _школа_ , — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Клянусь, мне это будут припоминать до гроба.

— Не знаешь, кто это тебя туда, а, Гарри? — с нотками беспокойства в голосе спросил полувеликан.

— Понятия не имею, честно, — признался тот. — Мой главный подозреваемый — это Барти Крауч-младший, только я не представляю, как он мог бы это провернуть…

— Он разве не умер? — в замешательстве моргнул Хагрид.

— Да кто ж его знает, — риторически ответил Гарри.

  

* * *

 

В ночь перед проверкой палочек Гарри отдал свою Добби и велел тому не щадить сил. И хотя он сомневался, что было законно поручать это домовику, тот отполировал её гораздо лучше, чем это сделал бы Гарри, а он не хотел вновь ставить себя в дурацкое положение.

— Ты опоздал, — заметил Седрик, когда Гарри наконец почтил их своим присутствием.

— Прошу прощения, Снейп пытался отравить меня, — отозвался Гарри без доли искреннего сожаления.

— Да ладно? — Фред, казалось, был впечатлён.

— Он не пытался отравить нас до пятого курса, — добавил Джордж.

— Ну, мы должны были изучать противоядия, и я снова ввернул безоар, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Дороговато, но выражение его лица и осознание, что он не может завалить меня, потому что задание заключалось в том, чтобы найти лекарство от разных ядов, того стоит.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Крам, с подозрением глядя на Фреда.

— Я чемпион, — ответил тот. — Возможно, ты упустил это в ходе всего того хэллоуинского безумия, но оно, вообще-то, было вызвано тем, что наши с Гарри имена вылетели из кубка.

— Тогда что здесь делаешь ты? — обратилась Флёр к Джорджу.

— Присутствую в качестве моральной поддержки, — невозмутимо пояснил он.

— Не говоря уже о том, что он не отойдёт от меня ни на шаг до тех пор, пока наша мать не пришлёт громовещатель, — добавил Фред. — Уверен, что не можешь нам просто сказать, как тебе удалось обойти защиту, Гарри?

— Мне жаль, — извинился он, — но это старинный семейный секрет. Я бы сказал, если б мог, уж поверь.

— Но ты же единственный член своей семьи! — указал на очевидное Фред.

— Правда, однако за мной закреплено место в Визенгамоте, которое я, возможно, однажды всё-таки займу, и, будучи последним представителем чистокровной династии, я обладаю определёнными привилегиями, — пояснил Гарри. — По странному совпадению, именно это спасло меня от необходимости объясняться, как мне удалось включить свою школу в число участников турнира.

Гарри не стал жаловаться, когда Рита Скитер затащила его в чулан для мётел, и доблестно воздерживался от всякого рода комментариев касательно её утверждений, что он был чуточку маловат для участия в таких серьёзных испытаниях. Лучше ведь не злить Риту, когда она собирается писать статью, правда же?

— Гарри, ты не против Прытко Пишущего Пера? Так я смогу говорить с тобой более естественно, — спросила у него Рита.

— Совершенно не против, — заверил её он, доставая собственное. — Полагаю, вы не станете возражать, если я тоже буду пользоваться таким? Всего лишь мера предосторожности — ну, знаете, на случай если статья окажется клеветой и мне придётся подавать в суд.

Рита слегка побледнела. Гарри мог только догадываться, что наметки для её статьи претерпевали стремительные изменения.

— Итак, Гарри… Что побудило тебя принять участие в Пятимагических Вышибалах?

— Вообще-то, меня подставили, — объяснил он. — Вы, разумеется, не думаете, что я добровольно стал бы участвовать в качестве чемпиона женского пола? Я мальчик-подросток, и я слышал, что это значит, что сейчас моя самооценка особенно нестабильна, а такое ей на пользу явно не пойдёт.

— Значит, ты отрицаешь, что был в этом замешан? — В голосе Риты сквозило неверие.

— Этого я не говорил, — возразил Гарри. — Я действительно бросил своё имя, но от своей собственной школы — Школы Крутости имени Гарри Поттера, — но меня обошёл Фред Уизли.

— Никогда не слышала о Школе Крутости имени Гарри Поттера, — заявила Рита.

— Ну, это новая школа, — признался Гарри. — За подробностями вам лучше обратиться к директору Локхарту.

— О, поверь, я так и поступлю, — произнесла она, очевидно, невероятно довольная. Локхарт никогда не отказывался от интервью, но ей приходилось быть осторожной, потому что его интересы представляли одни из самых лучших адвокатов.

— Кстати, — заметил Гарри, бросив взгляд в её заметки, — я бы предпочёл, чтобы мой шрам называли «эффектным», а не «уродливым».

— Хорошо, — согласилась Рита, и перо заменило соответствующее слово, зачеркнув предыдущий вариант. — А теперь… Почему ты всё-таки решил участвовать?

— Я хотел бросить вызов самому себе, — ответил Гарри. — Мир опасен, и создаётся впечатление, что проблемы сами находят меня. У меня было подозрение, что мне так и так придётся участвовать, так что я решил бросить своё имя сам, чтобы исключить стороннее вмешательство. Очевидно, мне это не удалось.

— Итог ведь всё равно один, — заметила Рита. — Как ты относишься к предстоящим испытаниям?

— Спокойно. Я свято верю в систему образования Хогвартса, — произнёс Гарри, ничуть не изменившись в лице. — Вообще-то, куда больше меня волнует, почему, ради всего святого, раз уж испытания растянуты на весь год, нельзя было провести Кубок квиддича. Глупость какая-то.

— Что такое? Неужели попахивает скандалом? — воодушевилась Рита.

— Вполне возможно, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Вам стоит в этом разобраться.

— В прошлом чемпионы погибали. — Рита перешла к следующему вопросу. — Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом?

— Немного, — соврал он. Чёрт, да он предупреждал об этом Седрика практически каждый раз, когда его видел. — Но также в людей и раньше попадали убивающие проклятья, а я отделался лишь шрамом в виде молнии. Могло быть и хуже. Вообще, думаю, что у меня иммунитет против смерти.

— Иммунитет против смерти? — переспросила Рита, не веря своим ушам.

— Ну, я до сих пор жив, не так ли? — риторически отозвался Гарри. — Невзирая на титанические усилия со стороны половины моих знакомых.

— Как, по-твоему, на тебя повлияло то, что ты находился на волосок от смерти?

— Ну, думаю, у большинства людей, произойди с ними хотя бы половина того, что происходило со мной, случился бы нервный срыв, — поделился своими соображениями Гарри. — Я бы сказал, что мне это приелось. Когда постоянно находишься на волосок от смерти, перестаёшь так сильно переживать, что умрёшь.

— Как считаешь, может быть, что пережитая тобой в прошлом психологическая травма повлияла на то, что теперь ты стремишься доказать, кто ты есть на самом деле? Оправдать ожидания? Может, ты захотел участвовать в Пятимагических Вышибалах, потому что…

— Нет, не думаю, — не дал ей договорить Гарри. — Более того, мне, по большому счёту, плевать, что думает обо мне магическое сообщество, так что я сделал это ради своего же блага.

— Ты помнишь своих родителей? — продолжала давить на него Рита.

— Вы ведь сознаёте, что мне был всего год и три месяца, когда они погибли?

— Так, значит, нет?

— Разумеется нет, — ответил Гарри. — И прежде чем вы спросите: думаю, отец бы мной гордился, а мать убила бы за то, что я решился на такую глупость. На этом интервью закончено.

С этими словами Гарри распахнул дверь чулана для мётел — как раз в тот момент, когда её собирался открыть Дамблдор.

— Эй, мистер Олливандер? — обратился к старому волшебнику Гарри, после того как тот проверил палочки Флёр, Фреда и Крама. — Как вам удаётся колдовать с помощью всех этих палочек? Стоило мне только коснуться других в вашем магазине, как они принимались крушить всё вокруг.

— Подозреваю, дело в том, что вы — угроза общественному спокойствию, — рассеянно пробормотал тот. — Мистер Диггори, вашу палочку, пожалуйста.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, но снова закрыл его, когда понял, что Олливандер прав.

— Она в хорошем состоянии, — произнёс он, возвращая палочку Седрику. — Регулярно её чистите?

— Полировал вчера вечером, — улыбнулся Седрик.

Переглянувшись, близнецы и Гарри расхохотались. Седрик озадаченно смотрел на них, прежде чем до него дошло, в чём дело. Он закатил глаза.

— Нельзя ли чемпионам Пятимагических Вышибал вести себя чуть более зрело?

— Эй, мне всего четырнадцать, — заявил Гарри в свою защиту. Ну, по крайней мере, физически.

— Твоя правда, — признал Седрик. — А у них какое оправдание?

— Это Фред и Джордж, — произнёс Гарри, словно констатируя очевидное. — Им  _не нужны_  оправдания.


	41. Chapter 41

— Он пришёл! — заорал Джордж во время завтрака полторы недели спустя.

— Спаси меня, Гарри! — громогласно взмолился Фред.

Гарри поморщился, так как они сидели всего через три человека от него. Подняв глаза, он обнаружил, что прибыла почта. Точнее сказать, Молли наконец удалось создать идеальный громовещатель. Гарри по опыту знал, что чем дольше она тянет с отправкой громовещателя — заслужи кто её неодобрение, — тем хуже последствия. Он неторопливо наклонился и пробормотал «оглохни», дотронувшись палочкой до дымящегося красного конверта.

— Ты настоящий спаситель, приятель, — со всей серьёзностью произнёс Фред.

— Я знаю, — подтвердил Гарри.

— Эй, кажется, ты снова попал на первую полосу. На этот раз со статьёй о Вышибалах, — сообщил Джордж, разглядывая «Ежедневный пророк», который только что приземлился перед Гарри.

**Гарри Поттер и Пятимагические Вышибалы**

**Автор статьи: Рита Скитер**

— Это похоже на название книги или типа того, — пробурчал Гарри. — Хотя.... А это идея…

— В «Пророке» что, нет других репортёров? — удивился Фред.

— Возможно, их держат на подхвате, чтобы они проверяли достоверность того, что она пишет, — высказал предположение Джордж. — Когда она делала заметки, то неправильно написала имя Крама, а Седрика вообще записывать не стала, так что, если он будет упомянут в статье, мы наверняка будем знать, что её кто-то редактировал.

**Гарри Поттер — четырнадцатилетний мальчик, обучающийся в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Это, вероятно, первое, что о нём можно сказать после той ужасной ночи тринадцать лет назад, когда он стал сиротой, а мы обрели свободу.**

**С тех пор Поттера называли по-разному. Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Золотой Мальчик Гриффиндора. Мальчик-Который-Заставил-Замолчать. Герой. Чемпион Пятимагических Вышибал.**

**Как всем теперь уже известно, местом проведения Турнира Трёх Волшебников в этом году был назначен Хогвартс, а Виктор Крам, Флёр Делакур и Седрик Диггори изначально были избраны представлять Дурмстранг, Шармбатон и Хогвартс соответственно. Но затем случилось нечто неожиданное. Фред Уизли был выбран представителем совсем недавно основанной Школы Крутости имени Гарри Поттера, а сам Гарри Поттер стал участником от американской школы.**

**Нам не удалось поговорить с новой директрисой Гарри, однако вот что сказал директор Школы Крутости имени Гарри Поттера — наш незабвенный Гилдерой Локхарт: «Фред — невероятно талантливый, хотя и неординарный ученик, и я уверен в нём на все сто».**

**Уизли не единственный, от кого многое ожидают. Крам — новая звезда квиддича из Болгарии, заслужившая всемирную известность; Делакур — дочь именитого французского чиновника, которая, по слухам, состоит в родстве с вейлой; Диггори — лучший на курсе и также сын занимающего важный пост работника министерства.**

**И как же на их фоне выглядит Поттер? Вообще-то, очень даже неплохо. Результаты экзаменов говорят об его незаурядных магических способностях, однако он не задирает нос. Вот что говорит о нём его близкий друг Драко Малфой: «Гарри — славный парень, который не воспринимает жизнь излишне серьёзно. Конечно, я не могу ручаться за состояние его психического здоровья, но у всех свои недостатки».**

**Отвечая на вопрос о попадании в Вышибалы, Поттер продолжал настаивать, что, хоть он и решил принять участие, чтобы бросить вызов самому себе, он записывался исключительно в качестве представителя школы, носящей его имя, и был также удивлён тем, что его избрали кандидатом от американской школы, как и все мы. Скрывается ли за этим какой-то заговор? Хотят ли американцы урвать себе частичку поттеровской славы? Ваша покорная слуга намеревается во всём разобраться.**

**Чаще всего Поттера можно встретить в компании трёх лучших друзей: Рональда Уизли, Невилла Лонгботтома и магглорождённой волшебницы Гермионы Грейнджер. Грейнджер наряду с самой младшей Уизли, Джиневрой, и дочерью редактора «Придиры», Луной Лавгуд, — три невероятно симпатичные девочки-подростка, соревнующиеся за расположение Поттера. Кто же из них придаст ему сил, чтобы пройти Вышибалы, и, в конце концов, завоюет его сердце? Лишь время покажет.**

— Что ж, это просто-напросто… — Гарри замялся, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова. — По крайней мере, на этот раз она не написала, что я плакал.

— Ты плакал во время интервью? — усомнился Джордж.

— Боже, нет, — заверил его Гарри. — Полагаю, я не зря пригрозил ей иском за клевету.

— Слушай, Гарри, ты случайно не знаешь, каким будет первое задание? — спросил Фред. — Знаю, что они сказали, что хотят посмотреть, как мы справляемся в напряжённых условиях и всё такое, но, если вдруг твоему шраму что-то известно, было бы неплохо. К лучшим проделкам всегда нужно тщательно готовиться, знаешь ли.

— О, точно. — Гарри щёлкнул пальцами. — Следуй за мной.

С этими словами он направился к хаффлпаффскому столу.

— Привет, Седрик.

— Неплохая статья, — сказал тот вместо приветствия. — Я заметил, что автор в большей степени заинтересован твоей личной жизнью, а остальные участники просто пришлись к слову. Ну, кроме Фреда, хотя, опять же, он выступает от школы  _Гарри Поттера_ , так что…

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Радовался бы, что тебя вообще упомянули. Думаю, они в самом деле наняли людей, ответственных за проверку подлинности фактов, после того как я засудил их за клевету.

— Из-за тех статей о твоей двойной жизни трансвестита? — уточнил Седрик. — Помню.

— К несчастью, я тоже, — скривился Гарри. — Наверное, поэтому они не стали упоминать, что «моя школа» только для девочек. Как бы то ни было, мой шрам знает, каким будет первое задание, так что, если тебе интересно, следуй за мной.

Седрик тут же встал и пошёл за Гарри, который вывел его из Большого зала и привёл в пустой кабинет.

— А он что здесь делает? — возмутился Фред.

— Вот именно, где твоя гриффиндорская гордость, Гарри? — прибавил Джордж.

— Простите, ребята, — извинился Гарри, — но у моего шрама нет гриффиндорской гордости, и он отказывается сообщать мне, что это будет за задание, если только я не расскажу вам обоим, так что…

— Ну, так что? — не удержался Седрик.

— Драконы.

— Должно быть, у меня проблемы со слухом, — заявил Джордж.

— И у меня, — сказал Фред. — Потому что могу поклясться, что слышал, как ты только что сказал «драконы».

— Ни за что в жизни не поверю, что Дамблдор позволит нам сражаться с драконами, — категорически отрезал Седрик.

— Мы не будем сражаться с ними, — пояснил Гарри. — Хотя, может, это было бы даже проще, принимая во внимание все детали.

Оба чемпиона и Джордж изрядно побледнели, теряясь в догадках, что же может быть  _хуже_ , чем сражаться с драконом.

— Мы должны будем выкрасть золотое яйцо из гнезда.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал, что сражаться с драконом было бы не так уж плохо, правда, — произнёс Фред на удивление высоким голосом.

— Не волнуйся, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — попытался успокоить его Джордж.

— Ты точно уверен? — серьёзно спросил Седрик.

Гарри мрачно кивнул. Седрик закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Дерьмо.

Гарри с извиняющимся видом передёрнул плечами и поспешил на зелья. По дороге ему встретилась Луна.

— Мне пришёл ответ от директрисы, — сообщила она.

— Правда? — Гарри стало любопытно. — И что она сказала?

Луна лишь улыбнулась ему в ответ и пошла дальше.

Подойдя к классу, Гарри понял, что слизеринцы обсуждали утреннюю статью, и тотчас же испытал прилив благодарности за то, насколько… мягче была её новая версия. Пускай он точно и не помнил, что Скитер настрочила о нём в прошлый раз, он знал, что было ужасно неприятно. И ведь она тогда была на его стороне!

— «Невероятно симпатичная»?  _Грейнджер_? — визжала Пэнси. — По сравнению с кем, с бурундуком?

— Кто бы говорил, Пэнси, — заметил Гарри, встав позади своей уже изрядно разгневанной магглорождённой подруги. — Ты ведь и сама ничуть не лучше.

 

* * *

 

Так как Гарри уже была известна суть задания и он знал, как собирается действовать, он решил поспать, вместо того чтобы идти на встречу с Хагридом и своими глазами узреть доказательство своей правоты. Ему было немного любопытно, какого пятого дракона они выберут, но всё-таки не настолько, чтобы ради этого лишать себя сна. В конце концов, ему нужно было поддерживать растущий организм. Вроде как.

В день первого испытания МакГонагалл лично сопровождала его на площадку.

— Не поддавайтесь панике, — посоветовала ему она. — Сохраняйте спокойствие… По периметру стоят волшебники на случай, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля… Главное — выложитесь на полную и не упадёте ни в чьих глазах. Вы в порядке?

Гарри хмыкнул.

— А что вы хотели, профессор, кто угодно вам скажет, что заставлять четырнадцатилетнего подростка пытаться украсть яйцо из гнезда матери драконов —  _опасная_  и, с позволения сказать, безответственная затея.

— Вы знаете? — удивилась МакГонагалл. Гарри слегка постучал по лбу, и она вздохнула. — Разумеется.

— Не переживайте. Я справлюсь, — пообещал он. — Кроме того, если я сейчас не покажу настоящий класс, Драко и хаффлпаффцы никогда мне этого не забудут.

— Если вы так уверены… — с сомнением произнесла МакГонагалл.

— Уверен, — решительно заявил Гарри. — Но спасибо за беспокойство.

Отрывисто кивнув, МакГонагалл ушла, оставив его у входа в палатку.

— Итак… Мне одному тут кажется, что уже того, что мы пришли сюда, достаточно, чтобы поставить нас на учёт как потенциальных самоубийц? — бодро начал Гарри, заходя внутрь, и тем самым разрушил воцарившуюся атмосферу угрюмости.

— Тебя должны были поставить на него уже тогда, когда ты отправился за тем троллем на третьем курсе, — без обиняков заметил Седрик.

Чего? На третьем курсе? Это же был первый… А, ну да, точно, Седрик же на два года старше.

— Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным? — удивилась Флёр. — Мы ведь можем погибнуть!

— В ходе первого испытания? — изумился Гарри. — Ни в коем случае, если я и умру, то во время третьего, на которое приедут все журналисты.

— Профессор Локхарт советовал примерно то же, — сказал Виктор. — Я так и не понял, шутил ли он или говорил серьёзно.

— Ну, хоть он и не Сириус, — этот каламбур в репертуаре Гарри считался обязательным, — но тебе следует воспринимать его всерьёз. Если хочешь, чтобы твою гибель запомнили навсегда, стоит умирать в ходе третьего испытания, правда ведь, Седрик?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня? — удивился тот.

— Кладбище? — напомнил Гарри — как показалось всем остальным, совершенно ни с того ни с сего.

— Бежать без оглядки, — ответил Седрик на автопилоте, так как Гарри задавал ему этот вопрос добрые сорок раз только с тех пор, как его избрали чемпионом.

— Но я вообще не хочу погибать, — возразил Виктор.

— Тогда не забивай себе голову, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Это палатка для чемпионов, мальчики, — заявил Людо Бэгмен, глядя на Фреда с Джорджем, которые шептались в углу. — И, может, я и не могу вас различить, но я точно знаю, что чемпион из вас только один.

— К слову об этом, — начал Джордж. — Согласно Кубку огня, имя чемпиона — Фред Уизли, и на прошлой неделе я официально поменял своё имя, так что теперь меня зовут Джордж Фред Уизли, из чего следует, что я также имею право участвовать в соревнованиях.

Бэгмен был крайне ошеломлён.

— Мне… Мне определённо придётся уточнить этот момент у судей, и я сообщу вам их решение до того, как настанет очередь твоего брата выходить на площадку. Итак, задание заключается в том, чтобы забрать золотое яйцо из гнезда дракона. Из этого мешочка вы вытащите миниатюрную копию дракона, с которым вам предстоит состязаться, так как все они разных пород. — Он подождал, однако чемпионы (и Джордж) остались абсолютно невозмутимы. — Да ладно вам! — раздражённо пробурчал он. — Могли хотя бы изобразить удивление!

Гарри ахнул, повинуясь:

— Боже, это, должно быть, самый неожиданный поворот событий в моей жизни! Драконы? Не думаю, что когда-либо хотя бы  _видел_  дракона!

— Немного переборщил, не находишь? — спросил Седрик.

— Я отдуваюсь за шестерых, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Не нравится — могли бы и сами.

Фред выбирал первым — ему достался валлийский зелёный; за ним — Седрик, получивший китайский огненный шар; Флёр вытащила шведского тупорылого. У Гарри на этот раз оставался выбор, но, вероятно, по насмешке судьбы, ему опять досталась венгерская хвосторога. Виктор был последним, и ему выпал доселе невиданный перуанский змеезуб. Гарри показалось немного странным, что всем остальным, кроме него, достались не те драконы, что в прошлый раз, — мало того, его дракон был ещё и самый опасный. Но, опять же, было бы удивительно, если бы не все они имели копии.

Когда Бэгмен вытащил его наружу «на два слова», прежде чем посоветоваться с судьями насчёт смены имени Джорджа, Гарри даже не дал ему заговорить:

— Если вы ставите на мою победу в Вышибалах, не исключайте ничью. Не думаю, что это произойдёт, но никогда не знаешь наверняка. Всё-таки за мной  _водится_ подобное идиотское благородство.

Гарри полагал, что Седрик и Флёр обезвредили своих драконов точно так же, как в прошлый раз, так как вряд ли что-либо из того, что он изменил, могло повлиять на их решение. Фред и Джордж — как видно, судьи проголосовали за то, чтобы разрешить участвовать им обоим? удивительно — управились меньше чем за пять минут, и, стоило признать, ему было до смерти любопытно узнать, что же такое они могли сотворить.

Затем настала его очередь. Разумеется, сейчас он был взрослее и мудрее и мог бы устроить нечто совершенно невообразимое… С другой стороны, он  _очень_  любил летать. И у него это здорово получалось, так зачем же ставить саму себе палки в колёса? И чтобы избежать неловкого ожидания, когда все вокруг будут гадать, что же он делает и сработало ли его заклинание, он попросил Невилла принести метлу с собой, так что ему осталось призвать её непосредственно из толпы.

Немного полетав вокруг и разозлив венгерскую хвосторогу настолько, что она покинула гнездо, чтобы погнаться за ним, он нахально повторил за Виктором (которому только предстояло выйти на арену, так что всем будет казаться, что это он повторяет за Гарри) и применил заклятье конъюктивитус, прежде чем спикировать вниз и схватить яйцо. И раз — в отличие от Виктора — ему хватило ума сначала выманить дракона из гнезда, а потом уже применить заклятье, она не разбила другие яйца, так что его драгоценным баллам ничего не угрожало.

— Что вы сделали? — накинулся на близнецов Гарри, стоило ему только их увидеть. — И почему среди судей Луна?

— Я превратил камень в овцу и намазал её изменённой канареечной помадкой. Дракон съел её и превратился в канарейку. Тогда Фред схватил яйцо и перекинул его мне, — объяснил Фред.

— Если дракон превратился в канарейку, в чём тогда изменение? — не понял Гарри.

— В том, что обычная помадка не действует на драконов, — ответил Джордж.

— Для того, чтобы это провернуть, нужны были двое: пока я подготавливал отвлекающий манёвр, Фред подкрался к гнезду. Действие канареечной помадки заканчивается через минуту, поэтому только так нам удалось бы укрыться до того, как дракон превратится обратно, — продолжил Фред.

— Что до Луны, когда мы с Джорджем ходили узнать, разрешено ли ему участвовать в состязании, она как раз объясняла, что директриса Салемской Академии Ведьм не сможет присутствовать на соревнованиях лично, однако она назначила Луну своим полномочным представителем, а это подразумевает и судейство, — заключил Джордж.

— Ничего себе, — восхитился Гарри. — И почему я до этого не додумался?

— Возможно, это слишком безумно даже для тебя, — предположил Седрик.

— Не  _говори_  так! — содрогнулся Гарри.

В этот самый момент в медицинскую палатку ворвался Крам.

— Я за тобой  _не повторял_! — прошипел он.

— Я этого и не говорил, — озадаченно заметил Гарри.

— Но  _они_  говорят. — Виктор указал на толпу. — Хоть в палатке мне даже не было слышно, что происходит!

— Прости, — пожал плечами Гарри.

С этими словами он отправился на поиски своих друзей, чтобы послушать их рассказы о выступлениях остальных чемпионов.

Оказалось, что Седрик лишь  _чудом_  не пострадал, когда дракону надоело преследовать собаку, в которую он превратил камень, правда у него загорелась рубашка — к вящей радости его фанаток, ведь ему пришлось её снять. На этот раз Флёр удалось не поджечь свою юбку, а что до Виктора… половина яиц снова оказалась разбита.

Мадам Максим поставила Флёр десять, Седрику, Фреду и Гарри — девять, а Виктору — всего пять. Немного пристрастно, пускай один (или два, учитывая второе испытание) балла и не решат судьбу победителя Вышибал. Крауч поставил Гарри десять, Краму — пять, всем остальным — по девятке. Дамблдор присудил девять баллов всем, кроме Виктора, который заработал очередную пятёрку. Бэгмен поставил Гарри десять, Флёр, Седрику и Фреду — семь, а Краму снова досталось пять. Каркаров наградил Виктора десяткой, остальным присудил по пятёрке. Локхарт присудил по десять баллов и Гарри, и Фреду, Флёр и Седрику он поставил семь, Виктору — пять. После долгих размышлений Луна поставила Фреду десять за изобретательность, Гарри — восемь за выпендрёжничество, Седрику и Флёр — девять за уверенное выступление, а Краму снова досталось пять.

— И почему всегда пять? — поинтересовался Крам.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Разбиваешь половину яиц — получаешь половину баллов. По-моему, справедливо.

— Итого: у Флёр — пятьдесят семь, у Седрика — пятьдесят шесть, у Фреда — пятьдесят девять, у Гарри — шестьдесят один, у Крама — сорок, — объявила Гермиона.

— Пока я побеждаю потому, что на моей стороне  _два_  человека, выказывающих неприкрытый фаворитизм. Хотя мне и больно сознавать, что представитель моей собственной школы проголосовал против меня… — горестно покачал головой Гарри.

— Это тебе за то, что выпендривался, — пожурила его Луна.

— А разве не в этом весь смысл Вышибал? — возмутился Гарри.

— Ты выполнял манёвры на заказ, — напомнила ему она.


	42. Chapter 42

— Луна, погоди! — крикнул Гарри, заметив ту чуть впереди.

Она любезно подождала, пока он нагнал её.

— Если ты хочешь узнать о втором испытании, то вынуждена сообщить, что ты, очевидно, проявляешь недостаточное рвение, чтобы догадаться самому, а я не могу тебе ничем помочь. Видишь ли, я дала обет, как и все остальные судьи. Было бы бессмысленно скрывать суть испытаний от участников, если бы их директора могли им всё рассказать. Ну, за исключением разве что Дамблдора, однако традиция брать с судей обет о неразглашении появилась задолго до его рождения.

— То есть очень и очень давно, — заметил Гарри. — И не волнуйся, может, я и не настолько одержим соревнованиями, чтобы брать яйцо с собой в ванну, но мой шрам так настаивал на этом, что я уже в курсе, каким будет второе задание. Рано или поздно Седрик тоже догадается, и я видел, что близнецы запулили яйцо в озеро, когда пытались играть им в футбол, после того как Дин объяснил им правила, так что я уверен, что они уже разработали план и он будет грандиозен. Или разочарует меня. Может, окажется грандиозен в своём разочаровании?

— А что насчёт тебя? — серьёзно спросила у него Луна. — Ты решил, что будешь делать?

— Что-нибудь придумаю, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Если нет, то я всегда могу сделать то же, что и в прошлый раз… Правда я уже поступил так с первым испытанием…

— Значит, ты уже участвовал в Пятимагических Вышибалах до того, как вернулся назад во времени? — полюбопытствовала Луна.

— Да, но в тот раз это был всё ещё Турнир Трёх Волшебников и Фред не принимал участия… — пустился было в объяснения Гарри, прежде чем оглядеться по сторонам. По счастью, рядом никого не оказалось. — Я и забыл, что ты разгадала мой секрет.

— Едва ли это можно назвать секретом: ты направо и налево щеголяешь предсказаниями будущего, — заметила Луна. — Однако большинство людей, к глубокому сожалению, мыслят слишком узко, чтобы узреть истину.

— И тебе… всё равно? — Гарри был слегка удивлён.

— В общем-то, да, — призналась она. — Но, любопытства ради, когда ты вернулся и сколько лет тебе тогда было?

— Мне было двадцать три, а вернулся я за месяц до первого курса, — ответил он.

— И вернулся ты, чтобы предотвратить ужасное будущее? — продолжала давить Луна.

— Ну, если мне удастся остановить Волдеморта до того, как он убьёт дорогих мне людей, будет просто прекрасно, но, честно говоря, нет… Всё сложилось довольно неплохо: я победил Волдеморта к концу моего так называемого седьмого курса, но шесть лет спустя случайно переместился назад во времени.

— Понятно. — Казалось, Луну ничуть не удивил подобный ответ. Хотя, опять же, её, в общем-то, ничего не удивляло. — Я примерно так и думала, так как ты не показался мне таким уж убитым горем, когда мы познакомились на второй год после твоего возвращения.

— Конечно, я скучаю по ним, — заверил её он. — Но их не вернуть, и мне не вернуться. Я прошёл через Арку в Отделе Тайн, но я ничего не знаю о ней и о том, как именно она работает. Этого никто точно не знает, поэтому откуда мне знать, вдруг я умру, если пройду через неё ещё раз, или окажусь в другом, третьем, измерении? Я не хочу снова всё потерять.

— Я понимаю, — мягко произнесла Луна. — А профессор Блэк тоже из будущего?

Гарри моргнул.

— Да, откуда ты…

— Он сбежал из Азкабана довольно неожиданно, и, когда мы познакомились, мне показалось, что он выглядит гораздо лучше, чем можно было бы ожидать от человека, который провёл там столько времени, — объяснила Луна.

— Так… это что-нибудь меняет? — Гарри немного нервничал. Может, он особо и не дружил с Луной до конца войны — а затем она отправилась на поиски мифических созданий, встретила Рольфа и так и не вернулась в Англию до его перемещения — и, в общем-то, не собирался сближаться с ней в этом времени, но она была единственной, не считая Сириуса (который находился в точно таком же положении), кому удавалось держаться с ним наравне.

Луна задумалась.

— Мне и Джинни тринадцать, Гермионе пятнадцать, тебе двадцать шесть-двадцать семь. Несмотря на то, что написано в статье Риты Скитер, тебе стоит повременить со свиданиями до, как минимум, шестого курса. В этом случае отношения с твоими физическими ровесниками не будут считаться педофилией, точно так же, как и отношения с ровесниками ментальными, — наконец произнесла она.

— Спасибо за совет, — кивнул Гарри. — Признаться честно, на данный момент меня не привлекают мои формальные ровесники, так как, глядя на них, я вижу ребёнка. Я читал «Лолиту» и не собираюсь превращаться в Гумберта Гумберта.

Луна одобрительно кивнула.

— Так о чём ты хотел со мной поговорить до того, как мы отвлеклись, обсуждая, что ты из будущего?

— Хм? — Гарри растерялся на секунду. — А, точно. Я хотел спросить, как тебе удалось стать судьёй. То есть, не то чтобы я в тебя не верю, просто не могу понять, как какая-то американская директриса, с которой ты даже не знакома, доверила тебе представлять свою школу.

— Ну, вообще-то всё довольно просто, — начала Луна. — Директриса даже не знала о формальном участии своей школы, пока не получила моё письмо. Она вежливо поблагодарила меня за информацию и спросила, какие действия требуются от неё.

— И что ты ей сказала?

— Я написала, что тебе, в общем-то, ничего от неё не нужно, однако упомянула, что у неё есть право выступать в качестве судьи. Она ответила, что слишком занята и не заинтересована в судействе Вышибал. Тогда я спросила, не желает ли она назначить кого-нибудь своим представителем, и она решила выбрать меня, раз уж именно я сообщила ей эту новость. Не думаю даже, что она сознавала, что я ученица; вся эта затея её не особенно интересовала, — заключила Луна.

— Ничего себе. Так, значит, ты воспользовалась случаем? — уточнил Гарри.

— В целом, да, — пожала плечами Луна. — Не правда ли, жизнь — странная штука? На моём месте мог оказаться кто угодно, но только мне пришло в голову написать директрисе.

— Что ж, поздравляю. Уверен, ты будешь на высоте, — от всего сердца высказал Гарри.

— Лестью ты не заставишь меня перестать снимать с тебя баллы за выпендрёжничество, Гарри, — строго заметила она.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — отмахнулся тот, изображая невинность. — Но раз уж мы заговорили о судействе… Как близнецам удалось убедить судей допустить к состязанию их обоих?

— Кубок избрал чемпионом Фреда Уизли, а они оба — Фреды Уизли, — объяснила Луна. — Думаю, мы должны радоваться, что это не общеобразовательная школа, а имя участника не «Джон Смит», иначе под одним именем соревновалось бы сразу человек шесть.

— Пускай это техническая формальность и без сомнения потрясающая идея, — начал Гарри, — судьи всё равно должны были одобрить это решение. Ни за что не поверю, что мадам Максим или, упаси Боже,  _Каркаров_  согласились на это.

— Они проголосовали «против», — признала Луна. — Как и Дамблдор. Мне кажется, он немного в обиде на тебя из-за того, что ты так легко обошёл возрастную линию. Но судей семеро: по одному от каждой школы плюс Бэгмен и Крауч. Я проголосовала «за», потому что близнецам всегда всё лучше удаётся вместе и мы уже так далеко ушли от слепого следования правилам, что запрещать им было бы просто смешно. Локхарт проголосовал за них, потому что они чемпионы от его новой школы. Бэгмен пробормотал что-то насчёт того, что должен им, и тоже проголосовал в их пользу, а Крауч сказал, что разрешит, так как правилами это не запрещено, а случай этот и так уже крайне необычный. Итого: четыре к трём за то, чтобы допустить к участию их обоих.

— Получается, их допустили только потому, что у двоих судей был личный мотив? — Гарри сокрушённо покачал головой. — Стоило догадаться, что им удастся обернуть пари с Бэгменом в свою пользу…

— Из них и правда вышли отличные чемпионы, — просияла Луна.

— А как же я? — возмутился Гарри.

Луна широко распахнула глаза, изобразив удивление.

— Мне ещё только предстоит увидеть тебя в школьной форме, Гарри.

— В школьной форме? — обеспокоенно повторил он.

— О да, — с серьёзным видом подтвердила Луна. — Но всё не так уж плохо, честно. Посмотрел бы ты на школьную форму в Японии… Рубашки там большего размера, но в обтяжку…

Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что будет благодарен Пожирателю Смерти. Ну, разве что Снейпу, правда тот был на стороне и тех, и этих, так что не считается. Однако сейчас он, к своему собственному удивлению, испытал прилив благодарности к Краучу-младшему или кому бы то ни было, кто на сей раз действовал вместо него, за то, что этот кто-то не сделал его  _японской_  школьницей.

 

* * *

 

— Привет, Сириус, — поздоровался Гарри со своим, на удивление, до сих пор трудоустроенным крёстным.

Вышеупомянутый крёстный окинул его недоумённым взглядом.

— Вы что-то хотели, мистер?..

— Очень смешно, Сириус, — скрестил руки на груди Гарри.

— Для вас — профессор Блэк, мистер Поттер, — холодно констатировал тот.

— Тебе кажется, что я совсем забыл про тебя, — закатил глаза Гарри.

— …Возможно.

— Я был занят! — заметил Гарри в свою защиту. — Первое испытание и всё такое.

— Это не оправдывает того, что ты бросил своего единственного живого родственника на произвол судьбы, — хмыкнул Сириус.

— Значит, Дурсли не в счёт? — риторически спросил Гарри.

— Именно. Они потеряли все права на то, чтобы считаться, когда заставили тебя спать в чулане.

— Дадли не такой уж плохой… — вступился за кузена он. Ну, по меньшей мере, после того, как вернулся из подполья год спустя после победы Гарри над Волдемортом.

— Может быть, в будущем, — допустил Сириус, однако по виду он сильно в этом сомневался. — Ты не заглядывал ко мне после уроков уже почти целую вечность!

— Я заходил неделю назад, Сириус, — напомнил ему Гарри.

— А я тебе о чём! — театрально взвыл он. — Зная тебя, за это время ты мог бы умереть, по  _меньшей_  мере, четырежды. И это ещё не считая драконов…

— К слову… Как тебе первое задание? — Гарри было интересно узнать, что об этом думает единственный человек, которому было известно, как испытание прошло изначально (пусть даже он наверняка не видел этого своими глазами).

— Ну, помимо твоего вопиющего жульничества…

— Нет правила, запрещающего перемещение назад во времени! Поверь, я проверял, — возразил Гарри. — В конце концов, мне же не хотелось нечаянно нарушить обязующий магический контракт, не так ли?

— Я имел в виду… — снова попытался Сириус.

— И призывать предметы тоже разрешается, хотя пронести метлу на стадион и было немного дерзко.

— Да, класс, но опять не то, что я хотел сказать. Я говорю о том, как ты подчистую повторил заклинание Крама. Пускай тебе с ним повезло куда больше, чем ему самому, — глубокомысленно заключил Сириус.

— Я? — не поверил своим ушам Гарри. — Повторил за  _ним_? Но… но ведь я выступал до него! И если только ты вправду не думаешь, что такой молчун, как он, разболтал всем — в особенности соперникам! — свой план атаки, то откуда же мне было об этом узнать? Ты что, обвиняешь меня в ясновидении?

— Нет, но близнецы говорят, что твой «шрам» обещает победу ученика Хогвартса, так что я не удивлюсь, если он же и слил тебе стратегию Крама, — бесстрастно заметил Сириус.

Гарри поморщился.

— Чёрт. А ты прав.

Сириус улыбнулся с толикой самодовольства.

— Да, но, помимо этого, должен признаться, я несколько разочарован.

— И ты туда же! — застонал Гарри. — Честное слово, если ты сейчас начнёшь высказывать мне за выпендрёжничество, как Луна, я что-нибудь заколдую.

Сириус удивился:

— Да чтобы я — и не доволен выпендрёжничеством? Никогда!

— Тогда что не так?

— Ты сделал всё то же самое, что и в прошлый раз! — воскликнул он. — То есть, готов поспорить, что тогда ты не выполнял трюки на заказ и летал не так умело, но суть ничуть не изменилась!

— Флёр, Седрик и Крам сделали всё  _точно_  так же, — надулся Гарри. — Я, по крайней мере, внёс  _какое-то_  разнообразие.

— Флёр, Седрик и Крам делали это в первый раз.

— Откуда тебе знать? — возразил Гарри. — С некоторыми моими знакомыми происходят всякие странности. Например, ещё на первом курсе Фред проболтался, что видит в зеркале Еиналеж Анджелину, а в будущем они встречались. Невилл довольно-таки быстро поборол свою застенчивость, Перси не так сильно отстраняется от семьи, Добби удалось обойти все невероятно точные указания Драко, чтобы попытаться помешать моему пребыванию в Хогвартсе, мы с Луной подружились гораздо быстрее, Локхарт даже вполовину не так сильно действует на нервы… Любой или даже все из этих людей вполне могут быть путешественниками во времени.

— …Или же они могут просто вести себя в соответствии с текущим положением дел. Для подростка неудивительно быть в кого-то влюблённым; зная, что в будущем вы с Невиллом дружите, у тебя был лишний повод наладить с ним контакт; у Перси пока не было причин отделиться от семьи, и ты продолжаешь вовлекать его в различные совместные проделки. Добби — домашний эльф, и я почти убеждён, что все они — такие же хитрые и изворотливые, как Кричер; в твоей дружбе с Луной нет ничего удивительного: твоё безумие и её широкие взгляды отлично дополняют друг друга. Что до Локхарта… ну, вместо того, кого ему надо одурачить, чтобы получить дополнительную рекламу, ты стал его учеником, родственным искателем славы, приносящим ему дополнительную рекламу. Или, возможно, все они из будущего. Какое это вообще имеет значение?

— Видимо, никакого, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Кстати, Луна в курсе, что мы переместились во времени.

Глаза Сириуса едва не вывалились из орбит.

— Когда это случилось?

— Кажется, она сказала об этом, когда мы ехали в школу, — расплывчато ответил Гарри.

Сириусу каким-то образом удалось вытаращиться ещё сильнее.

—  _И я слышу об этом только сейчас?!_

Гарри робко передёрнул плечами.

— Прости?..

— Откуда она узнала? — требовательно спросил он.

— Как оказалось, она не верит в мой ясновидящий шрам, хотя верит во всё остальное.

— Ну, учитывая, что в провидческий дар твоего шрама верят все остальные, стоит ли этому удивляться? — разумно заметил Сириус.

— Думаю, нет, — признал Гарри. — И ей показалось, что ты был недостаточно измучен и что твой неожиданный хэллоуинский побег был странноват.

Сириус хмыкнул.

— Погоди-погоди-погоди… Луна Лавгуд назвала странным  _меня_? Серьёзно?

— Не дословно, — ответил Гарри. — Она просто отметила, что не могла понять, с чего вдруг ты решил сбежать именно тогда без каких-либо видимых на то причин.

— В прошлый раз тоже не было никаких видимых причин, чтобы убегать из тюрьмы накануне твоего третьего курса, — заметил он.

— Ну, тогда я ещё не был с ней знаком, так что кто знает, что она обо всём этом думала.

— Как она отреагировала? — поинтересовался Сириус.

— Посоветовала не становиться педофилом, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Неужели? К слову… — ухмыльнулся тот.

— Что? — Гарри никак не мог взять в толк, отчего вдруг у него появилось непреодолимое желание умчаться как можно скорее.

— Я прочёл статью Риты Скитер о тебе, — медленно проговорил он.

— В самом деле? — бесстрастно отозвался Гарри.

— О да, — со всей серьёзностью кивнул Сириус. — Весьма интересно, если не сказать большего. Оказывается, у тебя не одна, не две, а целых  _три_  потенциальных подружки.

— Для меня это тоже стало открытием.

Сириус не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.

— Я могу понять, почему Гермиона — ты постоянно ходишь с ней. Мне казалось, Джинни тебя не переваривает, но, полагаю, она сестра твоего лучшего друга, с которой ты периодически общаешься, так что, в принципе, тоже логично. И учитывая, как славно вы ладите с Луной, я, возможно, не должен был удивляться.

— Сейчас Джинни относится ко мне куда лучше, — заявил Гарри в своё оправдание. — Вообще-то, я собирался пригласить её на Святочный бал, и, если я всё сделаю правильно, думаю, она согласится. Особенно в свете того, что она сможет попасть на бал, только если пойдёт с кем-то со старших курсов.

Сириус послал ему долгий взгляд.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея, Гарри?

Он удивился.

— О чём это ты? Я всегда жалел, что не успел пригласить её раньше Невилла, но тогда мы не очень-то много общались и она всё ещё выходила из своей фазы фанатизма, так что это могло бы быть неловко. Теперь мы друзья, так в чём проблема?

— Ну, — принялся терпеливо объяснять Сириус своему бестолковому крестнику, — после того как мальчик с девочкой вместе сходят на Святочный бал и всё сложится удачно, они обычно начинают встречаться.

— Джинни  _тринадцать_ , — возразил Гарри. — Я ни за что…

— Я понимаю, — заверил его Сириус. — Но она не поймёт. Если только ты не собираешься рассказать ей?

Гарри представил себе, как отреагировала бы Джинни, если бы узнала, что мало того, что он почти в два раза старше, чем кажется, так ещё и ведёт себя так, как ведёт, от скуки.

— Знаешь что, может быть, я приглашу Луну. Не думаю, что она ходила на бал в прошлый раз, потому что не сомневаюсь, что её наряд произвёл бы на меня впечатление, даже несмотря на то, что я тогда и не знал, кто она такая. К тому же, мы только что говорили с ней о том, что не надо, как в «Лолите», так что я уверен, что она не откажет мне в помощи…


	43. Chapter 43

— Привет, Луна, ты ведь в курсе, что скоро Святочный бал? — спросил Гарри.

— Учитывая, что я судья, с моей стороны было бы откровенным разгильдяйством не знать об этом, — ответила она.

— Точно. В общем, как чемпион, я обязан пойти. Если честно, не уверен, что может случиться, если я откажусь, но знаю наверняка, что моему небезызвестному опекуну будет только в кайф заставлять меня посетить бал, так что, как ни крути, у меня нет особого выбора. Принимая во внимание, что я не горю желанием идти с девчонкой, у которой может сложиться неправильное впечатление, что я хочу с ней встречаться, из-за чего я вынужден буду её отвергнуть, что гораздо усложнит мне задачу, если я захочу встречаться с ней в будущем, мне нужна твоя помощь, — выпалил Гарри практически на одном дыхании.

— Помощь с чем конкретно? — выгнула бровь Луна. — Найти способ дать ей понять, что вы идёте вместе исключительно как друзья? Многие в таких случаях говорят, что «понимают», но на самом деле рассчитывают на большее, так что идти на бал с кем-то незнакомым в качестве «просто друзей» — плохая идея и тебе и вправду может понадобиться помощь.

— Именно, — согласился Гарри. — Я могу назвать только двух девушек, которые в самом деле поймут, что я не собираюсь с ними встречаться. Одна из них — Гермиона, конечно, но её я пригласить не могу.

— Почему нет? — удивилась Луна. — С ней тебе будет весело, если только она не будет пытаться прикончить тебя слишком часто.

— Знаю. Но сейчас почти самое время Рону осознать, что она ему нравится, а я  _не хочу_  вмешиваться в их отношения. Независимо от того, станут они парой или нет, ситуация в любом случае получится некрасивой. И я думаю, что он так и не перестал ненавидеть Виктора…

— Крама? Чем он провинился?

— Он пригласил Гермиону на Святочный бал в прошлый раз, — объяснил он. — А Рон потом пригласил её, ну, где-то за неделю до бала. И сделано это было не очень-то тактично. — Гарри поморщился. — Кажется, он спросил у меня, есть ли мне с кем пойти, потом заметил, что он тоже никого ещё не пригласил, а затем сказал, что один из нас может позвать Гермиону, потому как, разумеется, она тоже пока не занята, и отказывался верить ей, когда она начала утверждать обратное.

— И в итоге она пошла с одним из чемпионов, — заключила Луна. — Ничего себе. Порой Рональд ведёт себя совершенно бестактно. Но это же пройдёт с возрастом, да?

— …По большей части.

— А кто вторая? — полюбопытствовала она.

— Ты, вообще-то, — ответил Гарри. — Я почти не сомневаюсь, что будет также весело, как если бы я пошёл с Гермионой, к тому же, ты в курсе моего положения, поэтому знаешь, почему я ограничен в выборе пары. Могу я пригласить тебя на Святочный бал?

— Ты просишь разрешения пригласить меня на танцы? — Луну, казалось, это позабавило.

— Ну, да. Не хочу получить публичный отказ. Это поставило бы меня в  _ужасно_  дурацкое положение, плюс в Хогвартсе есть три или четыре человека, которые повсюду таскают с собой камеры. — Гарри криво усмехнулся.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебе необязательно приглашать меня у всех на виду? — уточнила Луна.

— Знаю. Но всё равно собираюсь поступить именно так. Эй, кстати, ты ведь судья, а я чемпион — нам вообще разрешается идти вместе?

— Насколько мне известно, нет никаких правил, запрещающих подобное, — заключила она после минутного размышления. — Хотя бы потому, что судьям обычно за тридцать, тогда как чемпионам по семнадцать-восемнадцать. Некоторые могут обвинить меня в пристрастном отношении, особенно принимая во внимание, что я являюсь представителем твоей школы, однако я поставила тебе меньше всего баллов — не считая Крама — и, если ты опять будешь выпендриваться во время второго испытания, мне, вероятно, придётся поступить так же снова, так что едва ли найдётся много недовольных.

— Здорово, — произнёс Гарри с облегчением, радуясь, что ему не придётся иметь дело со злящимся на него Роном, которому он не мог объяснить причин происходящего. — Значит, ты разрешаешь мне пригласить тебя?

— Почему бы и нет? — ответила Луна.

  

* * *

 

— Скоро Святочный бал, — вбросил Гарри однажды, когда они с Роном и Невиллом остались в спальне в одиночестве. Намёк был совершенно не тонкий, но ходить вокруг да около едва ли помогло бы, особенно в свете того, что официально об этом ещё не объявляли.

— Чего-чего? — тупо переспросил Рон. — Типа танцы, что ли?

— Именно, — кивнул Гарри. — Разрешено идти всем, начиная с четверокурсников, — вероятно, из-за меня. Состоится во время рождественских каникул; ученики младших курсов могут пойти, только если их пригласит кто-то постарше. Я обязан присутствовать, потому что я чемпион, а вы — на своё усмотрение. Ну как, пойдёте?

— Бабушка убьёт меня, если я не пойду, — уныло заметил Невилл. — Все эти годы она заставляла меня учиться танцевать… Хотя и перестала после того, как я поступил в Хогвартс. У меня никогда особенно не получалось. К счастью, я оказался не таким уж неповоротливым, когда она вдруг снова принялась за это дело прошлым летом. Наверное, она была в курсе, что мне нужно потренироваться перед балом.

— После того как ты спас меня от ужасного заплесневелого наряда? Ещё бы, — заявил Рон. — К тому же, представляете, как отстойно будет просидеть весь праздник в гостиной с мелкотней и теми, кому не удастся найти себе пару?

— Ты же понимаешь, что пойти на бал не смогут те, кто всего на год — или, скорее всего, даже меньше — младше тебя? — осторожно уточнил Невилл.

— Ну да, ровесники Джинни, — подтвердил Рон. — Мелкотня другими словами.

— Она заколдует тебя, если это услышит, — предупредил его Гарри.

— Я использую тебя в качестве живого щита, — будничным тоном уведомил его он.

— Чёрта с два, — проворчал Гарри.

— Так для чего ты спросил, пойдём ли мы на бал, о котором ещё даже не объявили? — полюбопытствовал Невилл.

— Потому что я не хочу быть парнем, который неделями страдает по той, кого хочет позвать, в конце концов набирается храбрости, узнаёт, что девушка мечты идёт с другим чемпионом, и в итоге приглашает однокурсницу, которая соглашается только потому, что я чемпион, и которую я потом весь вечер игнорирую, пялясь на девчонку, в которую влюблён, и шпионя за остальными, — заявил Гарри.

— По опыту говоришь? — сочувственно спросил Невилл.

— Как ни печально, да, — кивнул Гарри. — Итак, вы уже знаете, кого позовёте?

— Неа, — ответил Рон.

— Нет, — согласился Невилл. — Но, опять же, мы узнали о бале всего пять минут назад.

— Это не оправдание, — строго заметил Гарри. — Вообще-то, я уже спросил Луну, могу ли пригласить её, и она не возражала.

— Ну, это вообще неудивительно, — сказал Рон. — Она судья, поэтому должна была быть в курсе. К слову, можно ли тебе с ней идти, учитывая это обстоятельство?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Если правилами это не запрещается, то почему нет? И, Рон, советую тебе пригласить Гермиону.

— А? — На лице Рона отразилось замешательство. — Почему?

— Потому что она тебе нравится, — уведомил его Невилл.

— Ч-что? — Рон начал заикаться. — Вовсе нет!

— А вот и да, — подтвердил Гарри. — Просто ты ещё это не осознал.

— Погодите-ка минуточку… то есть вы считаете, что мне нравится Гермиона, но я сам этого не  _замечаю_? — не поверил своим ушам Рон. — За дурака вы меня, что ли, держите?

— В делах сердечных моя вера в тебя равняется нулю, — без обиняков заявил Гарри. — Кроме того, помнишь, в прошлом году профессор Трелони сказала Лаванде остерегаться рыжего?

— Смутно.

— Ну так вот, мой шрам сообщил мне, что если ты сразу же не пригласишь Гермиону, то это сделает Виктор Крам, она согласится, и тебе придётся идти с Лавандой, и вы будете ужасно проводить время до тех пор, пока она не бросит тебя, променяв на шармбатонца, потому что ты весь вечер будешь ворчать, что Гермиона «братается с врагом», — соврал Гарри. Ну, история сама по себе была правдой, только вот Рон пригласил Падму, а не Лаванду.  _Её_  проблемы с Роном начались на шестом курсе.

— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я позвал Гермиону, — с явным сомнением в голосе начал Рон.— Иначе её пригласит мировая квиддичная сенсация и предмет обожания девчонок-подростков Виктор Крам.

— В последнее время его довольно часто замечают в библиотеке наблюдающим за Гермионой, — заметил Невилл. — Она, разумеется, ничего не подозревает. Её только раздражают преследующие его повсюду фанатки.

— Я над этим подумаю, — согласился Рон, решившись выяснить, правда ли в нём затаились чувства к лучшей подруге, которые он никогда не замечал прежде, но которые, очевидно, не укрылись от двоих других его лучших друзей.

— А ты что, Невилл? — спросил Гарри. — Ты мог бы пригласить Ханну.

— Аббот? — удивился тот. — Она встречается с Эрни.

— В самом деле? — Гарри был тоже удивлён. Однако он полагал, что не особенно-то обращал на них внимания, так что не было ничего невероятного в том, что он этого не знал. Чёрт побери, он, вероятно, обращал на них куда меньше внимания в прошлый раз, так что вполне возможно, что они начали встречаться как раз в то же время. — Так с кем же ты хочешь пойти?

— Думаю, ему стоит пригласить Джинни, — неожиданно вмешался Рон.

— Серьёзно? — Брови Невилла взмыли ввысь, исчезнув в волосах. — Мне казалось, ты будешь против любого, кто захочет пойти с ней на подобное напоминающее свидание мероприятие.

— Ну, вообще-то так и есть, — согласился Рон. — Учитывая, что она моя младшая сестрёнка и всё такое…

— Она младше тебя меньше, чем на полтора года, — перебил его Гарри.

— Но вы, ребята, наверное, единственные, кому бы я доверил её, не беспокоясь за её безопасность, и так как Гарри идёт с Луной, то остаёшься только ты, — на полном серьёзе продолжил Рон. — Потому что я знаю, что она не просто так купила парадную мантию, а, если её никто не пригласит, она не сможет пойти.

— Хм, — задумался Невилл. — Мы с ней дружим, и в противном случае ей нельзя будет пойти, а я правда не хочу оказаться без пары, так что… почему бы и нет?

— Ладно, значит, решено, — постановил Гарри, стараясь не обращать внимания на крошечный укол ревности при мысли о том, что Джинни опять пойдёт на бал с Невиллом (в конце концов, они ходили вместе и в прошлый раз, и это ни к чему не привело, но сейчас Невилл гораздо раньше приобрёл уверенность в себе, так что… лучше не накручивать себя по этому поводу…). — А теперь давайте поговорим о том, как именно мы их пригласим.

 

* * *

 

Гарри, Рон и Невилл привели свой план в исполнение в тот день, когда МакГонагалл объявила о Святочном бале на уроке трансфигурации. Рон до сих пор отказывался признавать, что ему нравится Гермиона, но под давлением заметил, слегка покраснев, что она «в общем-то, ничего», что они сочли за прогресс.

На ужине тем вечером Гарри положил начало, выпустив самку морщерогого кизляка в бумажной шляпе и с помощью заклинания направив ту в сторону Луны. Маленькое, похожее на свинку создание, громко хрюкая, помчалось по Большому залу к столу Рейвенкло, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. Луна, как всегда безмятежная, подхватила не такое уж мифическое теперь животное и сняла с него шляпку.

— «Для тебя я готов отыскать мифическое создание, согласишься ли ты пойти со мной на Святочный бал?» — прочла она. — Конечно же, Гарри. Я подумываю назвать её Норбертой…

Обычные в таких случаях аплодисменты и свист продолжались недолго, затихнув, как только со своего места поднялся Невилл. Он подошёл к Джинни, которая сидела чуть поодаль, и вручил ей коробку лучших шоколадных конфет, какие только можно было найти в «Сладком королевстве».

— «Даже если ты откажешь, конфеты всё равно твои, но, прошу тебя, скажи, что пойдёшь со мной на Святочный бал», — прочитала Джинни прикреплённую к коробке записку и подняла глаза с улыбкой. — Само собой.

И снова аплодисменты стихли, как только влетела Хедвиг с букетом роз и от руки написанной открыткой, которые приземлились перед Гермионой. Та в замешательстве посмотрела на Гарри, а затем прочла записку:

— «Гермиона. Может, до меня долго доходило, но недавно я заметил, что ты, вообще-то, девчонка и, к тому же, очень классная. Пойдёшь со мной на Святочный бал?» — В её голосе слышалось непомерное удивление. Она молча открыла и закрыла рот несколько раз.

— Ну и? — спросил Рон, пытаясь не выдать своего волнения.

Гарри пнул её.

— Да, — наконец произнесла она, всё ещё не в силах поверить, что он в самом деле пригласил её. Она догадывалась, что, возможно, нравилась ему, но чтоб он вот так признался… что ж, это превзошло её ожидания.

Ученики повременили на случай, если  _кто-то ещё_  захочет воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы пригласить кого-нибудь на Святочный бал. Когда этого не произошло, зазвучали оглушительные аплодисменты, и девчонки всей толпой обступили троих счастливиц, чтобы выпытать у них все подробности.

Однако сквозь шум аплодисментов Гарри удалось различить раздражённый голос Драко, который прокричал:

— Молодец, Поттер! Теперь нам всем придётся подходить к этому серьёзно!

Но Гарри помнил, какой неловкостью могло обернуться приглашение на бал — Рон даже не был знаком с Падмой, пока их не свела Парвати, — и потому не испытал ни капли сожаления.


	44. Chapter 44

Следующие несколько недель мужское население замка было крайне недовольно Гарри, так как теперь им приходилось стараться, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом и следовать стандартам, им установленным, приглашая девушек на Святочный бал. Разумеется, Рон и Невилл также были повинны в установлении этих самых стандартов. Помнили ли об этом? Конечно нет, ведь они решили во всём винить Гарри. Началось своего рода соревнование на самое грандиозное приглашение, и ни одно общественное событие не проходило без того, чтобы хотя бы  _кто-нибудь_  ни попытался обеспечить себя парой.

Естественно, Гарри был более чем доволен подобным исходом.

В день бала после полудня днём с огнём было не отыскать ни одну девчонку, и, пока Рон удивлялся, что они там такое делают, что им нужно столько времени на сборы, Гарри мысленно благодарил господа, что социальные устои не требуют от него многочасовых приготовлений, потому что, положа руку на сердце, он не стал бы заниматься этим, даже если бы это было не так.

Когда пришло время идти на бал, Гарри заметил Луну, которая стояла у подножия лестницы. Он подумал, что она ждёт его, однако она казалась весьма увлечённой разговором с висящим около неё портретом. К тому же, её платье горело.

— Привет, Луна, — поздоровался Гарри.

— О, привет, Гарри, ты отлично выглядишь.

— Спасибо. С твоим платьем всё в порядке? — уточнил он с толикой неуверенности.

Луна опустила взгляд, чтобы осмотреть свой наряд.

— Ты про пламя? Да, да, всё в порядке. Тебе не нравится?

— О, нет, очень, — заверил её Гарри. — Я просто не был уверен, что так и было задумано, и я бы поставил себя в очень глупое положение, если бы сделал комплимент, а потом оказалось, что так быть не должно.

Луну объяснение Гарри развеселило.

— Думаю, даже я заметила бы, если бы моё платье загорелось без причины, Гарри.

— Как знать, — возразил он.

— Полагаю, вполне возможно, что я могла бы не заметить заклятие, замораживающее пламя, — примирительно заметила Луна. — Хотя обычно оно вызывает щекотку, что, в целом, исключает эту возможность. Впрочем, я никогда не боялась щекотки.

— Могло случиться всякое! — не сдавался Гарри. — Пойдём?

— Чемпионы, сюда! — в ту же секунду позвала МакГонагалл.

— Думаю, это значит «да», — ответила Луна. — Как считаешь, это относится и к их партнёрам?

— Скорее всего, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Им стоило бы выражаться яснее.

Флёр Делакур вновь избрала своим спутником Роджера Дэвиса, вероятнее всего потому, что Седрик (который, по слухам, снова ей отказал, во что никто, конечно же, не мог поверить, несмотря на то, что у него уже была девушка) так же, как и в прошлый раз, пригласил Чжоу. Глядя на её светящееся счастьем лицо, Гарри вспомнил, что у неё ушли годы, чтобы примириться со смертью Седрика, — не обошлось и без Мариэтты, которая буквально силком затащила её к психологу — маггловскому, так как среди магов таковых не было, и поэтому историю Чжоу пришлось немножко изменить. Он надеялся, что на этот раз ей не придётся через это пройти. Она была правда хорошей девушкой, пускай и немного назойливой. И плаксивой, но это можно было понять. Виктор, которому не довелось пригласить Гермиону, учитывая публичное приглашение Рона и столь же публичное его принятие, по странному повороту судьбы пришёл на бал с Парвати. Если повезёт, он окажется более внимательным кавалером, чем в своё время был Гарри. Впрочем, Рон, наверняка, был единственным, кому так и не удалось овладеть этим искусством, и, видит бог, если он накосячит снова, Гермиона просто-напросто заколдует его. Что до близнецов, то Фред вновь пригласил Анджелину, а Джордж пришёл вместе с Кэти.

Как и следовало ожидать, горящее платье Луны привлекло всеобщее внимание, однако никто не задавал лишних вопросов. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не появился Драко.

— Поттер, твоя подружка — огонь, — с важным видом сообщил он. — Буквально.

— А твоя — нет, — ответил тот. — Привет, Пэнси.

Пэнси молча кивнула ему в ответ.

— Ты что, снова со мной разговариваешь? — спросил Гарри. Драко не сказал ему ни слова с тех самых пор, как в крайнем раздражении пожаловался на то, что ему теперь придётся заморочиться с приглашением на Святочный бал, потому как, будучи Малфоем, он не мог допустить, чтобы его приглашение вышло менее грандиозным.

Пэнси, впрочем, кажется, понравились те летающие лошади.

— Три недели уже прошло, — пожал плечами он. — Вообще-то, я хотел продержаться до Нового года, но беспокойство о благополучии товарища побудило меня заговорить с тобой раньше, чем планировалось.

— Уверен, так оно всё и было, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Постройтесь в ряд парами и следуйте за мной, — скомандовала МакГонагалл, когда все собрались в Большом зале. Их выход встретили аплодисментами. Гарри, не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания, направился прямиком к большому круглому столу в конце зала. Там уже собрались судьи: Бэгмен, мадам Максим, Дамблдор, Каркаров, Локхарт, Крауч и… Перси Уизли.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — удивился Гарри.

— Луна попросила меня заменить её в качестве представителя Салемской школы, так как она сегодня присутствует здесь не как официальное лицо, а как твоя спутница, — объяснил тот. — И учитывая, что двое моих братьев принимают участие в турнире, я решил, что это не такая уж плохая идея.

— Кстати об этом… — начал Фред, изрядно нервничая. — Перси, насколько сильно мама злится насчёт Вышибал?

— Гарри уничтожил мамин громовещатель, так что мы не получали от неё никаких известий с тех пор, как начались соревнования, — добавил Джордж.

Перси призадумался.

— Возможно, вам не стоит приезжать домой на Пасху.

— Всё настолько плохо? — поморщился Фред.

— Ужасно несправедливо, — пожаловался Джордж. — Имя Джорджа даже не вылетало из кубка.

— Не вылетало, — согласился Перси. — Но ты правда считаешь, что кто-нибудь поверит в то, что Фред участвует один? — Он в который раз продемонстрировал свою поразительную способность различать близнецов. — И даже если бы мама в это и поверила, ты ведь официально сменил имя, чтобы попасть в число участников.

— Да, что ж… — неуверенно протянул Джордж.

— Интересный наряд, — заметил Перси.

— О, спасибо, — просияла Луна. — Ну-ка расскажи мне… Ты ведь работаешь на мистера Крауча, да? Он упоминал тебя во время одного из заседаний судей.

Перси тотчас же воодушевился и принялся оживлённо рассказывать Луне про министерство. Гарри мимолётно задумался, как скоро в их разговоре всплывёт заговор гнилозубов.

Гарри оглянулся на Флёр, которая, обращаясь к Роджеру Дэвису, критиковала убранство зала, и вполне возможно, что тот бы даже оскорбился, не будь он ею совершенно заворожен.

— У нас в коридорах нет никаких уродливых доспехов, и, если бы полтрегейсту когда-нибудь вздумалось появиться в Шармбатоне, его бы прогнали оттуда по щелчку пальцев.

— Полтергейсты закаляют характер, — вмешался Гарри.

— Закаляют характер? — с сомнением в голосе повторила Флёр. — Они — угроза обществу!

— Вне всяких сомнений, — согласился Гарри. — Угроза, закаляющая характер.

— Я бы ни за какие деньги не стала учиться в школе с полтергейстом, — заявила она.

— Учитывая, что ты из Франции, ты бы серьёзно стала рассматривать обучение в Хогвартсе? — риторически поинтересовался Гарри.

Флёр прищурилась.

— Что это ты имеешь в виду? Что только потому, что я из Франции, я недостаточно хороша для вашего Хогвартса?

— Этого я не говорил, — попытался утихомирить её Гарри. — Но у Англии с Францией довольно-таки… напряжённые отношения, тебе не кажется? И пускай Хогвартс находится не в самой Англии, большинство учеников и преподавателей — всё равно англичане.

— Наверное, ты прав, — согласилась Флёр с таким видом, будто это причинило ей физическую боль. — И безвкусная обстановка ничуть не сглаживает впечатление. Хотя чего ещё ожидать от англичан?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Нашего директора всегда больше волновали политические игры и отслеживание всего, что происходит в замке, нежели дизайн интерьеров.

— Всего, что происходит в замке? — повторила Флёр. — Сколько же на это у него уходит времени?

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — фыркнул Гарри. — По правде говоря, за исключением знакомства с иностранными учениками, этот год не очень-то отличается от всех предыдущих.

Флёр грациозно выгнула бровь.

— Чем таким ты мог здесь заниматься, что сравнилось бы со сражением с драконом?

— Два года назад я зарубил василиска, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— О да, что за захватывающая история! — тут же материализовался Локхарт, вмешиваясь в беседу. — Вы можете прочитать об этом в моей новой книге «Затравливая василиска».

— Как продвигаются занятия Виктора по управлению славой? — любезно поинтересовался Гарри. — Я пытался узнать у него самого, но он ответил только, что никогда не думал обо всём этом так, как вы, так что, полагаю, он учится многому, но не очень-то успешно.

— О, я так горжусь, — просиял Локхарт. — Две недели назад ему впервые удалось явиться на урок без опозданий.

Гарри не мог поверить своим ушам.

— Он что…

— Да, — подтвердил тот.

— А что он? — с отсутствующим видом переспросил Роджер, не отводя глаз от Флёр, которую потихоньку начинали раздражать как его неделикатность, так и неотрывный взгляд.

— Он стал носить с собой подписанные фотографии, — ответил Локхарт. — Мистер… Дэвис, не так ли?

Роджер кивнул, так и не переставая смотреть на мисс Делакур. Гарри более или менее был знаком с Роджером, и обычно тот не вёл себя так по-маньячному странно. Быть частично вейлой, должно быть, со временем становилось утомительно, пускай и зачастую помогало добиться своего (особенно от мужчин, лесбиянок и бисексуалов). Неудивительно, что в конце концов она выбрала Билла Уизли, у которого к её чарам был относительный иммунитет.

— И это помогает? — спросила Флёр. — Раздавать фотографии с автографами толпам обожающих его фанатов, которые не оставляют его в покое ни на минуту?

— Ещё как, — кивнул Локхарт. — Однако в вашем случае в деле замешана магия, так что данный метод может оказаться менее эффективным. Впрочем, попробовать стоит.

Флёр задумчиво кивнула.

 

* * *

 

Когда с едой было покончено, Дамблдор убрал столы и наколдовал сцену для «Ведуний». Гарри улыбнулся, ощутив лёгкую ностальгию. Он вспомнил те времена, когда они были популярны — до того, как «Обольстительные прорицатели» сделали себе громкое имя около года спустя после победы над Волдемортом.

Гарри протянул руку своей спутнице, которой удалось даже пару раз рассмешить Перси за ужином. Чудеса, может, и не прекращаются, но он был процентов на девяносто уверен, что ему лучше не знать, о чём они говорили.

— Потанцуем?

— Учитывая, что это танец чемпионов и все так или иначе будут заинтересованно смотреть на нас, почему бы и нет, — согласилась Луна, принимая его руку и двигаясь в сторону танцующих.

— С каких это пор тебя волнует, что думают другие? — подначил Гарри.

— С чего ты это взял? — возразила Луна. — Мне просто хочется танцевать, и так уж сложилось, что мне нравится эта песня. Это, к твоему сведению, любимая песня Норберты.

— Морщерогим кизлякам нравятся «Ведуньи»? — в удивлении выгнул брови он.

— Только Норберте. Норберту нравятся «Битлз», Бетховен и Синди Лопер.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Неужели?

— У него разносторонний вкус.

— Но ему не нравятся «Ведуньи»?

Луна покачала головой.

— Он отказывается слушать музыку, которая в настоящий момент находится на пике популярности. По всей видимости, только время может показать, какая группа исполняет действительно бессмертные композиции.

— Он довольно-таки циничен для мифического существа, — заметил Гарри.

Луна рассмеялась.

— Он представитель вымирающего вида, неуверенный в собственном бессмертии, — разумеется, эти вопросы его волнуют.

Несколько песен спустя Гарри и Луна решили передохнуть и присоединиться к Рону, Гермионе, Невиллу и Джинни, болтающим за общим столом.

— Приветствую вас, мои друзья и знакомые. — Гарри помахал им рукой и сел рядом.

— О, я поняла. Я «знакомая», да? — спросила Джинни. — Потому что я не вхожу в ваш избранный квартет?

— Не так уж он и «избранный», — ответил Гарри. — Невилл присоединился позже.

— Ага, на вашем первом курсе, — возразила она.

— Это тебе за то, что ты на полтора года младше меня, — деловито вмешался Рон.

Джинни треснула его по руке.

— Болван.

— Вообще-то, он сказал «друзья и знакомые», — уточнил Невилл. — Во множественном числе. Так как Луна уже была с ним, когда он приветствовал нас, значит, он считает кого-то ещё из нас четверых, помимо Джинни, своим знакомым.

— Почему вы все не можете быть моими друзьями  _и_  товарищами? Раз уж я знаком с вами и в то же время являюсь вашим другом.

— Это было бы возможно, — согласилась Гермиона, — если бы одним из определений слова «знакомый» не было «не очень близкий друг». И пускай Джинни, возможно, и подходит под это определение, мы трое вроде как должны были считаться твоими  _лучшими_  друзьями.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Думаю, за одно это я назначаю тебя моей знакомой.

— Прошу меня извинить, пока я пойду поплачу, — сухо ответила она.

— Но серьёзно, Гермиона, когда ты успела выучить наизусть весь словарь? — пошутил Рон.

— Я не учила  _весь_  словарь… — начала она, немного смутившись. — Только те слова, которые мне когда-либо приходилось в нём искать.

— Почему мои друзья ненавидят меня? — риторически поинтересовался Гарри.

— Потому что ты из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы усложнить им жизнь? — предположила Луна.

— Ты говоришь так, как будто это плохо, — пробормотал он.

— Я считаю, что большинству людей не помешало бы, чтобы их жизни были чуть более трудными, — заверила его Луна. — Но большинство людей, как ни печально, — послушные овечки. Мы уже обсуждали это.

Гарри кивнул.

— Как вам бал, ребята?

Гермиона просверлила взглядом своего спутника.

— Рон не умеет танцевать, но я прочла несколько тематических книг и попрактиковалась с Джинни, так что мы справляемся.

— Мне ни разу не отдавили ногу, — радостно провозгласила Джинни.

— Ты довольно низко опускаешь планку, тебе не кажется? — поинтересовался Невилл.

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Мне пришлось помогать Гермионе, и хотя сейчас она танцует неплохо… Мои бедные ноги…

— Не так уж часто я на них наступала! — возмутилась та.

— Я рада тому, что Рону даже не пришло в голову попросить свою младшую сестру о помощи, иначе я бы, скорее всего, никогда больше не смогла ходить. Но, по крайней мере, хотя бы сейчас Гермиона может понять, через что мне пришлось пройти.

— Я не так уж плохо танцую! — заявил Рон. — Но вы скажите мне вот что… Что здесь делает Перси?

— Он заменяет меня в качестве судьи, потому что я пришла с Гарри, — объяснила Луна. — Мы очень мило побеседовали за ужином.

Рон, казалось, был в шоке услышать это.

— О  _чём_? Только не говори мне, что всё это время ты выслушивала его отчёты о толщине днищ котлов!

— Нет, вообще-то, недавно его повысили. К слову, вам, похоже, стоит почаще общаться, если тебе приходится узнавать об этом от меня. Мы немного поговорили о министерстве. Он высказал весьма занимательные теории — в особенности касаемо заговора Гнилозубов.

— Чего? — не понял Рон.

— Это теория заговора, согласно которой авроры и высшие чиновники стремятся подорвать министерство посредством тёмной магии и болезни дёсен, — объяснила Гермиона.

Пять пар глаз уставились на неё в полнейшем удивлении.

— Что? — не выдержала она. — Луна рассказала мне об этом, как только узнала, что мои родители — стоматологи.

— Было бы весьма хитроумно привлечь к заговору магглов, чтобы сбить нас со следа, — серьёзно заметила Луна. — Им даже не нужно быть в курсе всех подробностей, чтобы поддерживать Маскарад.

— Маскарад? — На этот раз не понял Невилл.

— Ну, знаешь, когда все мы, обладающие магией, притворяемся, что нас не существует, а те, у кого магии нет, но которые всё о нас знают, наше существование игнорируют.

— Ах, это, — выдохнул Гарри.

Рон всё ещё выглядел ошарашенным.

— У Перси есть чувство юмора?

 

* * *

 

После бала Гарри и Луна натолкнулись на Чжоу и Седрика по дороге к общей комнате Рейвенкло.

— Слушай, Гарри… Есть минутка? — спросил Седрик.

— Даже несколько. А что?

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить… Насчёт Вышибал. Наедине.

Седрик многозначительно посмотрел на Луну, и та понимающе кивнула.

— Ах да, если вы собираетесь жульничать, мне, скорее всего, лучше ничего об этом не знать, пускай я сейчас и не выступаю в качестве официального лица.

Седрик казался обескураженным.

— Мы не собираемся  _жульничать_ , я просто…

— Чем меньше я знаю, тем лучше, — перебила его Луна. — Пойдём, Чжоу, нам надо решить, что мы расскажем всем о том, каково это — быть спутницей чемпиона, потому что я уверена, что все впечатления Роджера сводятся к тому, что на Флёр приятно смотреть.

Как только девушки удалились на достаточное расстояние, Седрик повернулся к Гарри:

— Так… Ты ведь в курсе насчёт второго задания?

— До меня доходили слухи, что оно планируется, — подтвердил Гарри.

— Да, разумеется. — Седрик покачал головой. — Я хотел сказать… Ты знаешь, что оно из себя представляет?

Гарри был почти уверен, что он знает о нём больше, чем Седрик, но, если только он не ошибался, Седрик пытался вернуть ему должок.

— Замурованные в яйцо крики банши должны содержать в себе подсказку, — ответил он. — Впервые открыв яйцо, Джордж заявил, что это похоже на пение Перси, и предположил, что задание может заключаться в том, чтобы напасть на него в душе. Меня напрягает, что его первая мысль была о принимающем душ Перси, но что я об этом знаю? Я сирота.

— Разве ты не жил в семье?

— Жил. До того как Сириус вернулся с Майорки. Но одной мысли о моющемся Дадли достаточно, чтобы меня затошнило.

— Поверю тебе на слово, — заключил Седрик. — Так ты не знаешь, как решить эту загадку?

— Не-а, — соврал он. Седрик пытался ему помочь, и в прошлый раз Гарри это очень тронуло.

— И твой шрам ничего тебе не посоветовал? — продолжал давить тот.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Он знает, что я всё равно не собираюсь заниматься этим, пока до задания не останется всего неделя.

— Ты можешь откладывать, сколько хочешь, но я считаю, что должен сказать тебе сейчас… Возьми яйцо с собой в ванну. Может оказаться полезным.

— Так, значит, теперь мы переключились на тему моющегося меня, — заметил Гарри. — Откуда берутся все эти водные фантазии?

— Без понятия, — спокойно ответил Седрик. — Хотя это и странно. Есть о чём задуматься.

— Не уверен, что ты имеешь в виду, советуя мне принять ванну с яйцом, но, скорее всего, я что-нибудь придумаю. Спасибо, — чистосердечно поблагодарил его Гарри.

Седрик в ответ лишь кивнул и собрался было уходить.

— Зачем ты мне об этом рассказал? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Гарри.

— Зачем? — Седрик, казалось, был искренне озадачен. — Ну, ты помог мне с первым заданием, разве нет? Честно, не знаю, что бы я стал делать, если бы мне пришлось действовать вслепую, когда у всех вас был готовый план. — Он остановился на секунду, задумавшись. — Пусть даже у Крама план был и не самый продуманный. Я поступил так, как считаю правильным.

— Ты хороший парень, Седрик, — улыбнулся Гарри. — А теперь ещё разок. Кладбища.

Он, к тому же, был ещё и большим молодцом.

— Бежать сломя голову.


	45. Chapter 45

— Эй, ребята, — произнёс Колин Криви, громко прочистив горло. Все сидящие в общей комнате Гриффиндора с любопытством обернулись. — Меня просили передать, что Ли Джордана и одного из друзей Гарри ждёт профессор МакГонагалл.

— Одного из друзей Гарри? — переспросила Гермиона. — Она не уточнила кого именно?

— Не думаю, что это имеет значение, — пожал плечами Колин. — Она сказала, ей нужен  _кто-нибудь_. Завтра второе испытание, так что, может, всё дело в этом.

— В яйце что-то говорилось про сокровище, — добавил Гарри. — Итак… кто из вас желает быть моим сокровищем?

— Не я, — тотчас же заявил Невилл. — Я знаю, что Дамблдор никогда сознательно не причинит нам вреда, но всё обычно идёт наперекосяк, когда в деле замешан ты.

— Ты называешь это «наперекосяк», я же говорю, что «становится только интереснее», — возразил Гарри. — Ну а что вы? — спросил он двух других своих ближайших друзей-гриффиндорцев.

— Ты не воспринимаешь это испытание и вполовину достаточно серьёзно, для того чтобы можно было доверить тебе свою жизнь, — без обиняков отрезала Гермиона.

— Прости, приятель, — сказал Рон. — Я очень хочу посмотреть, как пройдёт испытание, и обычно такие мероприятия куда менее приятны, когда ты сам в них участвуешь.

— И что прикажете мне делать? — возмутился Гарри. — Луна тоже не может, потому что она судья, а троим моим лучшим друзьям, видите ли, не хочется утруждать себя.

— Я пойду, — вызвалась Джинни.

— Серьёзно? — Гарри окинул её удивлённым взглядом. — Но я думал, ты невысокого мнения о моих «геройских» способностях.

Джинни улыбнулась уголками губ.

— Я всегда верила в твою способность спасать людей, мне только хотелось бы, чтобы ты относился к этому более по-геройски, вместо того чтобы пытаться отвертеться и пойти на попятный.

— Ну, знаешь, почему бы и нет, если это работает, — пожал плечами Гарри.

Она закатила глаза.

— В один прекрасный день ты сделаешь что-нибудь по-настоящему легендарное. У тебя попросту нет другого выбора.

— Скорее всего, — согласился он. — Но не раньше, чем это будет совсем уж необходимо.

— Эй, Рон, разве тебя не должно беспокоить, что Джинни собирается рисковать своей жизнью ради Гарри? — спросил Невилл.

— С чего бы это? — удивился тот. — Гарри уже ясно дал понять, что пока не собирается ни с кем встречаться, чтобы больше времени уделять своему безумию.

— Большинство сказало бы «учёбе», — заметила Гермиона.

— Да, но это ведь Гарри, так что никто бы ему не поверил, — контраргументировал Рон.

— Пусть так, но я имел в виду, что Гарри не очень-то серьёзно ко всему этому относится, так что разве тебя не должна волновать безопасность твоей сестры, раз уж ты спокоен за её честь?

— Я не говорил, что не верю в способность Гарри спасать людей. Это всё вы с Гермионой.

— Знаешь что, если тебе от этого станет легче, Невилл, я дам Джинни свой любимый камень-талисман, — заявил Гарри, вытаскивая из кармана совершенно обычный на вид коричневый камешек.

— Это совсем необязательно, — возразила Джинни.

— Знаю, но мне хочется. Кроме того, так ты, по крайней мере, будешь знать, что я точно приду за своим камнем, — произнёс он без намёка на улыбку. — Возьми его, пожалуйста.

— Ладно. — Вздохнув, она взяла протянутый камень и убрала его себе в карман.

— Замечательно, — просиял Гарри. — Пусть он будет с тобой во время испытания: никогда не знаешь, когда что-нибудь может пойти не так и тебе потребуется немного дополнительной удачи.

— А что ты, Ли? — спросил Фред.

— Тоже откажешься, потому что мы ведём себя недостаточно «серьёзно»? — подхватил Джордж.

— Издеваетесь?— фыркнул Ли. — Если бы вы стали вести себя серьёзно, вот тогда я бы забеспокоился. Кроме того, вам очень нужен призовой выигрыш для открытия магазина, так что, полагаю, разумно считать, что я в безопасности. Только одно «но».

— Что?

— Если в процессе «спасения» вы превратите меня в канарейку, я перестану с вами разговаривать, — предупредил их Ли.

— Стали бы мы повторяться, — оскорбился Джордж.

— Вот и отлично, — с жаром отозвался тот, а затем повернулся к Джинни. — Пойдём, что ли?

 

* * *

 

— Всё путём, Гарри? — шёпотом спросил Бэгмен перед началом второго испытания. — У тебя есть план?

В его голосе звучали нотки сомнения — не то чтобы Гарри мог его винить. В отличие от остальных участников, которые — помимо ещё разве что только Джорджа, который, в свою очередь, считался участником только наполовину — были одеты в купальные костюмы, Гарри предстал перед зрителями и судьями в спортивных штанах и кофте. Впрочем, было холодно, так что с чего ему вдруг оголяться?

— Что-то изменилось бы, если бы его у меня не было? — с невинным видом уточнил он.

— Ну, нет, вообще-то нет. — На лице Бэгмена отразилось крайнее беспокойство. — Но всё равно я…

— Не волнуйтесь, всё продумано, — заверил его Гарри. — Я бы не стал позориться перед журналистами, — добавил он, заметив в первых рядах Риту Скитер в компании её фотографа.

Бэгмен перевёл дух просто до неприличия очевидно: даже если бы Гарри не знал в чём дело, актёр из него был никудышный, — а затем, приставив палочку к горлу, протараторил:

— Сонорус. Итак, наши чемпионы готовы приступить к прохождению второго испытания, которое начнётся по моему свистку. У них есть ровно час, чтобы вернуть то, что было у них украдено. На счёт «три». Раз… два… три!

Фред что-то быстро засунул себе в рот, в то время как Флёр и Седрик наколдовали головные пузыри, а Виктор трансфигурировал свою голову в подобие акульей. Через мгновение все четверо уже были в воде.

— Ты разве не собираешься нырять? — будничным тоном осведомился Джордж, заглядывая в зеркало, которое достал из кармана.

— А ты? — перевёл стрелки Гарри.

Джордж отрицательно покачал головой.

— Не-а, у Джорджа всё под контролем. Я тут просто в качестве моральной поддержки: жду, пока он достанет Ли. А ты-то что стоишь? За тебя-то спасать пленника некому, и, сколь бы безопасно это всё ни было, речь всё-таки идёт о моей младшей сестре.

— Слышала бы она, что ты намекаешь, что она нуждается в спасении, она бы тебя прокляла, — заметил Гарри.

— Знаю, — согласился Джордж. — Но учитывая, что сейчас она на дне озера и, скорее всего, без сознания, думаю, я в относительной безопасности.

— Пока, — подтвердил Гарри. — Но это ненадолго.

И в самом деле: не прошло и пяти минут, как рядом с Гарри появилась насквозь промокшая, едва пришедшая в себя Джинни.

—  _Как_  ты это сделал? — недоумевал Джордж. — Мало того, что ты не нырнул в озеро, ты даже палочку свою не достал. Как она здесь оказалась?

— Я бы сказал тебе, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, — но тогда…

— Тебе пришлось бы убить меня? — подсказал Джордж.

— Нет, это уже перебор, — покачал головой Гарри. — Но мне бы не хотелось рассказывать это тебе, а потом ещё раз объяснять всё то же самое судьям.

— К слову, они, кажется, зовут тебя к себе, — заметил Джордж.

Гарри взглянул на судей, которые, по всей видимости, действительно хотели с ним поговорить.

— Я пообщаюсь с ними после того, как проверю, как там Джинни. — Подойдя к «пленнице», он протянул ей полотенце. — Всё прошло не так уж и плохо, да?

— Сколько у тебя ушло на то, чтобы достать меня? — спросила та, с благодарностью принимая предложенное полотенце. — И почему ты не мокрый? Если ты знаешь заклинание, с помощью которого можно сушить людей, меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, — это использовать его на мне, раз уж я оказалась единственной, кто рискнул доверить тебе свою жизнь.

— С тобой было бы всё в порядке… — закатил глаза Гарри. — На всё про всё ушло около десяти минут, потому что я, как ты, наверное, и ожидала, прибегнул к очередной увёртке. Я даже не нырял в воду. Если хочешь узнать, что именно я сделал, можешь пойти со мной к судьям.

— Ладно, — согласилась Джинни, следуя за Гарри, который в свою очередь направился к трибуне, на которой сидели судьи.

— Молодец, Гарри, ты вернул свою «пленницу» чуть больше чем за десять минут, — поздравил его Бэгмен, сияя.

— Да, весьма впечатляюще, — дипломатично согласился Крауч. — Но так как вы не ныряли в воду и не доставали свою волшебную палочку, мы просим вас пояснить, что вы сделали, чтобы мы могли решить, действовали ли вы в рамках правил или нет.

— Что ж, вчера ко мне и моим друзьям подошёл Колин и сказал, что один из них должен пойти к профессору МакГонагалл. Они догадались, что, скорее всего, это нужно для сегодняшнего испытания, но ни Рон, ни Невилл, ни Гермиона не считали, что я достаточно серьёзно отношусь к подготовке, для того чтобы они могли доверить мне свою жизнь; некоторые просто хотели следить за ходом испытания с трибун. Так или иначе, они отказались, и Джинни великодушно согласилась их заменить.

— А я-то гадал, почему вашим пленником был не мистер Уизли, мистер Лонгботтом или мисс Грейнджер, ведь вы практически всё время проводите вместе, — между делом заметил Дамблдор.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Если бы Колин сказал, что это должен быть кто-то из них, уверен, кто-нибудь бы в конце концов согласился, но так как ваши указания были не настолько точны, свою помощь предложил другой мой друг.

— Так я теперь «друг»? — пробормотала Джинни. — Пару недель назад я была всего лишь знакомой.

— Ну, ты согласилась быть пленницей для меня, когда мои так называемые «лучшие друзья» отказались, — заметил Гарри. — Если и оставались какие-то сомнения, то это уж точно закрепило за тобой статус друга.

— Приятно слышать, — отозвалась Джинни.

— Раз уж даже его ближайшие друзья не верят в него настолько, чтобы принять участие в испытании, когда сам Альбус Дамблдор следит за тем, чтобы всё прошло как по маслу, думаю, это кое о чём говорит, — не преминул вмешаться Каркаров.

— И правда, это довольно необычно, особенно принимая во внимание, что они даже не знали, в чём заключается испытание, — поддержала его мадам Максим. — Однако оставим это, расскажите нам, что вы сделали.

— Я отдал Джинни камень-талисман, чтобы успокоить своих до ужаса негативно настроенных друзей, переживающих, что я умудрюсь налажать с её спасением, и, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, этот камень оказался порталом. Кто бы знал?

— Вот как это делается! — одобрительно воскликнул Локхарт.

— Не знаю… — протянула Луна. — Думаю, я должна добавить баллы за творческий подход, но снять за недостаток старания в целом.

— Да это же чистой воды обман! — возмутился Каркаров. — Он использовал чёртов портал!

— В своде правил ничего не говорится о запрете использования порталов, — возразил Крауч. — И поверьте, я бы об этом знал.

Каркаров явно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но замер, когда увидел, как Джордж целенаправленно подошёл к берегу и прокричал, направив палочку в сторону воды:

— Акцио Фред Уизли!

— Призвать пленника невозможно, — фыркнула мадам Максим. — Глупый мальчишка.

— Но он-то призвал чемпиона, — поправил её Дамблдор, пристально следя за водной гладью.

Какое-то время казалось, что ничего не произойдёт. А затем Фреда буквально вытолкнуло из воды, так что он врезался в своего брата. И он был не один — с ним был Ли Джордан.

Гарри подбежал к ним.

— Как вы это сделали? Мадам Максим сказала, что призвать пленника невозможно, и я был склонен с ней согласиться, но даже если это не так, это слишком просто — даже для меня.

— Невозможно, — подтвердил Джордж. Фред начал задыхаться и нырнул обратно в воду. — Но Джордж съел жабросли, доплыл до пленников, освободил Ли и постучал по сквозному зеркалу. Как только я это заметил, я призвал  _его_ , и пускай Ли невозможно призвать, чары и его тоже притянули. Джордж, разумеется, застрял в озере, пока не кончится действие жаброслей — где-то на час или около того.

— О, да ладно тебе. Я в курсе, что Джордж — это ты.

— Нет, не я.

— Тогда почему ты призвал  _Фреда_  Уизли? — спросил Гарри, зная, что победил.

— Потому что в противном случае Каркаров опять завёл бы волынку, что это «нечестно», что мы оба принимаем участие в соревнованиях, или ещё что-нибудь наподобие, и, к тому же, он официально сменил имя, так что он  _тоже_  Фред Уизли, — парировал Джордж.

— …Сдаюсь.

Через час все участники вернулись со своими пленниками. Седрик вынырнул посреди победного танца Джорджа — уже после того, как объявили об окончании испытания. Действие жаброслей Фреда прошло примерно в то же самое время, так что он появился на поверхности вместе с Седриком и Чжоу. Флёр прибыла спустя десять минут, а Виктор с Парвати — спустя ещё пятнадцать. Гарри удивился успеху Флёр, смутно припоминая, что в первый раз ему пришлось спасать Габриэль, так как ей не удалось пройти дальше, но в конечном итоге совершенно необязательно, что то же самое должно было повториться дважды.

Баллы распределились следующим образом:

Гарри Поттер: 8, 5, 10, 10, 10, 7, 10;

Фреды Уизли: 8, 5,10, 10, 9, 10, 10;

Седрик Диггори: 7, 5, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9;

Флёр Делакур: 9, 5, 8, 9, 8, 8, 7;

Виктор Крам: 6, 10, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8;

от мадам Максим, Каркарова, Дамблдора, Крауча, Бэгмена, Луны и Локхарта соответственно.

С учётом предыдущих испытаний за Гарри, как и за Фредом, числилось по 121 баллу, у Седрика было 113, у Флёр — 111, а у Виктора — 95.

Никто не выказывал свою предвзятость так очевидно, как Каркаров, но, по мнению Гарри, только Дамблдор и, может быть, Крауч ставили оценки честно. Луна не пыталась хитрить, в этом он не сомневался, но разве не должны были он и близнецы автоматически получить наивысший балл за то, что оказались единственными, кто уложился в заданный час? Очевидно, Каркаров, мадам Максим и Луна так не считали.

— Итак, Виктор, — обратился к нему Гарри. — Почему именно Парвати? В смысле, ничего личного, она классная, но я знаю, что тебе нравилась Гермиона до того, как Рон пригласил её на Святочный бал, так что едва ли ты знаком с Парвати больше трёх месяцев. Но даже если и так, взгляни на Флёр: она ходила на Бал с Роджером Дэвисом, и пусть они провели время не лучшим образом, как мне кажется, (по крайней мере, она), пленником необязательно должен был быть соученик: как оказалось, они были готовы привезти для неё пленника из Франции.

— Твоя правда, — согласился Виктор. — Но я не очень-то близок с ребятами из нашей делегации, а мои друзья и родные не пожелали ехать сюда из Дурмстранга или же Болгарии.

— Логично, — кивнул Гарри. — В конце концов, Францию от Великобритании отделяет всего лишь канал — эта поездка куда короче.

— Я был прав: намного лучше было следить за ходом испытания, чем без сознания болтаться под водой в  _феврале_ , — заявил Рон, когда он, Невилл и Гермиона наконец добрались до Гарри. — Хотя нам ничего, в общем-то, не было видно, пока всё не закончилось.

— И я была права насчёт того, что Гарри не относится к испытаниям достаточно серьёзно, — заметила Гермиона.

— Я отнёсся вполне себе серьёзно! — возмутился Гарри. — И более того, я прошёл испытание за десять минут!

— Но был ли у тебя запасной план на случай, если портал не сработает? — вдумчиво спросил его Невилл.

— Ну… нет, — признал тот. — Но я практиковался в создании порталов!

— И потом ты удивляешься, почему никто из нас не согласился на это, — покачала головой Гермиона.

— По крайней мере, Джинни я до сих пор нравлюсь, — скрестил руки на груди Гарри.

— Меня подкупил шоколад, — отмахнулась та, разворачивая очередную плитку «Hershey». — Я никогда раньше не пробовала маггловские сладости.

— Ты многое потеряла, — сказала Гермиона. — Может, маггловские конфеты и не такие интересные, как их магические собратья, но, по крайней мере, они никогда не будут пытаться от тебя убежать, не превратят тебя в птицу и не окажутся на вкус как рвота.

— Разве твои родители не стоматологи? — озадаченно посмотрел на неё Невилл. — В смысле, разве это не значит, что они не очень-то приветствуют поедание сладостей? Или я неправильно понял, чем они занимаются?

— Мне кажется, ты понял всё просто прекрасно, — заверила его Луна, появляясь позади них. — Но вам пора понять, что, будучи дочерью стоматологов, Гермиона просто обязана поддерживать заговор гнилозубов.

— Луна… — устало протянула Гермиона.

— И вот ты снова поставила мне низкий балл, — возмутился Гарри. — На этот раз ты оценила меня даже ниже, чем того, кто финишировал на двадцать пять минут позже положенного срока!

— Я же сказала, что мне придётся снять баллы за недостаток старания, — пожала плечами Луна. — Если бы я не накинула баллов за то, что ты уложился в срок, я бы поставила тебе пять.

— Почему ты не оцениваешь других участников так строго?

— Потому что все они действительно работают на победу. Даже Фреду пришлось доплыть до дна озера, прежде чем Джордж призвал его.

С этими словами она развернулась, чтобы вернуться к судейской трибуне.

— Знаешь что, мне начинает казаться, что лучше бы я попросил быть моим представителем Снейпа! — крикнул он ей вслед.

— Вполне возможно, — отозвалась она. — Но десять к одному, что он заставил бы тебя носить форму.


End file.
